Game On! 3 0
by yedinson015
Summary: historia escrita por nordiamus tercera parte en proceso resumen dentro
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Game On 30 Introducción

Harriet Potter está de regreso en el mundo en el que nació, lista para su tercera misión como diosa. ¡Chaos Game ha sido actualizado para lo que promete ser una larga aventura entre youkai y miko, e incluso a través del tiempo! ¡Harry, Harry! ¡Harry, jugador! Harry

no soy dueño de Harry Potter ni de Inu Yasha ...

 **Introducción**

La verdad había sido la de saludar a Ariana y Roy cuando fallecieron, el dios era muy diferente ahora que había sido sanado del ser sin rostro que había sido.  
Con ojos dorados y cabello blanco, pero sobre todo una sonrisa llena de vida, el joven dios parecía tan agradecido con la joven diosa ahora como el día en que ella lo había sanado.  
"¡Te hemos estado esperando! ¡Todos están muy satisfechos de tu trabajo en Hagaren, y mi madre ha estado esperando verte de nuevo!"  
"¿Madre?" Roy  
dijo en voz alta que Ariana se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, Life llamó a la Muerte mi hermano, y ahora eres considerado su hermano, así que supongo que sería la madre de Knowledge Truth".

"De hecho lo hace". una belleza de pelo azul, ojos dorados y elfo acordó "Es un placer verte de nuevo, Sombra ..." se volvió hacia el marido de Ariana "Creo que tendrías que ser Luz para seguir con nuestra tradición de nombrar ..." agregó con una sonrisa divertida  
"¡Me gusta!" Ariana reconoció a Chaos, uno de los dioses con los que estaba más familiarizada: "Un asesino a sueldo como dios de la vida con un nombre como Light, ¡es divertido!"  
"No todo está hecho para que te diviertas". Orden suspiró, antes de volverse para saludar a los dos recién llegados. "Todavía creo que necesitas un nombre, y Light es bueno como cualquier otro, si estás bien con eso".

Roy lo consideró un poco, y se encogió de hombros. "Es bueno como cualquier otra cosa. Después de todo, voy a seguir a la _bambina_ , así que si ella es la Sombra, puedo ser la Luz".  
"Entonces," preguntó Conocimiento "¿Te quedas por un tiempo?"  
La pareja compartió una mirada.

Desde su primera vida como Harriet Potter, Sombra había vuelto directamente a la vida como Sawada Kazami, crecer como un líder de la mafia y enamorarse de Renato Sinclair, a continuación, después de morir joven, inmediatamente había renacido como Ariana Elric.  
Como diosa cuya tarea era ayudar a los héroes a cumplir su destino, ella había vivido una buena vida en los Reinos Mortales, y aunque había amado cada una de sus vidas, tomando un descanso por un tiempo y conociendo mejor a sus compañeros dioses y las diosas estarían bien.

El tiempo realmente no fluye en los Reinos inmortales, por lo que sería difícil decir cuánto tiempo permaneció la pareja, pero aprovecharon sus vacaciones, visitando las Islas de la Muerte y pasando bastante tiempo con Conocimiento.  
La diosa estaba agradecida, ya que Shadow había sanado a una de sus deidades secundarias, la Verdad, que ella veía como su propio hijo. Al darse cuenta de que uno de sus hijos había sido herido por sus hermanos no había sido fácil para la diosa.

La Ciencia, el Aprendizaje y la Enseñanza habían sido duramente castigados, las tres jóvenes deidades tenían prohibido adquirir nuevos poderes y responsabilidades para el próximo milenio, y lo peor, se les prohibía participar en el último esfuerzo del Caos al permitir a los seres inmortales en los Reinos Mortales había logrado con Shadow and Light restringiendo temporalmente sus poderes, algo que toda la deidad estaba esperando.  
Los tres dioses castigados no habían encontrado la ayuda de las otras deidades principales, ya que el debilitamiento de la Verdad les había causado a todos ellos problemas para ocuparse de sus propios trabajos en el mundo de la Verdad.

¤.¤.¤

El tiempo que pasó en Death's Island, Shadow pasó principalmente visitando a dos hombres que, contra todas las expectativas, aprendieron a respetarse en la muerte: James Potter y Severus Snape.  
Ambos habían decidido no retroceder en el ciclo de la reencarnación, y preferían esperar a que Harriet Potter tuviera éxito en su tarea autoasignada: salvar el alma de Lily Potter del Purgatorio donde la habían arrojado como pago por salvar la vida de su hija. Como tales, pasaron su tiempo en el más allá vigilando su progreso en los Reinos Mortales, y habían conocido personas de toda su vida anterior gracias a eso, o mejor dicho, James los había conocido, y Severus y enfurruñado en el fondo ...

Por supuesto, ella también pasó tiempo con personas que apreciaba de su otra vida: Von Hohenheim, su padre como Ariana Elric, ella había visto algunas veces antes de regresar al sistema de reencarnación, esperando que el Destino lo reuniera con su esposa. ; también había visto a Tsuna, su hermana gemela de su segunda vida. La mafia Don había vivido una larga vida después de su muerte, asegurando el estado de su familia como protectora en el inframundo, y la mayoría de sus amigos de esa vida habían venido a verla al menos una vez antes de volver al ciclo de la reencarnación.  
La única amiga a la que echaba de menos había sido Luna, la rubia Fae sabiendo que sobreviviría a todos sus amigos humanos que se habían separado progresivamente de ellos después de la muerte de Shadow, que finalmente desaparecería ...

La joven diosa también pasó algún tiempo con su más nueva y única Discípula, la Ira. El ex homúnculo, que había decidido servirla en la muerte, ya había hecho algún trabajo mientras estaba viva, aprendiendo sobre su vida anterior y comprobando la docena de Santos Siervos que había dejado en la Tierra durante su paso por la mafia.  
El hombre también se llevaba muy bien con Severus Snape, lo que no sorprendió demasiado a la joven diosa, y disfrutaba picando a Light, algo que ya había demostrado cuando todavía estaba vivo.

Con su hermano Death, hizo un viaje especial: a lo largo del borde de Immortal Realms, hasta el límite del Purgatorio.

Solo parada allí, Ariana sabía que no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para sobrevivir en la región.  
"No estás tan lejos como crees". su hermano corrigió suavemente, sus ojos rojos llenos de comprensión - ella fue una de las únicas personas a las que mostró emociones. "Has progresado excepcionalmente rápido en el dominio de mis poderes, e incluso si tuvo un impacto negativo en tu cuerpo en los Reinos Mortales , aquí, no hay inconvenientes ".  
Ella asintió, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón: estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que le restringieran el poder, y casi había olvidado que aquí, en los Reinos Inmortales o en las Islas de la Muerte, esas restricciones no existían; aquí, ella tenía acceso a cualquier y todos los poderes obtenidos durante su vida múltiple.

"Para cuando hayas dominado mis poderes y hayas comenzado a ganar los tuyos, estarás listo". afirmó, apretando su hombro  
. Sonrió, pensando en silencio que lo extrañaría en su nueva vida, pero la Muerte había estado bastante ocupada, con casi medio millón de almas recién devueltas para atender, y como tales, no habían Pasé tanto tiempo juntos como a ella le hubiera gustado.

¤.¤.¤

Finalmente, Light y Shadow se sintieron listos; y pronto se encontraron con Caos, y sorprendentemente, Verdad.  
"Me has ayudado bastante", explicó el dios "Y sé que otras deidades han contribuido al trabajo de Chaos, así que decidí ayudar un poco también".  
"¡O más bien, me pidió ayuda!" una diosa de aspecto joven corregida con una sonrisa divertida "¡Hola, soy Magia! ¡He estado esperando conocerte!"  
Shadow sonrió: después de haber nacido como una bruja en su primera vida, también había estado esperando su primer encuentro con esta diosa.

La magia tenía el pelo rojo sangre, y los ojos negros, y llevaba una túnica de bruja clásica, y un lindo sombrero de bruja, y aunque en este momento estaba muy caprichosa, sabía que no era una diosa que subestimar: la magia era, después de todos, la hermana del Conocimiento, y una de las deidades superiores.  
"Fuiste uno de mis elegidos en tu primera vida, ¡pero siempre nos hemos extrañado desde que ascendiste!" la diosa hizo un puchero "Entonces, cuando Truth pidió una bendición, pensé: ¡ **esta** es la ocasión que estaba buscando!"  
"La magia fue uno de los mejores regalos que tuve como Harriet Potter". Shadow admitió con una sonrisa "Gracias".

"¡Y _esta_ es la razón por la que me gustaste incluso como mortal! ¡Comprendes el valor de los regalos que recibes!" Magia asintió con aprobación, dejando que sus poderes volvieran a la vida en una vaga luz dorada que se arremolinaba suavemente alrededor de Shadow.  
"¿Qué fue eso?" el más joven se preguntó "Se siente tan ... familiar ..."

"Te **concedí** una afinidad menor por uno de mis poderes sagrados. Ahora estás **espiritualmente a tono** , en otras palabras, usar energía mística será más natural para ti. Esta es una versión más fuerte de un regalo que tenías, pero que no sabías sobre, como Harriet Potter ... "la sonrisa de la diosa" creció "Significa que aunque no serás una bruja en cada vida, podrás manejar mejor el uso de cualquier habilidad que tengas, y lo más importante, tu el cuerpo manejará mejor tus poderes sagrados, como lo hace un sacerdote ".  
Los ojos claros se abrieron ante la afirmación: cuántas veces su mujer había sido confinada al reposo después de haber usado demasiado de sus poderes sagrados, ¡era difícil no darse cuenta de cuánto valía este regalo! Hizo una reverencia hacia Magia, diciendo tanto - y haciendo sonreír a la diosa "Mi, un chico malo educado, tú lo elegiste así, pequeña Sombra". luego un guiño "Y no te preocupes, Light, estás haciendo tu propia reputación entre los dioses, ¡pronto tendrás un regalo tuyo!"

"Ya recibí el regalo más grande cuando Life me hizo su campeón para permitirme seguir mi _bambina_ ". La luz se contradijo - su tono de luz, pero sus ojos transmitieron cuánto creía en lo que estaba diciendo  
Magic sonrió, feliz de haber conocido finalmente a los dos dioses más nuevos - y, sobre todo, que ambos eran seres razonables.  
Los dioses jóvenes podían ganar un sentido de autoestima demasiado inflado a veces, sintiéndose especiales por haber ascendido, y olvidando que todas las otras deidades eran mucho más viejas y mucho más poderosas.

Finalmente, Magia se fue, y Caos estaba libre de obrar su don: Sombra y Luz ahora esperaban la sensación insoportable de restringir sus poderes y adaptar su alma inmortal a una forma mortal.  
La oscuridad los rodeaba, y cuando Shadow finalmente se acostumbró a su entorno, ella estaba una vez más sola, algo que ella había esperado ya que Chaos había dicho que no sería divertido para él si supieran todas las elecciones que el otro hizo.  
Él era Chaos Encarnado después de todo, no podía negarle su diversión ...

¤.¤.¤

Las elegantes palabras escritas a mano resplandecían con una AK verde una vez más cuando aparecía Game's Interface ...

 **[Bienvenido al juego 3.0 de Chaos]** **  
** **[Nueva entrada de registro:** actualización del destino

 _Bienvenido al verso mágico._ _  
_ **Resumen:** Has regresado a tu mundo natal, pequeña Sombra, pero esta vez nacerás en una sociedad que conoces y con la que no estás familiarizado: la sociedad mágica japonesa. Mientras que en Europa la mayoría de las especies místicas, como las Fae, se distanciaron del mundo mágico, las especies mágicas japonesas, por el contrario, se acercaron a medida que comenzaron a esconderse del mundo mundano: youkai, magos y gente santa creando una sociedad única.  
Tu papel es ayudar a la joven doncella santuario Higurashi Kagome a convertirse en la legendaria Shikon Miko. Nacida en la era moderna, sus poderes latentes no serán descubiertos por las autoridades a cargo de encontrar el ser mágico cuando sea joven, y no se dará cuenta de la existencia de lo sobrenatural antes de ser arrojada a un pozo, y cinco cien años en el pasado.]

Como siempre, dos siluetas aparecieron en la oscuridad: una infantil, la otra más adulta, ambas representaciones claras de la misma persona.  
Su apariencia futura.  
Y esta vez, esta fue la primera opción que se le preguntó, que pronto comprendió al leer la información escrita en letras verdes brillantes ...

[¡Hay una multitud de especies para elegir! Tu elección afectará tu apariencia, habilidades y características completas, así que ¡elige bien!

 _Tenga en cuenta que con los youkai mestizos, la característica más fuerte de los padres suele ser la heredada._ _  
_ _La esperanza de vida de un youkai se extiende por milenios, un hanyou vivirá varios siglos, y un ser humano con poderes místicos generalmente vivirá bien en su primer siglo._

 **\- Inu Youkai:** +4 de fuerza, +3 de sabiduría cada década  
 **\- Ookami Youkai:** +4 de fuerza, +3 de agilidad cada década  
 **\- Kitsune Youkai:** +4 de agilidad, +3 de sabiduría cada década  
 **\- Tengu Youkai:** +4 de inteligencia, +3 de sabiduría cada década  
 **\- Ryu Youkai:** +4 fuerza, +3 inteligencia cada década  
 **\- Shika Youkai:** +4 resistencia, +3 agilidad cada década  
 **\- Neko Youkai:** +4 agilidad, +3 suerte cada década  
 **\- Naturaleza Espíritu:** +4 carisma, + 3 Suerte cada década  
 **\- sacerdotisa humana / sacerdote:** +2 de sabiduría, +1 de inteligencia cada año  
 **\- Bruja / mago humano:** +2 de inteligencia, +1 de sabiduría cada año  
 **\- Hanyou** : +2 Característica principal de youkai, +1 Característica de youkai secundaria cada década  
+1 Resistencia cada 5 años

 _youkai y hanyou ganan +1 a todas las Características cada cinco años, a los humanos cada año y a los espíritus cada década._ ]]

Después de cambiar entre las diferentes opciones por un tiempo, pasando bastante tiempo preguntándose si elegir el Tengu, aunque solo fuera para tener alas, o incluso si volver a ser una bruja, la joven diosa decidió que con todos los youkai caninos que había visto durante su primera reencarnación, y con la suerte de haber admitido a inmiscuirse en estos encuentros, era mejor que eligiera uno de ellos.

En sus dos vidas anteriores, su velocidad, ya sea mental o física, había sido su mayor fortaleza. Pero incluso el youkai débil había sido mucho más fuerte que ella cuando los encontró en su segunda vida; por la forma en que tendía a desarrollar sus habilidades, tal vez elegir una raza con Fuerza natural la ayudaría a no quedarse atrás demasiado.  
Y bueno, aunque a ella le gustaban los perros lo suficientemente bien, con su leal padre de perro, y se hizo amiga de los zorros, ya fueran animales o youkai, solo había algo que la llamaba en la idea de ser un lobo.

Ella sería una Ookami.

Tan pronto como se hizo su elección, su apariencia cambió para reflejarlo, y por el lado de la representación de aspecto humano, ahora era su animal.  
Lo primero que se dio cuenta fue que sus ojos eran dorados, mientras que su pelo y su pelaje estaban blancos como la nieve, algo que no podía ser cambiado. Rasgos hereditarios, entonces.  
Entonces, recordó que incluso reencarnada como ser humano, casi todos los youkai que conoció la reconocieron pronto por lo que realmente era: un ser sagrado.

Iba a nacer vistiendo la marca alfa, diseñándola como adulta en una familia que probablemente sentiría que era una diosa.  
Esta vida ni siquiera había comenzado que ya era extraño ...

 **[Características principales / 500 Fuerza** \- 11 _(atributo físico, influencia tu salida de daño)_ **Agilidad** \- 14 _(atributo físico, influencia tu velocidad y flexibilidad)_ **Resistencia** \- 7 _(atributo físico, influencia tus puntos de vida y defensa)_ **Inteligencia** \- 11 _(atributo mental , influencia tu comprensión teórica y velocidad de aprendizaje)_ **Sabiduría** \- 10 _(atributo de la mente, influencia tu comprensión y aptitud metafísica)_ **Carisma** \- 10 _(atributo general, influencia cómo la gente te ve)_ **Suerte** \- 10 _(atributo mental, influencia tu botín, oportunidades críticas y encuentros aleatorios)_ **  
** __

_no gastado: 5_ _  
_ _Tasa de ganancia: 2 cada 5 niveles y 1 de cada_ _  
_ _nota de cinco años que se han aplicado todos los títulos de alma, marca de alma y beneficio desbloqueado._

 **Características secundarias / 5000 *** _(estas se calculan de acuerdo con tus características principales, pero se pueden cambiar con algunas bonificaciones)_ **Puntos de vida HP: 390 *** Tasa de regeneración de salud: 3 por minuto **Puntos Youki YP: 450 *** Tasa de regeneración Youki: 4 por minuto **Puntos de Reiki RP: 510 *** Regeneración de Reiki Tasa: 5 por minuto **Punto de protección: 245** Tasa de regeneración del escudo: 4 por minuto **  
** _  
_ ****

  
 **  
**  
 **  
**

**Defensa: 43**  
 **Daño: 61** **  
** **Velocidad: 55** **  
** **Crítico: 56** **  
** **Poder mental: 52** **  
** **Velocidad mental: 53** **  
** **Crítico mental: 51**

 _(tenga en cuenta que HP, YP, RP y SP pueden llegar hasta 50000 y su SP se calcula en relación con las características principales de su alma gemela)_ _  
_ _¿le gustaría hacer algún cambio?]_

Ella se tomó un momento para mostrar su característica más débil, empujando su Aguante a 10, luego aumentó tanto la Fuerza como la Inteligencia a 12 con sus dos puntos restantes.

 **[Habilidades de** _ **Advertencia!**_ _Varias de tus habilidades están listas en el nivel máximo. Puedes restablecerlos: cada reinicio de habilidades te otorgará +1 Tomo de habilidad para principiantes, y la habilidad en sí misma estará marcada como una habilidad heredada, de crecimiento más lento pero desbloqueando habilidades más poderosas._ **  
**

_(tenga en cuenta que la habilidad del idioma no se puede restablecer)]_

Shadow casi de inmediato aceptó la opción, mientras que su papel era ayudar a los demás, el estancamiento no era realmente interesante, y cualquier opción para mejorar era como tal.  
Y de todos modos, recuperar las habilidades perdidas solo sería una cuestión de paciencia, entrenamiento y tiempo, cosas que ella tenía en abundancia.

 **[Habilidades** **  
**( _se han tenido en cuenta sus Habilidades heredadas, tenga en cuenta que la Habilidad relacionada con la batalla se restablece automáticamente al comienzo de un nuevo juego, excepto la Habilidad estratégica) Habilidades_ _ **  
**_ _ **generales:**_ **Idioma:** \- lengua de bestia: 100- Inglés: 100- América : 100- Francés: 84- Japonés: 100- Italiano: 100- Chino: 100- Coreano: 79- Amestrian: 92- Xingese: 90- Xerxesian: 72- Ishvalian: 65 **Comunicación: 39/100** \- Negocia: 1¤- Persuade : 1¤Intimidate: 1¤Bluff: 99seducción: 91 **Awareness: 1 /100** \- meditación: 1¤- intuición: 1 (¤) _  
_ **  
**

\- Empatía: 1 (¤)  
 **Supervivencia: 60/100**  
\- Lock-picking: 90  
\- Pickpocketing: 83  
\- Parkour: 1 (¤)  
\- Discreción: 1¤  
\- Wild Life: 87!  
\- Vida de ciudad: 96  
 **Afinidades elementales: 56/100**  
\- Fuego: 75 *  
\- Agua: 48 *  
\- Tierra: 54 *  
\- Aire: 52 *  
\- Luz: 40 *  
\- Oscuridad: 65 *  
\- Hielo: 41 **  
Tormenta: 43 **  
Rayo: 39 **  
 **Vida pasada:**  
\- Reliquias: 50/100 *  
\- Metamorfosis: 77/100 *  
\- Llama nocturna: 68/100 *  
 **Habilidades de**  
 **conocimiento: Conocimiento general:**  
\- Tierra: 66  
\- Amestris: 73  
 **Conocimiento místico: 1 / 100**  
\- Runas: 1¤  
Aritmancia: 1¤  
Rituales: 1¤  
 **Conocimiento científico: 92/100**  
\- Matemáticas: 93  
\- Física: 92  
\- Química: 88  
\- Biología: 97  
\- Mecánica: 90  
 **Habilidades de combate:**  
 **Rango: 1/100**  
\- Cierre: 1  
\- Medio: 1  
\- Largo: 1  
 **Arma: 1 / 100**  
\- Desarmado: 1  
\- Blunt: 1  
\- Hoja: 1  
\- Lanzamiento: 1  
\- Disparo: 1 Motivo  
 **: 34/100**  
\- Estrategia: 1¤¤  
\- Sentido de batalla: 1 *  
\- Intento de asesinato: 1 *

 _No gastado: 10 No_ _  
_ _gastado: 12 Principiante Tomo de habilidad (120 SP)_ _  
_ _Tasa de ganancia: 1 cada nivel, naturalmente, mientras se usa la habilidad_

* marca las habilidades de crecimiento lento  
** marca la habilidad de crecimiento muy lento  
¤ marca Legacy Skills (crecimiento lento)  
¤¤ marca Legacy Skills (crecimiento muy lento)  
(¤) marca Legacy Skills (ritmo normal)  
! ¡marca la habilidad de rápido crecimiento rápido  
! marca habilidad de rápido crecimiento muy rápido

 _tenga en cuenta que la mayoría de las habilidades se traducen automáticamente en habilidades activas o pasivas clasificadas de 10 y evolucionando cada 25 puntos de habilidad: básico, principiante, intermedio y avanzado._

Aquí, la diosa no perdió el tiempo poniendo la mayor parte de sus puntos en todas sus **Habilidades de combate,** la categoría más lenta para crecer que la otra como un niño - y los puntos de habilidad restantes, ella cayó en **Discreción** y **Parkour** , ambos útiles para tener durante una pelea tanto como en la vida normal.

 **[Beneficios**

 _desbloqueado:_ _ **Chatter-Box 1/4**_ _(Comunicación 25): +1 Charisma_ **Survivor 2/4** (Survival 25): +3 Endurance **Soul Art** (Hallows 25): tu vínculo con la Muerte se ha desarrollado lo suficiente como para que las almas y su magia no tengan secretos para ti, +5 en todas las Habilidades de Comunicación y Conciencia **Blood Art** (Hallow 50): ahora sabes todo sobre magia relacionada con la sangre, +5 en todas las Habilidades Místicas y de Conciencia **Shape-Shifter 3/4** (Metamorph 75): +6 **Velocidad de** Carisma **-Runner 2/4** (Night Flame 50): +3 Agility **Mad Scientist 3/4** (Ciencia 75): +6 Inteligencia **Natural Elemental 2/4** (Elemental Affinity 50): +15 Resistencia elemental **White Wolf Herencia:** _  
_

 _el famoso Witcher no solo es un mujeriego, sino que realmente sabe cómo usar sus espadas_  
+2 de agilidad, + 1 de estatura cada década  
 **. Herencia general del perro:** _el viejo perro era un famoso samourai, y también lo son sus descendientes_  
+2 de fuerza, + 1 promesa cada Década  
 **\- Herencia Canina Youkai: la** doble tasa de aprendizaje de **Intuición** , **Empatía** , **Parkour** y **Vida Silvestre** , dividen la tasa de aprendizaje de la **Vida** de la **Ciudad** y la **Meditación**

 _disponible:_ _  
_ **\- Natural Genius (1/2):** tasa doble de habilidades de mejora al aprender sobre ellos (bloquea **Hard Work Genius** , desbloquea **Natural Genius 2/2** )  
 **\- Hard Work Genius (1/2):** tasa doble de mejora de la habilidad cuando se utiliza ellos (bloquea **Natural Genius** , desbloquea **Hard Work Genius 2/2** )  
 **\- Jack of All Trade:** la velocidad de aprendizaje de todas las habilidades ahora es normal, pero no se puede aplicar ningún otro modificador  
 **\- Polyglot:** tasa de aprendizaje doble de todos los idiomas, puede comenzar aprendiendo un nuevo idioma simplemente escuchándolos  
 **\- Instinto de carnívoro:** tasa doble de aprendizaje para **Wild Life** , **Close Range** yHabilidades **desarmadas**  
 **\- Paquete Instinto:** tasa doble de aprendizaje Habilidades de **comunicación** (bloquea **Instintos solitarios** )  
 **\- Instinto solitario:** tasa doble de aprendizaje Habilidades de **supervivencia** (bloqueos **Instinto de paquete** )  
 **\- Ojo de la tormenta:** doble velocidad de aprendizaje de habilidades de **Meditación** , **Medio Alcance** y **Cuchilla** ( bloquea **Berserk** )  
 **\- Berserk:** velocidad de aprendizaje doble de **Parkour** , **Killing Instinct** y **desarmado** (candados **Eye of the Storm** )  
 **\- Song of Ice (1/3):** +10 a Resistencia Física y Resistencia Espiritual (bloquea la **Canción de Fuego** Perk)  
\- **Canción de Fuego (1/3):** +10 a Resistencia Elemental y Resistencia al Veneno (bloquea **Canción de** Perk **de sangre** )  
\- **Más rápido que el Viento:** desbloquea **el Paso de las Sombras** Habilidad (progreso escalado en la habilidad de **Parkour** )  
\- **Yo soy la noche:** desbloquea la habilidad de **Mezcla de sombras** (progreso escalado en la habilidad de **Discreción** )

 _Disponible: 1_ _  
_ _Tasa de ganancia: 1 cada 10 niveles_

 _tenga en cuenta que una vez que una tasa de aprendizaje de habilidades solo puede duplicarse dos veces sobre la tasa normal_

 **Períodos previos de vida**  
 _desbloqueados:_  
\- **Herencia negra:** desbloquea la habilidad y habilidad de metamorfosis  
 **\- Herencia de vindice:** desbloquea la habilidad y habilidad de Llamas nocturnas  
 _disponibles:_ _  
_ **\- Herencia Xingese:** desbloquea la Manipulación de agua +5 (mejora la Sabiduría, puedes dar forma y controlar tu elemento)  
 **\- Herencia de Creta :** desbloquea Air Manipulation +5 (mejora la Agilidad, puedes dar forma y controlar tu elemento)  
 **\- Herencia de Ishvalian:** desbloquea la Manipulación de Fuego +5 (mejora la Fuerza, puedes dar forma y controlar tu elemento)  
 **\- Herencia de Actas:** desbloquea la Manipulación de la Tierra +5 (mejora Resistencia, puedes dar forma y controlar tu elemento)  
 **\- Herencia de la verdad:** desbloquea la Manipulación de sangre +5 (mejora la inteligencia, puedes dar forma y controlar tu elemento)

 _Disponible: 1_

 **Alternate Perks de vida:**  
 _desbloqueado:_  
\- **Ravenclaw Herencia:** \+ 1Intelligence, + 2Wisdom cada década  
 **\- Curtis Herencia:** +2 agilidad, +1 de inteligencia cada década

 _Disponible: 0_

 **One-Tail Perk:**  
 _(como youkai, tu rango de potencia se clasifica desde una cola hasta nueve colas, en cada cola nueva, desbloquearás una ventaja)_  
 **: Colmillo de veneno:** tu ataque se puede mejorar con tu propio veneno, desbloquea la **resistencia al veneno** como una habilidad de lucha rápida (heredada del padre)  
 **\- Fox Fire:** puedes crear llamas reales o ilusorias, desbloquea **la resistencia elemental** como una habilidad de lucha rápida (desbloqueada de la alianza con Kitsune)  
 **\- Born Hunter:** tu los poderes son más eficientes contra los seres corruptos, desbloquea la **resistencia física** como una habilidad de lucha rápida de aprendizaje (heredada de la madre)

 _Disponible: 1]_

Aquí, por supuesto, Shadow se tomó su tiempo, y decidió que la ventaja del **Hard Work Genius le** había servido bien en su vida anterior, y como tal se conformó con eso.  
En cuanto a su Perk de **vida pasada** , mientras estaba sorprendida por la forma en que Chaos 'Game había traducido sus habilidades de Alquimia, comprendió que, al igual que su Llama Nocturna, eran habilidades demasiado poderosas y versátiles para ser repartidas como eran, que probablemente explicó su cambio en Manipulación Elemental.  
Al final, ella se conformó con **la herencia de la verdad** , adivinando que su **arte sangriento** le aseguraría su ritmo de aprendizaje: había dudado bastante, especialmente desde que tenía una **afinidad de fuego** bastante alta .

El **One-Tail** Perk había sido una sorpresa, pero después de leer la descripción, adivinó que era similar al Tiers Perk en su segunda vida, o el Class Perk en su tercera vida ... Finalmente, se decidió por el **Poison Fang** Perk, incluso si los tres beneficios hubieran sido realmente tentadores.  
Tan pronto como se eligieron las Perk, sus estadísticas se actualizaron, dejándola bastante impresionada, ya que nunca tuvo características de inicio tan altas, pero una vez más, ella estaba comenzando lo que debería ser una vida mucho más larga que las anteriores, y estaba lista para ser de una especie que nunca había sido antes.

[ **Soul Imprint** activado  
 _Faded Scar_ (+2 inteligencia, +1 sabiduría)  
 _Alpha Mark_ (+2 fuerza, +1 agilidad)  
 _Soul Mark_ (+2 carisma, +1 sabiduría)  
 _Blood Mark_ (+2 inteligencia, +1 sabiduría)  
 _Hand- Marca de ayuno_ (+2 suerte, +1 carisma)  
 _Cicatrices de automail_ (+2 de fuerza, +1 de resistencia)]

[ **Títulos**  
 **ligados al alma** activados **"Amigo de Kitsune"** has sido marcado como un verdadero aliado por los zorros  
 _+1 Agilidad, +1 Carisma, +2 Suerte_  
 **"Dos son uno"** desbloquea el escudo en características secundarias  
 **"Filósofo escarlata"** toda tu tasa de regeneración ahora están mejorados por tu **afinidad de sangre**  
 **"Alfa"** _+1 Fuerza, +1 agilidad, +2 carisma_

 _tenga en cuenta que el título_ _ **"Kitsune's Friend"**_ _desbloquea más opciones para un youkai y el título_ _ **"Alpha"**_ _se desbloqueó al convertirse en un youkai y completar una próxima prueba de edad]_

[Características actualizadas!]

 **[Registro del sistema:** tenga en cuenta que los artículos ligados al Alma se agregarán a su Inventario al nacer y que el familiar con Alma encontrara su propio camino en la primera semana]

 **[La creación del personaje completa! ¡Vamos a jugar!]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I: 1912-1981 Antes de la historia**

Mientras que ella había conocido a algunos Youkai en su segunda vida, la joven diosa no sabía mucho sobre ellos.  
Lo primero que aprendió en esta nueva vida fue que los Youkai nacieron y pasaron sus primeros meses en su forma animal.

Ella nació no mucho antes de lo que luego se llamaría la Gran Guerra, luego la Primera Guerra Mundial, en Europa del Este. Su madre, la loba blanca Daiyoukai Blanche de Rive, era una cazadora de renombre, ya que los que se especializaban en cazar seres corruptos eran llamados, y debido a esta reputación, habían sido cazados a su vez cuando youkai corrompido, más monstruo que bestia, se había dado cuenta que ella estaba esperando.  
Blanche de Rive dio a luz a una hija y un hijo muerto, y pasó lo último de su fuerza vital protegiendo al recién nacido.

Para cuando Padfoot encontró a su ahijada, el pelaje blanco del cachorro recién nacido quedó teñido de rojo por la sangre de su madre, y los youkai que acababan de matar al hermoso lobo blanco volcaban su atención hacia su hija.

Su padre no sabía lo que Blanche esperaba: el lobo blanco, la inesperada hija de una noche entre un brujo de otra realidad supuestamente infértil y un youkai lobo que nunca había mostrado signos de ser fértil ella misma. Ambos youkai, aunque se apreciaban bastante, tenían una relación muy libre, cada uno era muy independiente, y podían pasar años sin verse unos a otros.  
Estaba en Japón cuando llegaron rumores de que Blanche estaba embarazada y de sus agresores.

Incluso para el famoso Sesshoumaru Taishou, uno de los cuatro líderes de youkai en Japón, cruzar la mitad del mundo tomó un poco de tiempo.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a un joven cachorro negro de Grimm con la sensación de ser un criado sagrado que corría hacia el cuerpo de una de las pocas mujeres que amaba y respetaba, o más bien, hacia el pequeño cachorro que había estado protegiendo incluso en muerte. El youkai corrupto que avanzaba sobre ambos cachorros fue atendido con un chasquido descuidado de sus gigantescas fauces, y se deslizó sin problemas en forma humana, acercándose cautelosamente.  
La nariz del Gran Perro identificó fácilmente a los cachorros como Blanche y su hija, lo que en sí mismo era un milagro que no había esperado.  
Pero una inspección más cercana de su cachorro tuvo resultados aún más inesperados.

Debajo de la sangre, dos líneas rojas cubrían su rostro, la misma línea que orgullosamente llevaba, proclamándolo como el alfa elegido por la manada de la que había sido parte en la iniciación de su mayoría de edad.  
Y el aroma: este era un niño, tocado por la Muerte, pero no por la mortalidad.  
"Sé orgulloso, Blanche". susurró a la belleza muerta "Has dado a luz a una diosa". luego, hacia su hija "Bienvenido, Taishou Tsukiko. Te he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo".  
Con un pulso de youki, dejó caer con cautela una de sus garras en un símbolo: dio la bienvenida oficial a la hija más nueva de la Casa de la Luna, que ahora lucía el mismo diseño azul en su frente que él.

Ariana, o mejor dicho, Tsukiko, se quedó estupefacta cuando se dio cuenta de quién era su padre.  
O mejor dicho, lo habría sido si hubiera podido hablar.  
Tal como estaban las cosas, apenas había nacido durante unas horas, todavía no había logrado pararse sobre sus cuatro piernas, por lo que ni siquiera estaba tocando el tema de hablar por el momento.

Cuando Sesshoumaru comenzó a construir una pira para su madre, Tsukiko decidió que tenía que aprender a caminar, sus instintos la empujaron a aprender: más tarde aprendería que los youkai tuvieron su primer impulso inmediatamente después del nacimiento, ya que habían evolucionado en orden pasar el menos tiempo vulnerable.  
Padfoot fue a ayudarla, no sin muchas burlas; haciéndola darse cuenta de que en este momento, ella estaba hablando el idioma canino; y que su padre de aspecto humano, por supuesto, entendió, cuando ella vio que su ceja se elevaba a una de sus réplicas más ácidas a su padrino, el discurso le llegó más rápido de lo esperado con la necesidad de sofocar al perro molesto.

Finalmente logró caminar de manera competente, justo cuando su padre estaba quemando la pira de Blanche. La mayor parte de su buen humor por haber logrado la tarea se desvaneció cuando las llamas subieron, y ella observó solemnemente cuando el propio Wrath fue a saludar al alma de su madre, agradecido a la Discípula por el pequeño gesto.  
Esta era una mujer que ni siquiera conocía, pero que había entregado su vida por ella.  
Esta fue la segunda madre que sacrificó su vida por ella cuando era un bebé.

Sintiendo que su estado de ánimo decaía, Sesshoumaru la recogió a ella y a Padfoot en voz baja, un bajo gruñido tranquilizador resonó en su pecho, y comenzó a hablar de Blanche de Rive con su hija, mientras comenzaba el largo viaje de regreso a Japón con su hija y familiar. no te apresures a volver con un cachorro que cuidar, especialmente un cachorro sin madre.  
Los padres Youkai eran muy protectores con sus hijos hoy en día, su tasa de natalidad era muy inferior a la de los humanos, y sus números disminuyeron drásticamente durante el Edo Jidai. Como tal, Sesshoumaru, una vez de regreso en su propiedad, casi lo cierra, solo familiares cercanos y amigos de la familia de confianza son admitidos.

Tsukiko creció bastante rápido durante los primeros meses, como era normal para youkai, y cuando finalmente logró tomar su forma humana a los seis meses, ya parecía tener cinco años. Luego dejó de crecer por completo, para su frustración.

"Deberias estar orgulloso." su padre había comentado "El primer estímulo cada vez mayor es envejecerte a una edad en la que eres capaz de defenderte, mientras disfrutas de tu infancia. Dejar de crecer tan joven es una señal de poder".  
"Lo sé." el joven lobo admitió "¡Pero todavía es molesto ser tan pequeño!" un gemido "He estado pareciendo un niño de cinco años durante décadas, y por el aspecto, seguiré pareciendo un niño cuando me envíen al primer curso de youkai de Mahoutokoro ..." protestó "¡La mayoría de los otros youkai lucirán como si tuvieran al menos el doble de mi edad!"

Esto fue cierto, por supuesto.

La mayoría de los youkai fueron enviados para un primer período de estudio de diez años en Mahoutokoro, que también era la principal escuela mágica en Japón, cuando tenían cincuenta años, en otras palabras, niños. Luego regresaron como adolescentes durante su primer siglo, y finalmente por tercera vez, cuando quisieron, como adultos, generalmente entre tres siglos y un milenio.  
El objetivo era alentar a las generaciones más jóvenes a conocer seres mágicos, ya sean youkai, sacerdotes y sacerdotisas, o brujas y magos, todo con el objetivo de unificar todo el ser mágico de Japón.

Esta era una política que había comenzado alrededor del momento en que todos decidieron retirarse del mundo mundano: primero el mundo youkai, luego la palabra mágica, y finalmente, incluso los santos sirvientes habían llegado a entender que ya no tenían un lugar en el mundo normal.

Los humanos no querían reconocer que lo sobrenatural estaba a su lado día a día, y eran demasiado numerosos para hacer la guerra sin grandes pérdidas.  
Como tales, habían decidido retirarse detrás de las barreras y otros encantamientos, tal como lo habían hecho sus hermanos en todo el mundo, algunos yendo tan lejos como migrando hacia el mundo alternativo y las realidades del bolsillo.

¤.¤.¤

Antes de ir a la escuela, por supuesto, había algo importante que hacer, algo que Sesshoumaru había estado rechazando durante años.  
La presentación oficial de su única hija y heredera de su sociedad.  
Algo que, como uno de los cuatro Señores de Japón, implicaba una fiesta fastuosa, y mucha gente importante, todo lo que despreciaba, y que a su hija no le gustaba mucho más.  
En la noche del 19 de octubre de 1962, para su quincuagésimo cumpleaños, todo el influyente ser mágico de Japón, e incluso algunos más lejanos, o incluso no mágicos, se reunieron en el salón principal de Taishou, vistiendo su mejor atuendo y el más caro joyas.

Como heredera de su padre, Tsukiko había comenzado su entrenamiento tan pronto como pudo tomar su forma humana, sabiendo que siempre tendría gente que la perseguiría y que siempre se esperaría que fuera la mejor.  
Ella era como tal vistiendo un atuendo formal hecho para una guerrera en lugar de una niña pequeña: una acromántula de siete capas, o más bien kumo youkai de seda kumo y hakama, la capa más externa blanca y bordada a mano con los colores de sus casas y representaciones tradicionales de Inu. Su cabello no estaba arreglado en un estilo elaborado, sino que fluía libremente, al igual que su padre, realzando la semejanza entre ellos.

Y como los invitados estaban en su mayoría allí, finalmente llegó el momento en que la presentaron formalmente, toda la atención se volvió hacia ella, y rápidamente pisó un pequeño escándalo mientras respondía a la llamada de su padre y se enfrentaba a todas las personas que la miraban con un panel de emociones en sus ojos, Padfoot orgullosamente parado a su lado, su pelaje limpio y cepillado, usando la rueda de Caos y la insignia de la Casa de la Luna alrededor de su cuello.  
Pero todo esto no era nada, al darse cuenta de que tenía que cuando ella entraba a su habitación, el corazón familiar de Light se había acelerado, y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Su esposo, el hombre que había logrado ascender a la divinidad solo para seguirla de una vida a otra, y que ella no había visto hasta ahora, estaba aquí.  
Ella comenzó a mirar a su alrededor discretamente mientras respondía a la multitud de simpatizantes, sean sinceros o no, eventualmente atrapando la atención de su padre.  
"¿Qué está pasando, Tsuki-hime?" preguntó en una pausa entre dos invitados

Se sonrojó levemente al ser atrapada, luego simplemente designó su muñeca, donde el tatuaje de la boda palpitando ligeramente era un testigo silencioso del hecho de que su esposo estaba vivo. "Él está aquí".  
Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja, mientras que él ya sabía que su hija había encontrado a su compañero de vida, literalmente, la vida, no significaba que no aprovecharía su derecho como torturador de su padre, sino que _hablaba_ con el niño.

" _Bambina_ ".  
La cara de Tsukiko se iluminó ante la denominación, y luego se rió.  
"¡Eres incluso más pequeño que yo!"

Y justo como ella había dicho, el youkai, mientras que él claramente se sentía más viejo que ella, se veía aún más joven que ella, luciendo como una niña grande de dos años, o una niña de tres años - Sesshoumaru se sintió a regañadientes impresionado.  
"Maldito crecer hasta una edad en la que puedes defenderte ..." gruñó la youkai de pelo verde y ojos rojos. "¡He pasado décadas atrapada en la forma de un niño! ¡Por supuesto que puedo defenderme en ella! quiero decir que lo disfruto ... "

"Al menos esta vez sabes que crecerás eventualmente". Tsukiko sonrió, tocando levemente el colmillo que colgaba de su cuello, un amuleto de colmillo de lobo que una vez había actuado como un alivio temporal de su maldición. "Entonces, ¿quién estás aquí ...?", Olfateó "Hueles como". .. "  
" Este es el mayor de Shippou ". Sesshoumaru comentó, habiendo reconocido el olor también "Kin Ryoichi, de la Casa de la Hoja".  
"Eso soy", confirmó el kit, inclinándose ante su señor "Me siento honrado".

"Tu padre habla mucho sobre ti y tus hermanos". Sesshoumaru comentó, en un tono que para cualquier otra persona hubiera parecido molesto, pero en verdad estaba un poco entretenido "¿Cuántos hay ahora?"  
"Seis", respondió Ryoichi en un largo tono de sufrimiento "¡seis en sesenta años! ¡Pensé que éramos kitsune, no conejos!"  
Tsukiko se rió ligeramente, fácilmente discerniendo detrás del tono aparentemente molesto, la afición por su familia que sentía su esposo - el hombre había sido huérfano en ambos de su vida después de todo, incluso si tenía una tía que lo cuidaba la segunda vez.

Sesshoumaru más tarde le había informado a ambos que mientras la boda todavía se celebraba, no toleraría nada menos que un cortejo apropiado y, finalmente, el apareamiento, el camino youkai, para su hija, que por supuesto el kitsune no tenía ninguna objeción. Él amaba a su esposa, ¿por qué le rechazaría otra ceremonia? Sin mencionar que, como hija y heredera del Señor de Occidente, era una verdadera princesa, y eso significaba que se debían seguir tradiciones.

¤.¤.¤

Como tal, Ryoichi pasó los meses siguientes a la presentación de Tsukiko a la sociedad preparando un primer regalo como declaración de intenciones.

Tsukiko se rió ligeramente cuando Sesshoumaru anunció que no sería bienvenido hasta que encontrara un regalo apropiado. "Ah, pero chichi-ue, ya me dio su primer asesinato". ella había declarado, sus manos dirigidas al collar donde colgaban una vieja bala y una rueda de caos "e incluso su lugar en el círculo de la reencarnación. ¿Qué más podría regalarme?"  
Inu Lord estaba una vez más impresionado de mala gana, incluso como ser humano, el hombre había entendido el valor de un regalo de cortejo, al parecer. Aún así, solo significaba que tenía que encontrar algo mejor ahora que era tanto un youkai como un dios.

En cuanto a Ryoichi, estaba pensando.

Puede haber sido de unos setenta años, la mayor parte de sus habilidades giraban en torno a la lucha, mientras tomaba su deber como hijo mayor de uno de los generales del oeste muy en serio - que puede haber sido sacerdote y mago especializado en la caza, sino como una youkai sí consideró en su deber dejar a los que se comieron por sus instintos más básicos y dejar que la corrupción no sea más que bestias de ellos.  
Efectivamente, también había muchos humanos corruptos dando vueltas, pero un youkai era mucho más difícil de corromper y mucho más peligroso una vez corrompido.

Hubo un tiempo en que los humanos creían que eran demonios, y aunque ese no era el caso, sus fuertes instintos y su sed de sangre hicieron que les fuera mucho más fácil caer en la locura incluso sin tomar en cuenta la corrupción; como tal, youkai comenzó un entrenamiento riguroso mucho más joven, siendo la meditación una parte importante de sus primeros años de vida.  
Un youkai que no controlaba sus emociones era, después de todo un riesgo, tanto para sí mismo como para los demás a su alrededor, y cuanto más poderoso era el youkai, más importante era para él mantener el control; que era una de las razones por las que Sesshoumaru podía parecer tan frío para las personas que no lo conocían.

Aún así, Ryoichi tuvo un regalo de cortejo para encontrar, y lo que es más importante, una mayoría de edad para atravesar.  
Mientras que su padre se sorprendió cuando declaró su intención de tomar el juicio, décadas antes de lo habitual, entendió tan pronto como escuchó que no solo su hijo había encontrado a su compañero, sino que era la hija del Gran Perro, quien había nacido con el marcado de un alfa.

¤.¤.¤

"¿Qué diablos está haciendo este camarón aquí?" un impetuoso lobo marrón preguntó cuando Ryo llegó al campo de juicio  
Otro lobo, claramente su hermano, pisoteó su pie "¡Este es el primer nacido de Shippou-sama, idiota!"  
"No cambia el hecho de que es un camarón". el primero gruñó

Ryo se rió entre dientes, solía ser subestimado por su tamaño, aunque era bien sabido que cuanto más joven cuidabas de tu primer espolón en crecimiento, más fuerte te volvías, no detenía la reacción natural de considerar a alguien joven como un niño y no como un luchador.  
Fue precisamente el objetivo de esta primera espuela creciente después de todo ...

Con un parpadeo de dedo, liberó su control de sus poderes, la apariencia humana fue reemplazada por su forma más natural - orejas redondas reemplazadas por duendes, dos colas peludas prolijamente enroscadas en su hombro - y las llamas estallaron a los pies de cada uno de los youkai canino que lo había estado mirando con recelo unos segundos antes.  
Si bien era divertido ver a los idiotas pensar que era débil debido a su tamaño, esas personas necesitaban darse cuenta en este momento de su verdadero poder si tuvieran una cacería exitosa.

Ya, sus ojos se habían ensanchado, tanto por su claro dominio de **Fox Fire** , como por el número de colas que lucía; dos colas era algo youkai canino ganado con poder, y la mayoría solo obtuvieron su segunda cola durante su primer siglo. Ryoichi tenía setenta y dos años, pero ya era más poderoso que la mayoría, se dieron cuenta, ya que el único otro perro que lucía su segunda cola era una zorra roja que jugaba con ilusión en un rincón del claro mientras observaba la escena con una sonrisa divertida .

"Me alegro de verte aquí, Ryo-dono".  
"¿Por qué insistes en llamarme así, A-chan?" el kitsune negro suspiró  
"Porque te molesta, por supuesto. Al lado de ti, llámame A-chan. Lo cual es repugnante".  
"Pararé el día que dejes de llamarme ser Ryo-dono".

Por supuesto, ya tenían cientos de minutos de conversación, pero Akane, del Clan Fang, era su primo más cercano, apenas dos décadas mayor que él. Ella también se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, de la hermana menor de Hiraku, líder de la Casa de Fang, y más notablemente, la kitsune Tsukiko se había hecho amiga de su vida como Sawada Kazami.  
O más bien, sería amigo, ya que no pasaría por varias décadas aún: las reencarnaciones múltiples eran un negocio confuso como ese, ya que realmente no les importaba el flujo de tiempo ...

Aun así, aunque era bastante molesta, Akane era familia, y habían vivido su primera cacería juntas, cuando la propia madre de Akane había sido tomada por la corrupción; este tipo de eventos crearon lazos fuertes, y desde entonces, ella había seguido su ejemplo en las peleas que se habían metido, ya sea que se burlasen del resto de sus hermanos y primos, o de la verdadera cacería.  
Y así, con bastante naturalidad, Akane se alineó detrás de él, y el otro canino también lo hizo, viendo al único que podría haber impugnado su poder aplazarlo.

La caza en sí misma, reflexionó Ryoichi, fue sorprendentemente fácil: justo como Tsukiko había descrito, a un criminal se le había dado la oportunidad de salir en libertad, y su trabajo era cazarlo dentro de un tiempo impartido.  
Pero donde las probabilidades se habían apilado contra ellos por su manada, su caza era justa, ningún humano había sido inesperadamente arrojado en medio de ellos sin saber nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, y desde que había evaluado su autoridad desde el principio, el canino actuó bien juntos.  
Atraparon al criminal, un tanuki ladrón, en seis horas, y la pelea que siguió fue bastante corta: los tanuki esperaban no ser encontrados en el tiempo que se les dio, ya que él sabía que era más débil y, como tal, solo dieron una token fight antes de rendirse.

 **[¡Desafío LV90 completo! La mayoría de edad ...**  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 10XP, +1  
 **Recompensa de bono de** trofeos de caza **: (** 25 + 12) XP, título **"alfa"** ligado al alma desbloqueado (+1 de fuerza, +1 de agilidad, +2 de carisma)]  
 **[subir de nivel !** ¡Ahora eres el nivel 91!  
 _\+ 1SP]_

"Una actuación honorable". la pequeña manada se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que el que los había saludado al final de su cacería no era otro que su propio señor "¿Lo has decidido entonces?"  
En mudo asombro, señalaron hacia Ryoichi, confirmando el hecho de que había sido elegido como su alfa.  
Una elegante mano giró su rostro hacia arriba, y dos garras cavaron un sangriento rastro en cada lado, justo debajo de sus ojos, en el mismo patrón que usó Tsukiko.

"¿Puedes explicarme por qué demonios vino el Señor del Oeste?" siseó Akane mientras el señor volvía a su verdadera forma y los dejó.  
Ryoichi tragó saliva ante el amenazador aura que rodeaba a su primo, luego explicó con cautela "Bueno, la razón por la que tomé la prueba tan temprano es porque he encontrado a mi compañero ... no podría cortejarla como niña ya que ella ya hizo su juicio ... "

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron de par en par: "¡La hime de la luna! ¡Estás cortejando a la jodida hija del Lobo Blanco y la Perfección asesina! ¡No me extraña que haya venido él mismo!" ella dijo, levantando la voz en estado de shock.  
Pronto, todos los youkai del grupo lo miraban, con incredulidad y respeto en sus ojos "Wow. Sabes, se necesita un tipo especial de coraje para cortejar a la única hija de un youkai tan poderoso. Tienes agallas, alfa ". el único inu del grupo dijo, divertido  
"Eso, o estás loco". el mismo lobo descarado que había estado listo para desafiarlo antes rió, animosidad olvidada durante la cacería

"¡Escuché que fue a su primera cacería cuando tenía veinte años!" un zorro asombrado dijo - y si era cierto, lo que Ryo no dudaba, tenía razón al ser impresionado, la mayoría de los yokai no asistieron a su primera cacería hasta que fueron a Mahoutokoro  
"Bueno, ella es una asesina nata ". no pudo evitar alardear acerca de la _bambina_ que amaba  
"Pero de nuevo también lo eres", suspiró Akane "o es una combinación hecha en el cielo, o en el infierno".

Al día siguiente de su mayoría de edad, Shippou había llevado a su hijo a Totosai, el viejo herrero de armas, mientras que su aspecto era todavía lo mejor en su oficio, y bastante quisquilloso con aquellos para quienes había diseñado su arma.  
"Hnn. Realmente no estás a favor de la espada". el artesano rápidamente se dio cuenta de "Dotado de fuego y ... curación. Combinación peculiar. ¡Abierta!"

Con un chasquido, dos de los colmillos kitsune habían sido arrebatados. Envió una mirada fulminante a su padre, que se reía tanto que casi estuvo llorando; ¡pensar que el hombre era un general reconocido! Si las personas pudieran verlo en su vida cotidiana, pronto se desilusionarían con el zorro; él puede ser serio cuando sea necesario, no era su verdadero temperamento ...  
"¡Sabía que no contarle sobre eso valdría la pena!" Shippou se estaba riendo, esquivando distraídamente la llama que se precipitaba hacia él; ya estaba acostumbrado a los ataques intempestivos de su hijo mayor; el kit tenía un temperamento tan ardiente!

"¿Podrías evitar incendiar mi tienda?" el viejo arma-herrero se quebró, antes de resoplar "Kitsune ..." refunfuñó, empujándolos por la puerta "¡Fuera! ¡Vuelve dentro de tres días!"  
"Ni siquiera dijo lo que iba a hacer ..." Ryo señaló  
"Eso es Totosai para ti". su padre se encogió de hombros "Es el mejor, pero también es muy excéntrico. Aún así no te preocupes, él sabe lo que te quedará bien".  
"¿Cómo puede él?" Ryo preguntó: "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de saber lo que me queda. Estoy más acostumbrado al arma de fuego, después de todo ... Y bueno, tengo a León por eso". afirmó, su camaleón familiar sacudiendo su tong en reconocimiento cuando escuchó su nombre

Tres días después, un Totosai muy satisfecho los estaba devolviendo a su tienda, después de amenazarlos de muerte si jugaban con fuego mientras estaban adentro ...

Ryo miró las hojas silenciosamente impresionado, aunque por fuera no parecían tan impresionantes, podía sentir el poder zumbando justo debajo del metal, llamándolo. Lo que fue aún más sorprendente fue la naturaleza de la llamada, una llamada a sus llamas, que no era sorprendente ya que entre **Fox Fire** y la **manipulación de fuego** , él estaba bastante alineado con el elemento; pero la segunda espada llamó, de forma más inesperada, hacia sus **Llamas del Sol** y su **Arte Curativo** ...

Esta no era una espada hecha para matar.

"Veo que te has dado cuenta, entonces". Totosai comentó con una sonrisa satisfecha de sí misma "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve la oportunidad de fabricar ese arma".

[Nivelación del arma **Sun Blade (Lv1)** recibido: + 3End, +10 defensa, +1 a toda curación realizada y recibida  
Nivelación: Arma **Estrella Espada (Lv1)** recibida: + 3Int, +10 de daño, +1 de daño de Fuego]

Ryoichi levantó una ceja, mientras las estadísticas de la nueva arma eran lastimosamente bajas, eran elementos de nivelación, y para cuando los hubiera elevado a su propio nivel, serían irremplazables. No es de extrañar que Tsukiko siempre usara FuurinKiba, tanto la mayoría de edad como el pago de una deuda de vida.  
Si hubiera sido creado por alguien con la mitad de talento que Totosai, nunca debe haber encontrado su coincidencia durante su vida como humano.

Los dos cuchillos de hoja grande se deslizaron fácilmente en la funda oculta que llevaba en las botas, que hasta ahora había estado vacía, y se inclinó profundamente hacia el herrero de armas.  
"¡Ah! ¡Entonces te das cuenta de su valor después de todo, pequeño Dios!"  
No estaba sorprendido de que Totosai lo hubiera notado, mientras que los youkai normales necesitaban una situación de vida o muerte, los poderosos siempre parecían darse cuenta de que carecía del aroma de la muerte. Entre los youkai, los viejos significaban poderosos, e incluso si parecía senil, Totosai era muy viejo.

De repente, se sintió impresionado por una inspiración y se volvió hacia el artesano ...

¤.¤.¤

Diciembre apenas comenzaba cuando la familia Taishou escuchó nuevamente las noticias del hijo de Shippo: la idea de Ryoichi tuvo que ser trabajada un poco, y pasó bastante tiempo con Totosai y Talbot trabajando en el proyecto.  
Debido a que se habían interesado tanto con la idea de Ryoichi, lo ayudaron y lo vinieron a la finca del señor para su presentación.

Ver a ambos artesanos tan ansiosos por trabajar en algo intrigó a Sesshoumaru, incluso si no era inmediatamente evidente: a su edad, no se interesaron demasiado en las cosas, ya habían visto y hecho mucho. En cuanto a su hija, sus ojos ya estaban en el objeto de la artesanía, sintiendo su llamada ya que solo alguien en sintonía con las almas y la sangre podría hacerlo.  
"Es una funda para FuurinKiba", reconoció inmediatamente "Pero ... También es más". ella continuó, sus poderes girando suavemente alrededor de ella y obteniendo una sensación del elemento

Físicamente hablando, era una vaina, porque Ryo acababa de darse cuenta de lo valioso que era Kiba, no solo como un regalo, sino por el gran potencial bruto que tenía, también se había dado cuenta de que la bella arma rara vez se veía fuera de una pelea.  
Y mientras en su vida anterior, el arma tradicional habría parecido extraña: en esta vida, cuando no en el mundo mundano, se consideraría natural que la hime de la Casa de la Luna se viera con un arma digna de ella, y ella era joven buscando lo suficiente que incluso un wakizashi sería demasiado grande para ella, lo que significaba que Kiba era perfecto para ella.

Pero aunque la hoja en sí era hermosa, recordó que el agarre y la funda no eran nada digno de mención. Esta parte del trabajo, Totosai había estado muy involucrado, yendo a un viejo espíritu de árbol que estaba familiarizado con la madera.  
Pero, por supuesto, aunque el producto final era hermoso, la madera brillante más duradera que cualquier metal gracias a su origen youkai y su decoración experta, no era todo lo que era, como Tsukiko había adivinado fácilmente.  
"Emite un sentimiento similar al de Ma no Kiba". ella analizó, refiriéndose al talismán que había usado la vida atrás para obtener un respiro de la maldición bajo la que estaba, y todavía estaba alrededor de su cuello, incluso ahora como un recuerdo "Ya que ninguno de nosotros está maldito, supongo que debe agota nuestra energía espiritual ... pero ¿por qué? " se preguntó, entonces sus ojos se abrieron "

"Eso es. Al igual que Ma no Kiba es para mí ahora que ya no estoy maldito". confirmó "Blood-locked también, lo que significa que nadie podría tocar tu arma sin tu asentimiento ..." Los ojos de Tsukiko se ensancharon, cada vez era mejor "Es un elemento de nivelación también". a su alrededor, los artesanos tenían curiosidad sobre el término, pero entendieron lo que quería decir  
"¡Y por la forma en que está en sintonía contigo, podré darte una idea de dónde estás!" concluyó con asombro, sus poderes casi parpadeando en el espectro visible con su excitación "¡No más me pregunto cómo diablos voy a encontrarte sin saber cómo has encarnado! Oh, yo debería hacer lo mismo por ti, no debería ¿YO?"

Alargó la mano hacia el youkai de aspecto pequeño, abrazándolo con la diversión del youkai. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y se sonrojó ligeramente. Un divertido kitsune le impidió alejarse demasiado de él cogiéndole la mano.  
"Supongo que tu hija lo aprueba". Shippou comentó, la risa apenas oculta en su voz  
"Parece que sí". Sesshoumaru respondió suavemente  
"Esh, todavía suenas tan serio incluso cuando somos solo nosotros ..." se quejó el kitsune dorado

"Estar con la familia no significa que tenga que actuar como un rufián". el señor respondió con una sonrisa divertida - esto era una broma familiar para los dos  
Con el olor a sangre, volvieron su atención a sus hijos - Tsukiko cortó rápidamente su palma para sintonizar el regalo de cortejo para ella.

[Nivelación del elemento **FuurinSaya** (Lv1) recibido: + 3End, +10 defensa, 1/100 SP de almacenamiento, tasa de carga 1SP / min y 1SP / min de Kin Ryoichi]

La funda que ahora estaba en sintonía con Ryo y ella pronto se ató a su cintura, Kiba se deslizó sin problemas dentro y Ryo dejó pulso sus poderes ligeramente para cerrar la herida, incluso si no hubiera tomado mucho tiempo por sí misma.  
"Bueno, ahora que tu regalo de cortejo ha sido aceptado", declaró Sesshoumaru, levantándose "vayamos al dojo".

Si bien no se dejó intimidar fácilmente, ya que había sido el mejor sicario del mundo, y luego el líder militar de una nación de cincuenta millones de almas, el joven kitsune aún tragaba un poco.  
Incluso si tenía confianza en sus habilidades, se dio cuenta de que era joven, muy joven, y este era el propio Killing Perfection que lo iba a poner a prueba en este larguero. No, esta batalla, porque él sinceramente dudaba de que el inu pudiera aguantar mucho.  
Bueno, al menos se curó rápido, incluso para un youkai.

Tsukiko estaba haciendo un mohín mientras marchaban hacia el gran dojo "¿Por qué te diviertes?" gruñó a su padre  
"No me estoy divirtiendo, estoy probando a tu pareja potencial".  
"Sí, porque no va a aprovechar la situación, casi lo matará sin siquiera sudar, y declarará que su actuación es aceptable sin importar lo bien que lo haga". ella contradijo dudosamente  
"Este Sesshoumaru nunca actuaría como un matón mezquino".  
"Bah, eso no es intimidación, es amor duro, algo en lo que sobresalgas. Y vuelves a hablar en tercera persona cuando dices una mentira tan grande que sabes perfectamente que nunca va a durar".

"No te preocupes, musume, vas a tener muchas ocasiones para jugar con gente nueva una vez que te vayas a Mahoutokoro".  
"Y es mejor que no sean un grupo de debiluchos", rezó en voz alta "o esos serán diez largos y aburridos años".  
La pelea que siguió se desarrolló como ella había esperado, incluso si Ryoichi resistió excepcionalmente bien, considerando tanto su apariencia física como la abrumadora diferencia de nivel entre los dos.

Luego, el señor del oeste reconoció formalmente al kitsune negro como su pretendiente, y compartieron su youki, algo que podía hacerse con un mordisco o con un colmillo infundido con youki. Debido a que ambos todavía tenían la marca de su primera vida juntos en la muñeca, por supuesto fue una evidencia para agregar al youki allí. Como la marca era mágica, pulsaba ligeramente e incorporaba el cambio sin problemas.

Ahora, todos los youkai sentirían que ambos se comprometieron tan pronto como sintieron su youki.

¤.¤.¤

La inscripción de Tsukiko en Mahoutokoro, y la noticia de que estaba comprometida creó un gran revuelo.

Este revuelo casi se olvidó cuando el funcionario de la escuela se dio cuenta de que estaba marcada para dos cursos por los registros automáticos, el _Ciclo de estudio primario de Youkai_ , por supuesto, pero también el _Curso principal_ del _Santo Siervo_ .  
Un youkai de sangre pura simplemente no tenía reiki, ¡esto nunca se había visto antes!

Técnicamente, los poderes sagrados, lo que se llamaba reiki, eran un tipo especial de poderes espirituales, y los youkai tenían poderes espirituales, ya que era la mitad de lo que creaba su youki, la otra mitad era su fuerza vital; pero de nuevo todos tenían poderes espirituales, incluso uno muy débil. Pero reiki, esto era diferente, eso significaba que la persona había nacido bendecida por los dioses, y eventualmente podría obtener aún más poderes si lograba obtener la aprobación directa de un dios específico ...  
Por supuesto, ella no estaba realmente sorprendida, esto fue la bendición de Magic en el trabajo, simplemente. Aún así, la idea de que mientras estaba viva la reconocerían como su propio Santo Servidor era bastante divertida.

Como no esperaba que los profesores reconocieran sus poderes, nunca pensó que sería capaz de tomar el curso de sirviente sagrado, por lo que tuvo que pensar un poco al respecto con su padre; finalmente, se decidió que seguiría los diez años del _ciclo de estudio primario de Youkai,_ según lo programado, y luego regresar más tarde durante los cuatro años del _Curso principal_ del _Santo Siervo_ .

Aunque inicialmente estaba cansado de ella, los monjes, sacerdotes y otros solterones de la capilla se sintieron demasiado curiosos, y se los encontró regularmente colgando a su alrededor, y algunos de los otros youkai de su clase, queriendo comprender mejor qué la hacía diferente.  
El hecho de que Padfoot la siguiera a todas partes, que evidentemente no era un youkai sino un sirviente sagrado, fue lo primero que se dieron cuenta, y la confirmación en sus ojos de que no había ningún error cometido por el maestro de la escuela. Ella realmente debe ser una sirvienta sagrada de algún tipo, sin importar cuán extraño era.

Para los youkai, aquellos que tenían padres poderosos ya sabían que ella era inmortal, mientras que los otros, la atención atraída a sus poderes por su irregularidad, pronto se dieron cuenta de lo mismo. Y eso fue todo - youkai, como una de las especies con la vida más larga en el planeta, también fueron los que más presenciaron la influencia de las deidades en la Tierra.  
Darse cuenta de que una diosa honesta a buena caminaba entre ellos era interesante, pero no redefinía la vida; entendían lo suficiente que la mayoría de sus poderes eran inútiles en los Reinos Mortales. Claro, ella iba a ser poderosa, pero eso ya había sido un hecho con su ascendencia youkai ...

Pero pronto se hicieron apuestas acerca de qué santo humano se daría cuenta de la verdad acerca de su tiempo, y cuándo. ¡Con cuánto tiempo vivieron, tuvieron que encontrar formas de entretenerse!  
Fue un joven sacerdote en su segundo año de _Curso de especialidad_ de _Holy Servant_ quien lo adivinó.

Como la mayoría en el _Curso de especialidad de Santo Siervo_ , él era solo un estudiante de medio tiempo, cuidando su santuario el resto del tiempo, y debido a que no había ninguna verdadera doncella en su santuario, tenía que encargarse de la trabajo místico solo, que fue una tarea difícil, especialmente dado el hecho de que no era el más talentoso en términos de poderes espirituales, y fue sucesor de un antiguo santuario, que albergaba a uno de los pabellones más poderosos que ocultaba los seres mágicos de Tokio .

Pero lo que el sacerdote carecía de poderes, más que compensó con su impresionante conocimiento.  
Y así fue como un día, en lugar de presumir en voz alta sobre el último logro de su hijo, vagó hacia el árbol de sakura eternamente floreciente en el que estaba descansando en los jardines de la escuela, Padfoot perezosamente acostada sobre sus pies.

Habló un poco sobre la historia de la escuela, lo cual no fue una sorpresa, ya que la Historia era su especialidad y pasión, antes de preguntar: "Entonces, ¿está permitido preguntar qué hace una diosa entre nosotros como mortal? ¿Y cómo funciona? "¿Y qué clase de diosa eres tú? Y ..."  
Tsukiko se rió, ahora que había empezado, su sed de conocimiento lo estaba dominando, y su familiar ladró su diversión con ella, ambas pensando en un pelo tupido amiga de ella con una pasión por el conocimiento, cuando aún no había ascendido ...

Un youkai cercano, escuchando las preguntas gracias a su agudo oído, gruñó una maldición, ya que acababa de perder la apuesta entre ellos. Había estado tan seguro de que sería un estudiante más poderoso, pero al final, fue el conocimiento el que ganó.  
El sacerdote se detuvo, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y se sonrojó, antes de inclinarse apresuradamente. "¡Lo siento, Taishou-hime! Estoy divagando ... Soy Higurashi Daisuke, sacerdote del Santuario Sunset".  
Alzó una ceja ante el nombre; no era una coincidencia, lo sabía tanto. Este hombre estaba relacionado, de una manera u otra, con la chica a la que había sido enviada para ayudar. Hasta ahora no se había preocupado demasiado, sabiendo que Fate haría su trabajo guiándola a su cargo, pero fue bueno finalmente encontrar a alguien relacionado con el héroe que se suponía que debía ayudar.

Aún así, la ausencia de Life Quest señaló el hecho de que dicho héroe aún no había existido, incluso era posible que ella aún no hubiera nacido, ya que como youkai su vida era tan larga. Pero probablemente valió la pena hacerse amigo del hombre, ¡y él fue el primero entre los humanos en darse cuenta de lo que era!  
"Entonces es un placer conocerte, Higurashi-san". sonrió "Y para responder a tus preguntas ... Soy la hermana de la Muerte, y mi trabajo es ayudar al elegido de los Reinos Mortales a pensar en su destino, y este es Padfoot, mi familiar".  
"Uh. ¿Una especie de dios de héroes entonces?" reflexionó "No recuerdo haber escuchado nada sobre esto ..."  
"Bueno, soy bastante joven como una diosa". ella admitió que "solo he ayudado a dos héroes por ahora, por lo que es normal".  
"¡Creo que incluso los dioses tienen que empezar en algún lado, nunca me di cuenta!" reflexionó, fascinación clara en su voz  
"Yo tampoco, antes de convertirme en uno". ella admitió fácilmente - provocando otra multitud de preguntas del sacerdote de ojos brillantes

Este fue el comienzo de su amistad con Higurashi Daisuke.  
El hombre amaba su santuario, que había pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones, a su familia, y tenía una pasión por la historia que lo convertía en alguien a quien recurrir siempre que quisiera saber más sobre ... bueno, casi cualquier cosa, incluso si tenía una tendencia a divagar  
Ella se mantuvo en contacto después de que terminó sus estudios, visitando con frecuencia: el Santuario ya había sido el que su padre le había llevado para las celebraciones de fin de año, se dio cuenta con algo de sorpresa.

Los años pasaron rápido, Daisuke envejeciendo y su hijo creciendo. Al igual que su padre, Mamoru era un bloomer tardío, sus poderes sagrados despertaban solo alrededor de los quince años, pero mientras hacía su primer curso de estudios, decidió omitir el segundo, ya que se había enamorado y se había casado mientras tanto, y no quería enredar a su esposa normal en lo sobrenatural que era su destino diario en el santuario.

Daisuke se había sentido desalentado por la decisión, pero la respetaba, a pesar de que claramente pensaba que la nueva Sra. Higurashi estaba hecha de cosas lo suficientemente severas como para aprender a vivir sabiendo que había más en el mundo de lo que ella había sabido.

¤.¤.¤

Mientras Daisuke se convirtió en una de sus mejores amigas, él no fue el único que hizo por supuesto: tuvo la amistad más peculiar con una antigua doncella santuario youkai cuyos poderes se habían despertado muy temprano cuando su familia había sido asesinada por un yokai corrupto. .  
Huérfana a los siete años, con sus poderes casi fuera de control, la habían llevado a Mahoutokoro, la gran escuela estaba preparada para tales casos, ya que era una triste necesidad: el ser corrompido se sentía atraído por aquellos con altos poderes espirituales, ser magos, sirviente sagrado o youkai, y aunque el gobierno mágico hizo lo mejor, simplemente no podía estar en todas partes.

Saitou Saiyuri había sido arrojada de su profundidad, de repente aprendiendo que había mucho más en el mundo de lo que ella sabría, y tener que seguir el _Curso Principal_ del _Santo Servidor_ tan joven. En realidad, no había una edad establecida para el curso, ya que estaba construido para dejar suficiente tiempo libre como para combinarlo con estudios normales, pero ella todavía era la estudiante más joven en eso, aunque no era inusual que se encontrara el servidor sagrado. entre los cinco y diez años de edad, sus poderes eran generalmente lo suficientemente discretos como para que la familia fuera notificada, y se alentó al niño a venir a Mahoutokoro en algún lugar durante sus primeros años de adolescencia.  
Esta no era una opción para Saiyuri, cuyos poderes se habían despertado violentamente.

Sus primeros meses habían sido un infierno, entre la pesadilla y sus dones fuera de control, y para el final de su primer año escolar, se había vuelto cerrada al mundo, todavía muy desconfiada del youkai y menospreciando a sus compañeros de clase como sin duda alguna era la más poderosa y la más dedicada entre ellos.  
Entonces, Taishou Tsukiko había venido a Mahoutokoro.  
Cuando se confirmaron los rumores acerca de que el ookami estaba dotado de poderes sagrados, ella se indignó: ¿qué pensaban los dioses al dar su bendición a semejante ... bestia?

Pero no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, ya que era la más joven de las youkai, incluso más joven que ella, y cuando el sacerdote Higurashi comenzó a ser su amigo, su curiosidad no hizo más que crecer. Claramente, el estudiante mayor parecía haber adivinado algo que todos los youkai ya sabían, y él no estaba hablando, afirmando que si él hubiera sido capaz de entender, ellos también deberían haberlo hecho.  
Y tenía razón, por supuesto, y estaba furiosa consigo misma por no entender lo que un anciano, pero un sacerdote mucho menos poderoso claramente tenía.  
Entonces ella decidió acercarse a Tsukiko.

"Realmente no me gusta la forma en que actúas, sabes". el lobo había declarado cándidamente en cuestión de minutos "Está en tus ojos. Miras a Daisuke-kun porque él no es tan poderoso como tú, me miras porque no soy humano ..."  
"¿Qué sabrías? ¡No eres más que un hime mimado! ella mordió, furiosa porque la otra chica se había atrevido a criticarla de esa manera  
"Y eres una mocosa egoísta y arrogante". Tsukiko había respondido fácilmente "Puedes tener una buena comprensión de tu Reiki, siempre habrá alguien que es mejor que tú en algo".  
"¡Tch, no hables como si entendieras algo sobre el reiki! ¡Puedes tener el potencial, no sabes nada sobre nuestro regalo!"

Tsukiko se rió "¿De verdad crees que solo porque no sigo tus cursos, no sé nada sobre los poderes con los que nací? ¿Crees que la primera miko tuvo el lujo de una escuela para aprender sobre su regalo? ? "  
El youkai hizo algo que rara vez hizo, soltó cualquier aura en su aura, las colas gemelas flotando ligeramente y una ola de poder fluyendo a su alrededor; Canuto a su lado parecía mucho más amenazador de lo que usualmente lo hacía, las sombras se formaban a su alrededor mientras los miraba como si los retara a acercarse a su amante.

Los ojos de Saiyuri se ensancharon, porque no solo era la princesa loba mucho más poderosa que ella, o cualquier otra persona en la escuela, sino que también significaba que no solo su youki, sino que incluso su reiki estaba bajo su control en permanencia. Algo que ella, como la mayoría del sirviente sagrado, si se podía creer en la aturdida mirada que la rodeaba, ni siquiera lo consideraba.  
Incluso su familiar estaba en control de sus poderes!  
Ninguno de los youkai parecía sorprendido, y tampoco Daisuke.

"Sabes", el sacerdote comentó ligeramente mientras ella reinaba su aura en "Hubiera pensado que el toque de la muerte era mucho más duro".  
"La muerte no es cruel para quienes no lo desafían". el joven youkai explicó con una sonrisa "La gente tiende a olvidar que no habría una Vida sin Muerte".

Le tomaría más tiempo a Saiyuri darse cuenta de qué era exactamente Tsukiko, pero su amistad comenzó ese día.  
La mayoría de las personas a primera vista, aunque se odiaban entre sí, las dos chicas siempre se estaban insultando después de todo. Pero Saiyuri había empezado a respetar a la princesa con la comprensión de que ella entendía sus propios poderes, y los respetaba mucho más de lo que la mayoría de los sirvientes sagrados hacía en los estudios del curso principal.  
Muchos siervos santos no aprendieron a ver sus poderes como el don que eran, y solo los vieron como una herramienta, o una carga, y esas personas nunca volvieron para el curso de especialidad, la mayoría de las veces volvieron a lo mundano. vida.

Saiyuri entendió sus poderes bastante bien, sabía que eran tanto un regalo como un deber.  
Debido a que Tsukiko entendía sus propios poderes de la misma manera, podía respetarla.  
Y con respeto, vino la amistad, y poco a poco, la joven salió de su caparazón, y aprendió a soltar su odio.

¤.¤.¤

Saiyuri era demasiado joven para ser independiente cuando terminó sus estudios principales, ni siquiera tenía doce años todavía; pero con los estudios terminados, ya no podía quedarse en el orfanato de Mahoutokoro.  
Tanto Daisuke como Tsukiko encontraron desagradable la idea de que su amigo volviera al sistema público. Pero Daisuke ya tenía un hijo, y su Santuario no ganaba suficiente dinero para comprar otro. Entonces Tsukiko se volvió hacia su padre.

Muchos se sorprendieron cuando el señor de aspecto frío se enfrentó a una joven doncella del santuario como pupilo de la Casa de la Luna: eran personas que no lo conocían. Shippou, por su parte, se había reído "¡No puedo creer que lo estés haciendo otra vez! Si tus enemigos se hubieran dado cuenta de tu debilidad eran los niños pequeños que necesitaban ayuda en los días ..."  
El kitsune saltó fácilmente del látigo venenoso y ácido de youki, todavía riendo, pero Sesshoumaru no tenía ningún argumento contradictorio.  
Saiyuri estaba lejos de ser el primer pupilo que había tomado bajo su protección después de todo ...

Y así, Saiyuri comenzó su vida como una pupila del señor del oeste: estaba inscrita en una escuela mundana de alto nivel, tenía clases regulares programadas para la noche, ya sea sobre tradiciones o peleas, y pasaba al menos una tarde cada semana. Fin ayudar en el Santuario Sunset.  
Para cuando Tsukiko finalmente había salido de Mahoutokoro, Saiyuri había crecido, convirtiéndose en una mujer fuerte, confiada y elegante, con un exuberante cabello negro cayendo en su espalda y penetrantes ojos plateados. También se preguntaba si volvería a Mahoutokoro para comenzar la segunda parte de sus estudios, ahora que ya tenía edad suficiente.  
Pero ella tenía una solicitud primero.

"Quiero que me lleves a cazar".  
Tsukiko no estaba realmente sorprendida.

Mientras que la doncella del santuario rara vez se convertía en cazadora, ya que sus poderes giraban principalmente en torno a la curación y erigir barrios, había una doncella guerrera luchando contra youkai una vez y mientras ella hacía las paces con youkai, Saiyuri siempre odiaba profundamente corrupto por lo que le habían hecho a su familia.  
Afortunadamente, ella era demasiado consciente del riesgo de corrupción para responder alguna vez al llamado de venganza. Pero eso no significaba que ella no hiciera nada en su poder para evitar que aparecieran otros casos como el de ella.

"¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no fuiste con uno de los cazadores permanentes?" se preguntó, sabiendo que entre ser una pupila de Sesshoumaru y sus propios poderes, la mayoría de los cazadores la habrían  
abrazado con un latido del corazón. Saiyuri sonrió. "Tú eres el que salvó mi vida, Tsuki-hime. Si no hubieras encarnado. en el mundo de los vivos por la razón que sea, aún estaría solo y odiando a mi alrededor. Probablemente ya me habría enamorado de la corrupción ... "

"Oh, ¿entonces eres consciente de lo que soy ahora?" Tsukiko se dio cuenta "¡No me lo dijiste!"  
Un encogimiento de hombros "No había un punto. Eres lo que eres, y eso es todo, no cambia lo que eres. Incluso si me siento un poco estúpido por tratar de decirte acerca de los poderes sagrados ahora". dijo con una sonrisa, demostrando lo lejos que había llegado de la niña enojada que había sido

Tsukiko sonrió felizmente y reconoció la notificación que había aparecido en el Juego de Caos con la petición de su amiga ...

 **[Desafío LV90! Nacimiento de un nuevo cazador ...**  
 **Objetivo:** llevar a Saiyuri a la caza  
 **Objetivo extra:** dejar que Saiyuri tenga un golpe mortal  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 10XP, desbloquea el _sistema de caza_  
 **Bonificación recompensa:** \+ 25XP, +1 trofeo de caza]

Se preguntó brevemente sobre el _Sistema de Caza_ , tal vez esos Trofeos de Caza que habían acumulado cerca de su dinero en su Inventario finalmente serían útiles ... Entonces su mente volvió a la caza misma.  
Su padre le había dicho que circulaban rumores acerca de un neko caído de las tribus panteras: un youkai corrupto que era lo suficientemente poderoso como para haber matado a dos cazadores menores que lo perseguían, y al parecer ahora lo seguían otros dos neko, esta vez gatos salvajes simples.

Ella había planeado ir con Ryoichi; entre los dos, deberían poder arreglárselas, incluso mientras vigilaban a Saiyuri.  
Fue decidido.

La caza decidió, rápidamente arrastró a Saiyuri a la armería. ¡De ninguna manera llevaría a la chica a una pelea sin el equipo apropiado!  
"¿Que pasa contigo?"  
Tsukiko sonrió descaradamente "¿Qué hay de mí?" ella le preguntó, cambiando de atuendo con apenas un pensamiento

La primera vez que vio el _Sistema de Armario_ , pensó que era solo un accesorio, pero rápidamente aprendió a aprovecharlo, un traje de combate y uno normal siempre equipado para ser equipado rápidamente, e incluso le había salvado la vida. algunas veces, dejándola pelear con ropa apropiada incluso durante ataques inesperados.  
La mayoría de las veces, los Sistemas avanzados estaban bloqueados cuando comenzó una nueva vida, y se desbloqueaban durante las misiones y otros desafíos. Era cierto en esta vida también, pero ella había desbloqueado el _Sistema de Armario_ durante su primera cacería al igual que Ryoichi, y en su primera cacería común, habían desbloqueado el _Sistema de Comunicación,_ que incluía varias formas de comunicación que aún no existían, incluso si vendrían, en otras palabras, chat vocal, correo y mensajería instantánea.

Era una lástima que todavía no se hubiera desbloqueado el _Sistema de Fiestas_ , le habría permitido compartir el Juego del Caos con Saiyuri, ya que el _Sistema de Comunicación_ habría sido útil en una cacería ...  
" Presumir ". la chica en cuestión se quejó por su cambio instantáneo de atuendo, ni siquiera sorprendida por el extraño poder  
"Eso es". Ryoichi asintió mientras entraba en el arsenal "Hola, Sa-chan, ¡me enteré de que ibas a la caza!"

"Mucho tiempo sin verte, Ryo-dono". ella saludó, ni siquiera mirando su irrupción mientras se vestía - youkai no tenía el mismo concepto de modestia que el humano, especialmente el youkai como cualquier otro perro, y como tal hace tiempo que había perdido su propia modestia entre ellos  
Al lado, Ryoichi era el futuro compañero de Tsukiko, y claramente tenía ojos solo para los pretendidos.

¤.¤.¤

Tsukiko, Ryoichi y Saiyuri pronto estuvieron listos, Padfoot a su lado.  
El familiar, cuya apariencia dependía de su nivel, y su nivel relacionado con su amante, había tenido un impulso cada vez mayor cuando Tsukiko obtuvo su segunda cola, en sus cuarenta años, y ahora tenía lo que probablemente era su estatura adulta, incluso si todavía tenía esta linda mirada desproporcionada que los perros jóvenes a menudo tenían. Lo que significaba que ahora podía hacer su parte en la caza, cuando era más joven, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo holgazaneando, la mayor parte del tiempo en la cabeza de Tsukiko.

"Una de las primeras cosas que hay que hacer durante una cacería", explicó Ryo "es intentar limitar la amenaza dentro de una zona protegida. La mayoría de las veces, un santuario activo. Los barrios mantendrán a personas mundanas fuera de tu camino en esos lugares. "  
"Cuando no puedes, tienes que establecer tus propios pabellones temporales", continuó Tsukiko, mostrando la piedra redonda inscrita en su mano, "son más débiles y duran solo unas pocas horas, pero es mejor que nada. ser comprado, o hecho a mano ".  
"Compro la mía, la _bambina_ hace la suya". Ryoichi dijo "Pero es mejor aprender cómo hacer al menos uno, solo por seguridad".  
Dicho eso, los poderes del lobo se encendieron brevemente, y la piedra comenzó a brillar, el resplandor crecía rápidamente, envolviendo toda el área.

"Tristemente, las barreras temporales te hacen perder el efecto sorpresa". Tsukiko señaló: "Pero aún así, es mejor que no tener protecciones, ya que protege a los civiles".  
Saiyuri solo podía estar de acuerdo con esto, dado su propio pasado.  
Un youki malévolo se movió en el aire a su alrededor, como desafiándolos a atacar, luego se escuchó un grito.  
La apresuraron en la dirección de donde venía, y pronto se encontraron con los tres youkai corruptos acercándose a una forma pequeña.

"Es ... no es un niño ..." Saiyuri se dio cuenta, sorprendida - realmente había pensado que el sonido procedía de un humano, o un youkai de aspecto humano.  
En cambio, había solo un pequeño gato - bastante ordinario si no eran para su cola bifurcada, y el youki que él emitió.  
"Un nekomata," reconoció Ryoichi, sorprendido "¡No he visto uno en años, están casi extintos!"  
"Padfoot!" Tsukiko llamó, sabiendo que su compañero sabría qué hacer.  
Con un ladrido, el perro ya estaba saltando a la refriega, agarrando al pequeño youkai por el cuello y quitándolo del alcance de los corruptos, desvaneciéndose en las sombras mientras su amante se precipitó también, Kiba ya fuera de su funda.

Ryoichi no había perdido tiempo en unirse, Star Blade en una mano, **Fox Fire** bailando en la otra.  
Saiyuri dudó por un momento, la visión del monstruo contra el que estaban luchando llamando los recuerdos de aquellos que habían destruido su vida hace tanto tiempo - luego, al ver a los dos youkai peleando, uno luciendo tres colas, los segundos dos, se dio cuenta de algo.  
Youkai corrupto no se parecía en nada a youkai, de hecho era solo porque sabía que habían sido neko antes de poder adivinar las formas familiares detrás de la oscuridad que los cubría y la vil sensación de su youki.

¡Pensar que alguna vez pensó que no había ninguna diferencia!

Y con eso, finalmente se liberó del terror que la había paralizado, y tomó la naginata con la que se había vuelto competente a lo largo de sus años como la pupila de Sesshoumaru, con el reiki ardiendo y atravesando a un monstruo que intentaba colarse en la espalda de Tsukiko, matándolo de una vez.  
Al siguiente momento, el hime estaba matando al segundo neko caído, y saltando para ayudar a Ryoichi, que había estado cuidando al oponente más fuerte, y con dos de ellos luchando contra el último youkai no duró mucho.  
Pronto, el último youkai estaba muerto, la corrupción devorando su cuerpo, dejando solo pesadas cenizas.

 **[¡Desafío LV90 completo! Nacimiento de un nuevo cazador ...**  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 10XP, _Sistema de Caza_ desbloqueado  
 **Recompensa de bonificación:** (25 + 12) XP, +1 Trofeo de Caza]  
 **[Registro del Sistema:** Sistema de Caza

El _Sistema de Caza_ está compuesto de varias pestañas: la _Pestaña Recompensa ,_ donde puedes usar tu Trofeo para desbloquear múltiples elementos y mejorar; la _pestaña de índice ,_ donde encontrarás toda la información conocida sobre diferentes enemigos, la _pestaña Fiesta_ , donde podrás crear y mejorar grupos de caza.]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Ahora eres el nivel 80!  
 _\+ 2CP, + 1SP, + 1PP]_

[ _**Ventajas**_

 **\- Jack of All Trade:** la velocidad de aprendizaje de todas las habilidades ahora es normal, pero no se puede aplicar ningún otro modificador  
 **\- Polyglot:** doble tasa de aprendizaje de todos los idiomas, puedes comenzar a aprender un nuevo idioma simplemente escuchándolos  
\- **Más rápido que el viento:** desbloquea **Shadow-Step** Ability (progreso escalado en **Parkour** )  
 **\- Dance of the Sun (1/3):** +10 **Battle Sense** y **Killing Intent** (bloquea **Danza de la Luna** )  
 **\- Dance of the Moon (1/3):** +10 **Discretion** y **Parkour** (bloqueos **Danza del Sol** )

 _disponible: 1]_

Bueno, Tsukiko reflexionó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, parecía que había obtenido su deseo: ¡aquí estaba desbloqueado un _sistema de_ fiestas! Dejando el pensamiento a un lado por el momento, se volvió hacia Saiyuri "Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes?"  
"Diferente ..." susurró la joven, hablando más consigo misma "He pasado todos esos años todavía con miedo ... Y simplemente se vinieron abajo de un solo golpe ..."  
"Esto es porque eres una miko excepcionalmente fuerte " Ryoichi declaró fácilmente "Reiki es mucho más efectivo contra youkai corrupto que nuestro youki. O más bien, mi youki", se corrigió a sí mismo: Tsukiko sí tenía poderes sagrados después de todo "aún así, no cometas ningún error. Incluso si son peligrosos , tenemos las armas para luchar contra los seres corruptos,

Un ladrido familiar, y un maullido más pequeño les hizo darse cuenta de que se habían olvidado del youkai que habían guardado anteriormente.

"Entonces, ¿qué es él, dijiste?" preguntó Saiyuri  
"A nekomata". Respondió Tsukiko, recogiendo suavemente a la bestia herida para echarle un vistazo a sus heridas "Ryo ..."  
Su prometido asintió, una cuchilla deslizándose entre sus dedos bajo los ojos sorprendidos de Saiyuri - luego sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando la espada, en lugar de lastimarla el gato, lo sanó.  
"Este es el Sun Blade", explicó, al ver su sorpresa "Es una cuchilla de curación".  
"¡Pensé que solo la katana de Sesshoumaru-sama podía hacer esto!"

"Bueno, técnicamente", admitió Ryoichi "No puedo resucitar a personas como la Tenseiga, y aún no estoy preparado para curar heridas que pongan en peligro la vida". una pequeña sonrisa "Pero es una buena arma".  
Tsukiko sonrió ante esta afirmación: el ex asesino siempre tuvo una conexión con la curación, incluso antes de convertirse en el hermano de Life, por lo que las armas que Totosai forjó para él fueron realmente muy apropiadas. Fue bastante sorprendente para un asesino tan eficiente, pero trabajar en el negocio de la vida significaba que comprendías mejor el valor de la vida y lo fugaz que podía ser ...

"Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente un nekomata?" la doncella del santuario se preguntó "Quiero decir, obviamente es un youkai, puedo sentir su youki ... Pero se parece más a un animal que a cualquier youkai que haya conocido".  
"Uh, pensé que esto estaría cubierto en el curso del sirviente sagrado". reflexionó Ryoichi, sorprendida de que no supiera la razón por la cual las bestias youkai casi habían desaparecido, esto era algo que todos los jóvenes youkai sabían  
"Hablan de la Gran Desaparición durante el curso de especialidad, no del principal". Tsukiko, que por supuesto había echado un vistazo a las clases que eventualmente tomaría, explicó

"¿La Gran Desaparición?" Saiyuri repitió, claramente desconocedor del término  
"Cuando el youkai comenzó a ocultarse, el más fuerte, que también era el más inteligente, fue el primero en desaparecer de la historia. En décadas, la mayoría de los youkai que no se habían escondido si los clanes estaban tan retirados que no pensaban que tendrían que esconderse, youkai salvajes que no querían dejar de cazar humanos y que en su mayoría estaban a un paso de caer en la corrupción, y bestia youkai, como nuestro pequeño amigo aquí. "

"La bestia youkai puede ser bastante inteligente, pero hay una brecha entre ellos y Daiyoukai como nosotros, tan amplia como la brecha entre uno mismo y un perro común". Ryoichi asumió el control "Y solía haber una multitud de youkai bestia en todo el país. Entonces, en una noche, todos los youkai que no se habían escondido desaparecieron".  
Los ojos de Saiyuri se ensancharon "¿Solo así?"  
"Así." Asintió con la cabeza Tsukiko "Esto es lo que convenció al santo sirviente de esconderse. Como no quedaban ni youkai hostiles, se preguntaron cuánto tiempo tardaría un ser humano mundano en volverse contra ellos, ya que eran los últimos seres dotados que todavía estaban a la intemperie. "

"Hoy en día, las únicas bestias youkai que quedan son las que vivieron con youkai en la clandestinidad, ya que fueron escondidas por las salas. Esto significa que muchas especies menores desaparecieron, y los nekomata no son tan comunes desde el principio". el pequeño gato se rindió ante el comentario de Ryoichi: "Son parte espíritu, parte youkai, cada uno de ellos con la manipulación de un elemento, y el más viejo podría incluso cambiar de forma, pasando de gato normal a bestia tigre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos".  
Como si hubiera estado esperando este comentario, el gato blanco saltó del brazo de Tsukiko, y para cuando estaba tocando el suelo, era una bestia grande y mullida, más parecida a un zorro que a un gato, con un rayo corriendo por su cuerpo. pelaje.

¤.¤.¤

Saiyuri lo había pensado un poco, y cuando se registró en Mahoutokoro, comenzó a seguir a la pareja youkai en su búsqueda, Tsukiko pronto compartió el Juego de Caos con ella en su búsqueda y el trío se ganó rápidamente el respeto entre youkai y otro ser mágico por su trabajo como cazadores.  
Y, por supuesto, ella seguía yendo al Sunset Shrine todos los fines de semana, para ayudar a su amigo, incluso más, así que ahora que su hijo había declarado su intención de no asumir el papel de sacerdote, las salas de Sunset Shrine necesitaban estar mantenido después de todo.

En cuanto a los nekomata que habían rescatado, se llamaba Arashi y le había gustado Saiyuri, convirtiéndose en su compañero en sus cacerías, la miko desbloqueando el **Familiar** Perk en el _Sistema de Caza_ tan pronto como reunió suficientes Trofeos.  
Pronto se agregó a otro cazador a su pequeña partida de caza cuando Kiba Akane terminó su _Curso de estudio secundario de Youkai_ en Mahoutokoro, primo de Ryoichi que pronto se convirtió en un miembro permanente de su grupo, y un buen amigo de Saiyuri.

Luego, en julio de 1981, nació la pequeña Higurashi Kagome; al mismo tiempo, en la mitad del mundo, la pequeña Harriet Potter celebraba su primer cumpleaños con su familia, sin saber que también sería la última, o que finalmente crecería. en una diosa.

Tsukiko estaba bastante segura de que el destino se había reído de ella con este detalle en particular, especialmente ahora que sabía cuán aburridos estaban la mayoría de los dioses ...  
Mientras que ella estaba sinceramente tentada de escabullirse y espiar un poco al héroe recién nacido, Tsukiko se contuvo y conoció a la niña solo varios meses después, durante una de las visitas demasiado escasas de Mamoru a Sunset Shrine.

"Hola Kagome", susurró, mientras padre e hijo no le prestaban atención "Tú y yo, vamos a vivir juntos una aventura! No será divertido todos los días, pero prometo que valdrá la pena ¡eso!" el bebé en sus brazos le dio una sonrisa brillante  
"Te estás poniendo blanda". se burló de su compañera, cuando escuchó que iba a encontrarse con la elegida de esta vida, por supuesto, había decidido acompañarla

"Es extraño, ¿no es así? Haber llevado una vida normal todo este tiempo ..."  
"Fue extraño, pero bueno. Pero no me quejo del hecho de que las cosas van a empezar a avanzar ahora".  
Ella asintió con la cabeza, incluso si vivir una vida normal (para un youkai) había sido un cambio de ritmo interesante, había estado esperando conocer a Higurashi Kagome.

Ese año, ella se inscribió en el _Curso Principal_ del _Santo Siervo_ : si iba a ayudar a una futura miko, tener al menos un poco de educación formal sobre el tema solo podría ser útil.

Y Ryoichi comenzó a crecer.  
Después de casi un siglo atrapado como un bebé, el kitsune estaba fuera de sí con alegría, y tan pronto como superó a su prometido, comenzó a molestarla, a la desesperación del hime y la diversión de sus compañeros de caza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2. 1981-1996 Crecer como amigo**

Entre sus estudios del _Curso Principal del Santo Siervo_ , y las cacerías, pasaron los años antes de que volviera a ver a la joven elegida por el Destino. Y unos días después del quinto cumpleaños de Kagome, mientras subía los escalones hacia Sunset Shrine, una notificación familiar apareció en Chaos 'Interface, una notificación que aún no había visto en esta vida ...

 **[¡Búsqueda de la vida! Las Semillas de la Creencia ...**  
 **Objetivo:** ayudar a Kagome  
 **Bonus Objetivo:** hacer que Kagome acepte su regalo  
 **Recompensa: +** 50XP, +10 a una habilidad mística para ser elegido, Kagome gana + 50XP  
 **Recompensa de bonificación:** \+ 100XP, Kagome gana +10 a **Sanación** habilidad  
 **Fallo:** Kagome se cierra completamente de lo sobrenatural, prohibiendo cualquier despertar de su regalo antes de su cumpleaños número quince]

Justo cuando terminaba de leer, un lloriqueo suave llegó a sus oídos, llorando.

Ella se adelantó, evitando a Daisuke sorprendido, y pronto encontró a la niña pequeña, escondida en la vegetación detrás del altar, y llorando. "¿Hey, qué pasa?"  
Sorprendida, la niña levantó su cabeza hacia ella, revelando hermosos ojos azul pálido, que por ahora estaban rojos por el llanto.  
"Estás aquí para burlarte de mí también, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué?" Tsukiko estaba hablando en voz baja, tratando de no asustar más a la niña visiblemente conmocionada, y tuvo que controlar su temperamento y sus poderes, cuando se dio cuenta de que los brazos de Kagome estaban llenos de moretones y arañazos.  
"¡Son mis amigos en la escuela! ¡Me burlé de mí cuando dije que tou-san me había curado! Pero es cierto, lo he visto, cuando piensa que estoy dormido! Y le hice lo mismo al gatito que encontré en la basura, y ahora él es todo ¡Curado, y se queda en casa! "  
A pesar de llorar un segundo antes, el temperamento de la niña estaba aumentando al recordar la razón por la que había estado llorando.  
"¡Pero luego, dijeron que no se puede sanar a la gente de esa manera, y se burlaron de mí, y me dijeron que si era cierto, debería ser capaz de curarme a mí mismo!"

Y la lastimaron - Tsukiko se dio cuenta de que la parte no se decía. Los niños realmente pueden ser desagradables a veces.  
"¿Asi que?" Kagome preguntó atrevidamente "¿Te vas a burlar de mí también?"  
Tsukiko miró a su alrededor, y al encontrar una roca particularmente desagradable que se encontraba un poco lejos, la levantó y rápidamente cortó su mano con ella.  
"¡Qué! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" la niña de ojos azules protestó cuando la sangre cayó al suelo, los ojos muy abiertos y en pánico  
Tsukiko empujó su herida hacia ella, expectante "Aquí, cúralo".

"Pero ... pero ... ¡no podría curarme a mí mismo!"  
"Pero yo no soy tú, soy yo. ¿No quieres curarme?"  
"¡Por supuesto que quiero! ¡Estás sangrando!"  
"Entonces hacerlo."  
La niña, al no ver nada más que hacer, tomó la mano herida, un aura brillante alumbrando sus propias manos. La herida comenzó a retroceder casi de inmediato, y menos de un minuto después, estaba completamente cerrada.  
"Oh wow. ¡Funcionó!" se dio cuenta, sorprendida de sí misma

"Bueno, dijiste que sanaste a tu gato". Tsukiko le recordó "Por supuesto que funcionó".  
"Pero ... no pude curarme a mí mismo ..."  
"Tampoco puedo". respondió la joven youkai, finalmente haciendo lo que había estado esperando y dejando que su propio reiki subiera a la superficie, sanando a la chica humana

Fue a la vez inspirador e irritante: Kagome a los cinco ya era tan buena con ella en la curación, ¡y eso sin ningún entrenamiento formal! Por supuesto, era fácilmente explicable por el hecho de que, como hermana de la Muerte, su regalo no estaba hecho para curar, y como tal, aprender los principios básicos de Mahoutokoro había sido una tarea  
ardua, pero aún así ... En cuanto a Kagome, sus ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta de lo que el otro niño estaba diciendo, y haciendo.

"¡Tú ... puedes curarte! ¡Como yo!"  
" Puedo."  
"Pero ... el otro ... dijeron que es imposible ..."  
"No lo es, claramente. Puedes hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, tu otou-san puede hacerlo ... Eh, tal vez tu ojii- ¡Chan puede hacerlo! "  
"Hm ... Jii-chan también ..."  
"Hay personas que no quieren creer en cosas que piensan que son anormales. Curar así, no es normal".

"No soy normal entonces?"  
"¿Por qué querrías ser normal? Normal es aburrido".  
"Pero se burlarán de mí".  
"No hables con ellos entonces. Encuéntrate mejores amigos, que no sean desagradables solo porque puedes hacer algo que ellos no pueden".  
"¡Tienes razón!" la niña se dio cuenta, antes de preguntar algo tímidamente "Entonces, ¿puedes ser mi amigo?"

"Sería un honor para mí."  
"¡Yay! Eh ... Significa que sí, ¿verdad?"  
"De hecho lo hace".  
"¡Genial! ¡Hablas como un adulto, sabes, es gracioso!"  
El comentario la sorprendió: estaba tan acostumbrada a que la gente supiera de ella entre los seres mágicos que no se había dado cuenta de que, para alguien que no sabía que no tenía cinco años, en verdad parecía mucho mayor que su edad aparente.

Pero Kagome, ahora revivida, ya se había puesto de pie, y estaba agarrando su mano, corriendo hacia el altar. "¡Vamos, te mostraré mi jii-chan!" Es gracioso, incluso si su historia es un poco aburrida a veces. .. "

 **[¡Life Quest Complete! Las Semillas de la Creencia ...**  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 50XP, +10 a una habilidad mística para ser elegida, Kagome gana + 50XP  
 **Bonificación Recompensa:** (100 + 50) XP, Kagome gana +10 a la habilidad de **Toque** Sanador]  
 **[¡Sube de nivel!** ¡Ahora eres el nivel 105!  
 _\+ 2CP, + 2SP]_ _  
_[¡Subir de nivel! ¡Kagome ahora es nivel 12!  
 _\+ 7SP, + 2CP, + 1PP]_

"¡Jii-chan! ¡Mira, hice un amigo!"  
"Veo que has conocido a Tsuki-hime, Kagome-chan".  
"¿Uh?" el pequeño estaba perplejo "¿Ya conoces a mi amigo?" luego se dio cuenta "¡Oh! ¡No me he presentado! ¡Soy Higurashi Kagome, yoroshiku!" Kagome se inclinó rápidamente  
"Soy Taishou Tsukiko, de la Casa de la Luna, y me siento honrado de conocerte". Tsukiko respondió con una reverencia.  
"¿Así que ya sabes, jii-chan? ¿Cómo es posible?"  
"El padre viene a menudo". ella declaró como una forma de explicación

¤.¤.¤

Pronto, Kagome estaba hablando de otra cosa, feliz de haber encontrado un nuevo amigo; luego, cuando se acercaba la noche, y con ella, el momento de que la niña se fuera a casa, Kagome se entristeció ante la idea de dejar a su nueva amiga. Eso fue hasta que Tsukiko dijo que vendría al santuario el próximo fin de semana ...  
Y así la semana siguiente, Tsukiko regresó al santuario, aprovechando la ocasión para acercarse temprano a Saiyuri y ayudarla con su tarea de soltera en el santuario.  
"Entonces ... ya que me estás ayudando ... ¿Significa que puedo ponerte el atuendo miko?" su hermana cercana suplicó con grandes ojos de cachorro

Era injusto cómo, aunque la cazadora ahora parecía mucho mayor que ella, aún lograba sacar tan bien a la hermanita, además de eso, le encantaba ponerla en cualquier atuendo lindo que cayera en sus manos. .  
Momentos después, los tres fueron viejo amigo mientras se entretienen alrededor - la limpieza del suelo, la comprobación de los pabellones y en el mundo cumpliendo con su deber santo siervo al santuario mientras se habla amigablemente entre ellos.

"Mamoru llamó para confirmar que traería a Kagome-chan esta tarde. Aparentemente eres todo lo que Kagome ha estado hablando toda la semana. Creo que está un poco sorprendido ..."  
"Bueno, yo jugué con él a veces, pero él Siempre parecía pensar que, como era tu amiga, debía ser una persona aburrida. Kagome tiene una mentalidad más abierta. ¿Sabías que me llamó a mi discurso?  
"Bueno, tiendes a hablar un poco como si estuvieras en un Periódico Drama ..." bromeó Saiyuri, divertido  
"No es mi culpa que haya sido criado así ..." protestó un sonrojado ookami

"Youkai ha mantenido una forma más antigua de hablar". asintió Daisuke "La razón de eso es bastante fascinante ..."  
Las dos chicas compartieron una mirada divertida mientras su amigo comenzaba a divagar sobre las razones históricas que explicaban por qué los youkai solían hablar un dialecto más antiguo que los humanos, era bastante simple en el fin, porque vivieron más tiempo, su lenguaje cambió más lento que los humanos ... Pero bueno, a Daisuke le encantaron sus historias, entonces lo dejaron hablar, escuchando con un oído mientras hacía su trabajo.  
Eso es hasta que Saiyuri pregunta "Tsuki-hime ... ¿Este es el mismo atuendo que usas habitualmente en el santuario?"  
"¿Sí?"  
"No pensé que alguna vez dijera esto, pero ... Se está haciendo demasiado pequeño ..."

Tsukiko solo podía quedarse mirando enmudecida cuando Daisuke, sorprendida, echó un vistazo más de cerca a su atuendo. "Tiene razón, sabes".  
Y de repente la golpeó.  
Ella se había sentido diferente por un tiempo después de todo. Desde que Kagome la curó ...  
"¡Estoy creciendo! ¡Wouhou!"

La otra también compartió una mirada divertida mientras procedía a bailar alegremente en el medio del patio. "¿No estábamos hablando del hecho de que youkai eran mucho más anticuados y reservados que los humanos?" un confundido Saiyuri susurró a Daisuke  
"Bueno, ella ha sido humana tres veces y una youkai solo esta vez ..." el sacerdote se encogió de hombros impotente  
"Eso o ella realmente se estaba cansando de que Ryo-dono se burlara de ella ..." Añadió Saiyuri mientras el lobo de aspecto juvenil finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se controló

A partir de ese momento, Kagome y Tsukiko se encontraron todos los fines de semana: los dos se hicieron muy buenos amigos bastante rápido, y Tsukiko finalmente creció.  
Era una amistad extraña, ya que Kagome parecía entender muy bien que la otra chica era muy diferente, y la aceptó fácilmente, incluso admitiendo el hecho de que su abuelo también era un buen amigo de la niña, incluso pensaba que ella pensaba en las personas mayores. era amigo de personas mayores.  
Y un fin de semana, Kagome llegó con una gran sonrisa "¡Voy a ser una hermana mayor!" anunció en voz alta a todos aquellos que querían escucharla, y aquellos que no querían también

No había habido ninguna otra búsqueda de vida, pero Tsukiko no estaba demasiado sorprendida por esto - Kagome apenas tenía seis años después de todo.  
Aún así, ella sabía que la niña ahora consideraba que su regalo de curación era parte de ella, y que no se avergonzaba de eso significaba que algo había cambiado para mejor. También alentó a la niña a escuchar las historias de su abuelo con ella, lo que significa que estaba aprendiendo poco a poco sobre lo sobrenatural sin siquiera darse cuenta.  
Sin mencionar que incluso el único que Life Quest Tsukiko había completado había dado un impulso considerable en XP a Kagome, incluso si la niña no se daba cuenta - y cuando tenía 6 años, ya era nivel 13 en lugar de lo que esperaba 6 gracias a esto.

La felicidad de Kagome no duró mucho, ya que unas semanas después de saber que su madre estaba embarazada, Higurashi Mamoru murió en un accidente automovilístico. La niña se volvió menos alegre y extrovertida, incluso si seguía siendo muy útil con su madre embarazada.  
Puede que no haya habido ninguna Búsqueda de vida, y Tsukiko puede haber sabido que el niño eventualmente volvería a ser la chica naturalmente alegre que era, aunque solo fuera un poco más madura, eso no significaba que disfrutaba ver a su amiga así.

El festival O-bon había venido y se había ido, o mejor dicho, el humano, celebrado a mediados de julio en Tokio, donde residían, igual que el cumpleaños de Kagome, y la niña y su madre habían comenzado a hacer planes para mudarse al Sunset. Santuario con Daisuke.  
El hombre había insistido, negándose a dejar a su nuera sola y embarazada, incluso si sabía que no sería fácil de manejar todos los días. Usualmente, todos en un santuario activo sabían acerca de lo sobrenatural, pero Mamoru no le había contado nada a su esposa, y había sido el único autorizado por las leyes del ministerio.  
La única forma en que a la mujer se le podía decir acerca del otro mundo que vivía codo con codo con ella, era si los regalos de su hija eran detectados por el ministerio.

Lo cual no sucedería durante años, tanto Daisuke como Mamoru habían sido tardíos y, a pesar de haber despertado su don de curación, los poderes de Kagome aún no se estaban registrando en las listas del ministerio.  
Como si voluntariamente se mantuvieran ocultos.  
Tsukiko estaba bastante segura de que debía tener algo que ver con su destino ...

¤.¤.¤

"¿Se ha dormido?" Repitió Higurashi Natsumi, un poco sorprendida.  
Su esposo no le había contado mucho sobre la nueva amiga de Kagome, aunque solo fuera que era hija de la misteriosa pero famosa familia Taishou, y que su familia había sido habitual en el santuario desde siempre. él podía recordar.  
Ella había notado que se resbalaba una o dos veces cuando hablaba de la niña, actuando como si fuera mucho más vieja de lo que realmente era, y sabía que realmente no entendía la amistad de los dos niños, incluso si no entendía por qué. Claro, Tsukiko era una niña muy seria y muy madura para su edad, todavía estaba claro que consideraba a Kagome como una muy buena amiga con solo mirar a los dos interactuando, y eso era más que suficiente para ella.

Pero esta era la primera vez que se hablaba de la idea de dormir a solas, ya fuera en casa de ella o en casa de Tsukiko.  
"Mi familia pasó bastante tiempo en el santuario en esta época del año". Tsukiko explicó "Pensé que podríamos incluir a Kagome este año".  
Y, de repente, tuvo sentido, y tuvo que contener las lágrimas que le llegaban a los ojos al comprender la verdadera intención de la niña, una prueba una vez más de más madurez de la que debería tener un niño de seis años.

"No sabía que Kyu-bon se celebraba en Sunset Shrine".  
"Algunos de nosotros mantuvimos el viejo calendario". la pequeña niña confirmó, sin precisar que esos 'algunos' eran todos los seres mágicos

Todas las celebraciones mágicas se celebraron sin disfraz, todos los youkai capaces de abandonar las ilusiones que usaban cuando estaban en el mundo mundano: las salas de todos los santuarios se fortalecían lo suficiente como para que cualquier persona que no supiera sobre lo sobrenatural retrocediera. Esas protecciones también harían que los habitantes locales que no están en lo conocido quieran quedarse en casa o incluso dormir temprano.  
Como una de las pocas veces en que pudieron soltar toda clase de pretensiones fuera de su hogar o en las calles mágicas, las celebraciones fueron realmente eventos alegres; y al contrario de las fiestas mundanas, también tenían un uso adicional: todos los equinoccios y solsticios tenían su significado particular, al igual que los días sagrados más locales.

Kyu-bon se celebró principalmente en Asia, bajo diferentes nombres, y fue un día para honrar a los difuntos, mientras que en Europa, esta celebración se incluyó en Hallow Eve, la celebración para buscar la guía de las deidades.  
Kagome había sido explicada por su madre que algunas personas no celebraban O-bon el mismo día que otros, y que iban a celebrar en el santuario, por lo que no estaba demasiado sorprendida cuando todos se despertaron temprano en la casa. para comenzar a limpiar y decorar.

Ella estaba más sorprendida por el ritual de limpieza, incluso si ella rápidamente aceptó la explicación de que era para mantener los espíritus malignos lejos de las almas visitantes de los difuntos.  
También fui la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que Tsukiko ayudaba regularmente en el santuario, lo cual le pareció fascinante.  
"¡Pensé que solo un adulto hizo eso!"  
"es mayormente adulto, pero algunos comienzan a aprender más jóvenes". Tsukiko había explicado pacientemente, como siempre "Sa-chan comenzó a aprender cuando solo tenía siete años, ya los doce ya era una verdadera doncella del santuario".

Los ojos de Kagome se iluminan con asombro, y el sonido de Saiyuri se encontró con un nuevo seguidor. La historia de Jii-chan era en su mayoría aburrida, pero Saiyuri no, ¡era genial! La cazadora miko envió una fulminante mirada a su hermana mayor, pero pronto descubrió que estaba cayendo bajo el encanto de la niña, al igual que todos los demás.  
Pronto, al anochecer, los fuegos se encendieron afuera del santuario decorado ...

 **[Evento (LV: escalado)! Kyu-Bon ...]**

Cuando el evento anunciado brilló en la interfaz de Chaos, las barreras subieron, y Kagome, cayendo bajo sus poderes, comenzó a quedarse dormida. Tsukiko dejó que la niña durmiera un par de horas, hasta que el suelo del Santuario estaba lleno de youkai, magos y otros monjes y sacerdotisas, y las principales celebraciones estaban a punto de comenzar.  
Luego, despertó a la niña, sintiendo que las barreras se cerraban alrededor de Kagome gracias a su propia presencia.

"Tsuki-chan?" la pequeña sacerdotisa murmuró, aún medio dormida, entonces, sus ojos se abrieron "¿Qué?" se cortó a sí misma, dándose cuenta de que su amiga había cambiado drásticamente mientras dormía.  
El cabello negro ahora era de un blanco puro, los ojos verdes claros relucían dorados, las orejas redondas sostenían y tres colas flotaban alrededor ...  
"¡Qué lindo!"

Tsukiko se rió entre dientes, divertida por la reacción de la niña pequeña, y la llevó al baño, dándole un colorido yukata. La niña se dio cuenta de que no solo su amiga se veía diferente, sino que también vestía ropas inusuales, un atuendo tradicional hermoso, con un hoja atada a su faja. No queriendo quedarse atrás, ella también se vistió pronto y salieron de la casa.  
Ryoichi-san también estaba allí, y él también tenía colas. Sa-chan no tenía cola, pero vestía su traje de miko y una hermosa naginata. Había otra niña pelirroja con varias colas, que se presentó como la prima de Ryoichi, Akane.

Kagome estaba mirando a su alrededor con asombro, preguntándose cómo el pequeño santuario que normalmente sabía que podría haber cambiado tanto mientras ella estaba dormida. Había personas en todas partes, con cabello extraño o colores de ojos, con colas o alas o colmillos y garras.  
Sentía como si se hubiera despertado con las viejas historias de jii-chan ...

Vagaron un poco por el festival, luego Tsukiko la llevó a una habitación donde había mucha gente ocupada, haciendo linternas de papel, algunas blancas, otras coloridas.  
"Esto es para guiar el alma de los muertos". Tsukiko explicó "Linterna blanca cuando es el primer kyu-bon desde que la persona murió, y linternas de colores de lo contrario". ella estaba tomando un alijo de papel de color para ella, y le dio a Kagome uno blanco, y pronto, crearon una linterna simple pero hermosa.  
Se dirigieron a la parte posterior del santuario, cuando varias otras familias limpiaron sus queridas tumbas y decoraron con la linterna.

En la entrada del cementerio, jii-chan la estaba esperando con una sonrisa, la gente lo saludaba con una sonrisa o una respetuosa reverencia, y mientras su abuelo la conducía hacia la tumba de tou-san, sintió algo extraño y se dio cuenta de que Mucha gente miraba detrás de ella: un hombre alto acababa de conocer a Tsuki-chan, y se parecía mucho a ella.  
"Esto es Sesshoumaru-sama", explicó Jii-chan cuando vio dónde estaba mirando "es el padre de Tsuki-hime y el Señor de estas partes. Es muy poderoso y muy respetado".  
"¿Por qué están ellos aquí?"  
"La madre de Tsuki-hime murió protegiéndola cuando nació". explicó mientras terminaba de limpiar la tumba de su hijo "Aquí, ayúdame a poner la linterna".

Ella lo hizo, y Jii-chan comenzó a orar.  
Excepto, pronto se dio cuenta, no era como cuando mamá oró, u otros pueblos, ella casi podía ver la luz alrededor de Jii-chan. Y podía sentir la presencia familiar de tou-san, como diciéndole que fuera fuerte, y cuidar a mamá y al bebé que venían, y siempre sonreír y ser feliz.  
Sí, esto realmente se sintió como tou-san.  
La sonrisa de Kagome al darse cuenta de esto le llegó a los ojos por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre.

Pronto, volvieron con el resto de sus amigos, Tsukiko pronto la hizo bailar el Bon Odori con ella, e incluso si Kagome no sabía los pasos, pronto los aprendió.  
Pasó la noche bailando y mirando alrededor de todas las personas y cosas interesantes, y realmente, Tsukiko tenía razón, ¿por qué conformarse con lo normal cuando había tanta gente diferente alrededor?  
Luego, cuando la noche llegó a su fin, todos caminaron hacia un río que no recordaba haber visto nunca, poniendo toro nagashi en el agua, y cuando la linterna de papel fue tomada por el agua, ella lo vio.

Su padre, despidiéndose de Jii-chan y ella, al lado de baa-chan, e inclinándose hacia Tsuki-chan antes de desvanecerse.  
Se quedó dormida poco después, una sonrisa suave que nunca salía de sus labios, sin saber acerca de la notificación que había aparecido bajo los ojos sorprendidos de Tsukiko ...

 **[Evento completo! Como un sueño ...**  
 _Kagome escuchó el último deseo de su padre._  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 25XP, Kagome gana + 25XP, Kagome gana **Bendición de bendición del padre** (Escudo espiritual desbloqueado)]  
 **[¡Sube de nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es nivel 16!  
 _\+ 2SP, + 2CP]_

¤.¤.¤

Kagome, al día siguiente, solo podía preguntarse si la celebración había sido un sueño: no se lo contó a su madre, y se dio cuenta de que nadie estaba hablando de eso delante de ella. Pero soñar o no, no importaba; porque ella sabía que las últimas palabras de su padre tenían que ser ciertas.  
Y entonces comenzó a sonreír otra vez, su sonrisa cada día era un poco más sincera, y cuando su hermanito finalmente nació en el comienzo de septiembre, pudo sonreír de verdad una vez más.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Tsukiko venía temprano todos los fines de semana para ayudar con los deberes de Shrine Maiden, Kagome también comenzó a interesarse por él, aprendiendo sobre los bailes y otras bendiciones con su amiga. Estaba realmente fascinada con las viejas leyendas sobre miko, y aunque Saiyuri fue realmente impresionante.  
Daisuke estaba contento de ver a su nieta interesarse en el trabajo del santuario, ya que le daba esperanzas de que un Higurashi todavía cuidara de Sunset Shrine incluso en los años venideros.

Curiosamente, a pesar de que ella ayudaba regularmente como una miko, Kagome todavía pensaba que la mayoría de las historias de los viejos eran solo eso, sin darse cuenta de que no eran leyendas, sino historias reales.  
Debido a su fascinación por miko, también había adoptado el kyudo, o más bien, había probado la antigua disciplina de tiro con arco durante aproximadamente un año antes de darse cuenta de que, si bien no era inútil, en realidad no era tan buena.

Eso, y a ella realmente no le gustaba la idea de pelear.  
"No es como si estuvieras lastimando a la gente con esas flechas ..." Tsukiko había señalado  
"Lo sé, es solo ... ¿Por qué la gente no puede hablar de cosas en vez de pelear?"  
"Bueno, a algunas personas les gusta pelear, otras son realmente estúpidas y a veces ... Basta con golpear al oponente unas cuantas veces en la cabeza antes de que esté listo para escucharte. Además de aprender a usar un arma, no". lo mismo que pelear ".  
"¿Eh?"  
"Bueno, el kyudo es principalmente un arte tradicional hoy en día. Y la mayoría del arte marcial formal es así".  
"¿De Verdad?"  
"Lo sé, ¿por qué no le pides a Sa-chan que mire una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento?"

"¡Déjala ver una de tus sesiones!" replicó la miko que estaba barriendo el suelo cuando las dos chicas terminaron de subir las largas escaleras que llevaban al templo  
"¿Peleas, Tsuki-chan?"  
"No peleo". el hime respondió con disgusto "¡Lo dices como si fuera un tipo de borracho idiotas en un bar! Soy la heredera de House of Moon, he sido entrenada en varias artes marciales desde que tengo aprendí a caminar ".  
"Debes seguir el mismo horario que tienes en casa aquí una vez, para que ella pueda ver". Sugirió Saiyuri, y tuvo que contenerse para no mirar a sus hermanos mayores con mirada sorprendida; ¿De verdad creía la diosa que no se había dado cuenta de quién era Kagome con lo mucho que le había interesado a la chica?

"Oh, por qué no". Tsukiko se encogió de hombros al sentir que su resolución se desmoronaba bajo los ojos de cachorro de Kagome. Ella siempre era débil ante este tipo de súplicas.

 **[¡Búsqueda de la vida! La resolución para mejorar ...**  
 **Objetivo:** mostrar a Kagome que una mente sana y un cuerpo sano funcionan mejor juntos  
 **Objetivo de bonificación:** hacer que Kagome vea el atractivo de una disciplina marcial  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 50XP, desbloquea el _sistema de mapas_ , Kagome gana + 50XP  
 **Recompensa de bonificación :** +100XP, +1Perk Point, Kagome gana +100XP, Kagome gana +10 a una habilidad con **arma** para ser elegida.  
 **Fallo:** Kagome no se interesa por mejorar su condición física, obteniendo el estado **Flor de ciudad regular** (-50% XP) cuando en el pasado)

 _tenga en cuenta que el estado_ ** _Regular City Flower_** _solo puede perderse al obtener el estado_ ** _Seasoned Time-Traveler_** _, disponible solo para Kagome en la pestaña de recompensa del sistema de caza]_

Bueno, se dio cuenta Tsukiko mientras leía la búsqueda - ahora ella realmente tenía que hacer que su amiga cambiara de opinión.  
Por otra parte, ella había podido explicar a la amante de la paz, Kyouko-chan, por qué su hermano amaba pelear en una vida anterior, ella debería ser capaz de hacer esto, ¿no?

Tal como estaban las cosas, se decidió, y el siguiente fin de semana, Tsukiko y Saiyuri despertaron a Kagome a lo que la joven consideraba una hora absolutamente impía. Ambos habían comenzado con sus calentamientos habituales, Kagome animada a hacer lo que podía, lo que no era mucho, pronto se dio cuenta, antes de cambiar a kata, y luego a entrenar.  
Saiyuri favoreció a la naginata, y fue excepcionalmente elegante con eso - Tsukiko era lo suficientemente buena, pero incluso Kagome podía adivinar que no era su arma favorita. Fue cuando cambiaron al kata katana que mostró el talento de su amiga, incluso si ella no estaba usando una cuchilla de tamaño completo, todavía demasiado pequeña para ella.

Pero lo que realmente le impactó a Kagome fue la paz de la rutina de la mañana: los katas eran armoniosos, y aunque lograron que su sangre se calentara más durante el entrenamiento, terminaron su madrugada con una meditación demasiado larga, en la opinión de Kagome.  
"Bastante ..." susurró una joven voz a su lado, fue solo entonces que se dio cuenta de que en algún momento después de haber dejado de hacer ejercicio para cambiar a solo mirar, su hermano menor Souta también se había despertado, como había hecho jii-chan, y Ambos habían estado mirando a su lado.  
Aun así, podía entender mejor por qué Tsukiko se había visto tan enojada, aunque no lo admitiría, cuando le había dicho a su amiga, sin pensarlo, que luchar era inútil y solo para las personas violentas.

"Daisuke-kun! Únete a nosotros!"  
La exclamación sorprendió a sus dos nietos, mientras que el hombre mayor protestó: "No soy tan joven como solía ser, Tsuki-hime".  
"Tonterías", contradijo la chica con una sonrisa divertida, aunque no esté en su mejor momento, su amiga no era muy vieja para ser una sirvienta sagrada, y para probar su punto, arrojó la naginata de madera con la que había estado entrenando temprano  
. Daisuke atrapó el arma, solía hacerlo; todos seguían al menos un curso básico de armamento en Mahoutokoro, y la mayoría de las veces, era el bo o el tiro con arco para los servidores sagrados. Puede que no sea tan bueno como las dos cazadoras, incluso se empeñó en entrenar algunas veces a la semana, después de todo tenía que estar en forma si algunos seres corruptos alguna vez tuvieron la estúpida idea de atacar su santuario.

Kagome y Souta estaban impresionados por su abuelo, quien sabía que el viejo era tan genial, una vez que dejó de hablar de extrañas leyendas.  
El resto de la mañana, las dos doncellas del santuario habían dedicado a limpiar el santuario, antes de realizar un ritual de limpieza y controlar las salas. Aunque ni Kagome ni Souta sabían lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, ambos parecían darse cuenta de que había un poder oculto en funcionamiento allí, lo que confirma que incluso el hermano menor tendría poderes sagrados bastante fuertes una vez que se despertaran.  
Souta, incluso si no era lo suficientemente mayor como para entender todo lo que estaba pasando, había decidido acompañarlos por el resto del día, por lo que Saiyuri y Tsukiko integraron al niño de forma bastante natural en sus actividades.

La tarde la pasé con una introducción a la caligrafía, que en realidad fue más una introducción a la escritura para los más jóvenes, Saiyuri demostró cómo hizo algunos de los talismán que luego fueron vendidos por el santuario.  
Luego pasaron algún tiempo detrás del santuario, buscando hierbas curativas para cataplasmas, luego terminaron la tarde haciendo shikigami, lo que por supuesto ni Saiyuri ni Tsukiko animaron bajo los otros dos ojos.  
Eso es hasta que Souta, muy orgulloso, anunció: "¡Mira, mi shikigami puede bailar!"

"No puedo creer que haya hecho esto sin ningún entrenamiento". Saiyuri espetó, antes de sonrojarse  
"¡Muy bien Souta-chan!" Tsukiko estaba alabando sin fallar un poco - si Kagome pudiera sanar a los cinco años, ¿por qué no podía animar a su hermano un shikigami después de todo?  
"¿Quieres decir que sabías que esto era posible?" Preguntó Kagome, curiosa, mientras Tsukiko le explicaba a Souta que no podía mostrar a sus compañeros de baile a todos

"Bueno, es una habilidad de miko".  
"Souta es un niño".  
"Un monje o un sacerdote entonces". se encogió de hombros "El regalo original es el mismo, simplemente no lo usan de la misma manera tradicionalmente".  
"Entonces ... ¿Puedes hacer esto?"  
Saiyuri y Tsukiko compartieron una mirada: con Souta habiendo despertado un shikigami por sí mismo, técnicamente podrían contarles un poco más, incluso si la revelación más grande tendría que esperar a los funcionarios del ministerio.

Con un estallido controlado de poder, ambas chicas animaron su propio shikigami, Tsukiko usa a Kagome como un muro de escalada.  
"Ellos son lindos." la niña admitió "¿Pero cómo hiciste esto?"  
"Bueno, ambos deben poder llamar su obsequio y decirle qué hacer". explicó Saiyuri  
"Justo cuando sanas a alguien". Tsukiko  
Kagome completo lo intentó de inmediato, pero mientras su propio shikigami se estremeció un poco, no se despertó como lo había hecho su hermano. Hizo un puchero, antes de que Tsukiko explicara "Se necesita paciencia, Kagome-chan. La gente no aprende a hacer esto por lo general es un día, al igual que las personas sanadoras no se suelen inclinar en un día".  
"¿De Verdad?"

"Tsuki-hime estuvo quejándose por semanas de lo injusto que fue que entrenó durante años, sin embargo, acabas de ver a tu otou-san hacerlo una vez, y lo lograste por tu cuenta".  
"¡Oye!" dijo Hime, protestó, el leve rubor confirmó rápidamente a Kagome que la miko no estaba mintiendo.  
"¿Entonces has tenido entrenamiento? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?"  
"Eso no es algo que podamos decir". Tsukiko respondió con un suspiro "Hay personas que se preocupan por esto en el gobierno. Tanto Sa-chan como yo estábamos al principio de la carrera, así que fuimos entrenados antes, mientras que tú eres un bloomer tardío. Tu hermano probablemente también lo estará. "  
"Pero no te preocupes, eventualmente serás entrenado. Y entonces verás que los otros estudiantes serán mayormente de tu edad".

Kagome era joven, pero también era muy madura, algunos incluso dirían sabia para su corta edad, y conocía a su amiga lo suficiente como para que si Tsukiko decía que solo tenía que ser paciente para aprender más sobre esas cosas extrañas, entonces ella estaría paciente.  
Incluso si lograra obtener una promesa para ayudarla con el shikigami. Después de todo, los había visto, así que se le permitió saber sobre eso, ¿no? El hecho de que la primera tarea que se le había encomendado era comenzar la meditación no era realmente lo que ella esperaba ...

¡Pero por hacer una pequeña figura de baile, ella lo haría!

En las semanas siguientes, Kagome había probado varios clubes de artes marciales, antes de pedirle a Saiyuri que la entrenara. La cazadora se había sorprendido, y rápidamente había señalado que solo estaba presente el fin de semana, pero Kagome había sido bastante inflexible, sintiendo que los clubes que había visto carecían del espíritu del entrenamiento de Saiyuri y Tsukiko.  
Saiyuri eventualmente cedió, preparando un horario, con el propio Daisuke ocupándose de algunas lecciones durante la semana.

En general, fue un día muy exitoso, ya que Chaos 'Game había confirmado ...

 **[¡Búsqueda de la vida! Resolver para mejorar ...**  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 50XP, _Sistema de mapas_ desbloqueado, Ganancias de Kagome + Recompensa de  
 **bonificación de** 50XP **: (** 100 + 50) XP, +1 Punto de premio, Ganancias de Kagome + 100XP, Ganancias de Kagome +10 a Habilidad de **arma** para ser  
 **objetivo oculto** elegido **completo! El despertar de una nueva generación ...**  
 _Tanto Kagome como Souta se interesaron en las artes de los servidores sagrados_  
 **Recompensa:** (100 + 50) XP, Kagome gana + 100XP, Souta gana + 100XP, +10 a una Habilidad **Mística** para ser elegido para todos, +2 ramas Goshinboku añadidas al inventario]  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡Ahora eres el nivel 123!  
 _\+ 1SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es nivel 34!  
\+ 15SP, + 6CP, + 2PP]  
 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Souta ahora es el nivel 28!  
\+ 25SP, + 10CP, + 2PP]

Tsukiko y Saiyuri habían compartido una mirada atónita al aumento de nivel masivo de los dos niños, pero ninguno de los hermanos se había dado cuenta de nada, demasiado absorbido por sus nuevas actividades programadas, ya sea su arte marcial o el entrenamiento básico de sirviente sagrado.

¤.¤.¤

Para cuando Kagome asistió a la escuela secundaria, el resultado de su entrenamiento fue claro en todos los aspectos de su vida; aunque aún era muy alegre, también estaba mucho más recogida gracias a las numerosas horas de meditación que ahora formaban parte de su horario regular. además, la meditación no solo la había ayudado con su incipiente regalo de miko, sino incluso en su vida diaria, ayudándola con el trabajo escolar.  
El ejercicio regular con Daisuke, Saiyuri o Tsukiko significaba que también estaba en forma y, junto con su temperamento, significaba que la gente se atraía con facilidad hacia ella, convirtiéndola en una de sus ídolos de la escuela.

A Kagome le había parecido la situación muy extraña, incluso más, así que no pensaba que ella fuera tan especial, ya que estaba acostumbrada a que Tsukiko se comparara a sí misma. Por supuesto, ella solía olvidar lo diferente que era su amiga de la infancia de las personas normales.

Cuando se acercaba el cumpleaños de Kagome, Tsukiko fue con su padre.  
"¿Sabes lo que sucederá pronto, verdad?"  
Sesshoumaru nunca había hablado sobre eso, tanto que solo podía significar una cosa: lo que iba a suceder en el pasado, él tenía su parte para jugar, y sabía que no debía tentar al Destino hablando mal de lo que ya era el pasado para él, y aún así era el futuro de su hija.

"Lo sé." confirmó "Incluso pensé que no sé exactamente cuándo, sé que la miko se parecía mucho a la que tiene ahora la primera vez que la vi".  
"Sus poderes todavía están siendo sellados, por lo que el ministerio no la ha encontrado ... Pero una vez que ha comenzado, voy a entrenarla, les guste o no. Aún así sería mejor si fuera legal ... "  
" Hablé de los eventos para ir al ministro del ser mágico cuando él tomó su oficina ". Anunció Sesshoumaru, y conociendo a su padre probablemente había sido una charla muy unilateral

"Enviar a un trabajador del ministerio para informar a su madre no sería una mala idea". Tsukiko sugirió, sin sorprenderse, que Sesshoumaru ya había anticipado sus preocupaciones "Y creo que también podrían aprovechar la ocasión para hablar con Souta".  
"La única razón por la que no ha sido invitado todavía es probablemente porque el sellamiento sobre el regalo de la miko se está extendiendo a su hermano".  
"Quién sabe lo que Fate tiene reservado para él ..." Tsukiko se preguntó distraídamente:  
"Hay una cosa que hay que tener en cuenta antes de seguir a la miko hasta el pasado".

Ella lo miró con curiosidad, sin ver realmente a dónde iba.  
"FuurinKiba es un arma excelente, pero no está hecha para ti. Si bien te ha funcionado bien, es hora de que consigas una pareja".  
Tenía razón, se dio cuenta, porque nunca había encontrado una mejor arma, Kiba se había quedado como arma principal, pero quinientos años en el pasado, y luchando contra el poderoso youkai, no sería suficiente. Más joven, no había tenido sentido obtener otra espada, ya que ella todavía era demasiado pequeña para una katana adecuada.  
Pero ella había estado creciendo durante diez años, y aunque todavía parecía una adolescente, sabía que había llegado a su altura adulta.

Totosai parecía tan viejo como siempre.

Y rápidamente agarró a FuurinKiba de ella tan pronto como ella entró, refunfuñando molesto. "Finalmente, me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más vas a dejar que tu heredero pasea con un arma que ni siquiera estaba sintonizada. Tch".  
Sesshoumaru y su hija se crisparon de la misma manera casi imperceptible, el herrero pudo molestarlos a ambos en un tiempo récord.

"Ella necesitará su propia arma".  
"¡Por supuesto que lo hará si va a seguir a esa miko sin una pizca de instinto de supervivencia y mantenerla viva! ¡Voy a querer un par de colmillos!" mientras hablaba en voz alta, no era tan estúpido como para tomarlos sin previo aviso: después de todo, era una princesa, y su muy protector y poderoso padre Daiyoukai

"¿Puedes hacer un arma que canalice el reiki?" Preguntó Tsukiko mientras le entregaba dos colmillos  
"De ninguna manera, el youki y el reiki no funcionan bien juntos". él contradijo  
"Bueno mío".  
"Porque eres especial".  
"Entonces, ¿un arma forjada por mi colmillo no funcionaría con los poderes sagrados?"  
"Sería." el youkai confirmó "Pero tendría que encontrar una madera para trabajar con ella, la madera youkai no funcionaría".

Buscó en su Inventario, comprendiendo ahora por qué había recibido una recompensa de búsqueda tan extraña años antes, y sacó una de las dos ramas del árbol sagrado del Santuario Higurashi.  
Totosai le arrebató la rama, anunciando "Necesitaré un colmillo más para esto. Y dame una semana. Ahora déjame trabajar".

"Bueno, él es como esperaba de la descripción de Ryo". Tsukiko no pudo evitar comentar mientras su padre y ella salían de la tienda "¿Qué tal si echamos un vistazo al mercado ya que estamos aquí de todos modos?"  
Sesshoumaru, era un youkai menor, habría suspirado -incluso las diosas no eran inmunes al encanto de las compras, después de todo-, en cambio, simplemente siguió a su hija mientras ella comenzaba a mirar alrededor, decidió disfrutar de su presencia por el momento, ya que Pronto iré al pasado y conoceré una versión muy diferente de él mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3. Julio de 1996 Cayendo a otro mundo**

"¿Nee-chan?"  
Kagome, que estaba en camino a la escuela, se detuvo a la llamada de su hermano. La cabeza de Souta alcanzaba su punto culminante fuera del santuario que ocultaba el viejo pozo que formaba parte del santuario Sunset.  
"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" ella le preguntó "¡Sabes que no debes jugar en el santuario!" agregó, más por costumbre que por otra cosa  
"Sí, pero es Buyo, ¡creo que está adentro!"  
"¿Entonces por qué no vas a buscarlo?"

"Es espeluznante por aquí". Souta protestó  
"¡Entonces envía un shikigami, voy a llegar tarde a la escuela! ¡El último día!"  
"Pero ..."  
"¡Está bien, me voy!" suspiró, sabiendo que no podía evitarlo, era su hermanito después de todo, y tenía ojos de cachorro muy efectivos.  
"Aquí viene algo de sonido". Souta gimió  
"Es solo el gato". ella afirmó, tratando de tranquilizarlo a él y a ella misma

Pero con cada paso que daba dentro del santuario, cada vez estaba más convencida de que el ruido provenía del _interior_ del pozo ...  
Entonces, se escuchó un sonido de llanto, y Buyo estaba allí, casualmente frotándose contra su pierna. Con un suspiro, Kagome recogió al gato gordo que había estado con ella desde que lo curó cuando era niño, y comenzó a salir del santuario.

Y al momento siguiente, el ruido que provenía del pozo se hizo más fuerte, y Buyo saltó de sus brazos, mientras se sentía arrastrada al pozo ... y a la oscuridad. La silueta inhumana que la estaba agarrando sonrió espeluznantemente "¡Qué poder tan maravilloso! ¡Puedo sentir cómo mi cuerpo vuelve a crecer!"  
Sintiendo que aumentaba el pánico, comenzó a debatirse, tratando de escapar de las garras del monstruo. Y de repente, un resplandor brillante salió de sus manos, como cuando sanaba a la gente solo que era mucho más fuerte, solo que no sanaba, claramente, cuando la cosa comenzó a gritar de dolor y la dejó ir con un grito furioso "No ¡No te dejaré ir, Shikon no Tama! ¡Serás mía! "

Cuando el monstruo se desvaneció en la oscuridad, sintió que se caía, y al momento siguiente, estaba en el suelo, en lo que parecía ser el fondo del pozo.

Kagome habría tenido la tentación de clasificar todo lo que acababa de suceder como un sueño, o más bien como una pesadilla, excepto que todavía había uno de los múltiples brazos de la dama ciempiés tendida en el suelo. Eso, y demasiada luz para el interior del santuario, por no mencionar el hecho de que Souta no respondía a ninguna de sus llamadas.  
Tomando una respiración profunda para evitar entrar en pánico, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, dándose cuenta con un poco de disgusto de que el suelo estaba medio lleno de suciedad, y al divisar una robusta hiedra, comenzó a trepar.

"Bueno", comentó, mirando la vegetación a su alrededor cuando finalmente salió del pozo "No es de extrañar que Souta no respondiera". no demasiado lejos, podía ver una forma mucho más familiar que el resto del entorno a su alrededor "¡Ah! ¡El Goshinboku!" se dio cuenta, empezando a correr hacia el árbol.  
Su carrera violenta se rompió cuando, al llegar cerca del familiar árbol sagrado, se dio cuenta de que había una silueta humana clavada en ella, a medio camino escondida por una especie de planta rastrera, y parecía profundamente dormida.

Nada tenía sentido.

El chico, que no parecía mucho mayor que ella, parecía dormido, sin embargo, estaba atravesado por una flecha y había estado allí durante tanto tiempo que las plantas comenzaban a crecer sobre él. Lógicamente, él debería estar muerto ...  
Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía orejas de perro en la cabeza; se inclinó hacia ellos impulsivamente, maravillada de lo suaves y lindos que eran.  
Luego, se escucharon voces amenazantes y flechas volaron a su alrededor.  
"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, intruso?"

Inmediatamente levantó sus manos en señal de rendición, y vio a media docena de hombres apuntando hacia ella con todo tipo de armas improvisadas. En un momento, la ataron y la arrastraron a lo que parecía una pequeña aldea, como se vería en un drama de época. Los aldeanos estaban merodeando a su alrededor cuando la dejaron esperando a alguien, y pronto, una anciana que sostenía una fuerte reverencia se dirigió hacia ella.  
"Así que fuiste encontrada en el bosque de InuYasha ¿eh?" la vieja miko afirmó en lugar de preguntar

"Lo siento, miko-sama, pero no tengo idea de dónde estoy". ella dijo con calma pero humildemente - la anciana no parecía gatillar-feliz como la otra, mejor tenerla de su lado,  
dijo miko, la miró más de cerca, antes de hacer un gesto a un hombre para que la dejara ir "Esto no es youkai ". Ella les aseguró  
En un momento, los aldeanos volvieron a sus actividades normales, y la anciana hizo un gesto para que la siguiera, llevándola a una de las cabañas.

¤.¤.¤

"Tú", explicó mientras servía dos tazones de guisado "se parece mucho a mi hermana. Era una poderosa miko, a quien se le había confiado una joya sagrada. Y murió hace cincuenta años".  
"¿Y solo por eso vas a confiar en mí?"  
"Por supuesto no." la anciana sonrió "También soy una miko, como dijiste. Puedo reconocer a youkai incluso estando escondido".  
Y allí estaba de nuevo, esa palabra.  
Youkai.  
Su mente saltó de regreso al monstruo en el pozo, y al niño en el bosque. Luego, aún más lejos, a un recuerdo largo, casi olvidado, de una noche en que un amigo la ayudó a hacer las paces con la muerte de su padre ...

No tenía sentido negarlo, ella ya no estaba en Tokio.  
"Como dije, no sé dónde estoy. Me caí en un pozo en mi casa y salí en medio de este extraño bosque ... ¿Podrías decirme dónde estoy?"  
La miko la miró con sospecha. "No pareces muy asustada por alguien perdido".  
"Estoy tratando de mantener la calma y la racionalidad. Y, sinceramente, no es fácil, así que señalarlo no ayudará al asunto". "Mi hermanito probablemente todavía me está esperando fuera de la casa del pozo en casa y se pregunta qué me ha pasado. Luego, cuando se dé cuenta de que he desaparecido, llamará a mamá y a ji-chan, y todos irán. estar preocupado, ¡y ni siquiera sé si hay camino a casa! ella espetó,

"Cálmate, niña", la anciana le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo "Lo siento, pero tenemos que tener cuidado en estos días y en la edad". ella habría dicho más, pero afuera, se escucharon los gritos y el pánico se elevó.  
Ambos se levantaron apresuradamente, y una vez fuera de la cabaña, se encontraron con aldeanos que huían y un monstruo grande y familiar que destrozaba a una mujer. Tan pronto como los ojos del youkai sienten sobre ella, deja caer a su presa, entrecerrando los ojos "¡Tú! ¡Dame el Shikon no Tama!"  
Y allí estaba de nuevo, pensó Kagome, no tenía idea de lo que el monstruo estaba hablando, pero una cosa estaba clara: era después de ella.

"¡Nada está en contra de eso!" uno de los aldeanos estaba informando a la vieja miko  
"Entonces debemos conducirlo al comedor de huesos". La sacerdotisa afirmó:  
"Es de lo que salí, ¿verdad?" los huesos en él tenían más sentido de repente  
"Por lo que dices". confirmó la miko "Solo hay un pozo abandonado en el bosque de InuYasha  
" . El bosque es así, ¿no? ¿De la misma forma en que viene la luz? "  
Los ojos de la miko se abrieron ante la pregunta, pero Kagome no se dio cuenta, más concentrada en su objetivo" Hay, lo es ".

Kagome miró a su alrededor, y tiró una piedra al monstruo rampante para asegurarse de que mantuviera su atención en ella, luego comenzó a correr, deseando haber estado usando su ropa de entrenamiento, en lugar de su uniforme escolar y sus zapatos.  
Corriendo a través del verdor con el youkai todavía exigiendo una joya de la que no supiera nada, Kagome no se había dado cuenta de que el niño dormido desde antes estaba completamente despierto, hasta que resopló "¿Qué estás haciendo con ese ciempiés débil? "Solo soluciona esto con una flecha, Kikyou, ¡como cuando me mataste!"  
"Bueno", Kagome no pudo evitar comentar, todavía abrumada por la situación poco probable "Me gustabas más cuando dormías".  
"Aquí viene."

De hecho, unos segundos más tarde, el ciempiés se apresuraba en el claro, agarrando con la mano a Kagome - la chica esquivó, apenas, y se sintió realmente agradecida por el despiadado acondicionamiento físico de Saiyuri y Tsukiko. Al momento siguiente, varias flechas aterrizaron en el cuerpo de la bestia, con cuerdas atadas a ellas, y los aldeanos comenzaron a arrastrarla hacia el pozo.  
"Qué decepcionante, Kikyou".  
"No soy esta persona Kikyou". ella dijo bruscamente "¡Y no fue como si fueras de gran ayuda, señor, estoy atrapado en un árbol!"

"¡Tú eres el que hizo eso!" respondió con vehemencia, antes de pararse y olisquear "Uh. No eres Kikyou ..." ¡  
Eso es lo que acabo de decirte ! "Respondió Kagome, cada vez más molesta con el chico  
" Kikyou es mucho más digno. Y hermoso. "  
Lo que ella hubiera respondido se perdió, ya que el youkai que había estado bajo control un momento antes estaba una vez más en un alboroto, cuatro brazos agarrando su cuerpo - Kagome hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, y agarró el chico molesto por el pelo.

"¡Déjalo ir!" protestó.  
Si bien se sintió mal por eso, debe haber dolido después de todo, ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, ¡no cuando algún rey de extraños monstruos intentaba prepararle la cena!  
"¡Dame el Shikon no Tama!"  
"¡Todavía no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando!" ella contestó, sintiendo la ira y el miedo que había hecho todo lo posible para tratar de obtener lo mejor de ella "¡Así que no lo cortarás!" con su grito, sintió la misma energía que había despertado antes, y reaccionó por instinto, lanzándolo hacia el ciempiés con un gesto de su mano

Eso fue dos veces ahora que lo había hecho, tendría que preguntarle a Saiyuri o Tsukiko al respecto.  
Si alguna vez logró llegar a casa.

Solo que esta vez, el youkai no estaba tan sorprendido, y atacó mucho más rápido, mordiéndole el costado con colmillos alargados - sangre salpicada, mucho más de lo que había pensado, y sintió que algo se le caía de entre los dedos que estaban intentando para evaluar la herida. Una pequeña perla translúcida, palpitando con poderes incalculables, y se parecía mucho a algunos de los recuerdos que el santuario vendía, ahora que lo pensaba.

¡Espere! ¿No fue Jii-chan quien le habló del Shikon no Tama?

De repente, varias cosas empezaron a tener sentido al mismo tiempo, excepto por supuesto, este no era el momento de parar así, ella había estado en estado de shock, y la voz del chico molesto le gritó: "Es ¡Mío! ¡Dámelo aquí!  
"¡Eh! ¡Había oído hablar de un hanyou mocoso persiguiendo al Shikon no Tama!" el ciempiés, se burló mientras se enroscaba alrededor de ellos, atrapándolos y acercándose a la joya al mismo tiempo  
"Tch. ¡Puedo ser un hanyou, pero un youkai como tú no es más que un pequeño alevín para mí!" InuYasha alardeó

Esto no fue bueno, se dio cuenta Kagome, y en este momento, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.  
Pero, de nuevo, hubo este ruidoso balbuceo sobre lo fuerte que era ...

"¡Será mejor que no hayas ladrado y no hay mordisco, perro!" ella amenazó, antes de agarrar la flecha que lo mantenía pegado al Goshinboku  
"¡Niño! ¡No!" la vieja miko advirtió, demasiado tarde  
"¡Bah! ¡Es eso o todos morimos, babaa!" InuYasha comentó, mientras el poder voló dentro de él justo cuando el ciempiés se estaba tragando el Shikon no Tama.  
En un estallido de poder, había salido de su prisión de madera, arrastrando al ciempiés con él antes de apresurarse, garras relucientes "Sankon Tessou ! "  
Mientras el ciempiés se siente en el suelo, Kagome sintió, detrás de su enojo, un poco de respeto a regañadientes que creció para el hanyou, quien claramente no había sido todo el lenguaje después de todo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que los trozos de carne seguían moviéndose, como si estuvieran tratando de reagruparse.

"¡Debemos recuperar el Shikon no Tama o se regenerará solo!" la vieja miko explicó "¿Ves algo brillante?"  
Kagome miró a su alrededor, luego fundó lo que le habían dicho que buscara y lo agarró, y pronto recuperó la pequeña joya que tanto dolor le había causado.  
"¿Así que esto estaba dentro de mí eh? ¿Y le da más poder a youkai?" Kagome se preguntó  
"¡Exactamente! ¡Ahora sé una buena chica y dármela, si no quieres terminar bajo mis garras!"  
"¡No debes!" la vieja Mikó se contradijo

"Ya lo había adivinado". Kagome confirmó mientras saltaba de las garras del chico - realmente parecía como si estuviera tratando de matarla  
. ¡Pensar que ella había quedado impresionado por él unos segundos antes!  
Se las arregló para evitar varios ataques, se preguntó si el ciempiés había sido tan malo, ya que podía evitarlo, o si no estaba poniendo todo de su parte. Entonces, un collar pasó junto a ella, brillando con poderes sagrados, y aterrizó alrededor del cuello del hanyou.  
"¡Tienes que someterlo!" llamó la vieja miko - por qué ella no lo hizo ella misma, Kagome realmente no lo sabía - pero lo que sí entendió fue que tenía algo con lo que luchar con  
"Eh! ¿Someterme? ¡Una chica patética como tú! ¡Como si! "

"¡Osuwari!"  
Sintió que sus propios poderes respondían a su llamada y se mezclaron con el collar, y el perro-chico fue arrastrado al suelo, bastante violentamente.  
Someter, entonces.  
Otra cosa para preguntarle a Saiyuri y Tsukiko, claramente.  
Pronto, todos regresaban al pueblo, un hosco InuYasha siguiéndolos, y Kagome estaba de vuelta en la cabaña de la miko. "Voy a echar un vistazo a tu herida, niña".

La anciana suspiró mientras limpiaba la sangre. "Es todo un problema, que el Shikon no Tama haya resurgido después de todo este tiempo".  
"El ciempiés pareció sentirlo incluso cuando estaba escondido en mí y yo no lo sabía". Kagome reflexionó: "Otros vendrán después, ¿verdad?"  
"Cualquier ser, humano o youkai, con maldad en su corazón, lo codiciará". la miko suspiró "Porque se dice que el Shikon no Tama puede responder a todos tus deseos".

"Uh. Entonces, ¿por qué lo quieres, perro-chico?" Kagome le preguntó a InuYasha "Quiero decir, pareces lo suficientemente fuerte para mí".  
"Eso es porque él es un hanyou".  
"¡Cállate, babaa! ¡Qué sabes de esto!"  
"No me reconociste entonces. Pensé lo mismo ... Estuviste pegado a este árbol durante cincuenta años, InuYasha. Soy la hermana pequeña de Kikyou, Kaede".  
"¡Seguro que has envejecido! ¡Apuesto a que Kikyou es aún más horrible ahora!"

"Kikyou-onee-sama murió uno el día que fuiste sellado, y fue quemado con el Shikon no Tama". la vieja miko dijo tranquilamente  
"Ya veo". el hanyou murmuró, un tanto insincero en la opinión de Kagome "Sirve a la perra bien".  
"Es un poco temprano para ser feliz", corrigió Kaede "Creo que esta jovencita tal vez sea la reencarnación de Kikyou-onee-sama. Eso explicaría cómo la joya encontró su camino en tu cuerpo".

¤.¤.¤

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome ya se estaba cansando de la adoración y la mirada de asombro que los aldeanos le daban. Ella no era la reencarnación de nadie, ¡ella simplemente era ella misma! Incluso InuYasha la estaba evitando, murmurando sobre el hecho de que ella no se parecía en nada a Kikyou.  
Él realmente tenía la miko en alta estima por alguien que había sido maldecido por ella ...

"Te das cuenta de que no soy ella, ¿verdad? Reencarnación o no, soy Kagome, no Kikyou". ella señaló mientras le arrojaba algunas verduras que habían sido ofrecidas por los aldeanos  
"Keh! Kikyou o no, ¡no cambia nada! ¡Voy a conseguir la joya!"  
"Bueno, siempre puedo someterte si tratas de atacarme". Señaló, antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a mirar el paisaje a su alrededor  
. Pensar que este gran bosque y pequeño pueblo algún día llegarían a ser la ciudad grande y bulliciosa de Tokio.  
El pasado era peligroso, pero al menos también era hermoso.

Fue solo más tarde esa noche que decidió comenzar y buscar un camino a casa, en otras palabras, ella iría al viejo pozo. Es lo que la llevó aquí, era su mejor oportunidad de volver a casa, ¿no?

Ni siquiera estaba cerca del pozo cuando fue noqueada en la parte posterior; cuando despertó, no mucho tiempo después, estaba en un escondite de bandidos, su líder vagabundeando lentamente por el sake antes de decir "Chica. No tienes el Shikon. Tama. Entregarlo ".  
Trató de resistir, pero contenida por dos matones, no fue fácil, y el líder pronto encontró el collar alrededor de su cuello al que se había enhebrado la joya. Esto no fue bueno  
"Bueno, no tengo más uso para ti". el hombre dijo, alzando su espada

En ese momento, Kagome estaba bastante segura de que iba a morir allí, sola y abandonada en el pasado y cerró los ojos. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando sintió sangre rociándola, pero claramente no su sangre, como uno del hombre que la sostenía la había soltado, y ahora estaba gritando en agonía.  
"Uh. Me perdí. Mi mal".  
Ante eso, los otros matones comenzaron a darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal con su líder, ya que el hombre comenzó a fisgonear sin cuidado, decapitando a uno de sus subordinados mientras se reía. Aprovechando el caos, Kagome pronto encontró una lanza que funcionaría lo suficientemente bien para ella. No era una naginata, pero ahora no podía permitirse el lujo de ser demasiado exigente.

Ahora que ya no tenía armas, Kagome se sentía mucho más cómoda, las innumerables horas de ayudarla si solo un poco, esto era mucho más violento y sangriento, y realmente le confirmaba que odiaba pelear, pero Tsukiko había estado en lo cierto durante todos estos años, y en algún momento no luchar significaba morir, y ella no tenía intención de morir por el momento.  
Y el hombre, aunque violento, no era bueno. Efectivamente, él era más fuerte que ella, pero se estaba moviendo al azar, y solo estaba agitando su espada.

Si bien no quería matarlo, apuntarle a su hombro era bastante fácil, y pronto, ella estaba golpeando. Excepto que en vez de enterrar en carne, su arma simplemente abrió lo que había sido una marioneta de carne.  
El hombre ni siquiera estaba vivo, un cuervo de tres ojos estaba acurrucado dentro del cofre del cadáver, e intentó volar cuando entendió que no iba a ganar, justo cuando llegó InuYasha.

"Tchh. Un maldito shibu-garasu". él declaró  
"¡Él tiene el Shikon no Tama!" gritó Kagome, haciendo que InuYasha jurara una vez más  
Mirando a su alrededor, agarró un arco y algunas flechas, y luego se volvió hacia Kagome "Sube a mi espalda, nos estamos poniendo al día". dijo, entregándole el arma, antes de instruir tan pronto como estuvieran afuera, "Dispárenlo".  
"¿Eres estúpido? Nos estamos moviendo, ¡y no he tocado el arco en años!"

"¡Kikyou era un maestro del arco, puedes hacerlo!"  
"¡No soy Kikyou, maldito perro-chico!" ella replicó mientras trataba de todos modos  
Sin sorpresa, la flecha, mientras volaba, no alcanzó su objetivo. Realmente, ¿qué había esperado el hanyou, algún tipo de milagro?  
"Wow, eres realmente inútil".  
"No eres el que empujó al pájaro lo suficiente como para huir".  
"Yo tampoco fui secuestrado".

Kagome no había replicado por eso, todavía se sentía mal por haber sido atrapada tan fácilmente. Mientras tanto, el cuervo se había tragado la joya, y su forma estaba empezando a volverse más monstruosa. Ahora se estaban acercando a un curso de agua, donde los aldeanos estaban trabajando, y el youkai entró, atrapando a un niño con sus garras.  
"El niño ..."  
"Shibu-garasu se alimenta de humanos. Se va a alimentar". declaró InuYasha claramente "¡Pero al menos ahora mismo no puede defenderse, ya que sus garras están llenas!"

Al ver que se estaba preparando para atacar, Kagome saltó un segundo antes, forzando al cuervo a soltar a su presa, y al mismo tiempo, el ataque del hanyou lo golpeó, casi la mitad de su cuerpo siendo cortado.  
"¿Qué estabas pensando, puta puta!"  
"Bueno, tuve que salvar a los niños mientras te ocupabas del cuervo, ¿verdad?" ella dijo fácilmente "Todavía tiene el Shikon, ¡está bajo sus alas!"

Pero ambos pudieron ver que el cuervo se estaba escapando rápidamente, demasiado rápido para recuperarse. Con los ojos buscando alrededor, Kagome fue golpeada por una idea, y al momento siguiente, ella estaba dibujando su arco una vez más, mucho más a gusto ahora que estaba en el suelo, pero lo más importante es que estaba segura de que golpearía esta vez.  
Después de todo, los bits del youkai estaban ansiosos por reunirse con el cuerpo principal.  
Y, de hecho, la flecha encontró su objetivo, el cuerpo del cuervo desapareciendo, como una lluvia de luz iluminó el cielo.

¤.¤.¤

Un momento después, tanto el hanyou como la niña humana corrían hacia la dirección en la que el cuerpo del youkai había desaparecido, donde Kagome todavía podía sentir débilmente el aura de la joya. Mucho menos poderoso que antes.  
"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto ..."  
Por supuesto, dicho sentimiento fue confirmado en cuestión de minutos, cuando al encontrarse con la cabeza animada del shibu-garasu, se dieron cuenta de que solo quedaba un fragmento del Shikon no Tama.

La flecha de Kagome había destrozado al Shikon no Tama.

"Se acercan los tiempos oscuros". Kaede suspiró mientras Kagome le mostraba la astilla de la joya que habían encontrado "Tu flecha purificadora rompió el cuervo, y como el Shikon no Tama había empezado a asimilarse, también se rompió. Podría haber incontables fragmentos en todo el país, y incluso un fragmento podría significar un desastre en manos de un poderoso youkai ".  
Kagome bajó la cabeza avergonzada, aunque no había sido su intención, ella tenía la culpa de esto, y como tal no podía regresar a casa y actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"InuYasha, Kagome, ambos deben combinar sus poderes y encontrar hasta los últimos fragmentos de la joya".  
Kagome suspiró. No podría ser ayudado, ¿verdad?  
"Está bien, ayudaré. Pero primero tengo que verificar si puedo irme a casa de la misma manera que llegué. No puedo dejar que mi familia se preocupe por mí".  
"¡Ve a casa y quédate allí! ¡No es que necesite una apariencia falsa como tú después de todo! ¡Conseguiré la joya yo mismo y me convertiré en un youkai!"

Un suspiro.

"Osuwari". bueno, no estaba realmente maduro, pero ella realmente se sentía mejor, viendo la plantación de hanyou.  
Ella simplemente sabía que la actitud temeraria era principalmente una fachada. InuYasha siempre puede parecer gruñón, y sonar insultante, sus ojos no eran desagradables después todo ...  
"InuYasha, no puedes ver los fragmentos de Shikon". Kaede recordó, antes de ofrecerle a Kagome una amable sonrisa "Entiendo que desees ver a tu familia, ¿pero tal vez no esta noche?"  
Kagome se miró bien, estaba cansada, sucia e incluso ensangrentada, y en este momento no deseaba nada más que dormir un poco.  
Mañana por la mañana, luego ... después de lavarse.

Y así, unas pocas horas de sueño después, ella estaba despierta y bañándose en el río, y el agua estaba helada, incluso a mediados del verano. Era solo su tercer día aquí y ya estaba perdiendo alojamiento moderno. Esto iba a ser una aventura ...  
"Tch. Bañarse no va a hacer que tu hedor desaparezca".  
Sus ojos se agrandaron.  
"¡Osuwari! ¡Maldito pervertido!" ella chilló, antes de tomar ventaja del hecho de que todavía estaba boca abajo en el suelo para salir del agua y vestirse con el traje de miko que Kaede le había proporcionado.

InuYasha la miraba extrañamente, y en cuestión de minutos, mientras Kaede era llamada para cuidar a un niño enfermo, exigía "¡Quítenlos!"  
Kagome estaba tan sorprendida que olvidó someter al hanyou.  
Luego hizo clic: la mujer a la que supuestamente se parecía había sido una miko, ¿no?  
"¿Cuántas veces necesito decir que no soy Kikyou?" se preguntó, aún así, conseguir una muda de ropa parecía una buena idea, si iba a comportarse como un niño cada vez que ella estaba vestida así

"¡Solo vete! ¡No es que no pueda hacerlo sola!"  
"¿Cuán testarudo eres? ¡Kaede-sama te dijo que solo yo puedo sentir los fragmentos! Además, es mi culpa que Shikon no Tama rompió, incluso si no quise decirlo. No voy a dejar que la gente sufra porque de mi error. ¡Así que estás atrapado conmigo por ahora! "  
Al decir esto, se dirigió hacia el bosque, sin ver el pequeño ensanchamiento de los ojos del hanyou ante la afirmación. Luego, se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba escapando y corrió a protegerla. "¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas corriendo después de hablar así de grande?"

"¡Te lo dije ayer, me voy a casa para explicarle cosas a mi familia y conseguir algunos suministros!"  
"¡Entonces deja los fragmentos aquí!"  
Ella lo miró con recelo, segura de que iba a dejar que el chico que había declarado claramente su intención de robar la joya guardara los fragmentos. ¿Realmente se veía tan estúpida?  
"De ninguna manera." ella negó rotundamente

Refunfuñando, InuYasha se alejó de ella - Kagome se encogió de hombros, y pronto estuvo de regreso en el claro donde estaba el viejo pozo.  
Y sintiendo que algo estaba mal ...  
Fue entonces cuando vio las telarañas; y se dio cuenta de que no podían ser telarañas en el mismo momento. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor con desconfianza, hasta el momento ya había sido atacada por dos youkai y llevaba el fragmento de un artefacto místico al que aparentemente se sintieron atraídos ...  
"¡Oh! Puedes ver mi pelo, ¿eh?" una risa arrogante "Pero ver que no es suficiente chica. Aún así, te daré una bendición ... soy Sakasa-gami no Yura. No te sientas obligado a recordarlo, te voy a matar de todas formas."

La joven mujer que acababa de decir que tenía el pelo corto y llevaba un yukata tan escaso que parecía más un negligé, y lo más importante, estaba caminando negligentemente sobre uno de los cabellos que se enredaba en el claro, a varios metros del suelo, y parecía listo para atacar ...  
"Ahora, ¿por qué no me das este pedazo de Shikon?" sugirió con una amplia sonrisa

Kagome no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, tratando de llamarla la sensación de la luz purificadora que había usado el día anterior, dio un paso atrás al mismo tiempo.  
Sintió que la energía se elevaba a su llamada, la vacilación y el parpadeo de la vida, pero había sido suficiente para hacer que la chica saltara lejos de ella por el momento, y luego comenzó a reír mientras sus sagrados poderes parpadeaban "Ni siquiera podía ¡utiliza tus propios poderes! ¡Verdaderamente un niño patético! "

No importaba, Kagome había sentido el borde del pozo bajo sus manos. Los aldeanos lo habían llamado el alimento para comer huesos, recordó, y ahí es donde habían intentado soltar el ciempiés para deshacerse de él. En otras palabras, si bien puede ser un camino a casa para ella, también aparentemente fue una trampa mortal para el youkai.  
Se dejó caer hacia atrás, viendo el cabello tratando de seguir, pero quemándose por la luz purificadora que forzó a enrojecer una vez más alrededor de sus manos.  
Y su espalda golpeó el suelo.

El fondo del pozo era más oscuro, y ya no había ningún sonido de bosque.  
Suspiró y no volvió a ponerse en pie de inmediato, demasiado agotada por la adrenalina para preocuparse por el hecho de que estaba literalmente tumbada en viejos huesos de youkai.  
Entonces se escuchó una voz joven y emocionada "¿Tú también lo sentiste, Jii-chan? ¡Es lo mismo que cuando Kagome desapareció! ¡Estoy segura de que ha vuelto!"  
Souta.  
Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó sus labios: estaba en casa.

En el fondo de su mente, la idea de que el youkai podría estar atacando a la aldea en el pasado le molestaba. Pero ella tenía los fragmentos de joyas, no ellos, por lo que no debería - y bueno, InuYasha estaba allí, y él puede tener mal genio, no se sentía mal. Demonios, ni siquiera estaba atraído por los fragmentos como todos los youkai que la habían atacado ... así que definitivamente ayudaría.  
Ojalá.

Finalmente, sintiéndose mejor simplemente al escuchar la voz de su hermano, se levantó, anunciando en voz alta su presencia antes de buscar una manera de subir, no tuvo que esperar mucho, cuando una escalera de cuerda cayó hacia ella. Sin perder el tiempo preguntándose de dónde lo habían sacado, ella rápidamente se escapó del pozo, feliz de estar de regreso en su propio tiempo.

Con un entorno familiar a su alrededor, los últimos tres días parecían casi irreales, pero la herida en su costado y el fragmento que palpitaba alrededor de su cuello hacían imposible olvidar que realmente había sucedido.  
"Bienvenido, niño". Jii-chan sonrió

¤.¤.¤

Tsukiko estaba allí, visiblemente se había quedado con su familia todo el tiempo de su desaparición, y en cuestión de minutos estaban en la cocina, y comenzó a explicar lo que había sucedido, preguntándose si la pensarían enojada, aunque dudando de ello. Su madre era la única a la que no había visto mostrar habilidades inusuales después de todo ...  
No parecían tan sorprendidas, se dio cuenta al escuchar su historia.

Y finalmente, cuando su cuento concluyó, Tsukiko se acercó a ella "Déjame echarle un vistazo a tus heridas".  
Ella estaba sorprendida, pero ¿había algún punto en que su amiga ocultara su talento curativo a su madre cuando acababa de regresar del pasado?  
Una cálida luz pronto hizo su trabajo, los hematomas desaparecieron lentamente, antes de que Tsukiko se concentrara en el lugar donde había estado la joya.

"Esto se va a cicatrizar". su amiga de la infancia dijo en voz baja  
"No hay forma de ayudarlo, ¿no es así?" Suspiró Kagome, no muy sorprendida: aunque no era grande, la herida había sido bastante profunda, y de alguna manera dudaba que las heridas mágicas sanaran como las normales.  
"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti". Jii-chan finalmente dijo, mientras Natsumi seguía mirando los moretones curados, un poco asombrada "La Shikon Legend es una que nunca parecías recordar sin importar cuantas veces te las dije, pero creo que tiene sentido ahora ... "

"¿Cómo es eso?" Kagome se preguntó, al darse cuenta de que efectivamente había escuchado a Jii-chan hablar sobre ello en numerosas ocasiones, ahora que él lo estaba diciendo, y sin embargo, ella todavía no podía recordar lo que él había dicho al respecto.  
"Oír tu propio destino antes de que ocurra" Es posible. No tanto como la propia Fate no lo permita ". Tsukiko declaró simplemente "Tus elecciones y acciones deben ser tuyas, no imitaciones de lo que escuchaste que hiciste ..."

Tenía sentido, decidió Kagome, de una manera retorcida.  
"¿Ahora que?" se preguntó  
"Bueno, ahora haces exactamente lo que dijiste que harías". Tsukiko dijo con una sonrisa "Reúnes los fragmentos de Shikon". un suspiro, y sus ojos se centraron en el fragmento que colgaba de su cuello, sorprendiendo a Kagome - ella había pensado que solo los youkai con malas intenciones podían sentirlos "Hablando de eso ..."  
"Vamos a tener que fortalecer las barreras del santuario " Daisuke asintió, visiblemente siguiendo los pensamientos de su amiga "Incluso yo, con mi débil reiki, puedo sentir este fragmento, por lo que todos los seres corruptos se unirán a él si los dejamos".

"¿Puedes sentirlo?"  
"Todos los seres con una mota de poderes sagrados pueden sentirlo". su abuelo bufó  
"Entonces ... ¿Estás hablando libremente de tus poderes?" Kagome preguntó "¿Es porque fui enviado al pasado?"  
"Indirectamente, sí". Tsukiko explicó: "Como acabas de aprender, hay más en el mundo de lo que creías ... Youkai, miko, magos ... Todos ellos existen en el pasado. Y todavía lo hacen aquí".

"No fue un sueño, ¿verdad? ¿Esa noche Kyu-bon?" Kagome preguntó suavemente, vacilante,  
Tsukiko sonrió, y como si solo hubiera estado esperando que preguntara, su apariencia pareció desenredarse bajo sus ojos, cabello negro sangrando en blanco, oreja volteándose, ojos verdes brillantes de oro, una luna azul y roja garra que adorna su rostro.  
Tsukiko no tenía orejas de perro, pero tenía tres colas casualmente ondeando alrededor.  
Incluso su ropa había cambiado, ya que ahora llevaba un atuendo más tradicional, y tenía dos cuchillas atadas en la cintura.

"Youkai".  
No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, pero hizo que su abuelo se riera entre dientes. "No hay _ningún_ youkai, Kagome-chan". corrigió con una sonrisa divertida "Esta es Taishou Tsukiko-hime, heredera de la Casa de la Luna, hija del Señor de Occidente, una de las cuatro Daiyoukai que lidera la población japonesa de youkai. De la cazadora más eficiente de Japón ... "  
¡Genial!" Souta comentó, tratando de agarrar a escondidas la cola de Tsukiko, solo para que los apéndices se apartaran de su camino con un parpadeo

"Ella también es la única youkai en existencia capaz de usar poderes sagrados, en otras palabras, reiki". Daisuke terminó  
"¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?"  
"Las leyes están en su lugar, y todos los seres mágicos deben obedecerlas. Como sacerdote, se me permitió hablar sobre mis poderes con mis padres cuando era niño, luego con mi esposa cuando me casé. Y, por supuesto, cualquier niño que tuviera podría ser dicho, y potencialmente podría heredar mi regalo ". el viejo sacerdote explicó  
"Tou-san ... Él también era sacerdote, ¿no?" Kagome se dio cuenta, recordando los recuerdos de su padre sanándole los rasguños

"Lo era", su madre asintió con la cabeza, "pero él no quería tomar el santuario. Por eso nunca me lo dijo, ni a ti".  
"¿No se te permitió decirnos? ¿A pesar de que somos una familia y vivimos juntos?" Kagome se dio cuenta, volteándose hacia su abuelo "¡Es estúpido!"  
"Todas las leyes no son perfectas". Tsukiko asintió con la cabeza "Pero una vez más, estamos mucho mejor que la Inglaterra mágica, por ejemplo, donde las leyes son mucho más restrictivas. O incluso Hong Kong, que es un caos sin ley en comparación con nosotros ..."  
"Pero cuando el Bueno, te llevó, causó un aumento de poder que alertó al ministerio, y por lo que alguien fue enviado, y al ver la situación, dio su autorización para la revelación completa ".

"¡Incluso me han invitado a una escuela mágica!" Souta gritó con alegría "¡Kaa-san dijo que podía irme cuando fuera mayor!"  
"¿Cómo es que nunca fui invitado entonces?" Kagome protestó un poco infantilmente "¡Sano mejor que tú!"  
"¡Mi shikigami es mejor, sin embargo!" Souta replicó con una sonrisa  
"Tus poderes están sellados". Tsukiko explicó: "Fuiste una sanadora mejor que yo a los cinco años, así que no te falta poder ... Pero incluso cerca de ti, no lo siento. Esto es probablemente algo que el Shikon no Tama te hizo".  
"¿Pero por qué?"  
Tsukiko se encogió de hombros impotente "No podría decírtelo. Tal vez la joya estaba tratando de protegerse a sí misma, o incluso a ti mismo ..."

¤.¤.¤

Kagome habría hecho más preguntas, pero Tsukiko giró su cabeza hacia la puerta, diciendo "Alguien entró por el pozo".  
En el siguiente momento, InuYasha entró: "¡Date prisa, maldita chica perezosa! ¡Tenemos problemas!"  
"¿Uh? InuYasha?"  
Los ojos de Tsukiko se agrandaron, no solo por el nombre, sino por el olor ...

Esto ... ¡  
Este era el hermano de su padre!

No tuvo tiempo para quedarse con la idea, cuando sus ojos se posaron en algo: cabello, infundido con youki, pegado a su ropa.  
"¡Este pelo!" Kagome reconoció al mismo tiempo  
"Le ha dado un acceso al enemigo". Tsukiko asintió "¿No sientes que el youki extranjero se te ha quedado en la ropa?" Preguntó, un poco sorprendida por la actitud descarada del hanyou; al fin y al cabo solo había escuchado historias sobre él.  
"¿De qué estás hablando?" Natsumi se preguntó

"Estamos bajo ataque". Tsukiko declaró con calma, levantándose de la mesa y siguiendo el pelo, Kagome la siguió "Sabes que esto va a ser peligroso". no pudo evitar advertir a su amiga, mientras sacaba a Kiba de su funda  
"Bueno, incluso si no fuera el plan del Destino para mí ... Es mi culpa, ¿no? Así que tengo que arreglarlo "  
Tsukiko sonrió, mientras cortaba el cabello que se multiplicaba a su alrededor "Buena respuesta".

 **[¡Life Quest Complete! La voluntad de luchar ...**  
 _Kagome ha encontrado la resolución de ser Shikon Miko_  
 **Reward:** \+ 50XP, Kagome gana + 50XP, Kagome gana Chaos Game 3.0]  
 **[¡Caza completa!**  
 **Recompensa del ciempiés de la señora :** \+ 25XP, + 1 trofeo de caza]  
 **[¡Caza completa! Corpse Dancing Crow**  
 **Reward:** \+ 25XP, +1 Hunting Trophy]  
 **[¡Sube de nivel!** Kagome es nos nivel 42!  
 _\+ 1PP, + 2CP, + 3SP]_

Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron, las notificaciones probablemente aparecieron frente a sus ojos por primera vez.  
"Bueno, esa es una forma de romperlo". Tsukiko suspiró  
"¿Qué es esto?"  
"Un poco de ayuda de los dioses". Tsukiko respondió "Pero este no es realmente el momento ..."

"¡Derecha!" Kagome se dio cuenta - ahora se estaban acercando al altar, y se dio cuenta de que mientras Tsukiko estaba peleando con gracia, y con cierta despreocupación, Canuto a su lado protegiéndola, InuYasha estaba luchando mucho más de lo que ella hubiera pensado dado lo poderoso que él ' d parecía ser los días antes de que  
él no viera el cabello que se dio cuenta mientras lo miraba pelear, y lo que era peor, no parecía haber fin en el cabello, solo comenzaron a crecer nuevamente cuando Tsukiko los cortó .

Pero todos venían de la misma dirección, el pozo, por supuesto, habían cruzado con InuYasha ...  
"Cortar el cabello original que se cruzó debería poner fin a esto". Ella se dio cuenta

Tanto Tsukiko como InuYasha escucharon, y comenzaron a abrirse camino a través del cabello, trabajando sorprendentemente bien juntos para que dos personas no se hubieran visto antes, y pronto llegaron al santuario del pozo, donde Kagome vio el único pelo que entraba por el pozo.  
"¡Aquí está!"  
"Deshazte de él, te cubriré".  
"¿Cómo?"  
"Solo purifícalo". un suspiro "Bien, tu reiki está sellado en su mayoría. Realmente tenemos que cambiar esto".

Tsukiko, reflexionó Kagome, era bastante tranquila para alguien que luchaba por su vida, pero de nuevo, ahora que miraba más de cerca a su amiga, no parecía que tuviera un cabello fuera de lugar, y Padfoot tenía el mismo perrito. sonrisa que generalmente tenía cuando jugaba. Ella no estaba luchando por su vida, se dio cuenta Kagome - estaba luchando a la defensiva, y dejándola hacer el trabajo de ataque.  
Dejarla arreglar su error.

Eso era bastante habitual en su amigo de la infancia, pensándolo bien, Tsukiko siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarla con buenos consejos, pero prefería dejar que Kagome probara las cosas sola, permaneciendo a su lado para ayudarla a recuperarse si se caía. Echó un vistazo por el cabello, bueno, no tenía un arma, pero sí tenía un hanyou, que fue quien trajo aquí al youkai atacante.  
Pero luego, por supuesto, InuYasha no podía ver el cabello.

Eso, se dio cuenta, era un problema resuelto con bastante facilidad dado lo peligroso que era ese pelo: corriendo hacia adelante, agarró la única cuerda que salía del pozo, dejando que le mordiera las palmas, la sangre corría a lo largo.  
Los ojos de InuYasha se ensancharon "¡Lo veo!" Exclamó con una sonrisa salvaje, saltando y cortando la cuerda. A su alrededor, todo el pelo animado cayó al suelo como marionetas, antes de chisporrotear y desaparecer.

"¡Vamonos!" InuYasha decretó, lista para saltar al pozo también "¡La perra todavía está viva en el otro lado, y está controlando a todas las chicas del pueblo!"  
Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron ante la declaración, y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad: había estado tan segura de que el youkai iría tras ella, en lugar de los aldeanos ...

¤.¤.¤

"Vámonos entonces". Tsukiko dijo, atrayendo la atención de InuYasha hacia ella - él había estado mucho más ocupado luchando antes  
"¿Quién diablos eres, perra?"  
"Espero que esta sea una pregunta retórica". Tsukiko comentó "Porque estoy bastante seguro de que puedes reconocerme por mi olor y mi marca".

"Este es el futuro ¿verdad?" InuYasha se dio cuenta "Entonces ... ¡tú eres la hija del bastardo!"  
"Si recuerdo bien, oji-san, chichi-ue no es el bastardo de la familia". encogerse de hombros "No es que realmente importe hoy en día, la familia es una familia después de todo". su sonrisa se hizo más fría y más salvaje. "Aun así, preferiría apreciar que evitaras insultar al Señor de Occidente en su propio territorio".  
"¡Oji-san!" Repitió Kagome, sorprendida  
"por qué, sí". Tsukiko asintió con una sonrisa divertida, "Pero este no es el momento de nuevo aquí, después de todo, oji-san solo dijo que había una damisela en apuros para rescatar".

"¡No me llames oji-san!" protestó el hanyou, pareciendo molesto y avergonzado "¡Quiero decir que probablemente seas mayor que yo si ya tienes tres colas!" un bufido "Tal vez seas más viejo que el bastardo ..."  
"No va a dejar de llamar a chichi-ue un bastardo, ¿eh?" Tsukiko suspiró, luciendo un poco molesto al darse cuenta  
"Si te hace sentir mejor Tsuki-hime, tiende a insultar a todos". Kagome reveló con una sonrisa divertida

"Ah, bueno ..." y luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho "¡Y no soy más viejo que tú, usa tu nariz! ¡Ni siquiera estoy en mi primer siglo!" ella protestó - no importa la especie, uno simplemente no dijo cosas como esa sobre la edad de una dama  
InuYasha, quien se estaba preparando para saltar al pozo, tropezó - y se cayó, mientras protestaba "¡mierda!"  
"Simplemente me llamó viejo". gruñó Tsukiko, irritado "¡No puedo creer lo nervioso que está!" se volvió hacia el sacerdote que llegaba. "Nos dirigimos hacia afuera, Daisuke-kun".

"Cuida a mi nieta, Tsuki-hime".  
"Siempre, viejo amigo". prometió el youkai con una sonrisa, antes de saltar al pozo, y desaparecer con un destello de luz, su fiel familiar a remolque  
"Tengo que irme, jii-chan". repitió Kagome, ambos sintiéndose culpables por la obvia preocupación que estaba causando a su familia, y las personas que estaban sufriendo en el pasado a causa de ella.  
"Conocemos a Kagome-chan". una sonrisa "Entendemos. ¡Ahora vete!"  
Ella saltó también.

Tanto Tsukiko como InuYasha la estaban esperando en el fondo del pozo, quinientos años en el pasado. El youkai presionó algo en sus manos, justo cuando el hanyou dejó caer algo sobre su cabeza.  
InuYasha le había prestado su haori, se dio cuenta, mientras comentaba "Es la piel de Hi-nezumi, te protegerá ya que eres muy débil".

Tsukiko sonrió con aprobación, luego saltó fuera del pozo junto al hanyou, llevando el miko junto a ella, y los ojos de Kagome se abrieron brevemente cuando se dio cuenta de que Padfoot ya los estaba esperando en el claro.  
"Bueno, aquí está nuestro comité de bienvenida". comentó Tsukiko, antes de dejar caer a Kagome sobre la espalda de InuYasha  
"¡Eh!" protestó el hanyou  
"¿No me digas que no eres capaz de llevar a una niña?" bromeó el youkai, haciéndole refunfuñar, pero llevaba la miko - Kagome se maravilló de la manera en que su amiga hablaba, divertida por la facilidad con que InuYasha había sido manipulada para cargarla.  
Al final, era lógico - InuYasha era más rápido que ella, mientras que ella podía ver al enemigo '

Los tres compañeros se adelantaron, Canuto siguiendo fielmente a su amante, siguiendo los hilos de pelo hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una bola de pelo gigante.  
"¡Dios mío, qué espléndidas presas he atrapado!" y, de hecho, Yura estaba aquí, aparentemente ya convencida de su futura victoria "¡Ya se ha hablado entre los oni, InuYasha! El hanyou que es un perro faldero de una miko ... y un bebé Daiyoukai trabajando con humanos, qué vergüenza. ¡Ambos tienen un cabello hermoso, los haré formar parte de mi colección! "

Con eso, el cabello se apresuró para atacarlos, y cada uno esquivó en una dirección diferente.  
Mientras Tsukiko esquivaba tranquilamente el cabello, haciendo que el temperamento de su oponente creciera, InuYasha, incluso ayudado por las indicaciones de Kagome, estaba en desventaja, teniendo que ser guiado en lugar de ser capaz de ver los ataques que venían hacia él. Fue ayudado, al menos, en el hecho de que los ataques que se lanzaron contra él eran mucho menos peligrosos para un hanyou que para un humano, que no podían atravesarle la piel como lo habían hecho antes con la miko ...

Finalmente, harto de la falta de resultados que sus ataques estaban teniendo, Oni desenvainó la cuchilla que había sido escondida en su costado, cortando desde lejos una gran herida sobre el pecho de InuYasha, donde su haori ya no lo protegía.  
"¡Esto," alardeó el Oni "es mi querida espada Benigasumi! ¡Puede atravesar la carne, sin dañar el cabello!" una sonrisa satisfecha "En otras palabras," le dijo a InuYasha "¡Puedo cortarte mientras te mantengo atado!"

Se preparó para su próximo ataque y luego se detuvo en seco, ya que una gran cantidad de su cabello había sido cortado de un golpe.  
Kagome, de pie al lado de Inyasia, y protegida por la ropa que él le había prestado, estaba de pie desafiante.  
"¿Que es esto?" se preguntó la sorprendida Oni, viendo como la joven miko, que antes parecía carente de talento, ahora estaba cortando velozmente el cabello que venía hacia ella.

La niña, que parecía inofensiva, y sin armas, un momento antes, ahora se veía bastante a gusto con la simple pero curiosamente efectiva naginata que estaba usando. Incluso InuYasha, atrapado como estaba en la red de pelo, no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado, tal vez la chica no era tan inútil como había considerado antes después de todo ...  
"Qué curiosa elección de arma para un miko ". Yura comentó: "No importa", agregó, "no evitará que te mate, niña".  
"Sólo inténtalo." Kagome replicó con más confianza de lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, cortando una cantidad de cabezas que formaban el corazón de la red de Yura, y todavía preguntándose cómo el tanto que Tsukiko le había dado antes era de repente una naginata ligera y práctica

"¡Muy bien! ¡Oni bi gushi!" con un movimiento de su peineta, se dispararon oleadas de fuego hacia la miko, haciéndola reír "¡Ni siquiera quedará la médula de tus huesos!"  
"¡Tu perra!" InuYasha gritó cuando las llamas envolvieron a la chica molesta que conocería por solo un par de días.  
Sus propias garras se clavaron en sus heridas, la sangre se derramó alrededor y le hizo el cabello visible, y el siguiente segundo estuvo libre, usando su propia sangre para ver el arma de Oni. En más ataque y se había liberado, quitándose una de las manos de Yura en el mismo ataque.  
El furioso ataque de los Oni fue de repente mucho más intenso: calaveras y cabellos que se precipitaban hacia el hanyou.

Y nunca llegar a él, pulcramente cortado por una hermosa espada.  
"No puedo creer que te hayas concentrado en un enemigo cuando tres personas vinieron a atacarte". Tsukiko comentó, luciendo decepcionado y aburrido "¿Eres realmente tan estúpido?" se preguntó, su arma bailando alrededor de ella de la manera eficiente y elegante con la que alguien solía pelear con una espada.  
Yura abrió la boca para responder, antes de girar hacia otro lado de repente.

"Eh" se dio cuenta InuYasha "Entonces hay algo por ahí que ella no quiere encontrar, ¿verdad?" con un salto poderoso, alcanzó a Kagome, no tan muerto como había temido, justo cuando la chica se apoderó de una calavera victoriosa.  
"Todos sus ataques", afirmó ella "¡vienen de aquí!"  
Con un movimiento rápido de su naginata, la calavera se rompió en pedazos, y con un grito sobrenatural, el cuerpo de Yura pareció derrumbarse, su pelo se pudrió en el suelo, y los Oni murieron frente a sus ojos.

"Tch. El cobarde había escondido su alma". Entendió a InuYasha, sin felicitar a la joven miko, pero todavía muy impresionado.  
Kagome pronto se apresuró hacia Tsukiko y Padfoot, y devolvió su ropa al hanyou. "Gracias, InuYasha. Sin este haori, seguramente habría muerto". luego se volvió hacia Tsukiko "Y esto ..."

Tsukiko resopló "No intentes devolverme esto", encogiéndose de hombros "después de todo, te perdiste tu cumpleaños".  
"Al lado", InuYasha resopló "este es un arma capaz de canalizar reiki. Es inútil para un youkai".  
Pero Tsukiko fue capaz de canalizar el reiki, recordó Kagome mientras miraba el arma de forma especulativa, incluso si InuYasha claramente no se había dado cuenta. Aún así, Tsukiko no había dicho nada, por lo que mantendría ocultas las habilidades de sus amigos por ahora, decidió mientras se embolsillaba el tanto.  
Además, todavía tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar ...

 **[Caza completa! Yura of the Reverse Hair**  
 **Reward:** \+ 25XP, +1 Hunting Trophy]

Sí, pensó Kagome, mirando el juego como si fuera una ventana especulativa, muchas cosas de las que hablar ...  
"¡Primero veamos al aldeano!" ella decidió en voz alta - entonces, ella no dijo, hablarían  
InuYasha parecía lista para protestar por un momento, claramente todavía queriendo una respuesta sobre su nueva sobrina, pero después de una mirada amenazante de Kagome y las dos primeras sílabas de el hechizo de reprimenda, cedió.

¤.¤.¤

Fueron solo unas horas más tarde que finalmente pudieron regresar a la cabaña de Kaede, la anciana había pasado bastante tiempo ayudando a los aldeanos a pesar de haber sido lastimada.  
Entonces, Tsukiko explicó cómo el mundo mágico se había escondido alrededor del mundo, cómo todos los seres mágicos cooperaban y permanecían ocultos en el mundo moderno, y continuaba explicando cómo Mahoutokoro brindaba a todos sus diferentes estudiantes.

"Entonces ... ¿Supongo que Jii-chan ya sabía que eras un youkai, a juzgar por cómo habló sobre eso?"  
"Estaba terminando sus estudios avanzados como sacerdote cuando comencé mi primer ciclo de estudio como youkai".  
"Cuando dices que estaba terminando sus estudios ..." Kagome se preguntó  
"Tenía veintipocos años". Tsukiko asintió, divertido

Un latido.

"¿Eh?"  
"¡No grites, niña estúpida!" Protestó InuYasha, con las orejas pegadas a la cabeza "¿Cuál es el problema?"  
"Pero ... significa ... ¿eres viejo, Tsuki-chan?" Kagome finalmente preguntó.  
Los tres a su alrededor se rieron. Incluso Padfoot parecía como si estuviera encontrando su pregunta divertida.  
Finalmente, fue la vieja miko quien dijo "Youkai vive mucho más tiempo que los humanos, niño. Pero también significa que no envejecen de la misma manera".

"La hija del bastardo dijo que ni siquiera tenía un siglo antes. En otras palabras, no es vieja, ¡es una puta criatura!"  
"Ya no soy un cachorro, ¡he comenzado mi segundo espolón en crecimiento!" protestó la chica de la que estaba hablando  
"¡Bueno, entonces no eres un bebé, solo un niño!" se burló el hanyou, ganándose otra mirada oscura de su sobrina recién descubierta

Continuaron explicando sobre youkai edad en comparación con los humanos - Kagome aprendiendo que InuYasha tenía más de dos siglos, por ejemplo, y que incluso aquí en el pasado, el padre de Tsukiko era el doble de viejo, sin embargo, era considerado muy joven para un youkai de su estatura  
Por supuesto, InuYasha se negó a explicar cuál era su estatura, pero como su abuelo le había explicado un poco antes que el padre de Tsukiko era alguien muy importante, supuso que ya era cierto. Ella aprendería más sobre eso más tarde, cuando el hanyou no estaba gruñendo tan fuerte.

Ahora que tenía un poco más de antecedentes sobre lo que había estado sucediendo a su alrededor, llegaron las preguntas que la habían estado molestando durante horas.  
"Entonces ... ¿cuál es el problema con este ... Juego del Caos?" InuYasha, que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, parecía desconcertada, al igual que Kaede, mientras Tsukiko se estiraba perezosamente, y se acurrucaba cómodamente contra Padfoot antes de comenzar a explicar:  
"Tú, Kagome-chan, te conmueve el Destino. Héroe elegido, cuya vida tendrá un impacto en el mundo en el que vivimos ".

"¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¡De ninguna manera! Solo soy ..."  
"Lo eres". el lobo detuvo sus protestas con facilidad "Pero solo significa que tienes el potencial para la grandeza, no que ya lo seas".  
"No quiero ser un héroe".  
"Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué persona inteligente querría ser un héroe?" Tsukiko se encogió de hombros fácilmente "Pero ya has comenzado".  
"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Decidiste reconocer tu error y recuperar el Shikon no Tama, ¿no?"  
"Sí ..." respondió Kagome vacilante, preguntándose a dónde iría el youkai que  
"Bueno, ahí lo tienes, Shikon no Miko". sonrió su amigo de la infancia "Ya has comenzado tu búsqueda".  
"Oh ... ¿Se parece un poco a lo que Jii-chan dijo entonces? ¿Fui elegido para esto? ¿Pero y si no hubiera querido hacerlo?"  
"Entonces hubieras condenado al mundo a una era de caos". encogimiento de hombros "Suena mal como esto, pero ha sucedido de vez en cuando. Ese es uno de los riesgos de que los mortales tengan libre albedrío".

Kagome se quedó en silencio por un momento, pensando en ello.  
Aunque en realidad no se veía a sí misma como un héroe, había aceptado ser la Shikon no Miko, como Tsukiko lo había titulado. Si eso significaba que al hacer eso, ella se quedaba en el camino que había sido diseñado para que ella caminase, entonces que así sea, que no era como si quisiera crear una era de caos, que era precisamente por eso que había decidido reunir los fragmentos espalda.  
Entonces se dio cuenta de algo ...  
"¿Cuál es el vínculo con Chaos Game?"

"Estaba llegando a eso, acabamos de perder el rumbo". Tsukiko bromeó "Como he dicho, has sido elegido por Fate. Yo también fui uno de los elegidos, hace mucho tiempo".  
La sonrisa de Tsukiko se atenuó, y apenas reaccionó ante la sorpresa a su alrededor mientras pensaba en sus siguientes palabras "Nací bruja, en tiempos en que un mago oscuro estaba destruyendo el caos, y antes de que naciera, se había hecho una profecía que decía que solo yo podría matarlo. Crecí sin preparación, tuve que luchar contra el hombre año tras año con solo mis dos mejores amigos a mi lado, sobreviví cada vez solo por pura mala suerte ". sus ojos se oscurecieron "Y lo maté a los diecisiete".

Kagome no podía apartar la mirada, ya que los ojos dorados de Tsukiko se habían desangrado en un verde etéreo. "Cuando morí, tuve la oportunidad de evitar algo como lo que me sucedió. Para evitar que se confíe en un destino sangriento sin ni siquiera una línea de vida o una idea básica sobre lo que estaban haciendo ... He reencarnado tres veces desde entonces, y cada vez hice lo que pude ... "  
" Prepararme ". Kagome entendió de repente: por qué su amiga siempre la había empujado, en sus estudios, en su entrenamiento, haciéndola aprender a pensar por sí misma desde muy joven, sin permitirse nunca ser complaciente. "¿Es por eso que me hiciste amigo?"  
"Si bien es más fácil ayudarte como amigo, no fue una necesidad". denegó al youkai "He prometido ayudar a otros héroes, pero quiero que sean buenas personas. Si no fueras alguien a quien pudiera respetar, no me habría convertido en tu amigo, solo habría ayudado desde lejos. "

Kagome sonrió, tranquilizada, y sin dudar de ella por un segundo, porque ya había visto lo fría y distante que Tsukiko podía actuar hacia las personas que no le gustaban.  
"Como una bendición para aceptar ayudar a los otros héroes, los dioses me dieron un regalo".  
"¿Juego del Caos?"  
"Juego del Caos". había risa en sus ojos "pensó que era divertido convertir mi vida en un juego. Funciona como la mayoría de los juegos de rol, y una vez que estás acostumbrado, es realmente útil".

¤.¤.¤

Tsukiko había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde guiándola alrededor de los diferentes sistemas desbloqueados en el juego. Kagome había visto principalmente a su hermano pequeño jugando juegos de lucha en su consola, por lo que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse.  
El sistema de fiestas había hecho que Kagome preguntara por agregar a InuYasha, ya que él sería su compañero en la búsqueda de los fragmentos, y el chico impetuoso, por supuesto, se había jactado del hecho de que no necesitaba ayuda para ser fuerte. Entonces, Tsukiko había afirmado que era estúpido para entender algo tan complicado, y el siguiente segundo fue agregado al Juego del Caos como miembro de una _Fiesta de Caza Shikon Shard ,_ y Kagome se reía en silencio de la facilidad con la que el hanyou había sido manipulado .

En cuanto a explicarle cómo funcionaba Chaos Game - Tsukiko no había estado tan lejos al decir que no entendería nada, no tenía la comprensión básica de los videojuegos que las dos chicas modernas tenían de su lado para ayudarse a navegar el regalo de dios Afortunadamente, su testarudez fue más que suficiente para ayudarlo a aprender concienzudamente a entender la base de la Interfaz del Caos.  
Kagome se había sorprendido por lo paciente que su amiga había sido hacia el hanyou, que sabía que era molesto con su costumbre de insultar a su padre, hasta que ella le explicó suavemente mientras él estaba ocupado tratando de aprender, que tenía que explicar el juego a dos cinco años en una vida anterior.

La joven miko se había dado cuenta con esa explicación de lo afortunada que era, de que no había caído en esto mucho antes, o con su hermanito.  
No fue hasta el día siguiente, cuando Tsukiko la despertó temprano para un poco de entrenamiento, que se dio cuenta de que "voy a extrañar mucho la escuela, ¿eh?"  
"Usted está." asintió con la cabeza el lobo mientras pasaban por su kata "Sería más fácil para ti abandonar".  
"¡Eh!"

"Mahoutokoro, la escuela a la que Souta ha sido invitada está acostumbrada a todo tipo de circunstancias extrañas de sus alumnos", explicó Tsukiko, "están de acuerdo en llevarte como estudiante a tiempo parcial. Te darán paquetes para estudiar, y tú Seremos probados de vez en cuando cuando nos vayamos a casa ".  
"¿Tendría que estudiar solo aquí?"  
"Bueno, eso es lo que vas a tener que hacer en cualquier caso. Y no es que no pueda ayudarte, ya he asistido a la escuela varias veces". una sonrisa "¡Y ya planeo profundizar en tu conocimiento práctico de miko ahora que el gobierno te permite hacerlo!"

Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron, esto era algo que ella había estado esperando desde que Souta había animado su primer shikigami años atrás. Ella saltó en el aire en la victoria con un feliz grito, haciendo que InuYasha gruñera, como siempre.  
Después del entrenamiento temprano, las dos chicas habían regresado al río para darse un baño, Kagome quejándose una vez más por el agua fría, y Tsukiko riéndose de sus travesuras. Mientras que ella había decidido hacer su mejor esfuerzo en el pasado, la joven miko era todavía una chica moderna, acostumbrada a las comodidades que se consideraban completamente extrañas en este período de tiempo, mientras que el youkai ya tenía que adaptarse a situaciones diferentes varias veces ...

"Keh! ¿Bañarse de nuevo?" InuYasha se escuchó quejándose "¡No va a hacer que tu hedor desaparezca!"  
"¡Osuwari!" Kagome gritó acaloradamente, antes de volverse hacia Tsukiko "¡No puedo creer que este pervertido vuelva a asomarse!"  
El youkai se encogió de hombros, indiferente, "¿Cuál es el problema? Él es paquete después de todo ..."  
"¿Uh?"  
Tanto InuYasha como Kagome se sorprendieron de la fácil admisión, una porque no esperaba este tipo de aceptación, la otra porque ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba ...

¤.¤.¤

"InuYasha es medio perro, obviamente, y yo soy mitad lobo medio lobo". Tsukiko explicó, al ver que su amiga no entendía "No somos humanos Kagome-chan, no solo porque tenemos sentidos más fuertes, o podemos usar youki, nuestra sociedad y nuestras tradiciones también son diferentes".  
"¿Qué es ser parte de un paquete tiene que ver con peeping?"  
"Bueno, un paquete en vivo y hace todo juntos. Puedes compararlo con una familia, pero es diferente. Vivimos, comemos, dormimos juntos. La desnudez realmente no es tan importante cuando te has bañado con la otra regularmente, y no tiene que ser promiscuo tampoco ".

Kagome estaba realmente sorprendida por la descripción, pero estaba claro que Tsukiko no estaba mintiendo, realmente no veía el problema de estar desnuda frente al chico, y por la forma en que estaba actuando hacia ella, parecía que no lo hacía. tampoco me importa "¿Por qué me aceptas tan fácil?" él bufó, su aparente molestia no escondía el rastro de anhelo que Kagome podía adivinar debajo de  
"Eres sangre".  
"Nunca prohíbes que el bastardo intente matarme".  
Tsukiko se rió "Oh InuYasha, ¿cómo más se supone que él te enseñe?"  
"Er ..."

Los ojos de Tsukiko se ensancharon al ver que realmente no entendía. Luego suspiró "Oh, supongo que hiciste la mayor parte de tu crecimiento con tu madre, por lo que tus instintos realmente no son tan fuertes como los nuestros".  
"¿Qué sabrías?"  
"Ya he sido humano tres veces, oji, ¡por supuesto que lo sé!" ella se rió, haciéndole refunfuñar una vez más para que lo llamaran tío "Pero mi padre es un youkai completo, y en este momento nunca tuvo ninguna causa para mezclarse con los humanos, entonces él está actuando según los estándares youkai, no los humanos ..." suspiró - si InuYasha había estado viendo la acción de su padre como un humano, no era de extrañar que lo odiara

"Entonces, ¿por qué tratar de matar a su hermano sería normal?" Kagome se preguntaba:  
"Ustedes, los youkai, somos mucho más resistentes que los humanos, y también nos curamos mucho más rápido. Por lo tanto, el mejor método educativo se consideró durante mucho tiempo para abarcarlo hasta que lo comprendió. Ya pasamos quinientos años en el pasado , sigue siendo el método de educación favorito ".  
"¡Es bárbaro!" protestó la adolescente, con los ojos cada vez más abiertos, antes de recordar que su amiga solía explicar cosas que la asqueaban

Y una vez más, ella no iba a ser decepcionada "Es más una necesidad. Golpear a alguien dentro de una pulgada de su vida es la manera más rápida de enseñarle a sobrevivir, y en esta época, las tensiones entre varias especies de youkai son tan alto que los niños tienen que aprender a sobrevivir lo más pronto posible. Mejor matado a medias por su padre en entrenamiento que asesinado de verdad durante un ataque de un clan enemigo porque no se entrenó lo suficiente ... "

Puesto así - Kagome suspiró, incluso sin saber que youkai y la magia eran reales, esta era era considerada por muchos como la más sangrienta de su historia, con innumerables señores discutiendo para ganar un poco más de territorio a su nombre, con un guerrero muriendo por ellos, y campesinos que tienen que sobrevivir a la destrucción múltiple de sus cultivos, o requisas de alimentos para la clase superior ...  
"Con Inu no Taishou muerto, el padre se convirtió en el alfa de facto de nuestra familia, y como tal, garantizar la supervivencia de InuYasha es parte de su responsabilidades ... "  
" ¡Tchh. Como si necesitara su ayuda! "

Ninguna de las chicas comentó el hecho de que él no llamó al padre de Tsukiko un bastardo por primera vez, pero tampoco lo echaron de menos.  
Kagome sintió una punzada de tristeza - la brusquedad de InuYasha, al parecer, era una barrera para protegerse de la soledad, y pudo ver que estaba claramente interesado en la explicación de Tsukiko, incluso si había actuado desinteresadamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4. Agosto de 1996 Tessaiga**

Habían terminado de lavarse, y comenzaron a discutir acerca de salir a buscar los fragmentos, cuando la atención de Tsukiko fue atrapada por algo que los otros dos no pudieron, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, les informó: "Estamos a punto de tener algo de compañía". "

Apenas había dicho ella, apareció un gran carruaje en el aire, como si huyera de algo, algo que pronto pareció ser una especie de gigantesco oni. Entonces, Kagome se dio cuenta de que el Oni no estaba solo, se veían dos siluetas más pequeñas en sus brazos, una de ellas inquietantemente familiar.  
Antes de que pudiera decir, o hacer algo, las cadenas estaban atacando el carruaje, y una bella mujer de pelo oscuro, ataviada con la gala de la nobleza, estaba atada y miraba a su atacante con terror en sus ojos.

"¡Sesshoumaru! ¿A qué juego estás jugando, bastardo?"  
Solo por el tono de InuYasha, Kagome sabía que tenía que estar perdiendo algo acerca de la situación.

Lo que sea que el youkai había estado a punto de responder, cerró la boca, arqueando una ceja ligeramente - y arrojando casualmente a la mujer que había estado atacando un momento antes al suelo, él bajó con gracia sin esfuerzo, enfocado en el youkai canino joven delante de él.  
"Que pintoresco." la cabeza ligeramente inclinada como para observarla mejor "Tienes esta marca y olor de Sesshoumaru. Explícate, cachorro".

"Es bastante simple", respondió Tsukiko con facilidad, sin embargo inclinó la cabeza para desnudar su cuello respetuosamente y de manera tradicional, Padfoot haciendo lo mismo a su lado - este puede ser su padre, él no estaba acostumbrado a ella todavía "yo" He sido enviado desde el futuro para guiar a uno de los elegidos, el chichi-ue ".

El youkai no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que InuYasha todavía estaba esperando respuestas "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo con el aspecto de mi madre?"  
Tsukiko dirigió su atención hacia la mujer mencionada y luego suspiró "¡Ya te dije que uses tus sentidos mejor, oji! ¡Esto no es un ser humano!"  
La afirmación sorprendió tanto a Kagome como a InuYasha, que volvieron su atención hacia ella, mientras Sesshoumaru seguía observándola. "Esto es una mu onna, un espíritu formado por la acumulación del alma de varias madres afligidas que perdieron a su hijo". la joven diosa explicó "Este es un ser lastimoso y grotesco que no debería existir, pero el dolor puede torcer el alma tanto como la ira ..." Los  
ojos de Kagome se habían ensanchado ante la descripción,

"Keh, ¿a qué juegas usando algo así?" InuYasha preguntó, ira clara en su tono "Tu hija me decía que intentabas matarme solo estaba entrenando, y yo estaba medio convencida de creerla, y tiras algo así ..." gruñó, ancestro canino claro en su voz  
"Esto y eso son dos asuntos diferentes". Sesshoumaru respondió con una expresión de aburrimiento: "Este Sesshoumaru no tiene tiempo que perder con las lecciones de hoy, estoy buscando la tumba del padre".  
"¿Por qué iba a saber algo así, hijo de puta?" InuYasha respondió

Tsukiko y Kagome compartieron una mirada de conmiseración - el hanyou había ofrecido dos buenas oraciones antes de recurrir a los insultos, eso era mejor que nada, ¿no?  
Ambas chicas se preguntaban si interferir entre los dos hermanos que parecían bastante contentos de insultarse mutuamente, pero luego un molesto zumbido, seguido de una bofetada molesta, y Tsukiko sostenía una gran pulga entre sus garras. "No intentes alimentarse de mí sin preguntar ". advirtió en un tono frío: sabía mejor que nadie los poderes que la sangre podía contener, con el uso de su sangre en un ritual de resurrección contra su voluntad hace varias vidas atrás.  
A su lado, Canuto también estaba gruñendo, con los pelos de punta levantados, y haciendo una imagen temible, sin duda él también, estaba pensando en esa maldita noche en el cementerio.

Se escuchó una pequeña nariz que tragaba, seguida rápidamente por una voz temerosa. "Lo siento, hime-sama, no sabía que Sesshoumaru-sama tenía un heredero".  
"Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Así que habla una pulga, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"  
"¡Soy Myouga, fui el gran retenedor de Inu no Taishou y me encargaron de proteger a su hijo menor!"  
"Y qué trabajo tan maravilloso has hecho". Tsukiko murmuró sarcásticamente: su tío no era un mal hombre, pero claramente carecía de un conocimiento básico perdido, incluso un hanyou debería tener, algo que el retenedor debería haberle impartido si él había hecho sus deberes correctamente.

"Bueno, este mundo es peligroso para un youkai tan pequeño como yo soy ..."  
"Sí, sí, estoy seguro de que tienes numerosas excusas para tu fracaso". ella agitó su balbuciente explicación "¿Por qué estás aquí ahora?"  
"¡Escuché que Sesshoumaru-sama estaba buscando la entrada a la tumba de su padre para robar la herencia de su hermano!"

"Este Sesshoumaru no tiene intención de robar nada". el otro youkai lo contradijo: "No hay razón para que las cuchillas de mi padre no entren en mis manos".  
"¡Ya tienes Tenseiga, una poderosa espada heredada de tu honorable padre!" la pulga señaló "¡Tessaiga siempre fue para InuYasha-sama!"  
"Una cuchilla que no corta no tiene valor".

El aire se heló alrededor de Tsukiko cuando su padre escupió esas palabras "¿Perdón? ¿Acabas de llamar inútil a la Tenseiga?" Los ojos dorados parpadeaban con un verde etéreo. "Intenta pensar antes de hablar".  
"¿Deberías hablar así a tu alfa?" desafió su padre, una ceja levantada y un poder desplegándose a su alrededor  
"Mientras te amo, chichi-ue, yo también soy alfa, esas marcas no son para mostrar". ella corrigió "Y lo desprecio cuando las personas no son capaces de darse cuenta de lo que han sido dotados. Si eres incluso la mitad de poderoso que eres en el futuro, deberías ser capaz de sentir por qué con bastante facilidad".

¤.¤.¤

Intrigado por la afirmación, el yokai inclinó su cabeza, centrándose en el aura que bailaba a su alrededor, mientras que InuYasha preguntaba, con curiosidad más fuerte que animosidad: "¿Qué tiene de especial esas armas?"  
"Tessaiga y Tenseiga son armas forjadas a partir de los propios colmillos de Inu no Taishou", explicó la pulga. "Uno se llama la Espada de la Tierra, y es capaz de cortar cien youkai en un columpio, mientras que el otro es la Espada del Cielo y es capaz de levantar cien muertos en un solo golpe ".  
"¿Una espada que levanta a los muertos?" Kagome repitió, sus ojos se abrieron "¿Cómo es esto posible?"

"Con gran habilidad del artesano y el portador, y aprobación divina". la princesa youkai simplificó, todavía claramente molesta por el comentario descuidado de su padre  
"Este Sesshomaru no necesita una espada sanadora. Como uno que sigue el camino de la conquista suprema, debería haber sido yo quien heredó la Tessaiga". comentó youkai "No niego el poder de la espada, solo es útil para mí".  
Se desenrolló levemente, así que entendió que el poder sobre la muerte no era algo que se entregó por lo menos; simplemente no había aprendido aún a aceptarlo, su orgullo guerrero se interponía en el camino.

Bueno, había oído que su padre había tenido problemas para aferrar emoción cuando era más joven, en parte por su estricta educación como heredero de Occidente, en parte por el hecho de que había heredado la tierra demasiado joven; durante unos siglos, actuar como un gilipollas había sido la única forma de mantener su autoridad frente a los antiguos Señores.  
"No es como si lo necesitaras". Murmuró Myouga "Ya eres más que lo suficientemente poderosa como para matar a un centenar de youkai menores con tus garras desnudas ..."  
La afirmación hizo que Tsukiko levantara una ceja, luego recordó que justo cuando la pulga le había señalado inconscientemente la Gran Desaparición no había ocurrido aún, y el país estaba lleno de youkai bestia que no duraría ni un segundo en contra de su padre, incluso si era menos poderoso que él '

"Entonces, ¿estás buscando la tumba de tu padre porque el Tessaiga fue enterrado con él?" se preguntó Kagome "¿Pero por qué no sabes dónde está su tumba?"  
"¡Porque el gran Inu no Taishou se aseguró de que su cuerpo estuviera bien escondido antes de morir!" Myouga orgullosamente explicó  
"Bueno, supongo que al menos podríamos buscarlo. Oji no tiene un arma después de todo". Tsukiko declaró a la ligera

 **[¡Búsqueda de la vida! El legado de un padre ...**  
 **Objetivo:** Encontrar la tumba de Inu no Taishou  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 50XP por objetivo, +1 punto de premio al finalizar]

"¡Tch, no es como si necesitara un arma de todos modos!" murmuró InuYasha  
"¿No quieres la herencia que tu padre te dejó?" Tsukiko no pudo evitar preguntar desconcertada  
"Como dije," el hanyou se encogió de hombros "No uso una espada. Para eso están mis garras".

"Tu elección de arma es la tuya", el ookami más joven asintió con la cabeza fácilmente, "pero tener un repuesto siempre es bueno, y además no estaba hablando sobre el valor de lucha de la espada".  
Viendo por su mirada curiosa que no entendía, y que ni Kagome ni Sesshoumaru parecían entender su punto, incluso si el último lo ocultaba mejor, Tsukiko suspiró y señaló pacientemente "Justo como mis padres lo hicieron por mí en mi primera vida, tal como lo hizo mi madre en esta vida ... Tu padre murió para protegerte, oji-san. ¿No quieres un recuerdo del hombre que dio su vida por la tuya?

Kagome podía leer en los ojos de Inuyasha la sorpresa cuando Tsukiko dijo que su padre había muerto por ella, seguido de una oleada de aceptación - esta era probablemente la primera vez que miraba a la chica que había conocido por todo el día como familia, más bien que solo un conocido.  
Los ojos de la joven sacerdotisa se suavizaron cuando vio que algo cambiaba en el cambio de compañero de caza de fragmentos. En su habitual actitud descarada, el hanyou se volvió hacia su medio hermano. "¿Has oído hablar de tu hija, bastardo?" se burló "¡No te dejaré tener esa espada!"  
"Parece que el valor de la herencia del padre finalmente golpeó tu mente débil". era la réplica tranquila de Sesshoumaru

Y así, los dos hermanos volvieron a insultarse, InuYasha sonó fuerte y molesto, Sesshoumaru calmada y serena en apariencia, respondiendo infantilmente a cada observación, Tsukiko sonrió al darse cuenta de que su padre era muy joven en comparación con el futuro. .  
Kagome y ella compartieron una mirada divertida, y las dos chicas volvieron su atención a la mu onna todavía postrada en el suelo "Entonces ... un espíritu ..." Kagome recordó la explicación anterior de su amiga "¿Podemos ayudarla?" ella preguntó

Tsukiko sonrió ante la amabilidad inherente de la chica, y cambió al modo de conferencia sin siquiera darse cuenta de que "los santos siervos están entre aquellos capaces de lidiar con los espíritus persistentes". ella confirmó que "existen varias ceremonias de exorcismo para tratar con ellos".  
"¿Por qué varias ceremonias en lugar de solo una?"  
"Porque no todos los espíritus se dejarán enviar a la otra vida pacíficamente, entre otras razones". se arrodilló ante el espíritu que gemía suavemente "Pero en general, lo único que ata a mu onna al Reino Mortal es el dolor de haber perdido a su hijo y desearlo de nuevo ..."

"Pero ..." Kagome inmediatamente se dio cuenta, volviendo su atención al espíritu que solo ahora estaba comentando su presencia. "Si su hijo está muerto, ¿no deberían querer pasar más rápido para reunirse con ellos?"  
"Deberían" asintió Tsukiko "Pero la racionalidad es difícil de mantener al morir, tienes que recordar eso, y muchos temen morir, sin darse cuenta de que no hay vida sin la muerte".  
"Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?" ¿hacer?"

"Yo ... quiero ver a mi hijo otra vez ... ¿Lo veré morir?" el espíritu finalmente preguntó con voz esperanzada pero cansada:  
"Las almas jóvenes son enviadas de vuelta al círculo de la reencarnación rápidamente". Tsukiko explicó pacientemente, sin querer mentir, incluso si hubiera sido más fácil "Al rehusarse a dejarlo pasar, es posible que hayas perdido la oportunidad de verlo. Pero podrás ver su nueva vida si así lo eliges. 'estás listo ... Volverás a la vida a ".

Los ojos del espíritu brillaban con remordimientos en la primera parte de la explicación - luego la segunda parte trajo esperanza, luego aceptación, y el hermoso, yamato nadeshiko como espíritu asintió, luego se inclinó frente al youkai "Entonces por favor ayúdame, siendo sagrado "  
Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron ante la denominación, preguntándose qué podría sentir el espíritu sobre su amiga que ella no lo hizo, pero Tsukiko simplemente sonrió, un shikigami apareció rápidamente de su Inventario y garabateó una sola palabra en él, el poder giraba a su alrededor en oleadas de verde, energía fría

Kagome solo tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de que no reconoció el lenguaje utilizado en la figura de papel antes de que estallara, y tomó la forma de un hombre alto y ancho de hombros con pelos cortos y oscuros y un parche en el ojo  
"Little Shadow, dogfather. " saludó a Tsukiko con una ligera reverencia, luego asintió con la cabeza para proteger a Padfoot antes de dirigir su atención a su "Pequeña sacerdotisa". -añadió, asintiendo también con la cabeza-, se preguntó brevemente si debería sentirse insultada para merecer el mismo respeto que un perro, y luego se recordó a sí misma que Padfoot probablemente estaba lejos de ser un perro ordinario.

"No soy pequeño, tú eres el que es demasiado alto". gruñó el youkai a medias, visiblemente acostumbrado a la denominación  
"Sin embargo, ni una vez en cuatro vidas creciste más de 170 centímetros". replicó el hombre de una manera que indicaba que esta respuesta también era habitual, antes de volverse más serio "¿Por qué me llamaste?"  
Tsukiko se volvió hacia el espíritu "Un alma perdida necesita ayuda para alcanzar el Reino de la Muerte". Ella explicó

Wrath, porque, por supuesto, él era a quien ella había llamado, asintió.  
Para una sacerdotisa normal, llamar a un shinigami para mostrar el camino a la vida futura para un espíritu era posible, pero involucraba una ceremonia larga y enrevesada, mientras que la joven diosa simplemente podía llamar a su propia subordinada, ya que era la hermana de la Muerte.  
Como el único que trabajaba para ella que tenía acceso directo a las Islas de la Muerte era Wrath, llamarlo había sido la solución más simple, una solución que habría sido mucho más exigente con su cuerpo físico si no fuera por los regalos de Magic. Padfoot, aunque técnicamente uno de sus subordinados, estaba restringido a los Reinos Mortales al comienzo de cada vida como ella, siendo ella familiar.

"Debe ser hecho." el ex homúnculo asintió, haciendo un gesto al espíritu, que lo siguió después de una última reverencia hacia las dos chicas.  
Pronto, ambas habían desaparecido, dejando atrás solo la persistente sensación de los fríos poderes de la Muerte.  
"No es así como pensé que se vería un shinigami". Kagome comentó ligeramente "Pero me alegro de que el espíritu pueda transmitirse pacíficamente".

 **[Caza completa!**  
 **Recompensa de Mu Onna :** \+ 25XP, +1 trofeo de caza]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es el nivel 43!  
 _\+ 1SP]_

Tsukiko levantó una ceja ante la notificación, sin haberse dado cuenta de que sería considerada una caza exitosa, pero no iba a rechazar la experiencia libre, antes de advertir a Kagome: "Esto solo fue muy bien porque el espíritu no estaba tan perdido como para haber perdido todo sentido. De lo contrario, tendríamos que someterlo antes de enviarlo ... Y cuando el espíritu se haya ido demasiado, el alma no puede salvarse, y es arrastrada al Purgatorio o destruida ".  
Kagome asintió ante la advertencia, y Tsukiko se giró hacia una pulga atónita. "Bien, ahora volvamos a la espada de oji-san, ¿de acuerdo?" la pulga parecía querer preguntar algo, luego cambió de opinión "¿Deseas que InuYasha-sama herede el Tessaiga?" parecía perplejo ante su falta de deseo por la poderosa espada

¤.¤.¤

Con un suspiro, adivinando el problema del viejo youkai, señaló: "Incluso un youkai con los sentidos débiles como usted debe haber adivinado lo que soy con esta pequeña demostración, entonces ¿por qué iba a necesitar la Espada de la Tierra?"  
"Cierto." la pulga no pudo evitar responder inmediatamente "Y convenciste a InuYasha-sama para que reclamara su herencia". con una larga exhalación, declaró "La perla negra derecha del guardián inocente. Aquí es donde Inu no Taishou-sama ocultó la entrada a su lugar de descanso".

Kagome y Tsukiko estaban desconcertados por la afirmación enrevesada, pero la voz de Sesshoumaru era divertida, incluso si solo Tsukiko pudiera decir: "Proteger su tumba al no decir que es tu guardián, la está protegiendo".  
"¿Cómo podría alguien proteger una tumba sin saberlo?" InuYasha protestó  
"Muy fácilmente, hermano", la palabra sonó más como una burla que como un reconocimiento, pero el hanyou se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que el youkai mayor le hubiera otorgado el título por primera vez decía: "Ocultando un portal dentro del guardián elegido" cuerpo sin decírselo ".  
El joven señor se volvió hacia un pequeño youkai parecido al sapo "¡Jaken! ¡El nintoujou!"  
El recién llamado Jaken buscó a tientas con un feo y retorcido bastón con la cabeza de un hombre y una mujer ".

"Ahora, por la perla negra ..." el alto y canoso youkai se giró hacia su medio hermano, y con un movimiento tan veloz que solo Tsukiko lo seguiría, clavó su garra en su cuenca, recuperando, igual que había dicho, una pequeña perla negra que había estado escondida allí  
Tsukiko suspiró por el método sangriento que su padre había favorecido, de alguna manera no sorprendido - siempre se tomaba demasiada diversión golpeándola durante sus bastones de entrenamiento - mientras InuYasha gritaba en agonía, y Kagome en estado de shock. Girando hacia su amiga, puso una mano tranquilizadora en su brazo "Nosotros youkai sanamos más rápido que los humanos, Kagome, oji estará bien en unas pocas horas ..."  
"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Él solo sacó su ojo. .. como dientes! " Kagome respondió

"Mira otra vez", dijo pacientemente, sabiendo que la joven miko aún no estaba acostumbrada a la violencia casual de la era Sengoku, que estaba aún más presente entre los youkai.  
Sin embargo, la adolescente estaba tan acostumbrada a escuchar su consejo que lo hizo. cálmate un poco, y acercándote al impetuoso hanyou, se confirmó a sí misma que todavía tenía dos ojos, incluso si uno era bastante sangriento. Mordiéndose los labios, giró su cabeza hacia Tsukiko "¿Puedo ...?"  
El ookami sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de que ella le hiciera su pregunta, y la resolución se resolvió, Kagome se volvió hacia InuYasha, el poder tarareaba en sus manos. El hanyou la miró cautelosamente con su ojo válido "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, onna?"

"Curación. Ahora cállate y déjame trabajar".  
Un bufido "¡Los poderes de Miko no funcionan en youkai! ¡Ni siquiera me has gustado!"  
"Eso no es del todo cierto". Contradijo a Tsukiko, sorprendiendo tanto a su padre como a su hermano, el primero desviando su atención de la perla en su mano hacia ella. "Es solo que la miko en esta era aún no ha comprendido cómo adaptar sus poderes para curar youkai, ya que son más usado para luchar contra ellos ". encogerse de hombros "Kagome me ha estado curando desde que tenía cinco años".

Una vez más, Sesshoumaru tuvo que esconder su sorpresa, algo que había pasado más tiempo desde que conoció a su hija que en el siglo pasado. Después de todo, la curación con poder puro, como la miko le estaba haciendo a su medio hermano, reacio a la voz, era algo que los humanos más santos luchaban por hacer: pensar que la muchacha había tenido tanto poder desde que era tan joven ...

A los pocos momentos, InuYasha se curó, Kagome parecía un poco alborotada, y Sesshoumaru asentía con la cabeza hacia su retenedor: el sapo respetuosamente le dio su bastón, y con un movimiento decisivo, lo golpeó hacia la perla que ahora estaba en el suelo.  
Con un destello de magia, la cabeza del hombre viejo y arrugado comenzó a cacarear, y se abrió un portal, y el inu youkai no perdió el tiempo al pasar.

¤.¤.¤

Tsukiko observó el portal por el que su padre y su retenedor ya habían desaparecido, reconociendo el sentimiento ahora familiar que la luz negra estaba dando.  
"Una tumba entre los Reinos Mortales y las Islas de la Muerte, qué interesante ..." susurró para sus adentros, preguntándose cómo actuarían sus poderes en ese lugar; bueno, solo una forma de saber "¡Vámonos!" ella dijo, Canuto ya saltando a su lado  
Con una mirada compartida de incomprensión por su repentina actitud jovial, Kagome e Inuyasha siguieron a la suite.

Aparecieron en el aire, muy por encima del esqueleto de un perro gigantesco. Los ojos de la miko giraron, había sabido que el padre de InuYasha había sido un inu youkai, pero después de haber visto a Tsukiko y Sesshoumaru, claramente no era lo que ella había estado esperando.

"Los Youkai nacen en su forma animal", Tsukiko, como siempre, estaba adivinando sus pensamientos antes de que los pusiera en palabras "Y cuando mueren, regresan a su forma de nacimiento".  
Ante esa afirmación, Kagome no pudo evitar mirar al youkai hime con curiosidad, preguntándose cómo se vería su forma de animal, pero su atención pronto fue arrastrada hacia Chaos Game a medida que pasaba una notificación.

[ **Meta completa:** \+ 50XP  
 **Actualización de la meta:** Despierta la Tessaiga]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es el nivel 44!  
 _\+ 1SP]_

"¿Despertar?" no pudo evitar la boca, preguntándose de qué estaba hablando el juego  
"Muchas armas hechas con youkai de alta gama tienen una forma despierta, generalmente activada vertiendo youki en ella, al igual que tú tanto cambias a la naginata cuando viertes reiki en ella "  
"Oh, eso tiene sentido. Gracias Tsuki-chan, ¡no sé lo perdido que me sentiría sin ti ahora mismo!" un ladrido "Y tú también Canuto, por supuesto".

Dicho perro había cambiado a una forma más grande y los atrapó en su espalda cuando aparecieron en el aire, y ahora se dirigía hacia el esqueleto que de cerca parecía aún más impresionante, y pronto se encontraron frente a la gigantesca caja torácica. , aún cubierto por una vieja armadura samurai.  
Tan pronto como tocaron el suelo, el pícaro Grimm volvió a su altura normal, haciendo que Kagome e InuYasha tropezaran, mientras más tarde se ponía en pie más rápido, mientras que Tsukiko, que simplemente parecía deslizarse a lo largo de él, se rió de su broma, solo como ella había pensado, tenía acceso a más poder en este lugar entre los Reinos.

Pronto, todos volvieron su atención al motivo de su presencia: justo al lado de la gigantesca espina dorsal del legendario Inu no Taishou, incrustado en una piedra grabada, había una katana de aspecto oxidado ...  
"¿Esta es la herencia del padre?" Se burló InuYasha, no impresionado por la apariencia del arma, sin embargo, los ojos se suavizan por su valor sentimental.  
"Siente, oji-san ..." subrayó Tsukiko una vez más, un rastro de asombro en su voz.

"Tsukiko-hime tiene razón, InuYasha-sama," le advirtió la pulga que se había subido al hanyou "No te dejes engañar por la mirada del Tessaiga".  
Aunque un poco molesto por la repetición de la actuación de Myouga, InuYasha enfocó su youki en el arma, tan poco usado como estaba para usar su poder de esa manera, e incluso alguien tan inexperto al sentir con youki como él podía sentir de inmediato el poder del arma.  
Una vez más, su sobrina tenía razón, como si tuviera la molesta costumbre de ser; la chica lobo realmente era muy agradable por todo lo que ella era la hija del bastardo.

Sesshoumaru ya estaba caminando hacia la espada, pero eso no fue una gran sorpresa; incluso si InuYasha hubiera declarado que tomaría su herencia, el youkai no solo dejaría que lo tuviera tan fácilmente, sino que mejor que Sesshoumaru había confirmado la explicación de Tsukiko sobre el entrenamiento antes sin siquiera pestañear al respecto - realmente había pensado en sus intentos de asesinato como entrenamiento normal ...  
Lo que fue más sorprendente fue la barrera que se encendió en la vida cuando el youkai de pura sangre trató de agarrar la empuñadura, chamuscando fuertemente su mano.

"¡Ah! ¡Ni siquiera puedes sacar una espada!" InuYasha se burló, divertido por la insinuación de molestia que podía leer en los ojos de su hermano.  
"Bueno, ¿por qué no lo intentas, hanyou?" el youkai respondió tranquilamente  
"¡Lo haré!" InuYasha se jactó, sin ver ninguna razón por la cual no sería capaz de agarrar el arma - la pulga había dicho que era su herencia después de todo.  
Una mano quemada después , se había dado cuenta de que la katana claramente no estaba informada de que se suponía ser su ...

Después de reírse un poco de ambos hermanos, y evitar fácilmente ambos ataques de represalia, Tsukiko se acercó al arma, arrastrando a Kagome con ella. "¡Vamos, es hora de la lección!"  
"¿Ahora?" protestó Kagome ya que pronto se encontró cara a piedra con la roca en la que el arma estaba incrustada.  
"Es un caso práctico", Tsukiko señaló la piedra "¿ves esos grabados? Están impulsando la barrera que prohíbe el chichi-ue y oji-san por tocar el Tessaiga. Probablemente haya otro encantamiento en la cuchilla, pero ese probablemente esté escondido debajo del mango ".

Kagome no pudo evitar mirar más de cerca la piedra, encontrándose atraída por las explicaciones de Tsukiko, como siempre cuando entró en modo de enseñanza, pero su atención fue brutalmente arrastrada por un fuerte sonido de choque, y fragmentos de hueso volando alrededor. .  
"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, atacando sin una advertencia, bastardo?" InuYasha se quejó rápidamente, explicando lo que había sucedido: los dos hermanos peleaban una vez más, y no solo verbalmente esta vez.  
"Siempre debes estar al tanto de lo que te rodea. La mayoría de los youkai no harán suficiente ruido para que escuches su ataque furtivo. así Sesshoumaru tuvo la amabilidad de hacerlo ".  
Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron, y se volvió hacia su amiga mientras los dos hermanos continuaban peleando "Él es ...

Una sonrisa divertida fue su respuesta "Te lo dije, ¿no es así?" observó a su padre pensativamente "Su método de entrenamiento no ha cambiado mucho para ser sincero. Creo que le gusta golpear a la gente hasta la mitad de la muerte sin tener un cabello fuera de lugar ..."  
La joven miko dejó de sorprenderse, en realidad, eso explicado tanto sobre los métodos de entrenamiento de Tsukiko ...

Con eso, volvió su atención a la piedra encantada, y su amiga volvió a explicar las diferencias entre las barreras y los encantamientos, y la diferente forma en que podían representarse: esos dos tipos de magia fueron utilizados por el sirviente igual de bien. como por youkai o magos, y cada uno usó una forma diferente de hacerlos.  
"Como una miko, probablemente usarías un sutra colocado alrededor del lugar u objeto para custodiar, y encantarte para ti implicaría principalmente mucho canto y poder. El mago usa runas de diferentes orígenes para barreras, y varitas y un montón de multa- varita puntiaguda agitando encantamientos ... "  
" Pero esta es una sala de youkai, ¿no es así? "  
"En efecto." Asintió con la cabeza Tsukiko, entrelazando distraídamente sus dedos con el pelaje de Padfoot "Las protecciones de Youkai son un poco como las de los magos porque usan una forma escrita. Son menos versátiles, pero mucho más potentes la mayor parte del tiempo. Aquí debes reconocer la escritura fácilmente. .. "

Sorprendida por la afirmación, echó un vistazo más de cerca a la talla que había creído bastante abstracta hasta ahora, pero le tomó bastante tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que ya había visto esto.  
"¡Estos son pictogramas!"  
"Pictograma chino para ser preciso. La primera forma de lenguaje escrito a partir del cual evolucionó el kanji". una sonrisa alentadora "¿Puedes adivinar de qué se trata?"  
Kagome hizo una pausa por un momento, mientras que ella había visto algunas de estas imágenes en un curso de lengua clásica en la escuela, no había sido exhaustiva, por lo que casi no podía adivinar, además el dibujo era intrincado, es aún más difícil de adivinar en cada sentido de la señal ...  
Aún así, después de pasar un tiempo pensando en ello, y algunos comentarios de ayuda de Tsukiko, ella estaba bastante segura de que lo había adivinado ...

 **[¡Bonificación completa!** Kagome descifró la  
 **recompensa de** la sala **:** (50 + 25) XP, +1 trofeo de caza, desbloqueo del _sistema de mejora_ ]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Ahora estás en el nivel 134!  
 _\+ 1SP]_ _  
_ **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es el nivel 46!  
 _\+ 2SP, + 2CP]_

 **[Nueva entrada de registro del sistema:** Mejora del sistema

Las defensas y los encantamientos conocidos se pueden diseñar más fácilmente gracias a este sistema.  
Los encantamientos se pueden agregar a los equipos de acuerdo con su nivel y rareza.  
Se pueden aprender nuevas barreras y encantamientos de manera normal, o desbloqueándolos con el Trofeo de Caza en el _Sistema de Caza_ .]

¤.¤.¤

El eco de Tessaiga saliendo de su lugar de descanso se encontró con un extraño silencio cuando ambos Sesshoumaru e InuYasha detuvieron su pelea para mirar incrédulamente a la joven miko.  
"¿Cómo diablos has hecho eso?"  
"¡Tsuki-chan me hizo descifrar la sala!" Kagome explicó con una sonrisa feliz, todavía sin creer que lo había logrado  
"Keh. ¿Y qué?"  
"No seas tan ingrato, si no hubiera estado allí, ¡todavía estarías tratando de obtener esa espada! ¡Solo podría ser tomada por un humano!" explicó, un poco molesta por la falta de elogio de su compañero de hanyou  
"Por supuesto", asintió Sesshoumaru, sin parecer sorprendida "cómo padre hacer algo como esto".

De repente Kagome no estaba tan feliz de tener toda la atención vuelta hacia ella, y al momento siguiente, Sesshoumaru había desaparecido de su vista, solo para reaparecer cerca de ella, goteando garras detenidas por una elegante espada oscura que no reflejaba la luz.  
Sus ojos se agrandaron por lo cerca que había estado de la muerte, mientras que el youkai hime que acababa de colocarse entre la muerte y ella comentó ligeramente "Por favor, no pruebes a mi amigo así, chichi-ue. Los humanos no son tan resistentes como youkai ".

"Ella no es una ningen débil si pudiera leer a través de la sala de otou-sama tan fácilmente". Sesshoumaru se contradijo, ni siquiera se detuvo por haber sido detenido en su ataque.  
"Acabo de empezar a entrenarla, y la mayor parte de su reiki todavía está sellado". Tsukiko explicó con calma: "¡Es como tratar de entrenar a un cachorro antes de que haya terminado su primer espolón en crecimiento!"  
"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo huyendo de nuestra lucha, bastardo?" InuYasha estaba protestando por su padre.  
"¿Huir? Este Sesshoumaru parece recordar que eras el único en perder, hermano". el inu youkai se burló de nuevo

Al escuchar el hanyou, Kagome recordó la espada que ahora sostenía y la que se suponía que pertenecía. Con un grito de "¡InuYasha, atrapa!" ella estaba arrojando el arma hacia él.  
InuYasha tropezó un poco ante la acción precipitada e inesperada, pero atrapó la espada con facilidad.

Sesshoumaru pareció sonreír cuando su hermano tomó el arma en la mano, y Kagome sintió que su rodilla cedía bajo ella mientras el inu saltaba hacia su hermano, atacándolo una vez más como si no hubiera dado un rodeo para tratar de matarla - o probarla, ya que aparentemente era lo mismo para él.  
"Atrapaste la atención de chichi-ue".  
"Prefiero no tener, me gusta estar vivo". ella respondió débilmente

"Es todo un honor, ya sabes," se rió Tsukiko "estamos en una era en la que mi padre aún no se había dado cuenta de que los humanos también tenían potencial. Podrías ser el primer humano al que no consideraba como un insecto que apenas valía la pena. atención."  
"No estoy seguro de que me guste el logro". Kagome murmuró, todavía temblaba un poco  
"¡Keh! ¡No dejaré que ese bastardo te haga nada!" Comentó InuYasha en voz alta desde su lugar chocando contra su hermano mayor

Youki pulsó por primera vez, sintiéndose solo por Padfoot y Tsukiko, quienes compartieron una mirada.

"¿Estás diciendo que serías un mejor protector para Kagome-chan que yo, oji-san?" el hime preguntó dulcemente, impresionado por la inspiración  
"No es como si pudiera dejar que la protegiera, ¿o sí?" resopló InuYasha "¡Solo eres un cachorro, y un vago en eso!"  
"¿Qué estas diciendo?" se preguntó Kagome, sin comprender del todo lo que InuYasha quería decir al llamar a su amiga una niña perezosa, pero por supuesto, el hanyou completamente malentendido.

"¡Estoy diciendo que te protegeré!" se volvió hacia ella con voz  
apagada Kagome se sintió extrañamente conmovida por la fuerte proclamación, proveniente de InuYasha, que tendía a esconder lo que realmente estaba pensando y sintiendo detrás de alardear, era tan bueno como una proclamación de amistad.

El segundo pulso de youki fue sentido por todos, y el siguiente segundo, Tessaiga cambió de una vieja y oxidada katana a una gran espada como colmillo que empujó violentamente a Sesshoumaru, el youkai más viejo usando toda su velocidad para evitar la gran ola de poder que siguió el cambio de forma de la hoja.

Echando un vistazo a los daños causados por el arma, el inu pensó brevemente que si su hermano menor había ido tras él con un poco más de intención de matar, probablemente no hubiera salido indemne de este ataque: el cachorro estaba aprendiendo, finalmente...

[ **Objetivo** final **:** \+ 50XP  
 **Actualización de la meta:** aprende cómo desatar el ataque de marca de Tessaiga.  
 **Objetivo de bonificación completo: la aprobación del Señor del Oeste**  
 _demostrando una buena destreza de lucha y una mejor comprensión de la cultura y tradiciones inu youkai, has ganado un poco de la aprobación de Sesshoumaru_  
 **Recompensa:** (50 + 25) XP, +1 ficha token de alma, InuYasha recibe **Marca de paquete** , Kagome gana +10 **Wards de** habilidad, _Sistema de mapa_ desbloqueado]

[¡Elevar a mismo nivel! ¡Kagome ahora es el nivel 48!  
 _\+ 3SP]_  
[¡Subir de nivel! ¡InuYasha ahora es el nivel 101!  
 _\+ 2SP, + 2CP, + 1PP]_  
[¡InuYasha ahora tiene tres colas!

 **Ventajas de tres colas**

 **\- Colmillo** venenoso **:** todo tu ataque puede mejorarse con tu propio veneno, desbloquea la **resistencia al veneno** como una habilidad de lucha rápida (heredada del padre)  
 **\- Sangre Youkai:** tus sentidos son tan agudos como los de tus antepasados youkai (heredados del padre)  
 **\- Tocado por la Muerte: cuanto** más HP pierdes, más daño infliges a tus enemigos (desbloqueado al haber sido resucitado por Tenseiga)

 _disponible: 1_ ]

 **[Registro del sistema:** sistema de mapas

El _sistema de mapas_ ofrece varias opciones: un _mapa donde_ se pueden mostrar datos diferentes, un _punto de recuperación_ para cada partido de _caza_ y un acceso rápido a los puntos de búsqueda. La tasa de recuperación es de una vez por semana de forma predeterminada, pero se puede reducir desbloqueando la opción con los trofeos de caza. Tenga en cuenta que un punto de recuperación no se puede establecer en una época diferente a la que se encuentra actualmente.] 

¤.¤.¤

Nadie tuvo la oportunidad de ver de cerca las múltiples notificaciones que acababan de llegar cuando Sesshoumaru se acercaba rápidamente a InuYasha. "Finalmente has crecido un poco, hermano". dijo, ignorando el ruido de protesta que el hanyou comenzaba a emitir ante la afirmación que claramente implicaba que no había madurado antes.  
El siguiente segundo, las garras de Sesshoumaru se arrastraban hacia la tierna carne de la cara de InuYasha, dejando cicatrices iguales incrustadas con youki en cada una lado.

No era la marca alfa, sino la marca del paquete, se dio cuenta Tsukiko, una marca que le decía a todo el mundo que InuYasha había sido aceptado como adulto entre ellos, y un miembro viable para cualquier paquete que quisiera tener más miembros.  
Le tomó unos segundos la importancia del hecho de golpearla con claridad: esta era la jidai de Sengoku, una era en la que no ha sido aceptado por nadie y su padre, bien conocido por su fría personalidad y su indiferencia hacia los humanos acababa de terminar. aceptó a su hermano hanyou ...

"Felicitaciones, oji-san".  
Ante eso, InuYasha finalmente salió de su estupor, y sus ojos se desviaron hacia su hermano, excepto por supuesto, Sesshoumaru no tenía intención de explicarse y ya estaba lejos, habiendo desaparecido discretamente con un simple "Nos veremos de nuevo" musume ". mientras su hermano todavía estaba aturdido

"¿Lo que acaba de suceder?" Preguntó Kagome, mientras estaba claro que algo importante había sucedido, no sabía exactamente qué  
"Estos", explicó Tsukiko, haciendo un gesto con los dedos a lo largo de las nuevas cicatrices "son la prueba de que InuYasha ha pasado por el rito del paso para la adultez del youkai canino "  
"Oh." sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - era importante entonces - sonrió al hanyou "¡Felicidades InuYasha!"  
Una sonrisa divertida, y Tsukiko añadió "E InuYasha es probablemente el primer hanyou que alguna vez los soporta".

"¿Eh?"  
"A nadie le gusta hanyou". InuYasha dijo amargamente "Demasiado aterrador para los humanos, demasiado débil para youkai ..."  
"Esto no siempre será cierto, oji-san". Tsukiko corrigió suavemente "Y chichi-ue puede haber dado el primer paso hacia la aceptación de youkai de hanyou marcándote". se volvió más seria "Estas marcas son un gran honor y una prueba de su aceptación ... Pero a muchos youkai no les gustará el hecho de que los tengas".  
"¡Déjalos venir entonces! ¡Los estaré esperando!"

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" asintió Kagome con entusiasmo, no le gustaba el hecho de que el Hanyou descarado sería discriminado solo por sus orígenes  
"Estaremos listos". Asintió con la cabeza Tsukiko con una sonrisa "Justo como chichi-ue será".  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" la miko se preguntó  
"El bastardo ... mi hermano ... él es una especie de señor importante", InuYasha explicó "Sus acciones serán comentadas por los otros señores".

Al ver la preocupación que se deslizaba en los ojos de su amiga, Tsukiko rechazó su preocupación. "Chi-chi-us está acostumbrada a la adversidad. Se convirtió en el Señor de Occidente a solo doscientos años después de todo." Añadió sin orgullo. "Los otros señores Pasamos lo mejor del primer siglo tratando de usurpar nuestra tierra ... "una sonrisa fría" Y pasó lo mejor de la segunda persona aniquilando sus intentos contra nosotros. En su tercer siglo como Señor de Occidente, había pocos youkai estúpidos lo suficiente como para ir contra Occidente ".

Kagome e InuYasha compartieron una mirada divertida, nunca antes había sido tan claro que la joven ookami estaba muy orgullosa de su padre de aspecto frío.  
"Tch. No te había considerado una chica de papá". el hanyou resopló, no del todo creyendo que cuando era más joven, la mejilla de youkai se enrojeció en respuesta, por apenas unos segundos, antes de que ella volviera a tener el control, pero lo suficiente para que incluso un humano lo atrapara

Sin poder evitarlo más, se rió, más libremente de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.  
Cuando finalmente logró calmarse, echó una larga mirada alrededor de ellos, en el lugar de descanso de su padre, y luego dijo: "Bueno, será mejor que volvamos al pueblo, no creo que logremos irnos hoy". "

¤.¤.¤

Tal como lo había dicho InuYasha, el día casi había desaparecido mientras estaban en la frontera entre la vida y la muerte, por lo que aprovecharon el final del día para echar un vistazo a los últimos sistemas del juego Chaos desbloqueados.

La utilidad del _Sistema de Mapas_ era evidente, incluso para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a juegos como InuYasha, y la cabaña de Kaede rápidamente se estableció como la base de Shikon Shard Hunting Party. Ser capaz de recordarse a sí mismo directamente allí reduciría a la mitad la mayoría de sus viajes, y podría ayudar en caso de emergencia.

El Sistema de mejora solo era útil para Tsukiko en este momento, pero le había asegurado a Kagome que pronto también podría usarlo eficientemente con sus lecciones de miko. Kaede estaba bastante impresionada por los cambios que había habido en las lecciones para el servidor sagrado de más de cinco cien años, y Tsukiko pronto prometió darle un poco más de información cuando estuvieran en Edo. En cuanto a InuYasha, usar este sistema significaría aprender más sobre su herencia youkai y pasar un buen número de horas estudiando, algo para lo que aún no estaba preparado.

Y finalmente, otro cambio importante había sido la tercera cola de InuYasha "Keh. Ni siquiera tengo cola ..." había murmurado en la denominación de Perk, de alguna manera sonaba bastante molesto al respecto  
"Bueno, yo tampoco tengo orejas bonitas y no me escuchas quejándome sobre eso, ¿verdad? una divertida Kagome replicó  
"Acabas de hacerlo". Tsukiko señaló con facilidad, antes de continuar un poco más en serio "Chaos Game utiliza la cola como una unidad de poder más que cualquier otra cosa. Ganar tu tercera cola tan joven, especialmente después de pasar cincuenta años en las extremidades, es bastante impresionante". ella notó  
"Ya tienes tres colas". el hanyou refunfuñó ante el comentario

"Y he tenido la ayuda de Chaos 'Game desde su nacimiento, sin mencionar a tutores privados y un padre espartano". ella señaló  
Al final, InuYasha había optado por el **Youkai Blood** Tail Perk. Sesshoumaru se le había aparecido furtivamente durante su pelea y le había demostrado una vez más al hanyou que sus sentidos, aunque claramente superiores a los humanos, no estaban a la altura de los daiyoukai. Kagome había estado un poco decepcionada de no haber tomado el Poison Fang Tail Perk, pero entendía el hecho de que no quería tomar un poder que era tan similar al ataque principal de Sesshoumaru por el momento, si iba a demostrar que su hermano y el resto del youkai que no se había equivocado al marcarlo, sería por su propio poder, no uno prestado, incluso si provenía de su padre.

Por supuesto, el hanyou no había dicho tanto en palabras, pero ambas se estaban convirtiendo rápidamente en expertas traduciendo sus diversas quejas en oraciones completas ...

"Hablando de cola ..." se había dado cuenta Kagome, pensando en su encuentro con Sesshoumaru. "Tu padre no parecía tener varias colas, sin embargo, no se veía débil en absoluto ..."  
"La mayoría de las veces, Kitsune es el único youkai canino que muestra sus colas. Tanto Ookami como Inu tienden a fusionar sus colas ".  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Bueno, principalmente por la practicidad", señaló Tsukiko "porque si eres lo suficientemente bueno como para contener a tu youki, significa que la gente no podrá decir qué tan poderoso eres, lo que puede ser útil".  
"Entonces, ¿por qué Kitsune no esconde sus colas? ¿O usted?"

"Vanidad." InuYasha dijo suavemente:  
"Tiene razón. Kitsune está orgulloso de su aspecto". confirmó Tsukiko con una sonrisa divertida "Y a mí ... Bueno, me gusta el aspecto, y tengo vínculos con el Kitsune, ¡así que bien podría honrar sus tradiciones!" explicó que  
Kagome casi se había plantado en la cara ante la intervención de InuYasha, pero ahora que había mirado mejor a su amiga, y pensó en ese Kyu-bon casi hace mucho tiempo, tenía sentido. Después de todo, pasó varias horas a la semana cuidando su cabello, tan tímida que un youkai no pensaría lo mismo con sus colas?

¤.¤.¤

A la mañana siguiente, estaban en el camino, Kagome montando Padfoot, mientras que Tsukiko e InuYasha corrieron fácilmente a lo largo del gran Grimm, el ookami todavía un poco molesto por el hecho de que su familiar ni siquiera le había dicho que podía cambiar de tamaño en el Mortal Realms incluso desde que alcanzó su forma adulta en el nivel 100.  
A unos días de Edo, mientras las dos chicas aprovechaban un río para bañarse, un pequeño mono robó la ropa de Kagome, provocando la ira de la niña y haciendo que sus compañeras reír un poco antes de apresurarse detrás de la bestia.

Muy pronto, lo encontraron, y la ropa de vuelta, aparentemente era la mascota de un joven noble que viajaba y que estaba buscando comida. Mientras que el joven, que se había presentado como Nobunaga, pero había informado rápidamente a Kagome que él no era _el_ Oda Nobunaga, sino que venía de Takeda en lugar de Owari, estaba calmando su estómago yendo a través del alijo de sándwiches de Tsukiko escondido en su inventario , él explicó lo que estaba haciendo allí.

"La hija de mi señor estuvo casada con el señor de esta parte hace unos meses. Pero recientemente, han llegado a nuestros oídos extraños rumores sobre desapariciones de solteras en el país, así que puedo ver si Tsuyu-hime estaba a salvo con su marido. "  
"Este chico tiene un enamoramiento del tamaño de la torre Eiffel por este hime ..." Kagome pronto le susurró algo a Tsukiko, mientras el joven se iba, y rápidamente cayó al foso "Y no se ve muy confiable ... . "  
" Es la única ventaja que tenemos para algo extraño en este momento, "se encogió de hombros el youkai hime" podríamos ir y ver de qué se trata ".

 **[Búsqueda secundaria! Rescata a la princesa ...**  
 **Objetivo:** Ingresa el shiro  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 25XP por objetivo, +1 Tomo de habilidad para principiantes, +1 Trofeo de caza]

Una vez tomada la decisión, no tardaron en seguir al joven noble cerca del shiro del señor.

"El lugar está apestando con youkai malévolo". murmuró el hanyou, con la nariz arrugada, su sobrina e incluso Padfoot compartiendo su mueca de dolor ante la desagradable sensación de que "tiene que haber un fragmento de shikon detrás de esto".  
"Hay tanto youki que no puedo sentir nada ..." admitió Kagome "Pero probablemente significa que tienes razón". ella agregó con un gesto decidido "¡Vamos!"

Con eso, se estaban preparando para saltar la pared, cuando Nobunaga se plantó firmemente en la espalda de Padfoot "ya voy". dijo "Tengo negocios en esta fortaleza".  
En cuestión de segundos, estaban dentro de las paredes exteriores, y rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

 **[¡Meta completa!** \+ Actualización de la  
 **meta** 25XP **:** encuentra a Tsuyu-hime]

"¿No hay guardias?"  
"Hay algo en el aire ..." Tsukiko estudió la sensación un poco más, dejando que una pequeña fracción de su poder girara suavemente alrededor de ella. "Un hechizo para dormir ha sido tejido en el castillo, y es youkai hecho". ella rápidamente determinó

En esa proclamación, Nobunaga pronto se precipitó hacia adelante, gritando en voz alta "Tsuyu-hime! Soy yo, Nobunaga! He venido a rescatarte! ¿Dónde estás?"  
"¿De verdad deberíamos dejarlo gritar así?" se preguntó Kagome mientras sus dos compañeros de caza parecían muy a gusto con las acciones precipitadas del hombre.  
"Todo el mundo está dormido aparte del culpable, diría yo". encogió los hombros Tsukiko  
"¡Así que eventualmente captará la atención del youkai!" añadió InuYasha con un rato satisfecho

"Lo estás usando como cebo ..." se dio cuenta Kagome, un poco impresionado por el hecho de que una vez más el tío y la sobrina parecían entenderse completamente cuando estaban a punto de entrar en una batalla. De  
nuevo, mientras el ookami había expresado varias veces su insatisfacción con la falta de conocimiento de InuYasha sobre el patrimonio de su padre, algo que parecía muy feliz de poner en Myouga y las cabezas de su padre, nunca había criticado su destreza en las batallas, simplemente afirmando que no era un luchador analítico sino un instintivo bastante eficiente. incluso si todavía tenía un gran margen de progreso.

Siguiendo al azaroso Nobunaga, encontraron la habitación de la princesa en unos pocos minutos, y Myouga fue bastante eficiente en despertar chupando el youki corrompido ...  
Incluso si el hecho de que tuvo que chupar su sangre para hacerlo fue un poco repulsivo a Kagome - a ella realmente no le gustaban los mosquitos, y la pulga estaba actuando demasiado como una de las molestas sanguijuelas para que ella esté completamente a gusto con él alrededor ...

 **[Meta completa!** \+ Actualización de  
 **objetivo de** 25XP **:** encuentra al señor de shiro]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es el nivel 49!  
 _\+ 1SP]_

"Comenzó poco después de llegar aquí para casarme", la princesa continuó explicando a petición de Nobunaga; aparentemente, el joven noble era hijo de uno de los criados de su padre y un amigo de la infancia "Mi señor se derrumbó cerca del estanque del jardín, y tenía fiebre alta. Después de eso, tanto su personalidad como su apariencia cambiaron ... "comenzó a llorar" ¿Qué debería hacer yo, Nobunaga? "  
"Te llevaré de vuelta al shiro de tu padre". el joven prometió

"Ve", asintió InuYasha con una sonrisa de satisfacción "¡a partir de ahora solo estarás en el camino!"  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" -preguntó Nobunaga. Su respuesta pronto se escuchó en forma de extraños sonidos blandos y una voz antinatural.  
"Intrusos ... ¡No escaparás!"  
"¡Esto es ... mi señor!" se dio cuenta de la princesa humana

 **[¡Meta completa!** \+ Actualización de  
 **objetivo de** 25XP **:** derrota al youkai]

"¡Muéstrate, bastardo!" InuYasha exigió, espada en mano cortando hábilmente a través de las vendas que ocultaban la cara del señor para revelar una cara de rana.  
Con un suspiro, Tsuyu se desmayó en los brazos de su amiga de la infancia.

En cuanto a Kagome, ahora que el enemigo estaba tan cerca, incluso el youki ambiental no podía ocultar el fragmento de Shikon más "¡Veo el fragmento!" ella rápidamente le anunció al hanyou "¡Está entre su hombro izquierdo y su corazón!"  
"¡Lo destrozaré!" proclamó InuYasha "Con lo débil que se ve, un golpe será suficiente".

"Yo no haría eso ..." advirtió Tsukiko.  
Al mismo tiempo, Myouga estaba advirtiendo "¡Este es el tsukumo no gama, un youkai de trescientos años! ¡Matarlo no será tan fácil!"  
Efectivamente, la loca carrera de InuYasha se detuvo brutalmente cuando la rana youkai exhaló el aire almacenado en su mejilla, liberando una gran nube de youki tóxico ...  
"No respires esto". advirtió Tsukiko, haciendo que Kagome se tapara la boca "Es miasma".

Aprovechándose de la debilidad de los vapores de InuYasha, el youkai enemigo ya corría hacia la princesa, su lengua atravesó a Nobunaga y lo lastimó gravemente a pesar de su valiente intento de proteger a la mujer que amaba - valiente puede ser, todavía era un Después de todo, un ser humano normal, sin ningún conocimiento o entrenamiento en particular para luchar contra los youkai más débiles ...  
Tan pronto como InuYasha se sentía mejor, y Kagome había sanado un poco al joven noble, perseguían rana y princesa a través del shiro.

"¿Cómo es que el miasma no tuvo ningún efecto sobre ti?" Kagome se preguntó mientras se acercaban a una puerta con barrotes.  
"Heredé los colmillos envenenados de mi padre", explicó Tsukiko mientras ella y InuYasha trabajaban rápidamente en la puerta. "Una resistencia natural a los venenos viene con eso, de lo contrario sería inútil ... "  
Kagome asintió con la cabeza ante la explicación que tenía sentido, luego se congeló cuando echó un vistazo a la habitación por la que acababan de pasar ...

Docenas de burbujas que parecen huevos de ranas se amontonaban en la guarida del youkai; excepto, en cada una de las membranas, una de las doncellas perdidas estaba retenida, y la princesa ya estaba entre ellas ...  
"Las tsukumo no gama mantienen las almas de las chicas hasta que estén maduras y listas para ser comidas ..." explicó Myouga débilmente, mirando alrededor tan inquieto como el resto de ellos  
"¿Estás diciendo que va a comer Tsuyu-hime?" un aterrorizado Nobunaga se dio cuenta de que  
"no lo haría". contradijo a Tsukiko

Kagome se estremeció por lo fría que era la voz de su amiga de infancia, e incluso Padfoot, a su lado, parecía mucho más aterrador que nunca, las sombras se arremolinaban a su alrededor y los pelos de punta se elevaban.  
"Tsukiko?" Kagome llamó cautelosamente, sin entender el repentino cambio de comportamiento de la princesa youkai, ella había estado bastante contenta de quedarse atrás y dejarlos trabajar hasta entonces después de todo  
"Lo siento", dijo la joven diosa, sin sonar nada "I se supone que no debo pelear en tu lugar ... "sus fríos ojos no se habían ido una vez que la rana youkai estaba frente a ellos - y Kagome se dio cuenta de que una vez más, brillaban como un verde etéreo" Pero realmente desprecio a las personas que se meten el ámbito de mi hermano ".

Eso, se dio cuenta la miko, no explicaba nada en absoluto, y ni siquiera sabía que su amiga tenía un hermano, pero no tenía tiempo para decir nada, ya que el ookami ya había desenvainado su espada y cortado con pulcritud. el youkai, poder zumbando a través de la espada oscura que había salvado la vida de Kagome el día anterior.  
Entonces, la rana se rió histéricamente, aparentemente ilesa "¡Una cuchilla que no corta! ¡Qué desperdicio! Y aquí ..." luego, dejó de hablar abruptamente, perdiendo todo color y colapsando "¡Tú! ¡Qué has hecho!"

"Acabo de recuperar lo que robó". Tsukiko dijo con calma, y Kagome se estremeció al darse cuenta de lo que la chica quería decir. Las  
almas estaban merodeando alrededor de los youkai de aspecto débil, almas que probablemente había comido antes. Ese había sido el objetivo de Tsukiko desde el principio, y explicó mientras no estaba sorprendida por la falta de sangre ...  
"¡Voy a comer más para recuperar mi poder!" la rana gritaba mientras intentaba apresurarse hacia los huevos a su alrededor, solo para ser detenida por una pared de fuego que aparecía a su alrededor, prohibiéndole llegar a su sustento

"Ahora", dijo Tsukiko, el tono aún frío como el hielo "sal de este cuerpo antes de que te hierva vivo, rana".  
El youkai no necesita ser dicho dos veces, y el cuerpo del señor se desplomó al suelo, libre del youkai que lo había estado poseyendo, mientras la rana trataba de escapar, solo para ser detenida una vez más por la cuchilla de Tsukiko, que esta vez parecía bastante capaz de atravesarlo.  
El poder se arremolinó alrededor de Tsukiko por última vez, y todos los huevos a su alrededor estallaron, liberando a la chica aprisionada dentro de ellos en un movimiento rápido, mientras Tsukiko casualmente caminaba hacia la Fragmento de Shikon que quedó en el suelo entre las cenizas del youkai derrotado.

"Aquí Kagome-chan", dijo, ya mucho más tranquila "¡un bonito fragmento de vidrio para tu colección!"  
La miko se rió de la proclamación y tomó el fragmento, poniéndolo rápidamente junto con el que había recogido en los restos del shibu-garasu.

 **[¡Misión completada!** +  
 **Recompensa** 25XP **:** +1 Tomo de habilidad para principiantes, +1 ¡  
 **Objetivo de** **  
**trofeos de caza **completo!** _Has matado a la bestia sin matar al señor._  
 **Recompensa de bonificación de gol:** (50 + 25) XP, +1 ¡  
 **Objetivo de** trofeos de caza **completo!**  
 _Has liberado a las almas perdidas_  
 **Recompensa de bonificación:** (50 + 25) XP, +1 punto de **premio** ]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Ahora eres el nivel 135!  
 _\+ 1SP, + 2CP]_  
 **[subir de nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es nivel 52!  
 _\+ 3SP, + 2CP, + 1PP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡InuYasha ahora es el nivel 103!  
 _\+ 2SP]_

 _ **[Ventajas**_ _  
_ _-_ _ **Tango bajo las estrellas (2/3):**_ _+10 aire, desbloquea_ _ **tango bajo las estrellas (3/3)**_ _ **  
**_ _-_ _ **Más rápido que el viento:**_ _desbloquea la habilidad de_ _ **paso de las sombras**_ _(progreso escalado en la habilidad_ _ **Parkour**_ _)_ _  
_ _-_ _ **Yo soy la noche :**_ _desbloquea la habilidad de_ _ **Mezcla de sombras**_ _(progreso escalado en la habilidad de_ _ **Discreción**_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **\- Modo del Shinobi (1/2):**_ _+10 a las habilidades de_ _ **Discreción**_ _,_ _ **Parkour**_ _y_ _ **Sentido de batalla**_ _(bloquea el_ _ **Camino del Samourai**_ _)_ _  
_ _ **\- Senda del Samourai (1/2 ):**_ _+10 a_ _ **Estrategia**_ _,Habilidades de_ _ **meditación**_ _y destreza para_ _ **matar**_ _(bloquea el_ _ **Camino del Shinobi**_ _)_

 _disponible: 1]_

[¡Kagome ahora tiene dos colas!  
 **Beneficios de dos colas**  
 **: Sacerdotisa guerrera:** tu ataque está imbuido de poderes sagrados e inflige aún más daño que una sacerdotisa normal a los seres corruptos, desbloquea el **sentido de batalla** como una habilidad normal de aprendizaje  
 **: santuario doncella: el** conocimiento del templo es natural para ti , haciendo que **Wards** and **Rituals** aprendan rápidamente habilidades  
 **\- Miko errante:** ningún templo puede sostenerte, ya que tu llamado es para sanar a todos y cada uno, haciendo que el **Tacto sanador** y la **Resistencia espiritual sean** habilidades de aprendizaje rápidas

 _disponible: 1 ]_

¤.¤.¤

Mientras Tsuyu-hime estaba felizmente reunida con su esposo, la partida de caza pronto se estaba despidiendo, un Nobunaga destrozado a su lado, pero el joven era amable, y mientras aún amaba a la princesa, claramente había visto cómo ella estaba con su marido, y el hombre mismo no parecía un mal tipo ahora que estaba libre de la influencia del youkai ...  
En cuanto a InuYasha, estaba extrañamente silencioso, y fue solo una vez que Nobunaga se fue, y ellos había hecho su campamento para la noche en que él mismo decidió preguntar "Tú no eres un youkai ordinario, ¿verdad, Tsukiko?"

La niña notó el uso de su nombre: esta fue probablemente la primera vez que InuYasha lo usó en lugar de niña, cachorro o cualquier otra variante insultante. En cuanto a la pregunta, no era demasiado sorprendente: no se había molestado en ocultar sus poderes al tratar con el debilucho del alma.  
"No soy." ella confirmó

"Tu arma. Es tan bueno como realizar un exorcismo". analizó "Una muy poderosa, algo que ni siquiera Kikyou podría haber hecho".  
El ojo de Kagome se ensanchó ante la admisión, incluso si el hanyou actuaba como si odiara a la sacerdotisa, no era difícil darse cuenta de que tenía mucho respeto por sus habilidades, así que para él decir algo así ... miró a su amiga contemplativamente Si bien sabía que Tsukiko podía usar poderes sagrados, reiki, no se había dado cuenta de que el ookami era tan poderoso, ya que no tenía ninguna otra miko moderna para compararla con ... bueno, Saiyuri estaba en casa, claro, pero no había visto la sacerdotisa desde que ella había caído en el tiempo ...

"KageShin es mi espada de la mayoría de edad". Tsukiko dijo, sacando la hermosa katana de su funda, mostrando la hoja gris oscuro, "Mat está hecha de uno de mis colmillos, como el arma de Kagome-chan".  
La afirmación sorprendió tanto a Kagome como a InuYasha, y ambos ojos se movieron hacia el tanto sujetado por el costado de la miko.  
"Es la única espada que existe que puede canalizar tanto el youki como el reiki ..."  
"Porque puedes canalizar ambos". InuYasha dedujo con calma

Un movimiento de cabeza.

Finalmente, la calma de InuYasha se rompió "¿Cómo diablos es posible? ¡Se supone que un yokai no tiene reiki! ¡Menos aún una princesa de sangre pura como tú!"  
"Soy el único youkai en existencia que tiene tanto youki como reiki". confirmó Tsukiko "En cuanto a cómo es posible ..." una sonrisa traviesa creció en su rostro "¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta sobre quién adivina primero entre Kagome-chan y usted?"  
"¿Eh?" dijo la chica, sorprendida de ser arrastrada de repente en la discusión  
"Daisuke-kun fue la primera entre los estudiantes del Curso de la Sierva Sagrada en adivinar," Tsukiko le informó con una sonrisa divertida "Sa-chan estaba bastante enojado con él por eso largo tiempo." una sonrisa cariñosa "Su jii-chan es la prueba viviente de que no todo se trata de poder".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Kagome se preguntó, cada vez más curiosa al darse cuenta de que, por supuesto, su amiga debía haber conocido a Saiyuri por más tiempo de lo que se había dado cuenta  
Tsukiko le había explicado acerca de su primer año en Mahoutokoro, y cómo el hecho de que ella poseía reiki había sido una conocida , y un hecho bastante desconcertante para todos, y cómo esto la llevó a convertirse en amiga de Daisuke, luego de Saiyuri.  
Mientras Kagome estaba fascinada por este pico en el pasado de su familia y amigos, InuYasha, aunque trató de ocultarlo, estaba más interesado por Mahoutokoro: en el Sengoku jidai, la descripción de la escuela multirracial y multicultural donde youkai, hanyou , magos y santos sirvientes cohabitados parecían una utopía distante ...

"¡Eso me recuerda!" Kagome se dio cuenta cuando Tsukiko terminó su historia "¡Tengo un beneficio de cola para elegir!"  
"¡Bah, eres menos como ganar una cola que yo!" InuYasha se rió, y una sorprendida Kagome se dio cuenta de que él la estaba tomando el pelo.  
"Bueno, puede que no tenga la cola, ¡todavía tengo el Perk!" se rió, antes de describir las ventajas disponibles.  
Las tres ventajas que el Juego del Caos ofrecía tenían su propio atractivo: Kagome no quería quedarse atrás ya que InuYasha peleaba, lo cual era un punto para la **Sacerdotisa Guerrera** Perk, pero ella había visto cuán poderosas podrían ser las salas en la tumba de Inu no Taishou, lo que funcionó en el favor de **Shrine Maiden** Perk. Y finalmente, su propia personalidad hizo evidente que si podía curar a alguien, ella " **Vagando por Miko** Perk.

Al final, Tsukiko la animó a seguir su verdadera vocación, y se decidió por la **Wikoper Miko** Perk, decidiéndose a trabajar duro para no convertirse en una responsabilidad durante las peleas de todos modos.

¤.¤.¤

Para cuando la pequeña partida de caza regresó a Edo, unos días más tarde, la situación había vuelto a ser la habitual: incluso si el hanyou tenía un brillo contemplativo en sus ojos de vez en cuando, sus ojos se posaban en su sobrina.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que vas a volver?"  
"Kagome-chan tiene que tomar el examen de colocación para que el personal de Mahoutokoro le dé los paquetes correctos para estudiar", Tsukiko le explicó pacientemente a InuYasha, "así que volveremos por unos días para que tome el examen".  
"Entonces ella tiene que irse. Y tú, ¿por qué vas?"  
"¿Te das cuenta de que tengo familia del otro lado también, oji-san?"  
"¡Tu padre también está de este lado!"

"Bueno, sí, pero claramente no es lo mismo". encogerse de hombros "Y tengo una linda hermana pequeña adoptada para molestar y un novio que no he visto en semanas en el otro lado también".  
"¿Eh? ¿Un prometido?" él olisqueó "¡Así que eso es lo que ese aroma kitsune dando vueltas era!"  
Tsukiko tuvo que contener un suspiro cuando una vez más se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su tío no sabía sobre el youkai canino, y después de mirar a Myouga, preguntó: "Bueno, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros si no tienes nada mejor que hacer? "Yo iba a Mahoutokoro con Kagome-chan, tú también podrías venir ..."

"¿Pero la gente no lo mirará?" la joven doncella del santuario señaló "¡Él no es exactamente discreto con estos oídos!"  
Tsukiko no pudo evitar reírse del comentario "Te das cuenta de que oculto mi apariencia todo el tiempo, ¿verdad, Kagome-chan?"  
La chica se ruborizó, solo unos días en el Sengoku jidai y de alguna manera se había acostumbrado tanto al ookami que realmente había olvidado su glamour habitual ...

"Solo agregaré un glamour en el collar de represión de oji-san". la niña explicó "Es un encanto bastante simple, que el kitsune enseñó a todos los youkai cuando comenzamos a escondernos. No es tan bueno como una verdadera transformación kitsune, pero es lo suficientemente bueno para engañar a la mayoría de los humanos, ya que en realidad no lo hacen busca lo sobrenatural ... "y algo que ella no utilizó, no dijo, ya que tenía su propio regalo **Metamorph** , que funcionaba mucho mejor

Unos momentos más tarde, cuatro siluetas saltaban en un viejo pozo, y salían de él quinientos años en el futuro ...  
Tsukiko y Padfoot fueron los primeros en salir de la vieja casa del pozo, el youkai hime corriendo con entusiasmo hacia un alto, hombre pelirrojo oscuro con ojos verdes intensos.  
" _Bambina_ ".  
"Te echo de menos." Tsukiko admitió su intención

Estaba bastante frustrada, cuando la llamada para una gran cacería se había hecho en el otro lado del país, mientras que sabía que Kagome pronto comenzaría su viaje, pero el trabajo tenía que hacerse, por lo que la animaron a quedarse. primero en caso de que la joven miko cayera al pozo mientras no estaban allí.  
Había sido una buena elección, claro, desde que había ido al pasado antes de que el resto de su grupo de cazadoras volviera a Tokio, pero eso no significaba que le hubiera gustado pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ellos.

"Bienvenido, Ryo-kun". saludó a Kagome con una sonrisa cuando la pareja finalmente rompió su abrazo  
"A ti". Replicó el cazador con una sonrisa divertida. "He oído que comenzaste tu viaje predestinado".  
"¿Todos menos yo lo sabía?" la miko no pudo evitar preguntarse  
"No tengo ningún secreto para Ryo". explicó Tsukiko fácilmente

"Y fue difícil no adivinar tu importancia con lo fascinada que se volvió contigo cuando naciste". agregó Saiyuri con una sonrisa, la vieja miko se aproximaba de la mano con Akane  
"¡No lo sabía hasta la semana pasada!" proclamó en voz alta el kitsune con una sonrisa  
"Eso no es asunto de presumir ..." Saiyuri suspiró a su compañero de caza "Entonces, ¿veo que tienes un invitado?"  
"¡Esto es InuYasha!" Tsukiko anunció con una sonrisa divertida.  
La reacción de la miko y la zorra fue tan entretenida como ella había predicho, ya que las dos chicas hicieron una vez más del hanyou, sin creer que este fuera el del Señor del Oeste.  
Ryoichi, por supuesto, no se sorprendió, ya que ella le había enviado un mensaje antes de saltar al pozo.

¤.¤.¤

Pasaron las siguientes horas poniéndose al día, luego se prepararon para dirigirse a Mahoutokoro cuando la atención de Saiyuri y Tsukiko de repente se dirigió hacia la larga escalera que conducía al santuario.  
"Algo acaba de tratar de violar las barreras". la miko humana anunció con el ceño fruncido  
"Todavía no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para ocultar los fragmentos". Suspiró Tsukiko  
"Los fortaleceré". su amiga le aseguró: "Vas a Mahoutokoro".  
"Gracias, Sa-chan. Te veremos luego".  
"Bueno, me dirigiré a la sede de Hunter para dejar caer nuestro informe de caza". bromeó Akane "Estoy seguro de que Tsuki-hime y Ryo-dono se enfermarán con su dulzura".  
"¿Dulzura? ¿Ryo-dono y Tsuki-hime? ¿Estás seguro de que estamos hablando de los mismos dos implacables cazadores?" Saiyuri preguntó con una risa mientras el grupo se dividía en diferentes direcciones

A medida que el pequeño grupo llegó en el campus de Mahoutokoro, Kagome estaba conducidos hacia un aula donde iba a pasar la prueba de la toma de la tarde para ayudar a los maestros a decidir sobre su siguiente trabajo de la escuela, mientras que Tsukiko y Ryoichi donde muestra la escuela a InuYasha.  
Mientras el hanyou trataba de ocultar su asombro detrás de su habitual actitud temeraria, no engañó a ninguno de los youkai, particularmente cuando lo vieron darse cuenta de que, como había dicho su sobrina, había varios hanyou por ahí, ninguno de ellos miraba fuera de lugar entre todos los seres mágicos.

No se habían demorado demasiado en la biblioteca y repasaban los diversos programas escolares para terminar en los dojos, para su propio interés.  
"Todas las salas de entrenamiento están reforzadas", explicó Tsukiko a la ligera, "con todos los seres mágicos a su alrededor, tienen que estar o estarán trabadas reparando todo después de cada clase".  
"Recuerdo que la mayoría de las barreras tuvieron que fortalecerse una vez que comenzaste a entrenar regularmente con Sa-chan". Ryoichi bromeó con el youkai más joven

Los siguientes tres días, Tsukiko pasó principalmente con su padre y prometido, mientras que Kagome pasó por la batería de pruebas para Mahoutokoro, conoció a los maestros y recibió su primer lote de hojas de estudio para llevar al pasado.  
InuYasha había pasado los dos primeros días en el santuario de Higurashi, donde Souta pronto pareció admirarlo con infantil devoción, y al tercer día, Tsukiko, Ryoichi, Akane y Saiyuri llevaron a Kagome y al hanyou al distrito mágico.

Al igual que en la escuela, todos los seres mágicos se mezclaron, y su grupo no pasó desapercibido. Después de escuchar algunos susurros unas cuantas veces, Kagome finalmente preguntó "¿Qué son los cazadores?"  
"Protectores de los seres mágicos". explicó Saiyuri simplemente "Porque algunos seres, ya sean youkai o humanos, se dejan consumir por la oscuridad en su corazón y se vuelven monstruos sin sentido atacando a cualquiera con poderes espirituales, nosotros cazadores somos los dedicados a cazarlos ..."

"La gente parecía reconocerlo". InuYasha señaló:  
"Los cuatro de nosotros hemos estado cazando juntos durante más de treinta años". Akane explicó con una sonrisa, la zorra tan animada como siempre. "Hemos ganado un poco de reputación por eso ..."  
"¿Por qué? ¿Eres tan bueno?"

"No solo eso", corrigió Akane "Saiyuri es una de las miko más fuertes de su generación, y es bastante raro que miko entre a cazar. Tsuki-hime y Ryo-dono tienen padres famosos y poderosos, y son muy jóvenes para ya serás tan logrado ... ¡Al final soy el habitual de la fiesta! "  
"No eres normal de ninguna manera", contradijo Ryoichi con diversión en su tono "Aunque los padres de mi primo no son tan conocidos como Sesshoumaru-sama o mi padre, ella también es muy poderosa para su edad". él informó a Kagome

Estaban regresando del distrito mágico cuando los sentidos de Kagome se volvieron locos.  
"¡Juraría haber sentido un fragmento de Shikon!" murmuró distraídamente mientras se acercaban a la larga escalera que conducía al santuario.  
Los cazadores compartían miradas preocupadas. Un fragmento de Shikon en el presente traería caos ...

"¿Hay rumores de que pasen cosas raras en el vecindario?" Saiyuri le preguntó a Akane, quien fue la que siguió estos rumores en su partida de caza  
"Algunas desapariciones". Asintió con la cabeza Akane "Un cazador fue enviado a investigar, pero él llegó a la conclusión de un acontecimiento no sobrenatural, ya que las personas desaparecidas no tenían ninguna afinidad espiritual".  
"Parece que pudo haberse equivocado".  
Los kitsune asintieron al comentario de su primo, y Tsukiko le preguntó a Kagome: "¿Puedes decirnos de dónde viene el sentimiento?"

¤.¤.¤

Kagome asintió resueltamente, y se concentró en la sensación, apuntando en la dirección de un sitio de construcción cercano.  
"¡Eh! Nee-chan, ¿a dónde vas?" una voz joven los interrumpió: el hermano más joven de Higurashi estaba volviendo a casa también, aparentemente  
"Ve a casa Souta, ¡llegaremos pronto!"  
El niño miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido. "¡De ninguna manera! ¡Voy contigo!"  
"¡Esto realmente no es algo que un niño debería ver!" Akane protestó: "¡La escena del crimen de la investigación del cazador fue muy sangrienta!"  
Un pulso de youki se sintió alrededor.

"Bueno, supongo que no podemos enviarlo a casa solo con esto, ¿o sí?" Akane se dio cuenta de la maligna sensación de que  
"Arashi lo protegerá". Saiyuri decretó  
Esto, se dio cuenta Kagome, era el nombre del lindo gatito de la miko: un gato con una cola bifurcada, que siempre había supuesto como una malformación, pero probablemente significaba que era un youkai ahora que lo pensaba. .  
Como una segunda oleada de youki lavó sobre ellos, haciendo Souta escalofrío en disgusto por la sensación, empezaron a precipitarse hacia el sitio de construcción.

"Es una buena cosa que sea lo suficientemente tarde para que los trabajadores lleguen tarde". Saiyuri señaló  
"Lo es". Asintió a Tsukiko con una piedra redonda en la mano - con un pulso de reiki, la piedra comenzó a flotar, y la luz brilló a su alrededor "Las barreras temporales están establecidas".  
Ante la información, todo el cazador cambió de marcha, listo para luchar con solo un pensamiento.

Kagome le arrebató el tanto que el ookami le había regalado de su Inventario, mentalmente pateándose a sí misma por no haber pensado en poner un equipo más cómodo en el _Sistema de Armario._ Sintió a su hermano pegarse a su costado, y el joven repentinamente se dio cuenta de que las cosas eran mucho más serias de lo que se había dado cuenta.  
"No te preocupes". le susurró al niño "Te protegeremos".  
Y era cierto que se dio cuenta, incluso tan débil como se sentía cuando se comparaba con Tsukiko y la otra, sabía que para proteger a su hermano pelearía.

Finalmente, encontraron al youkai - no, no youkai, Kagome se corrigió a sí misma. Esto fue un monstruo; un antiestético conglomerado de cuerpos en descomposición unidos con youki, y una insensible cara Noh Mask.  
"¿Una idea sobre lo que es?" Preguntó Tsukiko mientras saltaba del camino de un ataque torpe - claramente, la cosa no tenía un buen control de su cuerpo

Al ver que el monstruo intentaba entrar en la dirección de Kagome y Souta, Arashi se transformó en su tamaño más grande, hizo un gesto a los dos Higurashi para que subieran. Kagome ayudó a su hermano a levantarse, luego tuvo que esquivarlo mientras el monstruo parecía haber sentido que estaba usando dos fragmentos alrededor de su cuello. Con un pulso de reiki, el tanto en sus manos cambió a una naginata, y una larga y ardiente herida quedó en el cuerpo de la cosa.

"Bueno, existe esta vieja leyenda sobre la máscara adherente". sugirió Saiyuri, llamando la atención del monstruo con un elegante pero peligroso movimiento giratorio de su propia arma. "Es una vieja máscara Noh que no puede ser destruida, y cuyo dueño murió mortalmente misteriosamente".  
"¿Por qué hay algo así todavía por ahí?" murmuró Ryoichi "¿No fueron los cazadores después de eso?"  
"Al parecer, su youki está completamente inactivo, siempre que no se despierte, por lo que puede haber pasado por el sistema ..."  
"Hugh. Incompetencia". Las palabras de Ryoichi estaban a la deriva con desprecio

"Así que si es la máscara del monstruo, supongo que los cuerpos son estos adolescentes desaparecidos del parque de patinaje". notó Akane, Fox Fire flotando y atacando alrededor de  
"Puedo ver un fragmento en la máscara". Kagome informó fácilmente, no probando la gota de sudor a la manera casual en que estaban marchitando al monstruo mientras hablaban de ello.  
"¡Son tan geniales!" un Souta de ojos estrellados murmuraba a su lado  
"Bueno, no tiene sentido perder el tiempo". InuYasha comentó, Tessaiga salió corriendo de su funda y se abrió paso a través de la Noh Mask y el feo cuerpo debajo de ella

"¡Buen trabajo!" Akane elogió con entusiasmo "Serías un buen cazador, ¿sabes? ¡Tienes grandes instintos de lucha!"  
Tomado por el elogio honesto e inesperado, el hanyou solo murmuró un a medias "¡Por supuesto!"  
"Bueno, eso está hecho." Tsukiko comentó ligeramente, las guardias se derrumbaron a su alrededor con un destello de luz "Volvamos al santuario".

 **[Caza completa! Premio Noh Mask**  
 **:** \+ 25XP, +1 Hunting Trophy]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Souta ahora es el nivel 35!  
 _\+ 1SP]_

Kagome asintió, mientras guardaba el nuevo fragmento en el frasquito donde estaban los otros dos y se preguntaba por qué el juego de Caos mostraba el progreso de su hermano cuando claramente no tenía acceso a él.  
En el camino de regreso, Souta estaba cantando en voz alta sobre lo guapas que eran todas ellas, incluso Kagome, que de alguna manera no se había sentido tan bien con los profesionales a su lado, y sobre cómo ahora quería ser un cazador.

"No te preocupes," sonrió Tsukiko, tranquilizando su mente "pasará un año antes de que vaya a Mahoutokoro y elija un trabajo para sí mismo. Muchos niños pequeños quieren trabajos atractivos como cazar o romper la maldición, pero los requisitos son lo suficientemente desalentadores como para que solo aquellos que son serios puedan pasar por ellos. Si realmente se convierte en cazador, no será sin estar correctamente entrenado para ello ".  
"Necesitas una licencia especial para ser un cazador". Saiyuri añadió a su lado, contándole la explicación del ookami: mostró una pequeña tarjeta, del tamaño de una tarjeta de crédito, con su foto y varias iniciales "Todas nuestras credenciales son fácilmente accesibles desde aquí, y es imposible de falsificar. "

Se estaban acercando al altar una vez más cuando tres voces sorprendidas de chicas resonaban "¡Eh! Kagome-san! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"  
La joven sacerdotisa giró la cabeza hacia el sonido, solo para ver a tres de sus compañeras de clase: Yuka, Eri y Ayumi, tres chicas que siempre estuvieron juntas y que alguna vez fueron buenas amigas. Se habían separado al comienzo de la escuela secundaria, los tres se volvieron más femeninos mientras el entrenamiento de Kagome con Tsukiko la hacía madurar más rápido mentalmente ...

"¿Hemos escuchado que te transfirieron a otra escuela? ¿Por qué es eso?"  
Kagome enrojeció bajo la atención, sin haber esperado el interrogatorio repentino - no es como si pudiera decir que estaba estudiando a tiempo parcial en una escuela de magia y viajando el tiempo del pensamiento el resto del tiempo, ¿verdad?

"A Kagome-san se le ha ofrecido un lugar en Mahoutokoro". Tsukiko dijo con la sonrisa tranquila y educada que era su persona pública hacia los de afuera - una persona que Kagome había visto muchas veces cuando su amiga había pasado por su escuela para verla  
"Oh". Los ojos de Yuka se volvieron "¿No es esa la escuela muy elitista que solo acepta estudiantes con recomendaciones?" sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Tsukiko, incluso en el mundo no mágico, los Taishou eran conocidos después de todo.  
"Lo es", confirmó el youkai hime. "Su trabajo escolar fue tan bueno que mi invitación fue tenida en cuenta por el consejo. Ahora si nos disculparán, me temo que nos esperan ".  
"Por supuesto. ¡Nos vemos, Kagome-san!"

"Así que ..." Preguntó Kagome mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras "¿No debería cambiarse el nombre de la escuela cuando se habla de eso con personas que no conocen? ¡Quiero decir que literalmente hay una palabra mágica en él!"  
"Una cosa impresionante es la capacidad de los no mágicos para ignorar cosas que no pueden explicar". Saiyuri se encogió de hombros "Así que Mahoutokoro tiene la reputación de ser una escuela muy buena para estudiantes ricos y talentosos, y eso es todo, realmente ..."  
Bueno, eso no estaba mal, Kagome se dio cuenta - ahora que lo había pensado, había escuchado el nombre Mahoutokoro antes, y simplemente lo había encontrado raro, sin preguntarse si podría ocultar algo más ...

¤.¤.¤

Esa noche, mientras Kagome ya estaba dormida, Ryoichi y Tsukiko se dirigieron al viejo pozo. "Tenías razón", susurró el sicario, sintiendo el poder cantar a su alrededor "Podría pasar por eso también".  
"¿Qué harás?"  
Vaciló un segundo, con los ojos fijos en ella, mientras que no quería nada más que quedarse a su lado, no era el momento, dos youkai poderosos como ellos obstaculizarían el crecimiento de la joven miko más que ayudarlo, se dio cuenta muy bien .

Pero había otras cosas que podrían hacerse al otro lado de ese pozo ...

"Voy a seguir adelante con nuestro plan ..." finalmente decidió  
"¿Qué estás tramando?" se volvieron hacia el hanyou, ambos lo habían intentado acercarse, pero ninguno sintió la necesidad de esconderse de él.  
"Lo has visto en el distrito mágico, ¿no?" Tsukiko dijo en lugar de preguntar "Que casi todos los youkai que quedan son daiyoukai o hanyou ..."

InuYasha asintió, una sombra cruzó sus ojos, él había visto, pero no había dicho nada, sabiendo que Kagome no lo sabría ya que acababa de descubrir el mundo mágico, y Tsukiko se lo diría solo si ella quería.

"En aproximadamente cien años después de su tiempo, en el otro lado del mundo, los magos se unirán para promulgar el Estatuto Internacional de Secretos Mágicos". Tsukiko explicó, pasando rápidamente sobre cómo youkai se había escondido, entonces asistente - hasta que se produjo la Gran Desaparición, y convenció a los servidores sagrados para unirse a ellos también  
"Eso explica el hecho de que sólo hay Daiyoukai alrededor," Inuyasha asintió "pero lo que lo hace tiene que ver con el pozo? "

"Somos una raza moribunda InuYasha". Ryoichi suspiró "es un proceso lento, pero muchos de nosotros no tenemos opciones. Sesshoumaru-sama es el último inu blanco en existencia, mi padre es uno de los tres kitsune dorados que quedan".  
"Mientras tanto, en el Sengoku, los youkai luchan de izquierda a derecha sin pensarlo dos veces y los huérfanos quedan a su suerte y mueren ..."  
"¿Vas a llevar a los huérfanos al futuro?" supuso  
"huérfanos, jóvenes youkai que podrían adaptarse, bestias youkai que ya no están o son tan buenas como hoy en día ..." Los ojos de Tsukiko se iluminaron "Esta es una oportunidad para salvar no solo el pasado al recolectar los fragmentos de Shikon, ¡sino también el futuro al evitar que nuestra gente se extinga!

InuYasha asintió, luego frunció el ceño. "Aún así, hemos establecido que el pozo no funciona con todos, así que ¿qué te hace estar tan seguro de que puedes hacer esto?"  
Una sonrisa divertida de Ryoichi "Por la misma razón que la _bambina_ puede atravesar el tiempo, por supuesto".  
El hanyou suspiró, dándose cuenta de que no obtendría una mejor respuesta que eso, e hizo que volviera a la rama del Goshinboku en la que estaba durmiendo antes de cambiar de opinión. "Vas a hacer esto solo ¿no?" le preguntó al kitsune

Un movimiento de cabeza.

"Quédate con nosotros y conoce a Kaede-obaa-san. Ella te ayudará".  
Ryoichi inclinó su cabeza en agradecimiento, y el hanyou se había ido.

Envolvió a Tsukiko con sus brazos, disfrutó de su presencia por la noche y no pensó en el hecho de que se separarían una vez más por la mañana. Un asesino, y un hombre egoísta que tal vez, sus regalos, tan jóvenes como lo fueron, como el hermano de la vida, le prohibieron hacer nada menos que tratar de salvar al youkai ...  
"Al menos podremos escribirle a cada uno otra si estamos del mismo lado del pozo ". Tsukiko susurró adormilada  
"Eso lo haremos, _bambina_ ". confirmó a la chica medio dormida


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5. Agosto de 1996 Shippou**

A la mañana siguiente, los tres fragmentos de compañeros de caza, Padfoot y Ryoichi volvieron al Sengoku jidai. Kagome se había sorprendido al principio por la presencia del kitsune, pero con las explicaciones que pronto tuvieron en la cabaña de Kaede, se encontró admirando la determinación de los dos youkai.  
Para alguien que había conocido a Tsukiko por diez años, y su prometido por casi tanto tiempo, no había duda de que el amor entre los dos, incluso si tendían a ser un poco poco convencionales para demostrarlo, cuando los había visto por primera vez , a los doce años, había estado aterrorizada de que realmente estuvieran tratando de matarse unos a otros ...  
Sin embargo, en lugar de permanecer juntos, cada uno estaba pasando por su propia misión autoimpuesta en el pasado, todo por el bien de ayudar otros.

Este era el tipo de resolución que necesitaba para su propia búsqueda, y una vez más estaba agradecida de tener a Tsukiko a su lado.  
"Gracias por prestarme tu intención", le dijo a los kitsune, medio en broma, cuando dijeron su despedida  
"No es necesario que me lo agradezcas", corrigió el kitsune, una sonrisa en los labios pero ojos serios "solo haz tu mejor esfuerzo en tu búsqueda ".  
Tenía razón, se dio cuenta - Tsukiko estaba aquí para ayudarla a pasar por la dura prueba de Fate, ¿qué mejor manera de agradecerle a ella que tener éxito en dicha tarea?  
"¡Bueno, vámonos entonces!" ella decidió con entusiasmo "¡Estos fragmentos no van a caer en nuestras manos!"

Durante los días siguientes, Kagome se mantuvo fiel a su nueva resolución, aprovechando su larga caminata por todo el país para hacer que Tsukiko la ayudara con sus estudios, el ookami interrogándola sobre cualquier tema que le atrajera y explicando dónde se equivocó cuando ella se perdió una pregunta.  
Mientras InuYasha se había mostrado malhumorado al principio, Kagome pronto se dio cuenta de que al menos escuchaba cuando Tsukiko hablaba de cultura youkai, algo de lo que estaba segura que la chica tampoco se había perdido, ya que tuvo la sensación de que algunas de esas lecciones eran más por el beneficio del hanyou que el de ella.

Siguiendo a la vid de uva, se dirigieron hacia un país donde el derramamiento de sangre se había incrementado recientemente, apostando a que estaba vinculado, de una manera u otra, con el Shikon no Tama. El campo, tan hermoso y tranquilo alrededor de Edo, pronto se transformó al seguir el rumor, y en pocos días, fue evidente que la región en la que ingresa había sufrido recientemente y numerosos derramamientos de sangre, tanto que terminaron deteniéndose para su pausa del mediodía en la tarde y todavía en el medio de un campo de batalla.  
"Realmente no entiendo cómo los dos logran comer en medio de esto". Kagome suspiró

Tío y sobrina levantaron la cabeza de su almuerzo en un movimiento extrañamente similar y muy canino  
"Uh?" logró InuYasha, más preocupado por el gran sándwich de delicatessen que estaba engullendo que sus alrededores  
"La comida es comida". "Tsukiko se encogió de hombros, sin preocuparse realmente por los esqueletos a su alrededor" Mejor comer mientras puedas que desmayarte en medio de una pelea porque no lo hiciste ... Al lado ", agregó, señalando su almuerzo" Me gustan los sándwiches de pollo. "

Kagome habría respondido, excepto que el cielo se oscureció de repente, y el fuego azul espeluznante se encendió alrededor de ellos. "Tú ... ¡Dame tus fragmentos de Shikon!" una voz sorprendentemente joven exigió, cuando una gran cara redonda apareció frente a ellos  
"Tch". InuYasha pateó rápidamente a la figura que estaba frente a ellos, sin siquiera detenerse a comer, y dijo que la forma desapareció para ser reemplazada por un pequeño niño youkai.

"¡Idiota!" el niño protestó cuando InuYasha lo agarró por la cola  
"Tsk. ¡Solo un niño tanuki!" el hanyou declaró mientras terminaba su sándwich  
"¡Soy un kitsune!" el niño protestó ardientemente  
"¡Qué lindo!" Kagome comentó, haciendo que ambos se giraran hacia ella con incredulidad en sus ojos "¡Déjenme abrazarlo!"

Tomando ventaja de las vueltas de InuYasha en atención, el kit sacó una especie de sutra de sus bolsillos y lo golpeó en las manos del hanyou, haciéndolo tropezar bajo el peso de una estatua de piedra que había aparecido de la nada, y al momento siguiente estaba apresurándose hacia la manada de Kagome, probablemente en busca de los fragmentos de Shikon si lo que había dicho antes era de creer ...  
Por supuesto, eso fue sin tomar en cuenta a Tsukiko y Padfoot, como el joven zorro pronto se dio cuenta cuando los Grimm lo agarraron por el cogote del cuello a pesar de sus protestas, y lo dejó caer a los pies de su amante con una divertida sonrisa de perrito.

Tsukiko echó un buen vistazo al kit, su nariz reconoció fácilmente el olor a pesar de cinco cientos de años, y ella estalló en carcajadas.

La niña frente a ella rápidamente la miró molesta e intentó escapar hacia la bolsa de mensajero de Kagome.  
Excepto que ninguno de sus trucos funcionó en el ookami, quien finalmente logró decir "Mi compañero es un kitsune, kit, deja de intentarlo, no me alcanzarás".  
El kit la miró con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente listo para intentar otro truco, pero se detuvo al ver el fuego rojo como la sangre entre los dedos de la niña. "¡Eso es Kitsune Bi! ¿Cómo puedes usarlo?"  
"Como he dicho, kit ..."  
"¡Compañero o no, el fuego de zorro no está tan dotado!" el niño protestó

"Salvé al Clan, jefe del Clan Fang, una vez. Luego, su único hijo. Después de algunos encuentros y luchas a mi lado, finalmente me declaró Amigo del Kitsune".  
Los ojos del kit se agrandaron "Entonces ... Entonces ... yo también soy kitsune, así que tienes que ayudarme, ¿verdad?"  
InuYasha, que todavía estaba mirando molesto por los trucos del juego, dejó de mirar al joven youkai, escuchando tan bien como las dos chicas la desesperación en la voz infantil.

"Siéntate, kit", sonrió amablemente Tsukiko, la misma sonrisa, se dio cuenta Kagome, como cuando era una niña llorando a punto de no creer en sus propios poderes "y dime quién eres, y por qué necesitas la Shikon no Tama ".  
"Mi nombre es Shippou". murmuró "No soy de ningún clan grande ni nada por el estilo ..." añadió tímidamente, antes de que sus ojos se volvieran más oscuros "Y necesito el Shikon no Tama para vengar a mi padre".

"Así que querías que los fragmentos mejoraran tus poderes".  
"¡Ya soy fuerte!" negó, antes de bajar la cabeza "Pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir en contra de los Thunder Brothers ..."  
"Los fragmentos Shikon otorgan poder, pero a un precio terrible, Shippou-chan". Tsukiko dijo en voz baja  
"Se corrompen fácilmente". explicó Kagome, recordando las explicaciones que había tenido sobre el tema "Y hace que los humanos y youkai cedan a sus instintos más básicos ..."

"¡Así que es por eso que Tou-san no usó el que tenía!" El kit se dio cuenta, sus ojos se abrieron, antes de mirarlos con cautela. "¿Pero entonces por qué tienen algo?"  
"Yo fui quien rompió el Shikon no Tama por error". Kagome admitió "Tengo que arreglar mi error volviéndolo a juntar ..."  
"No puedes arreglar un error como ese". el kit se corrigió "Incluso si reúnes la joya, mi padre aún estará muerto ..."

"Lo sé." Asintió con la cabeza Kagome "Pero si lo encuentro lo suficientemente rápido, tal vez otros padres alrededor no lo serán".  
Los ojos del equipo se agrandaron ante la afirmación, probablemente esperando algún tipo de protesta, luego asintió con la cabeza. Nadie debería tener que pasar por lo que tenía, incluso tan joven como era, estaba bastante seguro de esto ...

¤.¤.¤

 **[Búsqueda secundaria! Venganza ...**  
 **Objetivo:** encontrar la  
 **recompensa de** Thunder Brother **:** \+ 25XP por objetivo, +2 trofeos de caza]

Los Thunder Brothers, pronto supieron, fueron la causa del reciente derramamiento de sangre que los había atraído al país.  
El mayor, Hiten, tenía una apariencia humana, un testamento de su fuerza ya que ninguno de los hermanos había nacido daiyoukai, mientras que el más joven, Manten, todavía tenía una forma de bestia. Ambos tenían fama por su regalo con un rayo, y habían estado causando estragos en la región, mientras ponían sus manos en todos los fragmentos de Shikon que podían.  
Shippou, pronto descubrieron, estaba aterrorizado por los dos youkai que habían matado a su padre, y decidido a ayudar a matarlos para vengar a su padre.

"¿Sabes cómo pelear?" Tsukiko suspiró ante la insistencia del kit  
"¡Yo sé cómo usar los trucos de zorro y kitsune bi!" un ligero rubor "Pero todavía no es real ..."  
"¿De verdad?" se preguntó Kagome, sin entender realmente lo que el niño quería decir

"Kitsune son embaucadores, ilusionistas". dijo InuYasha "Pero son muy buenos en sus juegos". Admitió, todavía un poco adolorido por haber sido atrapado por un niño  
"En otras palabras, sus ilusiones pueden incluso afectar la realidad una vez que han entrenado lo suficiente". Tsukiko continuó explicando que "el fuego sin calor de antes podría volverse tan peligroso como el fuego verdadero, o incluso más en unos pocos años". ella miró el kit "Dado lo que Ryo me cuenta sobre el entrenamiento de sus hermanos, ¿supongo que tus padres primero te enseñaron a distraer al enemigo para huir y esconderse?"  
El kit asintió, sorprendido y un poco avergonzado al darse cuenta de que ella sabía muy bien sobre su entrenamiento.

Kagome se sorprendió al ver a Tsukiko quitar su tanto de su faja después de un momento de vacilación "Aquí". ella lo miró seriamente "Esto es un préstamo". Ella enfatizó: "Esta fue la arma de la mayoría de edad del líder del Clan Fang antes de que él me la diera para resolver una Deuda de Vida".  
Los ojos del equipo se agrandaron y miró con reverencia el arma en sus patas.

"Eres demasiado joven para poder matar a los Thunder Brothers en este momento". Tsukiko continuó "Y son demasiado peligrosos para que los dejen solos". Shippou, asintió con la cabeza, reprimiendo las lágrimas ante la declaración, era cierto, y él lo entendió. "Pero los mataré por ti, y te entrenaré". Tsukiko afirmó: "Y cuando hayas entrenado lo suficiente con esta espada, la llevaré de regreso, y buscaremos a un arma youkai-herrero que tenga tu propia arma hecha para ti".

"Keh". gruñó InuYasha "Puedo entender matar a los Thunder Brothers," admitió "¿pero no deberíamos dejar caer el kit con tu futura pareja?" preguntó "¡Después de todo, él es el que está recolectando huérfanos!"  
"Él es." Tsukiko asintió "Pero Shippou es mío para entrenar".  
"Keh. Serás tú quien se ocupe de él entonces". Replicó InuYasha, entendiendo que su sobrina no cambiaría de opinión  
"¡Te ayudaré!" Kagome se ofreció voluntariamente con una sonrisa  
"Sí, sí". InuYasha saludó con la mano "¡Deberíamos ir a la caza si queremos deshacernos de esos dos bastardos hoy!"  
Kagome y Tsukiko compartieron una sonrisa divertida, tanto como parecía estar protestando por sus palabras,

Encontrar a los dos hermanos no había sido difícil, ya que Shippou no se había alejado demasiado del lugar donde mataron a su padre, pero lo que realmente convenció a la pequeña partida de caza de que tenían razón para ayudar con el equipo fue el momento en que vio el grande, piel de zorro envuelta alrededor de las caderas del hermano menor.  
"¡Ah! Tu padre me está manteniendo caliente, ¡puedo convertirte en una capucha para que te puedas quedar con papá!" la bestia yokai se estaba burlando tan pronto como escuchó el grito de ira y aflicción del niño

Ante estas palabras, incluso la pacífica Kagome se indignó, su arma cambió a su forma despierta sin siquiera un pensamiento consciente de ella, tan fuerte era su ira.

 **[¡Meta completa!** Actualización de  
 **objetivo de** \+ 25XP **:** derrota a los Thunder Brothers]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Ahora eres el nivel 135!  
 _\+ 1SP, + 2CP]_

InuYasha, Tessaiga en las manos, ya corría hacia el hermano mayor, y Kagome siguió situándose a la defensiva frente al joven youkai, desviando al hermano menor del primer ataque.  
Manten claramente no había esperado que la chica humana se defendiera, y miró sus sangrientas manos maliciosamente "¿Cómo te atreves?" rugió, youki reuniéndose a su alrededor

"¡Apartese del camino!" Shippou advirtió cuando un rayo se concentró en las fauces del youkai "¡Así es como mató a tou-san!"  
Kagome dejó que su nanigata se desvaneciera a su lado más pequeño y cogió el kit, saltando a ambos fuera del camino, entonces ambos solo podían mirar con asombro como el rayo era devorado por las llamas rojo oscuro.

"Esto no es solo fuego de zorro ..." Shippou se dio cuenta, crispando la nariz "Hay sangre impulsando estas llamas ..."  
Kagome se sorprendió por la afirmación, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía casi nada sobre el alcance de las habilidades de Tsukiko, entonces no se detuvo en el hecho, centrándose en mantenerse ella y el kit a salvo.  
Mientras tanto, Tsukiko había estado batiendo constantemente los otros ataques youkai, haciéndolo parecer cada vez más alborotado, tanto que pronto estaba pidiendo ayuda.

InuYasha, que solo se había mantenido al día con el ágil Hiten y su capacidad de volar, fue brutalmente arrojado del camino con un movimiento de barrido del tridente del hermano mayor, más contundente que sus ataques anteriores, ya que estaba claramente ansioso por volar. a la ayuda de su hermano menor.  
Viendo bastante sangre de la herida de InuYasha, Kagome se giró hacia el perro alto que había estado a su lado. "Tengo que ayudarlo. ¿Puedes proteger a Shippou?"  
Padfoot asintió una vez, y cambió a su forma más alta.  
Dándole las gracias, Kagome corrió hacia InuYasha, que ya se estaba levantando. "Estoy bien, onna, ¡no comiences a quejarte!"

"Si no me dejas detener el sangrado, colapsarás antes de volver a la pelea, y eso dejará a tu sobrina con solo a mí como respaldo de la pelea".  
"Tch. ¡Date prisa!" el hanyou desafortunadamente cedió, visiblemente ansioso por volver a la acción, a pesar de necesitar el apoyo del Tessaiga para mantenerse en pie  
Shippou, desde la espalda de Canuto, estaba viendo que la pelea no era fácil contra dos oponentes por el ookami que se había comprometido a ayudarlo Temblando un poco ante lo que se estaba preparando a sí mismo, bajó por la parte posterior de los Grimm.

¤.¤.¤

Un gruñido bajo.

"Sé que me dijeron que me quedara aquí, pero tengo que ayudar. No te gusta quedarte tampoco, ¿verdad?" le replicó al canino  
Un bufido casi silencioso, y al siguiente momento, el perro grande lo agarró por el cuello y los acercó más a la lucha en un salto poderoso, y Shippou estaba bastante seguro de que los dos Thunder Brother deberían haberlo hecho. los había visto a los dos, si no fuera por las sombras que se arremolinaban alrededor de los Grimm.

"Gracias." asintió, agarrando a Fuurin Kiba con sus pequeñas manos antes de apresurarse y cortar los pies de Manten al mismo tiempo que Canuto se rasgaba en el brazo de Hiten ...  
"¡Pequeño cabrón!" gritó Manten, arrojándolo de vuelta en un movimiento violento a  
Shippou no le importó, porque había una sangre del Hermano Trueno en su espada, y el idiota le había dado la espalda a Tsukiko para tomar represalias contra él, y ese fue un error que le costó la suya vida.

Hiten gritó en agonía al ver el cuerpo de su hermano golpear el suelo, una gran herida abierta en su espalda y su columna vertebral cortada en mitades, y Youki se arremolinaba violentamente a su alrededor.  
"¡Cómo te atreves!"  
Su tridente se hundió en el hombro de Tsukiko tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de escapar, y Hiten corrió hacia el cuerpo de Manten, girándolo sobre su espalda antes de hundir sus garras en su pecho.

"¡Mi hermano, muerto! ¡Qué cruel!" el anciano Hermano del Trueno gemía "Pero te quedarás conmigo para siempre, ¿verdad, Manten?" añadió, arrancando el corazón de su hermano de su cuerpo  
"¡No dejes que se lo coma!" Tsukiko proclamó mientras intentaba liberarse del arma que la estaba clavando contra una roca.  
Al escuchar la advertencia, InuYasha y Padfoot se precipitaron hacia el youkai enemigo, con la intención de detenerlo, pero el Grimm fue atacado con una ola de rayos, y el hanyou estaba más lejos.

Para cuando Tessaiga corría contra Hiten una vez más, ya era demasiado tarde.

Kagome agarró el arma restante del Thunder Brother, siseando cuando el youki del arma se quemó las palmas de sus manos, pero tampoco detuvo sus esfuerzos, y pronto ella había liberado a su amiga.  
"Es como si su poder aumentara ..." la miko se dio cuenta cuando miró la pelea en curso entre InuYasha y Hiten  
"Tiene". Tsukiko confirmó que el hanyou se vio obligado a usar el escudo de Tessaiga para protegerse de un poderoso rayo de luz - el ataque utilizado por Manten antes "Ve a ver si Shippou está bien", agregó, viendo la forma del kit inconsciente un poco más lejos. de distancia, la sangre gotea de su sien "Voy a ayudar a oji-san".  
"¡Tú también estás herido!" Kagome protestó  
"Curo mucho más rápido que incluso youkai". ella aseguró su "yo"

"Bien." Aceptó a regañadientes a Kagome, dándose cuenta de que InuYasha necesitaba ayuda en este momento "¡Te retendré!" ella amenazó antes de dirigirse hacia Shippou  
"Lo sé". sonrió Tsukiko antes de volver para ayudar a InuYasha, lanzando una mirada preocupada a Canuto en el camino - mientras él no estaba en peligro, los Grimm todavía habían recibido un golpe desagradable

El poder de Hiten se había duplicado fácilmente ahora que había consumido el youki de Manten. InuYasha ya había tenido problemas contra el youkai antes, que era demasiado rápido para él. Las ruedas tenían que irse, decidió Tsukiko, mirando los dos artefactos mejorados por youki que aparentemente dejaban volar al anciano Thunder Brother.  
No se le dio un cambio para actuar en esta decisión cuando la furia de Hiten se elevó al verla de nuevo, y volvió su atención de InuYasha hacia ella, un relámpago crujiendo a su alrededor en un aura física ...

Mientras que ahora era más poderoso, Tsukiko pronto se dio cuenta de que mientras se defendía contra la lluvia de ataques furiosos, Hiten también era mucho más descuidada, y podría usar esto en su contra. Ella decidió no esquivar un ataque, y por supuesto el youkai enemigo aprovechó la oportunidad, sin darse cuenta de que lo dejaba abierto para InuYasha.  
Afortunadamente, su tío había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella, y aunque no podía acabar con el Hermano Trueno desde su ángulo, se separó de las ruedas encantadas que lo dejaban volar, comprando un poco de espacio para respirar como Hiten no podía. Ya atacaste desde lejos, y el veneno en la espada de Tsukiko estaba empezando a afectarlo.

Paso a paso, empujaron al youkai hacia atrás, tío y sobrina trabajando juntos sin necesidad de siquiera pensar en ello, y con el último poderoso ataque del Tessaiga, Hiten estaba cayendo al suelo, tan muerto como su hermano.

 **[¡Misión completada!** \+ 25XP  
 **Recompensa:** +2 trofeos de caza ¡El  
 **objetivo de bonificación está completo! ¡Primera sangre!**  
 _Shippou logró dejar su marca en uno de los Thunder Brothers ..._  
 **Recompensa de bonificación:** (50 + 25) XP, la habilidad de **resolución de Kitsune** desbloqueada (+10 a una habilidad de cola)]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es nivel 55!  
 _\+ 3SP, + 2CP]_ _  
_ **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡InuYasha ahora es el nivel 104!  
\+ 1SP]  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Shippou ahora es el nivel 31!  
 _\+ 1PP, + 2CP, + 6SP]_

"Tch. ¡No deberías dejar que te lastimen así!" el hanyou murmuró algo a su sobrina, cada uno apoyándose en el otro para regresar a Kagome después de que el joven ookami había arrebatado los fragmentos del Shikon del enemigo derrotado  
"Yo me recupero rápido".  
"No significa que tengas que dar un golpe. ¡Piensa en lo que diría el bastardo!"

"Algo en la línea de que necesito más entrenamiento ..." admitió Tsukiko, riendo "¡Quedarse así no es digno de la Heredera de la Casa de la Luna!" ella agregó entretenida "Por supuesto, él también se preocuparía por mis heridas y exigiría que Ryo me curara ..."  
"No puedo creer que el bastardo se convirtiera en un padre sobreprotector-gallina ..." InuYasha se rió  
"Chichi-ue estaba solo para cuidarme ... "Tsukiko señaló suavemente" Cuando supo que jaja estaba encinta y la encontró, la mataron y los monstruos se volvieron hacia mí ". un amargo encogimiento de hombros "Mis primeros recuerdos en esta vida son de estar bañado en la sangre de mi madre ..." admitió

InuYasha no respondió, pero no había necesidad, ya que podía sentir a su youki mezclarse amistosamente con el de ella, de la manera única que lo hizo entre los miembros del grupo ...

¤.¤.¤

Cuando Tsukiko había regresado corriendo a la pelea, Kagome se dirigió hacia Shippou, cuando pasó por el cuerpo destrozado de Manten, soltó un escalofrío de disgusto, luego se detuvo en sus pasos, mientras sus ojos atrapaban el pelaje grande aún atado alrededor del cuerpo. cintura de youkai  
Con los ojos endurecidos, dio un paso hacia el cuerpo, haciendo caso omiso de la sangre, y rápidamente recuperó la hermosa piel clara antes de ir al kit joven que lentamente volvía a la vida ...

"No te muevas". ella lo detuvo, con las manos encendidas con reiki "No he terminado de  
curarte todavía ..." Los ojos de Shippou se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que la niña no solo era una miko, que él no había notado, sino que además ella lo estaba curando, ¡algo que no se suponía que fuera posible!  
"Aquí," Kagome finalmente le dijo mientras terminaba de trabajar en su herida "esto debería ser tuyo".  
"Gracias." Shippou murmuró, agarrando la piel contra él: los kitsune estaban orgullosos de su apariencia, y ver el pelaje de su padre usado tan descuidadamente por su enemigo había sido monstruoso

"Sus poderes aún permanecen". una nueva voz comentó - y el kit se dio cuenta de que la pelea había terminado, y el ookami y hanyou habían regresado, dolidos pero vivos. Las  
lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que ya estaba hecho, que su padre estaba vengado, y aún , todavía estaba solo ...

"¿Quieres fusionarte con eso?"  
"¿Es posible?" preguntó con esperanza  
"Te guiaré". el ookami prometió  
"¿De qué está hablando?" Kagome le susurró algo a InuYasha, no quería molestar a su amiga mientras hablaba con el niño.  
"Es un poco la misma idea que cuando Hiten comió el corazón de Manten. Cuando alguien cercano a ti muere, si estás en sintonía con su youki, puedes tomar este poder para ser parte de los tuyos ... "

Tsukiko había colocado la piel alrededor de Shippou y lo había llevado a través de los pasos de desatar su propio youki.

"Aún así, la mayoría de los huérfanos no pueden hacer esto porque es peligroso para un niño probar esto solo". explicó - Kagome se preguntó cómo sabía tanto sobre esto, ya que no parecía saber mucho sobre la cultura Youkai "Vi a un niño pequeño de la tribu de la pantera intentarlo una vez ..." sus ojos se oscurecieron "Falló, y murió en el intento, el youki demasiado potente para su cuerpo ".  
Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron, la preocupación se apoderó de ella aunque sabía que Tsukiko no dejaría que nada de eso le ocurriera al equipo joven que acababan de conocer, y ella e InuYasha volvieron su atención hacia los dos youkai.

Había suficiente youki en el aire que era casi visible, incluso aunque no era tan opresivo como ninguno de los Thunder Brother, o como Tsukiko cuando estaba enojada, y parecía que el kit estaba en el centro de un infierno de llamas doradas.  
El poder de Tsukiko guiaba suavemente a Shippou, y de repente, donde había sido un niño pequeño con una cola esponjosa, había un pequeño kit con un ligero pelaje que parecía estar tomando un tono dorado mientras el youki a su alrededor se condensaba y volvía a hundirse en él. su cuerpo.  
En cuestión de segundos, el youki se había hundido en el cuerpo del joven zorro, y había vuelto a su forma humana, visiblemente sin aliento, y el pelo y la cola mucho más ligeros de lo que habían sido antes.

 **[Búsqueda oculta completa! The Golden Kitsune ...**  
 _Al fusionarse con el youki de su padre, Shippou también se hizo cargo de su regalo._  
 **Recompensa:** +100XP, Shippou desbloquea **la Herencia de Kitsune Dorada** (+2 de Inteligencia, +1 de Sabiduría cada década)]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Ahora eres el nivel 136!  
 _\+ 1SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es el nivel 57!  
 _\+ 2SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡InuYasha ahora es el nivel 105!  
 _\+ 1SP, + 2CP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Shippou ahora es el nivel 35!  
 _\+ 2CP, + 4SP]_

Kagome hizo una mueca de dolor cuando echó un vistazo alrededor, dándose cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba agotado, y todavía estaban en medio de un sangriento campo de batalla. Con un suspiro, fue hacia Tsukiko, lista para ver sus heridas, incluso si todo el mundo estaba cansado, al menos tenían que abandonar el campo de batalla si querían acampar para pasar la noche.  
La miko estuvo a punto de sofocar a Shippou en un abrazo de agradecimiento cuando el equipo anunció que conocía un área no demasiado lejos donde podrían pasar la noche.

Unas horas más tarde, estaban preparados para la noche, la herida de Tsukiko e InuYasha ya se había curado, y Kagome todavía no podía creer lo rápido que su amiga se había curado, incluso InuYasha se había sorprendido.  
Shippou se había desplomado tan pronto como pudo, y ahora estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, anidado contra Padfoot.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que no quieras enviarlo al futuro?" Kagome preguntó finalmente  
Tsukiko echó un vistazo a la forma de dormir, antes de admitir "Sé con certeza que Shippou creció en esta época".  
"Oh, ¿entonces este es alguien que conoces en nuestro tiempo, entonces?"  
El ookami estaba reprimiendo claramente una nueva carcajada, antes de llegar a anunciar "Este es Kin Shippou, fundador de la Casa de la Hoja, el más fuerte de los generales que trabajan bajo las órdenes de chichi-ue ... también conocido como mi padre-en-ley , y el kitsune que me marcó como alfa cuando pasé el rito de la mayoría de edad hace varias vidas ".

"¿Eh?"  
Por una vez, InuYasha no protestaba contra el volumen de Kagome, ya que su exclamación era tan fuerte como la de ella.  
En cuanto a Shippou, el kit murmuró mientras dormía, antes de hundir la cabeza aún más en la piel de Padfoot para cortar el ruido que estaban haciendo.

¤.¤.¤

Les había llevado unos días regresar a Edo, y en el camino, Shippou se había integrado a la perfección en el pequeño grupo.  
Fiel a su palabra, Tsukiko había aprendido a enseñarle, lecciones orales compartidas con Kagome durante su caminata por el campo sobre la cultura youkai y el conocimiento general, y prácticas en la noche, cuando a Kagome se le hizo trabajar en sus habilidades de miko mientras el kit funcionaba en su Kitsune Bi y comenzó a aprender lo básico necesario para luchar.

Para cuando llegaron a la aldea de Kaede, incluso le habían explicado acerca del Juego del Caos a los jóvenes kitsune, pensando que era mejor hacer que **recuperara** un **Punto de Recordación** lo antes posible para que él tuviera un lugar donde retirarse si algo les sucedía. durante sus viajes.  
Rápido y juguetón como era, Shippou aprendió notablemente rápido cómo usar Chaos Game, y tomó la noticia de que Tsukiko y Kagome venían del futuro con calma cuando le explicaron sobre el pozo.

Su parada en Edo no iba a ser larga: Kagome pasaría la tarde en el futuro para pasar al material de estudio actual y obtener el siguiente paquete, mientras que Tsukiko aprovecharía la ocasión para entrenar a Shippou un poco más que cuando estaban viajando  
Por supuesto, ese plan no había durado mucho, ya que justo cuando Kagome estaba saliendo del pozo, se había reunido con su hermano y Saiyuri.

"Vamos al hospital", explicó la miko, "al parecer, Souta se ha sentido como youki con un compañero de clase que ha estado en coma durante seis meses".  
Con eso, Kagome rápidamente había decidido que Mahoutokoro podía esperar un poco, y los siguió a ambos. Souta le explicó en el camino cómo, desde que su amigo Satoru estuvo en el hospital, ocurrieron extraños accidentes a su alrededor, y a todas las personas que vino a verlo

"Soy el único que aún va a verlo". el niño admitió deprimente "Todos los otros niños en la escuela son demasiado atemorizantes". sus ojos se aclararon "Pero como sé sobre miko, youkai y todo, me he estado preguntando si tal vez no había nada más ... Y cuando fui a verlo la semana pasada, me di cuenta de que podía sentir algo. ¡Le pedí a Sa-chan que me ayudara! concluyó con una sonrisa esperanzada  
"Entonces, ¿por qué está tu amigo en coma? ¿Ha tenido un accidente?"  
"Había fuego." El hermano de Kagome explicó "Okaa-san de Satoru lo salvó, pero su hermana murió". explicó que  
Souta había tenido razón, Kagome se dio cuenta tan pronto como estuvieron en la habitación del hospital, había una sensación tenue pero persistente de youki presente.

Y de repente, había una niña pequeña que sobresalía debajo de la cama y agarraba violentamente la línea VI del niño inconsciente.  
"¡Qué estás haciendo!" Kagome protestó  
porque Saiyuri ya había lanzado cuatro sutras por toda la habitación, y el reiki latía - la pequeña niña, que había empezado a desvanecerse, volvió a la realidad gradualmente "¿Qué estás haciendo?" ella protestó en voz alta

Al otro lado de la cama, la madre de Satoru se quedó sin aliento, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba la silueta que ahora solo se hacía visible para ella.  
"Entonces eres tú quien provocó todos estos accidentes, ¿verdad?" Saiyuri notó con calma  
"¿Qué es para ti?" la niña mordió  
Kagome notó que al lado de la niña pequeña, un youkai redondo flotaba con los ojos entreabiertos y tocando una especie de flauta, este debía ser el que había producido el youki en la habitación .

"¡Mayu-chan!" el grito desgarrador venía de la madre de Satoru, notó Kagome, confirmando la identidad del niño.  
Esta era la hermana de Satoru, la que murió en el incendio ...

La niña dio un paso atrás, como golpeada, al escuchar la llamada de su madre: la mujer estaba llorando, el kimono en el que había estado trabajando mientras veía a su hijo caer al suelo "¡Oh Mayu-chan!" ella repitió "¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No sabía que estabas dentro!"  
Los ojos de la niña se agrandaron ante la confesión, y ella preguntó con voz temblorosa: "¿No estás enojado conmigo? ¿No te has olvidado de mí? ¿Incluso pensaste que era mi culpa?"  
La respuesta de su madre fue tomarla en sus brazos, sollozando con el corazón roto. "Hubiera regresado por ti", prometió "¡Hubiera regresado si hubiese sabido que estabas dentro!"

No había mentira allí, Kagome podía decir, porque las manos de la mujer todavía estaban gravemente quemadas por el viaje al fuego que había tomado para salvar a su hijo.  
"¡No quería hacer un fuego!" Mayu finalmente dijo, rompiéndose, lágrimas cayendo espontáneamente "Solo quería que Okaa-san me encontrara y maquillara ... Lo siento ..."  
El youkai, Kagome notó, cerró los ojos ante estas palabras, y el pequeño niña se volvió hacia ellos "Gracias. No sé lo que hiciste, pero se obligó a quedarme y ver a okaa-san otra vez ..."

Saiyuri simplemente asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, y Reiki se movió a la habitación una vez más, los cuatro sutras en las paredes se convirtieron en polvo, y Mayu se fue, el youkai se la llevó.  
Unos segundos más tarde, Satoru abrió los ojos ...

 **[Caza completa!**  
 **Recompensa de Tatari Mokke :** \+ 25XP, +1 trofeo de caza]

"Este fue un youkai que juega con el alma de los niños hasta que estén listos para transmitirlos y guiarlos a la otra vida". Saiyuri le explicó a Kagome y Souta, mientras los doctores corrían hacia la cama de su amigo "Pero también los lleva al infierno si no quieren pasar y se vuelven demasiado cerca de convertirse en polergeist. Un Tatari Mokke abriendo sus ojos es un algo triste y terrible ... "  
" Los ojos ... Por eso cerró los ojos cuando Mayu se calmó, ¿no es así? " la joven miko se dio cuenta  
"Exactamente". Saiyuri se volvió hacia Souta "Tenías razón en llamarme. Esa pequeña niña estaba cerca de convertirse en poltergeist, con todos los accidentes que provocó en torno a su hermano".

"¿Qué hiciste exactamente?" el pequeño preguntó: "Sentí reiki en el sutra, pero no sé lo que hizo".  
"Esta fue una barrera para mantener un espíritu dentro y calmarlo". explicó, antes de advertir "Pero no es todo poderoso, solo dio una tendencia a calmarse. Si la propia Mayu no lo hubiera querido, no habría funcionado, y habría tenido que realizar un exorcismo".  
Kagome asintió, recordando lo que Tsukiko le había enseñado sobre los espíritus y el exorcismo, antes de darse cuenta de "¿Tienes varios sutras almacenados en tu Inventario?"

"Yo tengo." la cazadora lo confirmó, explicando qué tan rápido había reaccionado "Me permite tener varios diferentes para la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero para las miko que no tienen el lujo, llevan consigo un sutra genérico todo el tiempo". unas tiras de papel de arroz aparecieron entre sus dedos "Aquí, toma esos, te dará algo para estudiar durante tus viajes. Tsukiko nunca fue grande en el sutra".

"Ella no". Kagome asintió "Me dio un poco de teoría, pero admitió que no los usaba mucho".  
"Al estudiante se le enseñan varios básicos, y con el tiempo uno desarrolla el suyo". Saiyuri explicó: "Estudiar los míos te ayudará a comprender mejor la diferencia entre el sutra genérico y los personales".

Kagome le agradeció a la miko una vez más, antes de darse cuenta de que era tarde, y apresurarse a Mahoutokoro para que dejara su trabajo escolar y recogiera más. La noche había caído cuando ella regresó de la escuela, había recogido algunas provisiones más para su inventario y había vuelto al pasado.  
Al salir del viejo pozo, estaba agradecida por el Inventario del Juego del Caos, sabiendo que sin él tendría que llevar una pesada mochila cada vez que fuera al pasado.

¤.¤.¤

Con Kagome de regreso del futuro, la pequeña partida de caza pronto volvió a estar en el camino, InuYasha y Shippou felizmente discutiendo mientras Tsukiko estaba haciendo que la joven miko memorizara todas y cada una de las plantas de curación o envenenamiento.  
"Entonces ... ¿Por qué InuYasha siempre acosa a Shippou?" la chica humana solitaria preguntó mientras el hanyou y el kitsune estaban más adelante en el camino  
"Bueno, parte de eso es instinto". Tsukiko señaló: "Le está enseñando bastante acerca de peleas a su manera, y Shippou-chan tiene que ser cada vez más astuto para atraparlo con sus bromas ..."  
"¿Y la otra parte?"

"Puerilidad." Tsukiko dijo con suavidad, haciendo que Kagome tuviera una falla facial, antes de expandirse. "Tienes que recordar que InuYasha tiene mentalmente más o menos la misma edad que tú en sus dos siglos".  
"Cierto." Kagome se dio cuenta, las lecciones regresaron a su mente "Pero no soy un matón".  
"Bueno, también eres mucho más maduro que muchos adolescentes". su amiga replicó  
"Entonces ..." Kagome se preguntó "¿Qué edad se supone que eres como ser humano?"

Tsukiko enrojeció, y un bufido de más adelante indicó que InuYasha los había estado escuchando "¡Te dije que ella es un maldito cachorro!"  
"¡No soy!" bueno, incluso la princesa, por lo general tranquila, tenía sus ataques de infantilismo, Kagome no pudo evitar notar, divertida por la respuesta  
"¡Por favor, ni siquiera tienes el doble de edad que el mocoso!"  
La miko no pudo evitar sorprenderse con la afirmación, mirando entre Shippou y Tsukiko "Uh, ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuántos años tienes, Shippou-chan?"  
"¡Tengo cincuenta y cuatro!" el kit respondió con entusiasmo  
"¡Mira!" un InuYasha satisfecho señaló "¡Tenía razón, el mocoso tiene cincuenta años y la fastidiosa princesa todavía no es un centenar! ¡Un maldito cachorro!"

"Técnicamente, Shippou tendría aproximadamente cinco o seis años como ser humano". Tsukiko explicó "Y con mis ochenta y cuatro años, estaría un poco menos de diez".  
InuYasha se echó a reír ante la admisión, antes de que Tsukiko finalmente perdiera los estribos con él. "Sabes tan bien como yo lo hago incluso si soy joven, siempre que haya pasado por el rito del pasaje y mi segundo impulso creciente ¡Soy adulto! "  
"¡Pero no lo has hecho!" InuYasha señaló, todavía riendo

"¿Olvidaste que soy un alfa?" ella respondió taciturnamente  
"Alpha, tal vez, ¡todavía estás creciendo!" Respondió, y ante eso, Tsukiko no tenía una respuesta, ya que de hecho todavía estaba en medio de su segundo estímulo creciente,  
Kagome se quedó sin palabras.  
¿Realmente InuYasha logró ganar una discusión contra Tsukiko?  
Al parecer, habiendo llegado a la misma conclusión, Shippou estaba de repente saltando sobre la espalda de InuYasha, con trucos listos. "¡Deja de intimidar a Tsuki-chan!"  
Y con eso, los dos volvieron a discutir de nuevo ...

"No me había dado cuenta de que eras tan joven," admitió Kagome a su amiga mientras empezaban a caminar de nuevo. "¿No está preocupado tu padre por ti?"  
"Chichi-ue tengo recuerdos que no recuerdo, por lo que ya sabe bastante sobre lo que está sucediendo en este momento". el ookami le recordó "Y si hubieras recordado su método de enseñanza, sabrías que no está fácilmente preocupado".  
"Cierto." la miko asintió, recordando la golpiza que InuYasha había tomado contra su hermano la última vez que se habían conocido

¤.¤.¤

Al día siguiente, tuvieron que tomar un bote para avanzar en su viaje; una vez más, fueron seguidos de rumores sobre un aumento de la violencia en la región hacia la que se dirigían. Pero InuYasha, se dio cuenta Kagome, parecía mucho más inquieta de lo habitual para él, y las ocasionales miradas de Tsukiko lo arrojaban entre sus lecciones eran prueba suficiente de que el youkai también se había dado cuenta ...  
La joven miko se estaba relajando en el pequeño bote que estaban encendidas cuando, levantando la cabeza, captó un movimiento en la cima del acantilado que dominaba el río en el que se encontraban - y al siguiente segundo, se escuchó un grito, y se dio cuenta de que era una niña, huyendo de algún tipo de youkai.

"¡Mierda! ¡Se va a caer en el bote!" InuYasha se dio cuenta un momento después, saltando para atrapar a la chica antes de que volcara su embarque, mientras Tsukiko y Kagome rápidamente giraban el bote hacia la orilla del río donde el hanyou había aterrizado.  
La chica que el hanyou acababa de rescatar no estaba muy agradecida, pensó Kagome mientras sanaba su.  
Si bien inicialmente había agradecido a InuYasha, también lo había empujado al agua cuando se dio cuenta de que no era humano, antes de insultar tanto a Shippou como a Tsukiko ...

"¡Odio cosas como youkai!" estaba diciendo con vehemencia, claramente preguntándose qué hacía una poderosa miko como Kagome con ellos  
"Entonces, ¿qué eran esas cosas?" Preguntó Kagome, ignorando el comentario directo de la chica hacia sus amigos  
"Kumo Gashira". la niña explicó: "Se instalaron sobre la montaña la primavera pasada. Se apoderan de la cabeza del cadáver y atacan a la gente". un suspiro y recientemente se han vuelto mucho más activos ... "

Kagome frunció el ceño.  
Claramente, este era el rumor que habían estado persiguiendo, sin embargo, InuYasha estaba diciendo: "Deberíamos irnos, quiero salir de esta montaña antes del anochecer".  
"¡No es como si necesitara ayuda de youkai!" la niña rescatada carraspeó antes de ponerse de pie y buscar un lugar para escalar por el acantilado

Tsukiko suspiró, tanto por el gruñido de InuYasha, como por la desesperación de la chica que no progresaba hacia atrás, quitándose el polvo, recogió a la chica del suelo y la dejó caer sobre Padfoot, antes de girarse hacia ellos "No hay forma de ayudar eso, ¿verdad?  
"¿Qué quieres hacer en esta montaña?" InuYasha protestó a su sobrina mientras comenzaban a subir, Kagome en su espalda

"Ese aumento en la violencia alrededor del tiempo en que Shikon no Tama se hizo añicos ... Puede que no haya ningún fragmento aquí, claramente hay alguien que los quiere".  
"¿Y entonces los estamos regalando?" replicó el hanyou, ironía mordiendo en su tono  
"Estamos destruyendo la trampa". Tsukiko corrigió "El deseo de Kagome es evitar que el Shikon no Tama cause caos. Deshacerse de los idiotas cazando es parte de eso, desde cierto punto de vista ..."  
"No vamos a salir de esto, ¿no? nosotros? " el hanyou se dio cuenta con un tono resignado

"No eran." Tsukiko confirmó con una sonrisa "¡Pero no te preocupes, voy a hacer que Kagome-chan y Shippou-chan luchen!"  
La protesta "¡Eh!" de los dos fue cubierto por un fuerte "¿Y cómo se supone que eso me tranquiliza?" de InuYasha  
"Bueno, ya que es una sesión de entrenamiento, estaré allí para cuidarlos si muerden más de lo que pueden masticar". Tsukiko le guiñó un ojo a su tío "¡Tienes un par de días de vacaciones!"

Ante la afirmación, los ojos del hanyou se abrieron en comprensión, Kagome notó que, cualquiera que haya sido su problema desde antes, el ookami debe haberlo entendido y resuelto, decidió, ya que de repente estaba mucho menos hosco ...

 **[Búsqueda secundaria! Necesitamos un montaje ...**  
 **Primer objetivo:** encontrar la guarida de Kuras garashi  
 **Segundo objetivo** : encontrar el líder de Kuras garashi  
 **Tercer gol:** derrotar a kumo garashi  
 **Cuarto gol:** derrotar al líder de kumo garashi Objetivo de  
 **bonificación:** tener solo Kagome y Shippou luchar contra el  
 **segundo objetivo de bonificación** del líder **:** terminar la misión antes del final de la luna nueva  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 25XP por objetivo, +1 trofeo de caza, desbloquea el _sistema de arena_ al finalizar  
 **Recompensa de bonificación:** \+ 50XP por objetivo de bonificación, actualizar el _sistema de caza_ al finalizar]

"¿Caos se burla de nosotros?" Preguntó Kagome al ver el título de búsqueda  
"Estoy bastante seguro de que es así". Asintió con la cabeza InuYasha, aunque no por la misma razón  
"Es bastante habitual de él". Tsukiko anunció, haciendo que los dos la miraran "Bueno, en serio, ¿qué esperabas del dios del Caos? Le gusta entretenerse ..."  
"Esto tiene una sorprendente cantidad de sentido". Kagome suspiró

Finalmente, después de un poco de caminata, el grupo llegó a un templo pequeño y sombrío en lo alto del acantilado.

Fueron recibidos por un anciano sacerdote que les agradeció por devolverle su carga -la niña, que aparentemente se llamaba Nazuna- y los invitó a pasar la noche.  
Mientras Nazuna fue enviado a ofrecerles una comida, el anciano volvió su atención hacia ellos. "Lo siento por su actitud", dijo "desde que su padre fue asesinado por el kumo gashira, ella ganó un odio irracional hacia todos los youkai. " una mirada inquisitiva "Aún así, es extraño ..." reflexionó "Pareces un youkai, pero no te sientas como uno". le dijo a InuYasha, quien frunció el ceño ante la afirmación, pero su sobrina le impidió atacar con una mano tranquilizadora "Y pareces un youkai, pero te sientes como una miko".  
El ookami sonrió serenamente ante la observación, pero no respondió.

Adivinando que no obtendría ninguna respuesta, el sacerdote los guió hacia el templo, y pronto cenaron y se retiraron a pasar la noche.

¤.¤.¤

"¡Entonces! ¡Tiempo de prueba!" anunció felizmente a Tsukiko mientras el grupo se acomodaba en la habitación que les habían dado "Kagome-chan, Shippou-chan, ¿qué sientes, qué piensas?"  
"El viejo sacerdote dijo que había una barrera, pero no sentí nada que me bloqueara". el kitsune señaló: "Incluso si fuera demasiado débil para detenernos, al menos deberíamos haber sentido algo, ¿verdad?"  
"Cierto." Kagome notó que "se supone que es un templo, sin embargo, no hay ni una pizca de reiki". se dio cuenta, finalmente poniendo en palabras lo que la había estado molestando "No sé cómo los kumo gashira no han atacado todavía, pero claramente no es gracias a ninguna sala como dijo el sacerdote".

"Es como Tsuki-chan dijo antes, ¿no es así?" Shippou se dio cuenta primero "Es una trampa".  
"Ya lo hemos establecido". InuYasha gimió  
"El templo mismo es la trampa". Shippou insistió: "Hay un sacerdote sin reiki, un pupilo que no está donde se supone que debe estar ... ¿No crees que es extraño cómo este lugar es supuestamente el único refugio seguro en la montaña?"

"Cualquiera que viaje por la región tendría que pasar por aquí". Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que el kit estaba tratando de decir "¡Tiene razón, es la guarida ideal para un youkai que está tratando de robar los fragmentos de Shikon!"  
"¡Y significa que el sacerdote es falso!" proclamó en voz alta Shippou "¡Es por eso que no hay reiki ni salas! Si él es un youkai, él no tiene reiki, y si él es el líder, ¡puede pedirle al kumo garashi que se mantenga alejado!"

 **[¡Primer objetivo completo!** \+ 25XP ¡  
 **Segundo gol completo!** \+ 25XP  
 **Complementario objetivo de bonificación completo!**  
 _Has adivinado el plan nefasto del líder del Kuras Garashi. Recompensa de_  
 **bonificación:** (50 + 25) XP]  
 **[¡Sube de nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es nivel 59!  
 _\+ 2SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡InuYasha ahora es el nivel 106!  
 _\+ 1SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Shippou ahora es el nivel 39!  
 _\+ 4SP]_

Fue cuando Chaos Game confirmó su teoría de que Youki comenzó a pulsar alrededor de ellos.  
La trampa había surgido, se dieron cuenta, el falso sacerdote ahora intentaría poner sus patas en los fragmentos de Shikon.

"Bueno," sonrió Tsukiko como si no estuvieran rodeados por tu youkai enemigo. "Es tu show de niños, ¿qué hacemos?"  
"¡Nos deshacemos de ellos!" Shippou proclamó en voz alta, kitsune bi lanzando múltiples ataques a su alrededor  
"Creo que Tsuki-chan estaba preguntando sobre un plan". Kagome informó el kit, nanigata en las manos, comenzó a abrirse camino a través del youkai. "No es como si nos dejaran ir tranquilos, ya que tenemos lo que quieren".

"Además, está la molesta chica humana". Shippou se dio cuenta "No creo que ella supiera que el sacerdote era falso. ¡Incluso si ella es ingrata, no podemos dejarla morir!" él afirmó  
"¿No estás orgulloso, oji-san?" Tsukiko limpió una lágrima falsa "¡Mira qué tan maduros están actuando!" dijo, saludando a los dos que estaban peleando en la entrada de la habitación  
"Supongo que tus lecciones no son completamente inútiles". Admitió a regañadientes  
"Aún así", el ookami señaló "Hay muchas plagas molestas. Canuto, es hora de ganártelos, gran bulto".  
Su familiar la miró sin expresión, y las sombras se arremolinaron a su alrededor. Al momento siguiente, los Grimm estaban cosechando a través de las arañas, bajo los ojos incrédulos del hanyou.

"Bueno, tenía razón". afirmó mientras usaban el camino limpio de enemigos para seguir a los tres luchadores "Eres holgazán".  
"No soy flojo", corrigió Tsukiko. "Solo les doy a los niños la oportunidad de crecer". bromeó  
O más bien, medio bromeó, el hanyou se dio cuenta - porque sus ojos estaban atentos, y claramente estaba ansiosa por saltar a la refriega.  
Ella era como su padre, de una manera que de repente entendió: dejar que su amiga luchara para que aprendiera en lugar de hacer su tarea demasiado fácil para ella haciendo todo el trabajo duro.

Tsukiko se movió nerviosamente, Shippou casi no esquivó a una araña, pero se las arregló para evitar saltar hacia adelante para salvar el kit. Los arañazos estaban bien, después de todo, no corrían demasiado peligro por el momento.  
"¡Por favor ayuda!" el grupo de cazadores se sorprendió al ver a Nazuna arañarse para salir del youkai atacante.  
Con un movimiento rápido, Tsukiko se adelantó y la agarró, después de todo no la estaba probando.  
"¡Ellos tienen al sacerdote!" dijo la niña, sonando desesperada "¡Por favor, sálvalo!"

"Una trampa dentro de una trampa ..." susurró Kagome, sin ser escuchada por la chica - el youkai a su alrededor asintió.  
¿Qué mejor manera de atraerlos hacia el verdadero enemigo que un pedido de ayuda? Y a juzgar por lo desesperada que se veía, la chica claramente no tenía idea de que estaba siendo utilizada ...  
"¡Bueno, nos dirigimos hacia allí de todos modos!" Shippou comentó ligeramente "Ella lo entenderá cuando se enfrente a su líder ..." añadió con voz más baja, sintiéndose mal por la chica que había sido engañada por el falso sacerdote.  
A los pocos minutos, habían llegado al santuario interior del templo, donde el viejo sacerdote parecía estar atrapado dentro de las telas de araña.  
"No deberías haber venido ..." protestó débilmente

"Sabes, si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes de que él era falso, lo habría creído". Shippou anunció a su grupo  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" Nazuna protestó.  
Su protesta fue interrumpida por la risa gutural del sacerdote. "Lo haremos, si ya has visto a través de mi estratagema, no hay necesidad de seguir así, ¿verdad?"  
Con un pulso de youki, se reveló la verdadera apariencia del falso sacerdote, y la tela de araña que antes parecía una prisión era en realidad su cuerpo ...  
"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Nazuna débilmente

"¡Fuiste tan fácil de engañar!" el youkai rió "¡Tan ansioso por creer en el amable sacerdote que oró por el alma de aquellos atacados por las arañas!" su cuerpo de telaraña atacó en varias direcciones al mismo tiempo "¡Ni una sola vez te diste cuenta de que estabas sirviendo al asesino de tu padre!"  
"Tu ..." sus ojos se agrandaron "¡Mataste a mi padre!" se dio cuenta, con voz llena de rencor "¿Qué hiciste con el verdadero sacerdote?" ella exigió  
"¡Nunca hubo ningún sacerdote! ¡Fue solo una trampa para obtener los fragmentos de Shikon!" Él rió

La parte de la telaraña que se arrastraba hacia la indefensa niña se vio repentinamente envuelta en brillantes llamas doradas, el Shippou más fuerte que jamás se había formado, notó Tsukiko. El kit estaba temblando de rabia, y la razón por la cual se hizo evidente tan pronto como abrió la boca "¡Realmente lo odio! ¡Youkai se está volviendo loco y está matando a todos en su camino por unos pocos fragmentos de vidrio!"  
No fue difícil comprender que estaba hablando tanto del Hermano Trueno y su padre como de Nazuna y el sacerdote, reflexionó Tsukiko con una sonrisa triste ...

"¡Es debido a bastardos como tú que los humanos piensan que todos los youkai son bestias sedientas de sangre!" añadió, su kitsune bi quemando otro ataque, FuurinKiba sostenía mucho más expertamente en sus manos que una semana antes "¡No soy una bestia! ¡No necesito una joya maldita para crecer fuerte!"  
La pasión del juego estaba afectando a Nazuna, Tsukiko se dio cuenta con una sonrisa orgullosa, y los feroces ataques habían hecho mella en el youkai enemigo, pero Shippou era aún joven, y el uso intensivo de su fuego se daba a conocer, el niño mucho menos estable en sus pies de lo que era unos minutos antes.

¤.¤.¤

El líder de kumo gashira se dio cuenta y rápidamente se aprovechó de ello, con la cabeza corriendo hacia Shippou y mordiéndole el hombro.  
La furia de Tsukiko era fría, InuYasha reflexionó cuando sintió que el aire a su alrededor se enfriaba cuando se dio cuenta de que el equipo estaba herido y saltó hacia él para sacarlo del alcance del youkai.

Pero al igual que él había dicho antes, su entrenamiento no había sido inútil, ni mucho menos. Porque al mismo tiempo que el youkai se aprovechó para atacar el kit de debilitamiento, Kagome había hecho un buen uso, y una nanigata crujiendo con reiki separó la cabeza falsa del sacerdote de su cuerpo justo cuando Shippo cayó en los brazos de Tsukiko.

 **[Búsqueda secundaria completa!**  
 **Tercer objetivo completo!** \+ 25XP  
 **Forth gol completo!** \+ 25XP  
 **Recompensa:** _sistema de Arena_ desbloqueado, +5 trofeos de caza ¡El  
 **objetivo de bonificación está completo!** (50 + 25) XP  
 **¡Se completó el segundo objetivo de bonificación!** (50 + 25) XP  
 **Recompensa de bonificación:** _sistema de caza_ actualizado]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Ahora eres el nivel 137!  
 _\+ 1SP_ **  
** **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es nivel 62!  
 _\+ 1PP, + 2CP + 3SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡InuYasha ahora es el nivel 108!  
 _\+ 2SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Shippou ahora es el nivel 44!  
5 _SP]_

 **[Registro del sistema:** Sistema Arena

El _sistema Arena_ está hecho de varias pestañas. La _pestaña Boss_ contiene una lista de Boss que se puede luchar una vez a la semana, y desbloquea una bonificación especial al derrotarlos por primera vez; la _pestaña Desafío_ se actualiza al azar con desafíos nivelados o cronometrados, cada uno de los cuales desbloquea diferentes bonificaciones de victoria y la _pestaña Pestaña le_ permite configurar una arena con diferentes configuraciones para entrenar.

 _tenga en cuenta que si bien no puede morir mientras usa la pestaña Boss Tab y Arena, la pestaña Challenge no otorga inmunidad]_

 **[Actualización del registro del sistema:** Sistema de búsqueda

 _Party Tab_ ahora tiene más opciones. Una partida de caza con vínculos lo suficientemente fuertes ahora puede evolucionar en un paquete. El paquete tiene una ventaja adicional a la de la Fiesta de Caza y puede desbloquearse aún más en la _Pestaña de Recompensas_ .]

Normalmente, Kagome sería la que está sanando, y no se puede negar el hecho de que ella era mejor que el ookami, pero la adolescente le había dado todo para la pelea, y no estaba en condiciones de curar a nadie. . Y Shippou necesitaba curación ahora - el regalo de despedida kumo había sido un veneno particularmente potente para una vida tan baja, y mientras la mayoría de los youkai desarrollaban una resistencia a una cantidad de veneno a medida que envejecían, el kit todavía era demasiado joven para tenerlo todavía ...

Aún así, el hanyou sabía lo suficiente sobre la fisiología youkai como para darse cuenta de que el kit estaría bien finalmente, pero no era una razón para dejarlo sufrir mientras quemaba el veneno de su sistema.  
Finalmente, Tsukiko se echó hacia atrás con un suspiro, y admitió: "Me he deshecho de la mayor parte del veneno, ahora solo tendrá que sudar la fiebre".  
"Recordemos entonces". InuYasha sugirió - Shippou estaría débil por unos días, ahora apunta a quedarse en la naturaleza ya que el rumor que habían estado siguiendo era un callejón sin salida de todos modos

Kagome estaba demasiado cansada para mostrar su sorpresa ante la proposición - por lo general, el hanyou siempre estaba listo para empujarlos un poco más cada día, olvidando regularmente que entre un kit y un humano, el grupo necesitaba más descanso de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Sonrió suavemente - cada día, tenía más pruebas de que su personalidad áspera no era más que una tapadera para una personalidad más amable ...  
Cansándose de levantarse, estaba reuniendo rápidamente las pocas pertenencias que tenían que no estaban llenas en su inventario , mientras que Tsukiko despertó suavemente a Shippou, y unos minutos después, adiós a Gieven de Nazuna, habían vuelto a llamar a la cabaña de Kaede.

La vieja miko les dio la bienvenida cálidamente como siempre, y fue rápido para ayudarlos a ubicar a Shippou por la noche.  
Pronto, Kaede y Kagome también estaban durmiendo. Después de un largo momento de silencio, InuYasha finalmente dijo "Te estás preocupando demasiado".  
"Es mi culpa que esté herido".

"Lo dijiste tú mismo, ¿verdad?", Le recordó a ella "mejor medio muerto bajo nuestro reloj que completamente muerto allí afuera porque lo mimamos. El equipo es más fuerte de lo que piensas".  
"Sé que él es fuerte". ella contradijo "Y sé que era mejor para él luchar aquí, y aprender de eso ..." un suspiro "Pero tampoco me gusta verlo así. ¡Es tan joven!"  
"Eres apenas mayor que él". InuYasha le recordó "Por ese razonamiento, tampoco deberías estar ahí fuera, con vida anterior o no".  
No podía contradecirlo, al igual que durante su vida anterior, se dio cuenta de que incluso si era más madura que la mayoría de su edad, su cuerpo físico aún era el de una joven youkai. Finalmente ella asintió,

¿Quién hubiera pensado que InuYasha habría sido el que levantaría su espíritu?

Pasó un largo momento en cómodo silencio, antes de que el hanyou decidiera preguntar sobre algo que había estado pensando desde la mañana.  
"¿Sabes, no?"  
"¿Sobre la debilidad de un hanyou?" Ella dijo en lugar de preguntar "Sí, quiero". ella confirmó "Y puedo sentirlo y olerlo".  
"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"Incluso en nuestro tiempo, a la mayoría de ustedes no les gusta que su día de cambio sea conocido, incluso si es mucho menos peligroso que hoy en día ..." encogiéndose de hombros "No puedo ayudar a mis sentidos, por lo que tiendo a saber cosas así, pero se considera una cortesía común no hablar primero ". sus ojos eran tranquilos pero serios "Es una gran señal de confianza para un hanyou compartir este día con la gente, tiene que ser su decisión decirle a Kagome-chan y Shippou-chan".  
No comentó sobre la forma en que sonó, como si supiera que finalmente se lo diría a los demás: cuénteles algo que nunca había compartido con nadie, porque un hanyou en estos tiempos no podía confiar en la gente tan fácilmente. .

Decirles - significaría creer completamente en ellos; y eso era algo que InuYasha no sabía si alguna vez sería capaz de hacer, había pasado mucho tiempo protegiéndose del mundo que lo rodeaba.  
Aún así, fue un pensamiento agradable ...

¤.¤.¤

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome se sentía tan bien como nueva, Shippou ya estaba mucho menos pálida, y Tsukiko e InuYasha actuaron como si no hubieran tenido ninguna discusión en el medio de la noche, pero Kagome, siempre tan sensible a los pueblos , podría decir que algo había cambiado.  
Eso no solo había hecho que Inuyasha arrojara un poco más de su caparazón protector, sino que Tsukiko también parecía un poco más ligero que la noche anterior.  
La sonrisa de miko, feliz de ver que en algún lugar en el camino, los dos habían comenzado a convertirse en familia.

Como iban a pasar unos días en Edo para dejar que Shippou se recuperara, Tsukiko pronto decidió aprovechar su tiempo de inactividad para apilar más lecciones sobre Kagome. Shippou había insistido en que él también estaba lo suficientemente bien como para participar, pero el ookami había puesto su pie abajo, haciendo que el kit siga un horario más ligero durante el tiempo que estuvieran en la ciudad.  
No fue hasta la noche que comenzaron a repasar la batalla del día anterior, y las recompensas se desbloquearon ...

Todo el mundo tenía claro el hecho de que el _Sistema Arena_ iba a ser muy útil: era una herramienta de entrenamiento que podía dar una verdadera experiencia de batalla, sin el molesto riesgo de morir. Los Desafíos, por supuesto, me tendrían que examinar caso por caso, ya que eran más peligrosos para la vida.  
"El sistema de paquete realmente es una actualización impresionante de la fiesta de caza", Kagome no tardó en señalar, con las pestañas abiertas bajo los ojos "¡Y ya cumplimos con el requisito de transformar la fiesta de caza Shikon Shards en una!" una sonrisa traviesa "Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando, Tsuki-chan?"

"¿Por qué debería ser yo quien lo haga?" ella protestó inmediatamente  
"Bueno, eres nuestro alfa, ¿no?" la niña humana sonrió "Nos enseñas y nos proteges ..."  
"Y qué trabajo tan maravilloso he hecho". no pudo evitar replicar sarcásticamente

"Tienes." Shippou confirmó, sorprendiéndola: "Nunca hubiera podido luchar como lo hice antes de conocerte". dijo "No solo porque no tenía la habilidad, sino porque hubiera estado demasiado aterrorizado". sus ojos eran extrañamente serios para un niño tan pequeño "ayer, tuve miedo, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder moverme o querer huir. Y me lastimé, pero también aprendí mucho". una sonrisa "Y no hubiera podido hacerlo sin usted", sus ojos se fijaron en los otros tres miembros de su pequeño grupo "sin ninguno de ustedes". el enfatizo

Tsukiko se giró hacia InuYasha, de alguna manera esperando que al menos, tuviera algo que decir en contra, pero el hanyou no fue de ninguna ayuda ya que simplemente señaló su rostro "Tu ya eres un alfa, cachorro".  
Y eso fue todo.

Un paquete, en Chaos Game, solo podía evolucionar a partir de una partida de caza que tenía tres años o que había acumulado una cantidad determinada de XP desde su creación, una cantidad que ya había acumulado, aunque fuera por un pequeño margen, en un sorprendentemente poco tiempo.  
El paquete podría elegir mantener su nombre, o cambiarlo, así como elegir una insignia, lo que proporcionaría un primer impulso pasivo a los miembros, siempre y cuando lo usen.  
La otra parte del impulso pasivo del paquete se eligió de acuerdo con las características del Alfa.

"¿Realmente queremos nombrarnos a nosotros mismos después de esa maldita joya?" Kagome se había preguntado mientras debatían si mantener o cambiar el nombre de su grupo "Quiero decir, es lo que nos unió, pero no es como si de repente vamos a dejar de ser amigos porque lo hemos completado, ¿o sí?"  
"Tch. Como si fuera posible deshacerse de una chica molesta como tu tan fácilmente". comentó InuYasha - que fue su forma de acordar

"Di, Tsuki-chan, ¿tienes un apodo que se haya quedado atrapado en tus diferentes reencarnaciones?" la miko se preguntó "Digo, obviamente Ryo-dono te _rodea bambina_ pero ..." sus ojos se agrandaron "¡El shinigami! Te llamó Shadow, ¿no?" ella recordó  
"The Shadow Pack?" Shippou probó "me gusta como suena". el joven kitsune asintió con entusiasmo "¿Qué tipo de insignia deberíamos usar?" el se preguntó

Un bufido bajo de Padfoot le llamó la atención, los Grimm dejaron que un poco de su poder se filtrara en sus pasos, dejando una gran huella de pata en el suelo, que parecía brillar como una etérea plata en la tenue luz de la cabaña.  
"Una huella de Grimm, ¿eh?" Tsukiko se dio cuenta "Eso tiene sentido, Grimm es una criatura de oscuridad y sombras después de todo".

[ **Shadow Pack LV1** creado!  
 **\- bono de paquete:** +1 a todas las tasas de regeneración  
 **\- bonificación de insignia:** +1 daño de las Sombras a todos los ataques (cuesta 50 YP o 50 RP)  
 **\- bonificación alfa:** +3 agilidad, + 50% de bonificación docente  
 **\- bonificación beta:** +1 resistencia, + 25% de bonificación de enseñanza  
 **-XP a LV2:** 150/1250]

Padfoot había estado más que feliz de proporcionar su poder y estampados para la insignia; incluso había cambiado a un tamaño más pequeño para que sus patas no fueran demasiado grandes para las chicas y Shippo; luego decidió que este tamaño era demasiado cómodo para irse.  
Como tal, hecho el trabajo, pronto se encontró en tamaño de cachorro, holgazaneando en la cabeza de Tsukiko.  
"De repente, me encontré preguntándome si ella no aprendió a cambiar de tamaño solo para poder hacer eso de nuevo ..." su ama se preguntó con recelo: el Grimm del tamaño de un cachorro en su cabeza no se molestó en responder, lejos de cómodo

"Es realmente bonito ..." notó Kagome, admirando el símbolo plateado tatuado en el dorso de su mano "¿Pero cómo hizo esto?" le preguntó a Tsukiko "Quiero decir, claramente puedo sentir el reiki ..."  
"Padfoot es un Grimm", su amiga explicó pacientemente "en otras palabras, él no es un youkai sino un servidor sagrado, como tú, pero un poco más peludo ... "bromeó" Lo que hizo fue infundir su reiki en su huella de pata como haría con las palabras en un sutra ".  
"Así que esta marca va a estar aquí solo mientras exista su reiki, ¿no?"

"Bueno, normalmente sí, pero es Canuto. Ha establecido la marca para regenerar parte de su contenido de reiki al absorber las sombras que lo rodean".  
"Oh wow." Kagome miró la marca con asombro "No puedo creer que tu perro sea mejor que yo en usar su reiki ..." añadió con un ceño fruncido  
"No está mejor", contradijo el ookami "solo lo usa de manera diferente, y él también tuvo más experiencia con eso ". una sonrisa divertida "No puede sanar a nadie, por ejemplo, ya que sus poderes no están orientados en absoluto hacia eso ..."

"Tendremos que aceptar algunos de los desafíos", anunció InuYasha, familiarizado con el concepto de marcado de youkai, estaba mucho menos fascinado con la marca de Padfoot que Kagome, incluso si al principio había sido extraño tener la sensación de reiki. cerca de su propio youki "algunos de ellos desbloquean interesantes bonificaciones de Pack u otorgan más experiencia de Pack". el anunció

"¡Has sido beta durante los cinco minutos y ya eres más maduro!" Shippou bromeó amablemente  
"¡Keh!"  
El hanyou no se sonrojaba, pero no estaba lejos de eso, pensó Kagome, y su mirada sorprendida cuando Tsukiko había anunciado que sería beta había sido muy lindo, aparentemente había esperado que el ookami la tomara como beta, ya que las dos chicas se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo ...

Una beta era la mano derecha de un alfa, Tsukiko había explicado por su bien, la que hizo sucedió a las órdenes del alfa cuando él no podía hacerlo él mismo, y el segundo protector más fuerte de la manada.  
Con una descripción como esa, Kagome no sabía por qué InuYasha había pensado que ella sería buena en eso, segura de que podía sanar a la gente y mantener la paz cuando los ánimos estaban altos, pero que no podría proporcionar comida sin el stock en su Inventario, y ella no era tan fuerte como el hanyou o su alfa.

Sí, la miko se confirmó a sí misma: era buena donde estaba, como miembro normal del grupo, si su grupo disparejo de amigos podía considerarse normal de cualquier manera, y con las lecciones de cultura youkai que ya había tenido, también estaba animado por el significado de que todos se acepten mutuamente como paquete.  
No era familia, pero era igual de bueno, se dio cuenta, estaban viajando, comiendo, aprendiendo y luchando lado a lado, incluso si aún no estaba lista para bañarse desnuda frente a InuYasha como Tsukiko lo hizo sin un segundo pensamiento; y todos habían llegado a significar mucho para ellos mucho más rápido de lo que ella había creído posible ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6. Agosto de 1996 Lie Weaver**

Tanto Tsukiko como InuYasha habían sentido primero al youki.  
No era muy poderoso, así que ninguno estaba tan preocupado, pero el hanyou todavía salió con Kagome para estar listo para una pelea, mientras que Tsukiko se colgó cerca de la cabaña de Kaede para proteger a un Shippou que aún descansaba en la cama por dos días más. .  
El ataque fue rápido, y sorprendentemente no apuntando a la joven miko y sus fragmentos, se dieron cuenta, corriendo a un pequeño santuario en la frontera de la aldea, cuando llegaron al youkai, que parecía una anciana con una guadaña, ella ya tenía lo que ella había venido y estaba huyendo.

Kaede llegó en unos instantes, sin aliento y con aspecto alarmado. "¡Este era el santuario de Kikyou-onee-sama!" rápidamente se dio cuenta, acercándose a las ruinas para confirmar sus temores "Sus huesos, y parte de su cementerio fueron tomados ..."  
"¿Es malo?" Kagome se preguntó  
"Lo es". Tsukiko confirmó, ya que habían regresado a la cabaña "Por lo que vi, esta era una bruja, son buenos para la nigromancia ..."

"Podría intentar revivir onee-sama como uno de sus sirvientes no muertos". asintió Kaede  
"¡Entonces tenemos que hacer algo!" Kagome afirmó, sus ojos se agrandaron  
"Sin embargo, no tiene nada que ver con el fragmento". InuYasha señaló, pero estaba protestando mucho menos de lo que lo haría cuando se conocieron, la miko lo sabía, y más por costumbre que por verdadero deseo de evitar ayudar

"¿No era Kikyou el antiguo guardián del Shikon no Tama?" Contradijo miko dijo "¡Puede que tenga todo que ver con nuestra caza!"  
"¡Entonces vamos!"  
Todos quedaron atónitos al darse cuenta de que era su miembro más joven el que lo había declarado con tranquila confianza.  
"Todavía no estás completamente curado". InuYasha le recordó abruptamente "Solo nos retrasarías".

"Puedo montar Padfoot con Kagome-chan", contradice el kitsune "Y no es así, siempre tendré el lujo de estar completamente curado, ¿o sí?"  
"Yo tambien voy."  
"No será exactamente un viaje seguro, Kaede-obaa-sama".  
"Lo sé, pero esta es mi hermana de la que estamos hablando". la anciana afirmó firmemente "Es mi deber".  
Bueno, no había nada más que agregar a eso, todos se dieron cuenta.

"Vámonos, entonces". Tsukiko asintió

La manada estaba lista para mudarse en cuestión de minutos: Kaede estaba librando Padfoot con Kagome, mientras Shippou estaba tomando prestado un paseo en el hombro de Tsukiko, y pronto estaban persiguiendo a la bruja, el alfa y su beta liderando la agrupación y rastreando al youkai ladrón.  
"InuYasha," preguntó Kaede mientras corrían por el país "¿puedes decirnos qué pasó realmente entre ti y Kikyou-onee-sama, hace cincuenta años?"  
"Tchh. No veo por qué te importa".  
"Porque si volveremos a verla pronto, puede ser a nuestro favor saber".  
El hanyou refunfuñó un poco más, pero incluso él pudo ver la sabiduría en esto, y finalmente comenzó a hablar, sobre un pasado que ya pasó ...

¤.¤.¤

 **(flashback start)**

Kikyou era la sacerdotisa perfecta, siempre compasiva con los enfermos, calmada y compuesta, y protegía sin falta al Shikon no Tame de todos los youkai que intentaban poner sus patas sobre él a diario.  
InuYasha fue solo uno de los numerosos intentos, excepto que él nunca trató de matarla, y ella a cambio tampoco lo mató nunca. Quería la joya para convertirse en un youkai completo, pero no tenía que matar a su guardián por eso.  
Excepto que dicho guardián era habilidoso, y cada nuevo intento de clavar sus garras en el Shikon no Tama fue recibido con fracaso.

Eventualmente, se convirtió en una costumbre, hasta el día en que ella habló con él.

"¿Me ves como un humano?"  
La pregunta había arrojado al hanyou fuera de un círculo, pero las siguientes palabras de miko le explicaron su pregunta:  
"No puedo mostrar ninguna debilidad, ni ser indeciso, o youkai se aprovecharía de eso. Soy humano. , sin embargo, no se permite que sea uno ... "  
Su siguiente afirmación fue aún más sorprendente.  
"En cierto modo, somos un tanto tú y yo ... El hanyou y la sacerdotisa inhumana ... es por eso que no te he matado".

Este fue el día en que se enamoró de Kikyou, InuYasha se dio cuenta más tarde.

Y un día, durante su charla, abandonó la idea: "Si usaras el Shikon no Tama para convertirte en humano, se purificaría y sería libre".  
Podrían tener una vida juntos, ella no había dicho, pero claramente escuchó el anhelo en sus palabras ...

Y así, acordaron encontrarse, al día siguiente, solo que esta vez, ella traería la joya, y él desearía hacerlo.

 **(flashback end)**

"¿Te volverías humano?" La voz de Tsukiko era cuidadosamente neutral, notó Kagome, y ella misma se sorprendió de la proclamación  
"¡Fue solo una decisión espontánea!" el hanyou se defendió, antes de añadir, con voz amarga "Aparte de que no es como si importara de todos modos. Era una trampa. Nunca había tenido la intención de darme la joya. Cuando fui al lugar prometido, inmediatamente atacó".  
Esto - fue extraño, Kagome se da cuenta. Incluso sin haber conocido a la sacerdotisa, esto no tenía ningún sentido. Si Kikyou simplemente quería matar a InuYasha, podría haberlo hecho hace tanto tiempo, sin perder su tiempo con un esquema intrincado ...

"El resto lo sabes", concluyó InuYasha en Kaede. "Escapé de su intento, ataqué la aldea y tomé la joya. Luego, Kikyou me rastreó, y fui sellado para el Goshinboku".  
"No tiene sentido". Susurró Kaede suavemente, y todos la oyeron. "Kikyou-onee-sama no fue alguien que engañó a la gente, ni siquiera youkai ..."  
"Hay algo sospechoso en esto". Tsukiko confirmó, inconscientemente haciéndose eco de las dudas de Kagome "No necesitaba una trampa tan elaborada, que puso en peligro a toda la aldea, cuando pudo haberse deshecho de ti desde el principio, oji-san".  
"Bueno, no es como si supiera lo que estaba en su cabeza, ¿verdad?" replicó con su habitual sarcasmo, pero todo el paquete pudo leer en sus ojos que las dudas habían sido plantadas,

Todavía - Kagome era algo satisfechos a probar que ella había tenido razón para el inicio: InuYasha había estado alabando la miko muerta demasiado para ellos simplemente sean enemigos ...  
Por supuesto, la miko era demasiado amable para no sentir lástima por la hanyou - porque ya sabía lo difícil que era para su beta confiar en alguien, y había confiado en Kikyou, solo para terminar clavado en un árbol durante cincuenta años de sueño.

La última parte de su rastreo se hizo en un silencio sombrío, todos ellos perdidos en sus pensamientos; luego, su camino fue bloqueado por una vieja cuerda y un puente de madera repleto de guerreros. Esta vez, ni a Kagome ni a InuYasha se les dijo que extendieran sus sentidos ...  
"¡Estas cosas huelen a muerte!" el hanyou protestó primero  
"cuerpos de arcilla". la miko pronto confirmada, naginata en las manos

Mientras eran rápidos para comenzar a luchar contra los guerreros no muertos, que no eran tan fuertes, eran numerosos, y el estrecho puente no era un buen lugar para pelear, Kagome pronto se vio obligada a cambiar su arma a su forma más pequeña, incluso Tessaiga de InuYasha demasiado grande para la estructura frágil.  
Por supuesto, fue cuando comenzaron a sentir la tensión de pelear en desventaja que la bruja reapareció, flotando unos segundos por encima de ellos antes de que sus ojos señalaran a Kagome.  
Al siguiente momento, ella estaba cortando el puente en dos con su gran guadaña, haciendo que todos cayeran en el aire y agarraran a Kagome en el mismo movimiento.  
Shippou, que había dejado el hombro de Tsukiko durante la pelea, fue atrapado por InuYasha, mientras que Padfoot logró salvar a Kaede, y pronto tocaron el suelo varias docenas de metros más abajo, ninguno para peor si por el susto temporal al perder el suelo debajo de su pies.

"¡Esa perra!"  
InuYasha y Kaede se sorprendieron al escuchar tal aborrecimiento en el joven ookami, pero ella ya se apresuraba a pensar en el río y hacia la cima del acantilado hacia donde su amiga había sido secuestrada. "¿Qué hay de malo con los youkai y los humanos en esta era?" gruñía, casi se deslizaba hacia el lenguaje canino.  
No tuvieron tiempo de preguntar qué quería decir con esto: habían llegado a la cima del acantilado, donde había una pequeña cabaña, un gran horno cerca; y Kagome estaba allí, atada y habiendo sido arrojada sin ceremonias en un gran caldero lleno de hierbas y agua, y una gran barrera de reiki a su alrededor, para gran furia de la bruja.  
"¡No podrás resistir eternamente a la niña! ¡Pronto, tu alma será cortada de tu cuerpo y libre para entrar a otra nave!"

Fue entonces cuando InuYasha vio el cuerpo sentado junto al caldero, en ropa de miko, una cara familiar, pero ojos vacíos y un cuerpo que parecía una marioneta sin cuerdas ...  
Abrió la boca, listo para pronunciar el nombre familiar - sin embargo, podía ver que, por el momento, no era más que un receptáculo vacío, y si incluso días antes de su primer reflejo habría sido apresurarse y asustarse por la situación, ahora mismo no podía hacerlo.  
Porque el hanyou ahora era un beta, juraba proteger su mochila, y los instintos estaban en sintonía con ellos, y la joven miko bajo su protección sufría visiblemente por lo que la bruja le estaba haciendo con sus pociones y hechizos, y su alfa temblaba con Furia apenas contenida, poder casi vertiginoso por su intensidad girando violentamente a su alrededor.

Algo había desencadenado al joven youkai hime, por segunda vez desde que la conocía, y una vez más ella no iba a retroceder, se dio cuenta. Así que se volvió hacia la joven sacerdotisa, apartando su mirada de la inquietante imagen de su primer y único amor. "No dejes que Kagome venza esa barrera, ¡le estamos pateando el culo a esta vieja bruja y te estamos sacando de esta sopa!"  
La joven miko dejó escapar la pequeña sonrisa, incapaz de ocultar que todo lo que estaba luchando era doloroso, un gran aura arremolinándose a su alrededor y apenas retenida por su barrera. Como si sus palabras la hubieran ayudado, la barrera ganó en intensidad, pero fue en ese momento que Kaede decidió hablar, al ver por fin a la desalmada miko junto a su amigo.

 _"¡No lo hagas!"_

InuYasha podría haber jurado que había escuchado su voz, tensa y asustada, un momento antes de pronunciar su nombre ...  
"¡Kiykou-onee-sama!"  
Era como si el aura alrededor de Kagome hubiera ganado vida propia, y la chica dejó escapar un grito desgarrador, justo cuando la barrera a su alrededor se rompió, y cayó.  
"¿Qué es esto?" El hanyou solo podía susurrar mientras el gran aura dejaba el ahora inconsciente cuerpo de Kagome para apresurarse hacia Kikyou

¤.¤.¤

"Esto", dijo Tsukiko, "es un alma mucho más grande que cualquier humano debería tener".  
Su voz era extraña, se dio cuenta el hanyou, haciendo eco con un poder extraño e incalculable, y sonando anormalmente separado de la situación, y de repente se preguntó qué vería si ella se volviera hacia su sobrina ...

Ahora Kikyou se estaba poniendo de pie con la gracia natural que siempre había tenido, pero cuando abrió los ojos, ardían de odio. "¡Cómo te atreves a levantarme!" ella dijo, la voz se rompió de dolor y el reiki se encendió alrededor de sus manos, listo para golpear a la bruja.  
La recién revivida miko no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, ya que la bruja ya estaba muerta en el piso, tan rápido que nadie tenía ni siquiera Tuvo tiempo de ver la katana de Tsukiko salir de su vaina, pero nadie había pasado por alto la abrumadora sensación de reiki, ni la forma en que el cuerpo en el suelo se derrumbaba en polvo bajo sus ojos ...  
"Bueno, ahora que la monstruosidad se ocupa de ... "Tsukiko se volvió hacia Kikyou" Tu turno ".

"¿Por qué un santo como tú trabajaría con este traidor?" protestó la sacerdotisa, claramente angustiada entre la incomprensión y la furia, y la forma en que se estaba dirigiendo a su alfa no escapó a InuYasha esta vez; ni tampoco su acusación

"¡Tú eres el que me traicionó!" protestó, las sospechas volvían a levantarse, pero la indignación era más fuerte  
"¡Mientes! ¡Renuncié al último de mis esfuerzos para atraparte en ese árbol después de que me atacaste y robaste el Shikon no Tama!"  
"¡Eso no fue lo que pasó! ¡Tú eres el que me trazó en una trampa en lugar de mantener nuestro acuerdo!"  
"¡Por favor! ¡Kikyou-onee-sama, soy yo, tu hermana Kaede! ¡Escúchame!" Kaede suplicó, tratando de calmar a la recién creada miko  
"¿Por qué te pusiste del lado de él también?"  
"¡Ambos han sido engañados!"

Ante eso, la revivida miko miró para considerar la situación, pero la ira rápidamente le devolvió la ventaja. "¡No! ¡Lo que realmente sucedió, es demasiado tarde!" gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos "¡Porque yo morí odiándote, mientras vivas no puedo superar este odio y seguir adelante!"  
"Bueno", la voz de Tsukiko les recordó su presencia, cómo se las habían arreglado para olvidar, con la sensación de su poder, no sabrían "has tenido tu oportunidad". esto estaba claramente dirigido a Kikyou  
"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
"Te di la oportunidad de regresar voluntariamente a tu lugar apropiado en el sistema de reencarnación por respeto a un santo servidor que cumplió con su deber la mayor parte de su vida ..." dijo fríamente el ookami "Pero al final, no pudiste respetar el círculo natural,

"¿Y quién eres tú para juzgarme?"  
"¿Estás tan cegado por la ira que ni siquiera puedes decir algo que cualquier alma muerta sabría?"  
"¡No estoy muerto por más tiempo!"  
No se dio ningún paso, y sin embargo, Tsukiko estaba de repente casi nariz a nariz con la sacerdotisa resucitada. "No te confundas, alma muerta, has tenido tu vida, y falleció, demasiado pronto, tal vez, pero tú siendo pasado y regresó al círculo reencarnación. lo que está en este momento es un cuerpo falso de arcilla, y un parásito que roba la vida de una niña viva que todavía tienen su vida para vivir y su destino para completar! un destino **que** fallaste ¡completar!"  
"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó desconcertada Kikyou, claramente inquieta por el poder que estaba sintiendo

"¿Deseando a InuYasha en la humanidad?" esta vez, ya no había una neutralidad cuidadosa, sino un claro odio. "De oji-san estaba bien, él no sabía nada mejor ... ¿Pero _tú_ ? ¿El guardián del Shikon no Tama? Tú mejor que nadie sabía ¡que un deseo egoísta no destruiría la joya! "  
"No fue ..."  
"¿Cómo era desear una vida más fácil, no egoísta, chica? ¿Cómo era desear que alguien perdiera la naturaleza de su ser solo para que él se conforme a tus normas, no egoísta? ¿un hanyou lo suficientemente bueno para ti?  
"¡Me encantó InuYasha!"  
"Y sin embargo, lo harías volverse humano, y perder la mitad de sí mismo, en lugar de encontrar un camino para que ustedes dos estén juntos.

InuYasha debería estar furioso, realmente debería estarlo, reflexionó, pero en este momento, era imposible despertar a Kagome, dándose cuenta de que, si bien le hubiera encantado volver a tener a Kikyou ... eso significaría condenar a Kagome, que era un paquete. , y el paquete no se sacrificaba el uno al otro, y sus sentidos, mucho mejores ahora de lo que habían estado antes, le gritaban que la miko no había resucitado realmente, sino solo una construcción, justo como su alfa decía - un alma robada atrapada en un cuerpo hecho a mano por una bruja malévola ...  
Pero lo peor fueron probablemente las acusaciones cortantes de que Tsukiko estaba apuntando a su primer amor.

Porque de alguna manera, él podía escuchar una verdad en ellos - oh, no dudaba ya más de que Kikyou lo había amado realmente, y que ambos habían sido engañados por un tercero desconocido - pero Kikyou le había pedido que se volviera humano, donde ni Kagome ni Tsukiko habían dicho algo en contra del hecho de que él era hanyou; y tal vez porque ambos fueron criados en una era diferente, no borró el hecho de que ambos habían sido más receptivos a su naturaleza que su propio amante.

Así que apartó sus ojos de Kikyou, hacia la cáscara sin alma en sus brazos "¡Oy! ¡Despierta, chica idiota, nuestro alfa está molesto por tu siesta!"  
Tal vez era estúpido, pero no había mucho más que pudiese hacer aparte de las burlas, y contra toda lógica, el cuerpo en sus brazos se estremeció ...  
Y a unos pocos metros de distancia, Kikyou cayó de rodillas, como el aura de antes escapó de su cuerpo para volver a entrar en Kagome ...  
"¡No!"  
La miko no muerta trató de huir, dándose cuenta de que si se quedaba, toda su alma volvería al cuerpo vivo que acababa de vaciarse, pero Tsukiko estaba negligentemente en su camino, congelandola en su lugar, y ahora que ya casi se había ido. , se dio cuenta de quién era y de lo tonta que había sido para intentar escapar ...  
Y entonces, ella detuvo su lucha, inclinando su cabeza hacia la mujer que finalmente había reconocido y lista para soportar el poder de su ira.

"InuYasha y tu recibiste una mala mano," Kikyou levantó la cabeza, sorprendida de escuchar la voz mucho más amable ahora que había dejado de luchar, y ojos verdes mirándola desde la diosa que ahora estaba arrodillada en el suelo a su lado " y aunque no sé quién los engañó a los dos y los hizo morir demasiado pronto, sé que probablemente también fue el que los confundió lo suficiente como para pensar que desear que la humanidad de oji-san hiciera Shikon no Tama desaparecer..."

¤.¤.¤

Los ojos de Kikyou se llenaron de comprensión y vergüenza, ya que finalmente aceptó las duras acusaciones de antes, justo cuando le dieron la absolución ...  
"Pero tu tiempo ha terminado, y tu alma ha cambiado y en este momento todo a lo que te aferras es un fragmento distorsionado por la ira y la nigromancia utilizada para elevarlo. Aferrarse al Avión Mortal solo traería a InuYasha y a ti más sufrimiento, e irías en contra de lo que viviste ... "  
" Simplemente no quiero que te olviden tan pronto ... "admitió la miko con voz entrecortada, haciendo que InuYasha cerrara los ojos en pena por las palabras susurradas que desgarraron nuevamente su corazón

"Y no lo serás". Tsukiko prometió, tomando las manos de la miko en la suya, y gesticulando hacia el hanyou - quien no vio, ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados

Pero la miko entendió el mensaje bastante bien, y con el poder de Tsukiko tocando su propia alma, la ira se atenuó, y retrocedió, y el eco del amor que había sentido alguna vez fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para suavizar sus ojos.  
La diosa estaba en lo cierto por supuesto, InuYasha no la olvidaría así, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido "Al menos la bruja que se levantaba nos hizo saber sobre la traición ..." suspiró, y luego sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo aún inconsciente de Kagome, en los brazos de Inyasia, con un preocupado Shippou a unos pasos de distancia "Pero tienes razón ..." agregó hacia Tsukiko "No puedo robar una vida solo por mi propia venganza, y esta pobre chica tiene un duro tarea por delante ... solo desearía poder ayudar ... "  
"Vas a." Prometió Tsukiko cuando sintió que la sacerdotisa soltaba el agarre que tenía en el último fragmento de alma que todavía tenía en ella, sus poderes se mezclaron con él y lo guiaron de vuelta a Kagome.

 _"Adiós InuYasha, realmente te amo ... así que no te pediré que cambies más, sino simplemente para ser feliz ..."_  
Los ojos del hanyou se abrieron ante las palabras, pero una rápida mirada alrededor de él mostró que solo él, y tal vez Tsukiko, había escuchado las palabras no contadas de Kikyou.

"¿Kagome-chan estará bien?" un preocupado Shippou preguntó:  
"Es difícil de decir". Kaede respondió frunciendo el ceño un poco de tristeza ante el duro destino de su hermana en sus viejos ojos. "El hecho de que su alma haya despertado a su estado anterior, y luego volviera a ella puede haberla cambiado".

"No te preocupes". Tsukiko sonrió serenamente "Kagome estará bien, y Kikyou tendrá su deseo también ..."

 **[Búsqueda oculta completa! El siguiente gran viaje ...**  
 _Kikyou se enteró de las mentiras que pusieron fin a su vida, y voluntariamente devolvió su alma a Kagome_  
 **Reward:** +100XP, todas las ganancias **A Miko's Blessing** (+10 a un conocimiento místico), Kagome gana **Unified Soul** Perk ( El conocimiento de Kikyou fue transmitido a Kagome, +10 a todo el Conocimiento místico)

 **[Nueva búsqueda de vida! Tejedor de mentiras ...**  
 **Objetivo:** descubrir lo que sucedió en el día en que InuYasha fue sellada  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 50XP por objetivo, +1 mutación de paquete al finalizar]  
 **[¡Meta completa!** Actualización de la  
 **meta** \+ 50XP **:** encuentra quién manipuló a Kikyou e InuYasha]

 **[Caza completa! Urasue the Hag**  
 **Reward:** \+ 25XP, +1 Hunting Trophy]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es nivel 65!  
\+ 2CP, _\+ 3SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡InuYasha ahora es el nivel 109!  
 _\+ 1SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Shippou ahora es el nivel 47!  
\+ 2CP, +3 _SP]_

La manada y el regreso de Kaede a Edo fueron sometidos: mientras derrotaban a la bruja, y nunca volvería a levantar a alguien de la tumba para volverlos contra su ser querido, la pelea en realidad no parecía una victoria.  
Kaede estaba una vez más de luto por su hermana, y lo peor fue que InuYasha, que no había sentido el paso del tiempo mientras estaba sellada, había sido confrontada con su amante, y supo que habían sido armados para pensar que se habían traicionado. Mientras que el hanyou estaba agradecido por ese conocimiento, ya que significaba que Kikyou no lo había traicionado, dolía darse cuenta de que si lo hubieran sabido, una tragedia podría haberse evitado ...

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, Tsukiko hizo una pausa, se estiró, luego agarró a su tío por el cuello bajo los sorprendidos ojos de Kagome y Kaede. "Vamos a remojarnos un poco, estamos cubiertos de polvo de esos molestos guerreros, y no puedo aguanta el hedor por más tiempo! " ella anunció, sin dejarle ninguna elección al hanyou, mientras Shippou asentía, claramente de acuerdo con su afirmación - incluso Padfoot parecía entusiasmado con la idea mientras empujaba a la joven miko de su espalda

Kagome miró al grupo que se dirigía hacia la fuente termal cercana, cuya existencia solo había aprendido después de sufrir varios baños de pensamiento en el río helado, con una sonrisa.  
Mientras que su educación estaba demasiado arraigada para que ella estuviera lista para compartir un baño como una manada como Tsukiko podía hacerlo de forma tan casual, comprendió que en este momento la experiencia de la unión como manada bien podría ser lo que el hanyou necesitaba.  
Con un suspiro, siguió a Kaede hacia su choza: se conformaría con el río, aunque solo fuera por el día, como incluso sin un agudo instinto youkai, todavía se sentía sucia por la estancia improvisada en el caldero de la bruja ...

Un par de horas más tarde, la manada estaba junta una vez más, reunida en un claro no muy lejos de la fuente termal, Tsukiko entrenando a Shippou a través de algunos movimientos nuevos con su tanto, mientras que InuYasha dormitaba en una rama cercana, con las orejas temblando de vez en cuando mientras vigilaba al mismo tiempo. Kagome, tirada en la hierba, meditaba, tratando de aprender a llamar sus poderes sin la ayuda de su arma.

Finalmente terminó con su entrenamiento del día, la miko se estiró un poco y llamó al hanyou, sacando su cepillo de su Inventario con un pensamiento, mientras que ella puede que nunca esté lo suficientemente cómoda como para compartir un baño con todo el paquete, había otros formas de vincularse con ellas que ella conocía, gracias a las lecciones de Tsukiko.  
InuYasha apenas protestó antes de dejarla atacar su cabello limpio, y pronto se relajó bajo el suave toque - y Kagome notó con una sonrisa divertida que Shippo, al haberlos visto, ahora estaba tirando de la manga de Tsukiko, con la intención clara. La alfa sonrió indulgentemente, y en unos instantes estaba sentada al lado de su amiga de la infancia, peinándose el cabello más joven y jugando con los mechones de luz.

La manada pasó unos días más en Edo, y si el estado de ánimo de InuYasha era un poco más oscuro de lo habitual, ninguno de ellos lo comentó, dejándolo llorar en paz.  
Y el hanyou decidió llorar de la única manera que él sabía, al hacerse más fuerte; como tal, anunció en la noche "Deberíamos quedarnos unos días más".  
Kagome levantó una ceja, sorprendida por la afirmación, y la versión beta explicó "Esto", apareció una ventana en el aire, con un desafío en ella "Deberíamos poder hacerlo".  
"¿Por qué sin embargo?" Shippou preguntó: habían decidido tener cuidado con el desafío después de todo, ya que eran más peligrosos que la pelea en la arena

"Elevaría el nivel del paquete. Y el bono de segundo nivel es algo que realmente necesitamos".  
Dirigieron sus ojos a la descripción del bonus: un aumento de +5 en la resistencia espiritual que eventualmente podría elevarse a +25, lo cual no era inútil, pero tampoco revolucionario ...  
"Lee toda la descripción". bromeó Tsukiko, claramente habiendo visto las reservas de Shippou y Kagome en sus caras "La bonificación nos hará considerar a todos nuestros compañeros de manada como amables ..."  
Los ojos del equipo se agrandaron, mientras se volvía hacia Kagome, quien estaba llegando a la misma revelación - porque ella era la única humana completa, y con poderes bien conocidos para lastimar a youkai, ella no podía entrenar con su reiki contra sus amigos todavía, sin tener suficiente control sobre eso para no lastimarlos ...

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el desafío?" Preguntó Shippou, mientras ya leía la descripción "Three Boss fight back to back?" un gemido "Esto no va a ser fácil ..."  
Bueno, es un Desafío. "Comentó Kagome en un tono alegre, antes de volverse hacia InuYasha y Tsukiko" ¡Hagamos esto entonces! "  
Con eso, el grupo aceptó el desafío - y su entorno se desvaneció, pronto reemplazado por una arena grande, con algunos lugares para cubrirse y trampas tendidas alrededor

"Wow, incluso el campo de batalla se ha mejorado ..." Shippou notó con una mueca de dolor, Kiba deslizándose en sus pequeñas manos "Entonces, ¿quién es?" añadió, señalando a la figura que se estaba materializando lentamente al otro lado de la arena  
"Voldemort". Tsukiko reconoció fácilmente "Primera Guerra Voldemort", precisó, ya que había varias encarnaciones del hombre en la lista de Boss. "Poderoso mago, en este momento de su vida tenía un tono de poder bruto pero también bastante finura. mago, es un luchador de largo alcance. La buena noticia es que, como traficante de daños, no tiene mucho HP. La mala noticia es que hace mucho daño para compensar ".  
Compartieron una mueca de dolor, mientras que Tsukiko y Kagome tenían conocimiento de kyudo, el foco principal del grupo estaba claramente a corta distancia.

"Bueno, supongo que haremos esto por el camino difícil". comentó Tsukiko "InuYasha, atacarás primero para llamar su atención, y lo rodearemos para golpearlo fuerte y rápido mientras lo mantienes ocupado".  
El hanyou asintió, donde habría alardeado fuertemente de no necesitar su ayuda antes, notó Kagome con una sonrisa cariñosa, y la pelea continuó.  
Pelear contra un mago, pronto lo descubrieron, fue difícil y sorprendentemente fácil.

Difícil, porque este tipo de oponente de largo alcance era el peor contra el que podrían haber sido atacados, el hecho de que el hechizo que usaba era desconocido para todos, pero Tsukiko quería decir que luchaban a ciegas, incluso si la princesa lobo se las arreglaba para explicar la mayor parte del atacar lo más rápido posible mientras luchaban.  
Duro también, porque el hombre era bastante inteligente, un guerrero experimentado que sabía cómo usar el campo de batalla a su alrededor y solía ser superado en número.  
Pero fácil también, porque como un mago, Voldemort tenía una debilidad paralizante: no estaba acostumbrado a luchar contra los usuarios de armas, y aunque se adaptó lo suficientemente pronto, ellos también fueron el peor tipo de adversario para él.  
El arrogante hechicero tendía a desarrollarse para protegerse del ataque, en lugar de evadirlo, pero un arma no estaba protegida de la misma manera que un hechizo, y este resultó ser su punto débil, ya que con HP limitado tenía, él no se permitiría tomar demasiados ataques.

Tan pronto como la manada se dio cuenta de que podía protegerse contra solo una arma a la vez, su estrategia fue confirmada, y sincronizaron su ataque para aterrizar casi al mismo tiempo, evitando que los evitara a todos y tomando casi un cuarto de su HP en un ataque combinado.  
Después de eso, solo fue cuestión de gestionar el mismo patrón dos veces más antes de que su barra HP cayera en rojo.

El último golpe, para su sorpresa, fue infligido por un nuevo arribante: un hombre alto y con cicatrices, con llamas furiosas bailando a su alrededor, que arrojó a Voldemort con un poderoso puño antes de girarse hacia ellos, gruñendo:  
"Tch. Más basura".

 **[Actualización de la meta:** Derrota a tres jefes espalda con espalda en la arena **(1/3)** ]

"Xanxus", Tsukiko identificó para ellos "Varia Boss. Un asesino violento que usa ataques de corto y largo alcance. Es un bruiser, tiene casi tres veces el conteo de Voldemort HP, pero su ataque, aunque poderoso, no es tan paralizando siempre y cuando no tome demasiados ".  
Una vez más, la manada asintió, reconociendo la descripción y relajándose muy levemente: era un enemigo al que estaban mejor preparados para luchar.  
Por supuesto, eso no significaba que pudieran tomarse las cosas con calma: una segunda pelea justo después de la primera no fue una hazaña fácil de ninguna manera, y todos eran muy conscientes del creciente riesgo de cometer errores de principiante con el cansancio que era arrastrándose sobre ellos.

Xanxus era un luchador muy diferente de Voldemort, mientras que los dos eran maestros en el campo de batalla, uno había sido maestro de sus emociones, frío y calculador, el otro era la furia y el fuego encarnados, arremetiendo con todo lo que tenía.  
En otras palabras, Xanxus era el mismo tipo de luchador que InuYasha.

La pelea había sido mucho más larga que la contra Voldemort, en virtud de que su segundo enemigo tenía mucho más HP, y la extraña habilidad para esquivar ataques que deberían haber conectado - para un humano, el líder Varia tenía casi instintos youkai, lo que hizo Tsukiko se pregunta si el hombre no había tenido ancestros youkai, al igual que su Guardián de la Nube en su vida como Kazami Sawada.  
Una pregunta que no tendría la respuesta, ya que ella había matado al hombre hace mucho tiempo, o mejor dicho, lo mataría en unos años, pero no se suponía que realmente debía entrometerse con vidas que ya había vivido. .  
Aún así, cuando la barra Xanxus HP finalmente cayó en rojo, y el tercer adversario terminó con el hombre casi bestia, todo el pequeño paquete pudo sentir el esfuerzo, y Tsukiko no estaba.

 **[Actualización de la meta:** Derrota a tres jefes espalda contra espalda en la arena **(2/3)** ]

"Este es Pride, uno de los nueve cuasi inmortales que conocí en mi tercera vida". Explicó ella mientras todos saltaban de las sombras "Chaos Game ha traducido esto al darle una tasa de regeneración HP muy alta".  
"En otras palabras, lo golpeamos duro y rápido". InuYasha resumió que  
Tsukiko asintió, y KageShin en sus manos comenzó a resonar con poder, las sombras se arremolinaban ominosamente.  
Comprendiendo lo que ella quería que ellos hicieran, Kagome y Shippou compartieron una mirada insegura -esto es lo que nunca habían hecho en una pelea después de todo- pero endureciendo su resolución, también llamaron sus poderes, enfocándose en su arma.  
Incluso si InuYasha, que tendía a hacerlo naturalmente desde que Tsukiko lo había explicado, lo hacía parecer fácil: enfocar el poder en el golpe de un arma era cualquier cosa menos fácil, y más allá de llamar sus poderes al arma misma, imbuyéndola con su propio youki o Reiki, ni el equipo joven ni la miko habían logrado esto en una pelea, incluso si se habían entrenado para hacerlo.

Pero ni el hanyou ni su sobrina parecían dudar de sus habilidades, ambos sonreían abiertamente antes de saltar hacia las sombras en movimiento, evitándolos ágilmente para tratar de atacar al cuerpo del enemigo, en lugar de sus poderes extraños.  
Por supuesto, había demasiadas sombras para que pudieran manejarlas por completo, pero entre el ataque implacable de Tsukiko y InuYasha, las sombras pronto se vieron obligadas a retroceder más cerca del cuerpo del chico para protegerlo en lugar de atacarlo, y con eso, dio una oportunidad para Shippou y Kagome, que saltaron, apuntando a Pride directamente mientras él aún estaba defendiendo contra su alfa y su beta ...

 **[¡Desafío completado! Tres veces es el encanto ... ¡**  
 **Meta completa!** \+ 25XP  
Primera Guerra Voldemort golpeado! + ¡  
Líder de la Variante 25XP derrotado! ¡+ 25XP  
Pride derrotado! +  
 **Recompensa** 25XP **:** Pack XP duplicado hasta el próximo nivel Pack]

 **[Pack subir de nivel!** ¡Shadow Pack ahora es el nivel 2!]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es nivel 65!  
 _\+ 1SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Shippou ahora es el nivel 51!  
 _\+ 3SP, + 2CP, + 1PP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡InuYasha ahora es nivel 110!  
 _\+ 1SP]_  
[Shippou ahora tiene dos colas!  
 **Beneficios de dos colas**  
 **:** cambio **:** puedes cambiar tu forma a cualquier cosa que se te ocurra con suficiente entrenamiento, desbloquea **el cambio de forma** como una habilidad rápida de aprendizaje (heredada de la madre)  
\- **Merodeador** : tienes una habilidad única con ilusiones, desbloquea **verdaderas ilusiones** como una habilidad de aprendizaje rápido (heredada como Kitsune)  
 **\- Sun Child:** desbloquea **la manipulación de la luz** como una habilidad de rápido crecimiento (heredada del padre)]

 _disponible: 1]_

El joven kit miró un poco boquiabierto a las múltiples notificaciones, todavía no del todo creíble, antes de confirmar cautelosamente la cola de **Changeling** , recordando cómo su madre solía entretenerlo con él cuando era joven, y ella todavía estaba viva.  
Y con una ola de youki, sintió antes de ver las dos colas que ahora lucía, aún sin creerlo.

Saber que Kagome ya era fuerte como una de dos colas, o que InuYasha y Tsukiko eran de tres colas, era una cosa: ¡darse cuenta de que él, el pequeño, joven y asustadizo Shippou era un hombre de dos colas era otro! Por un momento, deseó que sus padres estuvieran allí para verlo, pero pronto dejó a un lado la melancolía, y en su lugar saltó con entusiasmo en los brazos del ookami hime y se dejó llevar en alabanza por su nuevo paquete.

Desafío completo, habían pasado otros dos días acostumbrándose a la sensación de mezclar sus poderes dentro y fuera de una pelea, y fomentar sus estrategias de lucha ahora que no tenían que preocuparse por dañar inadvertidamente al otro con sus poderes espirituales opuestos. - después de todo lo que youki usó correctamente podría ser tan peligroso para un humano como el reiki para un youkai ...  
Shippou también había comenzado a entrenar sus nuevos poderes, y Tsukiko se impresionó al ver que el kit parecía tener un don para la forma- Cambiando, aprendiendo muy rápido para tomar una forma completamente diferente, incluso si el resultado no era perfecto, recordaba haber pasado un mes de entrenamiento solo para cambiar su cabello y ojos cuando había comenzado a entrenar su habilidad Metamorph, que era la más cercana a su nueva habilidad ...

Luego, una vez más, estaban en el camino, rumbo a los últimos rumores de derramamiento de sangre y caos: numerosas y sangrientas batallas en esta época podrían ser normales, dada la época, pero con un poco de suerte, podría ser obra de un fragmento de Shikon. .  
"Kyah! primavera caliente!"  
Tsukiko se rió del entusiasmo infantil que su amiga miko demostró cada vez que se acercaban al agua naturalmente caliente, pero no perdió tiempo en seguirla.  
"No vayas lejos", advirtió, sin embargo, había un sacerdote o monje bañarse allí afuera, pero con las pesadas rocas haciendo una pared casi natural, debería estar bien  
Manteniendo parte de sus sentidos en el ocupante anterior de las aguas termales en caso de que él decidiera acercarse, ella se dejó hundir en el agua, mientras que ella no estaba tan cansada como Kagome, que aún no estaba acostumbrada a la larga Pasar los días caminando, deshacerse de la suciedad de la carretera siempre fue bienvenido.

Pasaron unos minutos en el baño que sintió un punto de interés, cuando el santo sirviente finalmente se dio cuenta de su presencia, y su **Soul Sense** pronto se dio cuenta de que no era solo el hecho de que había dos mujeres desnudas cerca que habían despertado su interés. ...  
"Di, Kagome-chan", le preguntó a su amiga, su propio reiki ya se estaba enfocando "¿Sientes algo cerca?"  
Sorprendida por la pregunta, pero acostumbrada a que Tsukiko la provocara de tanto en tanto, la joven miko en entrenamiento cerró los ojos, y luego los abrió de nuevo sorprendida: "¡Eh! ¡Esquirlas de Shikon! No los había sentido porque estaban tan cerca ! También ... ¡No están corrompidos por youki en absoluto! "  
Tsukiko asintió, satisfecha de tener sus sospechas confirmadas, en cuanto a InuYasha, ante la fuerte proclamación, corrió hacia ellos ... O más bien hacia el sacerdote todavía escondido detrás de las rocas ...

Con un fuerte grito, y un molesto " **Osuwari** !" el hanyou estaba chocando en el agua.  
"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, baka-inu?" protestó una sonrojada Kagome, escondiéndose en el agua  
"Tch. ¡Dijiste que eran fragmentos!" respondió la versión beta, considerándose a sí mismo en el derecho  
"fragmentos sin identificar poseídos por el servidor sagrado que nos espía desde el otro lado de la pared", Tsukiko confirmó con calma, "pero bueno, él estaba aquí primero ..."  
"¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿No digas nada?" Kagome se preguntó  
"Bueno, siempre y cuando él no venga hacia nosotros". el lobo youkai se encogió de hombros "No es como si la primavera le pertenece a nadie".

"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con los fragmentos!" InuYasha les recordó a las dos chicas, molesto por estar mojado en su haori y descartado tan fácilmente.  
"Bueno, no es como si pudiéramos golpearlo y robarlo", señaló Kagome "¡no es un loco youkai!"  
Mirando su expresión dudosa, estaba claro que InuYasha estaba listo para hacer eso, pero de nuevo, el hanyou había pasado la mayor parte de su vida luchando por sobrevivir, así que no fue tan sorprendente ...  
"¿Por qué no hablamos? sobre esto una vez que estamos fuera del agua? " Suspiró Kagome, antes de agregar hacia las rocas "Tenemos carne en el fuego".

Tsukiko se rió del gorgoteo que el estómago del hombre emitió ante esa información, lo suficientemente bajo como para que un humano no lo oyera, pero luego lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos los youkai de la manada lo oyeran. Kagome pronto estuvo fuera del agua, mientras que InuYasha se aprovechaba del hecho de que ya estaba mojado para bañarse también; en cuanto a Shippou, no había dejado el claro cercano donde habían hecho su campamento, no queriendo dejar su ropa de cama y cena desatendida.  
Tsukiko, vistiéndose con un pensamiento y la ayuda del _Sistema de Armario_ , se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la fuente termal.

"Gracias por la invitacion." el hombre dijo antes de que sus ojos se ensancharan "Tú eres ..."  
La princesa tuvo que reprimir un bufido "Wow, eres un gran libertino para un sirviente sagrado si ni siquiera te hubieras dado cuenta de que era un youkai antes ... "  
" ¡Soy un admirador de toda forma femenina! " el hombre protestó con vehemencia, si una confirmación tan desvergonzada pudiera construirse como una protesta  
"Eres bastante abierto de mente, houshi-sama". alabó, divertida por el comentario, y ahora identificando su profesión elegida gracias al hakushou a su lado  
"Un sirviente de Buda no debería discriminar". el hombre respondió fácilmente mientras caminaban hacia el campamento de la manada. "No tengo nada en contra de youkai, siempre y cuando no dañen a los inocentes".  
"

"Por eso es tan sorprendente ver a tus compañeros de viaje".  
"Dos youkai, un hanyou y una miko ...", comentó Kagome cuando llegaron. "Creo que nuestro paquete es inusual en estas partes". admitió, divertida - después de todo no habrían justificado una segunda mirada en el distrito mágico de Tokio, por lo que había visto la única vez que había estado allí.  
El sacerdote notó la palabra de la miko, pero no hizo ningún comentario en lugar de elegir presentarse ahora que todos estaban presentes "Soy Miroku, un houshi viajero que ayuda a personas necesitadas y exorciza espíritus".  
"¡Soy Kagome!" la joven respondió con una sonrisa "¡Soy una miko en entrenamiento! ¡Esta es Tsukiko-chan, nuestra alfa! ¡Ella es una cazadora! InuYasha es nuestra beta,

"Y estás reuniendo los fragmentos de Shikon". el sacerdote comentó - voz ligera, pero ojos agudos "Aún no veo a ninguno de ustedes necesitando más poder", ante eso sus ojos se deslizaron hacia las tres colas cuidadosamente enroscadas a los pies de Tsukiko, y aún más sorprendente, las dos colas del juego perezosamente ondeando en el aire  
"No necesitamos este tipo de poder contaminado". Shippou estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente, habiendo visto más que suficiente acerca de los efectos de los malditos fragmentos sobre youkai "¡Pero Kagome-chan debe reunirlos, así que estamos ayudando!" afirmó, orgulloso de ser parte de una tarea tan importante

La miko sonrió con indulgencia al joven zorro, que todavía podía actuar de manera bastante infantil de vez en cuando, por todo lo que había tenido que madurar demasiado rápido al perder a su familia. Entonces, al ver la atención del houshi, se volvió hacia ella. guardián del Shikon no Tama ". miró con culpa a los pocos fragmentos alrededor de su cuello "No muy bueno, ya que lo dejo robado y roto, pero es el guardián de todos modos ... Así que voy a reunir los fragmentos y asegurarme de que nunca se usen por el mal otra vez ".  
"Un plan ambicioso". no pudo evitar comentar al sacerdote "Especialmente si ya lo perdiste una vez".  
"¡Bien intenta proteger algo que ni siquiera sabías que tenías!" Shippou replicó, habiendo escuchado acerca de Kagome '

El hombre se sorprendió por la afirmación, pero no preguntó al respecto, sino que explicó "Aún así, me temo que no puedo darte mis fragmentos".  
"¿Por qué?" el lobo Hime se preguntó, adivinando por la sensación de que el hombre, sin saberlo, le estaba transmitiendo que había más en la historia "Después de todo, estas cosas no te sirven, y tendrás a todos los youkai que tienen una onza de maldad en ellos después de ti ... "  
" Esa es precisamente la razón por la que debo cazar esos ". Miroku afirmó - entonces, al ver a los viajeros claramente no encontró la explicación lo suficiente "Estoy cazando a un youkai a quien sabré que irá tras los fragmentos. Mientras los tenga, lo encontraré eventualmente".  
"¿Por qué estás cazando este youkai?" Shippou preguntó "¿Es él un tipo malo?"  
"Él es." el sacerdote confirmó, un poco entretenido con la pregunta simple del kit

"¿Tiene algo que ver con esa desagradable maldición tuya?" Tsukiko agregó, los ojos en las cuentas rezando alrededor de la mano derecha de Miroku.  
La sorpresa a su alrededor era general, del mismo sacerdote, que no creía que nadie pudiera sentir su maldición, como de su manada, que no había sentido lo que era evidente su. Por supuesto, no era como si tuvieran el sentido esotérico que venía de ser una diosa como su _Alma_ y sus _Sentidos de Sangre ..._  
Finalmente, Miroku asintió con la cabeza "No sé cómo sabes eso ..." miró ella sospechadamente "¿Y si no hubieras estado viajando con una miko, he tenido la tentación de pensar que eres a quien estoy persiguiendo ..." Tsukiko no reaccionó ante la amenaza velada, pero InuYasha se erizó a su lado "Aún así, tienes razón.  
"¿Así que el youkai que estás persiguiendo te maldijo?" Kagome preguntó "¿Es por eso que lo estás buscando?"  
"Lo es. Porque si no lo mato, esta maldición me matará eventualmente ..."  
"¿Qué tipo de youkai es?"  
"En cuanto a eso ..." un suspiro "No sé".

Al ver las miradas incrédulas a su alrededor, Miroku se sirvió una segunda porción de la cena que habían compartido con él, y le explicó el origen de su maldición.  
O más bien, la maldición de su abuelo Miyatsu, un monje poderoso, que había estado rastreando y luchando regularmente contra un youkai que se rumoreaba que estaba buscando al Shikon no Tama.  
El problema era que este youkai podía robar la apariencia humana, y cada vez que se encontraban, usaban un rostro diferente ...  
Y un día, el youkai robó el aspecto de un hermoso hime.

¤.¤.¤

"No me digas," interrumpió Kagome, adivinando con bastante facilidad la mirada soñadora en el rostro del houshi. "Era un pervertido como tú".  
"Ojii-sama era un admirador de la belleza femenina como yo". Miroku confirmó, haciendo que el paquete cayera de sudor "Y así, sin estar preparados para el ataque que vino, no logró esquivarlo". una mirada hacia su mano "Tanto su sutra para alejar el mal y su mano fueron perforados ... Y la maldición fue establecida".  
Esta vez, hablaba más consigo mismo que con ellos, ya que casi susurró: "En lugar de la herida, se había abierto una kazaana, absorbiendo todo lo que había en ella, siempre que no estuviera cubierta, creciendo año tras año y utilizándola después de usarla. ... "  
" Con el tiempo tomar la vida de su dueño ".

"Solo para aparecer en el siguiente miembro de la familia. La maldición se llevó la vida de mi abuelo, y se lo pasé a mi padre, y luego a mí, ya que también fue llevado por el viento ..."  
En los ojos abiertos de Kagome, su La empatía hacia el hombre se podía leer con claridad, y la manada, que conocía a InuYasha, podía ver que incluso a él no le dejaba indiferente la historia.  
"Así que esta es la razón por la cual, cuando escuché que el Shikon no Tama se había roto, y los fragmentos se habían dispersado por todo el país, sabía que tenía que reunirlos ... porque tarde o temprano, Naraku vendrá tras ellos y tendré ¡Mi oportunidad de matarlo y deshacerme de esta maldición! " afirmó, con la mirada firme con determinación "Y vendrá, de eso no tengo dudas. Después de todo, ya ha matado al Shikon Miko una vez, hace cincuenta años". advirtió a Kagome

Esta afirmación tomó por sorpresa a todos, tan pronto todos hicieron la misma conexión ...  
"Un youkai que puede robar la cara ..." Kagome estaba al lado de Inyasha en un momento, viéndolo temblar de rabia.  
Los paquetes calmaban. la presencia a su alrededor le impidió ceder a la sensación de ardor que amenazaba con apoderarse de él. "Es el bastardo que Kikyou y yo levantamos". el hanyou susurró de acuerdo a la revelación tácita, furia en sus palabras

"Entonces lo buscaremos". Tsukiko prometió, con voz helada  
"lo haremos". Shippou asintió también, sus manos descansando sobre FuurinKiba "Justo como vengamos padre". "  
Después de todo," Kagome agregó tono más claro de lo que ella realmente sentía - esto era después de todo un youkai que había logrado engañar a Kikyou mucho más experimentado "Con estos ", señaló los fragmentos alrededor de su cuello" cruzaremos el camino un día u otro ".  
A raíz de la realización que acababan de tener, ninguno de ellos realmente prestó atención a las familiares palabras verdes que habían aparecido después de la historia de Miroku ...

 **[¡Meta completa!** \+ Actualización de  
 **objetivos de** 50XP **:** conocer el origen de Naraku]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** Shippou ahora es el nivel 52!  
 _\+ 1SP]_

Miroku se sorprendió por la intensidad repentina de un pequeño grupo de viajeros, y luego comprendió en las pocas palabras que se dijo que ellos también estaban decididos a cazar a su viejo enemigo.

Por lo general, el sacerdote tendía a viajar solo, y prefería no crear ningún vínculo duradero con otras personas cuando su esperanza de vida era tan corta, pero este grupo, no este paquete, era diferente.  
No solo por el poderoso y puro, aunque mayormente desentrenado, reiki que podía sentir venir de la joven miko, sino también por la inusual unidad que estaban revelando sin pensarlo dos veces y la fácil aceptación con la que todos se habían fijado en su nuevo objetivo. todo por el bien de uno de los suyos ...  
Esta gente, el maldito houshi reflexionó con una pequeña punzada de soledad, no le importaría conocer mejor.

"¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?" Miroku se volvió hacia el joven ookami, que sonrió serenamente, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos "Parece que vamos por el mismo camino, solo viaja con nosotros por un tiempo para ver si te gusta o si prefieres hacer tu propio camino Solo, después de todo, ya que todos buscamos los fragmentos y Naraku, probablemente aún nos encontremos bastante a menudo, así que es una oportunidad de conocernos mejor ".  
"Tsuki-chan tiene razón". Kagome confirmó con una sonrisa "Cuantos más, mejor".  
"Mientras él no se interponga en nuestro camino ..." se encogió de hombros InuYasha descontento - por dentro un poco sorprendido por la fácil aceptación que compartieron los dos amigos de la infancia, la misma aceptación que los hizo en un paquete

Shippou echó un vistazo curioso al joven detrás de su plato, el zorro joven pero perspicaz que leía la vacilación y el anhelo en los ojos del houshi. El humano puede ser un poco pervertido, y ni siquiera había tratado de negarlo, pero no parecía un mal tipo.  
"No deberías tener miedo de tener amigos y familiares debido a este tipo Naraku". Dijo a sabiendas, pensando en cómo había intentado enfrentarse solo a los hermanos Thunder. "Te está poniendo triste y lo está haciendo ganar".  
Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron ante la afirmación, y con eso, su última vacilación desapareció y sonrió "Tienes razón". inclinándose "Por favor, cuídeme, porque viajaré con usted por un tiempo".

 **[Búsqueda oculta completa! Reuniendo aliados ...**  
 _lograste interesar a Miroku lo suficiente como para que él esté dispuesto a viajar contigo._  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 100XP, **Perjuicio de compañerismo de un Houshi** desbloqueado (+10 a una Habilidad de Conciencia)]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Ahora eres el nivel 137!  
 _\+ 1SP]_  
 **[Nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es nivel 68!  
 _\+ 2SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡InuYasha ahora es el nivel 111!  
 _\+ 1SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Shippou ahora es el nivel 54!  
 _\+ 2SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡Miroku ahora es el nivel 28!  
 _\+ 7SP, + 2CP]_

La manada compartió una mirada de sorpresa: no habían esperado que su nuevo compañero de viaje fuera incluido en el alto nivel causado por la búsqueda oculta, pero viendo que Tsukiko no parecía sorprendida, ni preocupada, supusieron que no importaba ahora ...

Y, por supuesto, la respuesta llegó un momento después a través del Sistema de Comunicación, la hime recordándoles que incluso Souta se había nivelado cuando se vieron envueltos en una pelea con ellos. Aunque ni el hermano de Kagome ni el joven houshi fueron elegidos por el Destino como la miko, cada uno era un sirviente sagrado y, como tal, favorecido por los dioses, sus poderes eran lo suficientemente compatibles con el Juego del Caos que los ayudaba siempre que estuvieran cerca de él. del jugador principal del juego ...  
"Ahora que todos ustedes conocen mi historia, tengo una solicitud para ustedes".

Tsukiko miró sospechosamente al joven, cuyo aura se sintió mucho más ligera que cuando compartió su historia ya que estaba repentinamente al lado de Kagome. Su amiga era visiblemente de la misma opinión, ya que respondió vacilante "¿Sí?"  
"Por favor, ¡hazte cargo de mi hijo!"  
"¡Eh!"  
"Si la desgracia cayera sobre mí, y no pudiera escapar de Naraku, ¡es esencial que el deber se transmita a un niño de mi sangre!"

"¡Aléjate de Kagome!" finalmente gritó InuYasha, sacando rápidamente a la aturdida chica de los brazos del lecher  
"Oh, ya veo". él asintió con la cabeza "No me había dado cuenta de que era así".  
"¿Qué diablos está diciendo?" se preguntó el hanyou, de alguna manera seguro de que sería algo estúpido  
"No me había dado cuenta de que InuYasha estaba enamorada de Kagome. ¡Lo siento!"  
"¡Ella es una manada!" el hanyou protestó un poco demasiado rápido  
"No deberías esconderte de tu sentimiento así", advirtió el houshi "No es saludable".  
"¡Eres tú quien no estará sano por mucho tiempo si insistes en decir esas idioteces!"

A medida que la discusión pasó de ser una conversación seria al patio, Shippou se volvió hacia su mentor "No tengo nada en contra de ellos, pero aun así ... Los humanos son extraños ..."  
Tsukiko sonrió ante el kit, entretenida por la afirmación pero explicando no obstante " Te parecen extraños porque tienden a ser capaces de cambiar las emociones mucho más rápido que nosotros. Después de todo, su capacidad de adaptación es su mayor fortaleza ".

¤.¤.¤

El ligero estado de ánimo en el que terminaron el día fue olvidado al día siguiente, ya que después de unas horas caminando hacia un castillo donde Miroku aparentemente había pedido proteger a un hime local de algunos secuestradores youkai, se encontraron con un gran campo de batalla, o más bien, una carnicería.  
"Todas sus entrañas han sido arrancadas", comentó InuYasha sombríamente mientras Miroku rezaba por las pobres almas  
"Este no es el trabajo de un youkai de bajo nivel". el sacerdote comentó, oración hecha "Sin duda, un pedazo debe estar trabajando aquí".  
"Y este olor es extraño ..." agregó Shippou, con la nariz arrugada "¡Hay tinta mezclada en sangre y sangre!"

El grupo volvió pronto a la carretera. El olor a tinta que Shippou había identificado lo alejó de la sangrienta escena, y en la dirección del castillo al que se dirigían anteriormente, algo que no auguraba nada bueno para el tiempo que Miroku tenía. se le pidió que ayudara ...  
Fue cuando se acercaban al pequeño pueblo vecino al castillo donde tropezaron con algunos guardias golpeando a un hombre pequeño con grandes ojos redondos y el cabello atado al cuello, usando las herramientas de escritura habituales de un escolar.  
Al parecer, la escena no era habitual, a juzgar por el murmullo de los granjeros ...

El hombre era un pintor llamado Koutatsu, y no era la primera vez que lo veían mirando a la princesa que pasaba. Dicha princesa pronto detuvo la golpiza con una palabra suave, y siguió su camino.  
El compañero de viaje compartió una mirada ...  
"El cabrón huele a sangre, agallas y tinta". resumió InuYasha  
"Pero el hime está claramente tocado por una maldición y no sobrevivirá por mucho tiempo". agregó Miroku, frunciendo el ceño  
"Bueno, este tipo parece estar detrás de la princesa, ¿verdad?" señaló Kagome "Entonces, si la ayudamos lo atraparemos".  
"¿Y por qué no podemos atraparlo ahora?" protestó InuYasha

"Porque colaterales".  
"¿Eh?"  
"Para evitar que inocentes aldeanos sean atrapados en la pelea".  
"Tch. Humanos ..." refunfuñó el hanyou, sin embargo, pisoteando hacia el castillo al que se dirigía el hime.  
Un entretenido Miroku no pudo evitar comentar: "Él actúa duro, pero realmente es amable ¿no?"  
Kagome sonrió cálidamente al sacerdote "¡Guau, lo viste muy rápido!"

"Es parte del trabajo, Kagome-sama". Explicó: "Como houshi, aprendí a adivinar mucho sobre las personas por lo que dicen ... y lo que no dicen".  
"Es algo que ya haces naturalmente". comentó Tsukiko con una sonrisa divertida "Y algo que el siervo más santo aprende a hacer tarde o temprano. Si bien la meditación es importante, la empatía tampoco es una habilidad que deba descuidarse".

"Tsukiko-hime-sama tiene razón". Miroku asintió con la cabeza, dijo hime poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el título que el houshi insistía en darle:  
"¡Ya lo verás!" ella murmuró "¡Te verás obligado a abandonar todas esas formalidades tan pronto como estemos atrapados en nuestra primera pelea! ¡Llamarme de esa manera te matará de todos modos!"  
"Deberías estar acostumbrado. Después de todo, eres el único heredero del Señor de Occidente", bromeó InuYasha  
"No significa que me guste". refunfuñó bien -naturalmente, todavía un poco sorprendida por la sorprendente comprensión que el houshi había tenido de sus orígenes- a la mayoría de los sirvientes no les importaba lo suficiente sobre ti para aprender sobre su marca distintiva como la luna en su frente en esta era, pero Miroku lo había reconocido, y le había dado la correcta, si es larga,

El sacerdote se rió bien, naturalmente ante sus protestas, sabiendo que probablemente tenía razón, pero no respondió como habían llegado al castillo. Rápidamente, se presentó al guardia, y pronto se presentaron al hime local y su preocupación padre ...  
Explicaron cómo la princesa había estado teniendo el mismo sueño noche tras noche - sobre un oni que viene a buscarla en un carruaje, llevándola a una mansión desconocida donde se quedó por varias horas, sola en una habitación vacía pero con la sensación incesante de ser observado por un ser desconocido.  
Después de asegurar que ambos ayudarían, la manada y los houshi pronto hablaron sobre su curso de acción.

"El pintor es humano", Kagome estaba señalando rápidamente "Sin embargo, el cadáver que hemos encontrado no pudo haber sido asesinado por él, y aquí también están implicados ..."  
"Pero apesta a sangre y agallas". protestó Shippou "¡Es demasiado peligroso despedir!"  
"No lo descarto. Ese hombre estaba claramente rodeado por un aura malvada". tranquilizó la joven miko "Me pregunto cómo está atado a la situación".  
"Probablemente sea él quien controla el oni". InuYasha afirmó, visiblemente pensando en ello "¿Sintiste un fragmento?"

"No podría decir, no me enfoqué en él". admitió con culpabilidad "El aura a su alrededor era demasiado inquietante".  
"Podría haber ocultado la sensación de un fragmento". Tsukiko concluyó, ahora viendo hacia dónde llevaba su beta  
"Pero ... los fragmentos de Shikon no pueden ser utilizados por humanos, ¿o sí?" preguntó Shippou  
"Eso no es totalmente cierto". Miroku corrigió: "Los fragmentos se alimentan del mal en todas sus formas. Los youkai son simplemente los más susceptibles. O más bien, los humanos pueden infectarse con una pequeña dosis de maldad, sin caerse por completo, mientras que el youkai no tiene un término medio".  
Tsukiko asintió, aunque simplificado, el houshi había resumido las razones por las cuales los youkai corruptos tendían a ser mucho más peligrosos que los humanos corruptos,

¤.¤.¤

Después de una larga charla, como siempre Tsukiko tendía a hacer que la gente alrededor de su trabajo llegara a la conclusión en lugar de explicar todo enseguida, finalmente se decidieron por un curso de acción y, preparándose, esperaron a que llegara la noche.  
Y justo como el hime había descrito, con la oscuridad, oni vino a llevársela, excepto que no había mencionado cuán extraña era su apariencia.

"Es como lo has adivinado", comentó Miroku hacia InuYasha mientras aceleraban detrás del carruaje. "¡Estas cosas son dibujos!"  
Llegaron a una mansión grande y vacía, donde Shippou, que se había ofrecido voluntariamente para tomar la forma de la princesa, ya estaba luchando contra las creaciones de Koutatsu, Padfoot a su lado, los Grimm lo habían seguido desde las sombras.  
"¡Y hay un fragmento en su tintero!" Kagome se dio cuenta cuando todos sacaron su arma. "¡Es la tinta misma lo que es malvado!"

Con un gran movimiento cortante, InuYasha se abrió paso a través de un gran grupo de oni dibujados con tinta, antes de titubear cuando el cuerpo cayó al suelo en una masa de agallas y tinta, el poderoso aroma vertiginoso en su sensible nariz.  
Identificando fácilmente el problema, Tsukiko le recordó "¡Protege tu nariz como te enseñé a hacer en nuestro tiempo!"  
Sacudiendo el último efecto de olor poderoso sobre él, el hanyou hizo lo que se le dijo, y pronto se unió a la refriega - en cuanto a los monstruos, Miroku los había mantenido a raya, el sacerdote demostrando por primera vez el poder aterrador de su mano maldita.

"¡No hay fin para eso!" Kagome gimió, su naginata dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras luchaba codo a codo con Shippou "¡Él sigue desencadenando un nuevo dibujo!"  
"¡Entonces tendremos que cortar la raíz del problema!" decidió InuYasha, empujando al oni fuera de su camino y corriendo hacia el pintor, quien retrocedió asustado

"¡No te acerques a mí!"  
El hanyou vaciló por un segundo en el terror honesto en los ojos del hombre - falta el más duro, más cruel brillo cuando se detuvo su ataque, y de ser empujado hacia atrás en el momento siguiente por otra pintura escondida en la ropa del pintor.  
Sin perder un segundo, Koutatsu comenzó a huir en un dragón de tinta, mientras que Inuyasha estaba saltando sobre sus pies, furiosos y listos para perseguirlo - sólo para ser detenido por la mano que calma de Tsukiko en su brazo.  
"Es demasiado tarde, oji-san". susurró tristemente

Mientras decía esto, se dio cuenta de que la sensación de maldad había aumentado repentinamente, haciendo que Kagome retrocediera horrorizada, y el tintero del lado del pintor comenzó a burbujear, la sangre y las tripas extendidas hacia el aterrorizado hombre antes de que el hanyou pudiera hacer otra cosa que intentarlo para llegar a ayudarlo.  
"Descansa en paz." Miroku suspiró mientras el resto del grupo se acercaba al parche burbujeante de miasma.  
Kagome se arrodilló, arrebató el fragmento y lo purificó en el mismo momento. "Estaba tratando de sacar el hime". les informó, con ojos tristes, cuando vio el dibujo que había caído del haori de Koutatsu durante su pelea

"Tchh. Como si nada más que el mal pudiera dibujarse con un líquido tan malvado". se burló el hanyou, pero aún así rodó el dibujo, llevándolo al frente del incienso que Miroku ya estaba quemando "Si estás perdiendo el tiempo con un monumento, al menos dale la única posesión no contaminada que le quedó".  
El sacerdote sonrió serenamente, tal como lo había dicho antes, InuYasha puede actuar con dureza, el hanyou realmente era mucho más considerado de lo que creía. Con eso, terminó su oración por el alma del pintor, el resto del pequeño grupo de viajeros respetuosamente silencioso a su alrededor.

Sí, pensó, este era un grupo con el que se quedaría, y no solo por la aptitud sobrenatural de su miko para limpiar ese mal ...

 **[Caza completa! Recompensa de tinta de Koutatsu**  
 **:** \+ 25XP, +1 trofeo de caza]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Miroku ahora es el nivel 30!  
+1 PP, + 2CP, + 2SP]


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7. Agosto de 1996 Naraku**

El grupo de bandidos estaba feliz de encontrar una presa fácil cuando tropezaron con la figura solitaria de un hombre esbelto con una belleza casi femenina y ropa rica que demostraba su riqueza.  
Por supuesto, su alegría fue breve, ya que su robo fue interrumpido por la presa aparentemente fácil, cortándolas a la mitad con un elegante látigo.  
"¡Como si tu baja vida pudiera desear tocar a Sesshoumaru-sama!" un pequeño sapo despreciado

"Jaken. Cállate". ordenó el inu youkai regio en un tono aburrido, con los ojos dando vueltas - alguien estaba oculto en las sombras "Sé que estás aquí. Sal."  
"Ku ku ku. Por supuesto, el famoso Sesshoumaru sentiría mi presencia".  
El youkai que lo había estado observando, escondido entre los árboles, ocultaba su apariencia bajo una gruesa piel blanca de mandril.  
El joven Señor de Occidente lo miraba fijamente, exteriormente intransitable y neutral, midiendo interiormente al youkai que se atrevía a espiarlo, pero no tenía las agallas para mostrar su apariencia; un youkai cuyo poderoso youki rezumaba maldad, sin embargo, parecía tan indiferente a las leyes de su sociedad ...  
"No tengo tiempo para perder con una palabrería. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Ha habido rumores circulando ..." dijo el youkai, con una oscura diversión en su tono "El Señor de Occidente se está volviendo blando ..." evitó que el látigo lo azotara con un salto "Ha concedido su hanyou de estado del paquete hermano! " esta vez se rió abiertamente "Estos idiotas no entienden, ¿verdad?"  
Sesshoumaru no respondió, en lugar de levantar una ceja, preguntándose a dónde iría el idiota, se abstendría de matarlo en este momento, ya que parecía que el tosco youkai podría tener información interesante.  
"¡Lo que hiciste para otorgar ese maldito paquete de hanyou fue genial!" el youkai que llevaba babuinos afirmó, se rió casi demente "¡Fue una sentencia de muerte oculta bajo un don! ¡Eres como yo, queriendo deshacerse de InuYasha!" un suspiro "

"En otras palabras, quieres matar al hermano de este Sesshoumaru y decidir utilizarlo para esta tarea". el shiro inu resumió, apenas ocultando su desdén "¿Por qué este Sesshomaru necesita tu ayuda?"  
"Estoy seguro de que no necesitas mi ayuda contra él", aseguró rápidamente el loco youkai "Pero tiene un nuevo compañero de viaje que podría probar ... problemático". un objeto redondo fue arrojado a su manera "Este es un nido de saimyoushou. Será útil para neutralizar al houshi que lo acompaña".  
"Ya veo." Sesshoumaru reflexionó, observando el modesto nido de insectos en su mano "¿Cuál es tu nombre, youkai?"  
"Puedes llamarme Naraku".  
"Recordaré el nombre". Sesshoumaru afirmó con una sonrisa oscura prometiendo una violencia indescriptible al idiota que había ladrado sin pensar acerca de su intención asesina hacia su paquete familiar

Descartando al recientemente llamado Naraku sin pensarlo dos veces, el inu youkai ya estaba siguiendo sus sentidos en la dirección en que dos youki familiares lo llamaban.  
Había estado pensando en revisar el hanyou y su musume, para ver si el joven alfa tal vez estaba teniendo más éxito que él en la educación de su miembro de la familia hanyou, y ahora, tenía que probar si estarían listos para la lucha contra el molestia que parecía guardar rencor contra InuYasha.

¤.¤.¤

 **[Evento LV150! Amor familiar ...**  
 **Objetivo:** Sobrevivir a la "Prueba de mejora" de Sesshoumaru **Objetivo**  
 **extra 1:** forzar a Sesshoumaru a defenderse de tu ataque en lugar de evitarlo  
 **Objetivo extra 2:** aterrizar un ataque exitoso contra Sesshoumaru  
 **Objetivo extra 3:** usar al menos un ataque de paquete contra Sesshoumaru  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 50XP por objetivo, +1 Tomo de habilidad de supervivencia para principiantes y Piedra de mejora +1 para ser elegida al finalizar  
 **Recompensa de bonificación:** +100XP por objetivo, desbloquea la **ventaja de aprobación de Sesshomaru** (+10 a una habilidad de lucha) al finalizar]

La nueva notificación se encontró con miradas cautelosas en el paquete, incluso Miroku escogiendo la atmósfera repentinamente tensa.  
"Siempre es una mala señal cuando el objetivo es 'sobrevivir' ..." murmuró Tsukiko, preguntándose qué podría haber preocupado a su padre lo suficiente como para haber decidido infligirles una prueba de supervivencia tan dura, la última vez que había hecho así fue cuando ella anunció su intención de obtener su licencia de caza con apenas treinta años de edad  
. Miró a su alrededor.

Acababan de abandonar el pueblo donde habían pasado la noche, Miroku demostrando una vez más que un servidor sagrado no tenía que ser puro de intención al fundar de alguna manera una maldición malévola en la mansión más grande y más rica de la ciudad, como siempre. Pensar que el hombre, además de proponerle matrimonio a casi todas las chicas, también era un estafador; le hizo preguntarse por el monje que lo había educado ...  
Aun así, estaban fuera de la ciudad, el país que los rodeaba era principalmente tierras bajas cubiertas de hierba con algunas arboledas escasas. No hay mucho espacio para esconderse para un ataque sorpresa, pero lo suficientemente bueno como para tener una pelea total.  
"Chichi-ue viene de visita". explicó en Miroku "Y aparentemente intenta evaluar nuestras habilidades".

Miroku abrió mucho los ojos ante la afirmación, identificando rápidamente quién iba a venir y advirtió: "Esto va a ser sangriento y violento. Si no quieres involucrarte, ahora es el momento de poner un poco de espacio entre ti y tu nos."  
El houshi, como un exorcista viajero, había visto todo tipo de youkai y espíritus, e incluso si nunca hubiera peleado contra un daiyoukai, los había visto pelear una o dos veces, cada vez con la suerte de salir del campo de batalla en una pieza. En otras palabras, entendió bien cuán peligrosa sería la pelea que estaba a punto de suceder, una pelea en la que no necesitaba participar, ya que no tenía nada que ver con Naraku.

"Puede que haya decidido viajar contigo para encontrar a nuestro enemigo común ..." dijo con más seguridad de la que sentía "No significa que voy a abandonar solo porque esto no tiene nada que ver con el Shikon no Tama ".  
"Tch. No vengas a llorar si te lastiman". InuYasha contestó de inmediato - el tono severo usualmente desmentido por la aprobación en sus ojos  
En los pocos días que había estado viajando con ellos, el houshi, si había demostrado ser un estafador y un hablador sin problemas, tenía también se las arregló para integrarse perfectamente con el resto del paquete, ayudando con las lecciones de reiki de Kagome tanto como con los luchadores de Shippou, y dando conferencias sobre cualquier tema que atrajera su interés en el camino al igual que tendía a hacer Tsukiko.  
Entre sus habilidades en la enseñanza, y su capacidad para proporcionar un techo sobre sus cabezas, InuYasha tuvo que admitir que, si hubiera sido un youkai, el houshi habría tenido una buena beta, y esto había despertado su racha competitiva y ayudado él acepta al hombre en sus pocos amigos.

Y ahora, al afirmar su intención de luchar con ellos, Miroku sin saberlo había logrado la hazaña de obtener la aprobación de todos ellos.  
"Hagamos esto como un paquete". Tsukiko confirmó con una sonrisa, y el houshi fue lo suficientemente hábil con las palabras que escuchó la nueva aprobación en la frase corta, y el lugar que acababa de ganar en su pequeño grupo.  
A su lado, Padfoot lo estaba empujando, reiki arremolinándose ligeramente alrededor de los Grimm, y se dio cuenta de dónde venía la marca de la manada con la que todos vestían con orgullo.  
"¿Te lo llevarás?"  
Vaciló un segundo, nunca antes había escuchado hablar de una manada en la que los humanos y los youkai se mezclaban tan fácilmente, y allí estaba, le ofrecieron un lugar entre ellos, y luego, con una sonrisa, asintió ofreciendo su mano al santo sirviente que no había visto. identificado antes ...

 **[Búsqueda oculta completa! Nadie se queda atrás ...**  
 _Miroku ahora es parte de Shadow's Pack_  
 **Reward:** \+ 100XP, Miroku gana Chaos Game 3.0]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es nivel 69!  
 _\+ 1SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Shippou ahora es el nivel 56!  
 _\+ 3SP, + 2CP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Miroku ahora es el nivel 34!  
\+ 1SP]

La palabra verde que aparecía repentinamente frente a sus ojos hubiera hecho que el sacerdote se asustara, si no fuera por el hecho de que ya había descubierto que algo extraño estaba sucediendo en la manada de la que ahora era parte, la sensación de su houriki de repente expandirse para mezclarse inofensivamente con la gente a su alrededor también sorprendente, y el suspiro de Tsukiko de "Bueno ... esperaba tener tiempo para explicarte las cosas un poco antes de que esto sucediera, pero no importa ..."

"¡Este es el Juego del Caos!" Kagome estaba diciendo entusiastamente: "¡Es un regalo de los dioses para ayudarnos!"  
"Eso, y para entretenerlos ..." completó InuYasha, quien como todos ellos se había acostumbrado a encontrar el extraño beneficio y el nombre de la misión dirigido a él  
"Caos haría un buen kitsune". Shippou asintió con una sonrisa, siempre disfrutando de las payasadas del juego.  
"Lo más importante por el momento, es que te responde, así que mientras quieras hacer desaparecer el texto, solo tienes que desearlo mentalmente". Tsukiko explicó "Por lo demás, me temo que tendremos que esperar un poco".  
"En efecto." el houshi asintió con la cabeza "Después de todo, hay un youki poderoso que se dirige hacia nosotros".

Y con eso, apareció Sesshoumaru.

¤.¤.¤

"Chichi-ue"  
"Musume. Otouto. Tu paquete ha crecido en número". el regio inu señaló con aprobación apenas visible "Veamos si también ha crecido en fuerza".

El siguiente segundo, él estaba atacando, rápido e implacable como una tormenta, y todos los miembros de la manada se apartaron de un salto, instintivamente desplegándose en un semicírculo alrededor del daiyoukai para no molestarse mutuamente mientras luchaban.  
"¡No parecía tan fuerte la última vez!" protestó Kagome mientras estallaba su reiki en su arma creando un escudo defensivo que apenas resistía unos segundos, lo suficiente para que Sesshoumaru se viera obligado a retroceder para evitar un ataque de su hija, que era claramente la que mejor sabía cómo luchó, y quién fue el más fuerte entre ellos  
"Se estaba conteniendo". gruñó InuYasha, el youkai se concentró en Tessaiga creando un aura en forma de luna creciente mientras cortaba la espada  
"Todavía se está conteniendo". agregó Tsukiko mientras era enviada volando con un rápido ataque de las garras venenosas que goteaban "De lo contrario ya estaríamos todos muertos".

Los ojos de la miko se agrandaron ante la afirmación: ¿quién sabía cuánto más poderoso era el shiro inu en su época, si ya era tan fuerte aquí en el Sengoku Jidai?  
Pero como ella apenas aguantó, sobreviviendo cada vez por pura mala suerte o gracias a que otro miembro de la manada la salvó, y ahorrando tantas veces a cada una de sus compañeras de manada, Kagome se dio cuenta de algo ...  
Tsukiko también se había estado conteniendo en todas sus peleas, algo que ella inconscientemente conocía, pero que solo entendió realmente cuando fue testigo de la danza verdaderamente hermosa y mortal que fue la lucha de la cazadora.

Aun así, tal como lo había sugerido la descripción del Evento, no había manera de que pudieran ganar contra Sesshoumaru, y ahora mismo, todos estaban cada vez más cansados.  
Y, sin embargo, sabía que podían, deberían, ser capaces de hacerlo mejor. ¿No habían logrado todos coordinar su ataque lo suficientemente bien contra los jefes con los que habían luchado en el _Sistema de_ la _Arena ?_  
Pero por supuesto, Sesshoumaru era mucho más poderoso que estos Jefes combinados, sus dos peleadores estaban perdiendo más tiempo ahorrándole tanto a ella como a Shippou que atacando - en cuanto a Miroku, su nivel puede ser más bajo incluso que el del kit, estaba demostrando ser un verdadero sobreviviente, capaz de evitar muchos ataques que habrían sido mortales para cualquier ser humano.

Apenas esquivando el peligroso látigo youki, comenzó a caminar hacia Shippou, activando la conversación de la fiesta con un pensamiento y explicando el plan que había ideado.  
Pronto, Miroku estaba desatando su kazaana, y como esperaban, Sesshoumaru se había sorprendido momentáneamente, ya que no había oído hablar de la extraña maldición del houshi. InuYasha se había apresurado a aprovechar el momentáneo lapso de atención, acercándose lo suficiente para que Sesshoumaru tuviera que usar sus garras en lugar de su látigo, la mano derecha empujando hacia su lado izquierdo sin ninguna duda.  
El hanyou vaciló, casi cayendo al suelo y no pudo evitar el siguiente ataque.

"Deberías detenerte aquí". Sesshoumaru comentó distraídamente mientras su hermano gritaba mientras el veneno le quemaba la retina "No podrás verlo por un tiempo", el nido que le dio Naraku fue sacado de su haori, los insectos pululando hacia el houshi "Con esto, el houshi Pronto saldrán si esta pelea también ... "  
La manada compartió miradas de preocupación hacia el extraño insecto que parecía fluir voluntariamente hacia Miroku, pero el sacerdote se mantuvo firme en su ataque.

"¡Como si!" bufó InuYasha '¡No necesito mis ojos mientras pueda olerlo! ", afirmó el impetuoso hanyou. Tenían un plan y él aguantaría lo suficiente como para que se actuara.  
Kagome parecía que quería protestar, la sangre salir de su versión beta indicaba claramente que pronto perdería la conciencia.  
Pero los ojos ciegos se endurecieron en resolución, por lo que no dijo nada, en lugar de eso, quemando su reiki tan fuerte como pudo, imbuyendo el arma desconocida que tenía sacado de su Inventario.  
Montado detrás de ella en Canuto, las llamas de Shippou también se encendieron, bailando alrededor de la proa, y con un último impulso de poder, soltó una flecha cargada con sus dos poderes.

El youki del kitsune actuó como una tapadera, y Sesshoumaru esquivó una fracción de segundo demasiado tarde, sin haber sentido el reiki de la miko hasta que estuvo a punto de caer sobre él.  
Este pequeño retraso fue suficiente para que Tsukiko pudiera predecir dónde iba a saltar, y lo forzó a parar su espada con su propia cuchilla sin cortar, cuya vaina se encendió con poder protector. Este poder, sin embargo, no fue suficiente ya que InuYasha, quien atacaría solo con las indicaciones de su nariz tal como lo había afirmado, había lanzado un poderoso ataque hacia ellos.

Incluso el hanyou quedó atónito cuando el youki mejorado Tessaiga soltó varias poderosas cuchillas de viento, cortando el suelo y el inu y el ookami, terminando así la lucha, justo cuando su visión regresó, permitiéndole ver la sangre que brotaba de su alfa. herida.

 **[¡Meta completa!** \+ 50XP  
 **Objetivo actualizado:** aprende sobre por qué Sesshoumaru probó el paquete  
 **Objetivo de bonificación 1 ¡Completa!** (100 + 50) XP  
 **Bonus goal 2 ¡Completa!** (100 + 50) XP  
 **Bonus goal 3 ¡Completa!** (100 + 50) XP  
 **Bonus Goal ¡Completo!** (100 + 50) XP, **beneficio de aprobación de Sesshoumaru** (+10 a una habilidad de lucha)]

 **[¡Meta completa!** Actualización de la  
 **meta** \+ 50XP **:** aprende la versión mejorada de Kaze no Kizu]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Ahora eres el nivel 140!  
 _\+ 3SP, + 2CP, + 1PP]_  
 **[¡Nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es nivel 76!  
 _\+ 8SP, + 4CP, + 1PP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡InuYasha ahora es nivel 115!  
 _\+ 4SP, + 2CP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Shippou ahora es el nivel 66!  
 _\+ 9SP, + 4CP, + 1PP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Miroku ahora es el nivel 51!  
 _\+ 15SP, + 8CP, + 2PP]_

 _ **[Perks**_ _  
_ _-_ _ **Tango bajo las Estrellas (3/3):**_ _7 Carisma -_ _ **Más rápido que el viento se llevó:**_ _desbloquea_ _ **Shadow-Paso**_ _Capacidad (progreso a escala de_ _ **Parkour**_ _habilidad) -_ _ **Soy la Noche:**_ _desbloquea_ _ **Shadow-Blending**_ _Capacidad (progreso a escala de_ _ **la discreción**_ _habilidad)_ _ **\- Camino del Shinobi (1/2):**_ _10 a discreción, parkour y sentido de Batalla (bloquea_ _ **Ruta del Samourai**_ _)_ _ **\- Ruta del Samourai (1/2):**_ _10 a la estrategia, la meditación y la intención asesina ( bloquea el_ _ **Camino del Shinobi**_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _  
_ _ **  
**_ _  
_

_disponible: 1]_

[¡Miroku ahora tiene dos colas!  
 **Beneficios de dos colas**  
 **\- Family Trade:** tu familia ha estado produciendo durante tanto tiempo que está en tu gen, dándote una comprensión natural de las disciplinas Sagradas, haciendo que **Wards** and **Ritual** aprendan rápidamente habilidades  
 **\- Exorcista:** ocuparte de los espíritus es tu oficio, y sabes bueno, cómo hacerlo, haciendo que las **Runes** y la **Resistencia Espiritual** aprendan rápidamente habilidades **\- Pack Simbiosis:** aprendes de tu compañero de manada, desbloquea **la Manipulación Elemental** como una habilidad de aprendizaje rápido (con un elemento para ser elegido) 

_disponible: 1 ]_

¤.¤.¤

Sesshoumaru fue el primero en romper el silencio, de alguna manera logrando mantener la calma y dignidad a pesar de la gran herida que habría sacado su brazo izquierdo si el hanyou no se contuviera, de alguna manera adivinando que el nuevo ataque que había adivinado sería mortal si él hubiera salido todo.  
"Veo que has logrado aprender Kaze no Kizu de otou-sama".  
La respuesta de InuYasha se cortó por el sonido de Miroku cayendo al suelo, y Kagome gritó de pánico por su estado.  
"Ya veo." musitó el shiro inu "Esos saimus deben ser capaces de envenenar al houshi desde dentro de su kazaana. Has hecho un enemigo peligroso".  
"Keh, ¿qué sabrías sobre esto?" murmuró InuYasha

Un destello de un látigo, y una piel blanca de mandril se partió en dos, cuando un youki malévolo se encendió antes de desaparecer "Qué decepcionante, Sesshoumaru".  
"Te dije que no espiaras este, Naraku".  
La proclamación sorprendió a toda la manada, que trató de mirar mejor al youkai, pero ya había desaparecido, dejando atrás una débil sensación de youki contaminado.  
"Este tonto vino a este Sesshomaru e intentó usarlo para matarte".

 **[¡Meta completa!** \+ Actualización de la  
 **meta de** 50XP **:** enfrentar el juicio de Sesshoumaru]

Tsukiko no logró reprimir una risa divertida ante esta afirmación, incluso tan debilitada como estaba "¿Manipulando a uno de los cuatro Señores Cardenales? ¿Qué tipo de youkai sería tan estúpido como para hacer algo como esto?" se preguntó mientras se acercaba al debilitado houshi  
"A estúpido". respondió InuYasha mientras se posaba pesadamente al lado de Miroku "¿Y?" ¿Cómo está el bouzu? "  
" Es un sacerdote. "Corrigió distraídamente a Kagome, manos brillando con poder sagrado." Y estos insectos hicieron un número sobre él. "  
" Naraku es quien lo maldijo, "notó Tsukiko mientras llamaba a su propio reiki" Él sabe exactamente cómo afectarlo ", afirmó sombríamente, antes de volver su atención a su tío, quien fue el más perjudicado entre ellos después de Miroku

Aunque por lo general se habría resistido y protestado, el hanyou mantuvo su silencio esta vez, un testamento no solo por lo mal que estaba, sino por su propia sobrina que se lastimó a sí misma, y por su propio ataque ante eso.

Un destello de culpabilidad brilló en los ojos de Inyasha mientras tomaba la apariencia del joven ookami, mientras que la mayoría de las heridas habían sido infligidas por el látigo y las garras de Sesshoumaru, no había duda de que el gran corte dejado por su Kaze no Kizu, parcialmente oculto por ella ropas empapadas de sangre.  
Entre el hecho de que había retenido el ataque, y la ventaja de la manada reduciendo el daño que podían infligirse el uno al otro, la herida no era tan mala como la de Sesshoumaru, pero eso no importaba, Sesshoumaru era Sesshoumaru, su hermano mayor , y un bastardo molesto, mientras que Tsukiko, incluso si ella solía ser tan molesta como su padre, todavía era un cachorro, una marca alfa o no ...

"Hice todo lo que pude por Miroku-sama". Kagome dijo mientras se acercaba, con un Shippou preocupado a su lado "Y Shippou-chan no me dejará sanarlo mientras no te hayan cuidado". el tono de su voz dejó pocas dudas sobre el hecho de que estaba claramente de acuerdo con la evaluación del kit.  
Con un encogimiento de hombros, Tsukiko dejó caer la manga casi destrozada de su haori y el kimono más ligero que llevaba debajo, revelando a la banda escondiendo su pecho, y gran conjunto de cicatriz que hizo que sus ojos se ensancharan.  
"¡Tsuki-chan! ¿Qué diablos es esto?" exclamó Kagome, todavía sorprendido

Una mirada distraída hacia ella debería, y el hime se encogió de hombros, todavía concentrado en la herida de InuYasha "Cicatriz de Automail". ella respondió con facilidad "Debí haber olvidado la ilusión. Perdí mi brazo en mi última vida, y tuve que reemplazarlo. Duele como una perra". ella recordó con una mueca de dolor "Pero funcionó como un encanto".  
"Wow. Debe haber sido un mundo bastante avanzado entonces". Kagome comentó, un poco sorprendida  
"No realmente. Era muy parecido a principios del siglo XIX. Excepto por el automail y la alquimia, por supuesto".  
Kagome, que ahora se estaba enfocando en su curación, notó "Esto se va a cicatrizar".  
"No es un problema." encogió los hombros Tsukiko "Las cicatrices normales no me siguen de una vida a otra, solo las más importantes". ella explicó, una mano se movió inconscientemente hacia su frente, y la marca de un rayo casi invisible

InuYasha pareció un poco aliviada por la afirmación, el mero pensamiento de que la herida que había infligido podría haber asustado lo suficiente como para seguir a su sobrina en su próxima vida ...  
Finalmente, Tsukiko e InuYasha fueron remendadas, tan buenas como las dos chicas los poderes curativos eran, ninguno podía curar completamente heridas tan fuertes como las que InuYasha, Tsukiko y Miroku habían sufrido, pero ya no estaban indefensos.  
Mientras Kagome comenzó a enfocarse en las heridas más ligeras de Shippou, pero no insustanciales, Tsukiko se volvió hacia su padre, que había estado observando la manada mientras se apoyaba negligentemente contra un árbol, tan silencioso que InuYasha casi había olvidado que estaba allí.

"¿Me dejarás sanar?"  
"Este Sesshomaru no necesita curación para heridas tan insignificantes".  
"¿Ni siquiera para complacer a su hija?"  
El joven señor youkai se sorprendió por la pregunta suplicante, pero bajo el temible poder de los ojos de cachorro, incluso el poderoso Señor de Occidente tuvo que ceder.  
A InuYasha le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no comentar sobre el hecho de que Tsukiko no solo era una chica de papá, sino que el padre también parecía estar salpicando a un señor tan notoriamente helado.  
Pensar que era solo la segunda vez que estaba viendo a la chica ...

¤.¤.¤

Con armadura en el suelo y haori hasta la cintura, Sesshoumaru observaba la destreza curativa de su hija con una curiosidad casi indisimulada, su ascendencia canina nunca era tan evidente.  
Después de todo, no era todos los días que un daiyoukai podía decir que había sido curado con reiki por su hija puramente youkai del futuro ...  
"¿Entonces?" preguntó dicha hija mientras hacía su magia "¿Fue satisfactoria nuestra lucha?"  
"Tolerable." él respondió, lo que provenía de él era un respaldo brillante "Te has vuelto más fuerte en poco tiempo, y has reunido un buen paquete". elogió, haciendo que el joven ookami sonriera alegremente "La Casa de la Luna tiene el honor de tenerte como heredero, y respaldará tu manada, joven alfa".

 **[Evento LV 150 completo! Family Love ...**  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 50XP, +1 Beginner Survival Skill Tome y +1 Enhancement Stone para ser elegido]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Miroku ahora es nivel 52!  
 _\+ 1SP]_

Ante esta afirmación, los ojos de Tsukiko se abrieron de par en par, y sin pensarlo dos veces encogió a su aturdido padre, bajo las miradas no menos atónitas de su mochila.  
En cuanto a Sesshoumaru, la única señal de sorpresa que mostró bajo semejante ataque fue un minuto de ampliación de sus ojos, antes de que se suavizaran levemente, y unos segundos más tarde Tsukiko estaba recordando las reglas de costumbre entre youkai fuera del círculo privado , dejando ir a su padre antes de hacer una reverencia perfecta, de repente la imagen del heredero apropiado para Occidente ...  
"Esta Tsukiko es honrada por tu confianza, chichi-ue".

 **[Búsqueda oculta completa! El orgullo del paquete ...**  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 100XP, Sistema político desbloqueado]

 **[Registro del sistema:** Sistema político  
La _política Sistema_ contienen las fichas relacionadas con la relación dentro de la casa que están afiliados a, y la relación con las otras Casas.  
Ser parte de una Casa significa que no solo usted está bajo la protección de su líder, sino también que, si este líder llama para armar, usted está obligado a responder. Cada casa posee diferentes rangos internamente, la inferior es la de retenedor y la más alta es la de noble. Esos rangos tienen diferentes deberes y deberes.]

[Paquete de Shadow ahora se reconoce como parte de la Casa de la Luna  
 **Casa de la Luna miembro** Paquete Perk (3 Resistencia) desbloqueado]  
[ **"Heredero de la Casa de la Luna"** título activa  
1 inteligencia, agilidad +1, +2 Carisma]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Ahora eres el nivel 141!  
 _\+ 1SP]_  
 **[Nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es el nivel 79!  
 _\+ 3SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** InuYasha ahora es el nivel 116!  
 _\+ 1SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Shippou ahora es el nivel 68!  
 _\+ 2SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Miroku ahora es el nivel 57!  
 _\+ 5SP, + 2CP]_

Los ojos de la manada se abrieron ante las múltiples notificaciones: la mayoría no se había dado cuenta de lo que Sesshoumaru le había alabado, pero Chaos 'Game había tenido la amabilidad de ponerlo en términos simples para que todos se dieran cuenta de que su paquete ahora tenía un lugar reconocido en la sociedad youkai.

Al igual que marcar InuYasha con las marcas de paquete de un adulto, esta fue una declaración audaz del Señor de Occidente.

No había forma de confundir la pequeña punzada de tristeza cuando Tsukiko vio a su padre salir del campamento que su manada había preparado para la noche e InuYasha fue la primera en reaccionar, dejando su ropa de cama junto a ella y acurrucándose junto a ella en un canino moda, haciendo un débil aún, pero ahora despierto Miroku señala "InuYasha es muy protector de su familia, ¿no?"  
"Bueno, es el primero que ha tenido". Respondió Kagome en voz baja, y aunque el hanyou había escuchado ambas cosas, no reaccionó, ya que no había compasión en ninguno de los comentarios, simplemente camaradería.

¤.¤.¤

Al día siguiente, decidieron regresar a Edo: todos necesitaban descansar un poco debido a sus heridas, Caos Game aún tenía que ser explicado al houshi, y el hecho de que Naraku estaba claramente detrás de InuYasha desde muy atrás. como hace cincuenta años, incluso si el hanyou no sabía su nombre antes de conocer a Miroku, tenía que ser discutido, preferiblemente con Kaede presente; sin mencionar que Kagome necesitaba  
tomarse su tiempo para recoger sus paquetes de estudio ... Se estaban acercando al pueblo cuando los ojos del joven ookami se iluminaron con deleite, mientras la nariz de Shippou se crispaba, el conjunto claramente inquieto por un olor familiar y alienígena ...

"¡Ryo!"  
Kagome e InuYasha observaron atentamente a la chica saltar en el brazo de su prometido en un movimiento claramente hecho innumerables veces antes, mientras que Miroku y Shippou compartían una mirada despreocupada, antes de que el kit finalmente reconociera el nombre.  
"¡Oh! ¡Así que esta es la intención de Tsuki-chan! Esa debe ser la razón por la que su olor es tan familiar". Shippou decidió, sin darse cuenta de la mirada divertida que Kagome e InuYasha compartieron en la afirmación

"¿Cómo estás, Ryo-kun?" saludó Kagome con una sonrisa  
"Lo suficientemente bueno". el kitsune rojo respondió con una sonrisa encantadora "Estoy viajando como cazador mientras busco a los niños". él explicó  
"¿Tuviste algún éxito hasta ahora?"  
"Un encuentro con un grupo de tajiyas que encontró extraño que un youkai estuviera haciendo el mismo trabajo que ellos, unos pocos trabajos aquí y allá". sus ojos se oscurecieron "Y demasiados huérfanos para un pequeño lapso de tiempo". señaló vagamente hacia el bosque donde el devorador de huesos estaba bien acostado "Acabo de regresar de casa, ya he traído una docena de niños de sangre pura de varias especies, e innumerables youkai de bestias inofensivas".  
"Bien entonces." Asintió Shippou, antes de corregirse a sí mismo "Bueno, no es bueno que sean huérfanos, pero es bueno que los hayas encontrado para darles un nuevo hogar". como un huérfano, al enterarse de que el hasta ahora desconocido novio de la tarea autoasignada de su alfa lo había aprobado, por supuesto, no quería pensar en lo que le habría pasado si su manada no lo hubiera encontrado

"Tienes razón, chibi". asintió con la cabeza el viejo kitsune, obteniendo una mirada del más joven  
"¡No soy un chibi!"  
"Sí, ¡parece que tienes seis o siete años!" se rió Ryo  
"¿Necesito recordarte qué edad tenías antes de tu segundo estímulo de crecimiento?"  
"¡No es necesario ser tan malo, _bambina_ !" el ex asesino a sueldo protestó de inmediato, incluso si ahora parecía casi adulto, no hizo recordar las décadas pasadas como un bebé cercano, ni menos inducir a la pesadilla

"¿Segundo estímulo de crecimiento?" Kagome preguntó  
Esto, por supuesto, lanzó una pequeña lección sobre el desarrollo youkai, desde los dos principales estímulos de crecimiento que pasaron en el nacimiento y al final de la infancia hasta la importancia de parecer tan joven como Tsukiko y Ryoichi, o Shippou, incluso sorprendente. Miroku, que no conocía todos los detalles; él no era un tajiya después de todo.  
Mientras hablaban, la manada y Ryoichi se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de Kaede, donde fueron recibidos por la vieja miko, que estaba cantando las alabanzas del prometido de Tsukiko; al parecer, no solo había tomado un trabajo como cazador en todas partes. , pero también disuadió a algunos de los youkai más aventureros de acercarse al pueblo, una tarea que generalmente le queda a la anciana.  
Pronto habían captado la miko y el kitsune sobre lo que había sucedido durante su viaje, incluso si Ryoichi ya había oído hablar de la mayoría gracias al _sistema de comunicación ._ Después de describir cómo habían comenzado a viajar con el sacerdote, continuaron explicándole cómo tres personas en la cabaña viajaban en el tiempo y luego sobre el Juego del Caos.

Como un hombre culto que ya había tenido algunos días para jugar con el extraño poder, Miroku no tardó en comprender cuán valioso era realmente un regalo del Juego del Caos, y reiteró cuán agradecido estaba de haber tenido un lugar en su paquete. y familia.  
Luego, explicaron acerca de Naraku, cómo había maldecido al antepasado del houshi, y parecía tener un resentimiento contra InuYasha ...  
"¿Entonces este Naraku es el que engañó a InuYasha y onee-sama?" Kaede repitió pensativamente "Ya veo ..."  
Se levantó, e hizo un gesto a la manada para que la siguiera. "He estado pensando en eso desde que esa bruja trató de resucitar a Kikyou-onee-sama", explicó mientras dejaban el aldea "Preguntándose quién podría haber guardado tanto rencor contra ella ..." frunció el ceño "Y en ese momento,

¤.¤.¤

 **(flashback start)**

La benevolencia de Kikyou era tal que la miko de corazón puro no dudó ni un segundo cuando descubrió el cuerpo de un bandido gravemente quemado y con huesos rotos que había cometido todo tipo de atrocidades en un país vecino.  
Conduciendo al hombre incapacitado hacia una caverna cercana, fue todos los días a cuidarlo.

Pero a pesar de las terribles heridas que tenía el hombre desfigurado, y el hecho de que probablemente nunca más podría moverse, Kaede no podía compadecerse del hombre.  
Porque incluso tan roto como estaba, tan pronto como abrió la boca, el mal que manchaba su corazón era aparente ...

"Tu hermana", le había dicho un día a la joven "Ella es la que guarda la joya llamada Shikon no Tama, ¿no?"  
"¿Qué es para ti?" ella respondió bruscamente desconfiada  
"Todos los villanos están detrás de eso, ¿sabes?" había comentado en tono de conversación "Debido a que esta joya, cuanto más malicia absorbe, más malvada se vuelve. Qué bueno".  
El tono de deseo del hombre repelió a la joven, que no pudo evitar replicar "Onee-sama lo mantiene puro. No se volverá malvado como dices".  
"Kikyou siempre tiene esta cara jodida e imperturbable". comentó, como si estuviera de acuerdo con ella, entonces algo parecido a la lujuria se escuchó en su tono "Realmente quiero verlo ... esta chica tiene una cara rota".

La siguiente risa se apoderó de la niña, que pronto salía corriendo de la cueva e informaba la conversación a Kikyou.  
La miko no se sorprendió, ni se sorprendió, y simplemente comentó que, en cualquier caso, el bandido nunca sería capaz de moverse de nuevo, y como tal no era un peligro para ella, pero era digno de lástima ...

 **(flashback end)**

¤.¤.¤

"Onee-sama murió poco después, y cuando finalmente visité la cueva varios días después, fue incendiada. Pensé que una lámpara había caído al suelo, y se había quemado hasta la muerte, ni siquiera le quedaban los huesos ..."  
"Este hombre del que estás hablando", se dio cuenta Miroku "era humano, ¿verdad?"  
"Que el era." la vieja miko asintió, antes de gesticular hacia una pequeña cueva "Aquí está".  
No estaban ni siquiera a unos pocos pies de la cueva cuando todo el sirviente se estremeció. "Hay un intenso sentimiento de maldad", susurró Kagome  
"Y todo está centrado aquí". Kaede se dio cuenta, señalando en un trozo de tierra quemada "Aquí es donde Onigumo solía estar ...  
"

De repente, un nuevo olor llenó la pequeña caverna - un incienso dulce y enfermizo - y cuando los vapores comenzaron a llenar el espacio, una silueta casi Ryoichi y Miroku sabían que apareció frente a ellos ...  
 _"Te he estado esperando, InuYasha "_  
De hecho, era Kikyou parado frente a ellos, o mejor dicho, se corrigió InuYasha, una imagen de Kikyou. Porque la verdadera miko que había visto aceptaba su lugar en el círculo de la reencarnación, así que esta imagen sangrienta solo podía ser una imitación de la mujer que él amaba ...  
 _"No hubiera muerto si no fuera por ti, InuYasha, así que ven y únete a mí en el infierno "._  
Entonces, la imagen desapareció cuando el shakujou del houshi atravesó el cuerpo de un lagarto en el suelo.

"El incienso del hechizo estaba oculto en su cuerpo". explicó "Naraku sabía que vendríamos aquí".  
"¿Qué tipo de acoso psicológico es este?" InuYasha protestó ruidosamente mientras salía de la caverna "¿No puede este cabrón venir y enfrentarme?"  
"Al menos hemos confirmado que Naraku y Onigumo deben estar vinculados, de una forma u otra".  
"Lo que no entiendo es por qué no se llevó la joya una vez que engañó a InuYasha y Kikyou". Shippou se preguntó "Él tenía la joya, pero la dejó ir ..."  
"Porque todavía era demasiado pura para él. Al hacer que Kikyou-onee-sama e InuYasha creyeran que cada uno había engañado al otro, debió haber saltado eso Kikyou se habría dejado corromper,

"Pero en cambio, Kikyou me selló y se dejó morir con la joya ..." completó el hanyou oscuramente "Poniéndolo así fuera del alcance de Naraku".  
"Hasta que caí en el pozo ..." se dio cuenta Kagome, descorazonada de que la joya que había roto inadvertidamente fuera una vez más la fuente de tanto dolor  
"Te caes en el pozo y romper el Shikon es algo que debía suceder. " Tsukiko le recordó a la chica con una sonrisa reconfortante "Y ahora estás haciendo todo lo que puedes para recuperarlo, así que no te preocupes por eso".

"Tsukiko-hime tiene razón". Miroku asintió con la cabeza "No puedes permitirte sentirte culpable por algo que no puedes evitar que suceda".  
"Además," InuYasha casi gruñó "Los fragmentos esparcidos alrededor es la única razón por la que hemos aprendido sobre el bastardo".  
"En efecto." Miroku confirmó que "antes de que los fragmentos hicieran su aparición en el campo, no había escuchado nada sobre Naraku en años".

Antes de que se pudiera agregar algo más, Ryoichi y Tsukiko habían compartido una mirada, sintiendo una fracción de segundo antes que el resto del grupo la llegada de un nuevo youkai. Saltando juntos sin necesidad de decir una palabra, tan acostumbrados que debían pelear lado a lado, la pareja detuvo fácilmente al youkai grande que parecía una mezcla entre un lobo y un humano.  
"Qué deseas."  
Con los ojos muy abiertos por la rapidez con que lo descubrieron y arrinconaron, el otro rápidamente cedió: "¡Soy Rouyakan, el lobo del infierno! ¡Me dijeron que InuYasha sería una presa fácil por sus heridas!"  
"¿Por quién?" Preguntó Ryoichi

"¡Se llamaba a sí mismo Naraku! ¡Dijo que si ganaba contra el hanyou, el bosque sería mío!"  
"¿Y dijo que InuYasha era beta del paquete de la Casa de la Luna?" Tsukiko se preguntó, tono ligero pero amenazante  
"¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!" el youkai rápidamente negó "¡No soy tan estúpido como para mezclarme en todos esos juegos políticos daiyoukai!"  
"Parece que te engañó Naraku, entonces". La joven heredera de la Casa de la Luna se dio cuenta de "Sal y te dejaremos vivir".  
"¡Sí! ¡Lo haré! ¡Gracias!"

 **[Caza completa!** **  
** **Recompensa de Rouyakan :** \+ 25XP, +1 Hunting Trophy]

"Parece que el bastardo nos está vigilando". InuYasha comentó mientras volvían a la aldea, el lobo del infierno ya estaba fuera de sí  
"No lo suficientemente bien". Tsukiko agregó con una sonrisa divertida "Es como si él no supiera nada sobre la sociedad youkai".  
"Él sabía sobre marca de paquete". señaló Kagome

"Sin embargo, pensó que no tenían sentido", le recordó Shippou "si realmente lo hubiera entendido, nunca pensó que Sesshoumaru-sama estaba tratando de conseguir la muerte de InuYasha ..."  
"¿Podría Naraku simplemente ser el nombre elegido por Onigumo después de recibir ¿poseído?" la joven miko preguntó "Después de todo, si él fuera humano anteriormente, eso explicaría por qué él no sabe tanto sobre la sociedad youkai ..."

 **[¡Meta completa!** \+ Actualización de  
 **objetivos de** 50XP **:** descubre la debilidad de Naraku  
 **Objetivo de bonificación oculto completo.**  
 _Has reunido todas las piezas y has adivinado los orígenes de Naraku_  
 **Recompensa:** (100 + 50) XP, +1 tomo de habilidad para principiantes para ser elegido]  
 **[¡Sube de nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es el nivel 81!  
 _\+ 2SP, + 2CP, + 1PP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡InuYasha ahora es el nivel 117!  
 _\+ 1SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Shippou ahora es el nivel 70!  
 _\+ 2SP, + 2CP, + 1PP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Miroku ahora es el nivel 61!  
 _\+ 4SP, + 2CP, + 1PP]_

"Bueno, ahí está tu respuesta". comentó el hanyou mientras leía la última actualización  
"Y con su suposición, también ha dado respuesta al próximo objetivo". comentó Tsukiko, divertido  
"¿Eh?"  
"Naraku es lo que nació de Onigumo dejándose poseer". Ryoichi señaló, el otro había entendido lo mismo que su intención fácilmente "En otras palabras, Naraku es una mezcla de humanos y youkai. No es un youkai".

¤.¤.¤

"¡El bastardo es un hanyou!" InuYasha soltó, sus ojos se abrieron "¡Tiene el mismo punto débil que cualquiera de nosotros!"  
"Er ... ¿Hanyou tiene un punto débil bien conocido?" preguntó Kagome, sorprendida por  
eso, InuYasha vaciló por un momento, antes de decidirse.

"Un día por mes, hanyou perder todos sus poderes. No somos mejores que cualquier otro humano para una salida del sol hasta la próxima. Este es un día en el que nos escondemos con cuidado, y no es lo mismo de un hanyou a otro " explicó que  
Kagome y Shippou compartieron una mirada, ambos dándose cuenta en retrospectiva qué día debía haber sido para su amigo beta, mientras Miroku, que no había estado con ellos en ese momento, se centró en el otro hecho que esta explicación apuntaba.

"En otras palabras, Naraku es humano una vez al mes".  
"Sin duda." InuYasha asintió, con una sonrisa satisfecha. "¡Ahora solo tenemos que averiguar cuándo, y obtener al bastardo!"

 **[¡Meta completa!** Actualización de la  
 **meta** \+ 50XP **:** confrontar a Naraku]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Miroku ahora es nivel 62!  
 _\+ 1SP]_

"Bueno, este no es un objetivo, vamos a tener éxito a la misma velocidad". Tsukiko comentó ligeramente "parece bastante bueno escapándose".  
"Saber qué tipo de hanyou es probablemente lo ayude". Miroku afirmó mientras regresaban al pueblo  
"El houshi tiene razón". Ryo confirmó que "no se trata de rastrear un canino o un felino de la misma manera, por ejemplo".

A medida que se acercaban a la aldea, Kagome se separó de la manada, decidiendo que todavía era lo suficientemente temprano para pasar junto a Mahoutokoro a fin de mantenerse al día con sus estudios.  
Mientras ella estaba haciendo esto, Ryoichi de alguna manera había ataviado a InuYasha y Shippou en una sesión de entrenamiento, ni el hanyou ni el kit entendían la mirada de conmiseración que su alfa les estaba dando hasta que fue demasiado tarde ...

"Tu prometido es un duro entrenador". Miroku comentó mientras presenciaban la paliza que ambos miembros de la manada estaban obteniendo de la sección de espectadores de la Arena.  
"Ya se descubrió que había ganado la comprensión de sus alumnos durante su primera vida ... Renacer como un youkai no ayudaba con la tendencia." Tsukiko confirmó con una mueca de dolor en un golpe particularmente fuerte que Shippou estaba tomando "Eso y él está teniendo un poco de venganza, creo". ella agregó  
"¿Cómo?"  
"Shippou eventualmente crecerá y se convertirá en su padre. ¿Te imaginas tener un bromista como padre?" le preguntó recordando algunas de las peores cosas que el kitsune dorado había infligido a su hijo mayor  
Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron en comprensión. En el paquete, InuYasha solía ser el que solía estar al final de las travesuras del kit, pero todos eran conscientes de sus travesuras, y de alguna manera, el sacerdote no creía que madurar lo haría desaparecer ...  
"Ah , entonces esto es unión familiar entonces ". decidió con un asentimiento firme "¡No hay necesidad de involucrarse!"

"De hecho, ahora dime ¿de qué quieres preguntarme?"  
El houshi no estaba sorprendido de que su joven líder hubiera adivinado por qué la había separado. "Ahora que me explicaste acerca de tu regalo único, volví y exploré un poco la información que me daba, y me di cuenta de que necesitaba más conocimiento para hacer algunas opciones ".  
La siguiente hora, Tsukiko pasó explicando más sobre la mecánica del juego que se estaba convirtiendo en una segunda naturaleza para ella: desde el impacto de los puntos característicos hasta las ventajas y habilidades e incluso pasando por la mayoría de las _pestañas_ del _sistema,_ hasta que finalmente quedó la última opción para el houshi era el de su beneficio de Two-Tail.

Para su sorpresa, parecía ya más o menos en una de las ventajas.

"Naraku tiene algo para neutralizar mi kazaana", explicó mientras expresaba su sorpresa. "La lucha contra Sesshoumaru-sama señaló que no todos podemos pelear a corta distancia cuando solo hay un enemigo. Y mis únicas defensas aparte de mi kazaana es mi shakujou, que es un arma cuerpo a cuerpo, o mi sutra, que toma tiempo para escribir ".  
"Tienes razón." una sonrisa "Has aceptado este regalo muy rápido para alguien que nunca antes había visto algo así. ¿Entonces ya tienes un elemento en mente?"  
"Sería bastante redundante elegir fuego, incluso si a menudo se lo asocia con santos siervos".  
Tsukiko asintió "Con Shippou y yo usando Fox Fire, puedo estar de acuerdo fácilmente".  
"Y me gustaría algo que también pueda ser bueno para la defensa, pero aún flexible. Fox Fire está en su núcleo, es la manipulación del fuego mezclada con youki, por lo que es lógico que eventualmente pueda agregarlo por propio houriki al elemento que elijo ".

El ookami asintió, un brillo aprobatorio en sus ojos ante la inteligencia que el houshi demostraba una vez más que poseía.  
"También debes elegir un elemento que comprendas bien". ella advirtió "En mi vida anterior, luché con el uso de la alquimia aérea porque carecía de una comprensión básica de la forma en que los vientos y el aire me rodeaban. Para trabajar con fuego, debo entender qué hace que un fuego comience o pare, lo que hace es más fuerte o más débil, cómo interactúa con el mundo que lo rodea ... "  
" Pensé eso ". Murmuró Miroku, más para sí mismo que como una respuesta, resolvió, sonrió alegremente. "Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para guiarme a través de todas estas decisiones. ¡Creo que mi camino está despejado ahora!"

Ella alzó una ceja mientras compartía su elección "Pensé que habrías elegido el aire, para ser honesto". ella admitió que  
"es el elemento que mejor sé". confirmó "Pero este conocimiento proviene de la maldición de Naraku. Me gustaría ... trabajar más duro en algo mío. No quiero deberle nada".

¤.¤.¤

El resto del día, Miroku se entrenó solo, después de que Tsukiko le dio varios consejos útiles para comenzar su manipulación del elmento: el houshi puede presentar una fachada fácil de llevar al mundo, era cualquier cosa si no era muy trabajador cuando llegó a sus habilidades, y como tal, decidió que dominaría la base de su nuevo talento para cuando volvieran a la carretera.  
Sonriendo ante la resolución de su nueva manada, Tsukiko procedió a salvar a InuYasha y Shippo de la cadena de tortura personal de su prometido, y pasó el resto del día con él, la pareja se unió de la manera única en que estaban acostumbrados al entrar rápidamente en una Sesión de combate caliente.  
A la mañana siguiente, los dos fueron los primeros en despertarse, la pareja apoyada en los escalones de Kaede '

"Me dirigiré al norte mañana". el ex asesino a sueldo explicó "Probablemente me iré por un tiempo, quiero ir tan lejos como pueda antes de que comience la temporada fría".  
Tsukiko se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, comprendiendo fácilmente su intención: incluso si los youkai eran mejores sobreviviendo las duras condiciones climáticas que los humanos, los niños no necesariamente tenían la educación suficiente para saber cómo enfrentar los meses más fríos, y al reunir a los huérfanos antes del invierno, probablemente salvar muchos de ellos.  
También significaba que no se verían durante semanas, sino meses.

Con un suspiro, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, antes de anunciar: "Estamos yendo hacia el sur, Miroku ha oído hablar de una especie de ermitaño inmortal que vive en la montaña, suena un poco sospechoso para un humano". un encogimiento de hombros "Con un poco de suerte, hay un fragmento involucrado, en el peor, es algún tipo de youkai haciéndose pasar por un humano por quién sabe qué razón ..."  
"Una ventaja débil es mejor que ninguna". Comentó el kitsune, haciéndose eco de sus pensamientos.  
Estaba a punto de responder cuando sus sentidos anunciaron una nueva presencia youkai, acercándose bastante rápido, un aura que habían sentido el día anterior, pero que había sido retorcida y cambiada en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo. .

"¡Lo siento alfa-sama! Intenté decirle que no volvería a atacar, ¡pero él me maldijo!"  
De hecho, este era Rouyakan, el youkai bestia lobo que habían enviado volando con simples palabras el día anterior, pero algunas extrañas enredaderas ahora fluían de un solo punto en su frente, y creciendo a cada momento.  
"¡Prefiero morir con tus garras por una muerte rápida que devorado por esta cosa alfa-sama!" el lobo suplicó, claramente ya estaba sufriendo tanto que la cordura se iba al principio con youkai simple

El resto de la manada, que había sido despertada por la fuerte irrupción, la explicación y el youki errante, ya había salido de la cabaña, y fue Kagome quien señaló: "¿Pero no preferirías vivir?"  
"¡Claro que si!" -replicó Rouyakan, sintiendo a pesar del dolor que sentía que la joven miko no se estaba burlando de él. -¡Pero solo ese maldito Naraku puede sacar esto de encima, ya que es él quien lo puso!  
Incluso si Kagome era más bien veloz para ser humano, el youkai lobo tenía tiempo más que suficiente para verla acercándose a él y tendiéndole la mano hacia él, pero en su mente nebulosa, era tan evidente que iba a terminar con su sufrimiento que ni siquiera trató de evitar a la pequeña miko y su potente reiki.

Cerrando los ojos en aceptación, pronto los reabrió en estupor, ya que el sufrimiento llegó a su fin, pero no el que esperaba ...

"La maldición estaba incrustada en un fragmento de Shikon". Kagome comentó, el pequeño objeto sostenido entre los dedos ya purificado por su reiki "Estarás bien ahora". ella lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa amable  
y, de hecho, la planta que le estaba robando la vida al lobo se estaba marchitando y cayendo al suelo ahora que había perdido su fuente de energía.  
Tsukiko le sonrió a su amiga en señal de aprobación; ella habría hecho lo mismo después de todo, si la joven miko no hubiera entendido la situación lo suficientemente rápido. El youkai puede ser ruidoso, un poco molesto, y un poco simple, simplemente era alguien que se había quedado atrapado en los planes de Naraku y no merecía una muerte tan cruel.

"¡Me salvaste!" el youkai con los ojos abiertos se dio cuenta "¿Cómo puedo devolverte?"  
"Bueno ... Realmente no necesito nada ..." murmuró Kagome, sin esperar la exuberante gratitud del lobo  
"¡Debe haber algo! ¡Es la segunda vez que me dejas vivir!" el youkai insistió en que  
los ojos de Kagome se volvieron hacia Tsukiko, en silencio pidiendo ayuda. Divertido, el joven alfa sugirió "Bueno, nuestro paquete está viajando mucho". Dijo Tsukiko "Podrías proteger el territorio de InuYasha para él".  
"¡Sí, lo haré!"  
"Pero tendrás que recordar que este pueblo también es parte de ese territorio y que es un lugar para estar protegido".  
"¡Lo recordare!" el lobo asintió con entusiasmo "De todos modos no como humanos, ¡los ciervos son mucho mejores!" afirmó, haciendo que Kagome se blanqueara al recordar que un buen número de youkai de hecho consideraba a los humanos como comida en estos días y edades.

"Bueno." Tsukiko alabó, su aura se encendió a su alrededor para mezclarse con la del lobo por un instante. "Con esto, ahora eres considerado un retenedor de Occidente, contratado para mi manada".  
"¡No te defraudaré, alfa-sama!" el youkai prometió, antes de irse corriendo, ansioso por comenzar sus nuevos deberes  
"Eres demasiado amable". Ryu comentó, acariciando con cariño su cabello de compañero de futuro  
"El zorro está en lo cierto". Inuyasha estuvo de acuerdo con un bufido "¡Alguien intenta matarnos dos veces, y le das un trabajo más normal con el que youkai nunca soñaría!"  
"¿Ser tan bueno es un retenedor?" Kagome preguntó, un poco perdida en la postura política que acababa de pasar

"Para un youkai de nivel medio como Rouyakan, es algo con lo que probablemente nunca soñó. Ahora está oficialmente bajo la protección de la Casa de la Luna, incluso si está lejos de ser parte de él", explicó pacientemente Ryoichi "todavía era un buen movimiento." Admitió que "con InuYasha viajando, una basura de bajo nivel puede haber olvidado que este territorio era suyo y tratar de apoderarse de él".  
"Lo que hubiera significado más ataques youkai contra la aldea". Shippou se dio cuenta "Mientras que con Rouyakan con la marca de un retenedor, incluso si no es tan poderoso, se darán cuenta de que InuYasha no ha abandonado su territorio".

 **[¡Sistema político** actualizado!  
 **Royakan** _(nivel 27 de lobo youkai)_ se ha agregado como un retenedor de Shadow Pack: + 25XP]

[ **Meta política oculta completa! El camino de la conquista suprema ...**  
 _has ganado tu primer premio_  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 100XP, +1 lugar de retiro desbloqueado en el _sistema de mapas_ ]

 **[Shadow Pack** ahora es LV3!  
 **\- pack LV1 bonus (3/10):** +3 a todas las tasas de regeneración  
 **\- paquete LV2 bonus (2/10):** +10 Spiritual Resistance  
 **\- pack LV3 bonus (1/10):** desbloquea +5 Synergy como Ground Skill  
 **\- XP a LV4:** 0/1500]

¤.¤.¤

Kagome se puso rígida, y claramente, no fueron las notificaciones las que le llamaron la atención. "No estaba segura al principio, por el fragmento que estaba en Rouyakan pero ... frunció el ceño mirando inquisitivamente hacia el bosque" Hay un un fragmento bastante grande de Shikon por allí. "  
Ahora que su nariz sabía que debía buscar algo, InuYasha tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que la joven miko tenía razón. Alguien los estaba espiando, y realmente solo había una persona a la que conocía que tenía fragmentos de shikon y estaría haciendo algo así ahora.

"¡Naraku! ¡No vas a escaparte, bastardo!"  
En un salto poderoso, se dirigía en la dirección en la que acababa de sentir el youki hábilmente escondido, y el resto de la manada los seguía sin perder el ritmo.  
"¡Deja de huir, bastardo! ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?" InuYasha rugió, la ira y la frustración de la revelación del último día finalmente se enfurecieron  
"Eh". el youkai, escondido bajo una piel blanca de mandril, se detuvo, los miembros de la manada escaparon "Supongo que puedo decírtelo antes de que mueras ..." reflexionó

Incluso con su característica escondida, el odio intenso era fácil de sentir "Es porque mientras Kikyou se enamoró de un hanyou inútil, y se degradó a sí misma en una mujer impotente ... Onigumo, alimentada por sus deseos despreciables, llenó esa cueva con su malvado, llamándole incontables demonios ... ¡Renunciando incluso a su alma por un cuerpo que pudiera moverse, robar el Shikon no Tama y hacer suyo a Kikyou! "  
Tsukiko se quedó quieta ante esa afirmación, enfocando sus sentidos en el que estaba hablando aparentemente perdido en sus reminiscencias - la historia del hanyou era mucho más reveladora de lo que él sabía ...  
"Y así Naraku nació de las cenizas del cuerpo y el alma de Onigumo ! "

"¡Y seguiste tramando poner a Kikyou en mi contra!" InuYasha interrumpió, la furia todavía era evidente en sus ojos, pero mucho más tranquila que antes, incluso si su enemigo no se daba cuenta  
"Deberías haberte odiado, convencido de la traición del otro, y ella le habría pedido ayuda a la joya, contaminando ¡Entonces podría haberla destruido, miembro a miembro, y haberme tomado el premio! "  
Kagome se estremeció de disgusto por la demente alegría y lujuria que podía escuchar en el hombre, no era la estratagema del demonio, admiraba al ex protector de la fuerza de la joya, ya que ella había cumplido con su deber hasta el final ...  
"The Shikon no Tama ¡habría sido mío, si no fuera por ti, sin valor, hanyou y esta estúpida mujer! "  
"Bastardo."

La ira de InuYasha había pasado del calor al frío, y era aterrador presenciar - en cualquier otra ocasión, Kagome probablemente habría tenido un miedo mortal de estos ojos helados apuntando al hanyou escondido como un depredador miró a su presa.  
Pero en este momento, no tenía miedo, porque esta era su compañera de manada que estaba enojada, y bajo esa ira, podía sentir tanto dolor, desesperación y añoranza por lo que podría y debería haber sido. Y entonces, en lugar de tener miedo, ella también se enojó.

Para InuYasha, quien había pasado cincuenta años pegado a ese árbol sin saber la verdad.  
Para Kikyou que murió sin saber tampoco.  
Todo por la retorcida fantasía de un hombre tan malvado que se había dejado consumir por ello ...

"¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a Kikyou!" Tessaiga brillaba en la mano de su dueño, la gran hoja pesada con youki "¡No te perdonaré!"  
El inu hanyou era rápido y poderoso, e incluso si Naraku era capaz de esquivarlo, estaba directamente en el camino del shakujou de Miroku, quien disipó la piel blanca en el youki del que se había materializado, permitiéndoles ver el rostro de su enemigo. por primera vez ...  
El hombre llevaba un kimono lo suficientemente adornado como para ser un noble, y tenía el pelo largo y ondulado negro simplemente atado en la espalda, y los ojos oscuros hablando de toda su locura.  
"Creo que tendré que tomarte un poco más en serio, eh". el hanyou de cabellos oscuros notó ociosamente, saimushou materializándose a su alrededor para neutralizar la kazaana de Miroku mientras youki de repente llenaba el aire, materializándose en una niebla espesa con un ominoso olor sulfúrico.

"Miasma." el houshi reconoció primero, saltando de regreso del tóxico youki  
"Tch. ¡Como si eso me detuviera!" InuYasha comentó saltando hacia adelante, los vientos se reunieron alrededor de su espada como por segunda vez que desató el Kaze no Kizu, cortando una gran ráfaga de aire limpio a través del youki del enemigo, y revelando a Naraku aturdido, que había escondido en su miasma  
"Imposible ! "  
Sin perder tiempo, el hanyou juntó su miasma restante a su alrededor, usando la niebla venenosa para protegerlo antes de escapar, bajo la furiosa mirada de InuYasha.

 **[¡Meta completa!** \+ Actualización de  
 **objetivos de** 50XP **:** encuentra la guarida de Naraku]

"Maldición." el beta murmuró amargamente, sin darse cuenta de que Miroku lo repetía, antes de volverse hacia su alfa. "Gracias. Por no interferir".  
Tsukiko se limitó a sonreír "Lo estabas haciendo bien".  
"Sin embargo, él escapó". el hanyou contradijo sombríamente

"No podría haberlo detenido tampoco". su alfa admitió cándidamente: "Hubiera huido antes de que ninguno de nosotros hubiera tenido tiempo de desplegar un pabellón para atraparlo. Y tiende a enviar minions en lugar de a su trabajo. Es realmente astuto, ¿verdad? "  
"Eso es él". InuYasha admitió, sus ojos se oscurecieron "Esa maldita araña".

"¿Araña?" Preguntó Miroku, sorprendido por la elección de la palabra  
"Araña". Shippou fue el que confirmó: "Probablemente fue demasiado rápido para que un humano lo viera, pero cuando corrió, su espalda quedó expuesta a nosotros. Había una gran marca quemada en forma de una araña".  
"Probablemente lo que queda del día se convirtió en Naraku Onigumo". Ryoichi reflexionó "El hanyou no se dio cuenta de lo que nos reveló con eso ..." agregó con una sonrisa  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" se preguntó Miroku, curioso acerca de lo que podría haberse perdido.  
"Reveló que nació de una agregación de múltiples youkai". Tsukiko explicó "En otras palabras, varios youkai de bajo nivel usaron su cuerpo humano como anclaje para crear un youkai nuevo y más poderoso".

"¿Y Por qué es esto importante?"  
"Porque significa que quizás sea poderoso, no tiene el entrenamiento ni la experiencia para serlo". Ryo dijo sucintamente:  
"Daiyoukai es mucho más poderoso que youkai, pero solo hay dos formas naturales de convertirse en uno. Nacer como uno, o convertirse en uno por ser cada vez más fuerte. En este caso, podemos decir con seguridad que Naraku es un hanyou daiyoukai , al igual que InuYasha. Y para ser sincero, en este momento es mucho más poderoso que InuYasha ... "  
El inu gruñó en voz baja ante la afirmación de su alfa, pero no trató de refutarlo.  
"Pero InuYasha tiene una ventaja importante sobre él. Está acostumbrado a ser un hanyou daiyoukai, nació como uno. Incluso si tiene menos entrenamiento de lo que debería porque fue huérfano de joven,

"Oh." Miroku entendió que "Naraku solo tiene cincuenta años, ¿verdad?"  
"Eso es correcto. En otras palabras, él no es más que un niño en términos de experiencia".  
"¿Es por eso que siempre está enviando gente detrás de nosotros en lugar de atacarse a sí mismo?" Kagome se preguntó  
"Probablemente. Eso y él es una araña, al parecer. Probablemente asumió los poderes del más poderoso de los youkai cuando nació, así esa cicatriz en su espalda". Ryo explicó  
"Entonces ... ¿Qué sabemos sobre kumo youkai, entonces?" Shippou se preguntó, luciendo un poco perdido. "Ahora que lo pienso no he tenido problemas con muchos de ellos excepto por el que conocimos antes de que esa bruja intentara resucitar a Kikyou ..."

"Porque no hay un youkai muy pequeño que se las arregla para crecer lo suficiente como para ser considerado más que bestia youkai". Tsukiko explicó "Myouga sería un ejemplo de esos pocos. Y la mayoría de ellos suelen ser muy inteligentes y tienen un fuerte instinto de supervivencia".  
"Así que ... ¿Hay algo bien conocido sobre las arañas, entonces?"  
"Son conspiradores, y luego usan subordinados para hacer el trabajo por ellos, al igual que Ryo dijo". un espectáculo "Pero su principal punto fuerte es que una vez que crecen en poder logran obtener una gran cantidad de poderes de otras especies. Y Naraku ya tiene todos esos poderes disponibles gracias al nacimiento de múltiples youkai".

La afirmación hizo una mueca de dolor al paquete, pero el pesado silencio que siguió fue pronto roto por fuerte afirmación de Inuyasha "Bah. Todo poderoso o no, no cambia nada! Todavía vamos a encontrarlo, y una patada en el culo."  
"Que somos, oji-san". Tsukiko fue la primera en confirmar, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios "Que somos".


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8. Agosto de 1996 Se cambiará el destino**

La revelación más nueva había sido interesante, pero no habían cambiado sus planes actuales.  
Y así, el mismo día en que pelearon con Naraku, la manada estaba en el camino una vez más, después de despedirse de Ryoichi, que se dirigía hacia el norte, y Kaede, que por supuesto se estaba quedando en Edo.

Les llevó dos semanas viajar a las partes donde se originaron los rumores de un sennin, un ermitaño, y una semana más para determinar en qué parte de la montaña se suponía que debía estar el hombre. Durante ese tiempo, todos se mantuvieron al tanto de cualquier entrenamiento que se pudiera tener en el camino, principalmente al completar pequeños juegos que Tsukiko sabía que ayudaron con el entrenamiento de youki y reiki, y que pasaban por al menos un Spot de caza cada día.  
Esos Spots, que no habían usado mucho al principio, eran menos gratificantes que el Arena Boss, y simplemente eran zonas que ya habían visitado, donde cazaban oleadas de youkai, que tipo dependía del Spot, al igual que su nivel - inu youkai en el bosque de InuYasha, fantasmas y espíritus junto al río Edo donde se habían encontrado con la mu onna, araña en el templo de la montaña ... pero la clara ventaja de los puntos de caza en los jefes era que eran más rápidos y estaban disponibles todos los días , lo que significaba que estaban más adaptados para entrenar en el camino.

Ese entrenamiento y ritmo de viaje era agotador, pero todos estaban determinados: habían visto a Naraku, y ahora sabían que el hanyou no solo era astuto, sino también poderoso, y todos estaban decididos a verlo derrotado.  
Este entrenamiento constante ya estaba dando sus frutos, ya que cuando llegaron al área donde se rumoreaba que vivía el sennin, todos habían logrado detectar cosas que probablemente no habrían notado antes.

InuYasha había sido el primero, su nariz hurgando en las débiles huellas de frecuentes pasajes humanos. Siguiendo este rastro, pronto encontraron un pueblo vacío ...  
Por supuesto, lo extraño era que el pueblo no había sido atacado, ya que no había rastros de lucha, pero estaba tan claro que había estado vacío. bastante apresuradamente, ya que las modestas cabañas no estaban vacías de sus pertenencias.  
Esta había sido la primera señal de que las cosas eran sospechosas.

Entonces, Kagome había comenzado a sentir el débil eco de un fragmento, justo en la dirección de la rumoreada retirada del sennin.  
Eso le confirmó al grupo que algo malo probablemente estaba en el trabajo.  
Y fue entonces cuando encontraron el árbol ...

 **[Nueva búsqueda secundaria! El chico del melocotón malvado ...** **  
** **Objetivo:** encontrar el  
 **objetivo** del sennin **Bonus:** descubrir qué le sucedió al pueblo  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 25XP por objetivo, +1 Libro de habilidades para principiantes al finalizar  
 **Recompensa de bonificación:** \+ 50XP por objetivo, +1 Piedra de mejora para ser elegido al finalizar]

La manada se acercó lentamente al melocotonero, lleno de lo que parecían ser sus frutos: innumerables cabezas en miniatura, todas las cuales se lamentaban y pedían ayuda.  
"¿Qué son esos ..." susurró Kagome, un escalofrío de horror corriendo por su cuerpo  
"Huelen a humano". Shippou informó a los dos humanos del grupo, ya que no tenían el sentido del olfato del perro

"Eso es porque éramos humanos". sobre la multitud de cabezas en el árbol respondió "Antes de que el sennin nos comiera ..."  
"Todos nosotros, cansados de este mundo, abandonamos el pueblo y viajamos la montaña en busca del sennin, cuyo jardín se dice ser un paraíso ... "explicó otro  
" Pero en cambio, cuando encontramos a Toukajin el sennin, él nos comió y nos convirtió en esto ". un tercero fue  
"Tch. Desistiendo del mundo de hecho". InuYasha refunfuñó con disgusto. "Seguro que te quejas mucho por las personas que se dieron por vencidas".

Kagome frunció el ceño, girando su cabeza hacia InuYasha para darle un poco de su mente sobre su sensibilidad, solo para captar la mirada de su alfa, que parecía un poco más concentrada de lo habitual. Preguntándose si el ookami sabía algo que ella no sabía, ella le preguntó a la cabeza "¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?"  
"Es demasiado tarde para nosotros", negó el primer jefe que habló con ellos, "pero tal vez algunos de los aldeanos siguen vivos ..."  
"Bueno", comentó Miroku "si ese es el caso, entonces los salvaremos, tienes nuestra palabra ".  
"¿Qué te sucederá entonces?" Kagome no pudo evitar preguntar, todavía aguijoneada por los gritos desgarradores de las almas desesperadas atadas al árbol  
"Nuestros huesos se convirtieron en el fertilizante para este árbol, y nos convertimos en nin-menka, los frutos de la vida eterna de Toukajin. Cuando la maldición se deshaga, finalmente pasaremos".

"Bueno", comentó InuYasha, aún frunciendo el ceño, aunque claramente no le gustaba la historia que estaban escuchando más que el resto de la manada "puede llamarse a sí mismo sennin, ¡para mí esto seguramente suena como un youkai!"  
Dicho eso, giró su cabeza hacia la casa tradicional que se encontraba más arriba en el flanco de la montaña. "¡Vamos, entonces! No tenemos todo el día".  
"Vamos", asintió Tsukiko, claramente tan resuelta como su tío.  
Con un ladrido, Canuto había crecido hasta su forma más grande, y estaba claramente esperando a que los dos humanos saltaran, y en un salto poderoso, se fueron.  
"Por qué no estoy en contra", comentó Miroku, "No entiendo por qué repentinamente tenemos tanta prisa".  
Kagome frunció el ceño, ahora que lo pensaba, la respuesta era bastante evidente, pero realmente no era su lugar decirlo, ¿no es así?

InuYasha fue la que respondió, para su sorpresa, realmente había comenzado a confiar en ellos, ¿no es así? Esta noche es la luna nueva ".  
El sacerdote abrió la boca para preguntar más; luego la cerró, recordando su discusión sobre la debilidad de Naraku y dándose cuenta de que InuYasha acababa de revelar la suya. Con un asentimiento, sonrió "Bueno, seamos rápidos al respecto, entonces".  
"¡Hay una segunda entrada!" Shippou se dio cuenta en ese momento de su lugar en el hombro de Tsukiko.  
El ookami usó su youki para cambiar su camino, aterrizando en el pequeño pedazo de vegetación, donde de hecho había una abertura que conducía a las profundidades de la montaña.

El resto de la manada pronto había aterrizado a su lado "¿Bien? ¿Vamos a entrar?"  
"Sería más rápido pasar por la entrada principal". InuYasha refunfuñó  
"Sí, pero de esta manera tenemos la sorpresa de nuestro lado". Miroku señaló con calma

¤.¤.¤

Con eso, dejaron la luz del día y se dirigieron a la estrecha galería que estaba descendiendo a la oscuridad.  
A los pocos minutos, llegaron a una gran cueva, claramente utilizada mientras grandes ollas de barro cubrían las paredes, y una mesa adornada con un jardín en miniatura extrañamente detallado estaba en medio del espacio.  
"¡Hay gente moviéndose en este jardín!" Kagome se dio cuenta, sus ojos se abrieron con horror  
"Creo que hemos encontrado a los aldeanos que Toukajin se llevó ..." Miroku comentó a su lado  
"Espera ... ¿se están volviendo más grandes?" Kagome se preguntó, antes de darse cuenta "¡No, somos nosotros los pequeños!"  
Demasiado tarde - los dos ya habían sido tomados por el hechizo, y estaban cayendo, y cayendo, en el falso jardín paradisíaco de Toukajin ...

 **[¡Objetivo de bonificación completo!** (50 + 25)  
 **Actualización de la meta de la bonificación** XP **:** salir del jardín de Toukajin]

En el exterior del jardín, InuYasha dejó escapar un grito de pánico: "¡Kagome! ¡Miroku!"  
"Cálmate, oji-san. Estarán bien". la princesa lobo afirmó, mientras se inclinaba para recoger el collar de Kagome con el frasco en el que guardaba los fragmentos - aparentemente, el hechizo en el jardín no había sido capaz de hacer frente a los fragmentos purificados, y como tales, habían quedado atrás  
". ¿Cómo puedes permanecer tranquilo? el hanyou protestó por  
las colas de Tsukiko, y la beta se calmó, abruptamente dándose cuenta de que su sobrina no estaba menos preocupada que él, sino que simplemente la estaba ocultando mejor.

"Ya se han sentido atraídos por el hechizo del jardín, y quedar atrapados también no los ayudaría. Ambos han hecho grandes progresos con su reiki, deberían ser ale para salir de esto solos. Mientras tanto, tenemos otro problema."  
Finalmente la calma también, el hanyou inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que ella quería decir - un olor se hacía más fuerte, y podía oír el sonido de pasos.  
Parecía que no necesitaban buscar a Toukajin por más tiempo, porque el sennin devorador de hombres venía a ellos él mismo.  
Para cuando Toukajin entró en la cueva, Shippou e InuYasha tuvieron tiempo más que suficiente para esconderse a cada lado de la entrada, y atacaron como uno solo.

 **[¡Meta completa!** \+ Actualización de  
 **objetivo de** 25XP **:** derrota a Toukajin]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** Shippou ahora es el nivel 79!  
 _\+ 1SP]_

Solo para que la espada del hanyou rebotara en el sennin apenas humano, mientras la llama de Shippou parecía derretirse sin causar daños.  
"¡Oh, qué agradable sorpresa! ¡Aquí estaba yo, buscando la cena, cuando se trataba de mí solo!" el sennin comentó, mirándome a los dos "¡Voy a encurtir el hanyou! ¡Y voy a asar el kit!"  
"¡No tengo intención de ser comido por alguien como tú!" Replicó Shippou con mucha más valentía de la que él sentía, enervado como estaba por lo ineficaces que habían sido sus llamas.  
"¡Idiota youkai! ¿De verdad crees que podrías vencer a un sennin?" el otro se rió, mientras otro ataque de InuYasha rebotaba

Con eso, agarró algo en su ropa, y se lo arrojó hacia ellas, flores, se dio cuenta el kit, un poco sorprendido. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?  
"¿Pensabas que esto nos cegaría?" InuYasha se burló, sabiendo que sus ataques no estaban funcionando, pero aun así se mantuvo para al menos molestar al otro  
"¿Por qué no miras más de cerca?" el sennin se mofó de  
Brash como estaba, el hanyou probablemente se habría enamorado de él, si no hubiera visto a dos de sus compañeros de manada encogidos y atrapados en un jardín en miniatura. Tal como estaban las cosas, ni él ni Shippou se distrajeron, y ahora sabiendo que las flores estaban hechizadas, evitó mirarlas directamente.  
"Ah, bueno, no eres tan estúpido como pensé". Toukajin admitió, ya que su hechizo falló "Pero no importa, puedes"

Con eso, levantó su bastón, mucho más ágil y rápido de lo que cualquiera de ellos había pensado posible, apuntando a InuYasha. El hanyou podría haberlo esquivado, excepto, se dio cuenta, que justo detrás de él estaba la mesa sobre la que se colocaba el jardín en miniatura, y no sabía qué pasaría con Kagome y Miroku si estaba dañado. No teniendo suficiente tiempo para parar con su espada, eso solo dejó una solución - InuYasha saltó hacia el ataque, las espinas de la enredadera alrededor del palo mordiendo tanto la ropa como la carne, dejando una marca de sangrado en su hombro, una herida más profundo de lo que tenía derecho a ser.  
Y de repente - entendió un poco de la resistencia antinatural del sennin - por lo único que podría dañar a un youkai como este ...

"Sagrados poderes. ¿Qué tipo de retorcido sennin eres tú, para comer humanos y parecer un youkai?" se burló, todavía capaz de luchar a pesar de su herida, usando el tiempo que podía ganar hablando con Shippou sobre la mesa  
"¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡El fuerte se come al débil, así es como funciona la vida!" el sennin replicó "¡Deberías entender eso como un youkai!"  
"Tchh. No soy lo suficientemente débil como para necesitar comer carne de criatura sensible, patético ser humano".  
Mientras tanto, Shippou había leído el mensaje de la beta, y se deslizó detrás del sennin, lanzando otra bola de Fox Fire hacia el hombre, volviendo su atención hacia él antes de precipitarse en las cuevas y túneles, para alejar al sennin del jardín.

Efectivamente, entre las burlas del hanyou y las travesuras del equipo, pronto habían conducido a su enemigo más allá en las profundidades de su guarida, dejando el jardín en miniatura bajo la protección de Tsukiko.  
Por supuesto, no estaban más cerca de derrotar al sennin ya que sus poderes, demasiado similares al reiki, se vieron claramente realzados por el fragmento de Shikon que había absorbido, y lo protegieron bastante efectivamente de su youki, mientras empeoraban todos sus ataques contra ellos.  
Su mejor oportunidad, en este momento, era aguantar hasta que Kagome y Miroku se liberaran del jardín maldito, y esperaban que no tardaran demasiado, porque el kit podía decir que la noche pronto estaría cayendo ...

¤.¤.¤

Kagome y Miroku se sacudieron el polvo después de su caída larga, pero afortunadamente indolora, y miraron a su alrededor. Por un lado, una pequeña cabaña y un campo con verduras florecientes, un río que corta el paisaje, con un puente de madera que se arquea sobre las dos orillas, y un gran árbol de durazno en la cima de una colina cercana.  
Tal como lo había dicho la cabeza del árbol, este era un paraíso para las manos de campesinos indigentes que vivían en esta era de guerra y hambre.  
Por supuesto, los dos sabían mejor: no era un paraíso, sino un corral para la manada de humanos enfermos.  
"¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí?"

Fue Kagome quien primero tuvo una idea de la respuesta.  
"Al deshacer las barreras en este lugar". ella anunció, recordando las barreras colocadas en Tessaiga en la tumba de Inu no Taisho "Este no es un hechizo, ya que el efecto de un hechizo es puntual. Debe haber un anclaje para las guardias en alguna parte". sus ojos, y aquellos o Miroku se desviaron hacia el melocotonero de inmediato.  
Después de todo, era lógico; esto era lo más importante y, se dieron cuenta al acercarse al tronco del árbol, este era el resto de los aldeanos. Excepto que los aldeanos ni siquiera reaccionaron ante su presencia, algunos caídos contra el árbol, otros caminando sin rumbo, todos compartiendo la misma mirada vacía.

"Ya veo." Miroku no tardó en decir, apuntando unas semillas en el suelo alrededor de los hombres. "Creo que les pasó esto cuando comieron esa fruta".  
"No comer los melocotones entonces". Kagome asintió, antes de agregar con un aire de disgusto. "No importa, creo que al ver ese árbol me alejó de ellos en el futuro previsible".  
El houshi asintió con la cabeza, y buscaron cualquier cosa que pareciera un ancla para el hechizo.  
Después de unos pocos minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, ambos sirvientes fueron sacados de su búsqueda por un sonido, familiar, pero sorprendente.  
Un ladrido, no cualquier ladrido, para ser precisos ...

"Padfoot! ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Tsukiko se preguntó, a pesar de saber que el perro no tenía forma de responder.  
De hecho, los Grimm no dieron una respuesta clara, en lugar de agarrarla por la manga, acercándola al árbol, antes de ladrar nuevamente.  
Esta vez, ella vio lo que él quería que ella viera.  
Padfoot era un sirviente sagrado, como ella, pero sus poderes eran más ofensivos, ella sabía mucho de eso. Lo que ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora era que los Grimm podían imbuir su voz con reiki, y el árbol reaccionaba ante cada corteza como si fuera un ataque, una cuerda protectora invisible hasta ahora hecha visible alrededor del tronco del árbol, brillando enfermizamente púrpura.

Un color que la joven miko había escuchado durante esas múltiples lecciones en el camino, pero que aún no se han visto: poderes sagrados corruptos.

"Bueno", comentó Miroku, habiéndolo visto como ella "Parece que el árbol en sí es el ancla, y está protegido".  
"Desenrollando la protección, las salas en sí tardarían horas". Kagome suspiró  
"Lo haría". el sacerdote confirmó "Pero por lo que logré descifrar cuando Padfoot ladró, estoy bastante seguro de que la fuerza bruta podría funcionar aquí".  
"¿Cómo es eso?"  
"Entre los tres de nosotros tenemos muchos poderes sagrados disponibles, algo con lo que el sennin probablemente no cuenta". Miroku continuó explicando "Podríamos sobrecargar la protección, lo que la haría inestable".  
"Y explotaría". la adolescente entendió,

"¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?"

"Primero debemos alejar a estos hombres". el hombre mayor le recordó "O los atraparán en la explosión".  
La mejilla de Kagome se enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta del error que casi había cometido, luego se pusieron a trabajar, arrastrando a los hombres que no respondían lejos del melocotonero.  
"¿Crees que volverán a la normalidad una vez que seamos libres?" Preguntó preocupada cuando finalmente pusieron el último de ellos cerca del río  
"Lo dudo". el houshi respondió con sinceridad "Debido a que comieron esa fruta, hay parte de la maldición dentro de ellos. Pero usar reiki para sanarlos debería funcionar".  
"Bueno." ella asintió con la cabeza. Los había  
salvado de ser comidos por el sennin, solo que para ellos quedar atrapados eternamente en un estado de aturdimiento habría sido demasiado cruel ...  
Tomando un descanso para recuperar el viento, los tres regresaron pronto al melocotonero, ahora libre de agricultores.

¤.¤.¤

Kagome se había preguntado acerca de usar su arco, para que no estuvieran demasiado cerca de la explosión, pero tenían que soportar un ataque continuo, lo cual permitía la nanigata, pero el arco no. Se dieron cuenta de que estarían cerca del centro de la explosión, y aunque cada uno sabía cómo hacer una barrera, se sentirían demasiado débiles individualmente para trabajar.  
La solución era combinar su ataque, sostenerlo hasta que se rompiera la barrera, y luego combinar su barrera, y rezar para que fueran lo suficientemente rápidos como para capear la explosión ...  
Así que Canuto estaba pronto a su izquierda, dejando escapar un largo aullido lúgubre, y sombras sobrenaturales respondieron a su llamada, curvándose a su alrededor y girando en sincronía con el reiki de Kagome alrededor de su arma, pronto se unió a una ola de agua que brillaba turquesa bajo el pulso del houriki con el que estaba cargada.  
Su **habilidad Synergy** recientemente desbloqueada puede no ser tan alta, ninguno de ellos tiene más de 10 puntos, era más que suficiente: el ataque se potenciaba por la habilidad y se enfurecía contra la barrera que protegía al árbol de melocotonero.

La miko estaba vigilando sus puntos de reiki mientras sostenía el ataque, ya que estaba pasando por debajo del punto medio, y luego tres cuartos vacío.  
Y finalmente, la barrera cedió, y los tres abandonaron su ataque para cambiar a una barrera, el nuevo elemento de Miroku demostrando ser mucho más poderoso en esa tarea y como una fuerza ofensiva, afortunadamente, sin la burbuja de agua realzada con ella y El reiki de Padfoot, ninguno de ellos habría sobrevivido, se dio cuenta Kagome mientras la luz reemplazaba el jardín ...

Con eso, la cueva oscura en la que habían estado antes del jardín apareció, y cayeron al suelo, sin energía.  
"Bien hecho." Tsukiko estaba allí, esperándolos, y sonriendo como si nunca hubiera dudado de que lo harían

 **[¡Objetivo de bonificación completo!** (50 + 25) XP  
 **Recompensa de bonificación:** (50 + 25) XP, 1 Piedra de cambio elegida]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Kagome no tiene nivel 90!  
 _\+ 1SP, + 1PP, + 2CP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡Miroku ahora es nivel 73!  
 _\+ 1SP]_

Descartando luego la notificación con práctica facilidad, Kagome miró a su alrededor "¿Dónde están InuYasha y Shippou?"  
"Stalling para el tiempo". el alfa respondió fácilmente "Pero no creo que estés en ningún estado para ayudarlos".  
"Bueno, tendremos que hacerlo de todos modos, ¿no es así?" Miroku suspiró mientras se levantaba gracias a su shakujou. "Dado que este sennin está usando houriki corrupto, no creo que puedan ganar esta pelea".  
Kagome miró a su compañero de manada extrañamente, mientras se arrastraba también, luego se dio cuenta de que incluso si Miroku se había adaptado tan perfectamente a su mochila, había olvidado que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que comenzó a viajar con ellos. ..

Justo como él no sabía sobre la debilidad de InuYasha en la luna nueva, todavía no había sido confrontado con la extraña habilidad de la princesa lobo para usar reiki - oh, por supuesto, la había visto curar a su beta y a su padre después su pelea, pero en ese punto él había estado delirando gracias al veneno del saimyoushou y probablemente se había olvidado de todo ...  
Con un encogimiento de hombros, ella siguió al houshi que ya se dirigía hacia el túnel que conducía a lo profundo del pozo del sennin, y el débil sonido de pelea que podían oír.  
Harían todo lo posible, y si lo mejor de ellos no era suficiente, ella sabía que su alfa estaría allí para salvarlos y ayudarlos a mejorar la próxima vez.  
Con eso, pronto estuvieron en el punto más bajo de la guarida, en una pequeña habitación polvorienta donde InuYasha y Shippou todavía estaban luchando, pero visiblemente cansados.  
Las enredaderas en el arma de Toukajin habían dejado heridas peligrosas, pero incluso si el arma youkai no estaba trabajando contra el sennin, todavía estaba cansado, claramente no acostumbrado a moverse tanto ...

"¡Apenas se ve humano!" Susurró Kagome, abriendo los ojos al ver al hombre barrigón, con una boca anormalmente grande llena de dientes afilados  
"Era tan malvado que comenzó a perder su humanidad ..." Miroku entendió a su lado, apoyándose pesadamente en su shakujou "En lugar de un youkai, este es un oni! "  
"¡Tch! ¡Quería deshacerme de la debilidad que la humanidad!" dijo oni contestó "¡Porque esa patética criatura arrastra la tierra luchando por sobrevivir y morir en su tierra! Así que estudié bajo el patético sennin que vivía aquí, y cuando supe lo suficiente, ¡me lo comí, volviéndome todopoderoso!"  
Su risa demente fue interrumpida por la voz de Tsukiko, el ookami llevando una flor en maceta donde se veía una cabeza más "No todo poderoso". señaló a la vieja cabeza que le estaba abriendo los ojos con dificultad "De lo contrario, no hubieras conservado la cabeza del viejo sennin, ¿o sí?"

"¡El viejo tonto se niega tercamente a renunciar al secreto de su inmortalidad!" el enloquecido admitió fácilmente "¡Pero no importa, mientras tenga mi nin-menka, seré inmortal y con este fragmento de Shikon, soy invencible!"  
"Es cierto que el viejo sennin era antinaturalmente viejo para un ser humano". la joven diosa lo reconoció fácilmente, el loco frente a ella ni siquiera se preguntaba cómo sabía esto "Pero eso fue solo el resultado de sus poderes sagrados desarrollados. Si hubieras seguido sus enseñanzas habrías vivido bien en tus doscientos "  
Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron ante esa afirmación, incluso en su período de tiempo que era realmente viejo para un ser humano, no es de extrañar que la gente del sengoku jidai pensara que el anterior ermitaño era inmortal ...

"¿Por qué perder el tiempo estudiando cuando podría tener mucho mejor, mucho más rápido?"  
"Agregaste la vida de los inocentes a los que comiste" a los tuyos al convertirlos en esos frutos pervertidos ". fue el reconocimiento de Tsukiko mientras evitaba sin esfuerzo el ataque al azar acercándose a ella

"Oh", se dio cuenta Shippou, el kit se había caído junto a Kagome y Miroku "Es por eso que Tsuki-chan está enojado ..."  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" Miroku se preguntó, perplejo por el cambio que estaba presenciando por primera vez,  
"el gaki no es un youkai normal". InuYasha fue quien dijo que él también había sido enviado por su alfa, no había podido protestar, ya que el sol acababa de ponerse y con eso, el cambio había llegado, haciéndole darse cuenta de cuán profundas eran realmente sus heridas. "Y hay pocas cosas que la hacen estallar, pero jugar con las almas y la vida de las personas ... Esa es una manera segura de hacerla enojar".  
"Y un loco Tsuki-chan da miedo. No me gustaría enfadarla". Shippou afirmó con tanta seriedad como el kit pudo reunir

¤.¤.¤

Mientras decían esto, dicho temible alfa había seguido su camino hacia el corrupto sennin, y finalmente, KageShin fue sacado de su funda, la oscura espada cargada de poder.  
Debido a que él estaba mucho mejor entrenado de lo que InuYasha y Kagome habían sido la primera vez que vieron la espada, fue fácil para él sentir que el poder de su alfa era muy diferente de lo normal ...  
Y una vez más, la cuchilla cargó con el reiki atravesó a su enemigo sin derramar sangre, pero la luz llenó el área, ya que las almas robadas para expandir su vida finalmente fueron liberadas.  
La segunda vez que KageShin atacó, ella estaba tarareando con youki, y esta vez, se derramó sangre, y el sennin cayó al suelo, sin poder engañar más a la Muerte.

 **[Búsqueda secundaria completa!**  
 **Recompensa:** +25 XP, +1 libro de habilidades para principiantes para ser elegido]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** Shippou ahora es el nivel 81!  
 _\+ 2SP, + 2CP, + 1PP]_ _  
_ **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡InuYasha ahora es el nivel 121!  
 _\+ 1SP]_

Con la muerte del sennin, sintieron que los hechizos sufridos por él se estaban deshaciendo, y en un tarro cercano que se había roto durante la caída, los espeluznantes frutos eran ahora melocotones simples ...  
"Tienes mi gratitud, Seishi-hime- sama ".  
Los ojos de la joven diosa se agrandaron minuciosamente ante la denominación que el anciano le concedía

"No había escuchado ese título en un título largo". no pudo evitar admitir, divertida que un viejo sirviente humano y un viejo tengu youkai le habían dado el mismo título una vez que entendieron quién era  
"Puede que no sea mucho, pero déjame darte un último regalo , para liberarnos a todos ... "  
Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, el viejo sennin había desaparecido en un destello de reiki, dejando detrás de él un solo permiso ...

 **[Búsqueda oculta completa! El último regalo de un sennin ...**  
 _Para él y liberar a los aldeanos, el viejo sennin dejaron un regalo detrás para usted_  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 100XP, desbloquea **un regalo de Sennin** Perk _(10 a Wood Affinity)_ ]

Tsukiko se inclinó para recoger el permiso dejado atrás, sus ojos se agrandaron minuciosamente mientras sentía que lo último del reiki imbuido en él pasaba a través de él y lo cambiaba al dejar el suelo. En el momento en que estaba a la altura de los ojos, la hoja se había transformado en un pequeño encanto metálico de colores brillantes, y una rápida observación pronto explicó exactamente qué había sido dotada ...

 **[Amuleto de cicatrización de hojas (LV150):** puede curar a alguien que de otro modo no sobreviviría una vez, utilizando diez de su HP y RP para devolver 1 HP]

Con un mudo agradecimiento al santo difunto, rápidamente se guardó el amuleto, después de todo, nunca se sabía cuándo algo así sería necesario ...  
El grupo agotado aún había logrado ayudar a los granjeros liberados antes de abandonar el área, ninguno de ellos querían pasar más tiempo de lo necesario cerca del melocotonero que había sido maldecido o el refugio vacío en la montaña.  
Tsukiko se había sorprendido cuando Miroku no había preguntado sobre sus poderes, pero de nuevo el houshi había aprendido acerca de sus poderes por mucho más tiempo que Kagome, y no estaba agachado con ellos, incluso era posible que ya hubiera adivinado su identidad, como para confirmar sus sospechas, solo fue varios días después, mientras que InuYasha estaba entrenando a Shippou para que se acercara a ella. "Entonces ... Seishi-hime?"

"Algunos sí me dieron el título". ella admitió fácilmente, nunca se había desviado de su camino para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza  
"¿Eres su hija?"  
Esta vez se rió, antes de corregir "La muerte es mi hermano. Pero creo que ese título es engañoso ..." admitió "Me llaman Shadow, protector de los héroes ..."  
"Tienes un enfoque mucho más práctico que los otros."  
"También soy mucho menos poderoso". ella explicó fácilmente "Y como puedes adivinar, mis poderes están restringidos".  
"Tiene sentido. Bueno ... Eres aún más un hime-sama de lo que sabía, ¿eh?"  
"¡Si tratas de darme ese título tan largo otra vez, te llamaré!" la joven diosa amenazó con una sonrisa

"¿Qué título? Lo único que sé es alfa, ¿no es así?"  
"Como debería ser." ella confirmó con una sonrisa

¤.¤.¤

Se dirigieron hacia el norte, y Edo sin usar su opción de Retirada, aprovechando el pueblo por el que pasaron para estar atentos a otros fragmentos.  
Estaban a menos de tres días de su pueblo cuando ocurrieron en una pequeña granja donde el cadáver de un gran demonio ciempiés se estaba pudriendo.  
Era un tajiya, un cazador de demonios, que lo había matado, el granjero había estado muy feliz de explicarlo, ella no había aceptado ningún pago, solo tomó algunas garras y un poco del caparazón antes de irse.  
Y lo más importante, llevar con ella el fragmento de Shikon que se había quedado atascado en el demonio, y lo hizo atacar mientras que se había ido pacíficamente casi hasta ahora.  
La mayor sorpresa, sin embargo, fue la afirmación tajiya cuando tomó el fragmento ...

 _"Era originario de mi pueblo ..."_ repitió una pensativa Kagome "Sabes, no había pensado en el origen de la joya antes de que entrara en manos de Kikyou ..."  
El resto de la manada también estaba pensativo - InuYasha solo tenía escuchado sobre la joya cuando ya estaba en posesión de Kikyou, Shippou una vez que se rompió, Miroku en el contexto del deseo de Naraku; en cuanto a Tsukiko, todo lo que sabía era que Kagome nació como protectora ...  
"Bueno", dijo la joven miko con renovado entusiasmo "¡Creo que tenemos nuestro próximo destino!"  
Resultó que ese destino era más difícil de encontrar de lo que pensaban: todos los aldeanos sabían de la aldea de los tajiyas que estaba en algún lugar de la montaña.  
Con esa información, la habilidad de Kagome para sentir los fragmentos, y los sentidos mejorados del youkai, comenzaron a buscar en el área.

Les había tomado unos días, pero finalmente la manada estaba en lo que pensaban que era el camino hacia la aldea de cazadores youkai cuando de repente todos sintieron una gran aura, mientras un ejército de youkai veloces cruzaba el cielo sobre ellos, sed de sangre claro para ser sentido por todos y dirigirse hacia la aldea desde la que estaban buscando.  
Sin siquiera necesitar consultar entre ellos, Kagome y Miroku ya estaban en Padfoot, y los youkai recuperaron su velocidad.  
"Esto no está bien." La voz de InuYasha no fue cortada por el viento, gracias a la charla vocal de la manada "Tajiya o no, no tendrán oportunidad contra tantos de ellos ..."  
Tsukiko frunció el ceño, acordando en silencio - y tomada la decisión, se volvió hacia ella beta "Voy a seguir adelante para ayudar".  
"Estaremos justo detrás de ti". prometió el hanyou, entendiendo fácilmente que ahora era el encargado de proteger a su pequeño grupo

Kagome sonrió, no estaba realmente sorprendida, su amiga de la infancia tenía la costumbre de dejar que resolvieran la pelea por sí mismos, pero en este momento, estaba la vida de toda una aldea en la balanza. El ookami no resistiría a un costo tan elevado.  
Youki teñido de reiki pulsaba en el aire, y medio salto, la elegante heredera fue reemplazada por una magnífica bestia, casi tan alta como los árboles en el bosque a su alrededor, yegua de piel blanca solo por su marca de paquete y brillantes ojos verdes - Kagome y Miroku estaban sin habla cuando vieron por primera vez a un daiyoukai tomando su forma de animal.  
En cuanto a InuYasha, incluso si él estaba igual de impresionado, no pudo evitar resoplar "Tch. Se parece más a un kitsune. ¡Y realmente es un cachorro!"

Él no estaba equivocado, se dieron cuenta, una vez que mirabas más allá del tamaño grande, algunos detalles en sus proporciones hacían evidente que su alfa estaba lejos de ser adulto.  
En el siguiente salto, ella desapareció en un estallido de llamas negras, reapareciendo unas docenas de metros más adelante y recuperando rápidamente el terreno que habían perdido en el ejército youkai.  
InuYasha y Padfoot intercambiaron una mirada, y ambos aceleraron, sabiendo que no la alcanzarían, pero se dispusieron a no hacerla esperar un segundo más de lo necesario.  
Tsukiko no alcanzó al enjambre de youkai antes de que llegaran a una fortaleza que aparentemente era la aldea tajiya.  
Con sus números, corrieron a través de las puertas blindadas en unos segundos, tomando la pequeña aldea por sorpresa completa; aún así, esta era la aldea de un luchador, y pronto se encontraron armas y la gente estaba luchando.  
Limpiando varias docenas de youkai de bajo nivel en unas pocas zarpas, se permitió volver a su apariencia habitual, youki condensándose a su alrededor mientras se encogía. Algunos de los youkai eran lo suficientemente coherentes como para intentar huir cuando reconocieron su marca, pero la mayoría eran apenas bestias salvajes y coherentes.

KageShin tarareando con reiki, comenzó a pelear, cada youkai tuvo la desgracia de ser tocada por el arma disolviéndose en polvo bajo sus potentes poderes sagrados, pero tres más tomaron el lugar de cada uno que derribara.  
En cuestión de minutos estaba cubierta de sangre, fuego en una mano, cuchilla en la otra, varios aldeanos a su alrededor, incontables más en el suelo, para no levantarse nunca.  
Para cuando llegó su paquete, casi la mitad del enjambre había sido derribado, y tan pronto como se abrió la kazaana de Miroku, tuvieron la desagradable sorpresa de darse cuenta de que había habido saimushou entre los youkai todo el tiempo.  
Miroku selló su maldita mano tan pronto como pudo, ya sentía el veneno haciendo su trabajo, pero aguantó lo mejor que pudo - un mensaje de su alfa en la conversación, y estaba juntando aquellos que no podían luchar y protegiéndolos con una barrera, Kagome pronto se uniría a él para sanar a los heridos mientras InuYasha arrasaba a los enemigos con su Kaze no Kizu y Canuto desapareció entre las sombras para unirse con su amante.

La manada luchó toda la noche por la disminución del número de tajiyas.  
Cuando llegó el siguiente amanecer, no había un youkai hostil vivo alrededor de la aldea, pero habían perdido casi la cuarta parte de sus combatientes, y la mitad de los niños.

 **[Desafío oculto completo! Para evitar un genocidio ...**  
 _Se las arregló para evitar Naraku de destruir el pueblo de la tajiyas_  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 100XP, 1 pieza tajiya de equipos para ser elegido  
 **meta Bono falló:** Naraku logró hacerse con los fragmentos de la Shikon del pueblo  
 **meta Bono ¡completar!** _Un futuro protegido_ (salvaste a la mitad de los niños)  
 **Recompensa de bonificación:** (200 + 100) XP, una pieza de equipo tajiya a elegir]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Ahora eres el nivel 145!  
 _\+ 1SP]_ _  
_ **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es el nivel 96!  
 _\+ 4SP, + 2CP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡InuYasha ahora es el nivel 124!  
 _\+ 2SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Shippou ahora es el nivel 84!  
 _\+ 2SP, + 2CP, + 1PP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Miroku ahora es el nivel 81!  
 _\+ 6SP, + 2CP, + 1PP]_

La manada ignoró las notificaciones, no estaba de humor para ver qué tipo de recompensa le había otorgado el juego; esto, todos lo sentían, claramente no era una victoria, era solo un desastre que podría haber sido peor ...

Los pocos que todavía estaban de pie comenzaron a andar limpios, trabajando toda la mañana para arrojar a los cadáveres Youkai del patio y reunir a sus muertos para el funeral.  
Fue solo porque la tarde estaba avanzada que finalmente lograron sentarse y descansar un poco.  
"Tienes nuestra gratitud, extraños". el hombre que aparentemente era su líder dijo "Soy Hisashi, líder de este pueblo en ausencia de mi hermano, y sin tu ayuda, todos estaríamos muertos por ahora. Pero si perdonas mi curiosidad, ¿por qué usted nos ayuda? "  
"Estábamos buscando que sea honesto". Tsukiko explicó: "Habíamos oído el rumor de que un tajiya recogía fragmentos de Shikon y algo nos sorprendió ..."  
Ante la mención de los fragmentos, el hombre se había puesto tenso, pero él le indicó que continuara; ella había pasado la noche ayudándoles, después de todo, al menos podía escucharla.

"El hecho de que la niña dijo que el Shikon no Tama era originalmente de su aldea". el joven alfa completó "Fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos estado recogiendo los fragmentos, pero no sabíamos nada sobre su origen ..."  
"¿Estás recogiendo los fragmentos? Te ves terriblemente cuerda para un youkai con uno de esos, si tu" Perdón por decir esto ". un ceño fruncido confundido "Por otra parte, nunca antes había visto un youkai usando reiki".  
"Mi reiki probablemente me protegería". Tsukiko confirmó "Pero no estamos usando los fragmentos, los estamos reuniendo para el Shikon Miko".  
"La Shikon Miko está muerta", protestó la cabeza temporal de la aldea, "¡Ha estado muerta durante cincuenta años!"

"¡No estamos hablando de Kikyou, viejo!" InuYasha finalmente estalló. "Abre los ojos, hay una miko justo aquí con fragmentos limpios alrededor de su cuello. Por lo que sé, la Shikon Miko es la única que puede purificar esta maldita joya de joyería con tanta facilidad".  
Kagome se sonrojó cuando todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella después de ese arrebato, pero a pesar de su grosero lenguaje, el hanyou tenía razón, e Hisashi pronto lo admitió.

Cuando finalmente descansaron, la manada pronto fue invadida por los niños, que estaban inquietos, y entre ellos se encontraron con Kirara, que era una nekomata, como Arashi de Saiyuri, pero vinculada al fuego en lugar de a la electricidad como su amigo. - y en la espalda del gran felino, Myouga, el demonio de las pulgas aparentemente ha estado viviendo con los tajiyas durante unas semanas.  
"Uh, y aquí pensé que habías huido porque terminamos en demasiadas situaciones peligrosas ..." InuYasha reflexionó  
"Pensé que era porque le tenía miedo a Tsuki-chan". contradijo a Shippou  
"¡Me heriste ! ¡Siempre tengo el mejor interés para InuYasha-sama!"  
La afirmación fue hecha por cuatro resoplidos coordinados, e incluso Miroku, que nunca antes había visto el retenedor youkai, parecía dudoso. "Sabes, no pensé que diría esto, pero ... Como un retenedor, incluso con el aspecto de Rouyakan. ¡más confiable!"

"En efecto." Tsukiko asintió con la cabeza "Hablé de eso con mi padre cuando estábamos en casa, y por lo que recuerda de su infancia, Myouga siempre ha sido un cobarde, pero es bastante efectivo cuando se trata de recopilar información".  
"Oh. Me pregunto qué poseyó a Inu no Taishou para confiarle la educación de InuYasha entonces ..." Kagome comentó  
"Bueno, no debe haber sido fácil encontrar un youkai lo suficientemente imparcial contra su hijo hanyou ..." Tsukiko especuló "Youkai estaban aún más en contra de hanyou en ese entonces que en el sengoku jidai ".  
La manada había decidido quedarse unos días; no había manera de que abandonaran la aldea cuando un youkai de bajo nivel que pasara por allí sería un gran riesgo contra ellos por lo debilitados que estaban.

"Nuestro mejor guerrero fue llamado a trabajar justo antes del ataque". el jefe interino explicó al día siguiente mientras trabajaba con InuYasha en la restauración de la pared exterior "Me pregunto si fue una trampa ..."  
"El momento es demasiado conveniente". el hanyou estuvo de acuerdo "Probablemente estén muertos".  
"Probablemente." Hisashi admitió cansinamente -el último par de días había sido duro para todos, y ese tipo de circunstancias hacía que la gente se entendiera mucho más rápido de lo normal- fue fácil para él ver que detrás de su grosero lenguaje el hanyou le estaba haciendo una amabilidad en su propio camino preparándolo para lo inevitable

¤.¤.¤

Fue en la mañana del tercer día que los sentidos de Kagome se agitaron "¡Se acerca un fragmento de Shikon!"  
La manada y los guerreros pronto estaban listos para luchar: con los eventos pasados, no corrían ningún riesgo ... Cierto es que pronto se vio a una figura que se dirigía al fuerte, tomando el paisaje devastado a su alrededor con ojos duros. .  
"¡InuYasha! ¡He venido a matarte, asesino!"  
"¡Esto es Sango!" Hisashi reconoció, sus ojos se abrieron "El hermano mayor de mi hermano y el mejor asesino del youkai del pueblo".  
"¿Cuál es su problema conmigo?" el hanyou murmuró, ya adivinando que algo estaba mal "¡Ni siquiera la había visto!"  
"Naraku, más que probable". Kagome confirmó su mal presentimiento "There ' 

Mientras se preguntaban por el recién llegado, había perdido la paciencia, y el pesado boomerang en su espalda ahora volaba hacia las puertas recién reparadas del fuerte. "¡Cómo te atreves a usar mi hogar ancestral para tu nefasta conspiración!"  
Con un gesto de mando, Miroku envió una pared de agua para detener la astilla de madera, protegiendo a los aldeanos de la destrucción de la puerta.  
"¡Sango, cálmate!" Hisashi suplicó cuando la chica estaba agarrando su arma una vez más "¡Estás atacando a nuestro salvador!"  
Ver a su tío aparecer detuvo al joven tajiya en seco.

"¿Cuál es el significado de este?" se volvió hacia el bosque, donde hasta ahora se había ocultado una segunda presencia. "Me dijiste que el hanyou destruyó mi aldea, ¡pero aquí está mi tío!"  
"¡Mentiras! ¡Debe ser un cambiaformas!" Naraku respondió fácilmente "¡No te dejes engañar por ellos!"  
"¡Él es el que te engaña!" Miroku afirmó, el houshi mirando a su némesis  
Al ver que su aliado temporal estaba visiblemente vacilante, Naraku soltó todas las pretensiones "¡muchacha inútil!" con eso, un tentáculo de madera azotó su espalda, haciéndola llorar de dolor y el kumo hanyou los estaba atacando  
Los miembros de la manada saltaron de inmediato a la pelea, mientras Tsukiko se dirigía hacia la niña herida. "Tienes un fragmento manchado en el cuerpo". ella le advirtió: "Si no lo saco, te corrompe. Pero si lo saco, sangrarás más rápido".  
"Llevarlo a cabo." Sango decidió sin perderse un momento, con los ojos fijos en la puerta destruida que le permitió ver a varios de los guerreros sobrevivientes

El ookami asintió, y comenzó a curar a la niña en el momento en que salió el fragmento "No soy muy bueno en eso". ella advirtió "Te cicatrizarás, pero vivirás".  
"Es suficiente. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo un youkai puede curarme".  
"Tsukiko-hime posee reiki". su tío, que se había tomado esta vez para acercarse, explicó: "Sin ella y su manada todos hubiéramos muerto".  
"Probablemente fue el plan de Naraku". el joven hime suspiró "Después de todo, él está detrás de los fragmentos".

"Dime hija", preguntó Hisashi, sin poder resistir más "¿Qué hay de los demás?"  
"Muerto." Sango anunció, con la mirada fija "Una araña controló a Kohaku y lo volvió contra nosotros. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer".

"Maldito sea, kumo hanyou". Tsukiko juró "Está dejando solo lágrimas y desesperación donde quiera que vaya ..."  
"Lo mataré". la joven tajiya se comprometió a su lado "de una manera u otra".  
"Tendrás que ponerte en línea". el que la curó advirtió, haciendo un gesto para que la lucha no suceda demasiado "Ya ha creado algunos enemigos".  
Sango fijó su atención en la pelea: la manada estaba luchando bien juntos, sabiendo evitar cuando InuYasha desataba su Kaze no Kizu y acorralaba a su enemigo.  
Pero algo estaba apagado, ya que Naraku se estaba regenerando en contra y nuevamente este nuevo cuerpo de madera, aparentemente indiferente a sus ataques.

"¿No estás preocupado por ellos?" Sango no pudo evitar preguntar  
"yo soy". Tsukiko contradijo "Pero también creo en ellos. Con el entrenamiento que han hecho, pronto deberían ver la verdad ..."  
Y efectivamente, apenas había confirmado su confianza en su manada, Kagome gritó "¡Eso no es Naraku! "  
En lugar de no creerla, todos escucharon, mientras explicaba "Eso me molestaba ... No tiene su propio youki ..."

Abrieron los ojos, lo cierto es que tenían problemas para luchar porque no podían predecir los movimientos de Naraku debido a la falta de indicaciones que el youki o el reiki solían dar en una pelea.  
"¡Esto es una marioneta, como un shikigami avanzado!" la joven miko proclamó como si ya hubieran ganado, y de alguna manera, lo hicieron  
porque ahora, sabían cómo defenderse.  
"Ver." Tsukiko le dijo a Sango un poco más lejos  
Sango sonrió un poco con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el perfecto trabajo en equipo, que le recordó tanto a su ahora fallecida familia: su madre había fallecido varios años antes en una pelea contra un youkai.

Le tomó unos minutos más a la manada identificar dónde estaba la falsa fuente de existencia de Naraku, y después de eso Shippou y Kagome distrajeron al enemigo, Miroku los protegió, mientras que InuYasha destruyó la marioneta de madera en la que el hechizo había sido grabado.

 **[Caza completa!** **  
** **Recompensa de marionetas de Naraku :** \+ 50XP, +2 trofeo de caza]

Compartieron una sonrisa victoriosa: ¡esta fue una recompensa que no les importó recibir!  
La tensión huyendo de su cuerpo, Sango finalmente se desmayó en los brazos de su tío.

¤.¤.¤

El joven tajiya había dormido durante tres días.  
En este momento, la manada había continuado ayudando con la reconstrucción, InuYasha trabajaba en los aspectos más prácticos, Miroku ayudaba a crear barreras protectoras que advertían y defendían al aldeano como una segunda pared si tal ataque volvía a ocurrir, Kagome tomó cuidado de los heridos mientras Shippou y Padfoot entretenían a los niños y les enseñaban los conceptos básicos de la lucha al mismo tiempo. En cuanto a Tsukiko, ella estaba en todas partes, decidida como sus amigas para ayudar a la pequeña aldea que ya había sufrido tanto por la ambición de Naraku.  
Una vez que Sango finalmente había despertado, en un pueblo que no había sido sanado, pero que finalmente sería mejor, había pasado una larga tarde con los guerreros del pueblo y la manada de Shadow intercambiando historias sobre Naraku, el ataque al pueblo y los guerreros contratados, y incluso sobre el paquete pequeño y la razón detrás de sus viajes.  
"Déjame ir contigo".

"¡Sango! ¡No puedes decir eso!" Hisashi protestó inmediatamente "¿Quién va a dirigir la aldea si te vas?"  
"Ya estás haciendo un buen trabajo oji-san, y ..." sus ojos se nublaron por un momento "Debo ver que Naraku muerto, no estaré en paz mientras respire".  
Con un suspiro, Hisashi asintió, viendo la verdad en los últimos ojos de su familia "Así sea".

"Y Naraku realmente parecía creer que el pueblo fue destruido. Como el títere era lo suficientemente básico, probablemente no sabe lo que vio".  
"En otras palabras, por ahora, probablemente él crea que estamos muertos".  
"Exacto. Aprovecha esto. Entrena, haz el pueblo más fuerte".  
"Para que esa tragedia no suceda por segunda vez." Hisashi asintió con la cabeza, una nueva resolución en sus ojos "lo haré".

Con eso, el tajiya se volvió hacia Tsukiko "Entonces. ¿Me recibirás, Tsukiko-hime?"  
"No rechazaremos a un compañero de viaje". el ookami reconoció "Y tal vez con el tiempo, incluso nos convertiremos en amigos".  
"Gracias."  
Sango se inclinó profundamente, solo para ser detenido por el ookami, "¡Pero si vas a viajar con nosotros vas a tener que parar con todas esas formalidades!"

"¡Es una pelea interminable, no es así, Tsuki-hime!" sonrió Miroku, entretenido de cómo unas pocas semanas antes, había sido amonestado por ser demasiado educado.  
Con esa charla, solo quedaban dos cosas antes de que la manada y su nuevo compañero dejaran la ciudad: la primera había sido la decisión unánime. de hacer de la aldea tajiya el segundo punto de recuperación que habían desbloqueado recientemente, por las dudas.

El segundo fue el motivo original por el que vendrían.

Sango los llevó primero al taller, donde se trabajaron partes de youkai para convertirse en armadura o arma para la tajiya, pero antes de que estuvieran listos para usar, los artículos recién elaborados pasaron varios meses purificándose en una cueva cercana.  
Fue allí donde la chica los llevó a continuación.  
Mirando cautelosamente la entrada de dicha cueva, Kagome pronto había sido dejada atrás por la mayoría del grupo.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto ..." no pudo evitar protestar cuando por fin entró, Tsukiko a su lado.  
La cueva, como era de esperar, estaba llena de huesos youkai, pero si por la entrada estaban ma-hechos arma y armadura, pronto se convirtieron en un paisaje horrible mientras se adentraban más, culminando en una silueta momificada a medio absorber por un monstruoso youkai. Todos parecían petrificados a mitad de la pelea, y donde la forma momificada debería tener corazón, solo un agujero abierto era visible ...

"Esta es una historia que data de hace varios siglos", comenzó Sango, con la mirada fija de la forma congelada usando lo que parecía ser una vieja armadura de samurai "durante una era de inestabilidad e inanición que hace que lo que estamos viviendo hoy en día parezca un paraíso."  
Ella estaba hablando sobre el final del período Kamakura, Kagome se dio cuenta con un sobresalto - cuando el gobierno centralizado de la época había caído, lo que lleva al inicio del periodo Muromachi, que luego sería conocido como el Sengoku Jidai - el Estado-guerra era.  
Una vez más, el mito estaba mucho más anclado en la historia de lo que ella había sabido ...

"Incontables seres humanos morían, ya fuera por hambre o guerra, y los números youkai iban en aumento. Esto, a su vez, llevó al nacimiento de seres sagrados para luchar entonces. Entre ellos, el más famoso ..."  
"La miko -La guerrera Midoriko. " Tsukiko respiró, y se ensanchó - la figura legendaria había sido mencionada en el plato principal del Santo Siervo, pero ella sabía que hablaban más en profundidad sobre ella en la Avanzada.  
Sango se sorprendió de que el ookami fuera quien adivinara de quién estaba hablando. , pero ella asintió con su confirmación de todos modos.

"Contra youkai, ella era tan efectiva como cien samuráis, lo suficientemente poderosa como para vencer hasta diez enemigos a la vez, y lo suficientemente hábil para purificar humanos, animales, árboles y almas de rocas".  
Por supuesto, esta afirmación hizo reaccionar a todos los servidores sagrados, y Miroku fue quien hizo el enlace "En el sintoísmo, hay una forma de pensar que dice que las cuatro almas ... el shikon ... son lo que se convierte en el espíritu cuando está equilibrado correctamente ".  
"Coraje, parentesco, sabiduría y amor". Tsukiko se hizo cargo de "Ara-mitama, nigi-mitama, kushi-mitama y saki-mitama. Debe mantenerse un equilibrio correcto entre los cuatro, o tu corazón se mancha con el mal".

Una vez más, Sango estaba mirando el alfa de la manada extrañamente, sorprendido de ver a un youkai con tal conocimiento, incluso uno que poseía reiki. Pero ella había prometido una historia, y entonces se forjó "Midoriko-sama tenía una comprensión tan profunda del shikon que incluso podía anular el poder de un youkai. Por supuesto, esto era algo que temían y despreciaban, por lo que comenzaron a atacarla "  
La joven tajiya volteó sus ojos hacia el youkai congelado y la miko solitaria "Pero ella era demasiado poderosa, y ellos siempre fueron purificados antes incluso de lastimarla. Así que innumerables youkai se aliaron, y juntos se fusionaron, convirtiéndose en un youkai mucho más poderoso que ellos Había estado cuando estaba separado ... "

Señaló una cabeza sorprendentemente humana que sobresalía del monstruoso cuerpo del youkai "Para hacerlo, necesitaban un ancla, una que se le diera en la forma de un hombre que secretamente amaba a Midoriko. Aprovechándose de su debilidad, ellos lo poseyeron y fueron renacido..."

Todo el grupo fue rápido para darse cuenta de por qué la historia sonaba tan familiar, pero fue Shippou quien susurró, con voz clara en el silencio eterno que les había caído "Al igual que Onigumo renació como Naraku por su deseo de Kikyou ..."  
Esa afirmación asombró al tajiya herido, que estaba a punto de preguntar más al respecto, pero con una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro, Miroku prometió "Te contaremos más tarde. Continúa, Sango-san ..."

"La batalla entre miko y youkai dura siete días y siete noches", la chica finalmente comenzó a contar "y finalmente, Midoriko, exhausta, fue absorbida por el youkai, que se apoderó de su alma". sus ojos estaban en el agujero en el cofre del antiguo miko "Pero con el último de sus poderes, ella también se apoderó del alma del youkai mientras su propia alma era forzada a salir de su cuerpo. Ambos youkai y miko murieron en el lugar, congelados en el tiempo y sin alma, y solo el grupo de almas permaneció, cristalizándose en lo que se conoció como el Shikon no Tama ".  
Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y parecía que la historia aún no había terminado "Pero incluso aunque sus cuerpos ahora estaban muertos, ambas almas todavía estaban batallando dentro de la joya, y se hizo evidente que el poseedor de la joya podría influir en la lucha ... "

"Haciéndolo puro mientras estuvo retenido por un ser santo, y contaminándolo con maldad cuando un ser corrupto lo usó". Tsukiko supuso, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban verdes en la cueva oscura

"A lo largo de los años, hemos protegido la joya, retirándola cada vez que fue robada", continuó Sango, con un poco de orgullo en su voz, que luego desapareció cuando ella continuó "La última vez fue cuando mi gran -father ganó en la espalda después de una batalla mortal contra un youkai. Murió de sus heridas, pero se llevó la joya a la aldea. Desafortunadamente, estaba demasiado corrompida ... "  
" Y para purificarla, se la dio a una poderosa miko ". Kagome concluyó con bastante facilidad

"Precisamente. Unos años después, escuchamos que la miko se había llevado la joya con ella en la muerte ... Claramente, esto no era cierto ..."  
"Era cierto". contradijo Kagome un poco tristemente "Fue traída de vuelta más tarde". a ella se le pudo haber dicho varias veces que la joya que le había devuelto el paso había sido inevitable, el hecho es que ella todavía era la que lo rompió, y en ese momento esos malditos fragmentos estaban causando tanto dolor que era difícil no sentirlo. responsable  
"Sabes, realmente parece como si el destino estuviera decidido a repetirse, con las similitudes entre la historia de Midoriko y Kikyou ..." señaló Shippou

¤.¤.¤

"Bah, parece que esa maldita piedra está tratando de manipularnos". InuYasha contradijo "¡Qué chiste! ¡Si la parte youkai de la joya cree que va a ganar una vez más, estará muy decepcionada!"  
"Oji-san tiene razón," Tsukiko estuvo de acuerdo, "el destino no es uno para crear situaciones sin esperanza." Midoriko y Kikyou lucharon hasta el final, y cada una, a su manera, detuvo a los youkai corruptos. Midoriko creando la joya, Kikyou tomándola muerte en vez de dejarse manchar ". ante eso los ojos de InuYasha brillaban, el orgullo por la mujer que amaba claro para todos leer  
Kagome asintió también, habló de su depresión por los dos youkai "Cierto, solo tenemos que terminar el trabajo que han comenzado entonces, y ponle fin a Naraku y a la joya ".

 **[Búsqueda oculta completa! Tres veces es el encanto ...**  
 _Has aprendido sobre el origen del_  
 **bonus escondido** _del origen de Shikon no Tama_ **.**  
 _Has decidido destruir la_  
 **Recompensa** _Shikon no Tama_ **:** \+ 100XP, +1 Token de  
 **bonificación de** destino **Recompensa de bonificación:** (200 + 100) XP, ventaja **de toque del Destino** desbloqueada (+7 de Suerte), los sirvientes sagrados están ahora **sintonizados intuitivamente** ]

 **[Actualización del registro del sistema:** Holy Affinity

El siervo santo que ha ganado el favor de un dios puede ganar afinidad por uno de su poder.  
Estas habilidades pueden ser consultadas en el _Sistema Sagrado ._ Una afinidad menor está clasificada entre 25, una normal de 50, una potente de 75 y solo el ser sagrado, en otras palabras, dioses, puede tener una afinidad clasificada por encima de 100 como una habilidad normal.]

[Tus habilidades han sido actualizadas!]

 **[Habilidades de afinidad sagrada:**  
-Arte del alma **:** 100/100 * (desbloqueado a 0/100 en habilidad de **Hallow** )  
-Arte de Sangre: 100/100 * (desbloqueado a 25/100 en habilidad de **Hallow** )  
-Manicura de sombras: 0/100 * ( desbloqueado a 50/100 en habilidad de **Hallow** )  
-Arte Arcano: 5/25 * (desbloqueado por estar **espiritualmente sintonizado)**  
-For arte: 5/25 * (desbloqueado por estar **intuitivamente en sintonía)** ]

De alguna manera, leer la descripción de las misiones arrojó el punto que Kagome acababa de hacer, y se volvió hacia InuYasha. "¿Estás bien con esto?"  
"¡Keh! ¡No necesito una joya elegante que me cambie de ninguna manera!" el hanyou comentó sin perder un segundo  
Kagome, y el resto de la manada, experimentaron lo suficiente en su forma beta de expresarse, y naturalmente gravitaron alrededor de él, sin necesidad de ponerlo en demasiadas palabras, pero todos lo entendieron con la historia del tajiya, la última de las viejas búsquedas del hanyou para convertirse en un youkai de sangre completa había sido dejada de lado ...

"¡Bueno, al menos mantendrás las lindas orejas!" la joven miko bromeó ligeramente mientras salían de la cueva "¡Es una lástima que no tengas colas suaves para acompañarlo!"  
Un gruñido parcialmente contradictorio y parcialmente dudoso le respondió, despertando su curiosidad "¿Podrías tener colas?"  
"Podría manifestarlos eventualmente". el hanyou confirmó a regañadientes  
"¡Eh! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no los tienes ya?"  
"Tiene que ver con nuestras colas". Tsukiko explicó, habiendo adivinado con bastante facilidad lo que insinuaba su tío, y viendo la falta de comprensión en la mayoría de su paquete "Cuando un daiyoukai toma su forma humanoide, hay un exceso de youki presente, ya que estamos bien, no humanos. las colas son la forma más fácil de almacenar este exceso,

"Pero en cuanto a la fuerza, InuYasha ya tiene tres colas". señaló Shippou, incluso el joven youkai parecía un poco perdido  
"Sí, pero la forma de InuYasha es la natural, por lo que no necesita almacenar ningún exceso de youki. Dicho esto, a medida que se hace más poderoso, la situación puede cambiar y cambiará. "  
"¡Y él tendrá las orejas y las colas! ¡Esto ... será adorable!" declaró Kagome con todo el entusiasmo de una adolescente.  
InuYasha se veía dividida entre protestar por el comentario "adorable" y "adorable" y fingir que ni siquiera habían sido hechos - se conformó con la segunda solución, con las orejas un poco apretadas en la cabeza.

"¿Pero cómo se las arreglan las youkai sin colas con ese youki?" Miroku ya se estaba preguntando  
"De diferentes maneras ... cuernos, alas, cualquier característica típica de su forma de bestia se usa la mayor parte del tiempo".  
"¿La mayoría del tiempo?" Shippou señaló

"Es nuestro youki", el alfa le recordó "Es por eso que los chichi-ue pueden manifestar solo una cola a pesar de ser claramente mucho más poderosos que yo. Le damos forma a nuestro youki de la forma más fácil y natural, pero probablemente podríamos hacer algo más." ella señaló sus manos "Probablemente podría deshacerme de mis garras al almacenar más youki en mis colas, por ejemplo," una sonrisa divertida "o incluso oídos manifiestos como oji-san si quisiera ... Y con un poco de trabajo, por supuesto, ya que no es mi forma habitual ". luego volteé hacia Shippou "También es un ejercicio excelente y bastante avanzado para trabajar en tu cambio de forma. Solo pude cambiar mi apariencia humana para que coincida con mis rasgos caninos, mientras que tu habilidad significa que tu imaginación es el límite. Incluso si, por ejemplo, usted mismo parece un ryu daiyoukai ganado '  
El kit asintió con su comprensión, la lección sobre conocer la diferencia entre cambiar a algo y ser algo de lo primero que le había impartido su alfa.

Mientras la manada volvía a la cabaña que les habían prestado para usarla en el pueblo, Sango, a pocos pasos de ellos, no pudo evitar sentir envidia por la camaradería fácil de entender y la comprensión que reinaba. en el grupo ecléctico.  
Desde su posición, Miroku podía adivinar sus sentimientos con bastante facilidad, y recordar haber estado en la misma situación no hace tanto tiempo. Pero él había estado listo para dejar atrás su soledad, mientras que la chica todavía afligida empeñada en la venganza aún no había desaparecido, sus heridas físicas casi desaparecieron, pero no las psicológicas ...  
Con un suspiro, siguió a su manada, esperando la niña que comenzaría a sanar mientras viajaba con ellos, en lugar de cegarse con su búsqueda de venganza.


	10. Chapter 10

capítulo 9. Septiembre de 1996 Convertirse en un paquete

"Así que ... Token vinculado al destino". Miroku dijo, en lugar de preguntar una vez que la manada estaba escondida en la cabaña  
"No sé". encogió a Tsukiko sin poder hacer nada, mirando la pequeña moneda, de color bronce en lugar del habitual brillo plateado de los que se aferraban al alma "Es la primera vez que los veo a ellos también".  
An **Observe** más tarde, todos tuvieron su respuesta.  
"Bueno", Kagome finalmente fue la que comentó, todavía un poco con los ojos abiertos "esta es una recompensa con exceso de potencia".

 **[Token vinculado al destino:** vincula permanentemente su característica más débil a su Suerte; haciendo imposible que esta característica sea más baja que tu Suerte]

Tsukiko asintió con la cabeza, perpleja, mientras su aguante se disparaba desde el mísero 43 al 58 y hacía que sus puntos de vida se dispararan por un cuarto completo, sin mencionar que la búsqueda oculta que acababan de completar los había hecho subir de nivel al menos una vez, haciendo Kagome se apoya en su tercera cola; y el ookami hime en su cuarto.  
Por supuesto, tanto Miroku como Kagome también habían recibido la misma afinidad menor hacia Fortune; uno de los principales dones del Destino; y como tal habían visto sus sentidos evolucionar como ella - su intuición ahora premoniciones de línea fronteriza, algo que Tsukiko estaba familiarizado con su vida como Sawada Kazami; ¿Quién había sabido que la famosa Intuición Vongola había sido el remanente de un regalo sagrado?

Habían tomado el camino al día siguiente ante la insistencia de Sango. "Mientras más rápido encontremos a ese bastardo, más rápido estaré en casa". la joven había decretado con acritud.  
La manada sabía que todo, más que buscar y vencer a Naraku, era un objetivo mucho más largo que unos pocos días de caza, pero los tajiyas no estaban listos para escuchar eso y entonces la complacieron.  
Unos días más tarde, la niña parecía lista para arrancarse los pelos: había visto a Naraku en su castillo, y recordó bastante bien el viaje hacia el castillo donde había tendido la trampa; sin embargo, parecía que tanto la cara del hombre como el emplazamiento del castillo para eludirla ...

"Entendemos que es difícil para ti, Sango-san"; Miroku fue quien rompió con ella suavemente, "pero tendríamos una mejor oportunidad de encontrarlo otra vez yendo tras los fragmentos de Shikon".  
"Tienes razón." ella admitió a regañadientes, antes de que los ojos oscurecidos y el humor sombrío fueran reemplazados por pura irritación. "¡Pero esa no es una razón para que tu mano vaya en la dirección en que está ahora!"

Mientras Miroku estaba haciendo disculpas vergonzosas e insinceras, el resto de la manada compartía miradas divertidas: las tendencias pervertidas del houshi habían sido limitadas solo con Kagome y Tsukiko ya que no se atrevió a intentar con la heredera de Occidente y sabía mejor que intentar algo con su amiga con su vecino cercano ... pero ahora, el pobre Sango cargaba con todas sus tendencias, y desde la primera vez que le había pedido que diera a luz a su hijo, la violenta respuesta de la niña aparentemente no había sido suficiente. de un elemento de disuasión.

Eso o InuYasha tenía razón y el sacerdote era un masoquista que se había enamorado de la sensación de ser golpeado contra el suelo por Hiraikotsu ...  
Aún así; sea cual sea el motivo, la interacción de los diarios entre los dos fue una fuente de diversión inagotable para el resto de los viajeros, y lo que es más importante, también ayudaron a la tajiya, aún afligida, a darse cuenta de que la vida estaba pasando a su alrededor.

¤.¤.¤

Tan pronto como al día siguiente, la manada había observado a un convoy haciendo su camino en la carretera cerca de la cual habían parado para detenerse al mediodía. Eso en sí mismo no habría sido tan inusual como las procesiones para agradecer a los dioses fueron lo suficientemente útiles, lo que les hizo detenerse fue el hecho de que el convoy estaba tomando un sacrificio a la divinidad local.  
Un niño humano, que claramente no fue el primero en ser entregado para apaciguar a Suijin-sama, el dios del agua que habita el lago cercano.

"Hay algo sospechoso en esto". Murmuró Miroku después de que su proposición de ayudar como sacerdote fuera rechazada con vehemencia por el líder de la aldea "Y no estoy hablando solo del comportamiento sospechoso de Nanushi ..."  
"Bueno, tal vez el niño que nos ha estado espiando desde la procesión pasó por podría responder algunas preguntas ... "InuYasha se encogió de hombros, tirando suavemente una piedra en la dirección en la que acababa de asentir con la cabeza hacia

Un grito de dolor después; y un niño se tambaleaba de un arbusto, un pesado bulto que se extendía por el suelo.  
"¡Aquí, tómalos!" dicho niño demandó  
"Esos son valiosos". Miroku notó, arqueando una ceja; antes de dejar el artículo que estaba inspeccionando "Ah, qué lástima que ya no tengo que pagar por dinero en efectivo, esos habrían sido fáciles de vender ..."  
"Wah ... ¡No puedes rechazarlos! ¡Tengo que contratarte! "

"Entonces pregúntale en lugar de actuar como un autoproclamado mocoso". Replicó InuYasha, golpeando al chico por una buena medida  
Kagome suspiró ante la actitud descarada habitual y se puso en cuclillas frente al niño "¿Por qué no nos dices por qué necesitas ayuda?"  
"¡Necesito que vengas conmigo y erradiques este Suijin!"  
"¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que se suponía que fueras el sacrificio?" la miko preguntó

Los ojos del niño se abrieron ante la afirmación, luego suspiró "Tienes razón. Soy Taroumaru, y cuando yo fui el designado para ser el sacrificio ... Ese padre bastardo me ocultó y se cambió con uno de los sirvientes. niño."

 **[Búsqueda secundaria! Cuidado con el agua sin gas ...**  
 **Objetivo:** encontrar el templo de Suijin-sama  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 25XP por objetivo, desbloquea la bonificación de **Protección de Dios en el agua** (+10 a todas las habilidades de protección) al finalizar]

Incluso sin la petición de la misión, Sango ya se había levantado y se había escabullido, reemplazando el yukata liviano que llevaba durante el día por el equipo protector del tajiya, Kirara a su lado moviéndose a su forma más grande "Vamos". una mirada furiosa hacia el niño "No estoy haciendo eso por ti, sino por ese niño que se quedó atrapado reemplazándote".  
"¡No es como si quisiera que mi padre hiciera esto!" Taroumaru respondió con ira: "¡Suekichi es mi amigo!"  
"Deja de ladrar mocoso", suspiró InuYasha mientras dejaba caer al niño sobre su espalda "de todos modos vamos a ayudar a tu amigo".  
"No vamos a permitir que un niño sea sacrificado así". Miroku asintió

Taroumaru, mientras gruñía, los condujo a través de un pequeño pasaje, y pronto alcanzaron al convoy, que había dejado al niño para ser utilizado como sacrificio en un muelle de madera.  
Poco después, un barco largo con una cabeza de figura elaborada estaba emergiendo del una espesa niebla que ocultaba la mayor parte del lago, dos figuras altas e imponentes con cabeza de pez que atrapaban al niño cuya cara estaba oculta por una máscara en blanco y se lo llevaban, desapareciendo tan rápido como habían aparecido.

"¡Ahora solo tenemos que seguirlos a la casa de dios!" susurró a Taroumaru desde su lugar en el bote más simple que les había ayudado a "tomar prestado".  
Cuidando de mantenerse lo suficientemente lejos como para que los secuaces de Suijin no se dieran cuenta de que los seguían, la manada colocó el bote adornado en una gran Torri que cortaba la niebla antinatural

 **[¡Meta completa!** \+ Actualización de la  
 **meta de** 25XP **:** confronta al Suijin falso]

"¡Lo sabía!" InuYasha susurró "¡Ese no es un verdadero dios sino un youkai!"

Tsukiko no respondió, pero la frente de la joven princesa estaba arrugada por el ceño fruncido, y sus colas se agitaban con agitación, sin dar tiempo a ninguno de ellos para actuar, ella ya había saltado, cortando a un guardia en dos con una balanceo de su espada mientras Padfoot había bajado el segundo, abriendo su garganta.  
Compartiendo una mirada a la violencia desenfrenada que su líder estaba mostrando, la manada se encogió de hombros, sabiendo Tsukiko, la respuesta para un comportamiento sería clara muy pronto.

Alfa guiándolos, corrieron hacia la gran sala central del templo sintoísta, donde se podían escuchar los gritos. Aquí, un hombre meticulosamente estaba estrangulando lentamente al niño todavía enmascarado que habían venido a salvar ...  
"Ni hombre ni youkai ..." susurró Kagome al darse cuenta de que no sentía youki, sin embargo, sentiría claramente la falta de la humanidad del monstruo frente a ellos  
"Bueno, ¿qué esperabas que viniera de un dios?" el que decía ser Suijin-sama se jactaba de  
"No eres Dios". Tsukiko corrigió fríamente

"¿En serio? ¿Sería capaz de manejar esto si no fuera un dios?" el otro se jactó una vez más, una larga alabarda apareciendo en sus manos  
"¡Una arma sagrada!" Miroku reconoció, aturdida - en cuanto a Kagome, ahora entendía por qué el arma se sentía similar a su naginata, pero aún más poderosa; esto no era un arma pensada para humanos o youkai  
"Esta es la alabarda de Amakoi", anunció el hombre "y te mataré con ella, porque has pecado mucho en este lugar sagrado".

"Este lugar es terreno sagrado", Tsukiko estuvo de acuerdo en que el agua corría alrededor de ellos, solo para golpear una pared invisible a menos de un metro de ella, haciendo que los ojos de su oponente se ensancharan "Pero el único que lo mancha es usted, espíritu, y usted He caído tan bajo que ni siquiera eres capaz de reconocer tu mejor ".

En su espalda, se escuchó un golpe sordo, y se dio cuenta de que su tío estaba golpeando su cabeza contra la caída "Er ... ¿qué pasa, oji-san?" preguntó, su voz perdiendo la cualidad de otro mundo que había tomado cuando estaba hablando con el espíritu de los niños para mezclarse en una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad.  
"Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido ..." murmuró el hanyou, sin responder realmente "Cómo no lo vi antes ... "

¤.¤.¤

"InuYasha?" Kagome preguntó  
"Está enfrentando una crisis existencial". Miroku explicó mientras acariciaba la espalda de la beta. "No te preocupes, se acaba de dar cuenta de algo bastante evidente".  
Sango y Kagome compartieron una mirada confundida, luego el tajiya le preguntó "Er ... ¿no deberíamos ... ya sabes, cuidar del tipo que está tratando de matarnos?"  
Tsukiko volvió su atención al dios falso, al igual que el resto de la manada, todo su lenguaje corporal gritando alto y claro sobre el depredador que era

"Sí, es verdad, todavía estamos a mitad de camino". una sonrisa "Lo curioso de las deidades menores que toman residencia en los reinos mortales es que el terreno sagrado en el que habitan se satura aún más con poderes sagrados que los templos normales, lo que les facilita usar sus poderes en ese lugar que en el el resto de los reinos mortales que realmente no están destinados a resistir los poderes sagrados ".  
"¿De qué estás parloteando?" el otro tartamudeó, visiblemente comenzando a entrar en pánico por su incapacidad incluso para acercarse al ookami - abruptamente decidiendo que volvería con ella más tarde, su arma cambió de rumbo, apuntando ahora al resto del grupo

"Kagome-chan, Miroku-san".  
Sin necesidad de más indicaciones, ambos se mantuvieron listos, armados con remolinos de reiki, antes de atacar la estela de agua y espuma que se aproximaba, cortándola dos contra los falsos ojos de Dios incrédulo.  
"Realmente deberías escuchar cuando estás mejor hablando". Tsukiko se burló "Lo que estaba parloteando, como dijiste, fue una explicación bastante clara".

"Lo que Tsuki-hime estaba diciendo era bastante simple en realidad". el houshi asintió, obteniendo una mirada dudosa tanto de InuYasha como de Shippou; en cuanto a Sango, estaba ocupada ayudando a Suekichi, su secuestrador había sido forzado a entregarlo para pelear mejor  
". Simplemente explicó que los poderes sagrados funcionan mejor en territorio sagrado". Kagome agregó "Al igual que en un templo, o aquí".

"Es posible que hayas robado el artefacto de tu dios, espíritu, no te da la capacidad de usar Reiki de ninguna manera". Tsukiko señaló: "La única razón por la que incluso puedes utilizar esta arma es porque los espíritus usan una energía espiritual lo suficientemente similar a la que lograste engañar para otorgarte una menor cantidad de control".  
"¡Cállate!" mientras se enojaba, la figura casi humana comenzó a difuminarse, perdiendo consistencia y escamas reveladoras y una cara plana. "¡No hables de cosas que no sabes de ti!"

Miroku resopló ante la afirmación y luego preguntó: "Bueno, alfa, es tu decisión".  
"El verdadero Suijin-sama está atrapado en algún lugar cercano, de lo contrario este lugar se habría derrumbado en mal estado. Sus poderes han sido sellados de alguna manera, ya que su sentimiento es bastante apagado, pero Padfoot podrá localizarla". el joven lobo explicó:  
"La liberaré". el sacerdote prometió solemnemente

"Iré con el houshi", decretó Sango "si el verdadero dios es una mujer que sabe lo que hará ese pervertido ..."  
"¡Soy perfectamente capaz de comportarme frente a bellas diosas femeninas!" dijo houshi protestando acaloradamente - después de todo, él fue el primero en adivinar la identidad de su alfa y sin embargo solo le había propuesto una vez, eso era muy razonable en sus libros ... por supuesto el hecho de que se había abstenido de golpear en el ookami debido a sus poderes personales y ancestros no fue mencionado, ni siquiera en su argumento tácito

"¿Qué hacemos entonces?" Preguntó Kagome mientras Miroku y Sango desaparecían en la sombra, Padfoot llevándolos lejos  
"Lleva a los niños de vuelta al pueblo y diles que Suijin-sama está de vuelta, y no necesitarás sacrificio humano".  
"¿Como puedes estar seguro?" Taroumaru preguntó  
"Tch. Un debilucho con un arma elegante no será un desafío para el cachorro". InuYasha refunfuñó mientras arrastraba a la niña que protestaba - Suekichi lo siguió con calma mientras sostenía la mano de Kagome

¤.¤.¤

"¡Tonterías! ¡Enviar a tus amigos no los salvará!" el espíritu se rió "¡Iré tras ellos una vez que termine contigo!"  
"¿Hecho conmigo?" Tsukiko repitió, fría diversión en sus ojos, y finalmente, soltó la presión que tenía que tener sobre sus poderes desde que había entrado en el terreno sagrado.  
Ojos abiertos a la diosa de ojos esmeralda que finalmente había reconocido. el espíritu retrocedió, sin molestarse siquiera en dar una pelea simbólica, ella simplemente se acercó a él, demasiado rápido para que él siguiera sus movimientos, y arrancó el artefacto sagrado que desesperadamente estaba agarrando de sus manos.

"Sabes", dijo ociosamente mientras sus sentidos buscaban en el resto de su manada "cruzar una Deidad del Agua en realidad era estúpido". KageShin en sus manos lo atravesó por el hombro y lo  
pegó contra la pared más cercana. "¡Bah! ¡Suijin siempre fue muy calmado y amable con los humanos de poca vida! ¡Solo me deshice de su debilidad!"

 **[¡Meta completa!** \+ Actualización de la  
 **meta** 25XP **:** gratis Suijin-sama]

"Cometiste el error de mezclar bondad y debilidad". Tsukiko suspiró - el espíritu ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de mirar como si se arrepintiera por sus acciones  
Pero no importa - pronto, la verdadera dueña del lugar estaría de vuelta, y libre para castigar a su subordinado como lo deseara. Y entonces, la serpiente idiota se daría cuenta de que la pequeña divinidad del agua, como toda la deidad del agua, era lenta para la ira, pero no perdonó fácilmente una vez se enojó.

Y efectivamente, unos minutos más tarde, Miroku y Sango regresaron, una chica lo suficientemente pequeña como para sentarse en la mano de Sango con ellos - una chica que con un toque de su arma cambió a un tamaño más habitual y se volvió hacia la serpiente acurrucada la pared con el ceño fruncido ...

 **[¡Meta completa!** \+ Actualización de la  
 **meta** 25XP **:** libera el sacrificio]  
 **[¡Meta completa!** \+ 25XP Objetivo  
 **opcional:** hablar con Suijin-sama]

"Oh Daija-chan, ¿realmente pensaste en usurparme?" la dulce sonrisa era peligrosa, todos podían decir "¿De verdad creías que ese miserable sello duraría para siempre?" los ojos se volvieron más fríos "Te cuidaré más tarde, cuando los invitados se hayan ido".  
Con un chasquido de sus dedos, la serpiente desapareció, y sintieron la ondulación del reiki en el aire y en todo el templo, reorganizando todo el lugar en un paisaje más acogedor, justo cuando el resto del grupo llegaba.

"Por favor tome asiento."  
Tsukiko fue la primera en hacerlo, el resto de su manada siguió su ejemplo, mientras que la diosa sonrió con una sonrisa mucho más benévola que la que había estado apuntando a su sirviente cuando anunció: "Había oído que el viejo gruñón había encontrado él mismo, pero no esperaba encontrarte así. Sin embargo, estoy feliz de conocerte, la muerte necesitaba una familia ".  
"Estoy feliz de haber encontrado a mi hermano". Tsukiko asintió con la cabeza, y se dio cuenta con un sobresalto de que era cierto

No había tenido la intención de convertirse en una diosa, y ni siquiera había sido particularmente feliz cuando supo de su ascensión, pero ahora, siglos después, estaba feliz en esta nueva vida extraña que se convirtió en una de las los seres inmortales la habían regalado.  
"Oh," se dio cuenta finalmente Kagome "no es que te hayan enviado los dioses Tsuki-chan, sino que eres un dios, ¿verdad?"  
La pregunta fue hecha con simple curiosidad, bastante diferente a la exagerada reacción que InuYasha había mostrado antes, pero Kagome se había acostumbrado tanto a los extraños sucesos que la rodeaban desde que cayó al pozo que darse cuenta de que la divinidad de su amiga no calificaba a todos tan alto en su escala de extrañeza.

"Yo soy." Tsukiko asintió con la cabeza "Ascendí por accidente al final de mi primera vida, y tuve la opción de convertirme en una especie de dios de héroes ..."  
"¡Así que es por eso que tienes reiki!" Shippou se dio cuenta "Incluso como un youkai no puedes simplemente dejar de ser santo, entonces tiene sentido". el kit asintió con firmeza  
Suijin sonrió ante las interacciones de la manada "La misión que te han dado como una joven diosa parece que te sienta bien". señaló que "me hubiera encantado poder ayudarte", agregó, "pero me temo que mis poderes son menores en comparación con ti". ella admitió con bastante facilidad "Después de todo, soy solo una deidad del tercer círculo".

"No ayudamos por una recompensa", Tsukiko sonrió "incluso si el Juego de Caos todavía proporciona uno". un guiño "Y somos casi familiares también después de todo".  
"Suficientemente cierto." la diosa se rió "Aún así, al menos puedo darte un techo para la noche y algunos suministros para la carretera".  
"Nos sentiríamos honrados". el ookami afirmó

 **[¡Búsqueda secundaria completa!**  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 25XP, beneficio de **protección de Dios en el agua** (+10 a todas las habilidades de protección)]

Para cuando llegó la cena, la manada había tenido tiempo de lavar la mugre del viaje y la pelea del día, y la conversación alrededor de la fiesta fluía con facilidad, incluso Sango, el que había sido el más sorprendido al darse cuenta de que ella estaba en presencia de no uno sino dos divinidades que pronto se habían relajado gracias a la broma familiar de la manada.

¤.¤.¤

Se contaron historias, de las vidas anteriores de Tsukiko y Ryoichi, de la propia Suijin, y finalmente llegaron al tema de cómo Kagome había sido enviada al pasado y su tarea autoasignada de recuperar la Joya que había destrozado, y de ellos al pasado de InuYasha con Kikyou y Naraku.  
En cuanto a Sango, también le habían explicado bastantes cosas durante la noche, y al escuchar sobre el origen del juego Chaos, Kagome y Tsukiko del futuro o la historia de Shippou y Miroku, la adolescente se dio cuenta de que estaba tan concentrada de venganza. desde que su familia había sido derribada por Naraku, ella se había desconectado del resto del mundo.

Naraku tal vez sea su enemigo, pero ella no era la única con un hueso para elegir con el tipo, y sin embargo, ninguno de ellos parecía estar tan contento por su pasado como ella.

"Es porque todavía está tan fresco para ti". Miroku susurró suavemente mientras tomaba su confusión "Y porque estás tratando de lidiar solo con eso". añadió con un suspiro "Estamos todos aquí para ti, si necesitas llorar, desahogarnos, o incluso entrenar para derrotar a ese bastardo ... Pero no podemos forzarte a tomar nuestra mano".  
"Además," agregó Shippou para su sorpresa, "todos nos dimos cuenta de que aún no estabas listo, es por eso que te dejamos solo por un tiempo". una sonrisa "Pero mira, ¡ya estás mejor si comienzas a hacer preguntas!"  
"Pero ... no quiero olvidar ..."

"Y no lo harás". Kagome tranquilizó al tajiya "Aprender a aceptar que Naraku hizo una gran injusticia a tu aldea y a tu familia, y que nunca volverás a verlos, no significa que hayas perdonado a Naraku, o que hayas olvidado a tu familia, solo que tú Recordaba que todavía estás vivo ... ¿y realmente crees que olvidarte de vivir sería lo que tu familia hubiera querido para ti?  
"Sé que no habrían querido eso". Admitió Sango, y finalmente, la chica fuerte estaba llorando, apenas dándose cuenta de que la manada se había movido a su alrededor para apoyarla mientras soltaba la angustia que había estado manteniendo dentro

Finalmente, Sango se durmió, se vio mucho más serena de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, mientras ponían a dormir a la joven, Kirara se encrespaba protectoramente a su alrededor, Kagome fruncía el ceño, la ira y la tristeza se reflejaban en su rostro. "Esta idiota Naraku realmente es haciendo la vida peor para las personas, ¡como si los fragmentos que causaban el caos no fueran lo suficientemente malos! "  
"Lo detendremos". Miroku le recordó mientras caminaban hacia el pequeño patio donde Suijin se había adelantado para preparar el té mientras llevaban a su amiga a su habitación.  
"Lo haremos". Kagome asintió, medio girando hacia Tsukiko. "Entiendo, ahora, por qué dijiste que incluso para las personas a las que no les gusta la violencia, a veces es la única solución. ¡El mal como Naraku no será desterrado con conversaciones de paz!" ella dijo

"Bien dicho", estuvo de acuerdo Suijin "Esta es una lección que me llevó demasiado tiempo aprender antes de ascender". añadió con una sonrisa nostálgica "Para proteger la paz, tienes que ser capaz de hacer la guerra ..." con eso, sus ojos brillaron azules "Sabes, no estaba pensando lo suficiente sobre la situación antes cuando dije que no podía ayúdame ... "El  
poder se arremolinaba a su alrededor en una ola de turquesa iridiscente, tocando a Miroku, Kagome, Tsukiko e incluso Padfoot antes de desaparecer ...

 **[Búsqueda oculta completa! Para tener paz ...**  
 _Tu voluntad de luchar impresionó a Suijin._  
 **Recompensa:** +100XP, sirviente sagrado, ahora están en **sintonía elemental** .

[Tus habilidades han sido actualizadas!]

 **[Habilidades de afinidad sagrada:** **  
**Arte de la naturaleza: 5/25 * (desbloqueado por estar en **sintonía elemental )** ]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Ahora eres el nivel 148!  
 _\+ 1SP]_ **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es el nivel 100! _\+ 1SP, + 1PP, + 2CP]_ **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡InuYasha ahora es el nivel 127! _\+ 1SP]_ **[¡Subir de nivel!** Shippou ahora es el nivel 91! _\+ 2SP, + 2CP, + 1PP]_ **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡Miroku ahora es el nivel 89! _\+ 2SP]_ _  
_

[¡Kagome ahora tiene tres colas!  
 **Beneficios de tres colas**  
 **: Sacerdotisa guerrera:** tu ataque está imbuido de poderes sagrados e inflige aún más daño que una sacerdotisa normal a los seres corruptos. Desbloquea el **sentido de batalla** como un aprendizaje normal. Habilidad de combate  
 **: doncella del santuario: el** conocimiento del templo es natural para ti. , haciendo **Wards** y **Rituales** habilidades de aprendizaje rápido  
 **\- paquete Simbiosis:** se aprende de su compañero de manada, desbloquea **Elemental manipulación** como una habilidad de aprendizaje rápida (con un elemento para ser elegido)  
 **\- elegidos de destino:** usted ha abrazado a su destino y ganar el doble de XP en cualquier tipo de búsqueda

 _disponible: 1 ]_

La manada dio las gracias a la diosa una vez más, ya que lo que ella consideraba un regalo menor aún mejoraba todas sus afinidades elementales relacionadas con el agua, pero Suijin respondió que su voluntad de luchar le había recordado que el tiempo era muy diferente para los mortales, y que tal vez era hora de que ella también se pusiera de su parte.

Al día siguiente, cuando la manada y Sango tomaron el camino una vez más, la diosa del agua se estaba reuniendo con la cabeza del pueblo cercano. Los seres sagrados no podían regalar sus dones libremente, pero esa era la razón por la cual se habían inventado gangas y pactos, y aunque ella no tenía interés en comer niños, siempre podía usar otro par de manos en su sien.  
Y así, Suijin y Nanushi pronto llegaron a un acuerdo: la deidad del agua protegería al pueblo de un desastre natural, y los enemigos atacarían, y los aldeanos a cambio prometen ser un refugio para todos, youkai, espíritus o humanos, siempre y cuando mantuvieron la paz en el pueblo.

Nadie en la manada lo sabía, pero la noche que pasó con la diosa había conducido directamente al primero de los Puertos, pueblo mixto donde humanos, espíritus y youkai vivían juntos, y más tarde sería el primero en esconderse cuando llegara el momento de todos los dotados fueron a desaparecer de la historia ...  
El mismo día, la joven diosa también envió un mensaje a sus hermanas, recordándoles que si habían elegido vivir en los reinos mortales, algo posible para ellos, ya que eran mucho menos poderosos que el deidades principales, entonces también podrían ayudar a los mortales a su alrededor de la manera más pequeña que podrían. Esto, a su vez, estimularía a la otra deidad menor que vive en el país a buscar aldeas o personas con las que tratar.

En cuanto a la manada, estaban de nuevo en la carretera, con la oreja abierta para escuchar rumores de extraños sucesos que pudieran ser causados por los fragmentos, y felizmente inconscientes de la cascada de eventos que habían causado.

¤.¤.¤

Ahora que no escondían nada del Juego del Caos a Sango, podían entrenar mucho más abiertamente, e incluso si no estaba empacando, la chica todavía podía ser invitada como miembro del grupo de caza, haciéndola aprovechar en una escala menor. de las oportunidades que brinda.  
En cuanto a Kagome, ahora de tres colas, la joven miko había titubeado durante mucho tiempo entre la **Simbiosis de** la **manada** y **las** gracias **elegidas por el Destino** ... antes de decidirse por la **recompensa de la Sacerdotisa de la Sacerdotisa** .  
"Kikyou y Midoriko no contaron con la ayuda de una manada ni de Caos Game cuando lucharon contra sus enemigos". Kagome había explicado, cuando Miroku le había preguntado sobre su elección "No estoy diciendo que no aprovecharé el Juego del Caos, y nunca elijo un beneficio no relacionado con mi Reiki ... Pero antes de confiar en nuevos poderes, quiero ir tan lejos como pueda como miko, al igual que los dos ".

Y, de hecho, ella demostró su determinación en los días siguientes, realizando su trabajo escolar con mucha más diligencia, y una vez terminado, formuló innumerables preguntas a todos ellos: sobre su educación como houshi para Miroku, sobre su conocimiento como tajiya a Sango, y así sucesivamente ...  
"Te ves como un orgulloso gato madre". InuYasha se mofó cuando Tsukiko estaba mirando desde unos pocos metros Shippou y Kagome ayudaron a Sango con un pequeño trabajo de exterminio youkai que había tomado en la aldea por la que pasaban.

"Eres uno para hablar, oji-san". ella respondió sin perder el ritmo "¿Crees que no te veo sonreír cada vez que Shippou aprende un nuevo movimiento?"  
El hanyou no tenía una respuesta que no fuera una mentira, y tan sabiamente mantuvo su silencio.

La verdad era que la motivación renovada de Kagome los había espoleado a todos, e incluso su amigo tajiya había sido infectado, compartiendo con ellos secretos que estaba seguro de que no debería haber contado a personas de fuera de su pueblo.  
La joven aún no estaba empacada, pero incluso el hanyou podría ver que ella estaría, eventualmente. Y se encontró deseando que llegara.

Mientras las dos chicas y el equipo joven fumaban y trataban con un nido de nezumi youkai, Miroku había sido llevado por una mujer hermosa, o mejor dicho, se había dejado llevar, sintiéndose como el otro el desmayo youki emanando de ella.  
Con Padfoot como respaldo, había decidido abrir la trampa, y una trampa era, de hecho, mientras que mientras lanzaba una historia de sollozos sobre su palacio destruido y su familia asesinada, la dama había desarrollado grandes mandíbulas.

"Entonces, ¿mataste a esa chica?"  
"¡La comí desde adentro!" la mantis religiosa gigante respondió, abandonando cualquier tipo de pretensión antes de apresurarse al sacerdote

Padfoot saltó de las sombras de inmediato, creciendo hacia él a medio salto para arrebatarle el miembro de la bestia en un chasquido de sus poderosas mandíbulas, mientras Miroku levantaba una pared de agua con una mano e infundía su shakujou con houriki en al mismo tiempo, haciendo otra herida pesada al youkai.  
Unos minutos después de la batalla, tanto el sacerdote como los perros se cubrieron con las entrañas del insecto grande y regresaron caminando al pueblo, un baño más tarde, y él estaba contando la historia.

"Hay algo de lo que me di cuenta durante la pelea ..." Miroku concluyó al final de su explicación "Ese youkai estaba apuntando la mayoría de sus ataques a mi mano".  
"De alguna manera, un youkai que supiera utilizar la forma de una mujer hermosa te atraería, y acerca de tu kazaana no me parece una casualidad". Kagome musitó  
"Esto apesta a Naraku". InuYasha coincidió: "No es la primera vez que nos envía a Youkai detrás de nosotros, después de todo".  
"Lejos de ahi." Tsukiko asintió - Rouyakan había sido el primero, pero lejos del último, y el saimusoso molesto siempre parecía encontrarlos

"Entonces, ¿cuál era su objetivo al apuntar a la mano maldita de Miroku?" Shippou se preguntó "¿No podría simplemente enviar su saimyoushou?"  
"Se dio cuenta de que ya no usa mucho el kazaana, y probablemente quiso obligarme a usarlo separándome de ti". el sacerdote teorizó "Y la mantis tenía pinzas afiladas, algo que fácilmente podría haber dañado con la mano".  
"¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera logrado?"

"Bueno ... un corte en mi mano probablemente habría ampliado el kazaana, realmente no sé, tendría que preguntarle a mi maestro ..."  
"¿Tienes un maestro?" Preguntó Shippou, con los ojos muy abiertos  
"Bueno, alguien tuvo que cuidarme después de que el oyaji pateó el cubo". el joven sacerdote se encogió de hombros con facilidad. "Mushin es un viejo borracho, y estoy bastante seguro de que mi falta de moralidad es su culpa".  
"Suena como un hombre encantador". Tsukiko se rió "¡Vamos a conocerlo!"

Kagome y Shippou asintieron con una gran sonrisa, convirtiendo a Miroku en un taller de suposiciones - en cuanto a InuYasha, su falta de protesta fue tan buena como una aprobación ...  
"Si Naraku quería enviarte a tu mentor, puede haber planeado hacerle algo " Sango señaló más lógicamente "Realmente deberíamos controlarlo".  
"¡Bien bien!" el sacerdote estuvo de acuerdo "No está demasiado lejos de todos modos, si salimos mañana por la mañana deberíamos estar allí por la tarde ..."

¤.¤.¤

Según lo prometido, se dirigían hacia el templo de Mushin al día siguiente, llegando a media tarde. El lugar estaba fuera del camino, cerca de una pequeña cascada, y la calma del día solo era interrumpida por fuertes ronquidos.  
"Ese maldito borracho", Miroku juró sin calor, antes de entrar en la sala principal del templo y patear al hombre que estaba produciendo estos ruidos despertar "¡Oye! ¡Tienes que visitar a tu falso monje!"  
"Uh, Miroku. ¿Todavía estás vivo, niño?"

"Debería decirte lo mismo. Tanto beber te pondrá en una tumba más rápido de lo que lo hará mi kazaana". el joven contestó  
"e incluso trajiste compañía". el monje finalmente se da cuenta  
"Sí, me forzaron a controlarlo debido a la conspiración de Naraku. Está claro que estás bien, ¡así que vamos a seguir nuestro camino!"  
"O podríamos aprovechar la tarde para tomar un descanso y entrenar un poco ..." Tsukiko se contradijo ligeramente

Miroku se encogió de hombros, claramente, ¡toda la manada se había vuelto loca, queriendo saber más sobre el viejo borracho que lo había criado! No había nada interesante acerca del hombre, excepto su impresionante capacidad de beber una cantidad absolutamente anormal de alcohol ...  
"Bien, bien". él cedió "Kagome-sama realmente quería que revisara su sutra ..."

"Mejor tú que yo." Tsukiko estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa divertida - mientras que ella no tenía nada en contra del sutra, ella todavía estaba mucho mejor con las runas - hablando de lo que "¡Shippou-chan, oji-san, es hora de que algunos estudien!"  
"¿Estamos hablando de barreras youkai y hechizos?" Shippou adivinó  
"Eso somos". ella confirmó "Realmente no puedo enseñar esto mientras camino, necesitaría utilería visual. Compraré un paquete de tarjetas cuando regrese a casa para que pueda abarrotar durante el día, pero por ahora revisaremos la base."  
"Tch. Todavía no veo por qué tengo que aprender esto también".

"Ya hemos revisado este oji-san, incluso si no lo usas, al menos deberías aprenderlo. ¡Podría salvarte el culo algún día!"  
El hanyou se dejó caer cerca de Shippou en señal de rendición, sabiendo que su sobrina no lo dejaría huir de las lecciones, y realmente, su protesta había sido solo por costumbre, realmente prefería la pelea abierta a las pandillas, pero sabía que ahora que el bastardo lo había llamado familia, sin saber sobre esto se reflejaría mal en la Casa de la Luna.  
Y aunque Sesshoumaru podría vivir avergonzado un poco en su opinión, no le haría esto a su alfa, sabiendo cuán orgullosa estaba la joven diosa de su posición como heredera de Occidente.

La tarde pasó lentamente, Mushin observando la inusual vivacidad en su antiguo templo con todo el entrenamiento y aprendizaje del paquete. Estaba vaciando otra jarra de sake cuando Tsukiko se sentó cerca de él, el ookami hecho con sus lecciones por el momento.  
"Ha cambiado mucho". dijo el monje después de un momento de silencio "Me sorprendí al ver que ya no estaba solo ..."  
"Miroku es un buen hombre". el hime sonrió "Uno que tenía demasiado miedo de herir a las personas a su alrededor debido a su maldición".

"Bueno ... Hubiera sido atrapado por la kazaana de su padre si no lo hubiera retenido". un suspiro "Este tipo de muerte no es algo que debería haber visto".  
"Él no morirá así". Tsukiko declaró con calma, tanto una promesa como una convicción: "No lo dejaré".  
Esto también era cierto, porque como hermana de la Muerte podía sentir una vida bastante natural, y Miroku no estaba destinado a morir por su kazaana, porque esa cosa era una maldición que no debería existir, al igual que su creador.  
Y entonces ella evitaría que muriera de ello, ya sea erradicando la plaga que era Naraku, o por una medida más drástica ...

"Te creo." Mushin finalmente dijo, sacándola de sus pensamientos, una sonrisa "Porque este idiota solía presentar una sonrisa falsa al mundo y esconder sus preocupaciones ... Y ahora no lo es".  
Ella sonrió, incluso si él no sabía poner el conjunto de palabras en él, el viejo borracho había entendido bien la dinámica de grupo con su pupilo, demostrando que detrás de las duras palabras que cada uno tenía para el otro, a Miroku y Mushin realmente les importaba acerca de cada uno.

"Ah, lo suficientemente musculoso", el monje tropezó "Voy a conseguirme más bebida, mis manos están temblando de nuevo".  
Resoplando hacia el alcohólico que no se arrepintió, ella lo soltó y pronto se unió a Sango, la tajiya se estaba enfriando con InuYasha. "Ver al maestro, es más fácil entender los modales de Miroku-sama". ella comentó con una sonrisa divertida "Incluso diría que él no es tan malo ... ¡Si tan solo pudiera controlar esta maldita mano suya!"  
Tsukiko sonrió, sabiendo que la otra no estaba hablando de la kazaana, sino más bien de la desafortunada tendencia de los houshi de apreciar la belleza de una mujer de una manera muy práctica, que Sango veía a menudo como víctima.

En el siguiente momento ella se tensó, igual que el resto de la manada también  
"¡Youki, viniendo de la reserva!" Miroku espetó, mirando a su alrededor en busca de su mentor  
"Solo fue a rellenarlo ..." Tsukiko anunció  
"¡Maldición!" con eso, el houshi corrió en la dirección de donde venía el repentino youki, el resto de la manada y Sango siguieron su ejemplo

El monje ya estaba saliendo de la reserva, pero algo estaba claramente fuera de su alcance, y con una oleada de reiki, él estaba atacando.  
"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" InuYasha se preguntó, saltando fuera del camino del ataque  
"Él está siendo controlado". Kagome entendió "¡Es por eso que todavía tiene acceso a su reiki!"  
"¡Es como dijo la pequeña dama!" Mushin asintió "¡Ahora sé un buen chico y muere bajo las cuentas de oración!"  
"Guau, él es bueno". Kagome tuvo que admitir, cuando el viejo monje hizo que las cuentas crecieran en tamaño y envolvieran a InuYasha.  
"¡No es el momento! ¡Sácame de esto antes de elogiar su técnica!" el hanyou protestó  
"¡Lo siento!"

Kagome saltó hacia él, el reiki ahora tarareaba naturalmente en su naginata, e intentó cortar las cuentas, solo para darse cuenta de que eran mucho más fuertes de lo que había pensado. Y al mismo tiempo que el hombre controlado había lanzado su ataque, Youki de repente había estallado a su alrededor, sorprendiéndolos a todos.  
"¡Debe haber usado barreras de ocultación!" Tsukiko se dio cuenta de que innumerables youkai de bestias gigantes aparecían a su alrededor  
Miroku lanzó una mirada preocupada a su mentor que aún luchaba contra InuYasha y Kagome, antes de tomar un mejor control de su shakujou - y agua, infundido con su reiki formado alrededor de la parte superior del arma, transformándolo en una alabarda improvisada. Confiando en la joven miko para que se hiciera cargo de la situación, se volvió hacia las oleadas de enemigos que se acercaban y saltó a la refriega, junto a Sango, Kirara y Tsukiko.

"¿Dónde está Shippou?"  
"Buscando al que controla a Mushin-san". Tsukiko explicó "Sango identificó al que lo controla. Es un usuario de tsubo-pot. Si encuentra el bote y lo apunta a tu mentor, el kokochuu saldrá y lo liberará".  
"Aún así, ¿estás seguro de que él estará bien solo?" el tajiya no pudo evitar preocuparse "Todavía es un kit".

"Padfoot lo está cuidando", Tsukiko la tranquilizó "y Shippou puede ser joven, ya es muy fuerte".  
"Lo sé." Sango admitió "Es solo que se ve tan joven, me recuerda a mi hermano ..." un suspiro "Pero Shippou tiene un motivo para pelear, y gracias a eso él es mucho más fuerte que Kohaku ... Era un tipo niño amable y tímido, en realidad no pretende ser un exterminador ... "

Shippou había encontrado al usuario de tsubo-pot con la suficiente facilidad, ya que todavía estaba escondido en la choza donde Mushin guardaba sus reservas de alcohol, y la pequeña criatura había intentado huir, claramente no solía tener que luchar sola.  
Pero entre Padfoot y él, pronto lo acorralaron, limpiando la sangre, el kit almacenaba a FuurinKiba, y saltaban sobre Padfoot, los grandes Grimm moviéndose a través de las sombras y haciéndolos reaparecer cerca del templo principal, donde Kagome había dado recortó las cuentas de oración y en su lugar estaba tratando de incapacitar al monje mismo.

"¡Oye, borracho!" Shippou llamó - antes de apuntarle rápidamente con la olla robada una vez que había ganado la atención del monje.  
Con eso, el kokochuu se le escapó de la boca, y Mushin cayó al suelo - dormido, y libre de control, mientras rezaba - Perlas volvieron a la normalidad, liberando a InuYasha.  
"¡Finalmente!" el hanyou proclamó, Tessaiga creciendo de nuevo a su forma despierta mientras saltaba en medio del youkai restante y desataba su Kaze no Kizu  
Con ese balanceo de su espada, la pelea había terminado, todos los youkai restantes habían sido cortados por la famosa espada.

 **[Caza completa! Usuario de Tsubo-pot y**  
 **recompensa kokochuu :** \+ 50XP, +2 Hunting Trophy]

"Bueno", comentó Miroku, con el reiki y el agua salpicando "al menos he podido probar mi nueva arma".  
"Esa lámina de agua fue realmente una buena idea". Tsukiko asintió con la cabeza "Nunca había pensado en usar un elemento tradicionalmente usado para defensa de esa manera, pero seguro que funcionó contra esos youkai".  
"Como dijiste, el agua no es tan buena como para ofender, pero una vez infundida con mi reiki ..."  
"No tenían ninguna posibilidad". el alfa completó "Inteligente".

"Aún así, Naraku realmente atacó el lugar, ¿debemos reforzarlo como lo hicimos en la aldea de Sango?" Kagome se preguntó  
"Mañana". InuYasha decretó, cansado de haber sido asaltado con reiki no amistoso durante tanto tiempo "Ya ha sido atacado una vez hoy, no estará listo para enviar otra ola tan pronto".  
Con ese comentario, y una última mirada a los pedacitos de youkai en el suelo, la manada se encogió de hombros, y se dirigió a la fuente termal para deshacerse de la tristeza antes de pasar la noche - su beta tenía razón, entre la pelea, la pelea el entrenamiento y la larga hora de trekking que habían hecho hoy, todos estaban listos para dormir unas horas.

A la mañana siguiente pasaron las barreras de vigilancia, tal como lo habían hecho en la aldea tajiya, y el entrenamiento de la tarde, ya que los santos sirvientes estaban demasiado ocupados desde sus primeros trabajos para emprender el camino de nuevo.  
Finalmente se fueron al día siguiente, sonriendo Mushin enviándolos.

¤.¤.¤

Apenas unas pocas horas del día, la cabeza de Kagome estalló "Siento un fragmento". ella anunció "Es bastante débil, pero definitivamente está dañado".  
"¡Bien, entonces tenemos!" Tsukiko asintió - Kagome y Sango saltaron sobre la espalda de Kirara mientras Miroku estaba en Canuto, las dos chicas habían decidido que el pervertido se mantendría mejor alejado de cualquier tentación.  
Uno, corriendo hacia la dirección que la joven miko había señalado, yendo aún más rápido cuando los sentidos youkai recogieron el olor a sangre ...

Finalmente, tropezaron con un pequeño pueblo, con humanos corriendo en todas direcciones. "¡Por favor sálvanos!" uno de ellos gritó cuando los vio. "¡Este ... este monstruoso niño entró al pueblo y comenzó a matarnos a todos sin una razón!"  
La manada ya había saltado hacia la dirección de donde provenía el grito más fuerte - la dirección en la que Kagome se sentía como un fragmento - y se encontró con el responsable del inútil derramamiento de sangre.  
Justo como el aldeano había dicho, era un niño, con una cara inexpresiva, un fragmento visto solo por Kagome y Tsukiko en su espalda, y un equipo de combate familiar.

"¡Kohaku!"  
Ante el grito, el niño giró su cabeza hacia Sango, sin dar señales de reconocerla, y luego salió corriendo, seguido inmediatamente por el joven tajiya.  
La manada hizo lo mismo, solo para que tanto el niño como Sango, aún montados en Kirara, desaparecieran abruptamente una vez que estuvieran en el bosque.  
"¡Una barrera!" Kagome se dio cuenta, inmediatamente se puso a buscar cómo deshabilitarlo

La niña tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que el anclaje de la barrera se había escondido dentro de él, por lo que era imposible desactivarlo de la manera más fácil, pero el mismo análisis también le hizo saber que dicha barrera era bastante endeble, diseñada solo para Sango de distancia.  
Sacando su naginata, encendió su reiki, y con un poderoso golpe, la barrera se vino abajo, permitiendo que el grupo corriera libremente en la dirección en la que escuchaban ruidos de lucha ...

Aparecieron al borde de un acantilado, justo cuando Naraku desaparecía en una nube de miasma, animando a Kohaku con él.  
"¡Sango-san!" Kagome se apresuró a su lado "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?"  
"¡Esto ... este no era mi hermano!" dijo el tajiya, luciendo como si tratara de convencerse a sí misma en lugar de al otro "No podría ser ..."  
"Me temo que realmente era tu hermano". Tsukiko contradijo gentilmente "Pero no estaba actuando por su libre albedrío".

"¡Kohaku fue amable! Él no ... no mataría a todas estas personas ni lucharía por Naraku".  
"Él no tiene otra opción". el ookami le informó que "todo su ser está reprimido por el fragmento en su espalda en este momento".  
"¡Pero ese fragmento es lo que lo mantiene vivo!"  
"¿Es eso lo que dijo Naraku?"  
Una vacilación, luego un asentimiento.

"Una verdad falsa". el hime le informó con calma: "Ese fragmento está escrito para mantenerlo entre la vida y la muerte, como un títere para Naraku. Tomar el fragmento sin ninguna precaución lo mataría ..."  
"¿Pero podría salvarse?" el tajiya preguntó con urgencia  
"si hubiera un experto en curación". Tsukiko lo permitió, antes de sacar algo de su Inventario "Ninguno de nosotros es lo suficientemente bueno ... Pero esto ..."  
"¡Oh! ¡El regalo del viejo sennin!" Kagome reconoció "¿Entonces es un objeto sanador?"

"Una poderosa". su alfa confirmó "Pero está limitado a un solo uso". volvió su atención a Sango, cerrando la mano de la niña alrededor del collar de hojas "Con esto, podrás salvar a tu hermano, solo ponerlo alrededor de su cuello, y desearlo".  
La afirmación hizo que los ojos de la joven se ensancharan, y ella miró la joya en sus manos como si fuera la cosa más poderosa que hubiera visto, antes de finalmente girarse hacia Tsukiko, lágrimas brillando en sus ojos, sin embargo por el momento "¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué son tan útiles? ¿Por qué, cuando podría traicionarlo algún día?"

"Porque no lo harás". Kagome dijo con certeza "Oh, seguro, puedes sentirte tentado por el trato que Naraku te haya propuesto ... Pero ya has sido mordido una vez por este demonio, sabes que es mejor que creerle".  
"Podría traicionarte a alguien más".  
"No lo harías". InuYasha fue la que la contradijo esta vez "Eres demasiado directo para esto".

Sango cerró los ojos, deseando que sus lágrimas desaparecieran por puro poder de voluntad; cuando los abrió de nuevo, sus ojos estaban secos una vez más, y llenos de determinación "Naraku quería que le robe el Tessaiga a cambio de la vida de mi hermano. ¿me ayudas?"  
"Lo haremos." Prometió Tsukiko

 **[¡Búsqueda de la vida! Ohana significa familia ...**  
 **Meta:** Save Kohaku  
 **meta Bono:** de primavera Naraku trampa  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 50XP por objetivo, sobre la terminación +  
 **recompensa de experiencia:** \+ 100XP por objetivo, desbloquea **Nadie se Quede Atrás** ventaja (10 a la empatía y sinergia) sobre la terminación ]

Con eso, la manada regresó al pueblo que habían dejado en el caos, ayudándoles a los heridos y Miroku presidiendo un monumento a los muertos, antes de irse, no sin que Kagome les pidiera que no culpen al niño que lo había hecho tal crimen, ya que fue controlado por un youkai. Los aldeanos, cuyas heridas todavía estaban en carne viva por el ataque, sin embargo, se habían comprometido a echar la culpa donde realmente se encontraba.  
Con eso, abandonaron el pueblo, finalmente encontraron una pequeña cabaña vacía donde decidieron detenerse por la noche, esperando.

¤.¤.¤

A las pocas horas de la noche, la manada que solo había estado durmiendo en una oreja se preparó en silencio: estaban rodeados por youkai, que los había arrastrado durante las horas más oscuras, y lo más importante, el fragmento contaminado que Kagome había identificado como controlar Kohaku también estaba presente.  
Compartiendo una última mirada llena de determinación, la manada y Sango saltaron a la acción, InuYasha sacando a Tessaiga justo a tiempo para que la espada parara la guadaña que el joven tajiya usó como arma cuando atravesó la puerta.

Después de eso, la pelea estaba en marcha, pero, por supuesto, la manada estaba obstaculizada por el niño controlado frente a ellos, contra el que no podían luchar y claramente había sido enviado para obstaculizarlos.  
Y finalmente, aprovechando una ola de youkai particularmente virulenta, el Kohaku controlado envió su arma encadenada hacia Tessaiga, arrancándola de las garras de InuYasha, haciéndola caer justo a los pies de Sango.  
Con una última mirada vacilante a su alrededor, la tajiya barrió el arma, saltando sobre la espalda de Kirara y siguiendo al ya en retirada Kohaku.

El chico controlado desapareció demasiado rápido para ver que Padfoot había desaparecido en las sombras, Shippou en su espalda, y lo estaba siguiendo, dejando un rastro para que su amante lo siguiera, ni vio cómo la manada de repente dejaba de contenerse, cuidándose del youkai bestia restante que aparentemente les había estado dando problemas en unos segundos antes de seguir - Kagome en la espalda de Tsukiko, y Miroku en InuYasha, ambos hombres protestando por el emparejamiento y aún siguiendo la orden de su alfa.

"Eh. ¡Así que realmente traicionaste a tus amigos para salvar la vida de tu hermano!" el hanyou escondido bajo una piel blanca de mandril se rió "¡Qué despreciable de ti, tajiya-san!"  
"Tengo a Tessaiga, justo como tú preguntaste". Dijo fríamente Sango, sin soltar el arma dormida "Entonces, ¿dónde está mi hermano?"  
"Está aquí, no te preocupes. Pero antes de verlo, deja caer tu arma y entrégame la espada".  
Sin una queja, Sango obedeció, el pesado hiraikotsu cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

"Ahora dame la espada".  
"No antes de que haya visto a mi hermano".  
"Muy desconfiado". el hanyou corrompido se rió antes de gritar "Sal, chico. Tu querida hermana quiere verte".  
El niño pequeño con traje de tajiya salió del shiro, con el rostro inexpresivo y lleno.  
"Ahora ve a tu hermana cuando ella me dé la espada".

Un asentimiento, y mientras caminaba hacia Naraku, su hermano se acercó a ella, y finalmente, el hanyou tenía la espada, y riendo, ordenó "¡Ahora mata a tu hermana! ¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo, ya que ella era muy útil! "  
Fue el momento en que todos golpearon - Sango rápidamente tratando con su hermano corriendo hacia él, despreocupado del arma apuntada hacia ella, y noqueándolo - justo cuando Kirara y Padfoot se lanzaron sobre Naraku, mientras Shippou atacaba con su Fox Fire.

Para evitar la bola de fuego, Naraku no pudo escapar de los dos animales, por lo que tanto nekomata como grimm hundieron sus dientes en el cuerpo del hanyou.  
Pero Naraku no sangró, Sango se dio cuenta con sorpresa mientras tomaba posesión del hiraikotsu otra vez; en su lugar, el denso y venenoso youki rezumaba de las heridas, haciendo que Kirara retrocediera a su forma más pequeña, claramente afectada por el miasma, mientras Canuto, todavía en su forma más grande gracias a su alta resistencia al veneno, claramente también se debilitó.  
"Tch. Niña tonta, no puedes vencerme. Todo mi cuerpo está hecho de miasma condensado, morirás antes de lograr cualquier cosa".

Antes de que el tajiya pudiera responder algo, el resto de la manada irrumpió, virando alrededor de ella de una manera protectora.  
"Ya veo. No los traicionaste después de todo ..." murmuró el hanyou - tono neutral, pero sorpresa clara para adivinar en los ojos enloquecidos "No importa, todavía estás justo donde yo quería, y ninguno de ustedes se irá ¡Este lugar está vivo! añadió con una risa loca, youki arremolinándose a su alrededor mientras su cabello se retorcía en un mar de serpiente negra rezumando miasma tan rápido que no tenían el tiempo para alcanzarlo

Miroku erigió una barrera alrededor de ellos inmediatamente, el agua filtraba el miasma, pero estaba claro que no ganarían nada al permanecer rodeados por la niebla venenosa, e InuYasha, que era probablemente el más resistente entre ellos, estaba sin su arma en este momento.  
"Podría usar mi kazaana para despejar el camino".  
"No". InuYasha contradijo con dureza: "Tu agua nos está protegiendo ahora mismo, y usar esa mano maldita no servirá".  
"Nos ayudaría a salir de aquí".  
"También te envenenaría". la beta señaló

Mientras tanto, Kagome había tenido una iluminación, salir de la burbuja de Miroku estaba fuera de dudas, ya que conduciría a una muerte rápida y dolorosa, pero aunque ella no era la mejor en eso, sí tenía un arma de largo alcance, y Tsukiko probablemente ya alcanzó a Naraku en este punto para reclamar el Tessaiga.  
Su sonrisa se ensanchó, era tiempo de despejar el camino y ayudar a su amiga en el mismo movimiento.

Cerrando sus ojos, la joven miko extendió sus poderes, más allá del mar de miasma y más adentro del shiro, pudo sentir un fragmento tan grande como el que estaba alrededor de su cuello, y la presencia familiar de su alfa, el ookami claramente en la batalla.  
Reiki zumbó a su alrededor, y con un sorteo largo y constante, ella golpeó.

¤.¤.¤

El poder, tan puro que el hanyou y youkai a su alrededor habían levantado sus pelos de punta incluso pensó que no se ha dañado, quemado pensaba que el arco y la flecha abrió el camino general a través de los miasmas, antes de que termine su curso justo en la espalda de Naraku, haciendo él tropieza en medio de un salto en su pelea con Tsukiko.  
El hanyou tropezó, un brazo entero se había ido, y giró sus ojos incrédulos hacia la miko mirándolo directamente, el arco en sus manos convirtiéndose en cenizas bajo la tensión de sus poderes purificadores - esto por supuesto le costó, ya que Tsukiko todavía estaba allí, y listo para aprovechar su debilidad.

Al siguiente momento, youki estaba revoloteando alrededor de todos ellos, corriendo a través del shiro - Miroku apenas sosteniendo su barrera contra la furia ardiente que rugió a su alrededor, mientras que Tsukiko, demasiado lejos, soportó el peso del ataque.  
En un momento, el fuego antinatural había seguido su curso, y todo lo que quedaba eran ruinas que claramente habían estado vacías durante mucho tiempo a juzgar por la vegetación invasora.  
"¡Tsuki-chan!"

Alertados por el grito de Kagome, el resto de la manada apuntó rápidamente a su alfa, que venía hacia ellos, la ropa llena de rastros quemados, luciendo peor por el desgaste, y el brazo izquierdo cubierto de sangre.  
"Se ve peor de lo que es." el hime los tranquilizó, sin embargo, dejó que su amigo de la infancia la molestara "Pero yo no estaría vivo sin mi resistencia al veneno". a pesar del hecho de que parecía que la muerte se calentó, ella todavía logró sonreír al devolverle Tessaiga a su tío mientras decía "Aún así, esto no fue nada inútil. Tenemos a Kohaku y Tessaiga de vuelta ..." la sonrisa se volvió astuta "¡Y hasta una bonificación!"

Con los ojos cayendo sobre la mano agarrada del ookami, Kagome se quedó sin aliento "Tú ... ¿Cómo ...? ¡Los fragmentos de Shikon!"  
La afirmación dirigió la atención hacia su alfa, que sonrió con dientes "Parte de ella estaba en su cuerpo, y el resto en una cartera en su ropa. Se las arregló para recuperar la cartera antes de escapar ..." una sonrisa "Pero él nunca se dio cuenta de que KageShin hizo algo más que destriparlo cuando ella lo golpeó ".

"El Shikon no Tama no es más que almas condensadas". Miroku se dio cuenta "¡Por supuesto que tu arma funciona en eso!"  
El ookami asintió ante la explicación del sacerdote, mientras le entregaba a la miko el fragmento ya purificado que acababa de robar.  
"Ahora ..." una sonrisa "Liberemos y sanamos a tu hermano, Sango-san".  
La tajiya asintió, y tomando el colgante que le habían dado el día anterior sin quitarse la ropa, se volvió hacia la forma aún desmayada de Kohaku.  
"El fragmento está justo en la base de su cuello". Kagome indicó

Con un breve corte de cuchillo, cortaron el fragmento manchado y la hoja sanadora se aplicó inmediatamente, la respiración del chico, que casi había desaparecido cuando el fragmento se había sacado, se hacía cada vez más claro y los colores volvían a su pálido las mejillas.  
"Todavía está débil", Kagome comprobó de inmediato "pero no está en peligro de morir pronto".

Sango se desplomó aliviada, con la cabeza apoyada cerca del corazón palpitante de su hermano, todavía no lo creía, le tomó un momento antes de poder ponerse de pie, levantando el cuerpo inconsciente de Kohaku en Canuto con la ayuda de InuYasha - no punto de permanecer en el área todavía apestando al youki de Naraku, e incluso pensó que el día estaba comenzando, todos ellos tenían que descansar por lo menos unas horas después de la batalla, y Kirara aún estaba debilitada por el miasma que había mordido.

"Gracias." finalmente dijo, mientras la manada se acomodaba en un claro para descansar un poco  
"Ni siquiera necesitas preguntar, Sango-chan". Kagome respondió automáticamente, feliz por su amiga  
Y con la sincera afirmación, y las sonrisas y asentimientos de acuerdo a su alrededor, de repente entendió.

"Tendremos que dejar caer a Kohaku en alguna parte". ella dijo "él necesita un lugar para sanar, y no creo que esté listo para ver la aldea tajiya en este momento. No con los recuerdos de lo que ha tenido que ver con la influencia de Naraku".  
"Hubiera dicho que lo dejé con Mushin-sama". Miroku suspiró "Pero eso lo pondría en riesgo de volverse tan malo como el viejo".  
"Kaede-baa-chan lo llevará". Dijo InuYasha bruscamente, antes de preguntar qué se preguntaba todo el grupo "Pero cuando dices que lo dejes caer ..."

"Todavía estoy viajando contigo". la joven mujer confirmó  
"¿Matar a Naraku?"  
"Ese." sus ojos estaban claros por primera vez en mucho tiempo y agregó: "Y como quizás no seas sangre, tú también eres familia".  
El alivio no era tan visible, pero como Sango había aprendido a conocer bien a la manada en su corto tiempo viajando juntos, podía adivinarlo. Y cuando Padfoot le acarició la mano, con el reiki arremolinándose a su alrededor, apenas necesitó la mirada a su alrededor y su cara sonriente para adivinar lo que estaba pasando ...

 **[¡Life Quest Complete! + Objetivo de** **  
** **bonificación 50XP completo! +**  
 **Recompensa 100XP : Recompensa de**  
 **bonificación: nadie obtiene** beneficio de la **izquierda detrás** (+10 a la empatía y la sinergia) desbloqueado  
 **Objetivo de bonificación oculto completo!**  
Has logrado herir a Naraku lo suficiente como para que se haya visto obligado a esconderse para sanar  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 200XP, mejora de +1 para ser elegida ¡  
 **Objetivo de bonificación oculto completo!**  
Has logrado robar parte de los fragmentos de Shikon que Naraku había reunido  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 200XP, +1 pieza de armadura hecha por youkai]

 **[Búsqueda oculta completa! Todos como uno ...**  
Sango y Kirara ahora son parte del paquete de Shadow.  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 100XP, Sango y Kirara ganan Chaos Game 3.0]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Ahora eres el nivel 151!  
\+ 2SP, + 2CP, + 1PP]  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es nivel 104!  
\+ 4SP]  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡InuYasha ahora es el nivel 131!  
\+ 3SP, + 2CP, + 1PP]  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Shippou ahora es el nivel 97!  
\+ 5SP, + 2CP]  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡Miroku ahora es el nivel 94!  
\+ 5SP, + 2CP, + 1PP]  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡Sango ahora es el nivel 46!  
\+ 25SP, + 10CP, + 2PP]

[¡Ahora eres de cuatro colas!  
\- **Princesa Luna :** tus habilidades defensivas reciben una bonificación basada en tu Afinidad de Luz y tus habilidades ofensivas reciben una bonificación basada en tu Afinidad de Oscuridad (desbloqueado activando el título "Heredero de la Casa de la Luna")  
\- **Youkai Miko:** puedes ser el primero, ciertamente no serás el último, y todos obtendrán la característica de ambas especies (desbloqueado por la actualización del Sistema Sagrado)  
\- **Ruleta de la reencarnación :** obtienes el atributo de un Espíritu (desbloqueado al obtener la **Afinidad de** la **Naturaleza )**  
 **\- Pack de simbiosis:** aprendes de tu compañero de paquete, **Metamorph** ahora es tan versátil como **Cambio de forma** pero la habilidad se reduce a la mitad de sus puntos

Disponible: 1

tenga en cuenta que en el tail-perk de **Youkai Miko** , la bonificación de miko CP será decenal y no anual dada la duración de vida de youkai]

¤.¤.¤

La manada había comenzado a dirigirse hacia Edo unas horas más tarde, hablando mientras viajaban, con Tsukiko ganando su cuarta cola y Sango desbloqueando el Juego del Caos, no les faltaron temas para conversar.  
El hime admitió estar un poco molesto, mientras que la ventaja era interesante, admitió, no podía evitar lamentar la ausencia de un beneficio que le permitiera elegir los rasgos de otro tipo de youkai ... solo porque realmente se había perdido el vuelo. , y como tal, me hubiera encantado elegir un tipo alado esta vez

"Pero ... ¿no dijiste que elegiste ser un ookami?" Kagome se preguntó acerca de esa afirmación, recordando una de sus charlas con Suijin-sama  
"Lo hice". ella confirmó que "conocí a muchos youkai caninos, principalmente zorros pero algunos inu y ookami también, así que supuse que estaban estrechamente vinculados a usted de una forma u otra".  
"No te equivocaste en eso", se dio cuenta la miko "después de todo, me encontré con InuYasha casi tan pronto como caí por el pozo ..."  
Un segundo de silencio - luego un aura ardiente rodeó repentinamente al joven ookami antes de que ella logró ponerlo todo bajo control.

"Huh. Espíritu de fuego, entonces". InuYasha declaró, en lugar de preguntar  
"De hecho". ella confirmó "Fue mi afinidad elemental más fuerte, y dio un impulso a mi Fox Fire ..."  
"Lógico". Miroku asintió con la cabeza "Más bien dominar una habilidad porque se enfoca en demasiados al mismo tiempo".  
"Exactamente. Y con lo difícil que es la manipulación elemental, tener tanto sangre y fuego para dominar es más que suficiente".  
"¿Sangre también?" Shippou señaló "¡Es por eso que tu Fox Fire siempre se siente diferente!"  
"Utilizo mi sangre para aumentar la mayor parte de mi habilidad youki". el alfa confirmó "Es la capacidad que guardaba de mi vida anterior". un encogimiento de hombros "Bueno, no es realmente la habilidad que usaba en ese entonces, pero el Caos tuvo que adaptarla a este mundo ...

Con Kohaku todavía dormido y Kirara debilitada por el miasma de Naraku, les tomó cinco días en lugar de tres para que la manada llegara a Edo, donde fueron recibidos no solo por Kaede, sino por Rouyakan, el lobo youkai había llegado más allá de sus instrucciones de alguna manera hacerse amigo de la vieja miko y del resto de la aldea.

"Está dispuesto a aprender", explicó Kaede después de que le contaron su último viaje "y muy amable. Una vez que se llevó a unos cuantos youkai bestia, los aldeanos se dieron cuenta de que no estaba allí para herirlos, y comenzaron a darle una pocas cosas para comer cada vez que ayudaba, y el lobo pronto se dio cuenta de que ayudar significaba comida, así que aprendió a ayudar no solo persiguiendo a Youkai sino ayudando en el campo, o con los cazadores ". una sonrisa "También me sigue cuando recojo hierbas, y está empezando a reconocer la que yo quiero".  
Sango, después de que le explicaran cómo el youkai había llegado a ser el retenedor de Tsukiko, no pudo evitar sonreír: el alfa era amable, incluso a veces de maneras que no eran inmediatamente aparentes, y Edo había ganado un fiel protector gracias a esa bondad ,

El siguiente día lo pasaron descansando, algo que todos necesitaban profundamente, entonces Kagome se lanzó al futuro, para devolverle su tarea y obtener otras nuevas.  
Tsukiko también se fue a su casa, pasando el día con su padre, y el shiro inu pasó horas perforándola en el dojo, ayudándola a sentir su nuevo regalo gracias a la incorporación de Fire Spirit en su genética.  
Lo que significaba, más allá de su afinidad de fuego mejorada, era un temperamento más volátil, que necesitaría largas horas de meditación para mantenerse en equilibrio, y una comprensión del elemento que iba más allá de la simple manipulación: ella había sido capaz de usar fuego, pero ahora, ella era fuego.

Significaba, entre otras cosas, que el calor no tenía ningún efecto sobre ella más, pero también, porque los espíritus usaban poderes espirituales en lugar de youki, que su reiki era incluso más efectivo que antes, y no solo contra los seres corruptos ...  
En otras palabras , su cuarta cola le había dado una gran cantidad de nuevos obsequios, que afortunadamente fueron útiles de inmediato, pero que también tomarían tiempo para dominar completamente.

Para cuando ella volvió al pasado, su padre había logrado ayudarla bastante con su entrenamiento, haciéndola ganar un nivel completo, que como una cola de cuatro no era una hazaña fácil de ninguna manera, y él d también le confirmó que el hecho de que su estado como heredera y alfa también se había confirmado en el presente, haciendo que una notificación brillara frente a sus ojos ...

[ **Soul Imprint actualizado!**  
House of Moon Clan Mark (Sabiduría +2, Carisma +1)]

El ookami no había sido capaz de esconder su sonrisa ante eso; tal vez no había sido exactamente feliz cuando su cicatriz como Harriett Potter había aparecido en la frente de Sawada Kazami, pero eso había sido hace décadas, y desde entonces había tomado una que le gustaban los rastros que relataban su paso por una vida diferente; después de todo, podía dejar a la gente atrás cada vez, eso no significaba que ella los olvidaría, y la huella del alma era una prueba visible de la influencia que su vida había tenido sobre su...

Al final del día, tanto miko como hime volvieron al pasado y su manada, y al día siguiente, Kohaku finalmente abrió los ojos.


	11. Chapter 11

Kohaku - no estaba bien, por decir lo menos.  
Tenía recuerdos claros no solo de matar a su familia, sino también a los aldeanos donde lo habían encontrado, y saber que había sido controlado por Naraku no significaba que no se sintiera responsable.  
Aun así, se alegró muchísimo al enterarse de la supervivencia de su aldea y su hermana, pero tal como Sango había predicho, no se sentía con ganas de irse a su casa, no listo para enfrentar a los muertos que lo perseguirían allí. Sango no podía culpar realmente a su hermano; ella también había huido de su hogar después de todo, siguiendo al grupo en su búsqueda de Naraku, y había tenido la suerte de encontrar una nueva familia en medio de ellos ...

Lo que más le dolía a la niña era ver la culpabilidad en los ojos de su hermano cada vez que la miraba, incluso si entendía que necesitaba tiempo para sanar, eso no la detenía de querer sanar su corazón y su mente aquí y ahora. , tal como lo habían podido hacer por sus heridas físicas.  
Pero mientras el chico todavía débil estaba mejorando lentamente, el envenenamiento por miasma tanto en Padfoot como en Kirara estaba persistiendo - y justo cuando se preguntaban si irían al futuro para encontrar una cura, Myouga apareció con historias sobre un pequeño pueblo a menos de un día de distancia conocido por su jardín medicinal ...

"Creo que el chichi-ue tenía razón", comentó Tsukiko, el joven ookami parecía ligeramente sorprendido. "Es bueno en la recopilación de información, incluso si es un cobarde".  
Con eso, se decidió rápidamente que Inuyasha y Kagome se irían, mientras que Sango se quedaría con Shippou para cuidar de su hermano, el paquete de salto de la joven kitsune ayudaría a que el ser humano se siente mejor - después de todo era difícil permanecer neutral en delante de sus travesuras más jóvenes paquete compañeros ...  
Miroku se había ofrecido a sí mismo para ayudar al tajiya, tanto a Kagome de atracciones - el interés del Houshi había mostrado hacia Sango había sido más que cualquier otra cosa hábito al principio, pero como había hecho su lugar entre ellos como compañero de carga, el hombre pronto se encontró más sinceramente interesado, incluso si luchó por mostrarlo, mucho a la miko '  
¿Cómo podría alguien tan bueno en la comprensión de otras personas ser tan malo en la expresión de sus propios sentimientos?

Como tal, solo Kagome, InuYasha y Tsukiko fueron a la carretera; la joven ookami se veía bastante sola sin su constante pareja de cuatro patas, lo que hizo que su amiga se estremeciera. Ver a Tsukiko sin Canuto era realmente raro, y esperaba que las hierbas de las que les habían hablado fueran efectivas rápidamente, para que la situación volviera a la normalidad lo antes posible ...  
Pero por supuesto, la miko se dio cuenta con un suspiro mientras tropezaban con el cadáver de una joven cuyas entrañas habían sido devoradas, eso era sólo una ilusión porque eran Shadow's Pack y si algo extraño estaba sucediendo en algún lugar inevitablemente se involucrarían. No es que ella se arrepintiera, era natural en su mente ayudar si podían, era una vida ocupada.

Los aldeanos reunidos alrededor del cuerpo murmuraban con enojo: este era el tercer cuerpo que habían descubierto en este estado, y aparentemente parecían bastante convencidos de quién era el responsable de ellos ...  
Y sucedió que el que ellos consideraban responsable para esos asesinatos estaba Jinenji, un yokai que vivía con su madre en el borde de la aldea, que poseía y conservaba el campo medicinal por el que habían venido.

"¿Por qué un youkai devorador de carne mantendría un jardín medicinal cerca de un pueblo humano?" su alfa señaló mientras los aldeanos a su alrededor hablaban "Aquellos que ven a los humanos como comida no se mezclan entre ellos por lo general".  
"Tienes razón." Kagome asintió con la cabeza "Esto es sospechoso".  
"¡Voy a seguir el aroma entonces!" InuYasha proclamó: "Si realmente es este Jinenji, el rastro debería llevarme a él, si no lo es, encontraré al verdadero culpable".  
"Bien. Iremos directamente al jardín medicinal". acordó Tsukiko

Con eso, el trío se separó, InuYasha desapareció pronto, siguiendo su nariz, mientras las dos chicas caminaban tranquilamente hacia la dirección en que el campo debía estar.  
"¡Dos chicas solas no deberían ir allí!" un aldeano trató de protestar, antes de ser cerrado por otro  
"¡A quién le importa, es un youkai!"  
"Pero la otra parece una miko, ¿no es así?"  
"¿Qué está haciendo una miko con un youkai?"

¤.¤.¤

Ignorando las disputas que parecían ser la actividad principal de los aldeanos, las dos chicas se fueron, y pronto llegaron a un campo pequeño pero bien cuidado que emitía un leve aroma a youki, mientras que una segunda firma, similar pero mucho más poderosa, podía sentirse dentro de la pequeña casa cercana.  
Unos segundos más tarde, estaban tocando, y una mujer de aspecto increíblemente anciano les respondió y los miró con desconfianza. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
"Nos dijeron que vendías plantas medicinales". Kagome respondió con una sonrisa, sin dejarse intimidar por la actitud de la anciana  
"Bah. Pensé que eras más idiotas que se dejaron engañar por esos malditos aldeanos. ¡Como si mi Jinenji pudiera comerse a un humano!"  
"Ciertamente no pudo". Tsukiko asintió con certeza, haciendo que su amigo miko se preguntara por qué sonaba tan segura "Después de todo, no puedes comer humanos".

Los ojos de la anciana se ensancharon ante esa afirmación, preguntando agresivamente "¿Cómo pudiste ...?", Luego, observando la aparición del ookami hime, se calmó "Bueno, supongo que un youkai podría sentirlo incluso sin verlo". con eso, se movió fuera de la entrada, dejándoles entrar

Jinenji era increíblemente feo, Kagome se dio cuenta de inmediato, pero el hanyou alto y deforme también tenía ojos amables y cicatrices cubrían su cuerpo.  
"Los aldeanos han estado atacando regularmente a mi niño y tratando de matarlo". explicó la anciana al ver la pregunta en sus ojos "Y Jinenji es demasiado amable para protegerse, demasiado miedo de lastimarlos ..." un suspiro "Yo solía ser capaz de protegerlo, pero estoy viejo ahora ... "  
Con un resignado encogimiento de hombros se volvió hacia el campo" De todos modos, no estás aquí para escuchar los lamentos de una anciana, viniste por una razón ¿no? "  
"Necesitamos una cura contra el miasma". Tsukiko confirmó "Y escuchamos que el jardín de tu hijo creció una panacea que funcionaría en una amplia gama de venenos ..."

Jinenji asintió, parecía menos asustado ahora que estaban hablando de un tema con el que se sentía cómodo y rápidamente reunió la cura que habían venido, explicando que tendrían que hervir las hierbas para que funcionen.  
"Bueno, será mejor que te vayas ahora". la madre de hanyou dijo, brusca pero no cruelmente "O te verás desenredado en nuestros problemas".  
"Todavía estamos esperando a mi tío". la princesa lobo contradijo ligeramente "Y no necesitas preocuparte por nosotros ..."  
La anciana refunfuñó un poco pero no protestó y pronto, Kagome estaba haciendo preguntas sobre el campo a Jinenji, mientras ayudaba al mismo tiempo, eso es hasta que vio un gusano y saltó hacia atrás con un grito de niña, aterrorizada.

Desde el banco donde estaba sentada, hablando con la madre de hanyou, su amigo de la infancia no pudo evitar reírse de la situación ridícula, mientras que la anciana comentó: "No le teme a mi hijo, pero tiene este tipo de reacción ante un pequeño "Esta chica es realmente única".  
"Ella siempre ha sido así". Tsukiko sonrió, después de todo, incluso en la comunidad mágica moderna, la apariencia de Jinenji sobresalía como un pulgar dolorido, pero la joven miko era demasiado abierta para que algo como eso la detuviera de hacer amigos.

"Pero de nuevo, tú también, no todos los días veo humanos y youkai viajando juntos". la anciana señaló "Es bueno ver que las cosas están cambiando ..."  
"Las cosas cambiarán". el hime confirmó, sabiendo que la anciana estaba pensando en la forma en que su hijo fue rechazado por todos "No ahora, pero lo harán". luego se levantó abruptamente, la atención atrapada por algo que los humanos no podían sentir "Los aldeanos están llegando". le informó a la anciana "Y están agitados".  
"Aquí para tratar de matar a mi pobre pronto otra vez entonces". el otro comentó con un suspiro, pero acero en sus ojos "¡Bueno, no hoy! ¡No mientras viva!"

Tsukiko asintió con respeto, impresionada por la solitaria mujer humana que había pasado su vida protegiendo a su hijo; esto no era algo que se pudiera ver todos los días, especialmente en esta época en que las mujeres eran menos respetadas que los hombres ...  
Pronto, ella Le informaron a Kagome y Jinenji sobre los visitantes que ingresaron, y efectivamente, en cuestión de minutos, llegaron, afirmando en voz alta una vez más que el hanyou era el culpable de los crímenes recientes, pero que no tuvieron la valentía de acercarse lo suficiente y mantenerse a salvo. distancia y arrojando rocas en su dirección.  
"¡Así es como pagas nuestra bondad, Jinenji! ¡Todo este tiempo te dejamos quedarte aquí y empiezas a matarnos!"  
"¡Bastardo!"

"¿Amabilidad?" Kagome finalmente estalló, la miko perdió su temperamento ahora que se enfrentaba a los aldeanos con obstinación "¡Llamas bondad de comportamiento! Acosar a alguien que no se defiende y acusarlo de crímenes que no cometió! Eres todo un grupo de cobardes! "  
"¡Ignora a la moza, ella vino con youkai también!"

La joven miko jadeó, ya que lo siguiente que arrojó no era una roca, sino flechas encendidas, dirigidas hacia la pequeña cabaña, bajo los ojos incrédulos de la madre y el hijo.  
Fue entonces cuando la loba soltó el control que había estado ejerciendo constantemente sobre su temperamento durante los últimos días con el fin de acostumbrarse a su nueva naturaleza ardiente ...  
El aura abrasadora hizo que los aldeanos se estremecieran de terror, sin embargo, Kagome se dio cuenta, ni ella ni Jinenji y su madre sintieron incomodidad por las llamas que bailaban alrededor del youkai, ni el campo se lastimó. Aún así, el fuego tenía que ser real, ya que las flechas que lo atravesaban se consumían una tras otra, dejando la cabaña intacta.

"¡Youkai!" gritó un aldeano aterrorizado  
"¡Bruja!" otro agregó, con tanto miedo  
"¿Se supone que esos son insultos?" la princesa se preguntó sin hacer nada, después de todo, ella era la primera, y había sido la última

No se dio ninguna respuesta, por miedo, tanto como por falta de tiempo, como un youkai ciempiés gigante, que parecía mucho menos evolucionado que el que había arrastrado a Kagome al pozo por primera vez, irrumpió detrás de los aldeanos, un horda de youkai más jóvenes a su alrededor "¡Ahora mis hijos! ¡Vayan a cazar!"  
Con eso, los humanos entraron en pánico, dándose cuenta de que realmente habían tenido miedo del monstruo equivocado, y varios habrían muerto aquí y allá, si Kagome, Tsukiko pero también Jineji no hubieran saltado a la pelea, forzando a la horda a regresar bajo su aturdimiento ojos, pronto ayudados por InuYasha "Para el momento en que rastreé el olor hasta su nido", el inu hanyou explicó cuando llegó "¡ya estaban en camino hacia aquí!"

Aunque no fue una pelea difícil, todavía había muchas criaturas recién nacidas con solo una obsesión en mente: darse un festín con carne humana, pero la verdadera sorpresa vino cuando fue Jinenji quien abordó a la madre youkai, salvando a otra más aldeano.  
Kagome parecía lista para apresurarse a ayudar a la hanyou de buen corazón, pero tanto su madre como Tsukiko la retenían

"Sólo mira." el lobo sonrió  
"¿Pero por qué?" la chica preguntó, reiki todavía inundando su arma  
"Porque Jinenji es amable, y siempre tuvo a su madre a su lado, nunca luchó ..." respondió Tsukiko

Su voz, aunque tranquila, se podía escuchar con toda claridad, como si el sonido de la batalla se hubiera apagado para ella, o mejor dicho, se dio cuenta Kagome, porque solo Jinenji se había quedado peleando, todos los youkai ya habían vencido ...  
"Y porque de eso, los aldeanos olvidaron que, como hanyou, Jinenji era mucho más fuerte que ellos, y decidieron que podían hacer lo que quisieran ... "su sonrisa se volvió perversa". Deje que vean lo que los hanyou que han escogido durante años podrían haber hecho. a ellos si él así lo quisiera ".

Con un grito gutural y utilizando por primera vez su monstruosa fuerza, el hanyou terminó el ciempiés frente a ellos con sus propias manos, bajo los ojos abiertos de los aldeanos, ambos aterrorizados fuera de sí y asombrados. Entonces el chico amable se volvió hacia ellos, entregando hierbas para los heridos, y el terror dejó lugar a la gratitud y la vergüenza.  
Pronto en el campo humanos y youkai se mezclaron, ayudando a los heridos, mientras los aldeanos que no habían sido heridos se volvieron hacia el feo hanyou "Te ayudaremos a limpiar el campo". dijeron, y aunque las disculpas no fueron dichas, se entendieron fácilmente

"¿Sabes por qué Jinenji se ve así?" Tsukiko le preguntó a su madre que estaba poniendo el campo de nuevo en orden.  
"Bueno, siempre asumí que porque él era un hanyou, su forma estaba a medio camino entre la de su padre youkai y la de mi ser humano ..." frunció el ceño "Pero mirando bonita chico aquí mismo ", agregó mirando a InuYasha" Supongo que esta no es la verdadera respuesta ".  
"Lo es y lo es". el ookami respondió enigmáticamente, antes de decir algo más que preguntar "¿Apuesto a que estaba menos deformado cuando era más joven?"  
"Él era." la anciana asintió

"El problema es que nunca le enseñaron a usar o canalizar su youki". Tsukiko explicó: "Él canaliza un poco de sus poderes en el campo, de lo contrario había sido alcanzado por su sangre youkai hace mucho tiempo ... Pero qué pequeña cantidad termina en la tierra, ayudándola a crecer esa panacea útil". casi lo suficiente dada la cantidad de poder que satura su cuerpo ".  
Al ver que ni madre ni hijo realmente entendían lo que el youkai estaba diciendo, fue InuYasha quien resopló. "Lo que el cachorro está diciendo es que tu hijo es demasiado poderoso y necesita entrenamiento. Una vez que aprenda a controlar a su youki, debería regresar a un forma más como la mía ".

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, sin atreverse realmente a creer en él, y Tsukiko asintió con la cabeza "Precisamente. Viendo que el padre de Jinenji le dejó un campo tan hermoso, dudo que te haya abandonado ... Así que supongo que está muerto, y es por eso que no lo hizo Vuelve a entrenar a su hijo, pero esa es la esencia: un hanyou debe aprender a ser humano y youkai. Y aunque te las arreglaste muy bien solo, sigues siendo humano, y no sabías nada sobre la educación youkai que necesitaba ".

"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?" La madre de Jinenji preguntó, ansiosa por darle cualquier ventaja que pudiera a su hijo mientras estuviera viva.  
"Tengo un retenedor en Edo trabajando con su miko local". Tsukiko asintió con la cabeza "Hablaré con los dos. Haz que Jinenji se presente allí al menos dos veces al mes y lo iniciarán sobre la base de la meditación y el control youki, y le enseñarán cómo funciona la sociedad youkai".

Con eso su aura se encendió, lo suficientemente sutil, que ni los aldeanos ni el hanyou sin entrenamiento se dieron cuenta - pero ni Kagome ni InuYasha necesitaron la notificación para darse cuenta de lo que su alfa acababa de hacer al mezclar brevemente su aura con el hanyou ...

 **[¡Sistema político** actualizado!  
 **Jinenji** (hanyou nivel 39) se ha agregado como un retenedor de Shadow Pack: + 25XP]

"Aún demasiado amable", InuYasha se burló de su sobrina cuando se despidieron "regalando su protección así".  
"Pronto se dará cuenta, y será una bendición para nuestra casa y paquete".  
"Eso lo hará". el hanyou no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo "Este tipo de poder indómito no es frecuente, y con un poco de entrenamiento se convertirá en un activo real".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Kagome se preguntó, sin ver realmente lo que los otros dos tenían.  
"Mientras que él no es un luchador, Jinenji logró aprender por sí mismo a imbuir sus cultivos con su youki sin ningún entrenamiento ..." explicó su alfa "En otras palabras, tiene una muy buena potencial para convertirse en un hábil herbolario y potionero, ya que las plantas mejoradas se pueden convertir en poderosas pociones ".  
"Y no hay muchos youkai buenos en estas cosas. La mayoría están demasiado ocupados aprendiendo a sobrevivir, hanyou en particular, para enfocarse en tal habilidad. Pero ahora entre la impresionante protección de su madre durante sus años más jóvenes, y ahora el Protección de la Casa de la Luna, él será capaz de crecer realmente en sus habilidades ".

Kagome asintió pensativamente, mientras que la movida de Tsukiko al extender su protección sin que su madre ni su hijo se dieran cuenta de que realmente les había hecho una bondad, pero que a cambio la beneficiaría en el futuro, mientras Jinenji aprendía más acerca de su regalo. Ella sonrió, al final parecía una elección correcta, ya que era en beneficio de todos.

¤.¤.¤

"¡Aburrido aburrido aburrido!" La voz de InuYasha, más bien baja al principio, había aumentado con cada afirmación "¡Han pasado semanas y nada! ¡No es un pequeño rumor, ni el jirón de un fragmento!"  
"Lo que quiere decir tío por semanas es casi dos semanas", Tsukiko se burló de Shippou, "un hanyou tan rudo nunca aprendió a permanecer quieto más de unos minutos después de todo".  
"Ya veo." el kitsune afecta a tomar sus palabras en serio "Eso explica mucho ..."

"¡Oye! ¡Podrían ustedes dos cortarlo!" el inu hanyou dijo bruscamente: "¡No puedes decir que esto no está afectando tus nervios también, te he visto inquietarse!"  
"Bueno, aunque es realmente inquietante no haber escuchado nada acerca de los fragmentos o de Naraku en casi catorce días, debes recordar que estaba muy lastimado la última vez que lo vio", le recordó su sobrina  
"Feh. Supongo " un encogimiento de hombros "Es solo que el entrenamiento es bueno y todo, pero todos los días que pasamos sin hacer nada es otro día en que los fragmentos quedan sembrando el caos fuera de nuestra vista ..."  
"Por supuesto". el alfa asintió con más seriedad - InuYasha tenía razón después de todo

Desde su regreso de la aldea de Jinenji, habían pasado su tiempo en Edo, con Kagome aprovechando el tiempo de inactividad estudiando intensamente tanto el curso normal como el de miko, y pasando todo el tiempo posible con su familia, al igual que Tsukiko, y tampoco toda la manada permaneció inactiva, entrenando tanto individualmente como en grupo tan pronto como Sango, Kirara y Padfoot fueron mejores, pero la calma no estaba haciendo nada por sus nervios, incluso si el atrevido hanyou lo estaba expresando al máximo. ..  
"Ya que viajar sin una pista no estaba haciendo nada por nosotros, tomé Myouga". la joven princesa lobo anunció  
"Guau", Kagome hizo una mueca "¡realmente debiste haber estado desesperado!"

"Bueno, claramente dejó caer la pelota donde estaba InuYasha-oji-san, pero aun así tenía información de sonido cuando el pueblo de Sango y el campo de Jinenji estaban preocupados ..." el youkai reconoció a regañadientes "Acaba de pasar", agregó. ¡y tenía noticias! "  
Kagome tuvo que reprimir un bufido cuando los oídos de Shippou e InuYasha se movieron hacia adelante, ambos ansiosos por mudarse - el equipo había estado practicando sus talentos cambiantes de forma - y haciendo imposible perder su naturaleza canina ...  
"Está lloviendo sangre en una pueblo a unos tres días de aquí ". Tsukiko anunció, aturdiendo a su paquete "Sangre, y carne youkai".  
"¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?" InuYasha saltó sobre sus pies "¡Vamos!"

El resto de la manada se rió de su impaciencia, pero pronto se despidieron y volvieron a estar en el camino, un Kohaku mucho más saludable que renunciaba a ellos por parte de Kaede y Rouyakan.  
Les tomó un par de días llegar al pueblo que Myouga había mencionado, y desde allí, era bastante fácil seguir el miasma de una montaña cercana. Allí, encontraron un agujero excavando en la profundidad de la montaña.  
"Los humanos normales no están hechos para resistir ese miasma". Miroku comentó cuando tuvo una buena sensación de la pura maldad que impregnaba el lugar "Sin nuestro vínculo con el paquete, la mayoría de nosotros se vería seriamente afectado".  
"El youki de Tsuki-chan, InuYasha y Shippou-chan nos está protegiendo". Kagome entendió fácilmente gracias a sus lecciones de miko

Un maullido de protesta.  
"Y Kirara, lo siento".  
"¿No Padfoot?" Sango no pudo evitar comentar  
"Él tiene Reiki, no Youki". Tsukiko corrigió distraídamente, sentidos más centrados en el túnel en el que estaban

"Derecha." Sango asintió, porque los Grimm parecían más un youkai, solía olvidar que técnicamente era un poderoso servidor sagrado.  
Pronto, habían llegado al final del túnel en el que estaban. "¡Eso no es una montaña!" Kagome se dio cuenta, sus ojos se abrieron "¡Es un volcán dormido!"  
"Y hay una barrera". Añadió Miroku, el sacerdote enfocándose de inmediato en lo que parecía más inmediatamente importante "Una barrera hecha para atrapar youkai ..." sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de cuál era el propósito de la barrera "¡Kodoku!"  
"Er ..."

"Una trampa gigante, obligando a todos los youkai a pelear entre ellos, el ganador absorbiendo los poderes del perdedor". Tsukiko explicó sombríamente "Una manera rápida pero mortal de obtener poder".  
"Estamos ... todavía no estamos en eso, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Shippou, su voz temblaba ligeramente  
"Incluso si lo fuéramos", su alfa tranquilizó al kit "Nuestro lazo con el paquete es más fuerte que este hechizo". una sonrisa divertida "Y Kagome tiene más que suficiente poder para disiparlo, incluso si todavía no tiene control sobre sus dones, sin siquiera hablar sobre las habilidades de Miroku".

Mientras ella decía eso, la última pelea había terminado en el pozo, terminando en una lluvia de sangre que explicaba las misteriosas lluvias sangrientas en el pueblo vecino, mientras que la forma del vencedor cambiaba a medida que absorbía el poder del que acababa de terminar apagado.  
La barrera, probablemente perturbada por la presencia de varios youkai, se estremeció, pero no se rompió, para consternación del último youkai que estaba de pie. Al mirar a su alrededor, finalmente vio el paquete "Ah, ya veo". se rió. "¡Supongo que primero tengo que deshacerme de ti, debilucho!"  
Presionado, InuYasha habría perdido los estribos, si no fuera porque Tsukiko lo detuvo "Eso no es todo". ella contradijo "La barrera no está bajando porque no fue hecha para".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
Como para responder la pregunta, el aire latió cuando una nueva presencia se sintió de repente.

"¡Los fragmentos de Shikon!" Kagome jadeó  
"Naraku." InuYasha completó "¡Debería haber adivinado que él era el que estaba detrás de esto!"  
El resto de la manada asintió, completamente de acuerdo con su beta, desde que supieron de su existencia, era la primera vez que pasaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar nada de su enemigo, incluso si era por sus heridas. ...

En cuanto al malvado hanyou, como lo fue él, no se había dado cuenta de que estaban presentes, probablemente gracias a la concentración de youki presente en el volcán y, como tal, fue tomado por sorpresa cuando la manada saltó hacia él, aprovechando el la barrera se está rompiendo para atacar.  
Aún así - joven puede ser un hanyou, Naraku tenía muy buenos instintos sobrevivientes, y como tal se estaba alejando de Tessaiga antes de darse cuenta de que estaba allí, todo el tiempo moviéndose hacia el youkai victorioso del kodoku ...

"¡Está buscando absorberlo!" Kagome se dio cuenta, recordando la afirmación de Tsukiko de que el kumo - araña - podía tomar los poderes de youkai; con eso corrió hacia el youkai, con el objetivo de purificarlo antes de que su enemigo pudiera obtener más poderes.  
Realizando sus intenciones, los ojos hanyou se oscurecieron y se descuidó, evitando apenas uno de los ataques de Miroku mientras trataba de llegar al youkai más rápido: la alabarda de agua lo rozó, destruyendo la piel de mandril que llevaba puesta y revelando que su cuerpo debajo era más madera que carne; después de todos los miembros que se estaban regenerando, aunque no era tan imposible para los youkai y poderosos hanyou como para los humanos, todavía era un proceso largo, a menudo engendrando años o incluso décadas ...

Shippou se había ido rápidamente para ayudar a Kagome, haciendo sonreír a Tsukiko - su entrenamiento estaba claramente pagando, el kit claramente ya estaba en camino de convertirse en el temible guerrero que ella sabía que llegaría a ser.  
Sango estaba menos acostumbrada a pelear con ellos, pero era una tajiya lo suficientemente habilidosa que lo compensaba con creces, pero aún tenía problemas para mantener una mente racional cuando se trataba del hombre que había matado a tantas personas y familiares de ella, como tal Padfoot fue forzado a sacarla de una de las represalias del hombre, dándole la apertura que necesitaba para llegar a su objetivo ...  
Una vez que el proceso de asimilación había comenzado, no había nada que lo detuviera, la ola de poder alrededor del hanyou demasiado denso para ser perforado, no es que no lo intentaran, aunque solo duró un par de segundos.

"Jugaría un poco más, el hanyou recién renacido se burló, su youki arremolinándose alrededor de él para reformar su pelaje habitual" ¡pero tengo otros planes en el fuego! "  
Con eso se fue, tan rápido ni siquiera Tsukiko tiempo para reaccionar.  
"¡Ese bastardo!"  
Mientras que el resto del pacto no juraba tan fuerte como InuYasha - no estaban tan atrás, todos inquietos por el hecho de que el hanyou había logrado defenderlos de manera bastante efectiva a pesar de que había sido herido ... y ahora no solo estaba completamente curado, sino que era mucho más poderoso que antes, como confirmaron los agudos sentidos de Tsukiko ...

Era una manada que aún sentía el aguijón de la derrota al salir del volcán dormido, no hacia Edo, sino hacia el Este, ya que habían captado un rumor sobre varios fragmentos allí mientras hablaban a los aldeanos de la aldea donde había estado lloviendo sangre. los había llevado al kodoku ...  
Después de unos días en el camino, los ojos de Tsukiko se abrieron de par en par, ella sentía una presencia familiar. Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para abrir la boca que en una gran nube de polvo y humo, un anciano y un buey de tres ojos aparecieron, Myoga posado en uno de los grandes cuernos de la bestia.

¤.¤.¤

"Hu" el hombre encogido murmuró, repentinamente acercándose a InuYasha "¿Se supone que el mocoso dominó Kaze no Kizu realmente?"  
"¿Dominado?" repitió el hanyou, antes de bufar "¡Como si! No sé por qué crees el viejo y molesto tic, viejo ..." contestó honestamente, tras haber deducido por Tsukiko una postura bastante relajada de que reconocía al youkai, y no lo consideraba una amenaza "¡pero solo he logrado aprender la primera forma de ese ataque!" completó, algo que sabía no solo gracias al Juego del Caos, sino también porque las innumerables horas de entrenamiento le pagaban lo suficiente como para que ahora supiera lo suficiente sobre el arma como para adivinar que solo estaba rascando la superficie de sus habilidades.

"¿Oh?" el youkai levantó una ceja impresionado "No esperaba tal idea". admitió "Aún así, estoy aquí de todos modos, ¡así que saca tu espada!"  
El hanyou miró a su alfa, y al verla asentir, obedeció fácilmente, preguntándose si el recién llegado lo quería con él, el siguiente comentario fue un martillo largo que venía hacia él, o más bien a Tessaiga, e InuYasha fue rechazado por la mayoría de sus manadas ojos sorprendidos  
"El sonido no ha madurado todavía". el youkai atacante comentó sin hacer nada, saltando fuera del camino ágilmente antes de atrapar el arma ahora atacante con una gran vestimenta de cuero "astillada aquí y allá, y necesitando un buen afilado pero bastante bien cuidado". notó, sorpresa visible una vez más en sus ojos

Con eso él saltó hacia atrás, e InuYasha detuvo su ataque cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro había terminado su examen improvisado.  
"Soy Totosai". finalmente se presentó "Y yo soy el herrero que creó tu espada".  
"Sin embargo, no creo que hayas venido solo para echar un vistazo a tu creación, ¿verdad?"  
"¡Absolutamente! ¡He venido a juzgar tu dominio de Tessaiga! ¡Y si no pasas mi prueba, la destruiré yo mismo!" el youkai afirmó con calma

Entre la fuerte reacción de su paquete, la falta de protesta de Tsukiko no era difícil de notar, así que pronto se volvieron hacia ella, preguntándose sobre su calma.  
"No eres uno para destruir tu creación sin razón". el joven hime comentó "Y el dominio de un arma como Tessaiga no se gana en unas pocas semanas o meses, viene con años de uso, tú lo sabes bien ... Entonces, ¿de qué tipo de prueba estás hablando, Totosai? "  
Finalmente tomando nota de la joven, el viejo youkai la miró - entonces, con los ojos puestos en la luna azul, saltó hacia atrás, claramente más por instinto que por otra cosa  
"¡Ah! ¡El mocoso se reprodujo!"

"Te lo dije." Murmuró Myouga  
"Estás senil y no pudiste dar información confiable sobre tu cargo principal, ¿por qué iba a creerte?"  
"¡Tengo la mitad de tu edad! Y vi a InuYasha usar el Kaze no Kizu, ¡no mentí!"  
La discusión no fue más allá, cuando los ojos de Tsukiko se aligeraron repentinamente, haciendo que su paquete adivinara que había un recién llegado, uno con el que estaban más familiarizados ...

Efectivamente, una silueta serpenteante de dos cabezas pronto fue vista volando hacia ellos, un jinete regio saltó al suelo antes de que la bestia incluso hubiera aterrizado.  
"¿Dónde está mi espada Totosai?"  
El youkai retrocedió bajo los ojos fríos y el intento mortal de matar, saltando para esconderse detrás de un InuYasha desconcertado.  
"¡No hice uno!" replicó, lleno de valentía ahora que había alguien entre él y el señor Daiyoukai "¡Ya tienes uno de mi creación!"  
"¡Y ya te dije que no tengo uso para una espada que no mata!" Sesshoumaru replicó, algo acaloradamente por toda su calma habitual  
"Aunque realmente no me gusta el desprecio de Chi-chi-uue por Tessaiga," Tsukiko eligió este momento para comentar "No veo tampoco por qué te niegas a hacer una espada para él, después de todo, ya pasó la edad en que deberías haberlo hecho lo convirtió en un arma para la mayoría de edad. Lo mismo para oji-san ".

Ante eso, ambos hermanos miraron inquisitivamente al herrero, repentinamente preguntándose lo mismo ... Después de que ambos fueran adultos con respecto a la tradición youkai, y esto era todo lo que se necesitaba antes de ser otorgado un arma de mayoría de edad. ¡Incluso Tsukiko, con menos de un siglo de edad, tuvo uno!  
Como no esperaba la pregunta, Totosai tropezó, luego de pensarlo, murmuró "Bueno, no es como si explícitamente me dijera que no te dijera ..."

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada, curiosos ahora que se dieron cuenta de que el viejo youkai realmente tenía una razón.  
"Tessaiga y Tenseiga son potentes armas, que no habría diseñado para nadie más que Inu no Taishou". el herrero comenzó "Así que cuando escuché que le pasaría la espada a sus hijos, fui naturalmente cauteloso". al ver a ambos Inu "¡No parece darse cuenta de lo peligrosa que esta hoja podría estar en las manos equivocadas!"  
"El poder sobre la vida y la muerte no puede ser manejado por cualquiera".

Por supuesto, fue Tsukiko quien escuchó estar de acuerdo, con los ojos teñidos de verde. Los ojos de Totosai brillaron en interés al darse cuenta de esto, y finalmente se enfocaron en su aura, entendiendo en un instante lo que ella era.

"De hecho, joven Seishi-hime". el herrero confirmó "Pero había subestimado al gran perro", continuó, divertido "porque, por supuesto, había una razón detrás de este legado. Una razón que me confió, junto con el destino de las espadas. Yo juzgaría a ambos hermanos, y si cumplen los criterios establecidos por su padre, obtienen el derecho de conservar la espada y tener su arma de mayoría de edad ".  
"Entonces, ¿por qué esperar hasta ahora?" InuYasha preguntó "¡Han pasado siglos desde que Oyaji murió!"  
"Bueno, no podría juzgar bien a un cachorro, ¿verdad?" el herrero replicó con vehemencia "Pero como tu hermano decidió que te merecías esto", añadió señalando la marca del paquete de hanyou

"Y has logrado el Kaze no Kizu, ya sea su forma básica, luego, entre eso, y la insistencia del otro hermano, le hago una espada, ¡realmente ya no podía volver a empujarlo!"  
"¡Bueno, entonces adelante!" el hanyou resopló, farfulló falsamente tratando de ocultar la inquietud ante la posibilidad de perder la reliquia de su padre, y al mismo tiempo, la emoción ante la idea de que dicha prueba había sido dejada atrás por el padre de  
Sesshoumaru, si no lo verbalizaba, parecía transmitir la misma demanda con sus ojos.

El herrero miró a los dos hermanos especulativamente, luego con un bufido asintió con la cabeza "Lo haré, supongo". su tono cambió "Pero ten cuidado, incluso si ganas mi aprobación hoy, ambos claramente están bastante lejos de haber dominado todo su potencial".  
"¡Keh! ¡Por supuesto que sabemos tanto!" InuYasha replicó por los dos, y una vez más su anciano pareció estar de acuerdo, haciendo reflexionar a Tsukiko que probablemente era la primera vez que ambos habían estado en la misma onda.

Totosai asintió, aparentemente satisfecho con la respuesta, luego, después de un momento de silencio, comentó: "¡Bueno, adelante, mocosos! ¡Lucha!"  
"Er ... ¿no se supone que debes probarlos?" Kagome señaló, todos a su alrededor igual de desconcertados por la repentina exigencia de  
"¡Bah! ¡No digas tonterías, niño, soy un herrero, no un luchador!"

"Supongo que es una buena ocasión para probar tu progreso como cualquier otro". Sesshoumaru comentó en su usual tono de inactividad, todo el comportamiento cambió de repente  
"¡Keh! ¡No me subestimes!" InuYasha replicó con una sonrisa salvaje  
"Oh, pero no hermano pequeño". el anciano inu afirmó mientras corría hacia él.  
El hanyou apenas esquivó el ataque, pero de inmediato se apresuró a regresar a la pelea, descartando con solo pensar la notificación que acababa de aparecer en la Interfaz del Caos.

 **[Evento LV150! Una vez más en la brecha ...** **  
** **Objetivo:** sobrevivir a la "Prueba de mejora" de Sesshoumaru **Objetivo de**  
 **bonificación:** obtener la aprobación de Totosai  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 50XP, +1 Habilidad de lucha de principiante Tomo al completar  
 **Recompensa de bonificación:** +100XP, desbloquea la **ventaja de afilar de Totosai** (Tessaiga evoluciona hacia un elemento de nivelación) al finalizar]

"¡No es justo!" Tsukiko se quejó mientras los dos hermanos luchaban "¿Cómo es que se divierten?"  
"Tu definición de diversión es realmente retorcida, Tsuki-chan". Kagome comentó con una mirada incrédula "¡Tratar de mutilarse no se supone que sea divertido!"

"De todos modos", interrumpió el viejo herrero, con los ojos centrados en ambas chicas al mismo tiempo. "¿Cómo es que puedo sentir que ambos poseen mi trabajo cuando nunca los había visto antes, pequeña diosa, miko pequeña?"  
"Somos viajeros del tiempo". Respondió sin rodeos el ookami, haciendo que su amiga sudorosa cayera de la manera casual en que dejaba caer una respuesta tan inesperada.  
O tal vez no tan inesperada, ya que el herrero solo murmuró un pensativo "¡Por supuesto!" en respuesta todo mientras continúas viendo pelear a los dos hermanos.

O más bien, Sesshoumaru juega con apenas aferrarse a InuYasha.  
Aún así, el hanyou había mejorado claramente ya que ahora estaba logrando sobrevivir solo donde apenas se las arreglarían como manada unas semanas antes, Kagome notó - Miroku, a su lado llegando claramente a la misma conclusión, si ella estaba escuchando correctamente qué él estaba explicando a Sango.

En cuanto a su alfa, la joven estaba ahora perezosamente apoyada en una de las ramas más bajas de un árbol cercano, Canuto acostado a su lado. Kagome hizo una doble toma - suspiraron mientras confirmaba, si solo para sí misma, que sí, Padfoot realmente de alguna manera se había subido a un árbol para dormir en él ... ¿Qué tipo de perro, incluso uno sagrado, hizo eso? Tsukiko no vio un problema con la situación ya que estaba viendo a padre y tío pelear, como uno vería un partido en la televisión, palomitas de maíz en las manos - la joven miko se preguntó si abusar de su **Inventario** para guardar dulces no debería ir en contra de algún tipo de la ley sagrada, pero claramente no parecía ser el caso ...

Un apaciguado Kaze no Kizu finalmente le dio a InuYasha la ventaja el tiempo suficiente para poder golpear a su hermano, el inu youkai se vio obligado a saltar fuera del camino del ataque, que incluso cuando aún no estaba completo era peligroso. , solo se rozó la cadera con las garras de su hermano, el hanyou se agachó para sorprenderlo.  
"He visto lo que quiero". Totosai anunció que ambos hermanos estaban retrocediendo para preparar su próximo ataque

Ambos se volvieron hacia él, con la cabeza inclinada en el mismo movimiento canino, y Totosai anunció "Sesshoumaru-sama," frunciendo el ceño "Realmente no entiendo por qué, pero recientemente has obtenido una pequeña medida de aprobación por parte de la Tenseiga". los ojos inu youkai se iluminaron sorprendidos por la afirmación "Pruébame que tiene razón, domina su primera habilidad, y te convertiré en una arma de madurez digna de un señor". prometió antes de volverse hacia el hanyou "En cuanto a ti, eres blando". afirmó, luego continuó deteniendo cualquier protesta antes de que pudiera ser verbalizada "Así que afilaré esa espada para ti".  
"¿Eh?"  
"¡Tessaiga es un arma demasiado peligrosa para cualquier youkai sediento de sangre! Mientras lucha por ti,

 **[¡Meta completa!** \+ 50XP, +1 Destino de lucha de principiante ¡  
 **Objetivo de bonificación de** tomo **completo!** \+ 100XP, **beneficio de afilado de Totosai** (Tessaiga se convierte en un elemento de nivelación) desbloqueado]

[ **Tessaiga con** arma bloqueada **(LV100:** \+ 300Damage / + 1000HP) evoluciona a arma de nivelación **Tessaiga (LV1** : +3 St, +10 de daño, +1 de daño de aire, +1 de mejora de espacio)]  
 **[Inu no Taishou's Protection** Enhancement utilizado en **Tessaiga (LV1)** !  
\+ 1000HP]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Tessaiga ahora es el nivel 101!  
+30 St, +198 de daño, +16 de daño de aire, +1 de espacio de mejora]

Los ojos de InuYasha se ensancharon cuando recibió a Tessaiga, la diferencia apenas perceptible a simple vista, ya que parecía que el herrero solo lo había limpiado y afilado, pero el poder que sentía en la cuchilla era muy diferente al anterior, algo que no funcionó. escape del resto de la manada y del inu youkai mientras todos miran apreciativamente la espada.  
Hecho el trabajo, Totosai desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido.

¤.¤.¤

"¡Mi señor! ¿No lo estás siguiendo?"  
Mientras la molesta voz hacía eco, la manada finalmente se dio cuenta de que el retenedor de Sesshoumaru había estado allí todo el tiempo, escondido detrás de su montura - el youkai lo miró con desdén "¿Por qué debería hacer algo tan inútil?" preguntó retóricamente antes de finalmente ignorarlo nuevamente, volviéndose hacia InuYasha "Has mejorado". él notó "Bueno". -añadió, antes de despedir a su hermano, para dirigirse hacia su hija, con los ojos medio divertidos y medio sorprendidos de su hermano, que todavía no podía creer que su hermano aparentemente frío había cambiado tan rápido cuando se trataba de la diosa-niña que él d solo visto dos veces

"Musume".  
Los ojos jóvenes de ookami se calentaron como siempre cuando su padre estaba cerca, pero ella se mantuvo en la respuesta tradicional, inclinándose a modo de saludo "Chichi-ue".  
"Su paquete ha crecido una vez más". el inu comentó  
"Viajamos mucho". ella respondió como única explicación  
"Has vuelto a encontrar ese hanyou". afirmó en lugar de preguntar  
"Puede que no sea tan poderoso, es peligroso". Tsukiko dijo, como siempre entendía en la frase corta todo lo que su padre quería saber "Odia a Oji-san, ha maldecido a Miroku-san y ha matado a la mayoría de la gente de Sango-chan. Y también está detrás de los fragmentos".  
"Los señores han decidido que un hanyou no podría ser un peligro para nuestra sociedad". su padre anunció, disgusto bastante claro en su tono - informándole de una vez que el hanyou estaba sembrando bastantes problemas que los Cardenales Lores tuvieron que discutir si declarándolo un enemigo de todos los youkai, y que el resultado negativo del voto no fue lo está haciendo

Suspiró - en esta época, su padre apenas comenzaba a ser respetado por los otros tres señores, que nunca hubieran descartado su opinión tan fácilmente en su propio tiempo, y los poderosos aunque jóvenes Daiyoukai claramente despreciaban la situación.  
"Usualmente no usas Ah-Un para patrullas cortas". Tsukiko notó que habían vagado hacia el dragón de dos cabezas, que ronroneaba bajo sus cuidados.  
"El señor del Este no es tan estúpido como los otros dos". Sesshoumaru dijo sin rodeos: "Estamos teniendo una conversación sobre una alianza contra la molestia".  
"Pero no puedes matarlo por el Decreto del Señor, ¿verdad?"  
"Nada en eso nos prohíbe proteger nuestro territorio".

Ella sonrió, parece que aún siendo joven y todavía obsesionado con el poder, su padre ya tomó sus deberes como Señor lo suficientemente en serio como para hacer todo lo posible por proteger a su pueblo.  
"Nos dirigimos al este también". Ella señaló que  
su padre sonrió ligeramente, captando su invitación sorda y aceptando de la misma manera que "Jaken, sal con Ah-Un, nos encontraremos allí".  
"Pero mi señor ..." el pequeño kappa comenzó a protestar, antes de detenerse tan rápido ante la fría mirada dirigida hacia él

"¡Feh!" fue la única reacción de InuYasha cuando se dio cuenta de que la manada estaba tomando el camino de nuevo - Sesshoumaru caminando al lado de su hija mayormente silenciosa mientras la chica borraba la cautela natural del paquete hacia el daiyoukai al hacer que todos se vieran atrapados en otra lección oral , esta vez señalando la diferencia en el conocimiento sobre youkai entre los santos sirvientes y tajiya y comparándolos con los hechos reales sobre ellos, incluso logrando que el daiyoukai mismo explique algunas cosas.  
Tres días más tarde, cuando se acercaban a la región de donde provenían los fragmentos de rumores, la atención de daiyoukai de ambos cabellos blancos se vio repentinamente atrapada. InuYasha y Shippou se dieron cuenta pero un latido de corazón más tarde ...  
"¡Sangre!"

"Y un fragmento ... pero se está desvaneciendo rápidamente ... ¡y se ha ido!" señaló Kagome  
"También está Youki dirigiéndose hacia nosotros, pero es bastante débil". Tsukiko notó - sin concertarse entre sí, la manada comenzó a moverse más rápido, Kagome subió a la espalda de Padfoot mientras que Sango y Miroku se fueron con Kirara  
Ahora yendo más rápido, pronto estaban en las afueras de una pequeña ciudad, el olor a sangre ahora había terminado -potencia incluso los humanos podrían sentirlo ...

"La manada de bestias de la tribu de lobos ha estado festejando". Sesshoumaru identificó con desdén fácil de escuchar en su voz  
"¿En humanos?" no podía dejar de susurrar débilmente a Kagome. "Sabía que algunos youkai lo hicieron pero aun así ..."  
"Al ver que es diferente". Asintió con la cabeza Tsukiko, ya por su lado amigo para consolarla - Shippou también saltando sobre el hombro de la joven miko

InuYasha y Sesshoumaru compartieron una mirada, los dos hermanos fueron los únicos en darse cuenta de que la joven Daiyoukai se estaba consolando tanto como a su amiga: "Todas las especies cohabitan en el futuro". el hanyou se dio cuenta una vez más, había entendido que significaba la paz con el ser sagrado y la aceptación del hanyou, también significaba que las especies humanas que comían deben haber cambiado su forma de ser, o se extinguieron, ahora agregó a su comprensión del futuro  
El Señor de Occidente lo entendió tan rápido como él, justo cuando la manada tropezó con el primer lobo youkai, las bestias no perdieron un segundo huyendo al ver la fría mirada daiyoukai, dejando a su última víctima sin haber tenido el tiempo para hacer una comida con la niña.

"Tan joven ..." susurró Kagome, tratando de contener un sollozo  
"Demasiado joven". Tsukiko hizo eco, e incluso si no estaba llorando, contrariamente a la miko, estaba igual de agitada, al igual que el resto de la manada.  
Usaba la parte del paquete que era de esta época podría ser, no lo hizo hacer ver a los niños pequeños muertos más fácil.

Incluso el frío Daiyoukai no pudo evitar dejar que una pizca de lástima se filtrara en sus ojos mientras se acercaba al cuerpo que ni siquiera estaba frío, dado lo que sabía sobre el niño humano, ella era casi tan vieja como su propia hija o el el kit que viajaba con su mochila, y la marca de una golpiza que no podría haber sido repartida por los lobos aún era visible bajo los mordiscos que habían acabado con su corta vida ...

Sesshoumaru casi no se dio cuenta de que Tenseiga estaba palpitando a su lado, hasta que de repente vio a varios pequeños oni verdes armados con armas largas.  
"Portador del féretro." Tsukiko, que había venido a su lado cuando sintió la Tenseiga, susurró "Los sirvientes de la muerte encargados de llevar las almas de los muertos al inframundo en esta era ..." explicó en voz baja.  
No había terminado de hablar de eso. Tenseiga ya se había quitado la funda y su padre la había usado por primera vez.  
Los cuatro pequeños sirvientes desaparecieron bajo la espada, directamente expulsados del mundo viviente, y un corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo ...

"Bueno", notó Tsukiko con una sonrisa divertida y aprobándolo suavemente. "Me parece que ganaste un poco de protección".  
Ante eso, la pequeña abrió sus ojos, y de alguna manera ellos brillaban con asombro "¡Los has enviado lejos! Me estaban llevando, ¡y luego se fueron!"  
La joven ceja de ookami se disparó ante la sincera afirmación, eso solo podía significar una cosa: la niña pequeña recordaba su breve muerte, algo que a su vez solo podía significar una cosa ...  
"Y una pequeña y poderosa miko". ella agregó a su comentario anterior

"Deberíamos seguir el rastro de los lobos". Dijo InuYasha, interrumpiendo, tan detestable como era, la linda escena "Probablemente sean los que tienen el fragmento, y si este es el resultado cada vez que comen ..."  
"Tienes razón". el alfa asintió con la cabeza, deber en la vanguardia de su mente una vez más "Bueno, supongo que aquí es donde parte nuestro camino".

"Por ahora, musume". el señor asintió, antes de mirar dudosamente a la pequeña niña humana que aparentemente ahora era su pupila  
"¡Rin se llama Rin!" ella anunció "¡Rin puede caminar!"  
"Va a estar débil por unos días". Tsukiko se contradijo, recordándole a su padre "Los humanos no son tan resistentes como nosotros". el Daiyoukai asintió, entendiendo que ella sabía mucho más sobre el tema que él, y que no podía dejar morir al niño por simple negligencia ahora que ella era suya para protegerlo, tendría que observar un poco cómo los humanos actuaban con sus descendientes "Por ahora, deja que monte a Padfoot hasta que te encuentres con Ah-Un".

Con eso, el paquete estaba en camino, mientras el daiyoukai se dirigía hacia su lado, Canuto y Rin con él.  
"Ella se parece a ti." la niña ya hablaba inocentemente "¡Ella es hermosa, como un ángel! ¡Y ella incluso estaba brillando cuando me estaba yendo, me hizo sentir mucho menos temeroso que los feos diablillos!"  
Sesshoumaru, incluso si no reaccionó abiertamente a la afirmación pero sí lo tomó en cuenta, ya sabía que su futura hija tenía el toque de muerte en su aura, y había sido testigo de su bondad con el mu onna, pero aparentemente incluso la niña había sentido, si no entendido, lo que realmente era ...

Luego su mente volvió a lo que su hija había dicho: tendría que entrenar a la joven miko antes de que se volviera peligrosa; al menos ahora sabía que el ser sagrado no tenía que estar entrenado para dañar solo a youkai, Kagome y su propia hija eran una prueba clara de ello.  
Incluso si no supiera cómo hacerlo, no podría ser tan complicado: había aprendido a dominar tanto sus poderes físicos como espirituales cuando era más joven antes de aprender los usos más avanzados del youki, y el reiki era solo un tipo especial. de poderes espirituales ...

Ajeno al infernal plan de entrenamiento que se estaba perfilando en su horizonte, Rin estaba charlando, ahora hablando con Padfoot, incluso pensó que no podía responder verbalmente, ya que a Sesshoumaru no parecía gustarle hablar demasiado.  
En cuanto a los Grimm, estaba conteniendo un gemido.  
Ella no era una niña mala, pero los dioses sabían que podía hablar a pocos kilómetros por hora ...

¤.¤.¤

Mientras tanto, Shadow's Pack había retomado el ritmo una vez más, siguiendo el rastro de las bestias que habían sido espantadas por Sesshoumaru - Kagome pronto sintió una vez más los fragmentos de Shikon que tenía antes, lo que demuestra que estaban en el camino correcto ...  
Y finalmente - alcanzaron a los lobos, mucho menos asustados ahora que Sesshoumaru no estaba allí. Por supuesto, Kagome se dio cuenta débilmente cuando Sango movió su Hiraikotsu, su alfa probablemente podría haber hecho lo mismo, pero luego nunca se habían puesto al día con los fragmentos aún moviéndose mucho más rápido que un youkai normal. En cuestión de minutos, las bestias se daban cuenta de que podían haber intentado morder algo demasiado grande para ellos, y con un largo aullido, les pedían ayuda.  
"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?"

El recién llegado parecía bastante salvaje para un daiyoukai, notó la joven miko, vestida con pieles y hablando tan groseramente como su propia versión beta, con quien ya estaba golpeando la cabeza ...  
"Los youkai de la tribu lobo no son daiyoukai," Tsukiko La contradijo ligeramente, como si le leyera la mente: "Son una de las pocas especies de youkai que nacen buscando humanos, pero viven en simbiosis con sus lobos y comparten los mismos instintos que ellos".  
"Oh. ¿Entonces no son ookami como tú?"  
"Ellos no están." Shippou confirmó que "los verdaderos ookami son realmente raros". explicó, recordando las lecciones de su propio padre "Es como la diferencia entre youko y nosotros kitsune ..."

Kagome habría preguntado más al respecto, pero los dos hombres de cabeza fuerte que se habían estado atacando verbalmente hasta ahora se estaban preparando para atacarse mutuamente, youki dando vueltas.  
El youkai de la tribu lobo era bastante bueno en eso, pronto notaron, cuando se dieron cuenta de que era lo suficientemente rápido para evitar los ataques de InuYasha, la joven miko se concentró en él, tratando de identificar de dónde venía la sensación habitual asociada a los fragmentos. .  
"¡Tiene tres fragmentos no contaminados!" ella anunció, claramente sorprendida "¡Dos en sus piernas, y una en su brazo derecho!"  
"¿Cómo pueden sus fragmentos estar intactos?" protestó Sango "¡Se come a los humanos!"  
"Ah, pero Tsuki-hime simplemente nos lo dijo, ¿no es cierto? Él sigue sus instintos, por lo que no come humanos como un acto malvado, simplemente no nos ve como algo más que alimento". Miroku fue quien explicó  
"En otras palabras, él no sabe nada mejor". Shippou señaló: "Puede parecer humano, debes pensarlo como si fuera un poderoso youkai bestia, solo otro de los lobos".

En cuanto a youkai dicho - sus ojos se agrandaron cuando InuYasha comenzó a enfocarse en su espada - y justo cuando el hanyou habría soltado el Kaze no Kizu, él saltó hacia atrás, los lobos siguieron su ejemplo "¡Eso olía realmente peligroso!" comentó, antes de soltar un agudo aullido "¡Vamos a retroceder por ahora!"  
"¡No puedo creer que se haya escapado!" protestó InuYasha en voz alta  
"Más al punto ... Olió lo peligroso que era tu Kaze no Kizu, ¡son algunos sentidos agudos e instintos de supervivencia!" señaló Miroku "Llegar a estos fragmentos podría ser más complicado de lo esperado ..."  
Con eso, volvieron al sendero de los lobos, que se dirigía a la profundidad de las montañas.

"Hay un nuevo regalo de youki". pronto apuntó a Shippou, ya que la versión beta se había perdido porque estaba demasiado concentrado en el camino  
"Y una sensación más malvada". agregó Kagome "Fragmentos que están dañados esta vez". ella completó frunciendo el ceño

 **[¡Búsqueda secundaria! El destino de un paquete ...**  
 **Objetivo:** seguir el rastro de lobos  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 25XP por objetivo, +1 Piedra de mejora al finalizar]

"Bueno, supongo que debe haber algo más de lo que sabemos ..." Kagome comentó mientras aparecía la nueva búsqueda  
"Tch. ¡Qué mierda podría ser tan interesante sobre esta molestia!" el hanyou protestó inmediatamente  
"Wow, InuYasha está realmente molesto con el lobo". Shippou se rió  
"Bueno, sí llamó a Oji-san un perro revuelto". el alfa señaló, claramente entretenido "Creo que los dos deben ser muy similares para gustarse".  
"Ahora que lo has dicho ..." musitó Kagome "Los dos son igual de descarados y boquiabiertos ... y debe ser tan malo como InuYasha solía ser con youki que no tiene como objetivo haciéndole daño ... quiero decir que ni siquiera reconoció la presencia de Tsuki-chan, ¡y ella es claramente la más poderosa entre nosotros! "

"Nos estamos poniendo al día con ellos". InuYasha interrumpió, antes de agregar frunciendo el ceño "Pero no es lógico, se han ralentizado".  
"¡Pero estamos en el medio de la nada!" Shippou protestó  
"Exactamente". la beta confirmó, las narices aún se crispan "Y ahora se han separado. Eso lo confirma entonces ..."  
"Una trampa". Sango terminó, arma ahora lista.  
"¿Pero para qué?" Kagome se preguntó mientras se acercaban a los pocos lobos que habían alcanzado

"¡Solo hay una forma de saberlo!" dijo el joven kitsune con una sonrisa divertida  
"¡Suelta la trampa!" La beta confirmó, Tessaiga una vez más lista.  
Kagome suspiró al darse cuenta de que, por supuesto, Tsukiko estuvo de acuerdo con todo el corazón, e incluso Sango ...

"Somos la única voz de la razón en todo este paquete, ¿verdad, Miroku-san?" no pudo evitar comentar  
Un fuerte maullido de protesta más tarde "Y tú también, por supuesto, Kirara". el gato dejó escapar un ronroneo contento ante la confirmación antes de cambiar a su forma más grande, todas las garras salen

"Kirara tiene razón", asintió Miroku, el agua comenzó a aparecer a su alrededor "no hay forma de ayudar ..."  
La joven sacerdotisa sonrió, y sacó su arma también. Ella puede haber preferido un enfoque más pacifista, todavía estaría de su lado de la manada.  
Momentos después, la pelea estaba en marcha, y tal como se predijo, una emboscada.  
"¡Están tratando de aislar a Kagome!" Miroku fue el primero en comprender  
"Bueno, démosles lo que quieren entonces". sugirió la chica, bajo las fuertes protestas de su paquete "De esta manera, sabremos por qué me quieren. No es como si estuviera indefenso, si es que empeoraré, seré capaz de mantener una barrera hasta que vengas. y búscame ".  
"Kagome-chan tiene razón". Tsukiko fue quien lo admitió,

 **[¡Meta completa!** \+ Actualización de la **  
****meta de** 25XP **: ¡** encuentra el **  
****objetivo de Bonus** Lair **Bonus completo!** \+ 50XP  
 _has lanzado la trampa_  
 **Actualización de la meta de bonificación:** devuelve la trampa a su creador]

Con eso, la manada pronto se dejó llevar discretamente en una dirección diferente, separándose lenta pero segura de la joven miko, que luego fingió tropezar, solo para ser rápidamente arrebatada por el youkai de antes.  
"Bueno," dijo Tsukiko con bastante frialdad, mientras la manada dejaba de contenerse "sigamos".

En unos momentos, los lobos que habían quedado atrás para obstaculizarlos fueron despachados, y estaban siguiendo el rastro dejado por Shippou, que había ido justo detrás de Kagome.  
Muy pronto, estaban junto a una cascada.  
"Esta es la guarida de la tribu de lobos". el joven kitsune anunció: "No podría entrar sin sentirme".  
En cuanto a Kagome, sola en la guarida de la manada extranjera, no tenía demasiado miedo.

Los lobos, de aspecto humano o no, se habían sorprendido cuando apareció con su secuestrador; al parecer, el joven lobo se llamaba Kouga, y el siguiente alfa del grupo por lo que estaba oyendo.  
Sin sorpresa, su primer reflejo había sido verla como alimento, pero Kouga pronto los había disuadido y finalmente había explicado qué quería de ella. En retrospectiva, debería haber sido bastante obvio ...  
Era su habilidad para detectar los fragmentos que él quería.

En su camino a la guarida, habían sido atacados por una bandada de youkai de pájaro medio humano que había llamado Gokuraku-chou, y aparentemente esta era una tribu youkai enemiga, cuyo líder estaba facultado por fragmentos de Shikon, y quien estaba haciendo uso de dichos fragmentos para derribar la manada de lobos, haciendo que Kouga cazara fragmentos para proteger su manada.  
Por supuesto, no lo dijo en muchas palabras, pero Kagome se había acostumbrado bastante a interpretar los pocos gruñidos de otro youkai canino y, como tal, pudo inferir con bastante facilidad.

Ahora, mirando alrededor de la gran cueva, pudo ver que los lobos no estaban en buena forma, muchos de ellos visiblemente heridos, y algunos de ellos con un aspecto bastante desnutrido ...  
"Con su habilidad para ver los fragmentos, nosotros puede atacar su nido y tomar los fragmentos de su jefe! " Kouga afirmó en voz alta "¡De esta manera lo venceremos y no podrán comer más de nosotros!"

 **[¡Meta completa!** \+ Actualización de  
 **objetivo de** 25XP **:** enfréntate al paquete de la tribu de lobos. ¡El  
 **objetivo de bonificación está completo!** \+ Actualización de la  
 **meta de bonificación** 50XP **:** aprende por qué Kouga secuestró a Kagome]  
 **[¡Bonus goal complete!** \+ 50XP]

Con una sonrisa ante las notificaciones que parpadeaban en su interfaz, Kagome se dio cuenta de que su paquete debía estar justo al lado de la cascada, en cuanto a Kouga, al ver su sonrisa, de repente la estaba observando. "Ahora que lo pienso ... eres bastante lindo" ¡Eso es todo, serás mi mujer!  
"Pero Kouga", protestó un lobo cercano "¡ella es humana!"

"Y más importante aún", agregó una voz dulce, tranquila y mortalmente peligrosa, "ella es parte de mi paquete y no hay forma de que te la entregue contra su propia voluntad".  
Kouga saltó hacia atrás, listo para luchar, enfrentando la voz desconocida.  
"¡Quién eres tú!" él exigió en voz alta  
"¿Necesito realmente decirlo?" Tsukiko se preguntó a la ligera.  
Una nueva voz resonó, débil por la enfermedad pero claramente utilizada para ser obedecida. "Retírate, Kouga".  
"Pero, alfa ..."

El viejo lobo que se estaba levantando laboriosamente llevaba la misma marca que Tsukiko.  
Fue entonces cuando Kagome se dio cuenta - que la mayoría de los heridos eran los que llevaban la marca de paquete, y el que todavía estaba a su alrededor no los tenía. Usado como era para el estándar humano, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que eso significaba que la mayoría de aquellos que estaban a su alrededor eran niños a los ojos de youkai ...  
"No sabía que el cachorro tenía un heredero, "el viejo lobo estaba comentando," pero no hay duda de este aura, joven alfa ".  
"Tu hijo es poderoso, pero demasiado descarado. Dudo que no le hayas enseñado a no robar otros paquetes".  
"Kouga", el viejo alfa suspiró al oír eso, "tiene razón".  
"Pero ... ella es humana! Los humanos no son un paquete, ellos"

"Es posible que hayamos sido reducidos a comerlos debido a la inanición, usted debe saber que este no siempre fue nuestro camino". el viejo alfa contradijo "¡Y si es humana o no, ella claramente tiene el olor de la Casa de la Luna!"  
A su alrededor, la manada de Shadow podía oír murmullos, algunos de acuerdo, otros claramente descontentos con el recordatorio. Con un alfa herido, este paquete claramente se estaba cayendo a pedazos, a pesar del esfuerzo del joven lobo por mantenerlos juntos.

"Pero si la reclamo por nuestro paquete ..."  
Esta vez, Kagome tuvo suficiente de la protesta, y ella dio un paso atrás del lobo, con el reiki pinchando lo suficiente como para dejar una marca quemada pero sin dañarlo más.  
"¡Es suficiente! ¿No oíste una palabra de mi alfa? ¿O peor, la tuya?" preguntó, tal vez amable, y bastante tolerante, eso no significaba que se dejara tratar como una posesión para reclamar por un idiota misógino.  
Un nuevo fuego se encendió en los ojos del lobo.

"Oh, vaya", murmuró Shippou "es un idiota masoquista ..."  
Como para confirmar las palabras del kit, Kouga estaba caminando hacia ella una vez más, ahora suplicando "¡Por favor, sé mi mujer!"  
"¡Ella simplemente dijo que no!" InuYasha protestó  
con eso - ambos una vez más estaban insultando al otro bajo ambas manadas, ojos pasmados.  
"Bueno, hablemos mientras los idiotas están ocupados". Tsukiko suspiró, volviendo su atención al viejo alfa  
"¿Qué puede hacer mi paquete por ti?" el viejo lobo preguntó: "A pesar de lo inadvertido que fue, atrapamos a uno de sus miembros, sin importar cuán temporal fuera".

¤.¤.¤

Tsukiko suspiró "Lo único que buscamos es que dudo que renuncies".  
"Los fragmentos". el viejo alfa entendió con bastante facilidad, un destello de sorpresa todavía visible en sus ojos "Aun así, no pensé que te molestarías con ellos".  
"Esto", dijo señalando a Kagome que, en lugar de seguir escuchando a InuYasha y Kouga dirigiéndose hacia los heridos, "es el Shikon no miko".  
Comprensión aligerada en los ojos del viejo lobo.

"Si fuera solo yo, te daría las malditas cosas". sus ojos se oscurecieron "No traen más que discordia, incluso entre los míos".  
"Pero no puedes permitirte el lujo mientras seas perseguido". el alfa joven concluyó con bastante facilidad, antes de encogerse de hombros. "Si cuidamos al líder de Gokuraku-chou, ¿los abandonarás?"  
"Lo haremos."  
La afirmación de alguna manera fue escuchada por su hijo a pesar de la discusión en curso con InuYasha.

"¡No puedes decir eso, oyaji!" protestó  
"Te dije que no aprobaba cuando los tomaste". ásperamente le recordó a su padre "¡Estas cosas son peligrosas!"  
"Todo ladra y no muerde, eh". añadió InuYasha con una sonrisa "¿Toda esta charla acerca de golpearme pero necesitas estas cosas para agregar a tu propio poder? ¡Patético!"  
Con eso - los dos estaban en la garganta del otro de nuevo.

Pero de alguna manera, notaron los dos alfa, el comentario de InuYasha parecía haberse escuchado, se podía ver en el comportamiento del joven lobo.  
Luego, se escucharon susurros asombrados de donde Kagome se había alejado, y el viejo alfa estaba tan impresionado como su manada para darse cuenta de que la miko había sanado a varios de sus miembros de la tribu ...  
"No puede evitarlo, eh," Sango comentó con una sonrisa divertida "ella puede pelear con nosotros, ella es realmente una sanadora de corazón".

"Bueno", dijo el lobo alfa con una sonrisa "esto es algo en lo que no había pensado ver en toda mi vida, una miko healing youkai ... Intentamos tomar uno de los tuyos y nos estás pagando al salvarnos. .. "  
En cuanto a Kouga, se estaba enamorando de Kagome por todas partes" ¡Mira! Esta chica, humana, puede ser ... ¡Esta chica tiene lo que se necesita para ser una pareja digna de un alfa! ¡Digno de mí! "  
"Kagome será una buena hembra alfa," asintió Tsukiko, ganando una mirada de sorpresa de toda su manada, antes de agregar "pero en cuanto a que seas un alfa ... Comience ganando sus rayas, cachorro".

El comentario hizo que InuYasha se echase a reír, pero esta vez se las arregló para no dejarse provocar una vez más por el lobo, ya que su alfa, con una mirada, lo había llamado a su lado "Kagome estará cansada por tanta curación". ella pronto dijo "así que supongo que por una vez puedo decirte dónde atacar". y hacia su compañero alfa "¿Si pudieras evitar que un lobo nos señale a los pájaros?"  
"Kouga". la mirada alfa fue dura mientras miraba a su hijo "Ve con ellos, y compórtate".

El lobo parecía listo para protestar; luego, tras echar una mirada al ahora concentrado InuYasha, asintió con la cabeza: "No te defraudaré, alfa". él afirmó que  
Tsukiko sonrió ante eso - descarado y ruidoso, tal vez, ella podía ver claramente el potencial para ser un gran alfa en él.  
"Shippou, Miroku".  
"Nos quedaremos con Kagome-sama". el monje asintió, adivinando su intención, mientras Sango marchaba hacia InuYasha y su  
"En cuanto a nosotros ..." una sonrisa salvaje, bastante impresionante para un humano "Vamos a cazar". el tajiya declaró

 **[¡Meta completa!** \+ Actualización de  
 **objetivo de** 25XP **:** derrota al líder de Gokuraku-chou. ¡  
 **Objetivo de bonificación completo!** \+ 50XP  
 _has curado a los lobos_ ]

Con eso, se fueron.  
"Quieres preguntar algo". Tsukiko pronto notó la expresión perpleja en la cara del lobo  
"¿No tienes miedo de dejarlos con youkai?" finalmente soltó: "Todos ustedes saben que comemos humanos, sin embargo, ella nos sanó, ¡y tú la dejaste!"  
"Tu alfa no permitirá que sufran daños". el joven ookami respondió con facilidad  
"Y los tres no son tan débiles como para ser golpeados. Tus mejores guerreros pueden sanarse, aún necesitarán descansar un poco, y el resto no son más que mocosos". agregó InuYasha encogiéndose de hombros

"Y confundir la bondad de Miroku-sama y Kagome-sama con la debilidad sería una tontería". Sango agregó su propia opinión: "Ambos son poderosos servidores sagrados, pueden preferir la curación, aún son capaces de matar si es necesario. Incluso Shippou, tan joven como él, se ha visto obligado a aprender a luchar".  
El lobo asintió bastante pensativo, luego sus ojos se endurecieron. "Aquí está", dijo, señalando un alto pico "La guarida del Gokuraku-chou".

Los pájaros medio humanos habían visto su acercamiento, gracias al claro punto de vista que les daba su guarida, y como tal, algunos de ellos ya corrían hacia ellos, solo para ser recibidos sin problemas por el hiraikotsu de Sango, Kirara justo detrás de ella, pronto siguió por las cuchillas de InuYasha y Tsukiko.  
Tomando un segundo para admirar el trabajo en equipo perfecto del paquete de mosaicos, Kouga no se quedó atrás, ya que no quería que extraños hicieran todo el trabajo duro para salvar a su clan.

Ola tras ola de pájaros no fueron suficientes para detenerlos, notó Kouga, ¡y qué extraño cambio fue para él no ser el más fuerte e indiscutible de los luchadores!  
InuYasha, por más que lo admitiera, era tan bueno como él, sin fragmentos, y su Kaze no Kizu realmente peligroso, incluso la mujer humana era mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás había visto a un humano, un miembro claro y orgulloso de el extraño paquete.

En cuanto al joven alfa ...  
El lobo todavía se preguntaba cómo demonios había sido lo suficientemente obtuso como para no darse cuenta de qué tipo de poderes tenía durante su primer encuentro, para centrarse solo en su beta ...

Entonces, el líder de los pájaros apareció justo en frente de ellos, fácilmente dos veces más grande que el resto de las pequeñas papas fritas, y con dos hermanos hermanos compartiendo el cuerpo del pájaro "¡Qué amable por traernos sus fragmentos, tribu de lobos! ¡palo de golf!" el izquierdo se rió  
"¡Y con esos, finalmente podremos acabar con tus peludos fastidios!" el derecho agregado, riendo

Kouga vio rojo en eso, y salto hacia el youkai grande - darse cuenta demasiado tarde era exactamente lo que había estado apuntando ya que era una gran boca mordió su brazo. Retrocediendo, el lobo logró salvar su brazo, pero no el fragmento que había sido incrustado en él.  
"Es curioso cómo los débiles parecen pensar que un poco de poder mal adquirido los hará repentinamente capaces de jugar con los grandes". Comentó Tsukiko ociosamente mientras saltaba hacia el gran youkai, aterrizando justo entre los dos hermanos

Y decapitando a los dos en un movimiento tan rápido que Kouga apenas podía verlo ...  
Dicho eso, aterrizó suavemente en el suelo justo cuando los líderes ahora muertos de los pájaros cayeron del cielo, y entró en la gran boca con un pequeño ceño de disgusto, agarrando el fragmento que acababa de ser robado, y los otros dos que estaban incrustados no muy lejos.

 **[¡Búsqueda secundaria completa!** \+ 25XP  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 25XP por objetivo, +1 piedra de mejora para ser elegido]

Kouga se quedó boquiabierta.  
El restante Gokuraku-chou huyó.  
"Sí, verla ponerse seria hace eso". Asintió sabiamente InuYasha ante la reacción del lobo, sin siquiera burlarse de él.

"¿Qué es ella ...?" El lobo no pudo evitar susurrar maravillado  
"Un verdadero daiyoukai". señaló el hanyou, antes de agregar "Pero sobre todo, alguien que confía en sus propios poderes".  
El lobo entendió la púa no tan discreta, y sus ojos viajaron a los dos fragmentos restantes en sus piernas.

¤.¤.¤

"No los necesitas ahora". InuYasha señaló: "Y dejarán de obstaculizar tu progreso".  
Con un rápido movimiento de sus garras, Kouga sacó los dos fragmentos de Shikon y prometió resueltamente: "Seré el más rápido incluso sin ellos".  
"Vas a." Tsukiko confirmó mientras aceptaba los dos pequeños fragmentos cristalinos.  
Con eso dicho, estaban regresando a la guarida de los lobos, donde el resto de su manada los estaba esperando.

"¡Tsuki-chan!" Kagome estaba llamando tan pronto como entraron a la cueva.  
La chica no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que angustiaba a su amiga, ya que Padfoot, quien después de dejar a Rin y Sesshoumaru se habían reunido con la segunda mitad del paquete, estaba quejándose de un pequeño cachorro recién nacido ...  
"La madre estaba demasiado débil para sobrevivir", explicó Kagome "y la mayoría de los cachorros eran nacidos muertos", agregó con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas "pero este, él no está muerto todavía" ! " ella protestó, antes de admitir "Pero no puedo sanarlo ..."

"La muerte es parte de la vida, niño". el viejo lobo alfa intentó consolar a la miko  
"¡Lo sé!" ella afirmó, aún sus ojos seguían siendo arrastrados en la forma pequeña y débil Padfoot estaba tratando de mantenerse caliente "Lo sé ..." repitió, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que debía saberlo mejor que nadie, después de todo, ¿no era ella? mejor amiga, una diosa de la muerte? "Pero aún ..." protestó débilmente, viendo una vida tan pequeña que ya terminaba desgarrando su corazón

Tsukiko apenas se dio cuenta de eso otra vez, sus ojos estaban sangrando en verde mientras se enfocaba en el pequeño final de la vida.  
Mientras estaba triste, no había forma de evitarlo, no se suponía que el cachorro debía vivir ...  
Pero los ojos suplicantes de Kagome estaban maravillando a la diosa, y entonces miró a la joven sacerdotisa especulativamente. El lobo no viviría como lo estaba ahora, pero había una manera de darle una nueva vida, sin embargo, Kagome no era la persona adecuada para esto.

Sus ojos se volvieron aún más hacia el otro sirviente santo presente. Miroku, por otro lado, sonrió al darse cuenta de que sí, el sacerdote era alguien que podía hacerlo.  
"Miroku"  
La mirada del sacerdote se volvió hacia ella, captando la naturaleza sobrenatural que su tono había ganado inadvertidamente, y entender lo que ella iba a preguntar era importante.  
"¿Sí, alfa?"  
"¿Te convertirás en mi sacerdote? ¿Defenderás el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte, lucharás contra aquellos que buscan engañar a la muerte y ayudar a aquellos que trabajan para mantener el equilibrio en el mundo?"

Sus ojos se clavaron en el cachorro, y ella sonrió, sabiendo que el hombre inteligente había entendido lo que quería hacer.  
"Si lo haces mío, él morirá conmigo del kazaana". no pudo evitar protestar  
"Tu vida nunca tuvo la intención de terminar con una maldición Miroku. No dejaré que te tome esa maldita mano". la joven diosa juraba, repitiendo al sacerdote lo que ya le había jurado a su maestro:  
"Entonces seré tuyo, Sombra". otra mirada al cachorro, y se corrigió a sí mismo "Seremos tuyos".  
"Gracias."

El poder se disparó, una nueva notificación apareció en la Interfaz del Caos notificando a Miroku que ahora estaba **Atrevido por el Otro Mundo** , entonces, cuando los poderes se apoderaron del cachorro moribundo, quien desapareció en un remolino de sombras solo para reaparecer, renacer gracias a los poderes sagrados, él había ganado un sagrado familiar ...

 **[Sistema Sagrado** actualizado!  
 **Miroku** _(sacerdote LV 91)_ ha sido agregado a los santos siervos  
 **?** _(Lobo sombrío, LV1 familiar de Miroku)_ ha sido agregado a los santos servidores]

[La habilidad de **Hallows** alcanzó el rango 55!]  
 **[La** afinidad del **arte mágico** alcanzó el 10/25]

Tsukiko no reaccionó cuando vio la sagrada habilidad progresar por primera vez en esta vida, y notó silenciosamente que se sentía mucho menos agotada de lo que solía ser en su vida anterior al usar poderes que no estaban destinados a los Reinos Mortales. .  
Los ojos felices de Kagome cuando se dio cuenta de que el cachorro viviría hicieron que valiera la pena.

"Feh. Aún demasiado amable, estúpido mocoso". bromeó InuYasha, sin embargo, los ojos siguieron la nueva adición a su paquete con una pequeña sonrisa  
"No entiendo a qué te refieres". ella protestó automáticamente "Al final, yo fui quien ganó dos sirvientes".

"A tu propio detrimento para la salud". su tío señaló "Estás cansado, alfa".  
"Eso no es nada comparado con lo malo que solía ser". ella admitió "solo necesito descansar un poco".  
"Bueno, eso lo soluciona entonces", la versión beta decidió "Old alpha, estamos pasando la noche". le dijo al viejo lobo  
"De nada." dijo el lobo sin dudarlo, y realmente, ¿cómo podía rechazarlos después de todo lo que habían hecho por su manada y darse cuenta de lo que realmente era el joven alfa?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XI Septiembre de 1996 Hijos de Naraku**

Un InuYasha sorprendentemente quisquilloso insistió en que recordaran a Edo al día siguiente, a pesar de que Tsukiko todavía estaba un poco cansada, pero no tan mal que necesitara reposo en cama ...  
Kagome se había reído del hanyou, quien después de burlarse de Sesshoumaru por su madre-gallina se estaba volviendo igual de mala hacia su alfa.  
Aún así, estar de vuelta con Edo no era tan malo, ya que dejaba que Kagome abandonara el futuro y Mahoutokoro para obtener su carga habitual de trabajo escolar, y veía a su familia un poco, mientras Tsukiko y Miroku habían pasado la tarde hablando del tipo de poderes que el sacerdote ahora estaba específicamente sintonizado ahora que la había convertido en su principal deidad.

"Hay una cosa que realmente no entiendo", se preguntó Sango mientras entrenaba a Shippou cerca, sin escuchar realmente su sagrado discurso técnico "¿Por qué el pervertido houshi en lugar de tu mejor amigo?"  
"Kagome-chan nunca podría ser mi miko". Tsukiko dijo simplemente "Está demasiado llena de vida para aceptar eso fácilmente que todo debe morir un día".  
"Kagome-sama es una sanadora de corazón, tú mismo lo dijiste". Shippou le recordó a la tajiya  
"Ella estaría más preparada para la vida". Tsukiko confirmó con una sonrisa serena

En cuanto a Shippou, viendo que la sesión de entrenamiento había terminado, ahora jugaba con el nuevo cachorro, tratando de cambiar a una forma similar, ya que después de su nuevo nacimiento, el cachorro parecía ahora que llevaba un par de meses en lugar de simplemente nacer. .  
"¿Así que ahora es como Padfoot?" preguntó el kit mientras volvía a su forma normal  
"Similar". Tsukiko asintió con la cabeza "Los Lobos Sombríos son una forma de Grimm, pero Padfoot tiene la ventaja de ser un familiar piadoso en lugar de uno sagrado, pero esa es una ventaja que es bastante mínima en los Reinos Mortales".

Dijo que Grimm estaba jugando con el cachorro de lobo también, habiendo cambiado a su forma más pequeña - al suspiro cariñoso pero exasperado de Tsukiko "Vas a abusar de este tamaño otra vez, vago mutt?"  
La sonrisa perruna que albergaba era más que suficiente respuesta.  
Mientras tanto, Miroku había estado empezando a meditar un poco sobre sus nuevos dones, cuando de repente abrió los ojos y afirmó, sorprendido de que "Kagome-san había regresado".  
Cierto, Tsukiko ahora podía oler y sentir que la niña estaba regresando del pozo, pero más importante aún ...  
"Bueno, ya tienes tu primer control sobre Soul Art". el alfa felicitó al sacerdote

"¿Estás viviendo constantemente con esto?"  
"Es como otro sentido", le aseguró "Solo un ruido de fondo mientras no lo necesite. Pero sí, puedo sentir todas las almas a mi alrededor, sus emociones, su vida útil predestinada, e incluso su superficie pensamientos si me enfoco en ellos. Su identidad es una evidencia para mí incluso si nunca los he visto antes ... Varios kilómetros a la redonda ".  
Kagome e InuYasha, que habían llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar la explicación, no tenían nada que decir, al igual que el resto de la manada, dándose cuenta una vez más de que tan restringido como sus poderes estaban allí abajo, realmente viajaban con un diosa...

El momento de silencio fue roto por el pequeño ladrido de la cabra lobo que aún jugaba con Canuto, lo que hizo que Kagome se preguntara "Entonces ... ¿Cómo lo llamaste, Miroku-sama?"  
Sorprendido por la pregunta, luego se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, no había compartido su elección de nombre con el paquete, y anunció: "La llamé Shingetsu, porque se le dio una nueva vida gracias a la luna".  
Tsukiko sonrió ante el nombre más bien poético: los houshi tienden a sorprenderlos con su sabiduría o su amor por la poesía, ya que sus travesuras como pervertido hacia Sango casi hacen que la gente olvide que era mucho más que un simple leecher.

"¡Nee-san!" el grito sorprendido hizo sonreír a la niña  
Kohaku no estaba allí cuando llegaron a Edo, aparentemente la niña se había interesado por el jardín de Jinenji y, como tal, pasó más y más tiempo en la aldea vecina, y al igual que Kaede había afirmado Pasar el tiempo con el tipo hanyou ya había comenzado a curar al niño, que parecía menos retraído y mucho más feliz que cuando se marcharon de Edo unas semanas antes.

¤.¤.¤

Cuando dejaron a Edo otra vez al día siguiente, Sango estaba mucho más feliz, con un peso levantado de sus hombros ahora que sabía que su hermano estaba mejorando e incluso aprendiendo un oficio que le convenía mucho mejor que ser un tajiya.  
Se dirigían hacia el noreste, Kaede había oído rumores en un pueblo de montaña a una semana de distancia sobre una abominación recién aparecida. Mientras viajaba, la manada se estaba entrenando como siempre, Shingetsu pronto comenzó a crecer a medida que subía de nivel simplemente por permanecer al lado de Miroku durante las peleas de Arena o Hunting Spots, bajo el resto de la manada de ojos desconcertados.

"No veo por qué estás tan sorprendido". Shippou fue quien señaló: "Padfoot es lo mismo".  
La manada no tenía nada que replicar al respecto: el kitsune tenía razón después de todo, simplemente no lo habían notado porque ese Grimm ya había crecido cuando lo conocieron.

Para entonces, habían llegado a la aldea donde Kaede los había conducido e interrogado a los aldeanos.  
Al parecer, solía haber un oso que regularmente atacaba los campos; luego, un día cambió y pasó de robar cultivos a matar a los aldeanos ...  
"¿Cómo podría una bestia normal ser un pensamiento corrupto?" Kagome se preguntó mientras comenzaban a rastrear al monstruo  
"¿Qué tal si fue corrompido voluntariamente?" Miroku se preguntó, cuando tropezaron con la bestia

Y, de hecho, lo que antes había sido un oso se había convertido en una monstruosidad que ni siquiera merecía el nombre de youkai, pero aún así, el monstruo no era tan fuerte, y en unos instantes, casi lo habían superado.  
Sólo para que se enjambre saimushouh, quien arrebató el fragmento, la bestia cayendo al suelo, ya un cadáver descompuesto.  
"¡Joder! ¡Claro que Naraku sería el que estaba detrás de algo como esto!" maldijo mientras corrían detrás del fragmento  
"Aún así, es un poco sospechoso, ¿no?" -preguntó Shippou-. Me refiero a que el saimyoushou simplemente estaba allí para recuperar el fragmento cuando atacamos. ¿Cuál sería el punto de poner un fragmento en el oso en primer lugar?

"Una trampa de nuevo, entonces". concluyó Miroku con el ceño fruncido  
"Aún así, será mejor que echemos un vistazo de todos modos". Sango señaló que "ese bastardo tiende a mezclar inocentes en sus planes".  
Los otros asintieron, recordando cómo había enviado a Kohaku a matar aldeanos al azar para llamar la atención de Sango, o cómo había intentado destruir a toda la aldea tajiya para robar sus fragmentos ...

 **[Nueva búsqueda secundaria! Gratis como el viento ...** **  
** **Objetivo:** aprender más sobre el nuevo peón de Naraku  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 25XP por objetivo, +1 libro de habilidades de Elemental principiante al finalizar]

"Demasiado tarde." Tsukiko comentó mientras su loca carrera los guiaba fuera del bosque, y cerca de un shiro grande, donde no se escuchaba ningún sonido, y el olor a sangre era abrumador.  
"Esos son ..."  
"¡Hombres de los lobos-tribus!" Shippou concluyó haber reconocido también algunos de los cuerpos  
Cuerpos de hombres y lobos claramente muertos, pero que estaban empezando a moverse bajo sus ojos incrédulos.  
"Están siendo controlados". Tsukiko concluyó con una voz venenosa "Y hay dos presencias extrañas dentro. Una es probablemente una de las marionetas de Naraku, la otra es similar a él, pero no lo es".  
"Uno de esos dos probablemente esté controlando los cadáveres", dedujo Sango con bastante facilidad "Tendremos que separarnos".

"Iré," dijo Miroku, mirando concentrado "Puedo sentirlos". afirmó, sorprendiendo una vez más a Tsukiko con la velocidad a la que progresaba  
"Iré con houshi-sama". inmediatamente se ofreció como voluntario para Sango, sin sorprender a nadie, pero nadie protestó porque el trabajo en equipo era válido  
"Buscaremos la segunda presencia". Kagome decidió por ella y Shippou, el kit asintiendo con la cabeza  
"Bueno, oji-san," sonrió Tsukiko, divertido "¡Parece que eres tú y yo!"

Con eso, el paquete se dividió, y el tío y la sobrina pasaron a la ofensiva.  
Estuve unos minutos más tarde, ya que ambos estaban atacando cadáveres que se estaban levantando una y otra vez, que Tsukiko, entonces InuYasha, sintió una nueva presencia que se acercaba demasiado rápido para que fuera natural, y con un olor familiar ...

Unas semanas - infierno incluso unos días antes - Kouga probablemente habría saltado a la conclusión al pasar en la sangrienta escena que lo saludó en el shiro.  
Después de todo, InuYasha y Tsukiko estaban empapados en la sangre de sus compañeros de manada que se habían dirigido con la tribu del norte hacia el rumor de los fragmentos en un shiro desprotegido a pesar de las órdenes de su alfa de lo contrario.

Cuando un único superviviente había regresado a las cuevas de la manada, había tomado el fragmento en contra de su mejor juicio, sabiendo que algo que podría haber atravesado la mayoría de los dos paquetes era tan fácil que no era un enemigo contra el que pudiera vencer por sus propios poderes. por el momento, y que a pesar de irse en contra de las órdenes, todavía estaban empacados y merecían ser vengados ...  
Y ahora, aquí estaba en el shiro - la manada de la Sombra ya estaba aquí, su sobrina y su tío estaban manchados con la sangre de su paquete.

Y eso no tuvo ni una pizca de sentido, porque él había visto bastante sobre la manada de la joven ookami, y con sus poderes, si hubiera querido matarlos, podría haberlo hecho sin pensarlo dos veces cuando él había secuestrado a Kagome.  
Entonces, en lugar de ceder a la furia que intentaba consumir, preguntó, sin importarle realmente que su voz casi se rompiera en la escena de tantos amigos a los que había conocido muertos toda su vida. "¿Qué está pasando?"  
Los ojos del joven alfa se suavizaron ante su tono, e incluso el idiota hanyou sonó menos severo que de costumbre cuando respondió: "Tch. Seguimos algunos insectos usados por un enemigo de la manada aquí, y luego el cadáver comenzó a luchar".

"Creemos que tiene un nuevo subalterno que es un titiritero cadáver". Tsukiko explicó: "Los otros lo están buscando en este momento".  
"¿Quién es ese enemigo?" el lobo inmediatamente preguntó, la sed de sangre clara en su voz ahora que tenía un objetivo  
Antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder, una pared del shiro explotó hacia afuera, Miroku y Sango violentamente proyectados por una ráfaga de viento, el sacerdote protegiendo ambos con su agua, y una silueta claramente femenina salió del agujero.

"Qué aburrido", comentó el recién llegado ociosamente, aunque Tsukiko podía sentir que no estaba tan calmada por dentro "se suponía que el lobo y el perro de cabeza candente debían decir que esto era una trampa ... Naraku va a estar decepcionado , esperaba que los dos se mataran el uno al otro ".  
Hablaba de la situación de una manera distante, incluso cuando el abanico en sus manos soltó una ráfaga de viento de la que todos escaparon, pero eso no fue el final, se dieron cuenta, ya que una vez más los cadáveres se estaban moviendo.

"¡No hay un maldito final!" el hanyou juró, ahora dándose cuenta de que el cadáver no había dejado de moverse gracias a algo de su parte, sino a causa de las órdenes de su titiritero:  
"Bueno, mis órdenes son velar por su muerte y tomar sus fragmentos". la enemiga femenina señaló con calma, como si la situación realmente no le concerniera "Así que yo, Kagura del Viento, bailare contigo".

Ahora que la mayoría de la manada fue de nuevo juntos, Tsukiko había vuelto a dado un paso atrás en la lucha, Inuyasha se dio cuenta, no realmente sorprendido - esto no era, después de todo la pereza de la parte de la alfa, como le gustaba burlarse de ella, pero la prueba de su confianza en sus habilidades.  
En cambio, los sentidos del joven ookami se dividieron entre el análisis del nuevo enemigo y el control de Kagome y Shippou que habían encontrado y se habían comprometido con la marioneta de Naraku.

Aún así, el hanyou se dio cuenta - el youkai frente a ellos no era incompetente, y parecía mucho más listo para pelear que el propio Naraku. Muy pronto, se dieron cuenta de que atacarla en lugar del cadáver rompió su concentración, ya que aparentemente no podía hacer otra cosa al controlar los cuerpos de los lobos muertos, pero eso no significaba que la pelea hubiera terminado de ninguna manera.  
Los ataques de Kouga habían sido mucho más fuertes que la última vez que lo habían visto, InuYasha se dio cuenta justo cuando el lobo rompió a mitad de la pelea, sorprendido por la repentina pesadez en su brazo ...

"Huh. El veneno comienza a tener efecto entonces". El nuevo subordinado de Naraku murmuró  
"¿De qué estás hablando?" protestó el joven lobo  
"¡Realmente no deberías usar ningún fragmento que mejore el poder que encuentre tu camino hacia ti, sabes!" se burló "Lo que pones en tu brazo para vengar a tu amiguita puede parecer un fragmento de shikon ..." explicó "¡pero no era nada más que un poco de youki cristalizado realzado por Naraku!"  
Y por supuesto, el youki de Naraku era tan venenoso como lo era, el lobo estaba perdiendo fuerza rápidamente, se dieron cuenta. Una vez más, el plan de araña hanyou había sido inteligentemente tejido ...

Padfoot saltó de las sombras, alejando al debilitado youkai del poderoso ataque de viento de Kagura justo cuando InuYasha lo estaba bloqueando con su espada.  
"Kagome sería mejor en esto," dijo Tsukiko mientras se arrodillaba junto al ya casi delirando con lobo del dolor "pero ella no está allí ahora, así que tendré que hacerlo, aunque mis poderes realmente no estén orientados a la curación. "  
Mientras hablaba, ella había juntado su reiki, había identificado dónde se había implantado el infame fragmento y golpeado con sus garras tarareando con poder.  
En el ruido ambiental del campo de batalla, el grito de Kouga era casi inaudito, pero la ola de miasma que se le escapó, solo para ser purificado inmediatamente, no. El lobo volvió a caer en el olvido, con muchos más colores naturales ahora en su rostro.

Mientras tanto, Kagome y Shippou habían logrado aventurarse lejos en el shiro, y encontrarse cara a cara con una piel de mandril familiar que llevaba vilain.  
"Bueno", admitió con una risa espeluznante "No esperaba que te alejaras tanto de tu protector hanyou, ¡pero me aprovecharé de eso!" afirmó, una marioneta de madera azotándoles "¡Y tomaré estos fragmentos como regalo!"  
"Como si dejáramos que hicieras lo que quisieras" respondió Shippou, el zorro ya ardía mucho más de lo que había estado unos meses atrás cuando los conoció

A su lado, Kagome había dejado que su reiki infundiera su arma, y se veía tan resuelta como él. "Estos fragmentos no son para ti, Naraku".  
Los ojos del hanyou se agrandaron, como la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que la joven miko era más que un simple adorno, pero un ser poderoso por derecho propio, y lo más importante, que tenía la misma mirada clara y resuelta que la shikon miko hace cincuenta años cuando protegía su carga ...

La siguiente pelea no fue tan difícil para los dos compañeros de manada, ya que el títere, sacudido por su repentina comprensión de las similitudes entre Kagome y Kikyou, estaba cometiendo errores mientras peleaba, y para cuando la explosión provocada por Kagura dio la vuelta , el ruido lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que el aspecto de Naraku esquivara el fuego de Shippou, que solo caía bajo un corte limpio de la naginata de la miko.  
Cuando la marioneta cayó al suelo, ambos intercambiaron una mirada, sin saber qué había perturbado a su enemigo, pero decidieron no cuestionar su buena suerte, corrieron hacia el patio y el resto de su manada, justo a tiempo para presenciar el curación de Kouga desde lejos

Al ver su llegada por el rabillo del ojo, InuYasha gritó "¡Kagome! ¡Enciende una flecha hacia mí!"  
La chica, al no haber visto la pelea hasta entonces, no sabía por qué el hanyou estaba haciendo una petición tan extraña, pero la confianza era tal entre la manada que no cuestionó su versión beta, y agarrando la nueva reverencia ella ' d se aseguró de obtener de su **Inventario** , una flecha cargada con reiki pronto fue dirigida al hanyou.

Entonces un Kaze no Kizu fue cortado gracias al ataque que venía hacia él, e InuYasha sonrió cuando el poderoso ataque, el reiki zumbando a su alrededor, atravesó el viento de Kugura, dejándola indefensa por primera vez desde el comienzo de la pelea.  
Aún así, el youkai tenía un buen instinto de supervivencia, y en lugar de demorarse, tambalearse por el ataque que no había pensado que iba a funcionar, sacó una pluma de su cabello, la arrojó delante de ella y luego saltó sobre ella como dicha pluma creció con un pulso de youki, y huyó.

"Entonces", se preguntó Shippou "¿por qué hiciste que Kagome-chan te atacara?"  
"La perra era un usuario del viento". gruñó InuYasha "Podría detener cualquiera de mis intentos de cortar al Kaze no Kizu ... Pero ella es una youkai, su control del viento depende de su youki ..."  
"Entonces usaste mi Reiki para purificar su control." la miko lo entendió, impresionada con su versión beta; ese plan debe haber sido hecho en el instante en que los vio salir del shiro, eso fue un pensamiento rápido

¤.¤.¤

Con la partida de Kagura, el shiro alrededor de ellos brilló y desapareció, demostrando que no había sido más que una ilusión.  
En cuanto a Kouga, que había empezado a moverse pocos minutos después de la fuga del youkai, estaba actuando bastante apagado y aceptó la ayuda de Kagome, ya que decidieron poner distancia entre ellos y el campo de batalla, y organizaron el campamento para pasar la noche.  
"¿Estás bien?" la miko le preguntó mientras la manada se estaba acomodando

"Utilicé un poder que no había obtenido una vez más". el joven lobo respondió "Y me traicionó. Si no fuera por tu alfa", admitió que "estaría muerto, sin haber vengado mi manada". sus ojos se oscurecieron "Nosotros de la tribu de lobos siempre hemos estado orgullosos de nuestros instintos, y sin embargo ..."  
"Lo que te costó no fueron tus instintos," lo corrigió Tsukiko "fue tu descaro lo que te hizo aceptar ese atajo. "  
"Sabía que era una mala idea". confirmó, había sabido cuando los otros lobos se habían ido detrás de su alfa para buscar el fragmento, sabían antes incluso de que el maldito falso en su brazo "¡Pero tenía que hacer algo!"

"Cualquiera de nosotros habría corrido para ayudar a nuestra manada también", señaló Shippou sabiamente para un niño tan pequeño como él. "Tenemos la suerte de habernos hecho más fuertes gracias a Tsuki-chan, y de conocer a nuestro enemigo. "  
"No eres débil". confirmó Tsukiko, expresando la preocupación que el otro lobo no se atrevió a decir en voz alta "En los días entre nuestras dos reuniones ya has mejorado mucho. Fue solo una mala suerte que tú y tu grupo encontráramos a Naraku".  
"Háblame de él."  
"Sabes que eres demasiado débil para oponerse a él, ¿verdad?" InuYasha le recordó no con dureza:  
"Puedo mejorar". el otro contrarrestado

El hanyou asintió con la cabeza en aprobación, tal vez su paquete había estado en lo cierto, reflexionó, y el mocoso realmente lo molestó tanto por lo similares que eran. Lo suficientemente similar que al igual que él, el estúpido lobo necesitaba personas para golpear cosas en su cabeza y evitar que se precipitara de cabeza en las peleas ...  
Y así, cuando Miroku comenzó su historia sobre la maldita araña, no protestó - ni siquiera cuando Miroku, y la experiencia de Sango con el bastardo, repasaban lo que sabían sobre sus orígenes y su propio pasado con él.  
Y finalmente, volvieron al último desarrollo.

"Entonces", afirmó, "el bastardo ahora tiene un nuevo amigo".  
"Ella huele como él". Shippou les recordó, más para los humanos de la manada que el youkai  
"Y ella tiene la misma marca de fuego en su espalda que él". añadió el hanyou, habiendo visto esa marca bastante obvia cuando Kagura huyó "Yo diría que es su mocosa, pero los niños no solo aparecen de esa manera".

"Eso es porque ella fue creada, no nació naturalmente". Tsukiko dijo simplemente, finalmente compartiendo lo que solo sus sentidos podían sentir "Él la hizo, y ella todavía está atada a él". sus ojos se volvieron distantes "Pero ella realmente se sentía como un espíritu de viento, y tenía su poder, a pesar de compartir tanto con él. Creo que él separó parte de sus propios poderes para hacerla, y que funcionó tan bien porque está hecho de tantos youkai desde el principio ... "  
" De alguna manera, conociendo al bastardo, creo que su relación no es cálida y difusa ". InuYasha comentó: "Eso explicaría por qué ella realmente no se veía como si le importara un comino esa pelea".

"Ella no tenía latido". Tsukiko reveló, sabiendo que incluso youkai no siempre escuchaba ese sonido en particular, ya que tendía a ser muy débil, particularmente para el youkai fuerte. "Creo que literalmente tiene su vida en sus manos". un suspiro "Qué cruel de Naraku enjaular el viento en sí ..."  
"Todavía es un alfa demasiado suave", resopló InuYasha "mató a todos esos lobos".

"La muerte es parte de la vida", le recordó una leve sonrisa en los labios pero ojos oscuros y serios "matar para sobrevivir no es algo que los youkai realmente puedan criticar ... El verdadero culpable sigue siendo Naraku al final. Una vez más, hizo que otros ensucien sus manos en vez de él ".  
"Puede que ella no lo haya manipulado como Kohaku", se dio cuenta Sango lentamente, "pero ella no tenía muchas más opciones que él, ¿verdad?"

 **[¡Meta completa! + Actualización de la** **  
** **meta de 25XP :** aprende más sobre otros niños de Naraku]

Los ojos de la manada se ensancharon minuciosamente cuando la actualización de la misión confirmó lo que aún no habían expresado en palabras: que si hubiera hecho Kagura, nada dijo que no tuviera ningún otro engendro escondido, listo para usar en sus planes ... .  
"Todavía no voy a convertirme en su amiga solo así". Kouga afirmó, con voz fría: "Entiendo la necesidad de sobrevivir, pero si se cruza en mi camino, no la dejaré ir". un encogimiento de hombros "Pero parece que la verdadera presa es Naraku".

"Eso es él". InuYasha confirmó "Y si quieres darle un mordisco, mejor que mejores rápido, pequeño lobo".  
"¡No podrás llamarme así una vez que tenga las rayas de un alfa!"  
"¡Entonces apúrate y tómalo!"

Mientras el lobo y el perro volvían a descender en un combate de insultos, el resto de la manada volvió a hablar sobre Kagura, a excepción de Shippou, quien estaba jugando con Padfoot y Shingetsu. "Aún así, parece que Naraku se ha vuelto más poderoso, si ahora capaz de hacer algo así. Kagura es un youkai real y poderoso ". Miroku fue quien señaló:  
"Sí, pero si todos sus hijos están bajo su protección por la fuerza, dado el hecho de que tienen su propia mente, intentarán liberarse o actuar en contra de él". una sonrisa divertida y el lobo alfa agregó "Puede estar creando sus propios enemigos una vez más".

"¿Sugieres liberar al usuario del viento?" Sango preguntó  
"Sería bastante complicado". Tsukiko contradijo "Aún así, la mataré solo si es necesario".  
"InuYasha tiene razón", sonrió el tajiya "eres demasiado amable".  
El lobo hime refunfuñó, pero no protestó demasiado, después de todo, la niña había visto a través de ella.

Salvaría el youkai del viento si pudiera, aunque solo fuera porque sentía que nadie merecía nacer con una amenaza constante en su vida. En cierto modo, Kagura le recordó los siete Pecados del Padre en su vida anterior, y la mayoría había sido redimible de una manera u otra.  
Incluso si no podía salvar su vida, al menos se aseguraría de que Kagura no estuviera perdida, de que una de esas innumerables almas que habían creado Naraku estaría atada a su hijo para garantizarle una oportunidad en el círculo de la reencarnación, algo que ni ella ni sus hermanos desconocidos tenían en este momento.  
Algo que los predestinó, en la mente de Tsukiko, a algo peor que la muerte: el olvido.

Aun así, para no pensar en Kagura, volvió a centrar su atención en su tío, cuyas disputas con el lobo eran mucho más amistosas que antes, aunque solo la manada lo notara. Y debido a que había llegado a entender su versión beta tan bien, se dio cuenta de que él veía gran parte de sí mismo, y le recordó las décadas que pasó desperdiciando su potencial porque nadie había logrado romper su cabeza testaruda y hacerle aprender más acerca de su youkai patrimonio.  
Kouga ya aprendió más que él, porque tenía su paquete de apoyo.  
Pero con la disminución de la salud del antiguo alfa, los ataques y los rumores de fragmentos de Shikon dando vueltas, la situación había cambiado rápidamente, y al lobo no le quedaba ninguna guía.

Tsukiko suspiró.  
El lobo no era una manada, pero ella entendía de dónde venía su tío.  
Así que echando un buen vistazo, ella concluyó que el lugar era lo suficientemente bueno, y rompiendo las dos peleas como un matrimonio viejo, anunció "Tres días".  
Kouga, de alguna manera adivinando que algo importante estaba sucediendo, dirigió su atención hacia ella.  
"Cazaremos juntos durante tres días". ella elaboró hacia el lobo que se parecía mucho a un cachorro ansioso por ella, porque él era mucho más viejo que ella. "Entonces regresarás a tus cuevas y te ganarás las palizas".

Los ojos de Kouga se agrandaron.  
"Qué pérdida de tiempo". Inuyasha murmuró "Solo, nunca le enseñarás lo suficiente". Añadió, y Shippou fue el que se rió  
"Ah, pero somos un paquete, así que si el alfa dice que estamos entrenando con el lobo baka, entonces lo somos". el kit se afirmó fácilmente  
"El entrenamiento tampoco nos va a pasar mal". Miroku confirmó con calma: "Después de todo, si Naraku se está haciendo cada vez más poderoso, no podemos darnos el lujo de ser demasiado complacientes".

 **[Nueva búsqueda secundaria! Es un montaje ...** **  
** **Objetivo:** ayudar a Kouga a subir 10 veces (0/10)  
 **Objetivo de bonificación:** hacer que cada uno de los miembros suba de nivel al menos 1 vez (0/1)  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 25XP por nivel, actualización de MapSystem al finalizar  
 **Recompensa de bonificación:** \+ 50XP por miembro del paquete, +1 libro de habilidad de la cola para principiantes desbloqueado al finalizar y cada 10 niveles]

Al día siguiente, Kouga se familiarizó con la versión ligera y temporal del Juego de Chaos que Tsukiko podía compartir con sus compañeros de caza, demostrando a la manada que a pesar de su actitud temeraria, el lobo no era tan estúpido al entender las instrucciones básicas sobre la interfaz que Tsukiko le dio y que pronto estuvo peleando a su lado en la primera de las Tierras de Caza, el alfa solía dejarlo calentar a su método de entrenamiento.

Desde Hunting Ground, pasaron a las peleas de Boss, luego a la Arena entre los miembros de la manada, para terminar el día con un Desafío.  
Incluso la manada nunca tuvo un entrenamiento tan pesado, ya que su alfa siempre los había dejado lo suficientemente sanos como para poder salir de la carretera en cualquier momento. Pero esta vez, la joven diosa había establecido barrios con Miroku para proteger y esconder su campamento, luego los arrojó al suelo sin piedad, de una manera que enorgullecería a su prometido.  
Como el sacerdote había dicho, su enemigo se estaba haciendo cada vez más poderoso, gracias al poder contaminado de los fragmentos de Shikon que había reunido y al consumir otros youkai, y dado que no usarían atajos de ese tipo, la única forma de mantenerse al día fue con un buen entrenamiento pasado de moda, ayudado por Chaos 'Interface. Una sonrisa nostálgica adornaba los labios de Tsukiko, mientras recordaba su primera reencarnación, y las múltiples misiones de entrenamiento que ella y sus amigas de esa vida habían pasado ...

Era bastante entretenido ser el que estaba forzando el entrenamiento espartano en los demás, incluso si estaban dispuestos, tenía que admitirlo, algo que ella había comprendido durante su segunda reencarnación, donde había tenido un placer particularmente sádico en entrenar a sus queridos hermanos.  
¡Y el joven hime participaba en el entrenamiento junto con su manada, por lo que no podían quejarse! O bueno, podían hacerlo, pero solo terminaba haciendo que el entrenamiento fuera más difícil, como si les quedara energía suficiente para quejarse, eso significaba que no era lo suficientemente duro con ellos.

Para el final del tercer día, Kouga era un amigo tan cercano como uno sin ser un paquete, y la única razón por la que no estaba empacando era porque estaba decidido a ganarse la vida y hacerse cargo de su viejo.  
"No seré parte de tu manada", había dicho el lobo la última noche al hime, con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro "incluso si en otras circunstancias hubiese tenido el honor de ser contado entre los tuyos".

"Si tuvieras más tiempo". ella entendía con bastante facilidad, si su padre aún no se estaba debilitando y la manada en la que había nacido se derrumbaba debido a ello.  
No era inusual que un alfa joven pasara tiempo en otro paquete antes de tomar el control o comenzar el suyo después de todas.  
Pero debido a Shikon no Tama y Naraku, Kouga no haría esto, y en su lugar saltaría directamente al extremo profundo, asumiendo los deberes de una cabeza alfa.  
"Pero cuando me gano las palizas", y ninguno de los dos lobos tenía dudas sobre el hecho de que no solo ganaría franjas de paquete, sino también una marca alfa en su primer intento, "¿aceptarás entonces el estado de un paquete de hermanos?"

"Nuestro paquete se mantendrá unido". ella inmediatamente aceptó, y Kouga sonrió con orgullo.  
Una manada de hermanos no solo era una prueba de alianza, sino que también equivale a declararse tan cercana como a una familia de sangre, y aunque él había preguntado, el joven lobo no había estado seguro de haberlo hecho. aceptar.  
Después de todo, un daiyoukai declarando este tipo de alianza con un youkai bestia, tan poderoso como era, era casi inaudito.

Pero, como había aprendido en los últimos tres días, Tsukiko no era alguien que tomara en cuenta este tipo de norma social: elegía a las personas por el valor que veía en ellas, no por el poder con el que nacían, como su paquete abigarrado fue una clara prueba de ello.  
"Puedes ser una bestia youkai", dijo ella, como si leyera su mente "pero para cuando nos encontramos en mi época, sé que ya no lo harás". ella admitió fácilmente  
"¿Me conoces?" se preguntó, sorprendido, ella no lo había mencionado antes  
"No te he conocido, pero he oído hablar de ti". una sonrisa divertida "Fue un poco extraño que no nos reuniéramos, ya que prácticamente vivimos en el mismo círculo social". y no es esa afirmación cargada - él, en el mismo círculo que la hime de la Casa de la Luna "Pero los chichi-ue solían decir que los imbéciles que no saben cómo mantener la boca cerrada deben mantenerse alejados. Creo que no confió en que no te resbalas y me contaste sobre tu pasado ... Mi futuro ".

"Sin embargo, eres bastante libre con compartir mi futuro". Señaló  
"Te dije lo que puedes hacer, pero eso no es más que decirle a Kagome que ella era la Shiko Miko. Ella ya había decidido reunir los fragmentos, ya sabías que serías alfa".  
Eso era cierto, Kouga se dio cuenta - mientras lo que estaba diciendo en una ronda acerca de su futuro era simplemente confirmar algo que ya sabía de sí mismo - el joven lobo siempre supo que había crecido hasta ser un alfa, ella acababa de decirle él podría ser mucho más poderoso de lo que alguna vez pensó.

El trabajo que le dejó crecer tan poderoso, se lo dejó a él.  
Ella puede haberlo ayudado un poco en el camino, ella no estaría allí durante esos siglos, tendría que abrirse camino por sí mismo.

 **[Búsqueda secundaria completa! 14 * 25XP**  
Kouga **(14/10)**  
 **Recompensa:** MapSystem se ha actualizado ¡  
 **Objetivo de bonificación completo! 56 * 50XP**  
Tsukiko **(2/1)**  
InuYasha **(4/1)**  
Kagome **(10/1)**  
Shippou **(11/1)**  
Miroku **(11/1)**  
Sango **(20/1)**  
 **Bonificación Recompensa:** +5 Tail beginner skill tomes]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Ahora eres el nivel 159!  
\+ 6SP, + 2CP]  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es nivel 124!  
\+ 12SP, + 4CP, + 1PP]  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡InuYasha ahora es el nivel 140!  
\+ 9SP, + 2CP, + 1PP]  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Shippou ahora es el nivel 123!  
\+ 19SP, + 6CP, + 1PP]  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡Miroku ahora es el nivel 121!  
\+ 21SP, + 8CP, + 2PP]  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Sango ahora es el nivel 101!  
\+ 31SP, + 12CP, + 3PP]  
 **[¡Subir de nivel! Kouga** ahora es el nivel 118!  
\+ 21SP, + 8CP, + 1PP]

 **[Registro del sistema:** actualización del sistema de mapas

Con esta actualización, desbloqueaste un tercer Recallpoint en cada época, y ahora puedes **recuperar** cualquiera de estos puntos, siempre que estés en la era correcta, una vez al día. Un RecallPoint especial también se desbloquea para el paquete en la posición del alfa, en cualquier momento dado]

¤.¤.¤

"¿Eso acaba de pasar?" Shippou comprobó, sin creer realmente sus ojos ante la gran cantidad de notificaciones que habían inundado su Interfaz cuando Kouga estaba diciendo adiós a la manada.  
Su sesión de entrenamiento, intensiva como lo había hecho, había hecho que Kouga cayera catorce veces en tres días, y el resto de la manada había estado a lo largo de él, haciendo que Sango ganara su segunda Cola mientras que Miroku y Shippou ganaban la tercera. El impulso de XP, por supuesto, ha sido menos impresionante para el nivel superior, hanyou y su sobrina, pero aún así lo aprecio.

Pero la verdadera sorpresa había sido la recompensa extra, que les hizo ganar simplemente completando la misión casi el doble de XP que habían ganado durante los tres días e incluso haciendo Sango, que había sido el nivel más bajo entre ellos simplemente porque ella ' Empecé a tomar ventaja de Chaos Game el último, obtener su tercera cola ...

Y esos nuevos Tails habían sido inútiles, ya que aparentemente estaban nivelando su paquete, porque sí, eso también había sucedido durante los tres días del infierno, ya que habían llamado para llamarlos, habían desbloqueado nuevas opciones para esas ventajas.  
Como tal, Shippou había optado por la ventaja de **Holy Touch** Tail, que lo hacía menos susceptible al reiki de los enemigos, y le valió las mismas afinidades sagradas que el santo servidor. Y Miroku y Sango, uno al lado opuesto, había elegido el **Youkai táctil,** lo que hizo que sus sentidos de actualización de humano a hanyou de nitidez y les otorgó un bono en la resistencia que levantó gran medida sus **Salud Puntos.**

"Bueno", comentó Miroku con una sonrisa divertida "parece como entrenar que el lobo no fue una pérdida de tiempo, ¿eh InuYasha-san?"  
El hanyou no respondió a la burla alegre, llorando en silencio un momento en que el sacerdote había sido más moderado a su alrededor, o no, ¿a quién estaba engañando? ¡Las solemnes formalidades de Miroku alrededor del paquete eran una prueba más de sus vínculos!  
Ignorando por completo el comentario, resopló y decretó "Bueno, vámonos a la carretera, todavía tenemos fragmentos para encontrar".  
Un alegre ladrido fue la respuesta de Padfoot, y la manada pronto volvió a estar en el camino.

Unas horas más tarde, Sango decidió aprovechar el hecho de que viajaban a lo largo de un río para rellenar sus provisiones de agua, cuando de repente fue asaltada por unos pocos hombres a caballo.  
Por supuesto, los había oído llegar, entre su entrenamiento tajiya y sus sentidos recién mejorados, no habría sido difícil; pero ella tenía curiosidad.  
Después de todo, dichos agudos sentidos podrían no solo escuchar que los hombres estaban persiguiendo a una mujer, sino también que dicha mujer se estaba escondiendo cerca.  
Y Sango, siendo una mujer bastante independiente a pesar de la época, despreció a los cerdos machistas como los que fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos como para confundirla con una presa fácil y un ataque.

En unos pocos segundos, enviaron a los hombres a hacer la maleta y el resto de la manada se reunió con ella y la chica a la que acababa de guardar tranquilamente. No había habido ningún peligro después de todo.  
Entonces los ojos de la chica cayeron sobre su miembro de la manada houshi, se iluminaron, y Miroku inesperadamente se encontró con un brazo de una chica desconocida "¡Miroku-sama! ¡Has vuelto por mí como prometiste!"  
"Bueno", comentó una divertida Kagome, "eso fue inesperado".

Unos momentos más tarde, el paquete más uno se instaló en una colina cercana, y la chica, que finalmente se presentó como Koharu, pasó a explicar cómo exactamente conocía a la santa, y alguna vez al estafador.  
"Wow", Kagome fue la primera en comentar después de la explicación bastante rápida "Sabía que le proponías matrimonio a toda mujer, Miroku-san ... ¿pero incluso a niñas de once años? ¡Eso es bajo, incluso para ti!"  
"¡Ya sabía que sería hermosa!"

"Y aparentemente, su belleza ha llamado la atención de un pequeño señor, y ella no tiene una familia que la ayude, eh ..." Tsukiko fue la que señaló con un suspiro  
"Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar ¡Sus cuidadores responsables! " el sacerdote afirmó con confianza: "¡Después de todo he viajado bastante en estas partes, lo sé!"  
"¡Y no siempre en el buen sentido!" Shippou se burló con una sonrisa - después de todo, incluso si Koharu, demasiado inocente, no se había dado cuenta, había conocido al hombre durante uno de sus numerosos falsos exorcismos

Aún así, al igual que su compañero de manada sacerdotal había dicho, no solo abandonarían a la joven a su destino, eso era algo que iba en contra de todos sus principios, pero al mismo tiempo no era como si pudieran simplemente dejarla viajar. con ellos, ella no estaba lista para una vida tan peligrosa.  
Afortunadamente, Miroku conocía gente de un pueblo cercano que recibiría a Koharu en su casa en contra de un poco de trabajo, y no se dejarían intimidar tan fácilmente por el señor que la había perseguido si la paliza que Sango le había dado no lo hubiera hecho. sido lo suficientemente disuasivo ...

"¿Estás bien?"  
Tsukiko no se giró hacia su beta, los sentidos se extendieron a su alrededor.  
Nada volvía a sus sentidos, y sin embargo, sabía que algo andaba mal ...  
Aún no había nada que hacer mientras no supiera qué era lo que le quitaba los sentidos, así que no dijo nada. nada al respecto y solo deja que su paquete termine su despedida con la pareja de ancianos que se había llevado a Koharu y vuelto a la carretera.  
O tratar.

Cuando los aldeanos empezaron a atacarlos con los ojos vacíos, se dio cuenta de cuál era el problema.  
"Ellos están siendo controlados", inmediatamente le informó al resto de su manada "su alma ha sido tomada".  
Ella no se había dado cuenta antes de ver a los aldeanos, porque las almas no se habían ido completamente, todavía estaban cerca.  
"¡A dónde crees que vas!"  
Tsukiko saltó ágilmente de la ráfaga de viento que le envió antes de noquear a los aldeanos que habían usado el inesperado ataque para arrastrarse hasta ella.

"¡Por supuesto que Naraku tenía que estar detrás de esto!" InuYasha maldijo ruidosamente cuando Kagura apareció, saltando ligeramente de su pluma y saimusous zumbando alrededor de ella, abanico en la mano indicando que ella había sido la que atacó justo ahora "¡Deja ir a esos aldeanos, jodidamente cobarde!"  
"¿Crees que soy yo quien los controla?" el youkai se rió en respuesta  
Miroku fue el que contradijo aún más su versión beta "Dijiste que no podía controlar los cadáveres y usar su viento al mismo tiempo".

"Y controlar cadáveres es completamente diferente de robar almas". completó Kagome, mirando a su alfa - el lobo hime se veía notablemente compuesto por el momento, algo que más bien la sorprendió cuando las almas estaban preocupadas  
"Debe haber alguien más cerca que esté haciendo esto". el ookami confirmó con un asentimiento agudo, ojos dorados brillando misteriosamente - y Kagome se dio cuenta de que no era que estuviera calmada, sino simplemente que su reciente aumento en la meditación para controlar su temperamento de espíritu de fuego la estaba ayudando a controlar su temperamento , si apenas  
No, Tsukiko estaba furioso.

Ahora que sabían que los aldeanos no estaban actuando por su propia voluntad, la manada estaba severamente obstaculizada, no podían atacar libremente y habían acabado con ella como de costumbre: Sango, Miroku y Kagome, como la que podía atacar sin matar más fácil, comenzó a noquear a los aldeanos mientras InuYasha y Shippou intentaban avanzar hacia Kagura.  
Pero claramente, los aldeanos habían recibido instrucciones, como era evidente, ya que siempre se ponían en el camino cuando alguien intentaba atacar al usuario del viento, y parecía tratar de separar a Kagome del resto de ellos. Al darse cuenta de esto, Tsukiko llamó al Miko a su lado, y como se predijo, los dos fueron pronto agrupados de una manera separada

"Parece que Naraku está detrás de ti esta vez". el ookami comentó distraídamente, los sentidos aún trataban de recoger el segundo lugar enemigo.  
Se estaban acercando al lugar donde podían sentir las almas de los aldeanos, ¡pero aún no tenían olor, presencia ni nada!  
Fue solo una vez que se encontraron cara a cara con la niña sin olor y la cara en blanco que se dio cuenta, era el vacío que había estado volviendo loco sus sentidos desde antes ...

La chica estaba frente a ellos, y aún así, solo podía sentir el vacío de ella.  
Entonces, la niña apuntó el espejo que sostenía en sus manos hacia ellos, atrapando el reflejo de Kagome en él - y el sentido del Alma de Tsukiko gritó cuando su mejor amiga cayó al suelo, el alma absorbida por el objeto.  
La miko en el alma de entrenamiento era, demasiado grande, demasiado grande para un humano, demasiado grande para el espejo, ya que la superficie reflectante parecía saturada de luz a pesar de que Kagome estaba en el suelo.

¤.¤.¤

Noqueando a Koharu, que se había estado arrastrando sobre ellos, controlado también por el nuevo destacamento de Naraku, el ookami dirigió su atención hacia lo más peligroso que había alrededor: ese maldito espejo.  
Cómo el hanyou ridículamente malvado había obtenido algo así, no lo sabía, pero una cosa estaba clara: no había forma de que dejara que el hombre molesto se aferrara a algo capaz de jugar con el alma de la gente.

Sintiendo que Kagome ya no era una amenaza, la chica se volvió hacia Tsukiko, probablemente también con la intención de tomar su alma. Lo cual era a la vez ridículo, ya que el espejo ya estaba esforzándose por mantener el alma de la miko dentro, y suponía que todo lo que le haría a ella sería desvincular los límites de Caos 'Game.  
Algo que no sería una buena idea para su actual cuerpo mortal, por supuesto, pero también reduciría drásticamente a todos sus enemigos engendrados por la vida, ya que sin las restricciones de querer vivir una vida normal, no serían nada para mantenerla de ayudar un poco a su amigo antes de morir, y puede ser joven en lo que respecta a los dioses, con los poderes de toda su vida anterior y corriente juntos, enviar a Naraku a empacar y reunir todos los fragmentos de Shikon no sería más que una cuestión de minutos.

Aún así, Tsukiko no tenía intención de morir por el momento, y Kagome ya estaba haciendo un buen trabajo recogiendo los fragmentos por sí misma, por lo que la diosa decidió evitar el peor escenario al desvincularse parcialmente de las restricciones habituales de su alma. puesto, usó un poder que no había necesitado hasta ahora en esta vida.

 **[¡El aura de vida pasada se activó!**  
 **Cuenta atrás para la desactivación:** 00:05:00]

El cabello blanco se volvió negro, los ojos dorados se desangraron al verde, y el alma de Shadow cantó cuando pudo sentir una vez más la magia y las llamas en su poder, un conocimiento innato de los flujos elementales que la rodeaban zumbando una vez más a sus sentidos.  
Esta fue la primera vez, se dio cuenta, que la activación de la habilidad desbloqueada en su primera reencarnación se sintió tan bien, no se había dado cuenta en su vida anterior de cuán limitada se sentía por la limitación constante de su poder y conocimiento, pero ahora, con el arsenal de Harriet Potter, Sawada Kazami y Ariana Elric con la punta de los dedos, Taishou Tsukiko se sentía completa ...

Los ojos omniscientes se volvieron hacia la chica frente a ella, y ahora, despertada, Shadow podría decir la verdad.  
Sus ojos se suavizaron al darse cuenta de lo cruel que Naraku había sido. Después de todo, él puede controlar a Kagura manteniendo su corazón, esta pequeña niña se había roto tan completamente que no necesitaba controlar su corazón.  
Mientras la joven diosa se ponía a trabajar, la magia arremolinándose alrededor de ella en perezosas pero poderosas olas, podía sentir a Kagura temblar de miedo ante la exhibición de poder que había desatado todas las almas cautivas, y huir sin una segunda mirada al niño vacío que era técnicamente su hermana.

Demasiado malo para el youkai de viento, ella la habría liberado si solo se hubiera quedado.  
Pero Tsukiko no tenía tiempo que perder en estas consideraciones, mientras trabajaba para deshacer los daños de Naraku.

Kanna era una poderosa youkai, pero su mente aún era muy joven, y sus poderes habían sido cortados lejos de ella y metidos en el maldito espejo que aún sostenía de forma protectora, probablemente para permitir que Naraku los usara por sí mismo.  
Por supuesto, el hanyou había calculado mal, como atrapado en un espejo o no, esos todavía eran sus poderes para sostener, y como tal, la superficie reflexiva obedecía solo a ella.  
Pero el hanyou no había permitido que eso lo disuadiera, decidiendo usar a la chica como un arma para ser empuñada.  
Con Kagura, se había sometido a la tortura física: a Kanna, la mayor, había infligido la peor tortura mental que se le había ocurrido, destruyendo la joven psique.

Hace varias vidas, los poderes en ciernes de un joven Sawada Kazami habían sentido el desequilibrio en siete hombres atrapados entre la vida y la muerte, y los habían sanado. Si bien nunca podrían volver a ser humanos, se convirtieron en verdaderos Siervos, enviados directos de una deidad que caminaba por los Reinos Mortales: la diferencia entre ellos y los sirvientes más humildes como houshi y miko, tan grande como la diferencia entre daiyoukai y bestia youkai.

En aquel entonces, el esfuerzo había reducido su vida engendrada, y la había dejado en un agotamiento mágico durante una buena semana.  
Ella había crecido, desde entonces, y gracias a la bendición de Magic, ahora era mucho más capaz de ejercer sus poderes piadosos sin suicidarse temprano a cambio.

 **[Sistema Sagrado** actualizado! **  
****Kanna** (espíritu vacío LV 118) se ha agregado a los Siervos Santos]  
 **[La** afinidad de **Arte Mágico** alcanzó 15/25]  
 **[¡Meta completa!** \+ Actualización de  
 **objetivos de** 25XP **:** aprende más sobre el próximo hijo de Naraku  
 **Objetivo de bonificación oculto completo.**  
Has curado a Kanna y la has liberado de Naraku.  
 **Recompensa de bonificación de bonificación:** \+ 100XP, Kanna desbloquea la versión de luz del **juego del Caos** ] **[nuevas ventajas de cola desbloqueadas: - Voluntad de muerte:** tu determinación desbloquea los poderes ardientes contenidos en tu alma (heredado del pasado) vida) **\- Núcleo mágico** (disponible solo si cielo o niebla llama / = 25) **:**

desbloqueas el atributo de una Bruja / Mago (heredado de vidas pasadas)  
 **\- Todo es Uno** (disponible solo si tienes tres habilidades místicas / = 25) **:** entiendes tan bien el flujo de energías naturales que te rodean que incluso puedes aprender a usarlas (heredado de vidas pasadas)

Disponible: 0]

Para cuando llegaron los aldeanos, la manada de Shadow había desaparecido hacía tiempo, con ellos una niña inconsciente de cabello blanco.  
Shadow miró su paquete.

Se había preguntado, de verdad, cómo reaccionarían después de sentir todo el peso de sus poderes. Después de todo, la gente normal no reaccionó bien cuando se enfrentó a la abrumadora calidad que tenían los poderes divinos. Pero por supuesto su paquete estaba lejos de ser normal, y todo lo que había pasado era que Shippou estaba enfocando sus poderes cambiantes de forma en tratar de hacer brillar sus ojos ya verdes, mientras que Shingetsu, quien aún era joven, podía entender que el la recién llegada en el paquete era similar a ella, olfateaba curiosamente alrededor del pequeño youkai blanco.

En cuanto a Miroku, el houshi esperó pacientemente hasta que Kagome la ayudó a establecer al niño inconsciente antes de finalmente preguntar acerca de lo que sucedió, aunque ya había adivinado casi todo.  
¿Y InuYasha? El hanyou estaba agradeciendo a cada deidad conocida y desconocida, incluida su sobrina, que su hermano no había estado presente para esta demostración de poder; podía imaginarse cuán presumido sería el bastardo por haber engendrado un cachorro tan poderoso de otra manera ...

"Tch. Bueno, lo bueno es que hemos robado a uno de los hijos del bastardo", la versión beta pronto decía "pero, ¿podemos realmente mantener a la niña pequeña? Por lo que dices mentalmente, apenas pasa su primer brote, si eso ... "  
" No puedo dejarla en cualquier lugar como un peso muerto, ella es mi responsabilidad ahora ". el hime respondió:  
"Aún así, ella no está indefensa". Sango señaló: el nivel del joven youkai era más alto que ella, Miroku y Shippou  
"No lo es, pero tiene la mente de un niño de tres años, aunque debería mejorar rápidamente. No quiero que se vea obligada a pelear. "

"Puedo protegerla".  
Los ojos de Tsukiko se abrieron ante la afirmación bastante segura proveniente de Shippou.  
"Somos una manada grande, y soy joven, así que no soy esencial en las peleas". el joven equipo señaló razonablemente: "Sé que nunca me has dejado fuera porque sufrí tanto como cualquiera de ustedes debido al Shikon no Tama". encogiéndose de hombros "Pero también sé que ninguno de ustedes quiere confiar en mí como uno de los luchadores principales porque soy un equipo, incluso si no soy tan joven como Tsuki-chan ..." una sonrisa "No lo hago" "Quiero dejar de viajar con nuestro paquete, pero no necesito ser un luchador frontal para eso. Y si sabes que la estoy protegiendo, no te preocupes por ella, ¿o sí?"

Y así fue decidido.  
De ahora en adelante, cuando estén bajo ataque, la manada confiará en Shippou y Padfoot como protectores, dejando a los demás libres para concentrarse en luchar contra sus enemigos.  
La manada estaba increíblemente orgullosa de su miembro más joven, relativamente hablando. Y enfrentarse a su madurez mental les hizo darse cuenta de que el kit estaba creciendo. No solo mentalmente ...  
Shippou había comenzado su segundo espolón en crecimiento.

¤.¤.¤

Ryoichi se crispó.

Una vez más, se preguntó qué clase de estupidez había infectado su cerebro cuando él había declarado que iría a vagar por el campo mientras coleccionaba huérfanos youkai life algún tipo de pied-piper ...  
Era un asesino a sueldo, no un baby-sitter !

Aun así, las cosas habían ido bastante bien para ser sinceras, y su primer viaje había sido bastante corto, por lo que vigilar a los niños no era realmente un problema. Sin mencionar que con seis hermanos menores, se había vuelto bastante bueno para tratar con niños en esta vida.  
Pero esta vez, el viaje fue largo, ya que se dirigía hacia el norte, y extrañaba su _bambina._ La vida sin sesiones de spar y acicalamiento que ponía en peligro la vida era aburrida después de todo, e incluso si ya había tenido que vivir varias décadas sin ella varias veces, no lo hacía menos aburrido.

Y para ser honesto, no fue el pequeño niño que había recogido, o perder a su prometido lo que lo estaba poniendo tan gruñón. No, la molestia que lo acechaba era un youkai completamente crecido ...  
"Entonces ... ¿Qué vas a hacer con los kits? ¿Los vendes? ¿Los comes? ¿Los usas como ladrones del tamaño de una pinta?"  
Le dolía la mano por la forma de la pistola de Leon, pero el ex asesino a sueldo se controló y en su lugar envió varios cuchillos volando hacia la molestia del cabello plateado.  
"Lo digo en serio, diciéndoles a los kits que los van a aprobar, ¿no es algo cruel?"

El youkai de pelo oscuro se volvió hacia su acosador. "¡Seguro que te preocupan mucho por los huérfanos por alguien con una reputación tan fría como tú, Youko Kurama!"  
"Oh, entonces sabes quién soy yo", reflexionó el youkai, un poco sorprendido incluso si lo escondió bien "Me preguntaba. Después de todo, no parecías asustado".  
El kitsune contenía un gruñido.

"Conoce tu lugar, ladrón. Nueve colas puedes ser, sigues siendo un youko. Mientras respeto el poder necesario para crecer de fox youkai a daiyoukai de pleno derecho, tus colas son por ahora solo la prueba de obtener el estado de daiyoukai " sus ojos verdes brillaron fríamente "De ninguna manera reflejan el poder de un verdadero daiyoukai de nueve colas. Mis cuatro colas son las de un kitsune nacido, y más que suficiente para que coincida con tus poderes en este momento".  
"Muy arrogante, por un equipo tan joven, ¿eh?" el demonio plateado reflexionó  
"No es arrogancia, es conocimiento, como bien sabes. De lo contrario, ya habrías atacado hace días cuando comenzaste a acecharme". Ryoichi corregido

El youko se rió y asintió con la cabeza "Cierto".  
"Aun así ... Eso no explica por qué todavía me estás siguiendo, si ya has entendido que sería inútil atacarme".  
"Curiosidad." el otro admitió fácilmente "Eres apenas más que un kit, reuniendo huérfanos para darles una vida mejor ... que suena como un jodido cuento de hadas, pero por lo que puedo ver no estás mintiendo, o si eres tú no lo saben ... "  
El kitsune se preguntó por un segundo, y luego decidió que, por molesto que fuera el otro zorro, era la única conversación interesante que había tenido en semanas, a pesar del correo con su prometido, y que incluso si como acababa de decir que el youko de nueve colas no era tan poderoso, digamos, como su propio padre, aún era respetablemente poderoso,

"Tienes razón de que en estas partes esto suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad", admitió "pero no soy de alrededor. ¿Dudo que hayas oído hablar alguna vez de House of Leaf?" encogerse de hombros "Y el lugar del que soy tiene una pequeña población de youkai, y con nuestra baja tasa de natalidad ..."  
"Te estás extinguiendo".  
Un asentimiento "Estamos bastante aislados, pero sabíamos sobre este lugar, con muchos youkai, y el mismo derramamiento de sangre. Entonces, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo? Así que he estado haciendo viajes cortos aquí para juntar huérfanos ..."

Kurama asintió, era bastante bueno para detectar mentiras, y podía ver que el otro no estaba diciendo nada que no fuera cierto, incluso si lo arreglaba un poco, probablemente para proteger su tierra natal, lo cual era comprensible.  
Bueno, misterio resuelto, pensó el youko con tristeza. ¡Había esperado ser entretenido un poco más! Con un suspiro, se preparó para  
seguir su camino, no tenía sentido molestar más al equipo ... "No me voy a casa ahora, ¿sabes?"

La afirmación lo sorprendió; luego, mirando a los ojos chispeantes de alegría, se dio cuenta de que el mocoso había expresado algo para confundirlo deliberadamente ...  
"Estoy empujando hacia el norte antes del invierno". Las orejas de Kurama se animaron con interés "Y tener a alguien con quien viajar no sería una molestia".  
"¿Por qué querría viajar con un mocoso y su ingobernable camada?"  
"Después de todo, me falta a mi compañero de entrenamiento favorito en este momento ..." dijo el mocoso como si no lo hubieran interrumpido "y estoy seguro de que debe haber algunas mansiones y otros dominios ricos en el camino ... "

"¿No te importa viajar con un ladrón?"  
Un encogimiento de hombros.  
"Soy un cazador de youkai y un asesino". Admitió fácilmente  
Y así como así, la decisión fue tomada.

Kurama, pronto descubrió Ryoichi, era un youkai genial, bastante inteligente, que parecía carecer del lado más travieso de los zorros hasta que aprendiste a conocerlo mejor, probablemente porque como un youko, había tenido que luchar para sobrevivir en cada paso de su vida. Los youkai normales de zorro que lograron ganar nueve colas eran, después de todo, bastante raros ...

Sin embargo, incluso con su temperamento tranquilo y sereno, era un buen compañero de viaje, y toda la ayuda fue bienvenida, ya que había recogido bastante la colección de jóvenes youkai, algunos apenas pasaban su primer espolón en crecimiento, unos pocos acercándose al segundo, no mencionar el youkai bestia e incluso un hanyou gato espinoso que sospechaba que había sido abandonado por padres humanos y youkai - el gato no estaba muy orientado al pack después de todo, con los leones como excepción, y estaba bastante seguro de que esos vendrían a Japón solo más tarde, huyendo de China cuando todos los youkai comenzaron a esconderse de los humanos.

¤.¤.¤

El kitsune estaba listo para dar la señal para que el niño se preparara para salir nuevamente a la carretera, después de una pausa de mediodía que solía comer y educar un poco al niño, ayudándoles a aprender un estilo de defensa general, algunos conocimientos básicos de supervivencia , y la meditación de meditación siempre necesaria - cuando las voces llevadas por el viento fueron recogidas por sus oídos sensibles.  
Lo normal no le hubiera prestado especial atención; si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba bastante seguro de que el viento en sí había cambiado de dirección, porta esas voces.

Algo que podría haber sido considerado imposible por cualquier otro que no sea él, pero al igual que su prometido era ahora la querida hermanita de la Muerte, se había ganado una exuberante hermana mayor con Life, una que tenía los elementos bajo sus órdenes; como tal desde que Tsukiko le había recordado a Suijin la diosa del agua menor de su habilidad para interferir con los Reinos Mortales, varias deidades elementales le habían contactado varias veces, y por lo que había entendido, varias aldeas bendecidas por esas deidades ahora había brotado como un refugio seguro para los humanos y youkai ...

Así que con una vista, se sacudió el polvo, le pidió a Kurama en voz baja que mantuviera al niño aquí por un poco más de tiempo, y se dirigió hacia el sonido de las dos voces, quienes claramente estaban enfrascados en una acalorada discusión.

 **[Búsqueda secundaria! Una cuestión de vida ...** **  
** **Objetivo:** seguir las dos voces  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 25XP por objetivo, +1 principiante matar al tomo al finalizar, +2 trofeos de caza al finalizar]

"Voy contigo."  
Echando un vistazo al ágil chico de pelo rubio dorado, ojos verdes claros que reflejaban la luz y una gracia casi antinatural, suspiró, pero no protestó: Shinobu era tan terco que sería casi inútil, y las orejas de gato redondas y cortas apenas apuntando entre sus oídos apuntaba en la misma dirección que él, haciéndole adivinar que el viento podría haber estado hablándole también a él.

En un momento, kitsune y yama-neko hanyou estaban tropezando en una estrecha orilla de la orilla, con un pueblo de pescadores cerca, y una gran roca rezumando youki cerca.  
Y más importante aún, dos youkai - murciélago youkai, por el aspecto de las cosas - discutiendo en voz alta.  
"¡Te has vuelto débil desde que te enamoraste de esta maldita jovencita humana!" el más grande estaba tempestándose, haciendo que Shinobu se pusiera tenso ante la afirmación  
"¡No lo hice! ¡Simplemente no querer atacar a los humanos no me debilita!" el otro protestó "¡No es como si necesitáramos su sangre para vivir, cualquier animal o bestia que youkai haría!"

"¡Prefieres matar a tus hermanos que a los míseros humanos!"  
"Oh, por favor", el youkai más joven y casi humano resopló disgustado "Nunca has tenido nada en contra de atacarte con otros youkai antes, es solo el hecho de que no te dejaré atacar a la aldea humana que te molesta".  
"Por supuesto que me molesta, hijo estúpido! Esta es tu última advertencia, deja de mezclarme con esos seres inferiores, de lo contrario, hijo y guardián de la barrera o no, me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas".

"No abandonaré a mi esposa e hija, padre".  
Debido a que le estaba dando la espalda, el joven murciélago no vio que los ojos más viejos se volvían más fríos, pero desde su ventajosa posición en la cima del acantilado, Ryoichi y Shinobu lo vieron claramente. Reaccionaron casi antes de que se produjera el ataque, el joven hanyou empujando al youkai del bate fuera del ataque mortal de su padre, el kitsune más viejo desviándolo con una explosión de poder de la espada corta que poseía, no necesitaba el aviso del juego de Chaos para actuar. .

 **[¡Meta completa!** \+ Actualización de  
 **objetivo** 25XP **:** derrota a Taigokumaru]

Detrás de él, Ryoichi escuchó a la voz más joven conmocionada por el murciélago: "¡Padre! ¡Irías tan lejos!"  
"¡Dejaste de ser mi hijo desde el momento en que te degradaste con un humano! ¡Siempre fuiste demasiado suave!"  
"Deja de ladrar, molesto viejo bate". Ryoichi lo cortó "Después de todo, eres demasiado estúpido para entender cuánto más poderoso que tú eres tu hijo, y lo suficientemente cobarde como para quitárselo por la espalda".  
"¡Este no es tu problema!"

"Ah, qué puedo decir ..." una sonrisa sedienta de sangre "¡Tengo un punto débil para los niños y odio a los idiotas!" con eso, corrió hacia el gran youkai, espada en mano  
"¿Me atacarías con un cuchillo?" el gran youkai rió  
En la mano de Ryoichi, el Star Blade resplandeció con el poder condensado de sus llamas Fox Fire, su pequeña forma eludió cuidadosamente la gran explosión sónica con la que el otro lo atacó, y el gran cuchillo trinchó la mantequilla youkai life.

"Y esta es la diferencia de poder entre un daiyoukai y un bestia youkai, estúpido murciélago". Murmuró mientras alcanzaba el suelo con gracia, el gran youkai ya muerto detrás de él.

 **[¡Meta completa!** Actualización de la  
 **meta** \+ 25XP **:** guiar a la familia de Tsukuyomaru a la seguridad]

"¡Ryoichi-san!"  
Sorprendido por la cantidad inusual de emoción que provenía del joven hanyou, el kitsune se enfocó tanto en el niño como en el youkai del murciélago más joven, con los ojos cada vez más abiertos, se dio cuenta de que el joven yama-neko no había sido tan rápido como él. pensó, y el youkai que había intentado salvar se estaba debilitando por el momento, la vida le había sido robada por su propio padre.  
Sacando su espada sangrienta, sacó la segunda en su lugar, no la preocupación que sentía arrastrándose a sí mismo mostrando afuera - este era un hombre más cercano a la muerte que a la vida, el tipo de herida que solo el pleno poder de sus Llamas del Sol podría sanar, poderes que aún no había recuperado, incluso si ya había estado trabajando en ello o dos años de vida.

Con los ojos endurecidos por la resolución, sin saber que las llamas amarillas se enroscaban a su alrededor, se concentró en el hombre, un atónito Shinobu que se apartaba de su camino con ojos preocupados. Una cuchillada de su espada, y él podía sentir, y ver las heridas ya empezando, pero no era suficiente, lejos de eso. Él frunció el ceño, sin intención de ser golpeado por el estúpido murciélago incluso en la muerte ...

[¡La habilidad del **chupete** alcanzó el rango 10!]  
 **[¡Aura de vida pasada desbloqueada!**

Ahora puede liberar los poderes de su vida anterior, por una duración de 60 segundos, con una tasa refrescante de una vez al mes.  
Por favor, no tanto que la duración y la tasa de actualización cambiarán a medida que dominas tus habilidades]

 **[Objetivo de bonificación oculto completo!**  
Contra viento y marea, has logrado salvar la vida de Tsukuyomaru  
 **Recompensa de bonificación:** \+ 100XP, **bonificación de aprobación de una diosa** (desbloqueado el sistema sagrado)]

Dejándose caer al suelo cerca del ahora saludable youkai con agotamiento, Ryoichi pensó que Tsukiko se estaría riendo de él ahora mismo si ella estuviera allí - después de todas las veces que la regañó por usar sus poderes para otros sin pensar en su propia salud , él había ido y hecho lo mismo ...  
En cuanto a Shinobu, no había duda de la sorpresa en sus ojos: el joven hanyou había estado con él durante casi dos semanas, y había sido bastante inteligente antes, por lo que incluso con los sentidos menos desarrollado que un youkai completo, por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de presenciar.

"Te debo mi vida." el murciélago youkai dijo  
"Tienes una familia para cuidar". simplemente se lo recordó, respondiendo a la pregunta que el otro quería hacer,  
los ojos de Shinobu pasaron de asombro a respeto.  
Empujando la fatiga lejos por ahora, Ryoichi logró volver a ponerse de pie, y el youkai que acababa de salvar hizo lo mismo, y los tres pronto se dirigieron hacia el exterior de la aldea humana.

"Eh, rechazado por su propia clase también". el kitsune se dio cuenta fácilmente con una pequeña mueca de desdén en su rostro.  
Para alguien que venía de una época donde todos vivían juntos en su mayoría pacíficamente, ser testigos de la estrechez de miras de las personas, ya fueran humanos o youkai, realmente no era más fácil. No tenía dudas de que si no hubiesen estado allí, la muerte de Tsukuyomaru hubiera llevado a los murciélagos a renovar sus ataques contra los humanos, y que a su vez hubiera llevado a los humanos a volverse en contra del hanyou que quedaba solo con la protección de su madre. .  
Este tipo de historias eran demasiado habitual, y rara vez terminó bien.

Sin embargo, empujando la amargura hacia atrás con su cansancio, dirigió su atención hacia la pequeña familia, sin perderse la mirada pasajera de anhelo en el hanyou yama-neko a su lado.  
"Te das cuenta de que este tipo de situación continuará una y otra vez, ¿verdad?"  
Ante la mirada de venado en el rostro del youkai, adivinó que el otro no entendía lo que realmente decía y elaboraba: "Claramente tu tribu no está preparada para aceptarla a ella, ni a tu hijo". dijo, señalando a la esposa "Y los aldeanos no están listos para aceptarte". agregó, señalando hacia él y su hija esta vez  
"¿Qué podemos hacer?" la esposa fue la que preguntó "Es lo mismo en todos lados después de todo".

"Mayormente en todas partes". corrigió "Hay algunos refugio seguro". explicó, y una vez más el viento susurraba "Y uno de ellos está a tres días de distancia".  
Después de eso, convencer a la pequeña familia no era más que una cuestión de hecho, y pronto habían reunido las pocas pertenencias que tenían, el youkai pasando por las cuevas habitadas por su clan para reunir a los pocos que confiaba: una pareja adulta, su hijo y dos huérfanos que habían logrado sobrevivir a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de su padre.

 **[¡Meta completa!** \+ Actualización de  
 **objetivo de** 25XP **: ¡** alcanza el  
 **objetivo de bonificación** Haven Haven **escondido!**  
Tus palabras han llegado a Tsukuyomaru, quien encontró a otros residentes para la  
 **recompensa de la recompensa** Haven **Bonus:** \+ 100XP, se elegirá +1 Piedra de mejora]

Luego se habían reagrupado con el extraño grupo de viaje de Ryoichi.  
Kurama parecía listo para ahogarlo en preguntas, pero Shinobu se había convertido en un protector feroz y logró calmar la curiosidad del otro zorro lo suficiente como para que no decidiera convertirse en un acosador una vez más.  
Y finalmente, llegaron a la aldea a la que su sentido lo había estado guiando, un joven miko esperándolos en la entrada de la pared exterior.

"Ama te ha estado esperando, Kaikou-dono".  
Ryoichi se había sorprendido un poco por el título, pero bueno, Tsukiko a menudo era referido como Seishi-hime, así que no le sorprendió que le hubieran dado su propio apodo ...  
Tan pronto como se ingresó el muro protector , podía sentir azotes de poderes protectores de una deidad menor, la que lo había guiado, como pronto se dio cuenta.

"Lamento haberte aprovechado así, Kaikou-dono". la mujer de cabellos grises pronto dijo que cuando su grupo fue llevado a su santuario, los niños fueron enviados al baño y luego se entretuvieron, mientras que los adultos estaban sentados a cenar con ella. "Mi hermana ha estado hablando de tu novio y su paquete, y bueno ... "se sonrojó ligeramente" Ella recordó a todos que teníamos poderes, poderes que podríamos usar, al contrario de los Más Altos ... "

"He oído sobre los Havens". asintió con la cabeza "Este es un paso en la dirección correcta, y justo como dijiste, como santo poder usar tu don en los Reinos Mortales, tienes un margen de maniobra más grande que nosotros ..."  
"Sí". ella lo miró un poco preocupada. "Simplemente curar a ese hombre te quitó muchas cosas, puedo ver eso". sus ojos brillaron culpablemente por un momento "No me había dado cuenta ... quiero decir, escuché que tu novio podría usar sus poderes ..."  
"El mágico la bendijo", explicó "lo que significa que tiene tantos poderes como una miko " un encogimiento de hombros "Entré en mis poderes más tarde, es normal que todavía tenga que probarme a mí mismo".

"Bueno, me has probado más que a mí mismo". aseguró con una sonrisa "Me había preguntado al principio ... quiero decir que eres un asesino después de todo ..." sus ojos se suavizaron "Pero como muchas otras cosas, había olvidado que el asesino no significa cruel. Un asesino puede ser, también eres un sanador. Es un equilibrio difícil de mantener, pero uno que admirablemente has logrado ". un suspiro "Solo lamento que mi bendición sea casi inútil para ti".  
"No te preocupes, no actué por una recompensa".  
"Lo sé." una sonrisa "Pero todavía te mereces una".

 **[¡Misión completada!**  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 25XP, +1 principiante matar tomo, +2 trofeos de caza]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Ryoichi ahora es el nivel 166!  
 _\+ 1SP]_

Ryoichi no sabía, pero si hubiera visto a Sujin, la diosa del agua que Tsukiko había conocido, se había dado cuenta de que esta diosa del viento y ella se veían muy parecidas, ya que en verdad eran hermanas, aún así, él y su grupo disfrutaban de la diosa. hospitalidad, algunos de los huérfanos que había recogido durante su viaje encontraron una casa en el pueblo; sin saber que mientras cuidaba de las personas que había recogido en sus viajes, estaba hablando con los otros dioses sobre él. Las deidades menores habían aprendido sobre la Sombra, ahora también habían visto y juzgado la Luz.  
Shinobu, cuando le ofrecieron un lugar para quedarse en el Refugio, se negó tercamente.

"Te vigilaré". el hanyou había afirmado "Porque aparentemente tienes este reflejo idiota para salvar a otros en lugar de cuidarte. Es bastante estúpido para un asesino supuestamente reconocido ..."  
En cuanto a Kurama, no había logrado confirmar nada, pero el encuentro todavía le había dado fuertes sospechas sobre los orígenes del kitsune. La única razón por la cual el zorro de pelo plateado no estaba seguro de sus orígenes sagrados era que, como un youko en lugar de un kitsune, sus sentidos aún no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para captar la ausencia de la esencia de la muerte, y la fuerte sensación de la vida fuera de una situación de emergencia.

Aun así, cuando salieron del refugio unos días después, el grupo de viaje se redujo drásticamente en comparación con el anterior, y todos descansaron, los kitsune no pudieron evitar sonreír: los huérfanos que había estado recolectando aún terminarían en Refugios o en el futuro, pero de alguna manera, tenía la sensación de que el hanyou a su lado no se iría tan pronto.

Y de alguna manera, ni siquiera se vio afectado por ello. Su prometido tenía humanos y hanyou en su manada, que decía que no podía tener un gato salvaje joven en su ...  
En cuanto a Kurama, mientras el youko se estaba convirtiendo en un buen amigo, era demasiado libre para ser libre. sostenido por nociones como manada, y no tenía ninguna duda de que un día en el futuro cercano, su camino se separaría, algo que él bien podría entender. Después de todo, como Renato Sinclair nunca fue atrapado por ningún Cielo, sus Llamas eran demasiado poderosas para ser domesticadas por cualquiera, pero deseó que su amigo consiguiera al menos encontrar verdaderos amigos una vez que se fuera.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XII. Septiembre de 1996 Blades Reforged**

La manada pasó los siguientes días viajando lentamente, ya que Kanna aún no se había despertado, y Padfoot la llevó durante el día. Finalmente, en el tercer día, la niña comenzó a moverse; luego, con un grito ahogado, se despertó y miró a su alrededor con temor y confusión.  
"Hola. Eres Kanna, ¿verdad?"

Shippou inmediatamente se había hecho cargo bajo los ojos de Tsukiko, el kit que hacía que el miembro del grupo "adulto" retrocediera mientras se acercaba al pequeño youkai. Pareció funcionar, mientras ella se relajaba un poco, antes de asentir con la cabeza en señal de confirmación.  
"Soy Shippou". se presentó, antes de preguntar "¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó?"

Hizo una pausa, pero la actitud tranquila y gentil del equipo que era incluso más pequeña que ella físicamente fue suficiente para ayudarla a mantener la calma en lugar de entrar en pánico ante los recuerdos, y comenzó a contar: "Naraku me envió a robar algunas almas y vencer a un espada." una vacilación "Pero estaba encerrado en mi cabeza por culpa de Naraku". otra pausa "Y entonces mi espejo perdió, y el youkai se enojó mucho, ¿pero no conmigo?" una nota de asombro "Y entonces recordé todo lo que Naraku hizo ..." un escalofrío de miedo esta vez  
Esos escalofríos probablemente evolucionaron en un completo ataque de pánico, pero Shingetsu y un Canuto en su pequeño tamaño se habían acercado a ella lado como hablaban y ahora estaban haciendo ruidos reconfortantes.  
El miedo se hundió y fue reemplazado por asombro,

"¡Pero me arreglaron!" la niña se dio cuenta mientras el pánico desaparecía despejando su mente "Y yo cambié ..." añadió, un poco asombrada en su tono cuando finalmente pudo ver claramente a la gente a su alrededor  
Una de ellas con un aura íntimamente familiar para ella por ahora, como ella había sido literalmente reconstruida por ella "¿Me salvaste?"

El por qué no se expresó, pero era tan claro que hizo que la manada doliera. Un niño que suena tan joven no debería estar tan sorprendido de ser salvo. Aún así, Shippou fue el primero en encontrar su voz, y dejando que su alegría natural volviera a su voz, anunció: "¡Eso es porque es Tsuki-chan, nuestra alfa! ¡Eso es lo que hace!" una pequeña garra señaló a la miko "Y esa es Kagome-chan. Ella es la misma. Creo que es porque son amigos de la infancia". Explicó en un tono de conspiración.  
A estas alturas, Kanna comenzaba a sonreír también, absorbida por las travesuras del kitsune.

"El houshi es Miroku. Es muy inteligente, pero tiene un problema con las mujeres ... Y Sango-chan es realmente genial, ¡pero aterrador cuando está enojada!"  
Un latido.  
InuYasha se crispó.  
"¡Ah! ¡Y la molestia gruñona es InuYasha!" Shippou agregó, alegría en sus ojos "¡No se parece mucho pero es nuestro beta!"  
"¿Qué es alfa? ¿Y beta?"

El kit casi se cae al suelo con sorpresa. "Es ... ¡Tsuki-chan es nuestro alfa! Nos cuida, nos protege y nos ayuda a crecer ... ¡Es como una madre muy fuerte!" el kit terminó con un movimiento de cabeza, bastante orgulloso de su descripción "¡Y Inu-baka es como el hermano mayor! Si Tsuki-chan no está allí, nos cuida, ¡pero aún tiene cosas que aprender! todos somos compañeros de manada, así que somos como una familia, ¡pero aún mejor! Incluso Padfoot, "un ladrido" Shingetsu, "segundo ladrido" o Kirara ". un maullido "Aunque se supone que ella es gato y gato, se supone que no se llevan bien con nosotros, canino ..." el maullido creció en señal de protesta "Pero ella es una gata inteligente, así que no odia a las personas solo porque son diferentes ! " un ronroneo  
Como explicó el kit,

"¡Bien Tsuki-chan te salvó, entonces tu también eres un paquete!" afirmó, volviendo su atención a la huella de plata que había aparecido en su mano mientras ella estaba dormida, antes de añadir con una sonrisa triunfal "¡Así que no soy el más joven ahora! Y porque soy un hermano mayor, puedo te ayudaré a aprender todo tipo de cosas, y si la gente es mala contigo, te protegeré hasta que seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para no necesitarme ... ¡Pero aún así te ayudaré, porque eso es lo que hace la manada! "  
El temor que había retrocedido en los ojos del joven youkai fue reemplazado por la alegría, ya que de alguna manera, sabía que el equipo no estaba mintiendo, sin darse cuenta de que esta era su primera comprensión del **Soul Sense** que había ganado al convertirse en una de los Santos de Tsukiko. Servicio.

El resto de la tarde la pasó ayudando a la niña a aclimatarse con la manada, y le llevó unas horas darse cuenta de que había obtenido un nuevo poder extraño, que la manada había pasado un tiempo explicando las bases para ella: Shippou, tomando su papel autoimpuesto como un hermano y protector de corazón, aprovechando al máximo esas explicaciones.

Fue horas después, cuando la manada finalmente estaba dormida, Inuyasha se sentó cerca de su sobrina.  
"Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo reaccionar antes?" preguntó bruscamente "¿No me gustó que me llamaran mamá?"  
"¿Realmente actúo así?" el hime se preguntó  
Un bufido "¿Realmente necesitas preguntar?" el hanyou confirmó a su manera única  
"Me hizo darme cuenta, cuando me llamó así ..." un suspiro "El tiempo no es lineal para los dioses que conoces".

"Estoy bastante seguro de que has heredado tu incapacidad para hablar simplemente del bastardo". InuYasha protestó, antes de agregar, en serio esta vez "Entonces, ¿hay alguien más con vida en tu tiempo?"  
"Otros dos técnicamente". sonrió, divertida "Mi primera encarnación, Harriet Potter, que actualmente está pasando por las pruebas que la harán entrar en mí ..."  
"Feh".  
"Harriet murió joven, sola, y sin mucho que lamentar. Después de todo, la mayoría de sus seres queridos ya estaban muertos".

"Es en el otro en lo que estás pensando".  
"Cuando morí como Sawada Kazami, mi hijo mayor aún no había cumplido los trece años, y su hermanita un año antes". su voz era ligera "Sé que Renato se quedó con ellos unos años antes de seguirme, pero ..."  
"Todavía quieres verlos". el hanyou se afirmó fácilmente, incluso alguien sin hijos como él podía entender eso, ¿qué no daría por ver a sus padres una vez más? Incluso pensó que ni siquiera recordaba a su padre ...  
"Una vez que he vivido una vida, se supone que no debo interferir con ella". afirmó en lugar de confirmar innecesariamente la afirmación, esto fue algo que Fate había dicho después de todo

"No les diré que vaya a conocerlos". el hanyou dijo que incluso él podía entender que interferir en tu propia vida con el viaje en el tiempo podría complicarse fácilmente. "¿Pero está controlando que interfieran? No tienes que reunirte con ellos para verlos, sabes". señaló que  
los ojos de Tsukiko eran más claros ante esa afirmación, y cuando se estiró, antes de apoyar cómodamente la cabeza en el hombro de su tío, asintió con la cabeza "Tienes razón, oji-san, era estúpido ..." murmuró "Pensar eso El sombrero estúpido me quería en Slytherin ... De seguro no me siento muy astuto en este momento, ni siquiera puedo pensar en rodearme de las reglas solo ... "

"¡Es por eso que todavía eres un mocoso!"  
"¡Oye!"  
"Aún así, hablando de niños ..."  
"No me importa Shippou viéndome como madre. Incluso si soy apenas mayor que él. Todavía tengo experiencias de la vida con él, después de todo." ella respondió la pregunta que aún no había preguntado "Lo mismo para Kanna. Después de todo, él tiene razón, ya somos familia ..." con eso, ella cerró los ojos, y pronto se quedó dormida  
InuYasha sonrió ante la confianza que tan fácilmente le mostró, antes de agregar en voz baja "Tienes tu respuesta, mocoso".

Shippou no se movió, nada mostrando que había estado despierto, pero por la gran sonrisa ahora en su rostro mientras se acurrucaba en la gran forma de Padfoot como en una manta. Probablemente no estaría llamando al ookami hime kaa-san pronto, pero en su corazón, él sabía, cada vez que la llamaba alfa, lo que realmente quería decir.

¤.¤.¤

A la mañana siguiente, la manada fue recibida por una desagradable sorpresa, un cadáver, claramente controlado por el baile de cadáveres de Kagura, en la puerta de la cabaña abandonada en la que habían pasado la noche.  
Sin embargo, el cadáver no tenía intención de luchar y era en cambio un simple mensajero.  
"Un oni gigante atacando un pueblo cercano con una araña en la espalda. Ese sonido es muy parecido a 'ven a conocer a mi nuevo hermano'". Sango fue el primero en comentar  
"Bueno, sería grosero rechazar la invitación, ¿no?" Tsukiko comentó suavemente  
"Keh. ¡A quién le importa lo grosero! ¡No tengo intención de dejar ir una ocasión de llegar al bastardo!"

En cuanto a Kanna, aunque no se sentía tan tranquilizada ante la idea de ir hacia algo relacionado con Naraku en lugar de huir en la dirección opuesta, Shippou le tomó la mano y afirmó: "No te preocupes, no tienes pelear." una sonrisa, y FuurinKiba estaba en sus pequeñas manos "Después de todo, puedo protegerte".  
Con eso, él saltó sobre Padfoot, arrastrándola, y hacia un pueblo cercano empapado en sangre.

La manada llegó justo a tiempo para que InuYasha colocara a Tessaiga entre dos niños y un oni grande y peludo, mientras Miroku levantaba una pared de agua mientras gesticulaba a los dos jóvenes para que corrieran.  
"Entonces eres el tercero, eh!" comentó el hanyou, con la espada todavía lista.  
"Kufufu, solo pensaste que a pesar de ser un monstruo tan grande, era bastante ágil". el youkai empapado en el olor de Naraku afirmó que  
los ojos de InuYasha se agrandaron ante la declaración.  
"Sí, es correcto. ¡Puedo leer mentes!" el youkai se volvió hacia el resto de la manada. "Comparado con mí, Goshinki, ¡mis hermanas mayores no son más que personajes menores ahora que he nacido!"

"Tch. ¡Un lector de mentes, tal vez, todavía tienes que demostrar que no eres todo el lenguaje!" el hanyou anunció en voz alta, saltando en la pelea  
Goshinki evitó ágilmente la explosión de Tessaiga, y el ataque de Miroku con su alabarda de agua "¡Eres patético! Puedo leer toda tu mente, incluso atacar varios a la vez no me impedirá reaccionar a todos tus ataques con lo lento y débil que eres! "  
Tsukiko, Kanna se dio cuenta desde su lugar en la espalda de Padfoot, estaba reteniéndose de la pelea - aún cuando Miroku y Sango fueron atacados, Kagome envió violentamente hacia InuYasha, ella podía ver la luz temblando de las manos del ookami.  
Este nuevo alfa, reflexionó la niña, no era como el cruel progenitor que la había creado para luchar en su lugar. Ella no esquivó la pelea, quería desesperadamente estar al frente de la pelea, proteger a sus amigos ...

"Eso es porque tenemos que aprender a crecer". Shippou susurró a su lado, se preguntó si había hablado en voz alta, pero el kit ya estaba agregando "Parecía que querías preguntar".  
Shippou, también, parecía que quería pelear, se dio cuenta.  
"Dije que te protegería". le recordó cuando ella estaba a punto de preguntar, le preguntó por qué todavía estaba allí cuando claramente quería estar con los demás.

El ookami estaba frunciendo el ceño, la estrategia que su paquete había adoptado no era mala, atacar desde varios ángulos al mismo tiempo había sido una buena idea. Pero además de poder leer su mente, lo que hubiera sido una gran ventaja incluso para un youkai débil, el oni estaba lejos de ser un empujón.  
Peor aún, donde Kanna y Kagura, ambas nacidas de Naraku, cada una tenía en lo más profundo sus propios sentimientos y emociones, mientras que lo único que podía leer del tercer hermano era pura malicia.

La única buena noticia en todo esto, reflexionó mientras InuYasha se preparaba para cortar el Kaze no Kizu, era que a pesar de su impresionante nivel 152, el oni era tan joven como sus otros dos hermanos, y como tal lo que tenía en instintos y fortalezas crudas, todavía carecía de experiencia.  
Los ojos alfa se abrieron cuando vio que el enemigo ni siquiera se molestaba en evitar el poderoso ataque que venía hacia él, sino que lo miraba de frente y lo atravesaba.  
"Al final", se jactó "tu espada preciosa sigue siendo nada más que el colmillo de un perro ..." y con eso, mordió la espada

Tsukiko había saltado en la pelea tan pronto como vio las grietas aparecer a lo largo de Tessaiga, KageShin empujando al oni hacia atrás con un hombro ensangrentado.  
"Así que lograste esquivar incluso sin escucharme". ella notó, impresionada - claramente el vástago molesto de Naraku no dependía solo de su capacidad auditiva mental.  
En cuanto al otro, la miraba con ojos incrédulos "¡Imposible! ¡No puedo oír tu mente!"  
Una sonrisa.  
"¿Debo dejarte alcanzar?" se preguntó, la barrera natural alrededor de su mente descendía, pero por un instante

El breve momento fue más que suficiente, ya que el oni ahora parecía enloquecido, susurrando acerca de las "innumerables voces" y ni siquiera reaccionó cuando le cortaron la cabeza del cuello, después de todo, oni o no, todavía era un mortal, e incapaz de comprender la mente de un ser que ya había ascendido a otro estado.  
"Wow. Scary Tsuki-chan hizo una aparición". Shippou comentó, Canuto haber seguido a su amante tan pronto como consideró la situación segura "Entonces, ¿fue la espada de InuYasha la que rompió, o la amenaza de los niños que lo hizo?" se preguntó vagamente  
"Bueno" suspiró Tsukiko mientras ella y su tío estaban examinando la hoja dañada, ignorando por completo el comentario "parece que vamos a visitar Totosai".

Apenas había terminado su frase, se escuchó una voz joven, y una pequeña niña de cabello negro llegó en medio del campo de batalla, seguida por un youkai que miraba atormentado, y luego una más majestuosa.  
"Chichi-ue" Tsukiko saludó con una sonrisa  
"Musume". Sesshoumaru saludó en respuesta "Usted hizo una gran demostración de poder el otro día".  
"¡Lo sentimos desde el pasado donde estábamos!" Rin asintió con una sonrisa brillante. "Sesshoumaru-sama me estaba enseñando a reconocer youki y reiki, ¡así que me dijo que eras tú y yo te reconocí cuando Sesshoumaru-sama me salvó, ángel bonito!"

"¡Cuántas veces debo decirte que refieras a personas con sus títulos propios!" Jaken protestó en una discusión que parecía haber sido repetida varias veces. "¡Esta es la hija honorable de Seshhoumaru-sama, alfa de su manada, heredera de la Casa de la Luna! ¡Te referirás a ella como Tsukiko-hime-sama!"  
"Tsukiko está bien". dijo alfa, se contradijo de inmediato, mientras Miroku apenas ocultaba su risa al recordar lo mucho que a su alfa no le gustaban los largos títulos  
"Pero ... ¡ella es bonita como un ángel!"  
"¡Ella es mejor que un ángel!" Shippou inmediatamente protestó: "¡Tsuki-chan patea el trasero, y los ángeles son simplemente imbéciles!"  
"Oh, está bien entonces". Rin aceptó la explicación fácilmente "¿Y quién eres tú?"

Pronto, Shippou encantaba a la pequeña miko y la arrastraba fácilmente a conversar con la más reservada y tímida de Kanna.  
"¿Así que ella es tu nueva carga?" el inu daiyoukai estaba notando mientras tanto "Poderoso, pero joven".  
"Naraku la hizo y la rompió". su hija explicó "La robé".  
La aprobación fue sutil en el pequeño asentimiento que su padre le dio a la explicación, pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para entenderlo.

"¿Y aquí?"  
"Otro de los engendros de Naraku. Poderoso".  
Los ojos de Daiyoukai cayeron sobre Tessaiga, todavía en un descontento InuYasha manos "De hecho".  
"Su sello se debilitó". Tsukiko comentó, pero yo intervine antes de que se rompiera. "  
" Confiar en algo así es una debilidad. "  
" Es aún más difícil para ti. "Un encogimiento de hombros" Y no tenía a nadie que enseñarle ".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" el paquete beta se preguntó, finalmente dándose cuenta de que los dos estaban hablando de él.  
"Tessaiga no es solo una espada, sino que también actúa como un supresor de tu youki".  
"¿Qué? Por qué?"  
"Porque un hanyou cercano a la muerte tiene un instinto de supervivencia peligroso que despierta todo el potencial de su sangre youkai, haciéndolo mucho más poderoso ... pero también poco más que una bestia sin mente". explicó su alfa, haciendo que se estremeciera ante la idea "Esto es algo que se puede controlar, pero requiere un entrenamiento intensivo y un poco de meditación".  
Sonrió ante la mueca de disgusto que su tío había soltado automáticamente al mencionar la meditación, pero su versión beta había crecido bastante desde el día en que lo conoció, y en lugar de negarse de inmediato,

"De lo contrario, siempre tendrás que confiar en Tessaiga, una oración para que nunca te quiten la espada".  
Un suspiro.  
"Meditación y entrenamiento es entonces".  
"¡Bien dicho, de hecho!"

La mayoría de la manada se sobresaltó cuando un toro de tres ojos apareció repentinamente, un viejo youkai familiar estaba de regreso. Arrebatando a Tessaiga de la mano de InuYasha, Totosai de repente gritó fuertemente "¡Mira lo que hiciste con mi trabajo! ¡Pobre espada, está lista para desmoronarse!"  
Tsukiko suspiró ante las payasadas del herrero, y lo fulminó con la mirada, el viejo youkai retrocedió reflexivamente ante la expresión digna de Sesshoumaru.

"¿Lo reforjarás?" ella le preguntó  
"Lo haré", asintió, "pero necesitará un relleno".  
"Todo lo mejor." el alfa asintió - Inuyasha había hecho grandes progresos trabajar con su legado padre - que era el momento para él para aprender más acerca de sus propios poderes  
Poner el arma dañado en la mochila de su montura, Totosai encaminó hacia el decapitado oni, arrugando la nariz con disgusto "Tal Aura maliciosa ". él se burló "Incluso muerta todavía rezuma tuki oscuro".

¤.¤.¤

Con eso, el viejo youkai arrugado hinchó sus mejillas, y dejó escapar un torrente de llamas ardientes, que pronto quemaron el oni muerto en cenizas.  
Con un gesto satisfecho, se volvió hacia la manada. "Bueno, vamos a la fragua".  
El viaje a la montaña Totosai fue increíblemente corto, pensó Kagome, antes de que Tsukiko, una vez más adivinando acerca de ella, explicara: "Cuando un youkai es tan viejo como Totosai, tiende a tener muchos talentos diferentes. Uno de esos talentos, un poco uno raro ya que no queda mucha gente que pueda enseñarlo, es el de ser un viajero de Mist Path ".

"Oh, wow", se dio cuenta Shippo, con los ojos muy abiertos "¡Pensé que era solo una leyenda! Quiero decir que apenas puedes notarlo ..."  
"¿Cómo funciona?" Miroku preguntó:  
"Las volutas de niebla que se juntan a su alrededor cuando viaja oscurecen el camino, y la gente no se da cuenta de que el camino no es el mismo que usualmente. Este es un talento que ayuda a alterar cualquier camino que tengas. Ya viajé para ir de un lugar a otro más rápido ".  
"¡Esto es genial!" Shippou cantaba "¡Es como una gran ilusión de zorro, pero eso solo funciona cuando viajas!"

El kitsune mismo no lo notó, pero Tsukiko no perdió el destello de interés en los viejos ojos youkai por el entusiasmo de su joven carga. Y cuando pensó en la primera vez que había conocido a un kitsune dorado adulto que había recuperado hacía poco, la velocidad a la que había viajado tal vez no era una simple velocidad ...  
Aun así, ahora se estaban acercando a una montaña peculiar Kagome estaba bastante segura de que nunca había visto en ningún libro de geografía "Toda la montaña está protegida contra los humanos". Explicó Myouga, aparentemente el tic desagradable pasó bastante tiempo allí "Pero tu vínculo con el paquete te protegerá".

"Creo que pueden ser los primeros humanos en siglos en poner un pie aquí". Totosai confirmó que "está tan infundido con youki, aunque no particularmente malicioso, que incluso el suelo se ha vuelto peligroso para los humanos".  
El herrero los guió rápidamente a una parte apartada de la montaña, donde su taller estaba montado en un esqueleto de youkai gigante. Poniendo la espada en su yunque, se volvió hacia InuYasha "abrir la boca".  
El hanyou desprevenido obedeció, y pronto sería dueño de un colmillo menos.

"Bah no llores, algo así volverá a crecer en un día, ¡incluso para un hanyou como tú! ¡Ahora déjame trabajar! ¡Te tomará tres días y tres noches!"  
Y así, todo el paquete se fue. Tsukiko no pudo evitar reír.  
"Mientras todavía está intimidado por los chichi-ue, también es mucho menos respetuoso que en el futuro". ella notó, entretenida  
"¡El mocoso aún no se ha probado a sí mismo!" fue Totosai fuerte respuesta desde dentro de su fragua

Incluso aquellos entre la manada que estaban menos familiarizados con Sesshoumaru podían leer la molestia en la cara.  
"De todos modos, todavía tenemos tres días para esperar, entonces, ¿qué hacemos?"  
"¿No es evidente?" Preguntó Tsukiko con una dulce sonrisa que hizo que toda su manada temblara de miedo "¡Entrenamos!"  
"¡Wah!" Shippou fue el primero en romper "Soy demasiado joven para morir, por favor ten misericordia alfa!"  
Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja ante la reacción, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Curioso por ver cómo su hija manejaba su paquete, se instaló en una roca.

"Miroku, vas a trabajar con InuYasha en meditación por la mañana, deberías poder trabajar en tu control de agua al mismo tiempo".  
"Por supuesto alfa". el houshi asintió con una sonrisa  
"Kagome, estarás trabajando con Sango en las técnicas de caza youkai".  
La tajiya asintió con la cabeza: romper el emparejamiento habitual les impedía caer en malos hábitos, y enseñar algo era una buena manera de asegurarse de que entendía lo suficiente sobre el tema. Además de eso, la clase de Kagome se beneficiaría de ser emparejado por alguien un poco mayor, y menos pacifista que ella.  
"Shippou, estás conmigo". una sonrisa "Desde que golpeaste tu segunda espuela de crecimiento, es hora de que hayas aprendido a cambiar a tu verdadera forma".  
El kit gritó de alegría por la afirmación,

Sonriendo aprobadora ante la preocupación, ella simplemente apuntó el kit hacia su nueva hermana menor: la niña estaba meditando. O más bien, intentando, ya que Rin estaba atormentándola con preguntas, que ella respondió pacientemente.  
"Kanna todavía necesita mucha meditación por lo que le hicieron a ella". Tsukiko explicó, no en voz alta para evitar molestar a la chica "Y ella ya lo sabe así que no tuve que decir nada". una sonrisa "Y creo que pasar un tiempo con Rin podría ser bueno para ambos".  
El equipo inclinó su cabeza, mirando pensativamente a las dos chicas, y recordando cómo habían encontrado a Rin entre los lobos. "Oh", se dio cuenta "¡está bien entonces!"  
"Nos volveremos a reunir después del mediodía para un poco de entrenamiento mejorado del Caos".

"Hay dos formas usuales de entrenar para tu forma de bestia". Tsukiko enseguida estuvo dando una conferencia: "El más rápido es mediante el uso de tu instinto natural, pero tiene el lado negativo de dejarte casi salvaje en tu primera transformación".  
El kit hizo una mueca.

"El largo camino es mediante el uso de la mediación. Pero tienes una gran ventaja".  
"¿Cómo es eso?" Shippou se preguntaba si, como cualquier daiyoukai adecuado, estaba acostumbrado a la meditación desde joven, no era de ninguna manera un maestro.  
"Porque como uno de los pocos youkai en ganar múltiples colas antes de golpear tu espuela en crecimiento, tú" Tengo el poder suficiente para intentar varias veces la transformación, ya que es muy agotador. Y como kitsune, ya eres un cambio de forma ".  
"¡Esta es la razón por la que has estado impulsando mi entrenamiento!" se dio cuenta, con los ojos muy abiertos, después de todo no usó tanto ese talento en particular en el combate, por lo que no había entendido por qué le había puesto tanto énfasis en eso

"La técnica para cambiar a tu verdadera forma está en la misma línea que la de tu talento, excepto que en lugar de forzar a tu youki a adoptar otra forma, dejas que se moldee en la forma que desea ... Sin perder la cabeza en ello. curso."  
"Por supuesto." repitió, ahora acostumbrado a su forma alfa de subestimar algunas cosas

Después de todo, no perder la cabeza con tu youki era el principal peligro para cualquier youkai -el motivo por el que todos practicaban la meditación desde una edad temprana- y decirle a alguien que dejara que tu youki hiciera lo que quisiera sin perderse ... bueno ¡Era similar a la primera vez que a alguien se le dijo que no pensara en nada para aprender la mediación!  
"Entonces ..." se preguntó "¿Puedes mostrarme?"  
Una oleada de poder, y en cuestión de minutos, la pequeña forma de Tsukiko fue reemplazada por una enorme cría de lobo blanco con colas mullidas que recuerdan más a un zorro ...  
Aunque lo había visto una vez antes, todavía era impresionante.  
Otro latido del corazón, y su alfa volvió a su forma normal, y haciendo un gesto para que lo intentara.

Y, era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía, pero Shippou no era fácil de disuadir por la dificultad. Pasaron las horas mientras lo intentaba una y otra vez, cada vez adquiriendo un poco más de comprensión sobre lo que estaba tratando de hacer.  
"¡Una última vez antes de romper para almorzar!" Tsukiko llamó a  
Shippou asintiendo con la cabeza que había escuchado - luego cerró los ojos, deseó el cambio una vez más, dejando que su youki fluyera a través de su pequeño cuerpo, luego buscando más - el niño pequeño estaba envuelto en una oleada de youki dorado y borroso.

Cuando Shippou volvió a abrir los ojos, todo parecía mucho más pequeño que antes.  
Desconcertado, tropezó, al no haber esperado que realmente hubiera funcionado esta vez, y dejó escapar un aullido sobresaltado, que fue respondido con un ladrido de risa. Pellizcándole los talones, el gran cachorro de lobo blanco que reconoció como su alfa ya corría, desafiándolo.  
Necesitando un momento para encontrar el equilibrio correcto entre reconocer los instintos que le dijeron cómo funcionaba su nuevo cuerpo y no perderse en ellos, pronto se apresuró detrás de Tsukiko.

El alfa les permitió jugar unos momentos en la llanura vacía antes de llevarlos de regreso al lugar donde se había asentado la manada, una vez más haciendo la transición de una forma a la otra con gracia perfecta.  
El kit copió la sensación de su youki, condensando sus poderes a la forma con la que estaba más familiarizado, antes de colapsar, gastarse.

No había bromeado al decir que la transformación era muy exigente, ¡no es de extrañar que tuvieras que ser lo suficientemente poderosos y lo suficientemente mayores como para intentar este tipo de cambio!  
Alrededor de la chimenea donde InuYasha y Miroku ya habían comenzado a preparar el almuerzo, el resto de la manada pronto felicitó al kitsune apenas despierto, que a pesar de lo cansado que se sentía, todavía tenía una gran sonrisa feliz en su rostro.  
Sin embargo, a pesar de su estado, Shippou no se perdió la extraña mirada que InuYasha le dio antes de felicitarlo, una mirada tan rápida que casi creyó haberlo soñado.

¤.¤.¤

Fue solo más tarde, ya que el entrenamiento nocturno con Chaos Game ya estaba hecho y Miroku comentaba acerca de la llegada de la luna nueva. Shippou recordó que tan poderoso como era, InuYasha seguía siendo un hanyou, ni humano ni youkai, nunca lucía completamente humano. pero en su noche de debilidad.  
Nunca pudo sentir la avalancha de libertad, euforia y poder que un youkai sintió al deslizarse en la verdadera forma de su alma.  
Su sonrisa se atenuó cuando de repente sintió la alegría del día manchada por la comprensión que acababa de tener.

"No tengas compasión de mi hermano por lo que no tiene".  
El kit se sobresaltó: en lo profundo de su mente como estaba, no había oído acercarse al daiyoukai.  
"Aún así ... no es justo". Shippou no pudo evitar quejarse "InuYasha puede ser un idiota, pero es tan amable como cualquier houshi, y tan poderoso como incluso daiyoukai, pero siempre tiene que demostrar que es digno, ya sea humano o youkai más que cualquier otra persona. "

"Ese es el montón de hanyou". el daiyoukai asintió con la cabeza "Pero mi hija es la prueba de que las cosas cambiarán".  
"¡Los haré si tengo que hacerlo!" Shippou asintió decididamente  
"Tendrás que hacerte más fuerte para eso".  
"Voy a."  
El daiyoukai lo miró, como si estuviera probando su resolución, pero Shippou no titubeó bajo la mirada fría y calculadora. La afirmación de Sesshoumaru de que las cosas eran diferentes en el futuro solo le recordaba que las cosas **aún** no eran diferentes **,** y que la gente tenía que hacer algo para que la situación evolucionara.

Quería decir lo que le acababa de decir al anciano daiyoukai: puede que aún sea pequeño y joven, también era un daiyoukai, incluso si no tenía un nombre para ayudar o sostener.  
El día no muy lejano, Naraku se enfrentaría, el Shikon no Tama volvería a armarse, y quién sabe qué pasaría con Kagome y Tsukiko en ese momento, y crecería lo suficiente como para ganarse las palizas, al igual que Kouga había ido a no hace tanto tiempo.  
Aquí y entonces, el kitsune decidió que él también se conformaría con nada menos que las marcas alfa en el primer intento, y se haría conocido y respetado lo suficiente como para que su palabra tuviera peso entre youkai.

Cualquier cosa que Sesshoumaru estaba buscando, debe haber encontrado, porque si Daiyoukai no dijo nada, su youki se encendió. Shippou no necesitaba Chaos Game para entender lo que acababa de pasar.

 **[¡Sistema político** actualizado!  
 **Shippou** _(kitsune, LV123)_ se ha actualizado de miembro a aprendiz de la Casa de la Luna: + 50XP]  
[ **"Miembro de la Cámara de la Luna"** título  
actualizado a  
 **"Aprendiz de la Cámara de la Luna"** título  
\+ 25% SP y XP cuando aprendiendo bajo otro miembro de la Casa de la Luna]

Si Shippou estaba sorprendido, al menos tenía la ventaja de haber estado hablando con el daiyoukai, y entonces se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba por suceder cuando el poderoso youki se mezcló con su aura.  
InuYasha, por otro lado, no estaba preparado para el youki y la notificación que siguió

 **[¡Sistema político** actualizado!  
 **InuYasha** _(hanyou, LV140)_ se ha añadido a la familia de la Casa de la Luna: + 50XP]  
[ **"Miembro de la Cámara de la luna"** del título  
actualizado a la  
 **"Casa de la Luna principal miembro de la familia"** título  
1 Inteligencia, 1 agilidad, Carisma +1

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" el hanyou no pudo evitar preguntar sospechosamente, sin estar preparado para la notificación.  
Porque, más que un simple impulso de CP, era el cambio de título en sí mismo el que hablaba de cambios masivos: este era un reconocimiento que nunca pensó ganar, nunca en realidad Intenté ganar, esta era una parte verdadera e incluso bastante importante en la sociedad youkai, el derecho simbólico de llevar la luna azul que su hermano y su alfa llevaban en la frente sobre su ropa.

Esta fue la aceptación total e indiscutible de su hermano.  
Y el hanyou no supo cómo reaccionar a esto.  
"Algo chichi-ue debería haber sido el que hay que hacer". el daiyoukai respondió simplemente  
"No esperes que te llame onii-sama". gruñó, inseguro de sí mismo

"Por supuesto no." el inu más viejo respondió alocadamente: su calma puede ser una fachada, él no era mucho mejor que su hermano para lidiar con las emociones después de tener que esconderlas por tanto tiempo para ganarse el respeto cuando el Señor Cardenal Más  
Joven Shippou se estaba preparando para pasar la noche en una pila de cachorros con Rin y Kanna, pero también Padfoot, Shingetsu e incluso Kirara, mientras InuYasha hablaba en voz baja con Kagome, y Miroku flirteando torpemente con Sango, Tsukiko fue hacia su padre con una sonrisa.

Ella no le agradecería lo que hizo, tanto como ella quería, porque no era por eso por lo que lo había hecho, y porque era más curiosa sobre lo que había producido ese nuevo cambio que era un paso claro de este joven daiyoukai a su amado padre.  
"El alma de tu kit estaba llorando por InuYasha".  
Su sonrisa se atenuó cuando la breve frase fue suficiente para hacerla darse cuenta de lo mismo que Shippou había comprendido, algo que ya sabía por supuesto, de su época, pero que nunca había llegado tan cerca de casa.

"Estaba enojado por la falta de reconocimiento del hanyou".  
Entre su conocimiento innato sobre la mente de su padre y sus sentidos sobrenaturales, ella podía adivinar el resto de la historia.  
Podía sentir la rabia de Sesshoumaru al sentir que necesitaba a otro youkai, alguien tan joven para eso, darse cuenta de que incluso el que había otorgado las marcas de hanyou no había pensado en concederle algo que había sido suyo. patrimonio; se dan cuenta de que incluso si él conocía a su hermano, el resto del youkai todavía lo veía como poco más que un mestizo humano, mientras que los humanos lo veían como una abominación antinatural; darse cuenta de que, tal como el kit había dicho, dependía de ellos cambiar las cosas.

Tan enojado consigo mismo era el daiyoukai, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la espada a su lado zumbaba en señal de aprobación.

Los siguientes dos días el grupo pasó entrenamiento en el mismo diseño que el primer día, la mañana pasó entrenando por pareja, el almuerzo del mediodía se combinó con una lección verbal para los niños, ya que Rin todavía estaba con ellos, y la tarde dedicada a un entrenamiento más intensivo gracias a Chaos Game, mientras que Rin retomó su entrenamiento habitual con Sesshoumaru.  
Sango, que no había visto la transformación de InuYasha antes, fue más bien sorpresa, ya que con el sol poniente, el cabello blanco se volvió negro, las orejas de perro se volvieron hacia las humanas.

"Tch". el hanyou estaba protestando desde una rama baja en la que estaba descansando "Odio sentirme tan débil".  
"Bueno", su alfa sugirió ligeramente "Tú sabes qué hacer ..."  
"Entrena para no sentirte débil, sí, sí, pero no es como si pudiera entrenar cualquiera de mis habilidades habituales de esa manera".  
"Bueno, no tienes tuki en este momento", Tsukiko estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente "todavía estás en una gran condición física incluso como ser humano. Y acostumbrarse a luchar de esta forma solo puede ser beneficioso para el peor de los casos".

"Supongo." el hanyou convertido humano aceptó de mala gana "Sango, si no te molesta?"  
"Por supuesto." el tajiya estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente, equipando la armadura y las armas de las que se había liberado para la noche "Podríamos entrar en una Arena vacía". sugirió  
Después de todo, mientras el hanyou confiaba en su paquete con su secreto, no había ninguna razón para arriesgarse a que fuera descubierto por ningún otro youkai, e incluso si se encontraban en una parte apartada de la montaña, aún se daban cuenta de que el la región estaba lejos de estar vacía en su segundo día allí.  
Por el contrario, había un pueblo con un gran mercado rebosante de actividad no muy lejos, lo que hace que la montaña sea una de las áreas más densamente pobladas para youkai.

La única razón por la que Totosai tenía un trozo de tierra tan vacío era la irascibilidad del viejo youkai, que el otro respetaba solo por su indiscutible talento como herrero.  
Cuando los dos desaparecieron, Miroku se relajó un poco - Tsukiko sonrió ante la indicación de que el houshi había estado preparado para vigilar toda la noche si era necesario para proteger el secreto de su beta.

Sesshoumaru, por supuesto, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para haber visto a InuYasha convertirse en humano al final de la luz del día, y parecía como si quisiera preguntar, pero no lo hizo. Así que Tsukiko fue la que le informó a su padre sobre la debilidad de InuYasha, después de todo, el hecho de que el hanyou ni siquiera había tratado de esconderse de su hermano ya le había contado lo suficiente.  
El hime no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cuán similares eran los dos hermanos cuando se trataba de carecer de palabras.

La noche casi terminaba, y la joven alfa durmiendo al lado de su padre, cuando youki se encendió cerca. Padre e hija se pusieron de pie y, desde arriba, una gran forma saltó de las nubes en las que había estado corriendo y cayó al suelo.  
"Vaya, qué sorpresa".  
El inu youkai cuya llegada había despertado el paquete era una mujer hermosa, con cabello blanco, ojos dorados y una luna azul en su frente.

"Ha habido rumores circulando, ¿sabes?" ella comentó casualmente "Sobre el Señor del Oeste poniéndose débil como su honorable padre antes que él, mezclándose con humanos y hanyou ..." miró alrededor "Pensé que los rumores eran risibles, pero puede haber más verdad de lo que pensaba. "  
"¡Mira cómo hablas, mujer!"  
"Vaya, ¿es esa una manera de hablarle a tu madre? Un hijo tan grosero que he criado ..." el inu youkai suspiró teatralmente

¤.¤.¤

Podía parecer fría desde el exterior: la manada de Shadow ya estaba conociendo a Sesshoumaru, incluso si no lo decían delante del daiyoukai, y eso hacía que su madre fuera mucho más fácil de comprender de lo que hubiera sido de otra manera.  
Entonces, el daiyoukai suspiró a Tsukiko. Y de la frustración fría y afectada hacia su hijo, entró en una emoción infantil.  
"¡Oh, parece que el rumor también es cierto! ¡Mira el adorable cachorro que tengo! Solo por eso te perdono tu insolencia ... ¡No, espera! Sesshoumaru, ¿por qué estoy viendo a mi abuelo solo ahora?"

Desde la línea lateral, el grupo más Rin y Jaken solo podían ver cómo la mujer elegante y confusa continuaba castigando a Sesshoumaru como un cachorro.  
"Wow", Shippou fue el primero en hablar "Pensé que Alpha era la única capaz de sorprender a Sesshoumaru-sama".  
"Rin no sabía que Sesshoumaru-sama tenía una madre". la niña a su lado agregó "Ella es tan bella como Tsuki-chan".

En cuanto a Tsukiko, finalmente logrando encontrar un momento para hablar, se inclinó ante los tradicionales saludos a los que su padre la había acostumbrado: "Este es un honor conocerte, InuKimi o-hime-sama".  
El joven alfa estaba abrazado en huesos desgarradores.  
"Eso es, la mantendré. Se volverá fría y aburrida si se queda contigo".

La sonrisa de Tsukiko se suavizó en los brazos del youkai más viejo, ya que detrás de las palabras, podía sentir los remordimientos que la mujer tenía por la estricta educación de su hijo como heredero de su casa, que lo había hecho crecer demasiado rápido, y luego la muerte de su padre. Cambió al chico serio en un adulto frío demasiado temprano.  
Incluso si los youkai fueran más respetuosos del poder, tendían a ignorar a las mujeres, al igual que los humanos, excepto en las escasas tribus matriarcales.

"Chichi-ue siempre está patrullando, así que se olvida de visitar, ¿no?" Tsukiko comentó casualmente, haciendo reír a la Daiyoukai femenina por la reprimenda oculta, mientras que los ojos de Sesshoumaru se abrieron en comprensión  
Tan decidido que había estado protegiendo las tierras heredadas de su padre de los buitres esperando que mostrara alguna debilidad - el daiyoukai de hecho había cerrado su corazón a su familia, pensando que mantener a su madre lejos la protegería, pero olvidando que ella lo extrañaría del mismo modo que había extrañado a la mujer molesta, en el fondo.

Después de eso, las dos mujeres se habían acomodado en una roca cercana - InuKimi impresionante por la forma en que logró parecer majestuosa incluso cuando estaban sentadas en una piedra - con Sesshoumaru a su lado. Hablando amistosamente, la mayor había logrado saber que no, que su hijo no le había ocultado su cachorro, algo que la había herido en secreto, pero que venía del futuro, que por lo general no viajaban juntos, sino que de alguna manera siempre Terminé cruzando el camino.  
Pronto, Inukimi estaba taladrando a su nieta sobre su manada, sorprendida, pero sin desaprobar la extraña variedad de humanos y youkai, algo bastante inesperado proveniente de un daiyoukai tan viejo y poderoso.

Fue entonces cuando InuYasha apareció, el amanecer había recuperado sus poderes habituales con él. El beta se detuvo torpemente donde había aparecido, mirando vacilante al recién llegado, luciendo listo para atacar y atacar al mismo tiempo.  
No era tan difícil darse cuenta de que InuKimi era la madre de Sesshoumaru después de todo, el daiyoukai que su padre había abandonado para tomar el lugar con un hime humano.  
Y tan fuerte como solía ser por insultar a su hermano, nunca había olvidado que _él_ era el hijo bastardo.

Evidentemente, InuKimi también había reconocido al niño, incluso si ella no lo había visto antes. Pero antes de que sus ojos se volvieran a iluminar, solo se podían leer la tristeza y el anhelo: ¿de qué serviría condenar a un niño por las faltas de su marido?  
"Te ves igual que tu padre". ella podría ayudarlo, pero como un saludo, y por el tono de su voz, incluso InuYasha no podía fallar, aún amaba al hombre. "¿Por qué mi Sesshoumaru tuvo que tomar tanto después de mí?" se preguntó con un puchero  
Y solo así, cualquier desconfianza que el hanyou había tenido al estar frente a la mujer había desaparecido.

Pero cualquier cosa que pudiera haber dicho fue interrumpida, como Totosai eligió ese momento para aparecer.  
"Me preguntaba de qué se trataba la conmoción", comentó el herrero mientras le ofrecía una cuchilla familiar a InuYasha. "Por supuesto que serías tú, InuKimi-sama".  
"Mucho tiempo sin verte, Totosai".  
El youkai asintió sus saludos, luego se volvió hacia InuYasha "Bueno, chico, adelante".  
Después de haber estado esperando eso, el hanyou no perdió un segundo: estar sin Tessaiga durante tres días le había hecho ver cuánto había llegado a confiar en la espada, pero de alguna manera no podía arrepentirse por completo.

Mientras trabajaba para dominar la herencia de su padre, llegó a respetar verdaderamente su espada, desarrollando con ella el tipo de relación que solo el verdadero maestro de la espada podía.  
Por eso, incluso antes de extraer la cuchilla, pudo ver que había cambiado.  
"Bueno, por supuesto", gruñó Totosai mientras decía tanto "después de todo, la espada que era la fuerza de tu padre ahora es la tuya". un suspiro "¡Sácalo ya!"  
InuYasha obedeció, confirmando que una vez abierta, la espada pasó de la katana tradicional al colmillo de garra grande que solía usar.  
Excepto...

"¿Qué diablos, viejo! ¿Por qué se volvió tan pesado?"  
"¿Pesado?" Shippou repitió, sorprendido al igual que el resto del grupo  
"¡Bah !, ¿qué esperabas?" el herrero protestó "¡Te acabo de decir!"  
"Lo que quiere decir es que para una espada forjada de tu propio colmillo, por lo general crece en poder al mismo ritmo que tú. Pero Tessaiga ya era fuerte".  
"¿Así que ahora soy yo el que debe ponerse al día?" InuYasha se dio cuenta, con los ojos muy abiertos

Mientras tanto, Totosai, decidiendo que su parte ya había terminado con el hanyou, ya estaba centrando su atención en otra parte "Hu. ¡Bien, dalo!"  
Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja ante la demanda inesperada, y Totosai continuó "Tenseiga. Su opinión ha cambiado una vez más".  
Suspirando por el testarudo daiyoukai, Totosai suspiró "¡Estoy diciendo que voy a reforjarlo, no a destruirlo!" ladró "Tu espada se convertirá en una cuchillada".

Ante eso, fue el turno de Tsukiko de ser sorpresa. Tenseiga, ¿cortar? Conocía la espada desde casa y no recordaba una cuchilla.  
Sesshoumaru notó su sorpresa, pero le dio su espada al herrero, eso con "Tres días y tres noches, como el otro". ya había desaparecido de nuevo en su taller

El paquete compartió una mirada: no tenían ninguna razón para quedarse más tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo, ninguno de ellos quería separar a Tsukiko de su familia ahora que se habían reunido. Después de todo, su alfa habló de vez en cuando sobre su vida diaria en el futuro.  
Y nunca se había mencionado a InuKimi.  
Cuando agregaste eso al hecho de que ella realmente parecía haberla visto por primera vez cuando llegó el daiyoukai, y realmente solo habían llegado a la conclusión de que podían venir a ...

"Bueno", afirmó InuYasha en voz alta, tomando la decisión para todos "parece que tenemos tres días más de entrenamiento".  
Nadie, ni siquiera Sesshoumaru, comentó sobre el hecho de que técnicamente nada mantenía su mochila allí, ya que el hanyou había recuperado su espada ...  
"Alpha," solicitó Shippou, una mano en su manga "Déjame entrenar con InuYasha esta mañana. "  
Tsukiko miró el kit, luego se convenció de que hablaba en serio sobre su pedido, y no pidió solo que arrojara al hanyou con bromas como solía hacer de vez en cuando, asintió y luego se volvió hacia Kanna. "¿Cómo va tu meditación? ¿a lo largo?"

La chica se detuvo por un segundo, todavía bastante tímida, pero cada vez mejor, aunque el ookami dudaba de que alguna vez fuera tan exuberante como el kitsune. "Bien". finalmente respondió "¿Podría hacer otra cosa si quisieras?"  
"¿Quieres aprender algo?"  
Sorprendido de que se le diera una opción, el espíritu vacío todavía pensó cuidadosamente sobre ello antes de decir "El Houshi habló sobre las salas. Parecía interesante ..."

"Bueno, sus protecciones funcionan con reiki, pero la base sigue siendo la misma para youkai, incluso si no siempre usamos el mismo medio, y tengo algunos libros". sacaron una pila de libros escolares de su **inventario**  
y Miroku fue quien los llevó "Trabajaré con ella". confirmó con una sonrisa que fue repetida vacilante por la niña

"Bueno," sugirió Sango, compartiendo una mirada con Kagome "¿vamos a entrenar a Rin en algún entrenamiento básico de armas?"  
"¿Qué arma?" Sesshoumaru lo interrumpió, interesándose cuando se trataba de su educación en el barrio  
"Un poco de todo lo que tenemos disponible". Sango decidió asintiendo con la cabeza. "Después de todo, no podemos entrenarla con cualquier arma antes de probar primero a qué se adapta mejor".

El daiyoukai asintió con aprobación, e InuKimi aplaudió feliz "¡Solo nos quedamos los tres! ¡Tu manada es muy amable!"  
Jaken se mofó de la manera casual en que el daiyoukai se había olvidado de él, mientras la manada sudaba por la facilidad con que señaló sus maniobras.

Con eso, InuKimi estaba arrastrando a su hijo y a su nieta "¡Ven! ¡Veamos qué puedo enseñarte! ¡Date prisa, quiero visitar el mercado esta noche!"  
Los tres youkai de la Casa de la Luna no mostraron en el campamento antes del final de la tarde - y para entonces, el padre y la hija se veían golpeadas hacia arriba, mientras que una prístina InuKimi sonreía felizmente "Ese fue un buen trabajo! ¡Ahora bañémonos antes de ir al mercado! "

"¿Bañera?" Kagome se animó "¿No me había dado cuenta de que había agua fluyendo cerca?" ella agregó maravillada - por lo general, uno de los youkai le dijo al humano acerca de cualquier lugar de baño alrededor de  
"No fue así". Respondió Tsukiko, pareciendo un poco desconcertada "Entonces obaa-san cavó una fuente termal".  
La joven miko decidió no preguntar cómo se podía desenterrar una fuente termal, apiadarse del agotado alfa.

La madre del Señor del Oeste parece entender que los humanos no se sentían cómodos compartiendo un baño, aunque se le tenía que explicar que no era porque le tenían miedo a ella o a Sesshoumaru, sino a las diferencias sociales, pero el resto del grupo no lo hizo. No tengo excusas  
Y así Shippou saltó lo suficientemente feliz con ellos, prometiéndole a Kagome que dejaría un rastro para que ella siguiera a la última y tomados de la mano con Kanna, mientras que InuYasha era arrastrada con entusiasmo por la dama regia como un cachorro rebelde - y los tres de cuatro patas los miembros del grupo también los seguían felices.

¤.¤.¤

Aún así, una vez en las aguas termales, los instintos del paquete no tardaron en resurgir cuando Shippou e InuYasha pronto discutieron mientras Tsukiko lavaba el cabello de Kanna.  
"No puedo creer que mi hijo logre encontrar un ookami lo suficientemente poderoso como para darte a luz". InuKimi se maravilló mientras dejaba que sus manos jugaran con el suave pelaje blanco "Quiero decir que el Señor del Este es un ookami pero ..."  
"Su hija es una cosa débil y molesta". Sesshoumaru fue quien completó "Quién nunca crecerá".

"Sí, no creo que Akiko-hime vaya a madurar". Tsukiko asintió con la cabeza "Afortunadamente, ella no tiene ningún interés en el poder, y su padre fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que ella no era de ninguna manera el material de Cardinal Lady. Mi madre era un lobo europeo".  
Madre e hijo tomaron nota del tiempo pasado, pero no lo comentaron, InuKimi en cambio se preguntaba "Aún así, te ves más como un kitsune, incluso si no puedes confundir tu aroma ... ¡Incluso muestras tus colas como ellos! "  
"Bueno, ellos fueron los primeros youkai que conocí". Tsukiko explicó

"¿De Verdad?" Shippou interrumpió sus discusiones, sintiendo una historia que él no había escuchado "¿Pero eras humano en ese entonces?"  
"Lo estaba. Y te puedes imaginar lo sorprendida que estaba Hiraku cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era". una sonrisa "Todavía nos encontramos un par de veces y, finalmente, me hicieron Amigo del Kitsune".  
"Y tu marca alfa, ¿qué te hizo tomar la prueba tan temprano?" una sonrisa divertida "Después de todo, incluso mi hijo impaciente esperó hasta que estuvo sobre su segundo espolón de crecimiento para tomarlo". sus ojos perdieron un poco de su brillo cuando agregó: "Solo en tiempos difíciles, los cachorros tienen que crecer demasiado rápido".  
"Tch. Ella tiene razón", comentó InuYasha con una sonrisa "Teniendo en cuenta la madre-gallina que es el hijo de puta en este momento, y cómo suena peor en el futuro, no veo que te deje atravesar el Próxima prueba de la edad sin un buen motivo ".

"Bueno ... no estás equivocado". Tsukiko se rió "Pero yo nací con esas rayas".  
Mientras que el hanyou hizo una mueca en el agua, un poco ayudado por su hermano que no había apreciado el comentario de la madre-gallina, Shippou fue quien se dio cuenta "¡Oh! ¿Es como esas cicatrices que tienes de tu vida anterior? "  
"Exactamente. Algunos eventos dejan una marca no solo en el cuerpo, sino en el alma misma".  
"Entonces, ¿cómo te convertiste en alfa?" el kit se preguntaba "Después de todo, ¡dijiste que era la primera vez que eras un youkai!"

"Tenía catorce años y era humano cuando me dejaron en el medio de las Pruebas. Te dejo adivinar lo felices que fueron los youkai sobre eso". ella se rió  
"Sin embargo, de alguna manera, al final de la prueba tú eras el que ellos diseñaron como su líder, eh". InuYasha se echó a reír mientras se sacaba el pelo que se le caía de la cara "Figuras".  
"Uh. ¿Entonces mi hijo no fue quien te otorgó tu marca?" InuKimi notó "Lástima, eso es algo de lo que se jactó mi esposo durante meses cuando Sesshoumaru ganó sus heridas ..."  
"No," dijo Tsukiko con una sonrisa traviesa, con los ojos en Shippou incluso si el kit no se daba cuenta de que "El que concédeme mis rayas fue su primer General, y el kitsune dorado de nueve colas más poderoso de Japón ".

Por supuesto, el resto del youkai entendió lo que ella no había dicho fácilmente, la expresión de orgullo en sus ojos era clara. Sesshoumaru asintió con la cabeza con satisfacción, ahora teniendo la prueba de que poner su confianza en el equipo el día anterior no había sido un esfuerzo desperdiciado.

En cuanto a Shippou, como el único que no había entendido que estaba hablando de sí mismo, sus ojos se iluminaron con asombro. "¡Este kitsune suena tan genial! Deberías haber sido uno más que un ookami ... Oh, lo sé, ¿por qué no? ¿Te tomas el cambio de forma como tu próximo poder de Cola? " preguntó con entusiasmo "¡Entonces podríamos cambiar juntos y parecer gemelos!"  
"Ya puedes cambiarte para parecerse a ella, estúpido kit". InuYasha protestó  
"¡Pero no puedo cambiar mi tamaño!" Shippou protestó cuando su cabello, colas y ojos fácilmente se volvieron blancos y dorados.  
Con una sonrisa divertida, Tsukiko cerró los ojos y se encogió al tamaño del kit bajo sus ojos. "¡No sabía que pudieras hacer eso! Pensé que solo podrías cambiar su cara o cosas así ya que es la versión humana que '

"Metamorph no puede cambiar su especie". ella confirmó "Pero en nuestra forma humana no tenemos tantas diferencias ya que ambos somos daiyoukai caninos".  
"¿No son tan lindos?" InuKimi bromeó tanto con su hijo como con su hermano: "Ahora bien, si solo la pequeña niña vacía tuviera los ojos dorados, casi podría imaginar que todos eran mis nietos ..." un suspiro melodramático "Pero en cambio aquí estoy con el conocimiento de que solo uno es mío, y que aparentemente no te molestarás en darme más! "  
El daiyoukai luego se volvió imperiosamente hacia InuYasha "¡Dado que mi hijo es una gran decepción, cuento contigo!" ignorando el balbuceo provocado por la afirmación, sus ojos se apoderaron de él. "Ya eres poderoso para un hanyou, así que incluso si decidieras aparear un humano, deberías ser capaz de atarla a tu vida engendrada, y la sangre inu aún sería fuerte ... ¡Y no solo esas orejas son lindas, sino que con tu poder pronto deberías manifestar una cola! "

"Wow, espera un minuto, ¿qué quieres decir con atar a un humano a mi engendro de la vida?"  
"Bueno", Tsukiko fue quien le explicó "todavía no hemos llegado a unirnos, ya que todavía tienes mucho que aprender sobre youkai, y Shippou todavía es joven, pero cuando eres compañero, si uno de los dos tiene una esperanza de vida más corta, pueden atar su vida engendrada ". explicó el ookami, sus ojos se suavizaron cuando añadió "Que Inu no Taishou no lo hizo con tu madre ..."  
"Ya sé que no tenía intención de retenerla". InuYasha interrumpió "Como un cachorro que una vez espié en una charla entre ella y un tipo ..." explicó "Aparentemente ella fue prometida a un señor humano, pero no lo quería. Entonces, en cambio, contó los días y logró queda embarazada de mí ". fruncir el ceño "Probablemente el padre saltador la protegería por mi culpa, pero desde que murió, ese plan no funcionó demasiado bien, ¿eh?"

InuYasha sonrió mientras continuaba. "Pero la cosa es ... Cuando ese tipo le dijo que podía tener su vida como un hime, se negó. Porque la única condición que le dieron fue abandonarme. Y no lo hizo. Hazlo. Ella prefería luchar para vivir como campesina, despreciada por la gente porque tenía un mocoso, que volvía a la vida fácil que había vivido antes. Y aunque lo usara ... aún creo que ella lo amaba por la forma en que hablaba de oyaji ... "concluyó simplemente  
"Inu no Taishou puede no haber tenido la intención de dejarla vivir más tiempo que un ser humano, todavía amaba a su hime humano". InuKimi fue la primera en romper el silencio, obteniendo una mirada sorprendida tanto de su hijo como de su hermano. "Estábamos emparejados, y él también me amaba, pero no era suficiente para él, me temo ..." admitió "Estaba acostumbrada". para someterse a las tradiciones y nunca ir más allá, mientras que él tenía una naturaleza curiosa, y una fascinación por los humanos ... "

Su sonrisa en InuYasha era la más suave que había mostrado hasta entonces "Es por eso que no me molesta. Él fue quien se enamoró de dos mujeres, y no meterse con la vida de tu madre también fue una prueba de amor en sus ojos. No quería que ella tuviera que mantenerse joven, y sin cambios, mientras que las personas que ella conocía envejecían y se marchitaban a su alrededor ".  
"Los humanos normales no están equipados para una vida tan larga como la nuestra". Tsukiko asintió con la cabeza "Algunos de ellos pueden adaptarse, pero la mayoría solo se ponen tristes o resentidos. Porque vivir demasiado tiempo lesiona el alma".  
La afirmación hizo que los ojos de InuYasha y Shippou brillaran con tristeza, ya que a ambos se les recordó repentinamente que viajaban con tres humanos.

"Aún así, los humanos con poderes tienden a vivir una vida más larga". el ookami continuó explicando "Y Kagome nunca debería haber nacido humana con el tamaño de su alma, pero esa es probablemente la intromisión de Shikon no Tama".  
"¿Te refieres?"  
"Las almas cambian y evolucionan con su reencarnación. Aunque la gente no recuerda las cosas que experimentaron en su vida anterior, todavía tiene un efecto en su alma. El alma de Kagome era de hecho la de Kikyou antes que ella. Y probablemente también la de Midoriko. la gente crece, más grande es su alma ".  
"¿Entonces Kagome-chan debería ser un youkai?"

"Cuando era niña, su alma ya podía manejar la vida de un hanyou". Tsukiko asintió "Pero ahora, con lo poderosa que ha crecido, sí, ella podría vivir tanto como un youkai". una sonrisa "Al igual que oji-san podría".  
"¿Huh?"  
"Bueno, has crecido oji-san. Al igual que InuKimi dijo, te manifestarás colas lo suficientemente rápido, eso es bastante revelador para un hanyou". una sonrisa "Incluso Sango-chan y Miroku-san no vivirán solo las pocas décadas de humanos normales". sus ojos brillaban con esperanza "Puede ser un poco egoísta, y parte de la razón por la que presiono hasta ahora ..."  
"Esperas que vivan a través de los siglos". Sesshoumaru fue el que entendió  
"No quiero tener que decir adiós al final de este viaje en el pasado". un encogimiento de hombros "No sé nada de Kagome, pero sé que una vez que Shikon no Tama sea destruido, y Naraku derrotado, mi lugar estará en el futuro. Así que espero verte en unos siglos cuando el ¡llega el momento! "

"¡Estaré allí!" Shippou prometió de inmediato, esperando en los brazos de su alfa  
"Sé que lo harás". ella confirmó con una sonrisa cariñosa, agregando con un puchero "Incluso serás más alto que yo ..."  
Después de eso, la charla se había calmado, y el youkai había dejado que Kagome y Sango tomaran su lugar en la fuente termal con Rin - con InuYasha vigilando a Miroku, que terminó siendo el último en aprovechar el agua tibia, y pronto se dirigieron hacia la aldea que sabían que no estaba tan lejos, pero que aún no habían visto.

"La capacitación es importante", decía InuKimi mientras los estaba cargando "¡Pero también necesitas relajarte de vez en cuando!"  
"No estoy seguro de que poner un paquete tan extraño como el nuestro en el medio de un mercado youkai es una buena idea InuKimi-sama ..." Miroku fue quien señaló:  
"Bah, tonterías, tienen narices así que lo harán". conoce tu bajo la protección de la Casa de la Luna! " su sonrisa se volvió sádica, y la manada de repente entendió mejor cómo podría ser la madre de Sesshoumaru. "Y si son demasiado estúpidos para usar su nariz o su cerebro, ¡entonces nadie puede quejarse cuando los destrocemos!"  
El houshi suspiró, después de haber comprendido en las pocas horas que habían pasado con el regio daiyoukai que no había ningún razonamiento con ella: era una fuerza de la naturaleza, y lo mejor era ponerse de acuerdo con ella y rezar el resultado. los daños no fueron tan malos.

Al final, hubo menos de una docena de peleas por su presencia, que la manada decidió contar como un éxito, y disfrutaron de su viaje. Rin y Kanna terminaron con una nueva yukata de kumo-seda, cortesía de InuKimi, un sonrojado InuYasha poniendo un lindo adorno en el cabello de Kagome (pero solo porque tenía una ranura vacía de Piedra de Mejora y podía duplicarse como una espada oculta, por supuesto) mientras Miroku y Sango estaban paseando manos en las manos, el houshi se había convertido en una Un poco más honesto sobre sus sentimientos desde que Tsukiko le había prometido que no lo dejaría morir del kazaana.

Los dos días siguientes transcurrieron al mismo ritmo, todos los entrenamientos intensivos durante el día, y de alguna manera, incluso si realmente no sabía por qué, Tsukiko tenía la sensación de que el hanyou estaba aún más decidido a mejorar que antes, y estaba empujando más a la manada también, tomando su papel de beta a una longitud nueva, y confirmando en su mente que su tío no sería siempre su beta.  
Ahora que estaba creciendo, ella sabía que él se ganaría su posición de alfa por derecho propio en un futuro no muy lejano.

El resto de la manada también se había dado cuenta de la nueva actitud de su beta, pero no había tenido que preguntar por la mañana, justo después de que InuKimi se había llevado a su familia para entrenar, el hanyou y el kitsune se habían turnado para explicar lo que su alfa les dije en las aguas termales.  
Sobre cómo crecieron las almas en poder y tamaño, y cómo eso a su vez afectaría su tiempo en la Tierra.

 **[Búsqueda oculta desbloqueada! Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar ...**  
 **Primer objetivo:** crecer lo suficientemente poderoso como para vivir hasta el siglo XX (3/9 colas)  
 **Segundo objetivo:** lograr superar la Gran Desaparición  
 **Tercer objetivo:** encontrar tu alfa en su propio tiempo  
 **Recompensa de primer gol:** \+ 100XP por cola, +1 ventaja de cola una vez completada  
 **Recompensa de segunda meta:** \+ 100XP, actualización del sistema político al finalizar  
 **Recompensa por tercer objetivo:** \+ 100XP, +1 beneficio alternativo de vida al finalizar]

El grupo había compartido miradas satisfechas con la nueva misión, aunque no había sido necesario para su resolución, significaba que podían hacerlo. Que incluso Chaos y Fate, los dos que más decían en Chaos Interface, querían que tuvieran éxito.

¤.¤.¤

Cuando Tsukiko, Sesshoumaru e InuKimi regresaron de la tortura diaria que el mayor disfrutó infligiendo a su familia, tanto la madre como el hijo pudieron sentir la nueva resolución que la manada había encontrado, e incluso si ninguno lo demostraba, ambos estaban orgullosos del paquete reunido por el más joven de su familia.  
"Bueno", InuKimi había anunciado con un poco de remordimiento: "Venía por el mercado, así que es hora de que me vaya a casa o mis propios jóvenes cargos comenzarán a preocuparse por mí".  
Su youki se encendió a su alrededor, mezclándose con todos ellos "Mi hijo insistió en que mi hogar fuera protegido, así que con eso deberías ser capaz de encontrarlo, ¡así que ven y visita!"  
Y con un salto, la hermosa dama fue reemplazada por un no menos hermoso gran perro blanco, que pronto desapareció en las nubes.

 **[¡Sistema político** actualizado!  
Ahora estás Favorito de InuKimi

aunque esto no tiene un efecto directo, la gente sabrá que eres visto favorablemente por InuKimi, la Dama del Oeste y shiro inu daiyoukai de gran poder.]

 **[Búsqueda oculta completa! El cumplimiento de la Luna Hime ...**  
 _Usted ha obtenido la aprobación de InuKimi_  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 200XP, **de InuKimi Aprobación** (10 envenenar colmillo si / cuando desbloqueado y resistencia Veneno) Perk desbloqueado  
 _que impresionado InuKimi suficiente como para que ella le ha otorgado el libre acceso a su casa como uno de sus favorecida_  
 **Recompensa Bono:** \+ 400XP, **de InuKimi Youki Marcos** (+1 a todas las CP) Perk desbloqueado]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Ahora eres el nivel 163!  
 _\+ 1SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Sango ahora es el nivel 119!  
 _\+ 3SP]_  
 **[¡subir de nivel!** ¡Shadow Pack ahora es el nivel 5!  
 _+1 beneficio de cola]_

[ **Simplicidad de cola**  
 **\- Simbiosis de paquete:** aprendes de tu compañero de carga, **Metamorph** ahora es tan versátil como **Cambio de forma,** pero la habilidad se reduce a la mitad de sus puntos  
 **\- Voluntad de muerte:** tu determinación desbloquea los poderes ardientes que se mantienen dentro de tu alma (herencia de la vida pasada)  
\- **Moon Princess:** tus habilidades defensivas reciben un bonus basado en tu Afinidad de Luz y tus habilidades ofensivas reciben un bonus basado en tu Afinidad de Oscuridad (desbloqueado activando el título "Heredero de la Casa de la Luna")  
 **Youkai Miko:** usted puede ser el primero, sin duda no será el último, y todos obtendrán la característica de ambas especies (desbloqueado por la actualización del Sistema Sagrado)

 _tenga en cuenta que en el tail-perk de_ _ **Youkai Miko**_ _, la bonificación de miko CP será decenal y no anual dada la duración de vida de youkai_ _  
_ _Disponible: 1_ ]

La manada no tuvo tiempo de pensar en el nuevo Tail Perk desbloqueado ya que Totosai había elegido ese momento para aparecer, con la espada en la mano.  
Sostenía el arma expectante hacia Sesshoumaru, sin perder un segundo, el shiro inu desenvainaba la espada con un movimiento suave y práctico. La espada de Tenseiga zumbaba emitiendo luz a su alrededor. Con un salto y un corte, el Señor del Oeste desencadenó su nuevo ataque.  
"Bueno", admitió Totosai, aprobando a regañadientes "es un buen instinto y comprensión de tu arma".

"Y un ataque tan interesante, en eso". Tsukiko hizo eco, sus ojos brillaban verdes, haciendo que su manada se preguntara qué estaban viendo exactamente, en la gran y oscura luna creciente que se había abierto en el cielo.  
"Este es Meidou Zangetsuha, el oscuro sendero de la luna". Totosai explicó: "Permite al portador de Tenseiga abrir un camino que envía a sus enemigos directamente al infierno".

La explicación sorprendió a la manada de Shadow, pero explicó muy bien por qué su alfa había reaccionado a ella, incluso si no parecía demasiado desaprobadora.  
"A medida que adquieres dominio sobre este ataque", el herrero continuó explicando que "la forma pasará de la luna creciente a la luna llena".  
Con eso, Totosai parecía listo para irse, pero InuYasha lo atrapó por el cuello de su haori antes de que pudiera desaparecer. "¡No tan rápido, viejo!"  
"¿Qué deseas?" el youkai gruñó melancólicamente.  
El hanyou desenvainó su espada, sin notar que el herrero impresionó por la facilidad con la que lo hizo.

"Ya es más liviano, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"  
"Es más ligero". el hanyou confirmó "Pero aún no tanto como solía hacerlo. Y si bien puedo entender el valor de entrenar a mi propio ritmo, no tengo tiempo en este momento".  
Totosai lo miró por un momento, buscando en los ojos de la beta, y aparentemente fundando lo que estaba buscando.  
"Debes superar a tu padre". dijo secamente "La manera más rápida de hacerlo sería matando a Ryukossei. ¡Pero cuidado!" advirtió "El antiguo dragón puede estar sellado en este momento, él todavía era el youkai que causó las heridas que quitaron la vida de tu padre, no vayas a esta batalla a la ligera o no sobrevivirás".  
"Ya veo." un asentimiento resuelto "¡Gracias viejo!"

"Bueno, supongo que tenemos nuestro próximo destino". Tsukiko comentó "Chichi-ue". se volvió hacia su padre, lista para despedirse de él  
"Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar". el inu asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de asentir con la cabeza hacia InuYasha "Otouto". un guiño al resto de ellos "Pack".  
Con eso, se fue, Rin y Jaken los siguieron, la niña los saludó con entusiasmo.  
InuYasha todavía estaba conmocionado por la simple despedida.

"Creo que Sesshoumaru-sama rompió InuYasha". Shippou susurró fingidamente, haciendo que la manada se riera con ganas.  
Pronto, ellos también se estaban despidiendo de Totosai, Myouga con ellos, aparentemente el viejo youkai sabía exactamente dónde estaba sellado el dragón y se ofrecía como voluntario para guiarlos allí.

¤.¤.¤

Ryoichi, Shinobu, Kurama y la docena de huérfanos que viajaban se detuvieron repentinamente cuando el campo que los rodeaba pareció repentinamente devastado.  
"Qué ..."  
"Eh. Esto es lo que hacen Ginka y Kinka. No deberías quedarte aquí, no se detienen para nadie, ni siquiera para ti".  
Sorprendido por la cálida bienvenida de un humano a un grupo de youkai, Ryoichi preguntó "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Son dos hermanos youkai que siempre están peleándose". explicó el viejo humano con un resignado encogimiento de hombros "A ellos no les importa nada más que tratar de matarse unos a otros y todas las aldeas vecinas son solo colaterales a su disputa familiar".  
"Wow. Eso es excesivo, incluso para youkai". Shinobu no pudo evitar comentar "Entonces, por lo que ves, ¿supongo que nos vamos?"  
"Seguro que quieres salvar a las personas por un asesino". Kurama agregó: "No entiendo cuál es tu problema con eso". encogerse de hombros "Quiero decir que la gente vive, la gente muere ... Este tipo de cosas suceden todo el tiempo ..."

El kitsune miró al youko especulativamente.  
Si bien podía entender que el corazón se endureciera para sobrevivir, le parecía que el otro zorro lo había hecho a un nivel sin precedentes, y realmente parecía tener dificultades para entender lo que eran incluso para él las emociones básicas. Suspiró, aunque no era un monstruo de ninguna manera, tampoco era el tipo de personas que podían curar a las personas a su alrededor. O bien, sanar su mente, se corrigió a sí mismo.  
Curar una herida fue fácil al quedarse atascado explicando emociones a un youko despistado ...

Tal vez era porque, como bestia youkai, había tenido mucho menos contacto con los humanos y no sabía cómo vivir en sociedad.  
"No soy un asesino, soy un asesino". optó por corregir "La diferencia entre un asesino y un asesino es comprender el peso de una vida". hizo un gesto a todo el grupo, e incluso al aldeano humano "Podría matarte a todos aquí y ahora, pero no lo hago. Como asesino, antes de matar a alguien me pregunto '¿por qué debería hacerlo?'. Un asesino se pregunta '¿Por qué no? 't I?' ".  
"Y no solo eres un asesino. También eres un sanador". Shinobu señaló  
"Exactamente. Y la diferencia entre un sanador y alguien que simplemente sabe cómo sanar es precisamente al revés".  
"Un sanador se preguntará '¿por qué no debería?' Y un estafador se preguntará '¿Debería hacerlo?'". un pequeño Tengu dijo en voz baja entre los huérfanos "Padre era un sanador ..." añadió con una sonrisa orgullosa "¡Y solía decir exactamente lo mismo!"

Kurama - no parecía que realmente entendiera - notó Ryoichi. Pero todavía había escuchado la explicación, y su mirada pensativa era prueba suficiente de que, tarde o temprano, cuando hubiera aprendido más sobre los lazos entre las personas, había entendido.  
Si bien el kitsune no creía que fuera él quien le enseñara todo eso a su amigo, esperaba volver a encontrarse con él cuando fuera el momento adecuado y el youko se había convertido en sus sentimientos.

Dicho eso, volvió su atención al humano, quien parecía aprobar la filosofía, si su respetuoso asentimiento era algo a lo que seguir, y comenzó a preguntar más sobre los dos hermanos.  
Aparentemente, los dos youkai no tenían mala voluntad con el resto del mundo, ya fueran youkai o humanos, simplemente estaban tan absortos en su pelea interminable que todo a su alrededor terminaba como daños colaterales.  
Su pelea, fuera lo que fuere, fue tan lejos que incluso comieron y durmieron exactamente al mismo tiempo que el otro, como si un hermano hubiera visto una debilidad en el otro, ya había terminado la pelea de forma bastante permanente. Moda.

"Bueno", decidió el zorro después de que sus preguntas hubieran sido respondidas "vamos a preguntar a esos dos sobre el motivo de su lucha".  
Shinobu rodó sus ojos, Kurama parecía listo para golpearse la cabeza contra la roca cercana - y los huérfanos jóvenes rompieron en vítores, todos bastante seguros de que su héroe salvaría esos dos youkai también, al igual que habían sido salvados.

Encontrar a los dos hermanos no fue muy difícil, uno solo tenía que seguir el rastro de los desastres ...  
Los dos youkai que encontraron tenían la mitad superior de un ser humano y la mitad inferior de una serpiente, y las dos colas escamosas grandes estaban entrelazados con tanta fuerza que no parecía que pudieran separarse.

"Entonces", preguntó Ryoichi después de llamar la atención de los dos al enviar una bola Fox Fire bien dirigida entre los dos "¿cuál es tu problema?"  
"¿Qué? ¿Interrumpiste solo para preguntar?" el primero, con la piel roja y el fuego en la mano, preguntó:  
"Bueno, estás causando un gran inconveniente a todos los que te rodean". él señaló  
"¿Y qué pasa con nuestra inconveniencia?" el segundo, con la piel dorada y los relámpagos rebosantes, preguntó "¡Trata de vivir con él día tras día!"

"¿No puedes vivir separado si no puedes soportar el uno al otro?" Shinobu se preguntó  
"¡Deberíamos hacerlo si pudiéramos!" el gemelo ardiente preguntó  
"¡Pero esa es la maldición de nuestra especia!" el otro agregó:  
"Nacimos de nuestro huevo como un ser con dos cabezas, la cabeza más fuerte atacando a los más débiles tan pronto como salgamos de nuestro caparazón". el hermano rojo se hizo cargo  
"Bueno, así es para los demás al menos". el hermano del rayo agregó: "En cuanto a nosotros, solo podíamos herirnos entre nosotros, sin poder controlar nuestro cuerpo ..."  
"Sin embargo, no pudimos separarnos como nacimos para serlo". el rojo completado

"Así que estamos batallando hasta el día de hoy, sabiendo que la única forma de que uno de nosotros sea libre es matar al otro". el hermano del rayo concluyó encogiéndose de hombros  
"Eso es triste". uno de los huérfanos que estaban reunidos detrás de su protector afirmó:  
El pequeño youkai, probablemente algún tipo de canino con la cola negra en la espalda, sostenía protectoramente a un niño pequeño en sus brazos - Kenshin e Isamu eran kuro inu y hermanos, y habían sido coleccionado pero unos días antes, Ryoichi lo recordó.  
Mientras que generalmente tranquilo y recogido, Kenshin, el anciano, había sido casi salvaje cuando lo habían encontrado, después de pasar los meses desde la muerte de sus padres huyendo, protegiendo a su hermano menor del youkai que vería a los jóvenes huérfanos daiyoukai como un presa facil.

Y poderosos serían, ya que mientras ambos superaban su primer impulso, con Kenshin, que parecía tener nueve años y se acercaba a su segundo, Isamu parecía apenas mayor de cuatro años, y una vez alimentado y descansado adecuadamente, pronto se hizo evidente que el cachorro tenía el potencial de crecer para ser una fuerza a tener en cuenta.  
Aún así, para esos dos hermanos, ver a los dos youkai luchar así era bastante impensable.  
"Esa es la suerte que nos dieron". el youkai rojo se encogió de hombros "No es que nos odiemos, ya sabes. Nacimos para luchar, Ginka y yo".  
"Si maté a Kinka, o si él me mató en este momento", el otro estuvo de acuerdo "no nos molestaría el otro". un encogimiento de hombros "Así es como vivimos".

¤.¤.¤

"¿Y si pudieras separarte sin que una muera?" Ryoichi preguntó "¿Lo harías?"  
Los dos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada, sin bajar las armas, antes de responder juntos: "No queremos que la gente interfiera en nuestra lucha".  
"Sé de otro youkai specy como el tuyo, excepto que ninguno necesita matar al otro". Explicó Ryoichi, sin contradecirlos - su relación puede ser de violencia, todavía era su propia

"¿Como es posible?"  
"Existe un vínculo irrompible entre hermanos", explicó Ryoichi "pero un sanador hábil puede separarlos al nacer". un encogimiento de hombros "Entre la alta regeneración que los youkai benefician y la atención adecuada, crecen bien, pero aparentemente su vínculo físico puede romperse, el mental nunca lo está".  
"¿Sentido?" Shinobu fue el que preguntó

"Cuando un par de esos youkai luchan juntos, es mejor que no estés del otro lado". Ryoichi se rió, recordando su primer encuentro con un orochi de agua y su gemelo orochi de viento, que había sido una pelea para recordar "Pueden compartir pensamientos tan rápido como si fueran de una sola mente, sentir cuando el otro está en problemas. Nunca obstaculizan el uno al otro en el campo de batalla, y siempre están donde otros los necesitan ".  
"Parece que peleaste con uno. Er, dos".

"Umiko y Kazeko fueron oponentes temibles". Admitió fácilmente  
"Si bien eso suena bien ..." Kinka admitió melancólicamente  
"No veo lo que tiene que ver con nosotros ..." agregó su hermano en el mismo tono

"Ryoichi-sama es un sanador". Shinobu dijo  
"¡Y un asesino!" añadió un joven youkai, probablemente aún en la lección anterior  
"Eso también". el hanyou asintió, usado para ahora con los niños "Pero ahora mismo, creo que se está ofreciendo para ayudarlo".

"¿Por qué?" un cauteloso youkai preguntó  
"¿Qué bien te haría?" el otro agregó igual de receloso  
"¡Mira!" Kurama gritó triunfante: "¡Te dije que la gente normal no solo viaja por el campo para juntar huérfanos y ayudar a la gente por todas partes! ¡Eso es simplemente extraño!"  
La fuerte afirmación fue seguida por un grito de sorpresa cuando uno de los niños más pequeños logró pasar a Shinobu para patear al youko en la espinilla.

"¡Ryo-sama no es raro! ¡Eres raro!" el pequeño sprite de la tierra mordió, las hojas que reemplazaban el pelo erizado alrededor de su cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño al youko  
Ryoichi se preguntó si los huérfanos no se estaban uniendo demasiado a él, luego volviendo su atención a los dos "Si realmente Necesito una razón ... Ustedes dos, que no destruyan todo lo que los rodea, serían uno ". declaró, antes de agregar con un encogimiento de hombros "Además, tengo seis hermanitos. Sé que los hermanos no se deben matar el uno al otro".

"¿No vas a estar cansado de huesos por días nuevamente si los sanas?" Shinobu comprobó discretamente con el líder de su grupo "Debido a que no soy un sanador, estoy bastante seguro de que esto no es bueno para ti".  
"Lo que utilicé la última vez fue peligroso". el kitsune admitió "Pero no les he mentido, de lo que estoy hablando es bastante simple si saben qué hacer. Es solo que ya que ambos son adultos será más fácil ya que ya tienen cuerpos separados , y más difícil porque nunca se ha demostrado que el poder que tienen en la sangre funciona de otra manera que esperar juntos. Duele mucho ... "  
Los hermanos, que habían observado sin vergüenza la conversación, compartieron una mirada, pensando: quizás por primera vez en su vida,

"Intentemos esto."  
Los dos hermanos llevaron al grupo de regreso a su guarida, y después de mirarlos dudosamente, Shinobu fue quien dejó caer sin ceremonias a un joven youkai en los brazos de cada hermano.  
"Aquí. Si tienes algo en tus brazos, no te olvidarás por accidente y tratarás de iniciar una nueva pelea mientras Ryoichi-dono está trabajando".  
Después de eso, los dos hermanos -y Shinobu, que escuchaba atentamente cerca mientras mantenían ocupados a los niños avanzando la lección diaria que usualmente se realizaba en la tarde-, dirigieron su atención hacia el kitsune.

Pronto, los niños estaban ocupados garabateando sus kana y kanji en la tierra mientras Ryoichi comenzaba a explicar, con la mayor precisión posible, el procedimiento usado en el orochi recién nacido.  
"¿Por qué nos dices eso a nosotros?" Ginka se preguntó después de un rato  
"Después de todo lo que dijiste, sería diferente para nosotros los adultos". Kinka completó  
"Para que cuando decidas tener hijos, no tengan que matarse entre ellos ni atravesar tu terrible experiencia. Te dejaré notas al respecto también, siéntanse libres de compartir este método de curación con otros orochi si querer."

Después de eso, los dos hermanos se volvieron más atentos, tratando de recordar todo lo que Ryoichi decía, y el propio kitsune claramente tratando de simplificar toda la jerga médica para dar un método lo suficientemente claro como para que cualquiera pudiera hacerlo.  
Cuando estuvo listo para operar con los dos hermanos, ninguno se sorprendió cuando con un corte rápido hirió a los dos para comenzar a garabatear los pictogramas chinos que la mayoría de los youkai usaban para ti.

"La lengua más antigua podría ser utilizada". explicó mientras trabajaba "Mientras se preserve el significado interno. Aquí estoy usando este para simbolizar la separación entre dos personas, esa es para impresionar que los lazos de sangre pueden ser mentales igual de bien que físicos y el tercero es para que guardes tu individualidad. ¡No lo olvides! advirtió "De lo contrario, la relación mental que crearía sería aún peor para los hermanos que el vínculo físico entre ustedes dos".

Con los ojos cada vez más abiertos, los dos hermanos asintieron apresuradamente, podían imaginar fácilmente lo malo que podía ser ...  
"Esto dolerá". Ryoichi les recordó mientras canalizaba a Youki en las dos salas que acababa de escribir con su sangre

Efectivamente, cuando cada pupila se iluminó, todo el cuerpo de Kinka fue irresistiblemente arrastrado hacia uno, el de Ginka hacia el otro.  
Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, los dos sintieron que su cuerpo estaba siendo retorcido, la sangre hirviendo y el rayo corriendo por sus venas. Y de repente, misericordiosamente, todo terminó, cada hermano se arrastraba dolorosamente hacia arriba y se dio cuenta con los ojos muy abiertos que en verdad ...  
Ya no estaban juntos.

Pero la insinuación de soledad que la idea les hizo sentir pronto desapareció cuando ambos se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo, que en lo más recóndito de su mente, lo suficientemente cerca para ser calmante, lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser molesto, podían sentir una presencia familiar .

 **[Búsqueda oculta completa! Ouroboros ...**  
 _Le has enseñado al Elemental Orochi una nueva forma de salvar a sus crías, que a su vez enseñarán a sus hijos, hasta que el método transmitido a través de los siglos vuelva a ti_  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 100XP, +1 Beneficio de cola ]

Ryoichi tuvo que reír, ya que la Interfaz del Caos confirmó lo que siempre había estado pensando: el método que estaba enseñando a Ginka y Kinka que los dos enseñarían a sus hijos, y que se transmitía de generación en generación.  
Hasta que dos hermanas le otorgaron el conocimiento, algo bastante raro fuera del clan, como el pago de una deuda de vida que le pertenecía.  
Habla de una serpiente mordiéndose la cola ...

Al acercarse el final del día, se quedaron a pasar la noche, y para cuando se marcharon a la mañana siguiente, cada hermano ya se había salido con la suya, con ganas de deshacerse del otro y aprender a vivir.  
Ryoichi sonrió mientras seguían su camino. Sabiendo cómo hizo el orochi elemental, estaba bastante seguro de que terminarían viviendo uno al lado del otro otra vez.

Un vínculo tan fuerte podría cambiarse, pero nunca romperse después de todo.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIII. Octubre de 1996 Ryukossei**

La manada, ahora en camino hacia el acantilado donde estaba sellado Ryukossei, finalmente había tenido suficiente tiempo para hablar sobre su última ganancia de nivel de manada, y lo más importante, Tail Perk todo se había desbloqueado gracias a eso.

InuYasha estaba vacilando entre **Poison Fang,** que ya había admitido evitar antes porque quería obtener la aprobación de Sesshoumaru por su propio poder, algo que ahora había logrado, y usar la **Simbiosis Pack** para desbloquear una manipulación elemental que con suerte seguiría estando disponible en la luna nueva Finalmente, después de preguntarse un poco sobre eso, el hanyou tomó la segunda opción y desbloqueó **la manipulación del aire** , algo que sorprendió al grupo durante los cinco segundos antes de recordar que gracias a su entrenamiento con Tessaiga para dominar el Kaze no Kizu, él Ya sabía bastante sobre ese elemento.

Eso y el hecho, incluso si lo admitiera, que haber sido incapaz de cortar el Kaze no Kizu contra Kagura lo había molestado, a pesar de que era bastante normal, ya que la mujer era un espíritu de viento ...

Shippou no había necesitado demasiado tiempo para conformarse con el beneficio de **Sun Child** que había heredado de su padre, y ya estaba planeando maneras de usar la nueva **manipulación de la luz** adquirida con sus aptitudes cambiantes.

Sango, de manera similar, había hecho su elección rápidamente, decidiendo que ya que ella era la última sin ninguna manipulación elemental. Era una **simbiosis de paquete** , y con **la manipulación de un rayo** , algo que no auguraba nada bueno para las manos errantes del pobre Miroku ...

Kagome se dio cuenta, para su sorpresa que la descripción de **Pack Symbiosis que** el otro parecía compartir había cambiado para ella, pero Tsukiko la tranquilizó rápidamente, quien le recordó que su propio beneficio tampoco tenía nada que ver con la manipulación elemental, tal vez porque ambos ya habían desbloqueado un elemento sin la ayuda del beneficio.

 **[- Pack de simbiosis:** incluso tu alma puede aprender de tus compañeros de manada, y al igual que tu alfa tienes un gran alma y reiki, con este beneficio seguirás su ejemplo al convertirte en un **Youkai Miko** (youkai specy para ser elegido)

 _tenga en cuenta que los poderes anuales de sus herencias y habilidades de miko se convertirán en decenal como youkai]_

Incluso Tsukiko se había sorprendido por la ventaja, pero aún más sorprendente tal vez había sido la respuesta de su amiga de la infancia cuando preguntó si lo tomaría.  
"No ahora."  
"Entonces ... ¿quieres decir que finalmente lo tomarás?"  
Un asentimiento, entonces Kagome anunció "Recuerdo que sabes. Que la primera vez que viste a InuYasha fue cuando salió del pozo". sus ojos estaban tranquilos cuando anunció: "Tu lugar está en el futuro una vez que mi búsqueda haya terminado, pero fui llevado a esta época por una razón".

"¿Quieres quedarte?" Tsukiko se dio cuenta, sus ojos se abrieron  
"Me quedaré". Kagome asintió con la cabeza "Y aunque mi reiki probablemente me daría la vida necesaria para vivir en el tiempo hasta nuestra era ... necesitaré los poderes adicionales que me otorgará ser un youkai". una sonrisa "Me conoces, no me gusta luchar innecesariamente. Pero gracias a ti, aprendí a luchar para proteger lo que es precioso para mí".  
Tsukiko sonrió cálidamente, orgullosa de la chica que había visto crecer y cambiar tanto en los últimos diez años "Entonces te esperaré en el futuro". ella prometió

Y así, la recompensa de Tail se puso a un lado por el momento, y Kagome desbloqueó la recompensa de **Shrine Maiden,** que no solo duplicó la velocidad con la que aprendió sobre las salas y el ritual, sino que también gracias a su **Youkai Touch** permitía interactuar con su youkai y eventualmente aprenden a adaptarlos a su propio reiki ...

Miroku fue la siguiente sorpresa, ya que el houshi había desbloqueado nuevas ventajas cuando se había convertido en parte de los seguidores de Shadow, y las tres ventajas **Soul Whisperer** , **Blood Singing** y **Shadow Walking** eran, por supuesto, derivadas de los propios poderes sagrados alfa.

El poder del alma concordó con su **Soul Sense,** que mejoraba lentamente **,** permitiéndole escuchar a los recién salidos, y, a medida que mejoraba su poder, eventualmente lo dejaba hablar libremente o los muertos que no se habían ido por mucho tiempo o estaban quietos. persistente.  
El poder de la sangre no era menos poderoso, ya que desde un simple impulso de poder a todas sus habilidades escritas al usar sangre (la de él o de otra persona) eventualmente le otorgaba la habilidad de usar cualquier habilidad escrita, ya sea que se derivara de su propio reiki, o necesitando cualquier otra energía como youki, magia e incluso alquimia ...  
En cuanto al tercer poder, dio las habilidades tanto de una licuadora de sombras como de un viajero de sombras, lo que significa que proporcionaba a ambos una forma casi perfecta de esconderse y una forma de viajar sin rangos. Por supuesto, también aquí fue necesario entrenar; al principio, una licuadora de sombras aún tenía que ser discreta, solo ayudada por las sombras, cuando una completamente entrenada podía quedarse quieta y desaparecer, o permanecer oculta cuando se deslizaba de una sombra a la otra. donde ninguna persona normal podría haber hecho lo mismo; en la misma cuenta, un joven viajero en la sombra no podía ir demasiado lejos ni permanecer en las sombras demasiado tiempo, mientras que un consumado podría desaparecer en una sombra en Japón y salir al siguiente momento en el otro lado del globo ...

Mientras que como sacerdote era el poder del alma el que más lo llamaba, ya que podía ver sus usos para ayudar a las almas perdidas, otorgar los últimos deseos y demás, sabía que ahora, en contra de Naraku, era uno de los otros. poderes que serían más útiles.  
Como tal, el sacerdote desbloqueó el beneficio de **Shadow Walker** .

Finalmente, la elección de Tsukiko no fue más fácil.  
Estuvo tentada de ceder y obtener la **simbiosis Pack** para obtener las mismas habilidades de cambio de forma que Shippou, mientras que ahora sería divertido, podría ser útil en una encarnación posterior, ya que cambió su beneficio de **Vida pasada** . La ventaja de **Dying Will también** fue interesante, no solo porque finalmente abrió la opción de la magia, sino porque ella sabía muy bien sobre los impresionantes poderes que Flame podía producir. Pero desbloquear un poder que ya había aprendido en una vida anterior parecía un poco redundante, y por eso todavía dudaba. El **Youkai Miko**

la ventaja, aunque no carecía de interés en el futuro, no tenía ningún interés real en este momento, dado que ya tenía todas las habilidades de una Miko, solo le otorgaría un impulso CP, que aunque nunca fue inútil, no era necesario en este momento.

¤.¤.¤

El ookami no tuvo tiempo de hacer su elección, ya que todos los youkai de la manada voltearon hacia el este, donde un aroma familiar se acercaba rápidamente.  
En cuestión de minutos, Kouga apareció, otros dos youkai tribu y media docena de lobos a su lado.  
"¡Hime-chan, Kagome-chan!"  
"¿Y qué somos, hígado picado?" InuYasha refunfuñó sin ningún calor real

"Kouga-kun". Tsukiko sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la nueva adición a su rostro "Felicidades".  
"Es gracias a ti". comentó, antes de volverse hacia los dos youkai detrás de él "Esos son Ginta y Hakkaku, de mi guarida". una sonrisa "Se llevaron la prueba conmigo".  
"Y ahora estás empacado". Kagome terminó con una sonrisa "¿Pero no planeas tomar el control de tu padre?" se preguntó  
"Cuando volví a la guarida, con noticias sobre Naraku y expresando mi intención, hablamos sobre ello ..." un suspiro "Es difícil viajar como un paquete grande, y entre los cachorros y el anciano, no todos nosotros estamos en cualquier estado para luchar ".

"Y el Señor de Oriente también envió noticias acerca de Naraku mientras Kouga no estaba allí". Ginta agregó: "Entonces los guerreros están mejorando su entrenamiento para estar listos para proteger las guaridas".  
"Pero todavía quería ir a buscar al bastardo". Kouga admitió fácilmente "Así que anuncié que tomaría la prueba pero me quedaría como un lobo solitario hasta que el bastardo muriera".  
"Pero no podíamos dejar a Kouga solo, ¿verdad?" Hakkaku fue quien protestó "¡Se olvidaría de descansar y comer!"  
Tsukiko se rió de la afirmación indignada "Parece que se conocen bien".  
"Nuestra madre se junta alrededor del mismo tiempo", admitió Kouga, ruborizándose un poco "para que creciéramos juntos".

"¡Así como Tsuki-chan es mi amigo de la infancia!" Kagome comparó con entusiasmo "Aunque ... Con la diferencia de edad entre youkai y humanos, ¿supongo que incluso ojii-chan es tu amiga de la infancia?" ella añadió con perplejidad  
"Podrías decir eso". Tsukiko se rió - apenas tenía cincuenta años cuando conoció al sacerdote, antes de dejar que ella usara sus poderes desenredando, youki y reiki girando suavemente alrededor de su manada - y luego agarrando la mochila de Kouga también.  
El lobo sonrió - y si su exhibición de poder era menos impresionante que el de ella, todos aún podían sentir que su propio youki se mezclaba en armonía ya que ambos alfa marcaban al otro grupo como un aliado.

 **[¡Sistema político** actualizado!  
 **Tsume's Pack** _(paquete de la tribu del lobo, LV1)_ ha sido agregado como el paquete del hermano de Shadow Pack: + 100XP  
 **Kouga** _(alpha, LV121)_  
 **Ginta** _(beta, LV47)_  
 **Hakkaku** _(miembro del paquete, LV45)_ **youkai del**  
 **lobo** _(miembro de la bestia del paquete, LV19, LV21 , LV27, LV32, LV33, LV34)_

 _tenga en cuenta que los paquetes de hermanos comparten la bonificación de todos los paquetes, excepto la bonificación de insignia, pero cada progreso de bonificación no se transfiere al otro paquete_ ]

 **[** Ganancias del **paquete de sombras** :  
Hermano alfa (1/10):  
Hermano +3 de Agility Beta (1/10): +1  
hermano del paquete Agility LV1 (1/10): +1 tasa de regeneración YP / RP / KP por minuto]

 **[Tsume Pack** gana:  
Alfa hermano (1/10): +3 Agilidad  
Beta Hermano: +1  
hermano de paquete de resistencia LV5 (1/10): +1 HP tasa de regeneración por minuto  
+5 resistencia espiritual  
+5 Sinergia  
+5 resistencia física  
\+ 1 beneficio de la cola]

Si bien la manada de Kouga no contó con la ayuda de la Interfaz del Caos para ver los cambios, aún así todos podían sentir la sensación de un nuevo poder otorgado por el vínculo hermano-manada.  
"¡Me siento como si obtuviéramos el mejor final del trato!" el joven alfa no pudo evitar señalar  
"Entonces solo tienes que crecer como un paquete". Tsukiko sonrió "al lado, no es por el poder que hicimos esto".  
"Tienes razón." Kouga sonrió, pero lo que sea que había estado a punto de perder fue rápidamente olvidado ya que todos los youkai repentinamente tomaron un nuevo aroma en el viento

"Naraku" InuYasha fue el primero en gruñir  
"Aprende este olor". Kouga instruyó a su manada, ya que todos corrieron en la dirección en que venía de "Él fue quien mató a nuestros hermanos".  
Pronto, se encontraron frente a una figura sombríamente familiar vestida con una piel de mandril blanca, apoyada en un caballo esquelético que acarreaba una carreta en la que una gran jaula metálica estaba oculta por una gran pieza de tela.  
Pero el aroma, Kouga se dio cuenta con un poco de confusión, no provenía de esa silueta sino de la jaula detrás de él.

"Un kugutsu". Miroku fue el primero en confirmar "Una muy elaborada, parece que Naraku no ha estado inactivo ..."  
Mientras que Shippu le explicaba a Ginta y Hakkaku qué eran las marionetas de madera utilizadas por Naraku, el hanyou malvado se reía espeluznante "Kukuku, la banda de inadaptados de InuYasha y el lobo molesto, mi, ¡qué delicia para mis cuartos hijos!"  
Un chasquido de cadena, y la jaula se abrió.  
"¡Sal, Juuromaru!"

La silueta más bien afeminada que salió de su prisión se habría visto como un joven noble con su ropa elaborada, pero la manera salvaje en que el youkai se sostenía, casi agachado en el suelo, y las cadenas y el cabestro utilizados para mantenerlo a raya rápidamente se hicieron añicos la ilusión.

"Tch. ¡Te estás volviendo más espeluznante cada vez que te vemos!" InuYasha fue el que ladró "¿Qué clase de degenerado usa cadenas de mierda en sus propios hijos?"  
"¡Qué rudo, diciéndome cómo criar a mis propios hijos!" la voz se puso más fría "Pero supongo que no debería haber esperado algo mejor de los secuestradores". a pesar de la piel en su espalda, todos podían decir que el resplandor helado apuntaba a un tembloroso Kanna

Caminando protectoramente frente a su compañero de manada más joven, Shippou fue el que respondió: "¡Lo que hicimos fue rescatar, no secuestrar, bastardo!"  
"Bah, no hay razonamiento con la chusma". el títere se burló despectivamente ante la respuesta del kit: "Estoy rompiendo el sello Juuromaru. ¡Lucha al contenido de tus corazones!"  
Con una oleada de poder, las cadenas y el cabestro cayeron al suelo, y Youki se arremolinaba agresivamente contra la forma del youkai.  
El ataque que siguió fue tan rápido que la mayoría ni siquiera lo pudo ver ...  
"Tratando de matar a su propio padre, mis hijos seguro que les encanta portarse mal". la marioneta se rió entre dientes al caer al suelo, limpiamente cortada en pedazos

Cara y baba en blanco goteando de su boca, Juuromaru se volvió hacia los dos paquetes.  
El siguiente ataque fue igual de rápido, y Miroku apenas tuvo tiempo para erigir una pared protectora de agua, e incluso así, y a pesar del poder sagrado quemando las manos del youkai mientras agarraba la pared, su protección estaba claramente cayendo. Sango lanzó su boomerang, quitándole el calor del houshi, pero su Hiraikotsu fue fácilmente arrojado hacia atrás, con una gran marca de garra visible en su superficie.  
El paquete compartió miradas de preocupación.

Este nuevo engendro hizo que Goshinki pareciera lenta, y aunque su ataque no tenía el peso que tenía el tercer engendro, eran peligrosamente agudos, como lo atestiguaban las marcas en el arma confiable de Sango, y ninguno de ellos había olvidado que no era así. t ellos, pero su alfa que había tratado con el enemigo anterior.  
"Es tan rápido como Kouga". Ginta comentó con incredulidad cuando el youkai corría hacia InuYasha.  
Tsukiko observó la situación con preocupación.  
Al igual que el resto de su manada, recordó que había sido ella quien había terminado con Goshinki, y que eso no era algo que intentara hacer con demasiada frecuencia, como bien sabían, sin tener en cuenta que, si fuera necesario, ella actuaría. ..

En este momento, Sango era demasiado lento, y no lo suficientemente poderoso como para actuar, incluso si hubiera sido capaz de mejorar a Hiraikotsu con su nuevo elemento, ni siquiera había hecho que el youkai se detuviera; Miroku ya se estaba reagrupando con Kagome, ambos claramente decididos a poner una barrera para proteger a aquellos que no podían luchar.  
El compañero de Kouga, youkai ellos tal vez, eran incluso menos poderosos que Sango incluso si tuvieran reflejos superiores y regeneración. Como tal, Kagome los engatusó pronto dentro de la barrera, incluso si estaban mirando la pared acuosa rebosante de luz y reiki dudosamente, aún recelosos de la energía sagrada.  
La pelea, al parecer, quedaría en manos de Kouga e InuYasha.

"No me gusta eso". Shippou protestó: "Parece que todos nos estamos escondiendo mientras los dos están peleando en nuestro lugar".  
"Por aborrecido que estoy de admitirlo", Miroku suspiró "en este momento solo estaríamos en el camino".  
"Y Sango puede estar ocultándolo bastante bien, pero estoy seguro de que herir a Hiraikotsu me dolió". Kagome agregó: "Es un arma hecha para luchar contra youkai después de todo".  
Al ver que no había sido capaz de engañar a su curandero principal, Sango hizo una mueca, admitiendo que "Mi armadura también está reforzada, así que estaré bien, pero estoy por algunos moretones desagradables, y será mejor que me tome con calma una Pocos diás."

Mientras tanto, Kouga e InuYasha estaban peleando lado a lado, insultando en voz alta tanto a su enemigo como a los demás, silenciosamente agradecidos por los pocos días de cacería que los ayudaron a aprender a luchar juntos.  
Fue por esos días también, que Kouga pronto se dio cuenta de "Tch. ¿Qué pasa contigo, mutt? ¡Tu espada es tan lenta que me estoy quedando dormida!"  
"Bah, ¿qué es eso, lobo fofo?" InuYasha replicó mientras esquivaba un ataque - apenas, una vez más, garras rozando la manga de su haori

Sus ojos se agrandaron, cuando se dio cuenta de que debería haber escapado claramente de ese ataque.  
Era ... como si el brazo del youkai se hubiera extendido ... ¿Era el enemigo un cambio de forma?  
Los siguientes ataques contradijeron eso y lo hicieron preguntarse.  
Entonces Juuromaru, que había estado babeando silenciosamente hasta que ellos escupieron una gran nube de niebla venenosa a los dos, e InuYasha se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que estaba pasando.

El youkai no había cambiado de forma, pero otro youkai había sido - ¡después de todo, Naraku había usado el plural cuando el títere había sido asesinado!  
El ataque que venía sería letal para Kouga, que estaba dándole la espalda al peligro desconocido, así que el hanyou saltó, empujando al joven lobo fuera del camino y tomando el ataque en su lugar, haciendo que Kagome gritara por la preocupación.  
Incluso Kouga parecía preocupado, notó el hanyou a la distancia. Pero claro, claramente no se veía demasiado bien, el molesto Youkai claramente había mordido a su lado ...

"Kukuku, eso estuvo muy sabroso". el nuevo youkai comentó, lamiéndose los labios "¡Apuntaré al corazón después!"  
"¡Bruto!" Shippou comentó desde detrás de la barrera de reiki  
mientras observaba la aparición del siguiente enemigo. La cara era casi la misma que Juuromaru, pero la otra tenía una mirada en blanco, este youkai se veía claramente malicioso. Esa cara también era la única parte de aspecto humano del youkai, ya que estaba encima de un tentáculo como el cuerpo con dos garras en lugar de brazos.

"Soy Kageroumaru", el nuevo youkai se presentó "y yo estaba durmiendo en el estómago de Juuromaru".  
"Hm. Entonces ese vestido era para mantenerte dentro". Miroku especuló con calma  
"De hecho". una sonrisa salvaje "¡Después de todo, Juuromaru no obedece a nadie más que a mí!" ahora gritando, él saltó a la acción. "Ahora despachemos a esos dos, Juuromaru, luego nos encargaremos del resto. ¡Incluso le haremos un favor a Naraku y tomaremos el coche de esa pequeña miko a la que tanto le tiene miedo!"

 **[¡Meta completa!** Actualización de la  
 **meta de** \+ 25XP **:** aprende más sobre los próximos hijos de Naraku]

La pelea no estaba yendo bien para InuYasha y Kouga, debilitado por su herida, el hanyou era incluso más lento que antes. Aún así, lenta pero seguramente, Kouga se estaba abrochándose, recogiendo la holgura.  
Preocupada por su tío, Tsukiko puso una mano sobre su espada, lista para intervenir.  
"No".

Sorprendida, se volvió, mientras que el mandato había provenido del hanyou, la mano de ella era la de Sango. Con eso, la tajiya le arrebató un pequeño contenedor de su **Inventario** y se volvió hacia Kagome "Préstame tu arco".  
El arma pronto fue lanzada en su dirección, y el tajiya estaba pasando algunas flechas en la mezcla.  
"Soy un cazador de youkai". ella se recordó a sí misma y al resto de su paquete "Estoy acostumbrado a luchar como una desventaja". Añadió, con los ojos duros y brillantes. Después de todo, a ninguno de ellos le gustaba más que a Shippo que no podían ayudar con su beta beta,  
ella podía ayudar, después de todo, incluso si no luchaba directamente. Así que enfocándose en el arma poco común, ella desenvainó el hilo, y aunque su objetivo no era tan grande, era más que suficiente.

Donde cada una de las tres flechas disparadas aterrizó, el suelo comenzó a oscurecerse, y Kageroumaru, que se había estado escondiendo debajo del suelo entre cada ataque, haciendo que sus ataques fueran aún más difíciles de predecir, pronto se precipitó.  
"Este es un veneno usado contra el youkai subterráneo". Sango comentó con una sonrisa satisfecha "Es bastante poderoso pero no dura demasiado".  
InuYasha, debilitado como estaba, había logrado aprovecharse del ataque, cortando una de las garras de Kageroumaru cuando había huido del suelo - el youkai había respondido cavando su garra restante profundamente en el muslo de Kouga antes de desaparecer una vez más ...  
" ¿Dónde desapareció? Shippou se preguntó, inconscientemente haciéndose eco del pensamiento de su beta

Afortunadamente, tanto Kouga como InuYasha llegaron a la respuesta al mismo tiempo.  
Con las dos garras de Juuromaru a un lado, corrieron hacia él, Kouga se agachó, sus garras cavando en la pierna del youkai y haciéndolo titubear por un momento, incluso mientras sus garras se clavaban en el hombro de la tribu de lobo alfa.  
Pero ese momento había sido todo lo que InuYasha necesitaba, y cuando Tessaiga se balanceó, ráfagas de viento atravesaron tanto a Juuromaru como a Kageroumaru, que se habían escondido dentro del cuerpo del otro.

¤.¤.¤

Kouga e Inuyasha se dejaron caer al suelo, y Kagome corrió hacia ellos, el resto de las manadas no se quedaron atrás. Las dos manadas pronto se acomodaron no muy lejos, la miko sanaba al hanyou ya que había sido lastimado lo peor mientras Tsukiko estaba cuidando a Kouga, luego a Sango.  
"Bueno, esos dos confirmaron algo de lo que me había estado preguntando desde que salvé a Kanna ..." Tsukiko comentó  
"Naraku está apuntando a Kagome-chan". Sango terminó  
"Kageroumaru llegó a decir que le tenía miedo". Miroku comentó "¿Qué pasó en el shirou?"  
"Nada que cause este tipo de reacción". Kagome protestó "Quiero decir, él comenzó a actuar de forma extraña, de repente, ¡pero ya no sé más sobre eso!"

"Feh. No es a Kagome a quien le tiene miedo". InuYasha fue quien comentó "Es Kikyou".  
"¡Oh! ¡Porque no había sido yo quien había luchado contra él uno contra uno antes, no se había dado cuenta de que yo era su reencarnación antes de que quisieras decir!" Kagome exclamó, sus ojos se abrieron en comprensión  
"¿Pero por qué le temería a Kikyou?" Shippou se preguntó "Después de todo, él ganó en contra de ella ¿no? Sus maquinaciones causaron su muerte y el sellamiento de InuYasha ..."  
La manada pensó al respecto en silencio: el kit tenía un punto después de todo.

"Bah, vamos a preguntarle a Kaede-obaa-san la próxima vez que estemos en casa". InuYasha finalmente declaró con un suspiro molesto "¡No es como si pudiéramos adivinar la respuesta!"  
Con eso, el asunto se abandonó, y los dos se pasaron la noche recuperándose de la pelea mientras charlaban. Se sugirieron métodos para entrenar a Ginta y Hakkaku, haciendo que los dos lobos blanquearan y gimieran aterrorizados.  
¡No es de extrañar que su alfa se haya vuelto mucho más fuerte en solo unos pocos días si estas fueran las sugerencias "ligeras"!

Pero al mismo tiempo, estaban tan frustrados como los humanos, atrapados detrás de esta barrera mientras su alfa luchaba con el hanyou, pero sabiendo que estaban muy débiles en este momento, solo hubieran sido responsabilidad de Kouga si lo hubieran intentado. para pelear con él ... Así que si el entrenamiento infernal que la manada de Shadow estaba sugiriendo tan casualmente podría ayudar - sufrirían un poco, porque si bien se suponía que a un alfa le importaba su paquete, también era obligación del paquete apoyarlo. es alfa  
"Aún así", Kouga eventualmente preguntó nuevamente "¿Qué _pasó_ con tu espada? ¡Usualmente lo agitas como un loco!"  
"Conocimos a dos hijos más de Naraku mientras estabas en tu juicio". Kagome respondió "La primera estaba atrapada en su mente y podría salvarse de él".

Ante eso, Kouga miró hacia el pequeño youkai de pelo blanco, que se escondió un poco detrás de Shippou, pero no había ninguna mala intención en sus ojos. Entre lo que había escuchado y visto del malvado hanyou, y el comportamiento de los jóvenes youkai, no era difícil adivinar que había sido maltratada por Naraku, ¡su propio padre! Como un youkai de lobo, Kouga estaba naturalmente orientado a la familia y al pack, por lo que la simple idea de lastimar al propio hijo era nauseabundo ...

"El otro, por el contrario, era puramente malvado". Miroku se hizo cargo "Podía leer la mente, y tampoco era un mal luchador. En cuestión de minutos, había logrado lastimarnos a todos y casi había mordido a Tessaiga cuando Tsukiko intervino".  
La afirmación tomó al joven alfa por sorpresa, mordiendo a Tessaiga. Incluso los oponentes de hoy, tan rápido y mortal como lo habían sido, ¡no habían podido dañar la espada!  
"Fuimos a Totosai para repararlo", asumió Sango, "pero como usó el colmillo de InuYasha como relleno, ahora tiene que demostrar su propia fuerza a la hoja".

Kouga asintió con la cabeza, mientras que la mayoría de edad arma era más una cosa Daiyoukai, como Youkai normal no tenía la riqueza ni la necesidad de ella, sabía la base de eso, y como él ya había aprendido que Tessaiga había sido forjada desde el colmillo del padre de hanyou mientras estaban entrenando juntos. Como tal, fue bastante fácil juntar su conocimiento y entender por qué el vínculo entre el arma y su manejador había cambiado.  
Lo que había sido la herencia del hanyou ahora se estaba convirtiendo en su propia ...

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?" preguntó "¿No es que puedes ir tras Naraku cuando eres tan lento?" preguntó, una burla clara para ser escuchada, pero un poco de preocupación también  
"Tch. A eso nos dirigíamos cuando ese bastardo interfirió con sus molestias gemelas". InuYasha refunfuñó  
"Vamos a cazar". Tsukiko explicó: "Según Totosai, matar al youkai que logró vencer al padre de oji-san haría que la espada lo conociera".  
"Pero si mató al Inu no Taishou ..." Kouga no terminó su frase, sin ver el punto  
"Entonces, en este momento, oji-san no tiene ninguna posibilidad". ignorando la protesta que provocó la afirmación, ella continuó: "Contra un Ryukossei a plena potencia,

Esa afirmación puso fin a la recriminación del hanyou, e hizo que la manada se diera cuenta de qué tipo de enemigo perseguían.  
"Pero mientras Tessaiga pruebe la sangre del dragón, puedo pelear con oji-san, como su alfa". el lobo hime recordó "Si él ya hubiera sido un alfa, el problema hubiera sido diferente ..." añadió, sin ver su beta caer en la clara profesión de su creencia de que él no siempre sería así "Y él ganó No estar a pleno poder, después de todo, ha estado sellado durante más de dos siglos, y también resultó herido en esa pelea ".  
"Técnicamente", dijo Myouga, haciendo que el paquete de repente recordara que el tic estaba con ellos "InuYasha solo tiene que cortar a Ryukossei, no luchar contra él. Despertarlo no solo es inútil sino que no es recomendable".

"Aunque entiendo tu preocupación, Myouga-san," Tsukiko corrigió gentilmente "ese tipo de pelea no sería una de la que la Casa de la Luna podría estar orgullosa".  
La garrapata suspiró pero no protestó.  
Como pequeño youkai, su mentalidad estaba claramente dirigida a la supervivencia, y con las décadas y siglos pasados lejos de la casa gobernante de Occidente después de la muerte de Inu no Taishou, había olvidado que la Casa de la Luna era una casa de carnívoro daiyoukai, cuya forma de pensar era drásticamente diferente de la suya.  
Y ese InuYasha, todo hanyou que era, era claramente uno de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, los dos amigos siguieron su camino amistosamente: Kouga sigue olfateando la guarida de Naraku, mientras Tsukiko se dirigía hacia la costa, y el acantilado donde estaba sellado el ryu daiyoukai.

¤.¤.¤

Incrustado en el acantilado, la forma del dragón era inconfundible: Ryukossei tenía un cuerpo grande cubierto de escamas duras como acero, cuernos largos cada uno en un lado de una máscara noh, y una larga melena blanca. En medio del cofre del dragón, una gran garra estaba incrustada y actuaba como un sello.  
Dejando el resto de su paquete en otro acantilado cercano, Padfoot se convirtió en su forma más grande y le indicó al hanyou que se subiera.

"¿Creí que solo Tsuki-chan podría pelear con él?" Shippou señaló mientras los tres se acercaban al dragón  
"La vida de Padfoot está tan fuertemente entrelazada con la de Tsukiko que no pueden ser consideradas como dos personas diferentes". Miroku explicó "Justo como si tuviera que pelear en una batalla similar, Shingetsu vendría conmigo".

El trío pronto pisó la gran garra, Tsukiko poniéndose de rodillas, y al poder que irradiaba a su alrededor, InuYasha sabía que si el ookami abría sus ojos, serían verdes y resonarían con poderes sobrenaturales.  
Como respondiendo sus oraciones indescriptibles, cuatro astillas de hueso volaron de la garra grande y fueron rápidamente embolsados por la hime, quien luego dejó sus poderes sagrados a fuego lento y llameó a su youki, el veneno goteaba de sus garras y pronto comenzó a comerse a el sello.

 **[Desafío LV150! Superando sus antepasados ...** **  
** **Objetivo:** la derrota Ryukossei  
 **Bono objetivo:** desbloquear ougi de Tessaiga  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 50XP, Tessaiga se actualiza al finalizar  
 **Bonus Recompensa:** \+ 100XP, **La Gran del perro Aprobación** (10 a conciencia una habilidad para ser elegido) Perk desbloqueado tras terminación]

Tío y sobrina intercambiaron una mirada, y saltaron hacia atrás como con un gran estruendo, la garra se desmoronó en pedazos, y grandes ojos rojos se abrieron.  
"Entonces, ¿quiénes son los tontos que se atrevieron a despertarme?" el daiyoukai se preguntó, pronto encontró al trío y los miró "Ah. Reconozco este youki y la luna en tu niña de la ceja. Debo haber dormido bastante tiempo si el mocoso se ha reproducido ..." sus ojos se volvieron hacia InuYasha "Y el hanyou también tiene el mismo olor. Me dijeron que Toga se había tomado con un humano, pero ver que era cierto ... "  
Alborotando escamas y crines, se liberó del acantilado, librándose en el mismo movimiento de la vegetación y otras rocas pegadas a él.

"Entonces, ¿estás aquí para vengar a Toga?" se preguntó  
"Bah, ¡quién tendría tiempo para perder con venganza!" InuYasha se contradijo, dibujando a Tessaiga "¡No, estoy aquí para superar a Oyaji!"  
La risa daiyoukai retumbó a través de su cuerpo, haciendo que incluso el mar sobre el cual estaban parados espumara "¡Tienes agallas para un hanyou!" volviéndose hacia Tsukiko "¿Y tú también pelearás conmigo, aunque pienses que ni siquiera estás en tu verdadera forma?"  
"No iba a dejar que mi beta se divirtiera". Tsukiko bromeó, antes de agregar con un encogimiento de hombros descuidado "Además no soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar de enfrentarte en mi verdadera forma".

El dragón se rió una vez más, dada la edad que sentía, el cachorro tenía razón después de todo, incluso si era poderosa por sus propios méritos, dominar las habilidades en tu verdadera forma era algo que tomaba décadas o incluso siglos dominar ...  
Con eso, InuYasha y Tsukiko estaban saltando hacia Ryukossei, justo cuando el dragón estaba enviando una explosión de poder hacia ellos. El daiyoukai ni siquiera se molestó en evitar su ataque, razón por la cual pronto se volvió aparente ya que Tessaiga simplemente rebotó en la balanza.

"¡Bah! ¡No puedo creer que vinieras diciendo que quieres golpearme cuando tu espada es tan aburrida que ni siquiera me puede cortar!" el dragón se burló  
Mientras enviaba otro ataque a InuYasha, este apenas lo evitó, la cara de la Noh Mask incrustada entre las dos astas del ryu miró al joven alfa que había aterrizado cerca de él sin embargo no estaba atacando.  
"¿Por qué no estás ayudando a tu beta, joven ookami?"  
"Si él está en peligro, lo ayudaré". el hime le aseguró "Pero esta pelea es para que él mejore, no simplemente por mi diversión".

"Pareces muy seguro de que ganarías".  
"Quieres morir." Tsukiko dijo simplemente "Es por eso que Oji-san tiene una oportunidad incluso sola, y por qué yo ganaría. No te dejarás morir ante las garras de un adversario indigno, pero sí quieres morir ..."  
La máscara Noh , que había sido sorprendentemente expresivo hasta ahora, se congeló.

Y finalmente, Ryukossei hizo lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio, pero se había olvidado una vez que se dio cuenta de que los dos que tenía enfrente estaban relacionados con el Inu no Taishou, con Toga, el daiyoukai que se había acercado más a un amigo en el últimos milenios, el hombre que estuvo más cerca de romper su maldición poniéndole otra, y una vez que analizó el aura del hime, pronto llegó a la realización bastante evidente ...

"¿Quieres que desbloquee tu otra forma?"  
"No, pequeña diosa, o realmente perderás tu beta".  
"No te dejaría hacer eso". ella recordó - tono de luz, ojos mortalmente serios  
"Aún así, deja que él pelee conmigo como lo estoy ahora, como Toga lo hizo antes que él, y un sinnúmero de otros ..." el ryu persistió en su contradicción

"Bien entonces." Tsukiko asintió, antes de saltar, aterrizando al lado de un hanyou maltratado "Feh. ¿Tuvo una buena conversación?" InuYasha bromeó, no con crueldad: conocía al joven lobo lo suficientemente bien como para entender lo que significaba quedarse atrás.  
"Como lo es ahora, puedes vencerlo". Tsukiko dijo "Solo tienes que recordar por qué tomaste a Tessaiga".

Tsukiko no era alguien que hablaba innecesariamente, por lo que incluso cuando se levantó una vez más para enfrentar al dragón, InuYasha se preguntó.  
En este momento, estaba luchando por recuperar la habilidad de empuñar su espada, pero al principio, ni siquiera quería tener a Tessaiga, solo la había tomado porque era un recuerdo del padre que no conocía. .  
Sin embargo, eso no había sido lo suficientemente bueno para la espada en ese momento, recordó: Tessaiga había sido revelada solo cuando había decidido proteger a Kagome con eso.

Los ojos del hanyou se iluminaron en comprensión, y esta vez evitó por completo el ataque que venía hacia él.  
"Feh. Lo siento". dijo en el ryu daiyoukai, sin darse cuenta del destello de interés en los grandes ojos rojos "No he estado luchando contra ti como debería haberlo hecho".  
"Finalmente entendí qué hacía que esa espada fuera tan aburrida, cachorro"  
"No era la hoja lo que era aburrido, ¿no?" contraatacó retóricamente "Fui yo. Mi resolución fue desacostumbrada, y la di por sentada, así que Tessaiga me dio una lección".

"¡Bien dime entonces!" el dragón casi lo exigió, y tan atrapado en su comprensión, el hanyou no se detuvo a preguntarse por qué un enemigo, supuestamente interesado solo en sangre y carnicería, parecía tan interesado en su opinión  
"Ya tengo garras para pelea. Tessaiga puede ser una espada cortante, no es una espada para ser manejada sin pensar. Me aceptó como portadora porque soy protectora ... "una sonrisa" En ese entonces solo era Kagome, porque la hija del bastardo seguro como el infierno no me necesitaba ". la sonrisa se suavizó y se volvió más decidida "Pero ahora soy el beta de nuestro paquete y tengo mucha más gente para proteger que me quedé estancado con la idea de volver a ser más fuerte".

Señaló a Tessaiga hacia Ryukossei una vez más, sin darse cuenta inmediatamente de que la espada se había aligerado "No estoy luchando contigo para superar a Oyaji con el fin de ser más fuerte. Estoy luchando contigo para superar a Oyaji porque quiero ser mejor que él. m codicioso, no solo quiero proteger a las personas, ¡también quiero sobrevivir y ser feliz con ellos después! "  
"¡Entonces demuestra tu resolución!" el dragón rugió

InuYasha saltó, justo en el ataque más grande que envió el Daiyoukai, un ataque demasiado grande para evitarlo, no es que importara ya que no tenía intención de hacerlo. Los vientos de Kaze no Kizu zumbaban alrededor de su espada, y el youki a su alrededor era tan potente que solo había una manera de seguir.  
El ataque que se desencadenó hizo que el Kaze no Kizu pareciera un juego de niños, Tsukiko reflexionó con una sonrisa orgullosa, aún así, cuando el cuerpo del dragón fue despedazado, se lanzó entre el furioso youki, agarrando la Noh Mask antes de que pudiera romperse.

 **[¡Desafío LV150 completo!**  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 50XP, Tessaiga se actualiza tras la finalización  
 **de bonificación recompensa:** \+ 100XP, **La Gran del perro Aprobación** (10 a conciencia una habilidad para ser elegido) Perk desbloqueado al completar]

[ **Tessaiga** (hoja de herencia, LV131) evoluciona a **Tessaiga** (arma de la mayoría de edad, LV1)]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Tessaiga ahora es el nivel 131!  
42 St, 270 daños, daños de aire 27, 2 Mejora del Espacio]  
 **[Tessaiga E nhancement** actualización:  
 **Inu no Protección del Taishou** _(facultado, LV100)_ **:** \+ 1000HP  
 **de Tessaiga Elegido Wielder** _(facultado, LV100)_ **:** \+ 1000YP  
 _(espacio vacío )_  
 _(espacio vacío)_  
Actualmente tienes 4 **Piedras sin usar :**  
 **Gokurachu-chou Pluma cristalizada** _(sintonizada, LV100)_ **:** +20 Daño del aire  
 **Black Pearl Sliver** _(facultado, LV100)_ **:** +100 Blood Drain  
 **'s Peach's Core** _(normal, LV100)_ **:** +5 Regeneración de salud por minuto **Veneno**  
 **solidificado** _(normal, LV100)_ **:** +10 daño de veneno por segundo, dura 5 segundos]

¤.¤.¤

Youki y Reiki trabajaron juntos para desenredar el conjunto de maldiciones en la máscara, y mientras gigantescas losas de roca continuaban lloviendo a su alrededor, Tsukiko apenas sintió que su tío y Padfoot la encontraron en medio de la tormenta, el aullido lúgubre de Grimm ayudando a sus propios dones. , y finalmente la luz tomó la máscara, casi cegándola, y una silueta humana apareció frente a ellos.  
"Te dije que no te molestaras". el hombre que vestía un traje de nobleza anticuado pero claramente chino señaló, sin embargo, no sonaba arrepentido  
"Me dijiste que dejara que oji-san luchara como Ojii-sama luchó contigo antes". Tsukiko corrigió al hombre

Tomando en la melena blanca salvaje, ojos rojos rubí, pero lo más importante es la cornamenta coronando su rostro y el familiar brillo verde de su atuendo no era difícil adivinar la identidad youkai.  
"¿Por qué salvarme?" Ryukossei se preguntó, e InuYasha también, incluso si conocía a Tsukiko, debe haber tenido una razón:  
"Estabas lista para morir antes". Tsukiko reiteró "Pero no cuando la pelea terminó". ella añadió suavemente

"Pudo haber sido mi última oportunidad de morir".  
"Tu sabes mejor." ella se rió "Encuéntrame mientras yo esté vivo, y si quieres morir, te obligaré. Pero ahora que la maldición se ha levantado, puedes ser el daiyoukai más poderoso vivo, no podrás morir ¿Deberías elegir? "  
"¿Maldición?" InuYasha preguntó  
"Es la primera vez que puedo tomar esta forma en casi seis mil años". Ryukossei dijo "Y la primera vez que puedo sentir las cosas nuevamente en el mismo tiempo". añadió - e InuYasha de repente entendió mejor por qué el viejo Daiyoukai caminaba descalzo en la arena, dejando que el agua jugara con sus pies como lo haría un niño

El trío y el dragón caminaron lentamente hacia el acantilado donde el resto de la manada de Shadow los estaba esperando, el anciano Daiyoukai compartió parte de su historia mientras paseaban.

 _ **(flashback start) Los**_  
dragones youkai no eran nada comunes, e incluso todos esos milenios atrás no habían habido muchos de ellos, y la mayoría de ellos vivían escondidos en altas montañas, apartados del resto de la palabra, en el fondo el continente.

Los humanos los veneraban, al contrario de muchos otros youkai que temían, y como tales no se habían sorprendido ni particularmente suspicaces cuando un hombre llegó a las puertas de su retirada.

El joven más bien joven fue educado, y después de varias discusiones que duraron tanto como unos pocos meses, se le dio el derecho de vivir entre ellos. Durante años y décadas, vivió entre ellos, e incluso se enamoró de una joven dragona que hasta ese momento le había prometido a Ryukossei, quien por supuesto tenía otro nombre en ese momento.  
Y aunque no le importaba romper su compromiso, ya que había sentido poco más que amor fraternal por el joven Daiyoukai que conocería desde su nacimiento, Ryukossei había sido uno de los últimos en sospechar del ser humano en su medio.

No por lo que era, sino porque, aunque los demás parecían no darse cuenta, el humano se sentía sucio y había dejado de envejecer unos años después de su llegada a su santuario, casi dos siglos antes. Y como un poderoso usuario de magia, Ryukossei sabía que el hombre tendría una larga vida, pero aún debería haber envejecido físicamente ...  
Pasó otro siglo, el tipo NüWa felizmente emparejado con el hombre que su gente casi había olvidado era humano.  
Y finalmente, decidiendo que había aprendido todo lo que podía mientras mantenía su frente pacífico, y entonces KangHui reveló su verdadera naturaleza, utilizando sus propios poderes contaminados y qué conocimiento y poderes había aprendido mientras estaban entre ellos para arrasar con los dragones y su guarida .

Los dragones se defendieron, por supuesto, pero KangHui era un hombre astuto que había tenido siglos haciéndose pasar por un amigo, un aliado, una familia, para conocer todas sus debilidades.  
Casualmente, otro humano llegó durante la batalla, descendiendo de un humano que también había caído en las tramas del mago oscuro. Ese humano, Ryukossei sintió inmediatamente, rebosó de reiki donde los poderes propios de KangHui se habían sentido tan maliciosos, así que lucharon lado a lado, ayudado por un NüWa angustiado ...

Cuando cayó el polvo, KangHui había sido vencido después de que lograron destruir la filacteria alrededor de su cuello manteniéndolo con vida, pero solo había dos daiyoukai todavía vivos entre las ruinas de su refugio, uno de ellos maldijo, el segundo con el niño del hombre que había destruido a su clan entero.  
NüWa se había ido con el humano que se había probado a sí mismo en la batalla, y por lo que Ryukossei sabía, sus descendientes, aunque eran en su mayoría humanos, eran todos magos con una afinidad particular por los dragones y otras bestias escamadas, y más notablemente, tenían el mágico y trono no mágico del imperio que había florecido desde entonces ...

En cuanto a Ryukossei, después de buscar una cura para su maldición en vano, viajando por el mundo como lo hizo, eventualmente se cansó de vivir, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la maldición no solo lo estaba encerrando en una parodia de su vieja forma verdadera, también evitó que fuera liberado de la maldición.  
Incluso al morir.

Fue entonces cuando el dragón se volvió indiferente al mundo que lo rodeaba, prestando poca o ninguna atención a la vida y la muerte de las personas a su alrededor, y ganando una reputación como un monstruo incluso entre daiyoukai.  
Entonces - conoció a un joven shiro inu daiyoukai.  
"El mocoso era impetuoso y ruidoso, pero tan poderoso para alguien tan joven ..." Ryukossei recordaba con una sonrisa cariñosa "Y tenía un corazón tan bueno para un guerrero daiyoukai que incluso NüWa no le alcanzaba. Incluso si no lo hacía. Me gusta que me llamen un término tan femenino ".

Tsukiko se rió de eso, y fue solo cuando comentó "Vaya, oji-san, InuKimi-san tenía razón, ¡realmente eres como ojii-sama!" que InuYasha se dio cuenta de a quién le estaba hablando exactamente el dragón.  
Incluso pensó que había sido bastante obvio en retrospectiva.

"Toga había sido una de las pocas daiyoukai capaz de hacer que mantuviera mi mano y se abstuviera de matarlo. Fue el primero en preguntar, y escuchar mi historia ... Y, por supuesto, inmediatamente se ofreció a ayudarme".  
"Parece que no soy el único como oyaji, eh alpha" el hanyou se burló de la afirmación más bien familiar  
"Toga creció de un mocoso a uno de los daiyoukai más poderosos de estas islas, luchando el título de Señor del Oeste de la vieja molestia que lo retenía en aquel entonces ..." un suspiro "Por esta vez, nos dimos cuenta de que mi maldición me prohibía no defenderme de aquellos que me ayudarían ".  
"Si él quería ayudarte, tenía que luchar contra ti". InuYasha se dio cuenta - de la historia, él ' 

"Viajó, luchó y se hizo más fuerte, se aseguró de que sus tierras tuvieran un heredero ... incluso se enamoró de un ser humano. Pero finalmente vino a mí".  
"Y entonces peleaste, y él te selló".  
"Y yo causé su muerte".  
 _ **(flashback end)**_

"¡No causaste su muerte más de lo que InuYasha hizo!" Tsukiko corrigió "Ojii-sama vino de su pelea contigo, pero si se hubiera tomado el tiempo para sanar, chichi-ue me dijo que habría sido mejor eventualmente ... Aunque hubiera tardado décadas. Pero fue, se fue volviendo al shiro donde se encontraba la Casa de la Luna en ese momento, llegaron noticias de Izayoi-sama ". un suspiro "El hime, listo para dar a luz a oji-san en este momento, estaba siendo tomado como rehén por el señor humano que le habían prometido".  
"El bastardo que se ofreció a llevarla de vuelta si me abandonaba más tarde ..." InuYasha se dio cuenta de que  
Tsukiko asintió con la cabeza "Sin duda alguna".

"Así que Toga fue y los salvó". el dragón completó, conociendo a su amigo lo suficiente como para adivinar sus acciones "Y murió por las heridas".  
"Pero haciendo lo que él sentía correcto". Tsukiko sonrió  
Los ojos de ryu daiyoukai eran más claros de lo que habían sido desde que comenzó a contar su vida, y se inclinó hacia ellos dos "Estoy seguro de que Toga estaría orgullosa de su familia". una sonrisa "En cuanto a mí, me has liberado de mi maldición, y me recordó que cuando el mundo parece aburrirse, siempre hay algo nuevo que encontrar".  
Al ver que el dragón parecía estar listo para partir, InuYasha preguntó: "¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?"

"Comenzaré por lograr el cierre". el ryu daiyoukai anunció solemnemente: "Regresaré al refugio, luego buscaré si el pequeño Nü sigue vivo, con o sin su esposo. Si no los encuentran, seguiré verificando su descendiente ... "una sonrisa" Luego exploraré el mundo una vez más. ¡Ahora que puedo parecer humano, seguramente será más interesante! "  
"Ven a vernos nuevamente si quieres". Tsukiko invitó con una sonrisa  
"Nos veremos de nuevo". el otro confirmó - las palabras se hicieron eco como una promesa

Con eso, el hombre alto y hermoso fue reemplazado por su no menos majestuosa Forma Real y tomó vuelo, desapareciendo pronto en el horizonte.

¤.¤.¤

"¿Que pasó?" La voz de Miroku rompió el silencio pensativo de la sobrina y el tío, y solo entonces se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado al acantilado donde esperaban su grupo mientras hablaban:  
"Vimos la actualización de la misión, así que sabemos que InuYasha ganó", dijo Shippou. "Pero entonces vimos que estabas tomando tu dulce tiempo regresando, y había alguien más contigo ... "  
" Y adivinando la forma que tomó el hombre cuando se fue, creo que todos podemos adivinar quién estuvo contigo ". Sango agregó maliciosamente

"Había más en la historia de lo que sabíamos". InuYasha dijo en breve "Pero no es nuestra historia para compartir".  
"Basta decir, Ryukossei y el Inu no Taishou estaban lejos de los enemigos con los que fueron representados". Tsukiko completó  
Antes de que sus compañeros de manada pudieran hacer la gran cantidad de preguntas que aún tenían, Chaos Game los salvó al finalmente procesar lo que había sucedido ...

 **[Evento oculto LV300 completo!**  
 _Buscando debajo del frente del monstruo sediento de sangre, fuiste capaz de ayudar a una antigua alma._  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 4000XP, +1 Piedra de mejora.  
 _Más que romper una maldición, has dado un nuevo interés en la vida a una vieja alma_  
 **Bonus Reward (solo Tsukiko e InuYasha ):** +10 000XP, título de **"Elder Long's Treasure"** desbloqueado]

 **[¡ Sistema político** actualizado!  
 **Ryukossei** _(ryu daiyoukai, LVmax)_ ha sido agregado como un aliado de House of Moon: + 50XP]

[ Título **"Elder Long's Treasure"** del vínculo con el alma activado  
+1 suerte, + 1 carisma, + 2 sabiduría]  
[InuYasha activó el título **"** Alma dura **del tesoro" del** alma  
\+ 1 suerte, +1 carisma, +2 sabiduría]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Ahora eres el nivel 182!  
 _\+ 19SP, + 8CP, + 2SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡Kagome ahora es el nivel 145!  
 _\+ 11SP, + 4CP, + 1SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡InuYasha ahora es el nivel 169!  
 _\+ 25SP, + 10CP, + 2SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Shippou ahora es el nivel 144!  
 _\+ 13SP, + 4CP, + 1PP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡Miroku ahora es el nivel 143!  
 _\+ 13SP, + 4CP, + 1SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡Sango ahora es el nivel 135!  
 _\+ 16SP, + 8CP, + 2SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel! ¡Kanna** ahora es nivel 138!  
 _\+ 15SP, + 6CP, + 1SP]_

[¡InuYasha ahora tiene cuatro colas!  
 **Ventajas de cuatro colas** **  
** **: Colmillo de veneno:** todo tu ataque puede mejorarse con tu propio veneno, desbloquea la **resistencia al veneno** como una habilidad de lucha de aprendizaje rápido (heredado del padre)  
 **\- Niño de luna:** cuando está en una situación desesperada, la luna te protegerá, desbloqueará un Escudo poderoso impulsado por tu **Afinidad de Luz** que se activa cuando tu HP va por debajo del 25% (desbloqueado al ser aceptado como un miembro de pleno derecho de la familia de la Casa de la Luna) **-Might of the Dragon:**  
cuando sea necesario, los ryu pueden ser poderosos guerreros capaces de usar la fuerza de la naturaleza contra sus oponentes, obtendrás la característica de uno de sus hanyou (+2 de fuerza y +1 de agilidad cada media década) y desbloquearás el dominio de un elemento de naturaleza (desbloqueado al convertirse en el tesoro de un dragón, cerraduras **Mente de la dragón** )  
 **-mente del dragón:** ryu son reputados por sus formas pacíficas, tratando de razonar antes de recurrir a luchar, usted ganará la característica de uno de sus hanyou (+ 2Wisdom y + 1Luck cada media década) y desbloquear el dominio de su elemento interior (desbloqueado al convertirse en el tesoro de un dragón, cerraduras **podría de la dragón** )

 _disponible: 1]_

"Creo que hay un problema con mis ojos". Sango fue la primera en romper el silencio "O la Interfaz del Caos está rota ..." añadió pensativa  
Tsukiko se rió y la incredulidad se reflejó en los ojos de su manada, mientras que ella no había interferido con la muerte del dragón por la ganancia de XP, ella no estaba Tan sorprendido como los demás como si fuera bastante impresionante, era lógico dado que los daiyoukai en las preguntas habían tenido tiempo más que suficiente para alcanzar el nivel máximo que Chaos Game logró en sus más de seis milenios de existencia.

"Aún así," Shippou protegido "se siente un poco injusto que InuYasha y Tsuki-chan hicieron todo el trabajo, pero todos ganamos el XP ..."  
"No seas estúpido," protestó automáticamente el hanyou "Eso es porque estamos paquete por supuesto ".  
"Oji-san tiene razón. Además, nunca te has quejado antes de obtener el XP cuando te quedas atrás y te dejo pelear". Tsukiko comparó fácilmente "Y realmente, oji-san y yo ganamos mucho más que el resto de ustedes en esta búsqueda ..."

El kit parecía a punto de protestar, luego, mirando entre el alfa y el beta que parecía completamente de acuerdo, cerró la boca y en cambio adoptó una cara de contemplación, mientras que el ookami y el hanyou lo hicieron, simplemente con la recompensa extra que solo ellos habían desbloqueado , ganó mucho más de la búsqueda, todavía se sentía bastante desigual, pensó.  
Pero, de nuevo, tal vez lo que estaban tratando de decir era que XP y la recompensa no eran las únicas cosas a tener en cuenta, y que cada miembro del grupo le daba algo a cambio.

Kagome nunca pidió nada mientras curaba a la gente, al igual que Sango compartió libremente el conocimiento exclusivo de su casa y comerciar con ellos y Miroku había pasado muchas horas ayudando a Kagome a dominar su reiki.  
Dejó el kit en un enigma: ¿qué le devolvió a la manada?

"Estás pensando demasiado fuerte". InuYasha afirmó, cayendo al suelo a su lado - haciendo a Shippou cuando el hanyou había pasado de idiota a hermano mayor en su mente.  
Hanyou señaló a Kanna "¿Querrías obligarla a luchar para ganarse su sustento?"  
"¡Qué! ¡Por supuesto que no!"  
"Entonces, ¿qué gana la manada al mantenerla?"  
"No se trata de ganar nada, es ..." protestó acaloradamente el kit, antes de detenerse en seco.  
"Ahí lo tienes". InuYasha asintió con la cabeza. "No se trata de ganar. Además, no es tan pronto como pases por tu propia prueba de la mayoría de edad y ganes tus faltas, te levantarás y te olvidarás de nosotros ¿no es así?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Somos un paquete!"  
"Ah, pero ¿aún estaríamos empacados si sigues adelante y te conviertes en alfa?"  
"¡Por supuesto! ¡Pack será una manada! ¡Incluso si para cuando crezca y conozcas a Tsuki-chan en el futuro, ella seguirá siendo mi alfa! ¡Incluso si soy alfa y yo soy mayor que ella!"  
El hanyou asintió con la cabeza, puntualizó, y Shippo sonrió, de repente sintiéndose tonto por tener un miedo tan infundado como para ser juzgado por su manada.

A su alrededor, dicho paquete compartió miradas de aprobación sobre la forma en que su versión beta había manejado la situación: entendiendo fácilmente cómo Shippou podría haber estado inquieto, la gran ganancia de XP destacó asuntos en los que realmente no había pensado antes.  
Todos los compañeros de manada habían pasado por la misma contemplación cada uno por su cuenta, pero ser más viejo, llegar a la conclusión correcta por sí mismos había sido más fácil.

"Hablando de esa bonificación de recompensa, ¿qué pasa con el título que has desbloqueado?" Preguntó Miroku mientras asimilaba la notificación poco a poco. "Ahora que lo pienso, me recuerda algo ..."  
"El élder Long es el título que se le da al líder de todos los dragones youkai". Tsukiko explicó "Él es a la vez el más viejo, y el más sabio de ellos ... no me había dado cuenta de que Ryukossei era la única ..." Murmuró, dándose cuenta de que ella era la única - no había un montón de dragón daiyoukai para empezar, y las bestias dragón y youkai regulares rara vez tenían la necesidad o quieren convertirse en daiyoukai

"¿Y la parte del tesoro?" Shippou preguntó:  
"Los dragones son acaparadores". Sango fue quien dijo: "Quiero decir que incluso las bestias y los youkai son conocidos por eso".  
"¿Pero no debería ser un tesoro como ... no sé, una gran pila de oro o algo así?" Kagome se preguntó  
"Puede ser. Pero cada dragón tiene algo diferente que le gusta coleccionar". Tsukiko contradijo: "Para algunos, sus joyas, pero otros pueden reunir conocimientos, o incluso plantas ... En nuestro tiempo, incluso he oído hablar de un dragón que recoge souvenirs de diferentes países a los que acudió". encogimiento de hombros "¡Y con lo cambiante que es el mundo, siempre está recogiendo cosas nuevas para su tesoro!"

"Entonces, ¿qué significa?" InuYasha se preguntó preocupado "él no pensará repentinamente que somos algún tipo de propiedad, ¿verdad?"  
Tsukiko se rió.  
"No, no". ella rápidamente le aseguró a su tío "Pero eso explica por qué prometió que nos volveríamos a ver. Los dragones que coleccionan personas no los encarcelan en una especie de prisión dorada, pero estamos marcados. Igual que youkai o incluso algunos humanos sabe que somos un paquete, ellos sabrán que somos el tesoro de Ryukossei ".  
"¿Y qué significa? ¿Es como paquete entonces?"

"Sí y no. Pack tienden a permanecer juntos ya que los caninos no somos particularmente individualistas por naturaleza. Los Ryu son bastante solitarios por naturaleza. Tener a las personas como tesoro, les da a quienes regresar, un anclaje al mundo que los rodea. " una sonrisa "Y, por supuesto, los tesoros vivientes del dragón tienden a ser vistos como personas afortunadas, que son venerados por los seres sagrados".  
Esa afirmación hizo tartamudear a InuYasha, ya que el hanyou tenía dificultades para imaginar a la gente adorándolo como si su alfa estuviera atacando.

Aún así, de la forma en que Tsukiko lo había explicado, y por lo que había visto del daiyoukai, tenía problemas para ver este nuevo estado como algo malo. Y tal vez cuando lo volvieran a ver, Ryukossei estaría más preparado para compartir historias sobre Touga ...

Tío y sobrina ni siquiera necesitan la mirada de entendimiento que compartían - InuYasha desbloqueado **Poder de la dragón** , y una afinidad por el agua para ir con ella al igual que Tsukiko asumió **la mente de la del dragón** , y vio las **Dying Will** beneficio de la cola desaparecen de su lista de beneficios disponibles, los elementos interiores son, tal como ella había pensado, las mismas llamas que había usado en su vida como Sawada Kazami.  
Con la activación de la gratificación, se sintió como si se hubiera roto un sello, y de repente se abrió el conocimiento que ella sabía que tenía sobre las llamas.

Por supuesto, el conocimiento no le otorgaba un dominio instantáneo, y ella tendría que meditar y encontrar los colores de su alma una vez más, pero lo vio más como un beneficio que como una repetición innecesaria: después de todo, ya no era Sawada Kazami. , y si su objetivo era ayudar a otros héroes, sus múltiples reencarnaciones también tuvieron un efecto sobre ella, algo que ella comprendió claramente.  
La chica japonesa de cabello negro que hizo su vida en el inframundo y prosperó en la mafia apenas ocultó a Harriet Potter aún cruda de la guerra mágica y apenas entendió y aceptó su nuevo papel como diosa: décadas habían pasado desde entonces, y ella sabía eso convirtiendo su meditación no hacia sus poderes como un youkai o una diosa, sino que la naturaleza misma de su ser tenía que ser interesante ...

¤.¤.¤

"Entonces ... tengo que preguntar," Miroku se preguntó a InuYasha "¿Por qué regar?"  
"Porque eventualmente podré combinarlo con mi afinidad aérea".  
"Así desbloqueando una afinidad de hielo". Tsukiko completó, impresionado por la rapidez con que su tío había pensado, ¡y ni siquiera en una situación de lucha esta vez!  
"¿Eso significa que Sango puede usar fuego y viento entonces?" Shippou se preguntó "Quiero decir, su relámpago aparece como una combinación de los dos ..."  
"Con el suficiente dominio, probablemente podría aprender a separar los dos elementos del suyo, sí". el alfa confirmado

"Y ese elemento interno que has descubierto, ¿qué es?"  
"No lo sé todavía", explicó Tsukiko, "pero sí tengo conocimiento".  
""¿Qué quieres decir?"

Al ver que todo el mundo parecía interesado, el alfa participó en una lección improvisada sobre la antigua armonía entre Aire, Agua y Tierra, explicando cómo el alma de todas las personas estaba en sintonía con una o varias de las siete llamas en las que se dividía cada elemento. más bien, cómo había sido el caso hace siglos, hasta que el equilibrio se deshizo por las acciones descuidadas de la gente de agua, los antiguos atlantes, llevándose a la mayoría de la gente de Mu, los de la Tierra con ellos.  
Y dejando atrás solo lo que había sido en ese momento, se los consideró los seres inferiores de Air: humanos, espíritus y otros youkai que ahora gobernaban el mundo.

"Este fuego del que estás hablando ..." Shippou, quien tuvo el mayor dominio sobre el fuego entre la manada, fue el primero en darse cuenta "Es ese extraño aura que tienes cuando sanaste a Kanna, ¿no es así?"  
"Era." Tsukiko confirmó "Pero todos mis poderes excepto uno, generalmente degradado, están sellados cuando renazco".

"Un cuerpo mortal no podría mantener todos tus poderes al mismo tiempo". Miroku entendía mucho más fácilmente que ahora estaba sintonizado con sus poderes  
"Y así es como mi conocimiento está presente pero distante con respecto a esas cosas ... hasta que aparentemente las desbloqueo de nuevo aparentemente".  
"¿Así que podrías hacer ese aura otra vez?"  
"Con el tiempo tal vez. En este momento, el conocimiento ha vuelto a su lugar correcto, pero este cuerpo no ha tenido práctica".  
"Entonces ... Dado que es un poder que todos tienen, y que utilizaste como humano ..." Sango se preguntó "¿Significa eso que podrías enseñárselo a nosotros?"

 **[Búsqueda oculta! Encontrando Armonía ...**  
 **Meta:** hacer que cada miembro del pack encuentre su  
 **Bonificación de** Llamas Pasivas  
 **:** haga que cada miembro del pack encuentre sus Llamas pasivas antes de completar la **Recompensa** Shikon no Tama **:** \+ 50XP por objetivo, Actualización del Sistema de Mejora al finalizar  
 **Bonificación Recompensa:** \+ 100XP por objetivo, +1 potencia de anillo y caja al finalizar]

"Supongo que es un sí entonces ..." Tsukiko reflexionó, ambos divertidos ante la pronta reacción de Chaos y preguntándose si enseñarles a las llamas a los civiles podría ser visto como una violación de Omerta, y luego decidir que no era así, ya que eran su manada, y eso de todos modos, a los carceleros del inframundo en realidad no les gustaban sus poderes ya que todavía eran no-muertos aferrados a la Tierra en este momento

Y así, las lecciones de Flame se agregaron al programa de entrenamiento, y el paquete estaba listo para moverse, todo recordando a Edo como se había decidido antes ...  
Fueron recibidos en su casa por Kaede, flanqueados con un Kohaku sonriente y y ya estaba cambiando a Jinenji, la vieja miko había pasado de simplemente dar conocimiento de hierbas al gentil hanyou para incluso enseñarle sobre la curación, mientras que Rouyakan no estaba demasiado lejos, ayudando a unos pocos aldeanos a construir una nueva cabaña.

La palabra se estaba extendiendo, explicó Kaede, acerca de los Puertos protegidos por los dioses donde humanos y youkai podían irse juntos en paz, y aunque no tenían ninguna deidad doméstica disponible para bendecir a su pueblo, nada les prohibía dar la bienvenida a la gente, y el los aldeanos ya se habían vuelto más tolerantes después del ir y venir del paquete de caza Shikon, la constante presencia y protección de Rouyakan ayudando aún más, no para hablar de Jinenji, quien una vez que miras más allá de la apariencia desagradable, tenía un corazón de oro eso lo hizo difícil no gustar ...

Como tal, algunos de los youkai menos hostiles, mercaderes ambulantes entre ellos, habían hecho a Edo una nueva parada en su ruta, intercambiando mercancías con los humanos y trayendo rumores de todo el país.  
Escuchar al comerciante youkai hablar sobre su familia, o la intriga política del daiyoukai había hecho mucho para que los humanos ganaran comprensión y tolerancia hacia el youkai, de repente dándose cuenta de que saltar a los asesinos con esos era como echar un vistazo a lo peor de los bandidos alrededor y decidiendo que todos los humanos eran como ellos ...

La mención de la falta de protección divina hizo que Tsukiko se preguntara si podría ayudar o no, pero era algo con lo que tendría que dormir durante un tiempo, ya que no era tan fácil para ella como para las deidades inferiores. bendice un lugar, y sus poderes no eran particularmente protectores en la naturaleza.  
La manada había aprovechado el final de la lección que Kaede estaba dando para preguntarle a la vieja miko sobre el repentino resentimiento de Naraku contra Kagome, o mejor dicho, contra Kikyou.

"Es bastante evidente". la miko había declarado con calma "Mi hermana fue la razón por la que Onigumo entregó su cuerpo al youkai, su anhelo por ella era tan fuerte que abandonó toda humanidad para tenerla ..."  
"Excepto que no lo hizo". Miroku se dio cuenta de que "Naraku es un hanyou, y significa que el corazón de Onigumo todavía está en algún lugar dentro. El corazón del hombre que quería tanto a Kikyou-sama ..."  
"Kagome es un peligro para Naraku, porque no puede matarla , Onigumo no lo dejará hacerle daño a Kikyou ... "

"Pero Naraku es quien mató a Kikyou, ¿no?" Shippou señaló  
"La hirió, esperando hacer su deseo en la joya". InuYasha corrigió "Él nunca tuvo la intención de que ella muriera, él quería corromperla".  
"Así que ahora que se da cuenta de que Kagome es una amenaza, está tratando de que alguien más la lleve a buscarlo". Sango concluyó "Yendo tan lejos como para hacer el desprendimiento tan monstruoso como Juuro y Kageromaru ..."

"Lo que significa que por ahora no puede actuar directamente contra Kagome-chan, pero dudo que simplemente esté tratando de hacer que otros la maten, probablemente también esté tratando de deshacerse de esta debilidad".  
"Entonces ... ¿cómo usamos esto para nuestra ventaja?" Shippou se preguntó  
"Hablando ofensivamente, no puedo ayudarte ..." Kaede anunció "Pero mientras el corazón de Onigumo anhele a Kikyou-one-sama, hay una cosa que puede usarse como un escudo invencible, ya sea contra Naraku o a cualquiera de sus hijos enviado para matarte ".  
Mientras hablaban, la miko los condujo una vez más a la cueva donde todavía estaba visible la tierra yerma donde había muerto Onigumo.

Sacando un puñado de tierra, Kaede lo puso en una bolsa simple, haciendo que la cosa se vea como un omamori antes de dársela a Kagome.  
"Onigumo nunca deseó la muerte de mi hermana". ella explicó "Y pasó tanto tiempo acostado aquí antes de dejarse devorar por el youkai, que su sentimiento todavía está presente en el suelo ... Mientras el corazón de Onigumo esté presente en el cuerpo de Naraku, entonces esto te protegerá de cualquier ataque proveniente de él ".

Kagome miró el amuleto con recelo, mientras entendía la ventaja de tenerlo, la idea de llevar el eco del sentimiento de ese bandido despreciable con ella todavía hacía que su piel se arrastrara ...

Después de eso, la manada se había roto por el día, Kagome y Tsukiko se dirigían a su era, Miroku paseaba a Sango a través de un simple ejercicio de meditación para ayudarla con su manipulación del rayo y buscar su llama interior, mientras Shippou practicaba su verdadera forma en un campo cercano.  
Lo más sorprendente, tal vez, había sido la petición de Kanna a InuYasha.

Pasar sus días con la manada estaba haciendo las mismas maravillas para el youkai vacío que pasar el tiempo con Jinenji por Kohaku. Y aunque no estaba preparada para ponerse de pie y luchar contra el propio Naraku, quería poder hacerlo algún día.  
Y aunque la joven no era de ninguna manera débil, sus poderes habían sido cortados tan completamente de ella cuando estaban atrapados en ese espejo, que ahora tenía una comprensión muy básica de ellos.

¤.¤.¤

"Entiendo que quieres mejorar con tus poderes ..." el hanyou había respondido la solicitud un poco desconcertado "¡Y no estoy diciendo que no te ayude!" inmediatamente se aseguró al joven youkai "es que ... ¿Por qué yo? No creo que nuestros poderes son iguales en todos, y estoy lejos de ser el más paciente, o el mejor maestro ..." señaló  
" Porque eres el primer enemigo de Naraku. Estaba celoso de tu relación con Kikyou, y de que te quería muerto. sus ojos estaban claros cuando dijo "Pero no estás muerto. Tu eres su primer enemigo y su primer fracaso también".

Ella estaba mirando su mano mientras continuaba "Pero lo más importante es que no tienes miedo. Mientras que incluso escuchar, o pronunciar su nombre ... Estoy aterrorizado, y no quiero estar más".  
InuYasha asintió con la cabeza al pequeño youkai, ¿cómo podía rechazarla realmente? Así que a pesar de que no era el más paciente, o el mejor maestro, ni siquiera el más inteligente entre el paquete - que estaba siendo el mejor superviviente, sabía cómo se sentía al tener miedo, y cansado de tener miedo ...  
Él Había usado la ira durante mucho tiempo para olvidar su miedo, pero las cosas habían cambiado, primero con Kikyou y luego con su paquete.  
Kanna, juró, no tendría que esconder su miedo bajo la ira, se aseguraría de eso.

"Entonces cuéntame sobre tus poderes".  
Y ella lo hizo.

"De la forma en que lo veo", dijo InuYasha después de un rato "tenemos varias opciones frente a nosotros. Claramente, tu forma de usar tus habilidades va a cambiar, ya que no puedes confiar más en tu espejo ... . Pero no es realmente algo malo, ya que ese espejo ya no puede lastimarte tampoco ".  
Con un bastón, dibujó un número en la tierra a sus pies "La forma evidente de usar tu poder de tomar el poder de tu oponente para ti sería a corta distancia". explicó "Entrenarte en la mano, o con un arma corta y una mano libre, y podrías aprender a acercarte al enemigo, robar su poder mientras luchas y girarlos a su alrededor en el mismo paso".

Kanna asintió, pero estaba claro que no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea.  
"Eso es lo que pensé. Creo que eres como Kagome-chan porque no te gusta pelear, ¿no?"  
La chica asintió vacilante, reacia a admitirlo tanto a un hombre que claramente amaba pelear.  
"Está bien, todos son diferentes", la tranquilizó mientras dibujaba un dos en el suelo "Aún en ese aspecto, el caballero que podrías crear para luchar y robar poderes para ti era ideal en el sentido de que podrías mantenerte lejos de la pelea. Pero el hecho de que le hayan transferido sus heridas no es bueno ".

Con eso, el uno y dos fueron borrados rápidamente, y un tercero los reemplazó.  
"¡Luego está el camino duro y enrevesado, muy apropiado para un miembro de nuestro improbable paquete!" se rió "Has trabajado un poco con Miroku y has aprendido sobre su sutra ¿verdad?" un asentimiento "Bueno, miko usa algo llamado shikigami, ¿has oído hablar de ellos?" otro asentimiento

InuYasha sonrió al admitir fácilmente "No soy tan bueno en absoluto de las formas controladas de usar el poder, pero en tu caso, creo que te quedará bien". Explicó: "Te entrenaremos un poco sobre peleas a corta distancia para que puedas salir de cualquier situación difícil, pero lo más importante es que conseguiremos que seas tan bueno desde lejos que la gente no podrá acercarse". para ti."  
Al ver su mirada inquisitiva, no vio el vínculo con la charla anterior que explicó: "Te entrenaremos como una miko, con un arco y un pequeño shikigami capaz de deslizarse también hacia el enemigo para robar sus poderes para que puedas usarlo, imbuye a tu flecha con sus poderes como lo hace una miko con reiki ". encogimiento de hombros "No creo que esto sea fácil de aprender, pero dentro de nuestro paquete tenemos la gama más versátil de luchadores que he visto juntos, así que entre todas nuestras habilidades y conocimientos, deberíamos ser capaces de encontrar cómo hacer esto ".

Los ojos de Kanna se abrieron de par en par ante la descripción: sí, no sería fácil quitarse de allí, pero se veía peleándose así.  
"Tu capacidad de reflexión la entrenaremos para que sea casi reflexiva cuando sientas o veas ataques o proyectiles dirigidos hacia ti. El escudo será más débil, pero subirás más rápido, y necesitarás mucho menos concentración y youki para usarlo. Así que eso es para tus dos habilidades principales ". el hanyou concluyó.  
Entonces su propia declaración lo hizo detenerse en seco .

"Espera, tienes tres colas ¿no?" en su asentimiento acordado, se preguntó "¿Y qué hay de tu tercera habilidad? Quiero decir, recuerdo que podías robar almas, ¿pero eso era más de la habilidad del espejo de lo que había recogido? Por no mencionar el beneficio adicional de Cola que ganábamos cuando el paquete nivelado ... "

"Solo tengo esos dos beneficios". Kanna admitió: "Creo que las habilidades con las almas del espejo impidieron que la mía apareciera ..."  
"¿Entonces tienes dos ventajas de Cola para usar?" el hanyou se dio cuenta, sus ojos se abrieron, un asentimiento "¿Y tienes una idea de lo que quieres hacer con ellos?"  
Mirando fijamente a sus pies para ocultar su sonrojo, el joven youkai murmuró "Creo ... porque Alpha-chan me salvó ..." le tomó bastante autocontrol al hanyou no reírse del nuevo apodo de su sobrina "¡Tengo acceso a la **bonificación Youkai Miko** y quiero usarla!" la chica corrió a la última parte de su oración

Los ojos de InuYasha se ensancharon ante eso, pero tuvo que preguntar "¿Quieres este beneficio para ti o porque crees que a Naraku le molestará que su propio hijo se convirtiera en lo que temía?"  
"Ambos." ella honestamente respondió "No quiero tenerle miedo, y ser capaz de lastimarlo ... creo que va a ayudar ... pero también me gustan las lecciones que Kagome-san, e incluso Miroku-san dan. Me gustaría aprender a sanar con plantas, pero también me gusta Kaede-sama, Kagome-san y alpha-chan ... y hacer protecciones para proteger como Miroku-san puede hacer ... "  
" Tu sabes ¿Será un camino difícil? InuYasha recordó "El único otro que existe en este momento es nuestro alfa después de todo".

"Bueno" sonrió Kanna, tranquilizada por la advertencia en lugar de disuadida "es como dijiste bien, beta-nii? Somos parte de la manada de Shadow y no hacemos las cosas de la manera más fácil".  
El hanyou asintió aprobando, poniendo su sorpresa sobre su nuevo apodo a un lado en un esfuerzo por enfocarse en la chica frente a él "Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando entonces?"  
Al abrir Chaos Interface, el espíritu vacío rápidamente eligió el Tail Perk, e incluso si su rostro permanecía estoico, InuYasha supuso que el cambio no era indoloro, ya que sintió el momento en que nació el reiki, y se mezcló con el youki ya existente en el extraño mezcla de poderes opuestos que solo había sentido antes en Tsukiko.  
Mientras ella parecía cansada por el cambio - Kanna '

"Tengo el mismo beneficio de Tail relacionado con el poder de Shadow como Miroku-san". Anunció, no muy sorprendida ya que sabía que se había convertido en parte de los Santos Siervos de la diosa, incluso sin reiki. Era lógico que ahora que sus poderes eran compatibles, aparecieran las habilidades.  
Claramente, esa no era la ventaja que era llamándola, InuYasha reflexionó mientras los ojos de la niña se aliviaban al leer otra descripción.  
"Hay un beneficio para arreglarme". ella finalmente susurró  
"¿Corregir?" el hanyou inclinó la cabeza, preguntándose qué quería decir, después de todo, Tsukiko ya la había salvado de Naraku, ¿no?

Probablemente adivinando sus pensamientos, Kanna explicó en voz baja "Creo que la habilidad con las almas que Naraku me impuso me robó mi propia habilidad. Alpha-chan no pudo arreglar algo que no estaba allí, ¿o sí? Entonces ella no podía darme respalda la capacidad básica de un espíritu ... "  
" Manipulación elemental ". el hanyou se dio cuenta que "Naraku te llamó espíritu vacío, pero no hay elemento vacío, no tienes ningún elemento que usar ..."  
"Él lo robó". ella asintió, con los ojos oscurecidos "Se robó la parte más importante de cualquier espíritu de la naturaleza ..."

"Entonces retíralo". InuYasha dijo en lugar de sugerido, pero por supuesto Kanna ni siquiera fue sacado por el orden cercano, ya que ella era de la misma mente que él.  
Rápidamente, **Turning Back the Wheel** fue elegido, el youki de Kanna adquirió una sensación más oscura, aunque no malvada. eso, los ojos negros ganaban un brillo plateado, el cabello blanco puro aparentemente teñido de negro a media altura.  
InuYasha sonrió suavemente "Un espíritu de las sombras, ¿eh?" comentó, alegría en sus ojos  
"Me pareció apropiado".

El hanyou se echó a reír a carcajadas, tímido de que todavía lo fuera, la influencia de Shippou en el joven youkai ya era visible, ya que ella también parecía estar ganando una racha traviesa ...  
"Te queda bien". él la tranquilizó "Entonces, dado que la base es la misma para la manipulación de cualquier elemento, podemos hacer eso, ¿o puedo comenzar contigo de forma mano a mano?"  
El pequeño espíritu adoptó una mirada de intensa concentración antes de optar por la segunda opción, por lo que el hanyou pronto la guió a través de algunos conceptos básicos, le explicó cómo lanzar un golpe, o usar su pequeño tamaño para su ventaja, y así sucesivamente ... .


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XIV. Octubre de 1996 Resuelve Sango**

Mientras InuYasha y Kanna se unían, Kagome y Tsukiko habían regresado al futuro, donde fueron recibidos con entusiasmo no solo por los Higurashi, sino también por Saiyuri y Akane que estaban trabajando juntos mientras el resto de su partida de caza habitual estaba en el pasado. .  
Los amigos inmediatamente decidieron venir con ellos a Mahoutokoro, aprovechando el tiempo de viaje para ponerse al día con los acontecimientos pasados y presentes.

Kagome no se había dado cuenta de que Ryoichi y Tsukiko estaban intercambiando correos a diario gracias a la Interfaz del Caos, así que las historias de sus viajes también eran nuevas para ella, y Saiyuri y Akane se turnaron para explicar los cambios ya introducidos por las dos docenas. de huérfanos, y muchas más bestias youkai que Ryoichi había caído antes de dirigirse al norte.  
"Sabes, siempre pensé que serías la beta de Ryo-dono", Saiyuri fue quien le dijo a Akane "¡pero de alguna manera parece que el mensaje está siendo tomado por un yama-neko hanyou mocoso de todas las cosas!"  
"¿Yo, beta?" el kitsune protestó "De ninguna manera, no quiero ni necesito este tipo de responsabilidades, ¡muchas gracias! ¡El gato puede soportarlo todo!"

No habían pasado tanto tiempo en el campus de la escuela, apenas lo suficiente para que Kagome se rindiera con su última tarea completada, recuperaran la anterior y corrigieran el material nuevo para estudiar.  
"Estás progresando muy bien", la secretaria la elogió "Y aunque algunos parecen pensar que es normal que venga del Shikon no Miko ..." ante eso Kagome se sonrojó, sin haberse dado cuenta de que gracias a las travesuras del viaje en el tiempo tenía sido famosa durante siglos por algo que ella estaba haciendo ahora "Creo que están olvidando que el trabajo escolar y salvar al mundo son dos cosas completamente separadas, y hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo no puede ser fácil". una sonrisa amable "¡Así que sigan con el buen trabajo!"

Después de eso, una risa Tsukiko, Saiyuri y Akane arrastraron la miko aún roja hacia el mercado mágico.  
"Ya que no sabemos cuándo volverás", dijo Akane al ookami que estaba buscando en una tienda juguetes para ayudar a las crías de cualquier especie a aprender a controlar sus poderes. "¡Celebramos tu cumpleaños esta noche! "  
Kagome, que había estado comprando dulces para Shippou y Kanna, y otras golosinas para el resto de la manada, se detuvo en sus pasos.

"¡Wow, no me había dado cuenta de que ya estábamos en octubre!" ella admitió "¡Tienen razón, su cumpleaños está a la vuelta de la esquina!"  
"Ya envié un mensaje a casa", Saiyuri le decía al hime "¡los cocineros nos harán una fiesta!" ella dijo, su cara ya sonrojada de anticipación  
"Solo estabas buscando una razón para que preparasen a tus favoritos". Bromeó Akane  
"¡No es mi culpa que sean los mismos que Tsuki-hime!" la miko protestó de inmediato "¿Al lado tuyo no querrás privar a Sesshoumaru-sama de su hija cuando finalmente ha llegado a casa?" ella agregó con ojos grandes e inocentes

Los kitsune suspiraron por las payasadas, preguntándose una vez más si a alguien llamado santo como una miko se le debería permitir ser tan traviesos como un zorro, pero decidieron que Saiyuri no estaba necesariamente equivocado. Incluso si, Dios no lo quiera, el Señor de Occidente no era un padre aferrado a ninguna medida, una racha protectora, sabiendo que su hija estaba dando vueltas en el pasado recogiendo fragmentos de una joya maldita y jugando a los gatos y al ratón con lo que probablemente fue el hanyou más malvado probablemente haya sido un poco agotador para sus nervios.  
Incluso si ya sabía el final de la historia, por así decirlo ...

En cuanto a Kagome, estaba teniendo una pequeña locura, dándose cuenta de que los estaban arrastrando hacia la mansión principal de la Casa de la Luna, donde nunca había pisado antes, lo que no sabían sobre lo sobrenatural y todo eso.  
Fue su compañero miko quien la tranquilizó, probablemente adivinando sus pensamientos. "No se preocupe, las partes públicas del dominio pueden parecer grandiosas, estaremos en el pasillo familiar esta noche, después de todo, son solo amigos y familiares, hay no hay necesidad de grandilocuencia ". una sonrisa irónica "Bueno, no demasiado grandilocuente, estamos hablando de Sesshoumaru-sama". un guiño "Pero aunque parezca serio, no es tan aterrador como todo el mundo está tratando de distinguirlo ... siempre y cuando estés del lado bueno".  
"No ... eres muy bueno para tranquilizar a la gente". Kagome perdió el conocimiento, aún se sentía mejor a pesar de su afirmación

Aun así, unas horas después toda la familia Higurashi fue bienvenida al complejo donde Tsukiko había pasado su niñez. Daisuke visiblemente ya había venido antes, y parecía bastante cómodo con la ropa tradicional que él les había hecho vestir, mientras Souta estaba mirando alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, y Kagome y Natsumi luchaban por no hacer lo mismo.  
Aún así, Saiyuri no había mentido, y aunque todo el lugar gritaba riqueza y tradición, el pasillo familiar, donde pronto fueron conducidos, logró mantener una sensación hogareña.

Saiyuri y Akane también estuvieron presentes, por supuesto, y solo el maestro de la casa desapareció pronto, razón por la cual se hizo cada vez más evidente a medida que se escuchaban ruidos fuertes desde el jardín interior.  
"¡Lo sabía, Sesshou-chan! ¡Tratas de que se quede sola! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba en casa?"  
"Porque sabía que reaccionarías de forma exagerada, eres un niño demasiado grande". una voz tranquila, pero claramente molesta respondió "¡Y no me llames así!"  
Un grito "¡No es necesario que vaya todo poderoso Señor del Oeste conmigo, me comportaré, lo prometo! ¡Deténgalo con el veneno, se derretirá mi pelaje!"

Los ojos de Tsukiko se abrieron ante la voz, que ella reconoció fácilmente, y el olor tan familiar. Incluso Kagome pareció sorprendida, como si se diera cuenta de que debería reconocer la voz, pero no lograba ...  
"No puedo creer que el general vuelva a hacerlo". Saiyuri suspiró "¿Qué tipo de ejemplo es ese hombre preparando para sus hijos, realmente?"  
"Bueno", bromeó Akane "Después de todo, él no ha visto a su querida madre en siglos. ¿O es su nuera?" Ella se preguntó

Decidiendo que la pelea verbal no terminaría sin interferencia externa, Tsukiko se levantó elegantemente de los cojines donde se habían acomodado, antes de abrir el shoji de una manera bastante poco amable.  
Sesshoumaru se volvió hacia ella con una sola ceja levantada, saludando contentamente "Okaeri nasai, musume".  
"Tadaima, chichi-ue" ella respondió con una cálida sonrisa, antes de obtener una mano llena de brillantes kitsune  
"¡Alfa! ¡Te extrañé!"  
"Ah, pero acabo de verte en el pasado". bromeó "Y me viste hace unos meses en la reunión".  
"¡Ah! ¡Pero aún no eras alfa!" él protestó

Sonrió suavemente, pensar que el famoso general le había parecido una figura tan imponente, cuando le había concedido las rayas alfa en las mejillas, pero ahora, incluso siglos más viejo y luciendo orgullosamente nueve colas, todo lo que podía ver fue el kit que quedó en el pasado.  
Y entonces ella reiteró "Tadaima, Shippou-chan".  
Kagome también sonrió. "Bueno, tenías razón Tsuki-chan", comentó ella "ha crecido más que tú".

La oración fue suficiente para hacer que los kitsune se dieran cuenta de que había otras personas en la habitación, y pronto fue Shikon Miko la que estaba siendo apretada por todo lo que valía "¡Yo también te extrañé, Kagome-nee-chan!"  
Dejando salir un largo suspiro, sin embargo, claramente afectado, Sesshoumaru comentó: "Mira, lo supe. Una exagerada reacción, como siempre".

¤.¤.¤

Y así, se rompió cualquier tensión sobrante, y el grupo pronto se sentó alrededor de una mesa baja para comer la fiesta que Saiyuri había estado soñando. Observando al inu daiyoukai como la cabeza de la mesa, Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras que el Sesshoumaru del pasado claramente ya estaba muy apegado a su hija, era fácil ver cuánto más cerca estaba el presente Sesshoumaru con su hija .  
Mientras que el daiyoukai todavía parecía bastante reservado, su apariencia helada disminuyó cuando estaba entre amigos, y es posible que no hablara mucho, parecía bastante tranquilo con la charla y las bromas a su alrededor, de una manera que el pasado no podía manejar todavía.

"Veo que has llamado la atención de un dragón". Sesshoumaru comentó durante una pausa de las conversaciones "The Elder Long me ha estado acosando casi tan mal como este idiota o el Señor del Este sobre tus viajes".  
"Decidimos jugar un juego de jan-ken-pon para decidir quién de nosotros podía verte primero una vez que comenzaste tus viajes, ¡porque tu padre no quería que todos nosotros invadiéramos su casa!" Shippou susurró "¡Gané en un juego de suerte contra un dragón!" añadió, un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos  
"Y estoy seguro de que no engañaste sobre eso". Sesshoumaru comentó, la ironía goteaba del helado comentario: "Tuviste suerte de que el Anciano supiera lo suficiente sobre tus payasadas para no enojarte".

"Eso y eso es una gran feria de kitsune en el distrito mágico de Beijin". el zorro petulante agregó: "Realmente no podía permitirse el lujo de no ser visto al menos para las ceremonias de apertura y clausura".  
"Y adivina quién fue el principal patrocinador de esta feria ..." le susurró Akane a Tsukiko, mirando a los demás al presumir "Y el evento logró que Oyaji le diera cuerda para ir en su lugar".

"Tienes que admitir que fue bien jugado". el kitsune rió "Y técnicamente, el viejo dragón logró usarlo como pretexto para celebrar su propia feria en Mahoutokoro antes de fin de año ..." gruñó "Así que al final le di un pretexto para venir". encogiéndose de hombros "No es que lo necesite, es bien sabido que puede tener el título de Anciano, deja a la Emperatriz Dragón a cargo de la mayoría de las cosas, a pesar de que su cargo real es China mágica, no youkai China".  
"Bueno, notarán que en Japón es nuestro ministro mágico el que tiende a ceder ante el Consejo de los Lores, así que no es sorprendente ..." Akane se encogió de hombros descuidadamente "Entonces, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de política aburrida? La pobre Tsukiko sigue esperando en sus regalos ... "

Nadie comentó el hecho de que el kitsune era claramente el que se moría por dar sus regalos, y por supuesto, fue la primera en entregar un pequeño paquete envuelto en seda. "Hace poco trabajé en el sur", explicó. lejos con entusiasmo "y el cliente se ofreció a hacer algo para mí como pago!"  
Tsukiko cuidadosamente desenvolvió el presente, sabiendo que el cliente en cuestión debe ser bastante bueno en su trabajo si el kitsune se veía tan feliz, y por supuesto, el tessen, ya que no podía ser un simple fan dado su peso, era hermoso incluso cerrado, y más aún una vez abierto.

La estructura del arma estaba hecha de lo que solo podía ser madera de sándalo, la madera precisamente inscrita en un patrón abstracto, mientras que el cuerpo era de seda pintada a mano, el gran perro blanco sobre él era imposible de reconocer.  
"La madera es cultivada por espíritus de la tierra", explicó emocionada Akane "Es lo suficientemente sólida como para ser utilizada como un arma contundente, pero incluso hay hojas ocultas", señaló el mecanismo con entusiasmo "Y, por supuesto, la seda está encantada con resistir casi cualquier cosa ". una sonrisa sincera "Pero fue cuando vi su talento en la pintura que supe que solo tenía que encargarle algo ..."

[Nivelación del arma **ShiroInu Tessen** (LV1) recibido: +3 suerte, +10 daños, +2 daño a la luz, +1 espacio de mejora]

Akane sonrió con complicidad ante la mirada de agradecimiento que recibió, y rápidamente apretó al youkai más joven por todo su valor, sabiendo bien que Tsukiko rara vez iniciaba abrazos, pero nunca los rechazó.

Saiyuri había encontrado al joven hime en un viejo y bastante raro tomo sobre los rituales de los asiáticos en el distrito de los magos, mientras que por supuesto Daisuke tenía algunos ingredientes extraños para repartir.  
Aún así - Kagome casi pierde su lugar por la reacción de su amiga de la infancia - ya que en vez del disgusto que Kagome siempre había reaccionado por estos regalos, el ookami sonrió violentamente "¡No puedo creer que todavía estés haciendo esto, Daisuke-kun! "  
"Bueno", respondió con alegría en los ojos. "Tú eres el único que con todos los regalos preciosos que recibiste de la gente, nadie pensó en regalarte golosinas para Canuto, Tsuki-hime".

De hecho, el Grimm ya estaba olfateando con entusiasmo en dirección a la cosa seca no identificada mantenida fuera de su alcance por su amante ...  
"Creo que ese perro debe ser el Grimm más consentido de la historia ..." comentó Tsukiko mientras miraba ese dulce "¿Dónde encontraste ratas infernales secas?"  
"Me salgo con la mía, Tsuki-hime". fue la misteriosa respuesta, en lo que parecía una charla repetida innumerables veces antes  
"¿Quieres decir que todos esos extraños regalos de cumpleaños siempre fueron para Buyo?" Kagome se dio cuenta, pensando en lo feliz que siempre parecía el viejo gato en las golosinas  
"Bueno, el viejo baka-neko se está haciendo cargo de sus años, pero ha estado protegiendo el santuario de molestias desde que lo sanaste". su abuelo le dijo: "Y no podías adivinar sus favoritos ya que no te dabas cuenta de que él no era un gato normal, ¿o sí?"

Shippou - a pesar de haber afirmado que no había sido informado de que su alfa regresó fue el siguiente, presentando el ookami con un juego de nueve cuentas de aspecto cristalino que hormigueaban ligeramente cuando se sacudían. Kagome miró con curiosidad los hermosos objetos que no identificó, de hecho se dio cuenta, la mayoría de los que estaban alrededor de la mesa parecían tan ignorantes como ella acerca de la naturaleza del regalo, con la excepción hecha de un Akane que ahora hacía pucheros "Por supuesto que solo tuve que aparecer y vencer a mi regalo ... "  
La reacción pareció quitarle la punta al viejo sacerdote, mientras los ojos de Daisuke se ensanchaban de repente" Esos ... ¿Creí que solo los kitsune podrían usarlos? " el se preguntó

"Bueno, por supuesto," confirmó Shippou - Kagome tuvo la sensación de que ella no era la única que se molestaba por su descarada explicación sobre qué eran esas cuentas "Pero Alpha es una amiga de Kitsune, por lo que comparte todos nuestros regalos ! "  
En cuanto a dicha alfa, ella fue la que inició el abrazo esta vez.

"Muchas gracias Shippou-chan, esos no tienen precio".  
"Bueno, he echado de menos los ochenta y cuatro años de regalos, ¿verdad?", Le guiñó un ojo. "¡Por supuesto que mi regalo tenía que ser excepcional!"  
"¿Pero que es exactamente?" Souta finalmente fue quien soltó un chillido, incapaz de contener su curiosidad más

 **[Hoshi no Tama (4/9): +** 4 * 10% de velocidad de aprendizaje para Tail Perks]

"Hoshi no Tama" Daisuke explicó: "Hay todo tipo de historias sobre kitsune y sus cuentas preciosas, pero la verdad es que no es parte de su poder sino un método de entrenamiento único para ellos".  
Mientras explicaba, el kitsune dorado había sacado cuatro de las cuentas, de alguna forma entrelazando una en cada una de las colas del alfa, donde brillaban tenuemente, tintineando ligeramente en cada movimiento que hacía el ookami

"Ayudan a un kitsune a dominar sus poderes más rápido", Shippou se hizo cargo "Y con el dominio de cada una de tus habilidades de cola, la cuenta correspondiente se silencia". una sonrisa descarada "¡Incluso si, por supuesto, podemos encantarlos para que canten cuando queramos una vez que se dominen!" un guiño "Tomé Sesshoumaru décadas para darme cuenta de que mi Tama ya no cantaba cuando peleaba ..."  
"Y convencerte de que los encerres en una pelea sigue siendo un esfuerzo continuo ..." el shiro inu añadió una suspiro

Daisuke y Shippou se habían turnado para explicar qué tan apreciados eran esos Tama entre los kitsune, siendo considerados aún más importantes como arma de la mayoría de edad en su cultura, porque había muy pocos artesanos capaces de hacerlos, y un conjunto solo podía ser utilizado por una persona, ya que se sintonizaron con la persona a la que estaban unidos cuando se utilizaron por primera vez.  
Técnicamente, Shippou se había reído - Tsukiko recibió su set incluso antes del primogénito del kitsune, ya que había encargado los dos sets al mismo tiempo, pero no habían estado listos antes de su primer viaje al pasado ...

Kagome como la única que viajaba con Tsukiko, todavía no tenía ningún regalo para ella, pero ya planeaba no olvidarse de la cita pronto, ya que solo sabía que a su manada les encantaría celebrar el cumpleaños de su alfa, algo que el guiño de Shippou solo confirmó .

En cuanto al regalo de Sesshoumaru, los ojos de Kagome se nublaron cuando el daiyoukai descubrió el zafiro. Aunque la piedra en sí era de un tamaño bastante razonable, la joven miko estaba bastante segura de que dada la riqueza clara de la Casa de la Luna que podría haberle dado si le apetecía, estaba exquisitamente cortada, y de alguna manera estaba bastante segura ningún humano podría, ya que era una perfecta dimensión tridimensional.  
"Esto fue crecido por Juumyo ¿no?" Shippou fue el primero en darse cuenta, claramente impresionado, luego viendo en el rostro de Kagome que aún no sabía de quién estaba hablando ". El padre de Juumyo, Hosenki-dono, fue quien hizo la perla negra que estaba en el ojo de Inuyasha. padre falleció se hizo cargo del negocio familiar, y actualmente es el Jewel Youkai más talentoso ". el kitsune explicó

 **[Moon Regalia:** una joya imbuida del youki del actual Lord of the West, otorga a la **Luna Hime** Tail Perk]

La joya, creció alrededor de una cadena de plata ligera pero robusta, con una terminación similar a una aguja. El uso de Kagome pronto se entendió cuando Tsukiko, usando un espejo cercano, presionó el extremo puntiagudo en el hueco de sus orejas sin encontrar ninguna oposición, luego, tan pronto como pareció satisfecha con la colocación, el exceso de metal pronto retrocedió  
"La cadena está encantada para adaptarse a las necesidades del usuario". Tsukiko explicó  
"Ojalá todas las joyas pudieran ser tan útiles ..." suspiró Akane "Pero los encantadores lo suficientemente buenos para hacer este tipo de trabajo son solo un puñado en Asia".

Para cuando el Higurashi regresó a casa, Kagome estaba tarareando alegremente a pesar de lo cansada que se sentía. Ver a su alfa entre su familia le había hecho ver un lado completamente nuevo sobre el joven ookami, y era bastante divertido darse cuenta de que, a pesar de parecer mayor, Saiyuri era claramente la hermana pequeña.  
Sin embargo, a pesar de lo felices que estaban de volver a su época para ver a su familia, y tan divertido como conocer al adulto que había sido Shippou, todavía tenían una misión, y así a la primera hora de la mañana siguiente, estaban una vez más esperando el pozo.

¤.¤.¤

Padfoot fue el primero en saltar del viejo pozo, e inmediatamente comenzó a gruñir amenazadoramente, haciendo que los humanos y los youkai miko supieran que algo andaba mal.  
"¿Puedes sentir algo?" Tsukiko preguntó de inmediato.  
Dada su cara, no era difícil adivinar que lo que sea que le molestaba a su compañero de cuatro patas, podía sentirlo, así que Kagome, arrugando la nariz en concentración, dejó que su Reiki se extendiera desde dentro del pozo.  
Y jadeó, mientras sentía el aura nauseabunda que había molestado a ambos caninos.

"Hay un aura maliciosa esperándonos junto al pozo, pero no es un youkai". ella dijo  
"Lo que sientes es un reiki contaminado". Tsukiko explicó, arrastrando a su amiga fuera del pozo en un salto fácil

Tan pronto como Kagome apareció, la presencia que habían sentido tratar de golpear, una forma serpentina que se lanzaba hacia la joven, colgaba - solo para ser rápidamente detenida por Padfoot, el Grimm parecía un perrito crecido mientras él felizmente bloqueaba el extraño mirando serpiente debajo de una de sus grandes patas.  
Teniendo cuidado de no acercarse, pero observando curiosamente a su atacante, la miko de Shikon pronto se dio cuenta de por qué la cosa se veía tan extraña, no estaba viva en absoluto.  
"Un shikigami". fruncir el ceño "Pero no es como el shikigami son tan peligrosos, ¿qué es lo que quería conmigo?"

"Recuerda que es un sirviente de miko oscuro en este caso". Tsukiko señaló que "probablemente apuntaba a maldecirte".  
"Bueno", Kagome decidió "Deberíamos ir a ver quién está atacando tan cerca de casa, sin duda la dueña de este shikigami ya se dio cuenta de que no cumplió con su deber".  
Tsukiko asintió, y derritiendo a la serpiente con un corte de garras que goteaba veneno, comenzó a correr hacia el olor que el constructo había dejado atrás, Kagome siguiendo a Padfoot mientras alertaba al resto de la manada.

"Hay una barrera por delante". Tsukiko anunció mientras cerraban la fuente del reiki malicioso  
"¡Y un gran fragmento de Shikon!" Añadió Kagome, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Esto es demasiado grande para ser cualquier cosa menos la parte de Naraku!"  
"Bueno, puedo sentir un kugutsu con su olor". Tsukiko asintió, no demasiado sorprendida "Así que mi apuesta es que está tratando de deshacerte de ti usando esta miko oscura".  
Los dos amigos tocaron tierra frente a la barrera, Kagome recogió su reiki en su naginata antes de derribarlo en un golpe decisivo bajo la mirada aprobatoria de su alfa, antes de caminar hacia el templo profanado.

"Debo haber sobreestimado tus poderes, miko oscuro Tsubaki". una voz demasiado familiar decía: "Ni siquiera puedes maldecir a una chica joven".  
"Ella es la reencarnación de Kikyou". respondió una voz femenina "Así que no es de extrañar que se haya dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser golpeada con mi juso".  
"Qué mal", se burló el malvado hanyou "No debería haberte apuntado a la reencarnación cuando ya has perdido contra el original, ¿eh?"

"Sabes", comentó Tsukiko, anunciando su presencia al dúo "Me había estado preguntando quién podría ser lo suficientemente audaz como para tratar de maldecir a uno de los míos ..." una burla desdeñosa "Pero era solo un hanyou desorientado y una sacerdotisa degradada poseído por youkai de bajo grado ... "  
Hanyou y la oscura miko se volvieron hacia ellos sorprendidos - Naraku no desperdiciando un segundo, arremetiendo contra Kagome con los vinos de madera que sus marionetas podían usar - solo para retroceder, horrorizados, como un escudo resplandeciente rodeado la miko apenas atacó, el cuerpo de madera pronto se redujo a cenizas.  
"Bien", comentó Tsukiko "Kaede-san tenía razón".

"Lo estaba, pero dada la mirada de odio que me envió antes de desaparecer", comentó Kagome "Dudo que se permita mantener una debilidad tan peligrosa más de lo necesario".  
"¡No hables como si yo no estuviera aquí!" una enfurecida miko oscura arremetió, varios youkai salieron arrastrándose de su ojo derecho y haciendo que Kagome se estremeciera de disgusto. "¡Eres tan jodidamente molesto como Kikyou!"  
"¡No soy Kikyou!" Kagome retrocedió, ahora molesta. "Podemos compartir la misma alma, no somos la misma persona así que deja de verme como su reemplazo!"

Pero Tsubaki parecía haber perdido el sentido común, sin darse cuenta de que todos los youkai enviados hacia ellos fueron despachados rápidamente por las dos chicas, y cuando finalmente se envió a Kagome otro shikigami de aspecto familiar, la joven miko lo reflejó instintivamente, enviándolo de vuelta a la derecha a la oscura miko, que lloró en agonía antes de tratar de huir, solo para que un último youkai siniestro se saliera de su órbita antes de abandonarla, tomando el fragmento de Shikon de Naraku con él.

 **[Caza completa! Tsubaki la oscura miko** **  
** **Recompensa:** \+ 50XP, +1 Hunting Trophy]

"Bueno", comentó Kagome mientras el saimyoushou desaparecía justo cuando el resto de su manada los alcanzaba "tanto para eso".  
Fue Kaede, cuando se le informó sobre el encuentro, quien identificó a la oscura miko como una ex camarada de Kikyou que se había corrompido tanto por celos hacia la sacerdotisa más fuerte y porque había tenido miedo de envejecer y perder su buen aspecto. .  
Mientras persiguieron a la oscura miko, apareció otro youkai en la aldea, mirando, para sorpresa de los aldeanos, a Miroku.

Hachiemon era un tanuki, y un viejo socio en el crimen de los houshi, y aunque no lo habían conocido antes, aparentemente había seguido los viajes de la manada gracias al rumor. Como tal, cuando se enteró del último rumor sobre Naraku, el youkai corrió inmediatamente hacia su amigo para informarle al respecto ...  
"Un castillo desapareció durante la noche no muy lejos de aquí", Hachiemon no tardó en explicar "y parece que una gigantesca garra la sacó del suelo. Pero lo que realmente me hizo venir es que aparentemente, la desaparición del castillo fue seguida por un enjambre de innumerables insectos alados ... "  
" ¿Estás pensando que era saimushouh, entonces? " Miroku se dio cuenta

El youkai asintió, y agregó: "Se suponía que era un shiro humano, pero todo el lugar está apestando a restos de un youki malévolo ..."  
Con eso, fueron uno a su manera, el tanuki actuando como una guía, justo como él Había dicho, el lugar parecía como si hubiera sido atacado por un monstruo gigantesco, y no quedaba más que unas pocas piedras y tierra levantada.  
"¿Estamos seguros de que realmente fue el escondite de Naraku?" InuYasha se preguntó cautelosamente "Quiero decir, no sería la primera vez que trata de arrastrarnos a una trampa, al igual que con los lobos ..."  
"Es el lugar". Sango se contradijo firmemente.  
La manada se volvió hacia el joven tajiya, cuya voz era extrañamente apagada.

Arrodillándose en el suelo, ella había desenterrado algunos huesos y piezas de armadura.  
"Esto ..." dijo, mirando la desgastada armadura en sus manos "Esta era la armadura de chichi-ue".  
Inmediatamente, Miroku estaba a su lado, comenzando a extraer los huesos y las armas sobrantes.  
"No podemos dejarlos en este lugar, ¿verdad?" comentó mientras trabajaba, el resto de la manada pronto ayudó "Estoy seguro de que estarían más felices en su pueblo".  
"Gracias." Susurró Sango, sin avergonzarse de las lágrimas que fluían mientras cavaban en el suelo

 **[¡Meta completa!** \+ Actualización de  
 **objetivos de** 50XP **:** encuentra el último escondite de Naraku]

"¿Entonces te diriges directamente a la aldea tajiya?" Hachiemon fue aclarando un poco más tarde  
"Nosotros somos". Tsukiko asintió con la cabeza "Esos hombres merecen un mejor lugar de descanso". una sonrisa "Gracias por guiarnos aquí, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?"  
El youkai asintió con la cabeza negativamente. "No, no, no", protestó. "¡Miroku-san es un amigo, y me ha ayudado a alimentar mi guarida más veces de las que puedo contar!"

"Esa es una relación bastante inusual entre un houshi y tanuki". Kagome no pudo evitar señalar:  
"He conocido a su maestro por décadas", explicó el tanuki "así que cuando comenzó a buscar una cura para su maldición, Mushin-sama pidió que lo vigilara " un encogimiento de hombros "Pero al final nos hemos ayudado innumerables veces, es por eso que realmente no necesito nada más ..."  
"Bah", señaló InuYasha con su habitual franqueza "Puede que no necesites nada ahora mismo, ¡pero quién sabe de qué está hecho el futuro! afirmó, ignorando el bufido de Shippou ante la afirmación "Entonces, si necesitas ayuda en el futuro, simplemente pasa por mi bosque y encuentra a los criados de la Casa de la Luna desde allí".

El tanuki sonrió, viendo que la propuesta era sincera, luego siguió su camino, mientras la manada se dirigía hacia las montañas donde estaba anidada la aldea tajiya.

¤.¤.¤

La manada llegó a la aldea en pocos días, se reunieron para enviar algunas molestias menores del tipo youkai y ayudaron a las personas que conocieron en su camino. Kagome tomó con entusiasmo el papel de ser la mentora de Kanna en lo que sabía sobre las artes de miko.  
El youkai youkai se había sentido un poco descorazonado cuando Tsukiko le había explicado que probablemente tenía dificultades con la parte curativa de sus poderes debido a su vínculo con los poderes piadosos de Shadow; pero pronto se animó al darse cuenta de que incluso si le resultaba más difícil que Kagome lo hiciera, su alfa todavía podía curar a las personas con su reiki.

Como la manada había tenido dos niveles de ganancia masiva en poco tiempo, el entrenamiento no estaba dirigido a obtener más poder, sino a mejorar el control de todos sobre sus habilidades anteriores y nuevas.  
Tsukiko también continuaba sus lecciones sobre el fuego del alma, Sango parecía especialmente interesado en ello.  
"Este es un poder disponible para todos los humanos", explicó el tajiya cuando InuYasha le preguntó si estaba tan interesada en aprender algo que no tenía ninguna ventaja con contraria a, por ejemplo, su manipulación con rayos "significa que los aldeanos podrían aprender eso."

Tsukiko podía entender de dónde venía la chica, después de todo, como había señalado varias veces, los tajiyas siempre peleaban en desventaja.  
"Aunque no me importa compartir lo que sé sobre las llamas", el ookami le advirtió que "debes darte cuenta de que hay seres que protegen y regulan el uso de tales llamas".  
"¿De qué tipo de regulación estás hablando?"  
"En nuestra época, todas las personas con llama activa se cuentan automáticamente como miembros del inframundo". Tsukiko explicó

"¿Significa que eras un yakuza en una vida anterior?" Kagome se dio cuenta, con los ojos muy abiertos  
"¡Por supuesto que no!" el lobo se contradijo, una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro "Yo era simplemente el número dos de la famiglia más grande de la mafia".  
La miko cayó al suelo.  
"Por supuesto." ella suspiró "Eso explica mucho".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Shippou preguntó, y no habiendo tomado nota nada gritando 'criminal' en la actitud de su líder  
"Cuando éramos seis o siete años, Tsuki-chan llamó a un niño tratando de carterista Saiyuri-chan, mientras estábamos en el centro comercial. Lo siguiente que sabemos, ella está arrastrando al pobre muchacho, retirándole el dinero, y pasando una hora diciéndole sobre la manera correcta de robarle a la gente en la multitud, y cómo él no eligió el momento correcto del día, o lugar, etc. ... "  
La mayoría de la manada se volvió hacia su alfa, sin palabras, a excepción de Miroku, que parecía bastante impresionado, y Shippou demasiado interesado.

"¡Y ni siquiera era el único momento en el que estoy pensando!" la joven miko afirmó: "No siempre fue carterista, pero recuerdo esta redada de drogas que apareció en las noticias, y cómo diseccionaron todas las formas en que fracasaron como criminales ..."  
"Para ser justos, Vongola nunca representó drogas o tráfico humano." Tsukiko protestó: "Fue solo interés profesional".  
"Alfa", Miroku detuvo su protesta "no trates de educar al ser menor sobre un arte que no pueden apreciar".

El ookami parecía listo para protestar, luego asintió en completo acuerdo con el houshi, dejando al resto de la manada sin palabras una vez más.  
Excepto por Shippou, que había saltado sobre el hombro del lobo y le susurraba animadamente, suplicante en su oído, lo suficientemente bajo como para que incluso el youkai y el hanyou de la manada no pudieran oír de lo que estaban hablando.

"Aún así," Sango fue el primero en encontrar su voz otra vez "inframundo o no, creo que es una oportunidad que la aldea tendría que tomar". encogimiento de hombros "Después de todo, como tajiya ya somos guerreros de alquiler, somos lo suficientemente afortunados como para ser exigentes con los trabajos que hacemos".  
"Tienes razón." Tsukiko asintió "Mientras contengas el conocimiento en la aldea, la aldea misma podría ser tu afiliación al inframundo". una sonrisa "Y aunque otros grupos tarde o temprano intenten forzarte a una alianza u otra, creo que como tajiya deberías ser capaz de defenderlos".

"Por la forma en que hablas, no parece tan diferente de la política normal". Sango se dio cuenta "Quiero decir que siempre hay un lord u otro tratando de asegurarse de que trabajemos solo para él, o que solo los hombres aprendan nuestro oficio y así sucesivamente ..." la sonrisa del tajiya era bastante fría cuando agregó: "Hemos siempre logró disuadirlos de interferir en nuestros asuntos ".  
"Parece que el pueblo ya estaba en camino hacia el inframundo de todos modos". Kagome se rió de la fría afirmación de su compañero de manada

Se decidió quedarse por unos días en la aldea, Sango, que ahora se beneficia de Chaos Game, capaz de poner su segundo punto de recuperación allí justo como el resto del grupo ya lo había hecho la vez anterior.  
Hisashi, que había tomado el lugar de su hermano como líder de la aldea tajiya, había dado la bienvenida a la manada cálidamente, especialmente feliz de ver a su sobrina nuevamente.  
"Te ves mejor, niño". comentó mientras caminaban sin rumbo por la aldea, que todavía mostraba cicatrices por el ataque de Naraku, pero le estaba yendo mucho mejor que cuando se fue.  
"Encontré una familia, no, una manada entre ellos". el joven tajiya respondió con una sonrisa "Me hicieron darme cuenta de que todavía había una vida fuera de buscar venganza ..."

A partir de ahí, la chica repasó el rescate de Kohaku, esquivando fácilmente las más extrañas revelaciones sobre el Juego del Caos y la naturaleza sagrada de su alfa, antes de pasar por encima de la exacción de Naraku hasta su último hallazgo del castillo vacío, y más importante, los huesos y las armas que traían a casa por fin.  
Celebraron el entierro y los sacramentos el mismo día, Hisashi sonriendo con gratitud a la manada "Estamos en deuda contigo una vez más, parece. Lo que nos acabas de devolver es invaluable ..."  
"Sango es nuestro también, ahora". Tsukiko sonrió "No podíamos dejar que doliera innecesariamente".  
"Que Naraku tiene mucho que pagar". el pueblo tajiya suspiró  
"Eso lo tiene". Tsukiko asintió sombríamente, antes de cambiar de tema. "Sango me pidió que le enseñara algo a tu pueblo". ella anunció "Algo que incluso los humanos pueden aprender, y que podría ayudar a su gente a protegerse". ella miró seriamente al líder "Pero hay restricciones que debes tener en cuenta antes de aceptar para tu pueblo".

Esa noche, el hime pasó explicando al cazador de youkai sobre el inframundo existente en todo el mundo, agradecido por todas las lecciones de historia que ella y su hermano gemelo de esa vida tuvieron que pasar antes de heredar su famiglia.  
El líder de la aldea había sido bastante considerado, pero a la mañana siguiente, él vino a ella para aceptar su oferta.  
Lo que Kagome había dicho como una broma - confirmó más sobriamente.

Su aldea era pequeña, pero contaba con muchos individuos poderosos y bien entrenados, y el hecho de que entrenaron a todos los miembros de la aldea por igual, hombres o mujeres, ricos o pobres, no les sentaba bien a los que tenían poder fuera de las montañas. Hubo numerosos intentos a lo largo de los años para ganar poder sobre ellos, pero siempre habían logrado mantenerse independientes, y no tenían intención de que esto cambiara.  
Había una razón por la cual su aldea estaba fuera de los caminos habituales, aislada en las montañas y escondida en un denso bosque, y no solo para mantenerse oculta de youkai, sino también de los humanos.

La ayuda de la manada para levantar barreras había ayudado en que los hizo aún más difíciles de encontrar que antes, pero no era la primera vez que Hisashi y su hermano antes que él se preguntaban si podrían ocultarse aún más y comenzar a espiar. o sabotear los trabajos entre los humanos, como habían escuchado que algunos mercenarios estaban haciendo en el norte, siendo conocidos como shinobi ...  
Hisashi reunió un grupo central para que Tsukiko enseñara, no simplemente los más poderosos del pueblo, sino también aquellos que aprendieron el más rápido, o podría enseñar el bast, para que el conocimiento sea el mejor una vez que el paquete salga a la carretera nuevamente.  
En los pocos días desde que descubrió su conocimiento sobre el fuego del alma otra vez, Tsukiko había pasado horas meditando, no solo sobre sus propias llamas, sino también a los que estaban a su alrededor, entrenando una vez más sus sentidos para sentir las llamas a su alrededor otra vez.

Como tal, podría decir de inmediato que todos los aldeanos tenían las Llamas del Cielo más usuales que las casi extintas Llamas de la Tierra.  
La historia acerca de las Llamas, la extinción de las Llamas de Agua y la Llama de la Tierra cerca de la desaparición fueron, como tales, de las que solo se habló brevemente, y el alfa se centró en lo que sería más importante para los luchadores que tenía delante.

¤.¤.¤

"Todos tienen llama", afirmó "ya que están en el núcleo de nuestra fuerza vital, pero no todos son suficientes para hacer un uso activo de ellos, y algunas personas incluso tendrán varias llamas, pero aquí tampoco todas las llamas será igualmente poderoso ".  
A su alrededor, se dio cuenta, su manada estaba escuchando su voz meditando una vez más, dejando que su voz los guiara hacia su centro ...  
"Las llamas del cielo están coloreadas como el arcoíris", continuó, recordando mientras hablaba sobre esas primeras lecciones con los asesinos de maldiciones que eventualmente se convertirían en su esposo "y cada llama tiene una propiedad, un poder si se quiere, asociada a ella".

"Y", advirtió, "mientras que las personas con el mismo tipo de llamas tienden a tener los mismos rasgos de temperamento, pueden mostrar este mismo temperamento de manera completamente opuesta, por lo que suponen como 'este tipo tiene este tipo de llama, por lo tanto Por supuesto, su temperamento será tal y tal "es estúpido".  
El alfa sonrió "Y ser estúpido hace que la gente muera, no creo que deba recordarle esto a la tajiya".  
Todos asintieron seriamente a su alrededor, y finalmente siguió con la descripción de la llama.

"Las llamas de la niebla son índigo, y su poder es la construcción". una sonrisa "Esos son típicamente utilizados por los tejedores de ilusión a menudo traviesos e imaginativos".  
Shippou, con los ojos cerrados, sonrió ante la descripción, probablemente encontrando dentro de sí las llamas tal como ella las describía: un pequeño ceño fruncido al darse cuenta de que esas no eran sus llamas principales, y siguió meditando.  
Kana, por el contrario, parecía bastante sorprendida pero feliz con sus llamas.

 **[Actualización Meta:** 1 **/7]**

"Las llamas de la nube son moradas y tienen la capacidad de crecer y propagarse. Sus usuarios tienden a ser muy posesivos y muy individualistas".  
Sonrió suavemente, dándose cuenta, mientras los describía, que ya podía sentir el tirón de una fuerte nube en sus propias llamas. Y realmente, conocer a su padre, realmente no fue una sorpresa darse cuenta de su elemento ...  
"Las llamas del rayo son verdes y se pueden usar para endurecer". no se sorprendió cuando los ojos de Sango se abrieron maravillados, las chispas verdes cubrieron sus manos antes de parpadear "Sus usuarios son protectores".

 **[Actualización Meta:** 2 **/7]**

"Llamas del sol", prosiguió, sin necesidad de cerrar los ojos para sentir que el vínculo "era amarillo y activaba las cosas. Sea la velocidad a la que cicatriza una herida o la velocidad a la que se transmite un veneno". agregó con una sonrisa salvaje "Y sus usuarios pueden ser un poco intransigentes en sus pasiones u opiniones".

 **[Actualización Meta:** 3 **/7]**

Kagome dejó escapar un pequeño "oh" de asombro, pero mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, centrándose en el núcleo que finalmente había encontrado, y viendo que el amarillo no era el único color presente.  
"Las llamas de lluvia son azules y tienen el don de la tranquilidad". Tsukiko siguió, no se sorprendió cuando Miroku encendió llamas brillantes, casi líquidas, mientras Kagome asentía en comprensión ante sus llamas secundarias "Pueden ser usadas con gran efecto por diplomáticos y asesinos por igual".

 **[Actualización Meta:** 4 **/7]**

"Las llamas de tormenta son de color rojo brillante", continuó el hime, manteniendo un ojo interesado en su beta y su capacidad de desintegración es bastante destructiva. las llamas eran bastante intensas, pensó, para una primera activación, pero tan ajustadas del hanyou duro de cabeza

 **[Actualización Meta:** 5 **/7]**

"Y finalmente ..." se concentró, sonriendo mientras lograba llamar a las llamas que habían desempeñado un papel tan importante en su primera reencarnación "Las llamas del cielo son de color naranja y tienen el poder de la armonía".  
"¿Armonía?" Shippou se preguntó, una nota de sorpresa en su voz, y como ahora podía sentir las llamas anaranjadas en su alma, comprendió su curiosidad.

 **[Actualización Meta:** 6 **/7]**

"Un cielo tiende a reunir sus elementos a su alrededor". ella explicó con una sonrisa "Al igual que un alfa tiene un paquete, un cielo tiene guardianes". un encogimiento de hombros "O realmente, socios es una palabra mejor para eso".

 **[¡Meta completa!** \+ Actualización de  
 **objetivos de** 50XP **: ¡** haz que cada miembro del pack obtenga su principal  
 **objetivo de bonificación** activa de Flame **completo!** +  
 **Actualización de la bonificación de** 100XP: haz que cada miembro del pack active su Flame principal antes de completar el Shikon no Tama]

 **[Nueva habilidad** desbloqueada:  
 **Flame of Sky:** 5/100  
 **Flame of Storm:** 5/100  
 **Flame of Mist:** 5/100]  
[Nueva habilidad desbloqueada:  
 **Atracción del cielo (pasiva):** +1 Suerte y +1 Carisma cada 10 niveles (evoluciona activo cuando Flame of Sky / = 25)  
 **Storm Fury (pasivo):** +1 Fuerza cada 10 niveles (evoluciona a activo cuando Flame of Storm / = 25)  
 **Mist Puzzleling (pasivo):** +1 Wisdom cada 10 level (evoluciona a activo cuando Flame of Storm / = 25)]

Por supuesto, había profundizado en más detalles, utilizando sus propios recuerdos para darles ejemplos de los numerosos usos diferentes que cada persona podía encontrar para sus propias llamas. y, por supuesto, detallar varias formas en que las personas podrían usar para encontrar y desbloquear sus llamas, y luego entrenarlas.  
Fue solo mucho más tarde, cuando la manada se retiró en su propia cabaña por la noche, que pudieron hablar un poco más sobre sus propios hallazgos: Shippou, en particular, al encontrarse a sí mismo lleno de preguntas sobre sus llamas duales.

"Has hablado de mucha gente con múltiples llamas, pero ninguna era cielos". señaló  
"Simplemente porque es realmente raro". Ella explicó: "Conocí a un hombre de tormenta, pero no lo conocí demasiado bien ..."  
"¿Por qué?"  
Un encogimiento de hombros "Amenazó a mi familia, yo lo maté". el ookami salió sin rodeos, sin querer mentir "Aún así, es de él que me di cuenta de que como cielo podríamos usar nuestras llamas por separado o juntas".  
"No hubo llamas rojo sangre en los que describiste". Shippou se dio cuenta, recordando el aura que había usado al guardar Kanna

"Exacto. La fusión de dos llamas juntas requiere aún más meditación, y primero tienes que obtener al menos una comprensión básica de cada llama por separado". Ella explicó: "Pero una vez que lo haces, pueden suceder cosas como mis propias Llamas del Viento".

Los siguientes días se habían dedicado a hacer más de lo mismo, y aunque ninguno del grupo que Tsukiko había recibido para enseñar había activado sus llamas, varios habían logrado encontrar las llamas aún pasivas en su núcleo gracias a las horas de meditación. hecho.  
La manada, como todos habían encontrado sus propias llamas en la primera, pasaron más tiempo en el resto de sus habilidades, añadiendo un poco de tiempo a su meditación diaria para enfocarse en su llama, pero teniendo en cuenta que aunque útil no era una habilidad que podrían usar en este momento, y como tal, aún era importante mantenerse al día y mejorar con aquellas habilidades con las que ya sabían cómo luchar.

Sango también había ido al herrero local con su arma, Hiraikotsu todavía llevaba la marca de las garras de Juuromaru.  
Mientras él había sido capaz de arreglar el boomerang, a su pregunta sobre mejorar el arma, reflexionó un poco antes de explicar: "No sugeriría esto por lo general, pero como las armas del pueblo están hechas de huesos de youkai purificados, hay alguien que podría ayudarte." el herrero finalmente había explicado "Tu arma tal como es no puede ser mejorada por un herrero, ni siquiera el que hizo la espada de tu amigo", fue uno, haciendo un gesto hacia Tessaiga  
"¿Pero hay alguien?"

"Un youkai especializado en pociones medicinales y venenosas". el herrero humano asintió con la cabeza "Pero ten cuidado, si vas ... Su forma de mejorar las armas se dice que es peligrosa, y si no tienes suficiente confianza en ti y Hiraikotsu ... perderás".  
El joven tajiya asintió resueltamente - mente ya hecha.

Cuando se lo contó, Tsukiko asintió con la cabeza "Ese herrero conoce su tema". ella comentó ceniza Sango explicó sobre su charla con él "Y entre nosotros tu arma es probablemente la única que podría beneficiarse de las pociones de Yakuro Dokurou-sama. Si estás listo para enfrentar su prueba, iremos tan pronto como nos vayamos el pueblo ".  
Una última cosa se hizo antes de que la manada se fuera de la aldea, tal como lo prometió, Kagome había mantenido un registro de los días en curso, y logró recordar discretamente a la manada el próximo cumpleaños.

¤.¤.¤

Como tal, InuYasha pasó la tarde cazando con el tajiya, y la última noche se dedicó a festejar, las mujeres del pueblo presentaban un obijime trenzado hecho de la melena de un youkai, los hilos negros suaves y robustos, y pequeñas cuentas de hueso que terminaban extremos de la trenza.  
Más tarde en la noche, la manada aprovechó la privacidad de su choza para entregar su propio regalo a su líder.

Miroku había logrado encontrar algunas escrituras cuando visitaron el mercado de youkai, Sango presentó el alfa con un inro equipado no con medicinas sino con una selección de venenos usados por el tajiya. Shippou y Kanna también se habían aprovechado del mercado youkai al parecer, ya que habían encontrado un obidomo para su alfa, el adorno consistía en un peso para meterlo en el obi y una cadena con varios adornos de madera colgando en él, cada uno se dieron cuenta, representando a un miembro del grupo.  
Los dos niños, reflexionó Kagome, deben haber gastado un poco por el accesorio, ya que estaba claramente hecho por youkai, e incluso había varios tipos de maderas, pero ver la sonrisa de Tsukiko mientras se lo ponía lo hizo claramente valioso para los dos. de ellos, ya que su sonrisa era tan grande como la de los himes.

En cuanto a la miko, ella había encontrado su regalo en su propia era, un brazalete de tobillo simple pero elegante con pequeñas campanas en él. Mientras que las campanas permanecían silenciosas la mayor parte del tiempo, se las hacía vibrar suavemente con cada movimiento y, lo que era más importante, se volvían más ruidosas para el usuario cuando se encontraba en el rango de una barrera ilusoria o cualquier otro poder susceptible de atrapar los sentidos del usuario.

Finalmente, volvieron al camino al día siguiente, dirigiéndose hacia el famoso maestro de pociones youkai, y después de unos días en la dirección correcta, el youkai no había sido tan difícil de encontrar, ya que incluso los humanos podían seguir su nariz hasta la cascada. donde hizo su elaboración.  
Lo que ni el herrero ni Tsukiko se habían sentido inclinado a compartir fue que toda la preparación del youkai era altamente alcohólica, y encontraron al youkai durmiendo en uno de los múltiples tarros llenos de sake que estaban cuidadosamente alineados debajo de la cascada.

Después de ser despertado violentamente por InuYasha, el viejo youkai finalmente volvió su atención hacia Sango y su arma.  
"¡Oh, una tajiya, y una hermosa en eso! ¡Ha pasado un tiempo desde que uno de los cazadores youkai vino a mí!"  
"Otro saltador ..." Shippou se quejó en voz baja mientras Yakuro Dokurou examinaba el arma y el maestro.  
Finalmente, el youkai dio un paso atrás y preguntó: "¿Qué quieres que haga? Tu arma ya está en buen estado de funcionamiento".

"Si eres tan bueno como ellos, debes darte cuenta de que ha sido reparado recientemente".  
"Y se hizo un trabajo muy correcto para un ser humano". el youkai felicitó "Tu arma es tan fuerte como lo era antes".  
"Y ese es exactamente el problema". Sango señaló seriamente "No era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero tampoco Hiraikotsu en nuestra última pelea". un asentimiento resuelto "Puedo mejorar, pero solo no puedo superar la debilidad de mi arma".  
"¿Y no quieres otra arma?"

"Hiraikotsu es mío". Sango protestó: "Me lo presentaron una vez que terminé el entrenamiento básico con mi padre, y lo he estado usando desde entonces".  
"Ah, pero con las pociones que uso ... Es muy posible que pierdas tu arma para siempre si no la fortaleces a tiempo".  
"Ese es un riesgo que tendré que tomar". Respondió Sango, con la mirada clara y la decisión ya tomada. "Prefiero tratar de perder Hiraikotsu para siempre, que descartarlo en el costado y tomar una nueva arma".  
"Bueno", dijo Yakuro Dokurou, tomando el arma de la niña y dejándola caer en un tarro donde acababa de mezclar algunos líquidos. "Veremos si tu voluntad es lo suficientemente fuerte entonces".  
Señaló el tarro, donde el tajiya '

"Entra y somete al youkai aquí antes de que tu arma se derrita por completo".  
Sango asintió, saltando sobre el borde del gran frasco antes de ser detenido por un fuerte maullido - y Kirara saltando a su lado.  
"No puedes seguir a tu amante en este pequeño nekomata". el youkai señaló, no cruelmente, antes de agrandar sus ojos ante el fuerte gruñido de protesta "Oh veo, bueno, si es un vínculo familiar ..." hizo un gesto hacia el gato y la niña, y ambos tomaron el movimiento para la autorización era, saltando sin otro pensamiento

 **[Desafío LV100! Vive tu vida tal como es ...**  
 **Objetivo: trata** con el youkai  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 50XP, Hiraikotsu se actualiza al finalizar]

El resto de la manada se reunió alrededor de la jarra, InuYasha luego protestó ruidosamente "¡No vemos nada! ¡Está demasiado oscuro!"  
La única respuesta de Yakuro fue empujar al hanyou dentro de una jarra, dijo que Hanyou pronto salió, en una jarra aleatoria y luciendo bastante afectado por el potente sake; pero comentando "¡Oh, puedo verla ahora!"  
Kagome y Miroku miraron al hanyou dudosamente, luego se dieron cuenta de su alfa, que estaba cómodamente apoyada contra otro tarro, una taza en sus manos.

"Bueno", el sacerdote fue el primero en comentar "¿Supongo que no tenemos otra opción?"  
"Parece tan." Kagome asintió, todavía parecía un poco desconcertada por la visión, Shippou y Kanna parecían casi dormidas sobre las rodillas de su alfa, lo que habría hecho una imagen bastante linda, si no fuera por las copas vacías no demasiado lejos. "Realmente espero que Jinenji se mantenga a infusiones en lugar de sake ... "ella oró antes de tragar el alcohol

Efectivamente, tan pronto como se bebió el alcohol, el paquete se sintió arrojado en la oscuridad, observando a Sango desde lejos.  
Neko y tajiya estamos de pie en el vacío, frente a un tesoro de youkai.  
Pero, se dio cuenta Sango mientras permanecía en su lugar, observando al youkai frente a ella, mientras se sentían enojados, ninguno de ellos hizo un movimiento para atacar.

"¿Eres ... Hiraikotsu?" finalmente ella preguntó  
"Nosotros somos". Una voz entre los incontables confirmó:  
"¿No hemos peleado lado a lado todo este tiempo?" otra voz hizo eco  
"¿Y sin embargo, estás listo para tirarnos?" otro protestó "¡Sumergiéndonos en veneno, mirando como nos desintegramos!"  
"¡No soy!" Sango protestó "¡Por eso estoy aquí!"  
"¡Sin embargo, eres tú quien nos permitió ser así!"  
"Porque quiero que seamos más fuertes juntos".

La tranquila afirmación provocó una ola de protestas violentas, el youkai parecía listo para atacar. "¿Estás diciendo que somos débiles?"  
La tajiya no se dejó llevar por la actitud del youkai, sino que dijo fríamente: "¿Ahora mismo? Sí. Eres débil". ante esa declaración, comenzaron a apresurarse en ataque, antes de detenerse en su camino mientras ella continuaba "Y yo también. Puedo fortalecerme más juntos, pero así ..." una sonrisa "Podemos fortalecernos juntos".  
"¿Por qué?" la pregunta susurrada hizo eco en la oscuridad

Innumerables respuestas pasaron por la mente de Sango: ¿por venganza contra Naraku? Porque no quería soltar el arma que su padre le había regalado hacía tanto tiempo, ¿su último recuerdo de él? ¿Porque ella era una tajiya, y tajiya luchó contra youkai?  
Una sonrisa.  
"Para el paquete".

Y de repente, la oscuridad estaba retrocediendo, los innumerables youkai regresando a los huesos, una última voz haciendo eco.  
"Tu resolución ha sido recibida, Sango el tajiya, miembro del paquete de la Casa de la Luna".  
"Luchemos juntos, y seamos más fuertes otra vez".

 **[Desafío LV100 completo!** **  
** **Recompensa:** \+ 50XP, Hiraikotsu se actualiza]  
[lock-weapon **Hiraikotsu** (tajiya boomerang, LV100: +300 Damage,) evoluciona a arma de nivelación Hiraikotsu (LV1: +10 de daño, +3 de fuerza, +2 de daño de relámpago, +1 de mejora) Espacio)]  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡Hiraikotsu ahora es el nivel 101!  
 _+210 daños, +33 de fuerza, +22 de daño de rayos, + 2 de mejora de espacio]_  
 **[** Actualización de **mejora Hiraikotsu** :  
 **una resolución testigo** _(facultado, LV100)_ **:** +100 daños de veneno por segundo, dura 50 segundos  
 _(espacio vacío)_  
 _(espacio vacío)_  
Actualmente tienes 3 **Piedras sin usar :**  
 **Gokurachu-chou Crystallized Feather** _(normal, LV100)_ **:** +10 daños por aire **Veneno**  
 **solidificado** _(sintonizado, LV100)_ **:** +20 por daño de veneno por segundo, dura 10 segundos **Joya de suerte de dragón** _(normal, LV100)_ **:** +50 a daño crítico] 

Mientras salía del sake, Sango estaba sonriendo, toda la tensión desaparecía de ella como si hubiera estado en una pelea más que simplemente hablando. La situación frente a la voluntad personificada de Hiraikotsu había sido bastante intensa y ahora que había terminado, se sentía agotada.

¤.¤.¤

Ryoichi y su grupo de inadaptados, como los había llamado cariñosamente, todavía estaban creciendo, y como tal, una parada en un pueblo humano había sido justificada, aunque solo fuera para comprar algunas prendas para su última incorporación al grupo.  
Como era un día bastante soleado, algo que los kitsune sabían que no duraría mucho más, optó por dejar a los niños vagar en un campo cercano, cada uno de los más viejos a cargo de varios de los más jóvenes, en un sistema que afortunadamente me estaba acostumbrando.

Con lo numerosos que estaban creciendo, se sintió bastante agradecido por la organización que había aprendido una vida anterior, atascada en una guerra de guerrillas. ¿Quién sabía que cuidar de decenas de niños y animales era tan difícil como organizar un regimiento militar?  
Los humanos habían mirado, primero con miedo a la invasión de Youkai, luego con incredulidad cuando se dieron cuenta de que la mayoría de ellos eran niños, y finalmente, cuando comprendieron que los que estaban a cargo solo querían comerciar, se encogieron de hombros y se pusieron manos a la obra.  
El dinero y los bienes comerciados aún eran buenos para tomar, incluso cuando provenían de youkai, después de todo.

Mientras daba algunos toques a los viajes de cacería en los que se llevaba a los niños y obtenía la ropa que tan desesperadamente necesitaban, el kitsune conversaba amistosamente con las personas que lo rodeaban, logrando que los aldeanos se relajaran y casi olvidaran que era un youkai.  
Se detuvo frente a un puesto, echó un vistazo al vendedor y luego señaló un adorno "¿Cuánto por esto?"  
Shinobu, que lo había estado siguiendo como una sombra, como era habitual hoy en día, miró el artículo, preguntándose "¿Qué quieres con joyas y pelucas femeninas?" una mirada recelosa no me dice que esos rumores sobre kitsune siendo idiotas promiscuos son ciertos después de todo? "  
"Por un lado," protestó Ryoichi "Kitsune no es promiscuo, solo amamos cosas bellas. ¡Y por otro, estas son para mis pequeñas hermanas gemelas! Y estoy felizmente involucrado con el más hermoso y peligroso hime ookami en existencia , ¡gracias!"

"¿Estas comprometido?"  
El zorro se echó a reír "Bueno, si hubiera olvidado que los gatos no dependen de su sentido del olfato como el canino, ¡estás haciendo un buen trabajo de recordarme!" bromeó, antes de agregar, más serio "Pero el youki de nuestra marca de compromiso deberías haber sentido, tendremos que subir un poco tu entrenamiento ..." y con eso, él había vuelto a intercambiar con el comerciante desconcertado

Cuando la tarde tocaba a su fin y los niños se acercaban a su grupo de líderes por grupo, el zorro no pudo evitar reír. "¡Estoy bastante seguro de que hay uno más esta mañana!"  
"Este es Satsuki-chan", respondió un antiguo aldeano que había estado hablando con él en lugar de los niños "su hermano fue reclutado para la guerra por un señor hace unos años ..."  
"Y nunca regresó". el zorro suspiró "Las historias terminan igual en todos lados ¿no?"  
"Parece que lo hacen". el humano estuvo de acuerdo, con los ojos oscuros mientras observaba a todos los youkai que lo rodeaban -todos los niños sin padres a la vista- con un suspiro explicó: "Ella no quiere admitir que su hermano no va a regresar, por lo que está viviendo sola en su cabaña, robando lo que puede ...

"Aceptar sería admitir que no regresará". Ryoichi entendió con bastante facilidad  
"lo sabía". la niña, que hasta ahora había estado medio escondida detrás de Kenshin e Isamu, finalmente admitió "Pero no quería que fuera verdad".

"Había muchachos golpeándola, así que los hicimos correr". Isamu afirmó con orgullo  
"¿No eras demasiado rudo?" el zorro revisó "Recuerda ..."  
"Los humanos no sanan tan rápido como nosotros, así que no jugamos tan mal con ellos". Isamu recitó obedientemente - el kuro inu más joven había sido uno de los que más había luchado con el uso de la fuerza apropiada cuando jugaba con youkai o humanos

"¡Hicieron que los malos me dejaran en paz!" Satsuki confirmó "Y entonces les conté sobre mi tesoro ..." ante eso su sonrisa cayó un poco "Pensé que era un fragmento de Shikon, y que si rezaba lo suficiente, mi hermano volvería".  
Lo que ella sostuvo fue una simple pieza de cristal.  
"Pero luego me dijeron que no, y que si hubiera sido malo, Youkai habría venido a tomarlo, porque no es verdad que responda deseos".

"Tenían razón". sus ojos vagaron entre los jóvenes youkai jugando amistosamente "Algunos de ellos quedaron huérfanos debido a los conflictos territoriales habituales, pero la mayoría de ellos perdieron a sus padres a causa de esta joya maldita de una manera u otra. Está haciendo que muchos youkai se vuelvan locos y se vayan. los otros a sufrir las consecuencias ... "  
" Eso es lo que dijeron ". la niña humana asintió "Bien ... ¡las palabras de Kenshin-kun fueron menos complicadas!" exclamó con un puchero "Pero él dijo lo mismo. Que algunos youkai enloquecieron, y así es como murieron sus padres". sus ojos se movieron rápidamente alrededor de los niños a su alrededor "Que ninguno de ellos tenía familia tampoco, al igual que yo ..."

El aldeano y el kitsune compartieron una mirada, de alguna manera, ambos adivinaron lo que vendría después.  
"Dijeron que los llevaría a un nuevo hogar, pero que todavía podrán verse ..." un gran aliento "¿Puedo ir también?"

Doblándose para estar a la altura de la niña, Ryoichi comprobó "¿Te dijeron que vamos a un lugar muy diferente?"  
Un movimiento de cabeza.  
"Y que si vas, nunca volverás?"  
Otro asentimiento.  
"Todavía hay personas que pueden cuidarte aquí, ¿estás seguro de que quieres venir?"  
Tercer asentimiento, bastante resuelto.

¤.¤.¤

Suspirando en la derrota, Ryoichi sonrió "Bueno, entonces supongo que no hay ningún problema real con tener uno más con nosotros ..."  
Con una gran sonrisa, Satsuki se arrojó al kitune en un abrazo de agradecimiento, antes de correr con sus dos nuevos amigos a reúne las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban.  
"¿Estará bien?" el aldeano comprobó:  
"Bueno, estaba buscando a huérfanos de youkai y hanyou porque sabía que los humanos encontrarían personas para cuidarlos más fácilmente, pero no puede doler". encogimiento de hombros "Mi país tiene la suerte de que no nos importan las especies de las personas, por lo que encontrarle una familia no será demasiado difícil. Tendré que tener más cuidado con el cansancio, el hambre y el frío ..." se comentó a sí mismo

Shinobu, que había seguido la discusión en silencio dijo: "Estaremos bien, pero realmente me pregunto cuánto seremos en el momento en que lleguemos a tu país, idiota zorro. Realmente estás recogiendo cualquier cosa linda con Ojos muy abiertos, ¿verdad?  
"¡No lo soy! ¡O mejor dicho, sí lo soy, pero eso es exactamente lo que me enviaron a hacer!"  
El aldeano asintió para sí mismo - youkai y hanyou que sean, había visto suficiente amabilidad y cuidado en esos dos ojos para dejar que Satsuki se fuera con ellos sin preocuparse.  
Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la habían visto sonreír así ...

En cuanto a Kurama, que se había mantenido alejado de la aldea, quejándose de los aromas y la falta de riquezas, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.  
"¿Incluso estás tomando humanos ahora?" él protestó "Te arrepentirás eventualmente", prometió "¡el mundo es mucho menos amable de lo que pareces entender!"  
"Es precisamente porque entiendo cuán injusto es el mundo que soy amable". el kitsune se contradice ligeramente, sabía que el youko no lo entendería, pero al menos trataría de explicar su razonamiento

"No puedo soportarlo más", dijo Youko, suspiró "eres interesante, y los palos son divertidos ... Pero todos esos mocosos, y ese hábito molesto de ayudar a las personas sobre la marcha ... Ni siquiera es rentable ! "  
Cuando el youko se alejaba, Shinobu miró a su alfa en todo menos en su nombre, preguntándose: "¿Ni siquiera trataste de hacer que se quedara?"  
"Sabía que se iría un día u otro". encogiéndose de hombros "No está listo para ver el mundo como yo, pero espero que nos volvamos a ver una vez que haya madurado un poco ..." añadió con una sonrisa aguda "Después de todo, como dijo, ¡los palos eran bonitos! "

el hanyou yama-neko puso los ojos en blanco ante las travesuras del zorro y se fue a buscar la nueva adición, explicando rápidamente a la chica su programa diario, dándose cuenta de que había tenido que adaptar algunas de las lecciones una vez más, ya que solo sabía lo básico básico de leer un escrito, y no tenía ningún uso para el entrenamiento de youki ...  
Y con eso los inadaptados estaban en camino de nuevo.

Fueron unos días más tarde cuando Shinobu finalmente le preguntó algo por lo que se había estado preguntando por un tiempo: algo que los niños más pequeños usaron 'magia kitsune' sin pensarlo dos veces, pero él lo sabía mejor.  
"Entonces ... tienes todo tipo de poderes extraños".

Ryoichi levantó una ceja pero dejó que el gato siguiera divirtiéndose, demasiado divertido por la situación. Sabiendo cuán obstinado era su pequeño seguidor, había sido cuestión de tiempo antes de comenzar a hacer preguntas.  
"Haces que las cosas aparezcan y desaparezcan, te he visto mirar fijamente al espacio una risa como si estuvieras escuchando algo gracioso, y estoy bastante seguro de que te has desaparecido unas pocas veces ..."  
"¿Y qué piensas? ? "  
"¡No lo sé!" el gato admitió, claramente molesto por la admisión "¡Pero estoy seguro de que todo se une de una forma u otra!"

"Tienes razón", el zorro asintió con la cabeza "Tengo la capacidad que se une a todo esto". una sonrisa "Tengo esta cosa llamada **Inventario** donde puedo almacenar cosas", demostró al sacar una de las pieles de repuesto que tenía para el invierno "Tengo acceso a un Mapa que muestra un punto de interés a nuestro alrededor, y Puedo gastar y recibir cartas con este poder al instante, entre otras cosas ".  
"Lo que significa ... ¿Hay otras personas con ese poder entonces?" el gato inteligente entendió rápidamente "¿Es algo de tu misterioso hogar?"

"No es una mala suposición", reflexionó el zorro "pero no, es algo con lo que nací mi novio". Al ver las orejas puntiagudas bajar por la decepción, continuó "un poder que podemos compartir parcialmente con nuestros compañeros de caza ... y aún más completamente con nuestro paquete".  
Y las orejas volvieron a levantarse, tomando esto como toda la autorización necesaria, pronto se envió una invitación a la fiesta de caza, y el yama-neko con los ojos abiertos se familiarizó pronto con la versión más ligera de **Juego** del **Caos .**

Y en la mente de Ryoichi, había poca o ninguna duda de que el pequeño dúo de cazadores evolucionaría en un paquete tan pronto como hubiesen reunido suficiente XP para eso. Incluso estaba deseando estar atrapado con el hanyou mandón como beta ...


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XV. Octubre de 1996 Musou**

La manada de Shadow había estado viajando a paso lento hacia Edo, manteniendo la oreja hacia el suelo por cualquier susurro sobre la joya, o el olor más pequeño del aroma de Naraku, deteniéndose para ayudar a la gente y limpiar el rebelde youkai e incluso cuando era necesario persistentes bandidos humanos - cuando todos los sentidos youkai de la manada de repente captaron el olor familiar que habían estado buscando, ahora bastante claro.  
Con eso, cambiaron su camino hacia la región donde ahora podrían decirle a Naraku o uno de sus engendros debe estar escondido.

Aún así, el momento no podría haber sido peor, ya que la luna nueva se estaba acercando una vez más ...  
La manada se estableció en una cabaña abandonada del bosque por la noche, todos sabían que no pasarían una buena noche: los sentidos del youkai en alerta por el olor de su enemigo, el resto de la manada estaba igual de inquieto por el mismo conocimiento, e InuYasha aún más inquieto ya que se sentía tan débil cuando era humano.  
Permitiendo que el hanyou meditara en la parte posterior de la cabaña, Miroku estaba a punto de levantar algunas salas durante la noche cuando la cabeza de Tsukiko se volvió hacia la puerta.

"Hay lobos entrantes", anunció Shippou pronto "pero ..."  
"Reconozco el aroma de Ginta y Hakkaku, pero Kouga no está con ellos". el alfa se completó preocupado - con Naraku oliendo a su alrededor, estaba segura de que no podía significar nada bueno.  
Efectivamente, el paquete de Tsume pronto irrumpió, visiblemente agotado pero rápidamente exclamó "Estábamos siguiendo el olor de Naraku, y habíamos encontrado al shiro, pero había una barrera ... "explicó Ginta  
" Pero mientras intentábamos romperla, llegó la que describes como Kagura, con un ejército de esqueletos animados ... "Hakkaku continuó" Kouga fue atrapado tan rápido que no pudimos " ¡Haz algo! "

"¡Ella creó una especie de vórtice con los huesos, y Kouga está atrapada dentro!"  
La manada compartió miradas, antes de que Sango avanzara resueltamente "Vamos, entonces".  
Kagome asintió, seguida por Tsukiko, quien se giró hacia Miroku "¿Te quedarás y mantendrás las barreras?"  
El houshi comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, pero fue interrumpido por InuYasha al salir a pesar de parecer humano: "Yo también iré".

Los ojos de Ginta y Hakkaku se ensancharon, ya que recordaron que la versión beta era de hecho un hanyou, y su respeto por él se elevó al mismo tiempo que se había atrevido a mostrarles así, y estaba listo para ayudar a salvar su alfa. .  
Incluso si como paquete de hermanos no traicionarían la confianza del hanyou, seguía siendo un gesto revelador.  
"Sé razonable, oji-san", suspiró el lobo "La mochila de Tsume es una cosa ... Pero si Naraku te viera así ..."

La versión beta frunció el ceño, sabiendo que su sobrina tenía razón, pero no le gustaba, sin embargo.  
"Iré en tu lugar, Inu-nii".  
El hanyou se sobresaltó ante la afirmación, y sus ojos pasaron de la pequeña mano pálida en su brazo hacia el joven youkai que lo miraba fijamente: un indicio de miedo todavía presente, pero con la suficiente confianza para mantenerse de pie.  
"¿Kanna?" Shippou protestó desde su lugar, sorprendido por la afirmación bastante inesperada

"Quiero que Kagura me vea". la sombra youkai afirmó firmemente "Quiero que vea que estoy mejor y libre de Naraku". ella afirmó "Quiero que siga esperando, y encuentre su camino lejos de él ..." añadió casi en un susurro.  
Y, de repente, recordaron: por más joven que pueda parecer y ser, Kanna aún era la mayor de los desafortunados hijos de Naraku. , y eso claramente, todavía veía el espíritu del viento como su hermana pequeña ...

"Bien entonces," sonrió Tsukiko, volteándose hacia los dos lobos exhaustos. "Quédate aquí y mejor, ¡las mujeres tenemos trabajo que hacer!" Bromeó  
Esta vez, InuYasha asintió a regañadientes, y volvió al fuego de cocina, colocando cuencos para el cansado youkai que parecía como si se moviera del lugar donde habían caído al suelo para acercarse al fuego, sería un esfuerzo imposible.

 **[Búsqueda secundaria! Es un mundo de hombres ...** **  
** **Objetivo:**  
 **recompensa** Kouga de rescate **:** \+ 50XP por objetivo, +1 Piedra de mejora al finalizar]

"Pensé que protestarías más". Miroku admitió mientras quemaba su reiki, y las protecciones pronto se levantaron alrededor de la cabaña.  
"No son criaturas débiles que necesitan protección". la versión beta admitió a regañadientes "e incluso la pequeña Kanna estaba lista para pararse sobre sus pies".

Las cuatro mujeres siguieron a los lobos rápidamente, pronto se encontraron con un gran vórtice de esqueletos y viento - Kagura debe haber mejorado con sus habilidades, pronto se dieron cuenta, como antes no había podido usar su danza de cadáveres y la manipulación del viento en al mismo tiempo.  
Mientras que el lobo aún se mantenía dentro del vórtice, se estaba cansando, aplastar los huesos era bueno y todo, pero los esqueletos también tenían espadas, lo que le impedía salir corriendo del ataque.

Aun así, Kouga no era estúpido, y mientras se defendía de sus implacables asaltantes, había estado evaluando la situación, llegando finalmente a la conclusión justo cuando la manada de Shadow llegaba al lugar, que solo había una salida ...  
" ¡Arriba!"  
El salto fue bastante impresionante, pero Kagura no se dejó sorprender por mucho tiempo, tomando represalias enviando a su ejército no muerto detrás de él - la situación podría haber sido pegajosa para el lobo, atrapada en medio del aire entre una horda de esqueletos y un usuario del viento, si la niña no había elegido ese momento para atacar.

El recientemente mejorado Hiraikotsu de Sango se arremolinaba a través del enjambre de huesos, el poderoso veneno que ahora corría a través de él los devoraba mientras el débil rayo de luz envolvía el resto lo suficiente como para hacerlos perseguir.  
Kanna aún puede ser una principiante con sus habilidades: sabía lo suficiente como para agarrar su arco y purificar el ataque del viento que llegaba al lobo lo suficiente como para rozarlo en vez de hacerlo pedazos, aún no al nivel de poder de Kagome donde el ataque han sido completamente anulados

Kagome fue la que saltó hacia Kagura, desde la espalda de Padfoot, la nanigata ya tarareaba con poder, mientras que Tsukiko saltó y agarró a su compañero alfa, cortando su caída antes de que se volviera demasiado peligrosa.  
Después de que su primer ataque empujó al usuario del viento hacia atrás, Kagome simplemente se mantuvo frente a ella, con el arma todavía lista, pero sin ver la necesidad de atacar en este momento.

 **[¡Meta completa!** \+ Actualización de  
 **objetivo de** 50XP **:** Tratar con Kagura]

Debido a que Kagura, viendo que Kagome era la que estaba atacando, pronto encontró al que había disparado la flecha que salvó a Kouga de graves heridas, y por sus grandes ojos y su mentón floja, ella no había esperado ver a Kanna.  
La desconcertada youkai miró a su alrededor, deteniéndose en Tsukiko, recordando el poder aterrador que había huido desde el día en que había perdido a la niña, y de repente se dio cuenta de que "Tú ... No la mataste ...  
" Yo fui salvo ". Kanna fue el único en responder

Kagura comenzó a reírse, una nota de esperanza y locura en el borde de su voz "Pensé que definitivamente estabas muerto, pero que tal vez era mejor para ti, con lo vacío que ese bastardo te había hecho ..." el demonio del viento miró a Tsukiko "Le dije que eras tú quien despachó a Kanna, pero no parecía interesado en ti ..."  
"Debido a que está tan obsesionado por InuYasha y Kagome, no ve la imagen completa". Kanna confirmó fácilmente  
"Ellos van a morir, ¿no?" no había duda de la esperanza en la voz del espíritu esta vez

Incluso Kouga de repente podía entender mejor lo que su compañero alfa había dicho después de la matanza de sus compañeros de la tribu de lobos, porque la chica frente a él estaba haciendo el movimiento solo para aferrarse a la vida, y parecía tan desesperada por la libertad que había dejado su guardia completamente abajo en frente de los enemigos reconocidos ...  
Después de todo, si el paquete youkai canino era una de las cosas más importantes, los espíritus elementales eran conocidos por ser seres salvajes que revelaban su individualidad y control sobre su elemento, su misma naturaleza. Enjaulando el viento? Sí, el lobo se dio cuenta una vez más - Naraku realmente era un cruel bastardo, Tsukiko había tenido razón una vez más.

El espíritu del viento puede enloquecer con su necesidad de libertad; no significaba que fuera estúpida, como lo demostró el hecho de que todavía estaba viva a pesar de ser la más débil de los niños que Naraku había dejado salir.  
"Todavía tengo que pelear contigo". anunció la mochila al ver los zumbidos de los insectos que su amo prefería no demasiado lejos  
"Todavía tiene el corazón". Kagome asintió, recordando lo que su amigo de la infancia había revelado durante su primer encuentro

La ampliación de los ojos del youkai del viento era la confirmación suficiente.  
El siguiente ataque que se cruzó en su camino, evitado fácilmente por la manada, no tuvo ninguna intención de matar en absoluto, entonces, Tsukiko aflojó sus poderes por un instante, lamiendo el suelo a su alrededor antes de atacar al saimushou implacablemente.  
Sabiendo que la molesta desaparición de los insectos sería rápidamente señalada, y enviado el refuerzo, corrió hacia el youkai indefenso, el fuego envolviendo a los dos.

"Hay formas de vivir sin corazón". ella afirmó rápidamente "Uno necesitaría que ataras tu vida a otro, el otro para prometerse a ti mismo para seguir la voluntad de un dios". Al ver a los insectos que ya zumbaban en su camino de regreso, agregó: "Trata de descubrir más por tu cuenta, si logras perder a tus pequeños seguidores, responderé a tus preguntas".  
Con eso, las llamas a su alrededor se encendieron de una manera aparentemente violenta, empujando a Kagura hacia atrás mientras las cuatro mujeres arrastraban a Kouga fuera con ellas.

[ **Búsqueda completa!**  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 50XP, Piedra de mejora +1 a ser elegida]

"Le estás dando una salida". Kanna afirmó en lugar de preguntar mientras seguían hacia la cabaña donde el resto de su paquete era "Gracias".  
"Si ella lo toma es su elección". la joven diosa le recordó al espíritu sombrío  
"Yo sé". ella confirmó "Pero al menos ahora tiene una opción".

¤.¤.¤

"¿Estás bien, Kouga-san?" Kagome se preguntó, recordando que encadenado a Naraku o no, todavía le había causado al lobo una gran pena:  
"Estoy enojado". el lobo admitió "era más fácil estar enojado con ella antes, pero ahora que la he visto así ..." encogiéndose de hombros indefensa "guardar rencor contra ella sería tan estúpido como guardar rencor contra un lobo perseguido. Por supuesto, el lobo atacará si intentas matarlo. Por supuesto que atacaría para asegurar su supervivencia ... ¡Maldito Naraku! terminó con un grito frustrado pero impotente  
"Maldito Naraku". Kanna asintió solemnemente a su lado, haciendo que el lobo sonriera

Los dos se habían preguntado acerca de quedarse a buscar el shiro de Naraku, pero el olor que había estado goteando durante la noche, guiándolos hasta aquí, ya no estaba, y los escudos usuales que el hanyou solía esconderse, haciéndolo imposible incluso encontrar el lugar donde habían luchado contra Kagura.  
"Aún así", fue Miroku quien señaló cuando tomaron el camino de nuevo "es un poco extraño, ¿no? Usualmente solo buscamos a Naraku cuando quiere ser encontrado".

"Esta vez, no hubo ningún gran plan ni nada de eso". InuYasha asintió, viendo justo donde el houshi se estaba yendo con bastante facilidad "Como si se hubiera debilitado por un día ..."  
"¿Crees que fue el día en que perdió sus poderes?" Shippou entendió "Que sería el mismo día que InuYasha sería una suerte extraña ..."  
"No estemos tan seguros de nuestra teoría en este momento". Kagome fue quien advirtió "Después de todo, nada de eso sucedió durante la luna nueva anterior ..."  
"Es cierto", Sango asintió con la cabeza "aún así, es algo a tener en cuenta".

"¿A dónde vas ahora que el olor de Naraku se ha ido una vez más?" preguntó la miko, ya que por el momento los dos paquetes parecían dirigirse de la misma manera  
"Mis garras ya no son suficientes". Admitió Kouga, claramente no le gustaba la admisión: la tribu de lobos youkai tendía a evitar depender de algo más que ellos mismos después de todo. "Así que vamos al Santuario".  
Los ojos de Ginta y Hakkaku se ensancharon ante eso, el beta preguntando vacilante "¿Quieres decir ... que vamos al cementerio Wolf?"

Un gesto decisivo: los otros dos tragaron saliva.  
"¡Vamos, nuestros antepasados no nos van a golpear sin razón!" el alfa protestó ante el miedo claramente visible en sus dos compañeros de manada  
"Entonces, ¿por qué ir a este Santuario?" Miroku fue quien se lo preguntó, la curiosidad erudita se hizo evidente en su voz.  
"Hay un arma bendecida por los lobos del pasado que está escondida en el centro del cementerio, por lo que he oído".  
"¡Es un cuento infantil!"  
"¡Bueno, estoy revisando esta historia de todos modos!"

"¿Y no deberías dirigirte Est si es el cementerio de tu antepasado?" Kagome se preguntó "Quiero decir que la mayoría de las tribus son de allí, ¿no?"  
"La mayoría, pero no todas". Kouga corrigió "El Santuario está en terreno neutral, no muy lejos de la zona Nikko youkai".  
"Uh, ahí es donde Totosai-jii-san tenía su taller, ¿no es así?" Shippou se dio cuenta

"Es." Tsukiko confirmó que "esta región es vista como un terreno neutral entre las cuatro Tierras de los Señores Cardenales, por lo que se establecieron bastantes terrenos sagrados a lo largo de los siglos. Por eso, incluso cuando las cuatro Tierras seguían en guerra con cada uno otros, la región siempre se mantuvo pacífica y protegida ".  
"¿Entonces en nuestra era?" Kagome se preguntó  
"Es el lugar donde se celebran todas las reuniones entre los cuatro Señores, muy protegido por su valor histórico, y tiene uno de los mayores mercados de youkai en toda Asia". Tsukiko explicó con una sonrisa  
"Wow. No me había dado cuenta de que el lugar era tan importante cuando estuvimos allí ..." susurró la miko con asombro.

El Santuario permitía la entrada solo para la tribu de lobos, había explicado Kouga, pero nada les prohibía viajar juntos al lugar, ya que no tenían una dirección real en mente, por lo que los dos compañeros viajaron juntos, usando la tarde para entrenar e introducir Ginta y Hakkaku ante la maravilla de la fiesta de caza del Juego del Caos.  
Los dos lobos, que ya se habían fortalecido con el método de entrenamiento de su alfa, que había sido claramente influenciado por Tsukiko, mejoraron a pasos agigantados durante los pocos días de viaje.

Cuando las dos manadas se separaron en la entrada del Santuario, Tsukiko se demoró mientras su manada se acomodaba para esperar a que volvieran sus amigos.  
El aura de su alfa, notaron, parecía más poderosa cuanto más se acercaban al lugar, así que no se sorprendieron mucho cuando, con los ojos verdes, anunció: "Me dirijo, hay gente que quiere conversar conmigo". "  
"¡Diviértete, alfa-chan!" Kanna la despidió, el resto de la manada se hizo eco del sentimiento de una forma u otra

"Solo ese mocoso podría hablar sobre hablarle a los muertos tan casualmente ..." InuYasha suspiró con desesperación, sin preocuparse por la chica en lo más mínimo. Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, era que ningún alma muerta podía hacer nada. para ella  
En cuanto a ese mocoso, ella sonrió al entrar en el santuario, las almas de la guerrera muerta dando la bienvenida a su alrededor, un susurro de "Seishi-hime ..." haciendo eco en el silencio

Podía sentir a Kouga y su manada no demasiado lejos, pero en este lugar bendecido por los muertos, ocultándose de ellos no era más que un pensamiento.  
Cuanto más entras en el lugar, más poderosos son los lobos, con armaduras ornamentadas y armas hechas para matar en lugar de parecer bellas, y el joven lobo, resueltamente, se dirigía hacia el corazón del Santuario, despertando pronto al guardián del arma que él Había venido a la esperanza obtenida.  
Mientras Ginta y Hakkaku reaccionaban con miedo ante el gran lobo de tres cabezas que parecía hecho de rocas y fuego, los ojos de Tsukiko se ensancharon por una razón muy diferente ...

"¡Muy lindo!"  
"Bueno, supongo que es justo que una diosa de la muerte le guste una bestia del infierno". se giró hacia el espíritu que se manifestaba a su lado: cabello largo y oscuro atado simplemente en la parte posterior, y luminosos ojos plateados, marca alfa en la mejilla pero, lo que era más importante, un símbolo familiar en su frente  
"Un ookami, ¿eh?" ella no estaba demasiado sorprendida  
"De hecho". el guerrero alto sonrió divertido. "Aunque ha sido olvidado a través de las edades, nuestra tribu de lobos originalmente era descendiente de hanyou y se fue con sus hermanos youkai".  
"¿Tus niños?"

El ookami asintió con orgullo "Han cambiado con el año, pero aún aguantan".  
"Y todos ustedes los vigilan".  
"Nuestras almas han desaparecido hace mucho tiempo ..."  
"Pero tu voluntad persistirá". el hime entendió con bastante facilidad, después de todo, vinculada a la muerte como ella, no era la primera vez que se encontraba con espíritus en los reinos mortales

Algunas eran almas atrapadas allí, y tenían que ser purificadas o destruidas antes de que pudieran causar daño, pero otras eran ecos, justo como el espíritu aquí era, alma que había continuado, pero en lugar de dejar que sus recuerdos fueran borrados durante la reencarnación, eligieron para dejarlos atrás en el reino de los mortales.  
Esto no fue un camino fácil de lograr, ya que ese alma perdió bastante poder en el proceso, lo que para todos los youkai a su alrededor probablemente significó que habían sido devueltos como humanos cuando reencarnaron - y solo fue logrado por aquellos que posee una poderosa fuerza de voluntad.

"¿Me prestarás tus poderes Seishi-hime?" el espíritu del ookami preguntó mientras presenciaban la lucha que se desarrollaba debajo de ellos  
"Sabes que no puedes interferir demasiado con los vivos". la diosa le recordó  
"Lo sé". una sonrisa salvaje "Pero no intento liberar libremente el poder. Eso, él tendrá que trabajar por sí mismo ..."  
En sus ojos, ella leyó lo que él quería, y con una sonrisa propia, dejó que el poderes divinos se reúnen alrededor de ella ...

Mientras tanto, Kouga y su manada estaban peleando, ambos eran mucho más fuertes que antes pero aún no estaban al nivel de Kouga, mientras que el alfa se las había arreglado para moverse tan rápido que el guardián de piedra había sido tomado por sorpresa, su poderoso cuerpo dividido en partes.  
"Él ya es poderoso, para alguien tan joven". comentó el ookami, la levedad en su tono de voz negada por la mirada intensa en sus ojos.  
El joven alfa casi había logrado agarrar la garra metálica que se cernía sobre su guardián cuando se dio cuenta con el rabillo del ojo de que la piedra descartada era parte de él. d pensó muerto había revivido en su lugar y estaba a punto de quemar su paquete a cenizas ...

La frustración en el sí del joven lobo era evidente, pero después de una mirada anhelante hacia el arma brillante, dio media vuelta, con las garras destrozando al guardián una vez más.  
"¿Así que elegiste a tu compañero sobre el Goraishi de tus antepasados?"  
"¿Qué clase de alfa sería si abandonara mi mochila simplemente por un arma?" Kouga se mordió acaloradamente

"¿Incluso si eso significa que el Goraishi está fuera de tu alcance para siempre?" preguntó el lobo de tres cabezas. Kouga hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que el youkai estaba una vez más completo, y lo peor de todo, que de hecho el arma detrás de él había desaparecido de hecho  
"Bah". se encogió de hombros "¿Cuál sería el uso de un arma obtenida sacrificando mi propio paquete?" bufó "Soy Kouga de la tribu oriental, alfa del Pack Tsume, y ¿de qué sirve un alfa sin su paquete?"

"Ah, no solo fuerte", sonrió el ookami "pero también comprendió las Leyes de la manada". agregó bajo aprobación.  
Debajo de ellos, el joven alfa se quedó frente a su mochila cuando se desencadenó el siguiente ataque, con las garras preparadas, y nadie estaba más sorprendido que él cuando sus garras, las metálicas, aparecieron, y el desesperado intento de en cambio, el ataque hacia él resultó tan poderoso como Kaze no Kizu de InuYasha, un relámpago crepitaba a lo largo de cada garra y desgarraba al guardián.  
Un asombrado Kouga miró como el arma desaparecía tan pronto como él se deslizaba fuera de su posición de combate.

"Has obtenido la aprobación de tus antepasados, joven alfa". dijo el ookami, el espíritu saltando elegantemente del lugar donde había estado charlando con Tsukiko al suelo donde el lobo de tres cabezas acababa de ser destruido.  
Tras él, Tsukiko lo siguió, haciendo que los lobos se abrieran de asombro y luego se ablandaran al darse cuenta de que Por supuesto, el hime podía entrar en un cementerio, después de todo habían sido testigos de sus poderes en su guarida, cuando había dado una nueva vida a uno de los cachorros moribundos.

"Aw ..." dijo la diosa, quejándose de la gran capa de polvo que había creado el último ataque, antes de encontrar finalmente lo que estaba buscando. "¡Pobrecito, está cansado!"  
Kouga casi se planta cuando se dio cuenta de que el ookami hime tenía un cachorro en sus brazos.  
Una piedra, cachorro de tres cabezas.  
"Él volverá a crecer en unos meses", el espíritu ookami tranquilizó a la diosa, claramente entretenida por su reacción "después de todo, sería una molestia si tuviéramos que reemplazar a nuestro protector cada vez que alguien viniera a buscar nuestra aprobación ... "

"¿Quién eres tú?" Kouga se preguntó, después de todo, no había esperado un ookami en el lugar sagrado de la tribu de lobos, pero estaba claro que el youkai había estado aquí durante un tiempo joven.  
"Soy YamaInu". dijo el ookami, alegría en sus ojos ante la sorpresa clara en el comportamiento del joven lobo "Y sí, esas garras eran originalmente mías".  
La manada de Tsume inmediatamente se inclinó ante la revelación, balbuceando "Tú ... las leyendas dicen ... tú eres nuestro primer antepasado, ¿no?"  
"No sé sobre primero, yo también tenía padres ¿sabes?" el ookami se rió "Pero fui yo quien creó las tribus". él confirmó más sobriamente

"Pero ... ¿cómo eres un ookami?" Hakkaku preguntó tímidamente "Quiero decir ..."  
"Nací un daiyoukai". el espíritu asintió con la cabeza en señal de confirmación "Y tuve tres compañeros en mi vida".  
La afirmación se encontró con sorpresa, hasta que Tsukiko señaló "Bueno ... compañeros de ookami de por vida, como la mayoría de los daiyoukai, pero nunca se dijo nada sobre la monogamia ..."

"Mi primer oficial era ookami como yo", explicó el espíritu "y de sus descendientes, la línea de Fang ha prosperado desde entonces". Los ojos de Kouga se agrandaron: la Casa de Colmillo había ostentado el título de Cardenal Oriental durante milenios después de todo. "Pero mis otras dos compañeras eran una niña humana, que fue rechazada por miedo a sus poderes y a un ookami hanyou". una sonrisa "Y estas dos mujeres me dieron los hijos que eventualmente llevaron a tus tribus".  
"Pero ... no tenemos días humanos como hanyou ..." Ginta susurró  
" Solías hacerlo, pero la sangre humana se diluyó con el tiempo. Lo que todavía tienes es la forma casi humana, solo daiyoukai y su hanyou usualmente tener."

Kouga asintió con la cabeza, y luego le preguntó, bastante respetuosamente por él "Aún ... mientras que es interesante ... ¿por qué salir ahora? De nuestras leyendas, creo que no apareces para cualquiera, ¿verdad?"  
El ookami asintió en señal de aprobación, y explicó: "Tan pronto como entraste en este santuario con la intención de tomar el Goraishi, todos nosotros, los antepasados, hemos probado tu resolución y dignidad". una sonrisa "Y gracias a este Seishi-hime que nos presta sus poderes, también he sido testigo de tu vida y he llegado a una conclusión".  
El ookami dio un paso hacia el joven alfa, youki flameando a su alrededor.

"Con ustedes, finalmente, las líneas de mis hijos se pueden unir una vez más".  
Tsukiko sonrió, pero no estaba tan sorprendida por las tres líneas irregulares en la frente de la youkai de la tribu de lobos, lo que lo marcaba a él como el heredero de la Casa de Colmillo.  
"Sí, creo que es la primera vez que un Señor cardinal tendrá un heredero que todavía no es daiyoukai". el ookami se rió "Pero estoy seguro de que te convertirás en uno bien".  
"Voy a." el joven alfa prometió solemnemente

¤.¤.¤

Con eso, el espíritu se volvió hacia Tsukiko, dándole las gracias una vez más, antes de desaparecer lentamente.  
La diosa soltó a regañadientes al guardián de piedra -que, Kouga tenía que admitir, se veía mucho más lindo ahora que no era tan alto como una verdadera forma de daiyoukai, sino joven y juguetón- y se dirigieron hacia la entrada del cementerio, una gran cantidad de notificaciones que aparecen en letras verdes brillantes ...

 **[Búsqueda secundaria completa! La fuerza de la manada ...**  
 _Kouga ha demostrado tanto su destreza en la lucha como su valor como_  
 **recompensa** _alfa_ **:** \+ 50XP, arma de nivelación que obtuvo Goraishi]

 **[Evento LV150 completo! La fuerza del lobo ...**  
 _YamaInu ha aprobado su sentencia_  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 50XP, Kouga desbloquea el título **"Heredero de la casa de Fang"** ]

[ Título **"Heredero de la casa de Fang"** activado  
+1 resistencia +1 agilidad, +2 carisma]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Goraishi ahora es nivel 16!  
 _+42 de daño, +6 de agilidad, +5 de daño de rayo, +1 de mejora de espacio]_  
 **[Actualización de mejora de Goraishi** :  
 **protección de antepasado** _(habilitada, LV100)_ : +100 drenaje de sangre]  
 _(espacio vacío)_ ]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Kouga ahora es el nivel 129!  
 _\+ 1SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** Ginta ahora es el nivel 78!  
 _\+ 1SP]_  
 **[¡Subir de nivel!** ¡Hakkaku ahora es nivel 74!  
 _\+ 2SP]_

 **[** Actualización del **sistema político** !  
 **Kouga** _(alfa, LV129)_ ahora está marcado como Heredero de la Casa de Colmillo]

Como el joven alfa también le estaba agradeciendo, al darse cuenta de las palabras del espíritu ookami de que lo que se había hecho solo había sido posible gracias a la diosa, se rió y señaló: "No soy el que va a conocer a un Lord Cardinal nunca es visto antes para explicarle que un antepasado compartido distante ha considerado apropiado nombrarme su heredero en lugar de su propio engendro ... "  
Ante la expresión de pánico que el otro alfa de repente usó, todavía no se había dado cuenta de esa parte del trato, por lo que ella se sintió obligada a tranquilizarlo.

"No te preocupes, el actual Hime of the East no tenía ningún deseo de heredar ese título, por lo que no tendrás problemas en ese asunto, y su padre es bastante inteligente y de mente abierta". observó el pequeño paquete "Aún así, no nos hará daño revisar algunas de las reglas básicas de cortesía entre la noble sociedad y encontrar un atuendo tradicional para cuando lo conozcas".  
Mientras hablaban, se las arreglaron para reunirse con el resto de Shadow Pack, que había sido capaz de adivinar el último acontecimiento gracias a Chaos Game.

"Entonces ... ¿Le estamos dando un cambio a Kouga?" Kagome estaba preguntando, comienza en sus ojos, el lobo comenzó a retroceder suavemente, pero fue detenido por el agarre firme de Tsukiko.  
"Por supuesto. ¡Después de todo, tiene que dar una buena primera impresión!"  
"Aún así," Sango fue el que preguntó "¿no están yendo los Daiyoukai a las protestas? Quiero decir, no importa cuán poderoso sea Kouga ..."

"Todavía soy un youkai". el lobo asintió, antes de dejar que su youki se encendiera, y la habitual cola en su espalda se dividió en siete colas.  
"¿Cómo es posible?" Kagome se preguntó "Quiero decir, de acuerdo con el Juego del Caos, se supone que es de Tres Colas, ¿verdad?"  
"Eso es porque youkai no gana colas de la misma manera que daiyoukai". Tsukiko explicó "Y el Juego del Caos ha utilizado la escalera de poder daiyoukai".

"Para youkai, sus colas indican qué tan avanzado están en su camino para convertirse en daiyoukai". InuYasha agregó "Lo que no solo requiere poder, sino también la capacidad de cambiar de forma".  
"Porque la capacidad de pasar de la forma humanoide a la verdadera forma es una de las mayores diferencias entre los youkai de apariencia humana, como la tribu de lobos y daiyoukai". Shippou asumió el control  
"En general", continuó Tsukiko "un youkai de nueve colas tiene el poder de un daiyoukai de cuatro colas. Y una vez que sean reconocidos como daiyoukai, sus poderes por supuesto continuarán creciendo, como cualquier otro daiyoukai, desbloqueando poderes mientras crecen ... "  
" Pero físicamente, para nosotros, caninos, solo hay nueve colas ". Shippou explicó "Incluso para daiyoukai que tiene más de nueve poderes diferentes ...

"En otras palabras, Kouga no está tan lejos de convertirse en un daiyoukai ya". Miroku concluyó, el conocimiento tranquilizó su mente, fuerte y descarado como InuYasha, el joven lobo, aún era un buen amigo después de todo  
"Sabes," Tsukiko agregó pensativamente, volviendo a la pregunta anterior de Kagome "Creo que sé solo la persona que nos ayuda a preparar a Kouga para una reunión con el Señor del Este ... "

InuYasha fue la primera en adivinar de quién estaba hablando, y las orejas de su perro pronto bajaron de aprensión, no era que no le gustara, pero conocer esa fuerza de la naturaleza fue una experiencia única ...  
"¡Obaa-san nos invitó a visitarnos!"

Si bien InuKimi los había invitado, la manada aún se preguntaba cómo se suponía que debían hacer eso, ya que ella había declarado explícitamente que su palacio estaba protegido. Tsukiko se había reído, haciendo que InuYasha se preguntara si el shiro inu podría cambiar la actitud de la gente incluso desde lejos, y les explicó que les habían dado una llave a las guardias.  
El youki con el que habían sido marcados aparentemente no solo era una señal de favor, sino que también podía actuar como un dispositivo de orientación; con eso, todos recibieron una lección improvisada sobre la disociación de los diferentes filamentos de youki unidos a su propio aura que actuaba como tantos indicadores diferentes para youkai.

Esos hilos estaban generalmente unidos tanto espiritual como físicamente, ya que youki era una mezcla de ambas energías, y como tal podía dejar una huella visual en el cuerpo, incluso si no lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo - el ejemplo más evidente es el paquete, marca alfa y heredero, pero también la marca de compromiso de Tsukiko ...

Muy pronto, el paquete de Shadow había encontrado el lugar donde el regio inu había dejado a su youki, haciendo aparecer una pequeña luna azul en ese lugar, que había terminado en una de las falanges del meñique, y lograba varios niveles de éxito para destellar su propio youki en la marca.  
Y, de hecho, recuperar un sentido de dirección de la acción.  
Casi habían llegado al lugar en el que el youki de InuKimi les instaba a que se acercaran cuando los dos packs se encontraron con otro grupo familiar de viajeros ...

¤.¤.¤

"Recoges a los aliados más extraños, musume". Sesshoumaru comentó en lugar de saludar, una ceja levantada era la única señal de su evaluación del paquete de Tsume.  
Mientras tanto, Kanna, Shippou y Rin estaban felizmente reuniéndose, los tres niños charlando emocionados sobre las últimas aventuras de su propia manada.  
Como si lo llamara la excitación que el gran grupo estaba engendrando, en gran forma pronto salió volando del cielo "¡Tanto el hijo como la nieta han venido a visitar al mismo tiempo!" InuKimi comentó "¡Qué maravilloso!"

"Es demasiado tarde para huir", InuYasha se compadeció con Kouga por el lado "además de su buen entrenamiento".  
"No podríamos haber conocido primero al pequeño Daiyoukai?" Ginta se quejó "¿Sabes, los que no son de miedo, como Shippou-chan?"  
"Bueno, has conocido a Kanna ..."  
"¡Ella es tanto una youkai como una miko, lo que no da miedo de eso!" Hakkaku protestó: "¿Además de que no hay espíritus Daiyoukai están allí?"  
"Bueno, hay espíritus tan fuertes como Daiyoukai, pero no es como si tuvieran una forma verdadera ..." musitó InuYasha

Pronto, InuKimi también había abierto su palacio para el paquete Tsume, y la mayoría se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta de que su palacio no estaba en ningún lugar en el suelo, sino firmemente implantado en un gran banco de nubes ...  
"Bueno", comentó el shiro inu, dirigiendo su atención hacia su hijo primero "Tengo una idea bastante buena sobre el motivo de tu presencia ..."  
"Estoy buscando más conocimiento sobre Meidou Zangetsuha de esta Tenseiga". el Señor de Occidente confirmado

"¿Y tú mi querido?"  
"Bueno, nuestro alfa hermano se encuentra de pronto con una gran herencia en el hombro ..."  
"Esa debe ser toda la historia". el inu se rió, dándose cuenta de que realmente había un youkai, aunque poderoso, que llevaba la marca del heredero de la Casa de Colmillo frente a ella.  
"Pensamos que no podía irrumpir frente al Señor del Este. .. Entonces, ¿quién mejor para darle un curso intensivo de etiqueta Daiyoukai que mi favorita obaa-san? "  
"¡Suena divertido!" InuKimi asintió con entusiasmo "¡Comencemos a tu padre en su entrenamiento y lleguemos a cosas más interesantes!"

Sin embargo, a pesar de su afirmación, todo el paquete de Sombra atrapó la preocupación que la madre tenía en sus ojos, por lo que se retiraron un poco en el jardín, dejando a su alfa con su familia.  
"Toga me encomendó este Meidou-seki", explicó la anciana Dama del Oeste, volviendo su atención a la gran piedra negra que colgaba de su cuello y emanando, para Tsukiko al menos, una sensación bastante familiar "diciéndome que abra el camino" porque deberías venir y buscar entrenamiento ... "

Su voz puede ser alegre, sus ojos estaban muy serios mientras continuaba. "Este es un camino lleno de peligro, para una lección, creo que estás en tu camino para aprender por tu cuenta ... ¿Todavía tomarás? ¿eso?"  
"Tomaré y superaré cualquier prueba que haya dejado atrás". Sesshoumaru afirmó  
"Entonces que así sea".

Con eso la piedra alrededor del cuello de InuKimi brilló, y un youkai grande salió - podría haber sido confundido con un kuro inu a primera vista, pero de donde venía, y la familiar sensación que su youki daba, Tsukiko sabía mejor.  
De hecho, el nuevo ataque de Tenseiga abrió un camino detrás del youkai, pero no fue herido en lo más mínimo como debería haberlo hecho.  
"Este es un sabueso del infierno", comentó InuKimi desde su trono "En este momento, Tenseiga no puede sanar ni dañarlo".

El sabueso del infierno pareció mirar a su alrededor, una chispa de interés sintió Tsukiko cuando vio a Kanna y Miroku, antes de que Rin captara la atención.  
Más rápido de lo que la mayoría podía ver, el sabueso se había abalanzado, y corrió hacia atrás en el camino oscuro abierto por la espada de Sesshoumaru.

"¿Conocen el riesgo de seguir a esa bestia allí?" InuKimi recordó en lugar de comprobar que Sesshoumaru se preparaba para saltar tras su sala  
"Tengo un perro que matar". el shiro inu dijo en lugar de confirmación, haciendo que su madre suspirara y se acomodara en su trono mientras su hijo desaparecía en la oscuridad  
Tsukiko luego dio un paso adelante "No te preocupes demasiado, obaa-san," sonríe "Un pequeño paseo por el infierno no es suficiente para deshacerse de chichi-ue ".

"¡Por supuesto que sé tanto!" InuKimi proclamó con orgullo, pero la preocupación todavía estaba presente en sus ojos  
"Al lado", Tsukiko agregó "Estaré allí para arrastrarlo a casa si es necesario".

 **[Búsqueda secundaria! En la Oscuridad ...**  
 **Meta:** ingrese la  
 **Recompensa de** Meidou **:** \+ 100XP por objetivo, +1 Piedra de Mejora al finalizar]

El Meidou se cerró justo detrás de la joven diosa y su familiar.  
"¿No estás preocupado por tu alfa?" InuKimi no pudo evitar comprobar "Quiero decir que simplemente se quedó atrapada en el infierno ..." se sintió obligada a señalar  
"Creo que solo quería un poco de tiempo de vinculación padre-hija". Kagome afirmó sin una pizca de preocupación "Después de todo, si hay un lugar en el que no creo que pueda estar atrapada, es un infierno".  
Al ver la falta de preocupación de la manada, eso no era descuido sino confianza total en su alfa, InuKimi sintió su propio vacío de preocupación, incluso si seguía vigilando la piedra de Meidou alrededor de su cuello que le permitía controlar los dos. Progreso.

Ella podría haber sabido que su querida nieta era en realidad una diosa, nunca había visto sus poderes, al contrario de la manada, por lo que su tranquila seguridad de que todo estaría bien era bastante tranquilizador.  
Aún así, tener algo más en lo que enfocarse no estaría mal, en lugar de preocuparse innecesariamente frente a su piedra, y entonces, aplaudiendo entusiastamente en sus manos, ella dijo: "Bueno, mientras están en su viaje familiar, deberíamos conseguirlo". ¿Por la segunda razón por la que están todos aquí?

Kouga, que había estado saltando había sido olvidado con el negocio del infierno, casi lloriqueó.

Mientras tanto, Tsukiko y Padfoot se habían alejado lo suficiente de Sesshoumaru como para poder ver al youkai finalmente enviando al sabueso infernal, usando los poderes curativos de su espada: la habilidad de la espada de sanar a los vivos traduciéndola en una habilidad para herir a los muertos.

 **[¡Meta completa!** +  
 **Actualización de objetivo de** 100XP **:** encuentra tu camino en la oscuridad]

Tsukiko aterrizó al lado de su padre con Padfoot, sonriendo suavemente por la forma en que su padre estaba controlando a la recién rescatada Rin.  
"Padfoot puede llevarla". sugirió que  
Sesshoumaru asintió a su lado, sin necesidad de que ella le explicara que no interferiría en lo que sea que estuviera delante de ellos en el camino; después de todo, esta era una prueba para su padre.  
Aún así, se sintió obligada a señalar "El infierno no es lugar para los vivos".  
Inu Youkai entendió que no significaba eso para él - Tenseiga protegía a su portador de la crudeza del mundo de los muertos - y miró preocupado a su cargo, recordó que la niña era mucho más frágil que él y su hija.

Simplemente mirando hacia atrás era suficiente para saber que no irían a casa de esa manera, ya que el Meidou estaba cerrado, y una multitud de bestias del infierno se estaban reuniendo, bloqueando el camino que ya se estaba desmoronando.  
Lo cual dejó solo un camino: adelante, más profundo hacia la oscuridad.

En unos instantes, un gemido agudo de Padfoot alertó a Sesshoumaru - apresurándose hacia su joven carga, sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que la pequeña niña humana ya no estaba respirando, el cuerpo cada vez más frío. Rápidamente desenvainó a Tenseiga, solo para darse cuenta de que ningún portador de frisos estaba suspirando.  
Eso en este momento, Tenseiga era incapaz de sanar a su pupilo.

La oscuridad que los rodeaba se hizo más profunda, como si la muerte de la joven lo hubiera llamado, y con una oleada de poder que no era de este mundo, Rin fue tomada una vez más, más profundamente en el infierno.  
"Cuanto más profundo te adentras en la oscuridad, más te alejas del Reino Viviente". Tsukiko señaló a su padre, sabiendo que no cambiaría su camino, pero advirtiéndole, no obstante

 **[¡Meta completa!** +  
 **Actualización de objetivo de** 100XP **:** ponte al día con el youkai que tomó Rin]

El inu youkai asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando vio los cambios que su hija había estado pasando a medida que avanzaban en la oscuridad.

Los ojos dorados tan parecidos a los suyos, aunque más cálidos, ahora brillaban esmeralda apenas moteados en oro, y lo habían sido desde que habían pisado el Meidou, pero ahora, incluso el blanco inmaculado habitual de su cabello estaba retrocediendo, reemplazado por un negro oscuro que brilla con ecos de plata, solo las puntas de su pelo restantes son de color habitual.  
Y esos fueron solo los cambios físicos, ya que el aspecto que más marcaba era, por supuesto, el poder. Aunque era muy poderoso para un cachorro tan joven, ella todavía era una joven daiyoukai en el mundo de los vivos, pero aquí en la oscuridad, el poder que podía adivinar era mucho más extraño y poderoso de lo que él sabía ...

¤.¤.¤

"¿Tus poderes no reaccionaron así en la tumba de chichi-ue?" él comentó  
"Fue simplemente entre los reinos". Tsukiko explicó "Mi poder era más fuerte, pero no desenfrenado".  
No mucho tiempo después, el shiro inu aceleró, un nuevo aroma era la única pista de que estaban cerca de su objetivo.

 **[¡Meta completa!** +  
 **Actualización de objetivo de** 100XP **:** derrota al Maestro del Infierno]

Hasta que de repente, el estrecho camino que habían estado siguiendo fue reemplazado por una gran área de roca, y la oscuridad reemplazada por luz cegadora, dejando que Sesshoumaru viera la silueta alta y negra de un oni, un cuerpo familiar en la mano, rodeado de montones montones de cuerpos disecados.

 **[Meta completa:** +  
 **Actualización de objetivos de** 100XP **:** derrota al maestro del infierno]

Con los ojos entrecerrados en determinación, Sesshoumaru dibujó a Tenseiga, la hoja zumbó con poder curativo - y el oni alto fue rápidamente cortado, la pequeña forma de Rin fue atrapada fácilmente por el daiyoukai mientras caía hacia el suelo.  
"Ella ... no se está despertando". Sesshoumaru finalmente susurró, dándose cuenta de que derrotar al oni alto no había traído a la niña a la vida como él había esperado

 **[¡Meta completa!** +  
 **Actualización de objetivo de** 100XP **:** encuentra tu camino en la oscuridad]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Ahora eres el nivel 183!  
 _\+ 1SP]_

"Tenseiga es una espada que sana". Tsukiko dijo, agregando con tristeza en sus ojos "Pero incluso para una espada dotada con un regalo tan maravilloso como ella ... Devolver a los muertos, no es algo que ella pueda hacer más de una vez".  
Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se abrieron con incredulidad y comprensión ante la declaración, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que Tenseiga se había deslizado de su agarre, cayendo la espada primero en el suelo.

De verdad había pensado que podía engañar a la muerte siempre y siempre, se preguntó, cuando su propia hija impuso desde su primer encuentro la forma en que el poder sobre la muerte no era algo que se tomara a la ligera ... De verdad había pensado que el poder dar vida era tan inútil que se había adentrado en lo más profundo del infierno solo para otorgarle a la poderosa espada el poder de quitarle la vida también.

Como si reconociera tanto el dolor de su portador, como el hecho de que finalmente la reconocía por su propio valor por primera vez, Tenseiga pulsó.

 **[¡Objetivo de bonificación completo!**  
Sesshoumaru finalmente ha entendido el valor de su espada.  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 200XP, Tenseiga se actualiza al completar una misión.

Con la atención atraída por la espada, los ojos de Sesshoumaru se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de que la luz que había iluminado su lucha contra el amo del infierno se estaba acumulando alrededor de la espada. Y de repente, se dio cuenta - no era que la oscuridad que se había ocultado antes, sino el brillo de las innumerables almas alrededor del oni que había visto.

Almas atraídas hacia Tenseiga, como si empezaran a salvarse ... La  
decisión fue tomada, Sesshoumaru retiró su espada, sin soltar el cuerpo de Rin, y la luz se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos, mientras la montaña de cuerpos se convertía en polvo.

 **[¡Objetivo de bonificación completo!**  
Sesshoumaru domina la capacidad de curación de Tenseiga a gran escala  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 200XP, la aprobación de Tenseiga al finalizar la misión]

"El infierno es un lugar cruel". Susurró Tsukiko mientras observaba cómo se purificaba el alma "Donde las almas son atormentadas por los diferentes youkai y oni que la habitan mientras esperan reencarnarse".  
"¿Por qué hacer algo así, entonces?"  
"El hermano no puede estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo", Tsukiko suspiró "por lo que estableció diferentes reinos y los puso a cuidar de sus sirvientes". sus ojos tomaron un brillo duro. "Aquí tenemos el ejemplo típico de sirvientes que piensan que saben mejor que ellos, dominan cuál debería ser su trabajo".  
"¿Y ahora que estás aquí?"

La sonrisa de su hija estaba llena de dientes, y era lo suficientemente sanguinaria como para confirmar el vínculo de su familia. "Bueno, debería ser una hermana amable y facilitar el trabajo de un hermano, ¿no?" se preguntó.  
El poder que había estado girando suavemente alrededor de ella hasta ahora se había disparado ante su llamada, un desafío descarado para los guardianes del infierno que no pasó desapercibido.

¤.¤.¤

La oscuridad que se había establecido con la purificación de Sesshoumaru de las almas torturadas por el oni pronto se interrumpió una vez más, la luz casi cegadora cuando múltiples oni, todos similares a la que acababa de parchar, respondieron la llamada, su abundancia de almas llorosas alrededor de ellos.  
"¡Quién se atreva a romper nuestro deber!" una voz resonó en lo que habría aterrorizado a cualquier ser normal.  
"Has olvidado tu lugar, sirviente". Respondió Tsukiko, el desprecio goteaba de su voz "Y aparentemente ni siquiera puedes reconocer tu mejor".

Detrás del gran oni, los daiyoukai se dieron cuenta, los perros del infierno, el portador del féretro y una multitud de otras criaturas del infierno se habían reunido, espinosos entre su miedo al oni alto y el respeto natural que la pequeña figura que estaba en contra de ellos los estaba inspirando.  
KageShin se deslizó fuera de su vaina, y todos los oni se habían ido, en un elegante y mortal baile de espada, la espada cortó a los auto proclamados amos del infierno y purificó las almas que sostenían en el mismo gesto mientras el resto del infierno miraba  
Limpiando su arma en un movimiento de muñeca, rápidamente la volvió a poner en su funda, antes de girar hacia ellos.

"Todos ustedes son sirvientes de la Muerte, ¿recuerdan lo que significa?"  
El silencio que respondió fue temeroso y respetuoso.  
"Debes tomar el alma de aquellos cuya vida ha llegado a su fin". ella dijo con voz fría "Y esas almas serán llevadas a las Islas de la Muerte para esperar la reencarnación". ella reafirmó  
"No tomamos almas sin una razón, o por un capricho". ella les recordó: "¡No torturamos sin razón a las almas que simplemente están pasando entre el Reino Mortal y las islas de la Muerte!" ella dijo en voz más alta, la furia apenas contenía su voz y ojos

"El maestro ..." en un porteador pequeño pero extrañamente valiente dijo "Nos dijeron que lo hagamos ... Que era la única forma de purificar las almas contaminadas ..."  
"¡Eran los corruptos!" La voz de Shadow se hizo eco brutalmente "¡Es el trabajo del proceso de reencarnación limpiar estas almas, solo se suponía que las perdidas se guardarían aquí!" ella dijo claramente, antes de que sus ojos se suavizaran "Aún así, el líder que te dieron es quien te llevó por mal camino, y es por eso que no te han cortado con ellos". su poder se hizo eco una vez más, mientras ella gritaba "Ira".  
Él ya había visto al hombre una vez, Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta cuando apareció el discípulo de su hija, completamente sólido en lugar de un simple espíritu en este reino justo fuera de los Reinos Inmortales.

"Pequeña sombra."  
"He estado limpiando un poco". ella le dijo al hombre alto y moreno "¿Te importaría quedarte aquí un momento para recordarles cómo hacer su trabajo?" una sonrisa "Estoy seguro de que mi hermano enviará uno de los suyos tan pronto como pueda".  
"Por supuesto." Wrath asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos algo duros. "Voy a darle forma a esta pequeña organización, no te preocupes por eso". su sonrisa fue bastante inquietante cuando afirmó eso, haciendo que todo el otro mundo se revolviera angustiado.  
Con eso, el hombre llamado Wrath se volvió hacia la multitud "Scram por ahora". instruyó: "Te estaré alcanzando tan pronto como haya visto salir a la Sombra".

Sabiendo que no iban contra uno claramente mucho más poderoso que ellos, hicieron lo que se les ordenaba, y Wrath se volvió hacia su amante. "Bueno, voy a echar un vistazo para ver qué tan mal están las cosas". sus ojos no ocultaron su desprecio mientras miraba alrededor "Dado el estado de las cosas, creo que me acabas de dar al menos una década de trabajo ..."  
"Lo siento por eso", la diosa hizo una mueca, los poderes una vez más se asentaron a su alrededor "pero con lo mal que estaban las cosas, solo podía pensar en ti para poner un poco de orden allí".

"Naturalmente." Wrath asintió, después de todo había sido el líder militar de una nación poderosa, supo poner las cosas en orden  
con esa afirmación, y un gesto de despedida, el discípulo santo desapareció, desapareciendo pronto en la oscuridad circundante, y se manifestó otra presencia sí mismo, haciendo que los ojos de Tsukiko se ensanchen.  
"¡Hermano!"

Sesshoumaru contempló al hombre alto, con el pelo oscuro ligeramente atado en la espalda, ojos rojos como la sangre en calma pero mostrando un poco de calidez cuando vio a la joven diosa.  
"Hermanita." me saludó de nuevo "Sentí tu demostración de poder de las Islas, estás creciendo bien".  
Una pizca de rubor teñió la mejilla de Tsukiko en rosa, y ella protestó: "Me limitaba a aprovecharme de estar en un lugar donde podía estirar mis regalos".

"Sin embargo, una vez más, lo estás haciendo de una manera que me ayuda con mis deberes". notó con una sonrisa fugitiva, antes de dirigir su atención hacia Sesshoumaru "Qué pintoresco ..." susurró "Un mortal tan lejos en el infierno", sus ojos se desviaron hacia Tenseiga "pero de nuevo no eres un mortal normal".  
El daiyoukai sintió la espada por el pulso de su costado como si saludara al dios, y dijo que dios comentó: "Después de todo, has logrado hacer lo que incluso tu padre no pudo obtener la aprobación de Tenseiga".  
"¿Tenseiga ... no aprobó a Tenseiga?" Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar el loro, aturdido por la afirmación

"Ella no". La muerte confirmó: "Ella se quedó a su lado porque sabía que no la usarían sin razón, pero el Gran Perro nunca logró aprender el verdadero valor de esta espada".  
"Comprender el valor de dar y recibir, de la vida y la muerte". Tsukiko repitió  
"Estaba demasiado sintonizado con la vida como para comprender realmente la muerte". Muerte confirmada

El ser de otro mundo dirigió sus ojos hacia la pequeña niña que el daiyoukai aún acunaba en su brazo, y se acercó a ella, frotando con el dedo el cabello de su cara, el poder latía débilmente bajo su toque.  
"Has aprendido una dura lección al aventurarte hasta el infierno". el dios declaró  
En la frente de Rin, el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte palpitó una vez antes de desaparecer, y el pecho de la niña comenzó a moverse una vez más.  
Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se agrandaron, y Tsukiko envolvió a su hermano en un cálido abrazo.

"Gracias."  
"Podrías haber hecho lo mismo", declaró la Muerte "y estoy seguro de que Toga le encomendó otro objeto bendito a su compañero  
" . Lo habría hecho, y él lo ha hecho ", confirmó la chica, aún presionada contra él" Pero tú eres el que lo hizo primero, y eso es mucho más valioso. "  
No había duda de la sonrisa suave esta vez como una luz traviesa hizo brillar sus ojos" Bueno, ¿qué sentido tiene ser un dios si ni siquiera puedo doblar mi propia leyes de vez en cuando? "

Mirando con asombro a la niña revivida, afirmó el daiyoukai, con más humildad en su voz que nunca: "Estoy siempre en deuda contigo".  
Negando con la cabeza negativamente, el dios del cabello oscuro lo contradijo: "Por supuesto que no. Después de todo, ya estás cuidando a mi hermanita". con un suave empujón, envió a la diosa más joven de vuelta a su padre, recordándoles: "Deben regresar. Este no es un reino para los vivos, y la atadura del Caos en su alma no puede deshacerse demasiado tiempo o este cuerpo ganó se mantienen juntos mucho más tiempo ".  
El dios hizo un gesto hacia Tenseiga una última vez antes de desaparecer en las sombras "Deberías intentar ese ataque tuyo una vez más".

¤.¤.¤

Sesshoumaru asintió y, a regañadientes, acomodó a Rin en la espalda de Padfoot, y cortó a Tenseiga.  
El Meidou Zangetsuha que se abría ya no era una luna creciente, sino uno giboso, más que medio lleno ...  
Esto era lo que se había propuesto lograr, se dio cuenta el daiyoukai, pero a la luz de todo lo que había sucedido , parecía un cambio bastante intrascendente. Compartió una mirada con su hija, y el pequeño grupo entró por el Meidou una vez más, saliendo en el jardín de InuKimi.

 **[¡Misión completada!**  
 **Recompensa:** +100XP, +1 piedra de mejora]  
[ **Tenseiga de** arma bloqueada (LV200: +500 potencia de curación, + 1000HP) evolucionan a arma de nivelación **Tenseiga** (LV1: +10 curación, +3 de sabiduría, +2 de resistencia espiritual, +1 Espacio de mejora]  
 **[¡Sube de nivel!** Tenseiga ahora es nivel 201!  
 _+410 curación, +63 Sabiduría, +42 resistencia espiritual, +3 Espacio de mejora]_  
 **[** Actualización de **mejora de Tenseiga** :  
 **Regalo de un padre** _(habilitado, LV200)_ **:** +250 HP de regeneración por minuto  
 **El peso de la vida** _(habilitado, LV200)_ **:** regeneración de +250 YP por minuto  
 _(espacio vacío)_  
 _(espacio vacío)_  
 _(espacio vacío)_ ]

Tsukiko miró la notificación, preguntándose por qué Chaos se había molestado ya que su padre no estaba incluido en el Juego, incluso si la actualización de la misión había ayudado a aquellos que todavía estaban en el Reino Mortal a seguir el ritmo en el infierno, entonces se recordó a sí misma tratar de poner el sentido común y ese dios en particular juntos no era una buena idea.

Como para demostrar que tenía razón, otra oleada de notificaciones golpeó su Interfaz, esas claramente no vistas por su manada dada su falta de reacción ...

 **[Evento oculto LV300 completo! Limpieza de primavera en el infierno ...**  
 _una hermana tan obediente que eres Little Shadow, ¡estoy tan celosa de la muerte!_  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 4000XP, un nuevo amigo]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Ahora estás en el nivel 186!  
\+ 4SP, + 2CP]

Los ojos de Tsukiko se crisparon ante la última notificación: Chaos ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que no los había estado espiando, no en hablar de lo críptica que sonaba la recompensa.  
Eso es - hasta que un torbellino de poder se veía sospechosamente como un pequeño Meidou apareció de ella, dejando caer en sus brazos un pequeño cachorro blanco y una carta.

[¡Hola, pequeña diosa!  
He estado realizando algunos experimentos con nuestros dioses y, como has descubierto recientemente, cuanto más poderosos somos, más incompletos nos sentimos sin nuestros poderes. Aún así, es un precio que la mayoría está lista para pagar por un poco de cambio en nuestra existencia monótona.  
¡Es por eso que no te regañaré por pasar el tiempo en el infierno y casi deshaciendo mi duro trabajo contigo!  
Aún así, incluso este pequeño tiempo ha puesto a tu cuerpo en tensión, ya que deshizo parte del sello de tus poderes sagrados, y eso después de que Magic se desvió de su camino para hacer tus poderes menos peligrosos para ti cuando mortal (suspiro) supongo los niños serán niños.  
Pero afortunadamente para ti, dado que soy tan increíble, tengo una solución lista para ti: ¡tu segundo inugami! La pequeña belleza no es un Grimm, como puedes ver claramente, y tenerla a tu lado redirigirá tus poderes piadosos hacia ella para ayudarla a crecer en lugar de devorar a tu vida mortal.  
¡Te dije que era increíble!  
Aún así, no significa que deba ir y jugar en el infierno, pero algunas horas de vez en cuando no dolerá. Estoy bastante seguro de que ya te has dado cuenta cómo abrir el camino con tus propios poderes después de todo.  
En cuanto al pequeño que ahora está a su cuidado, al igual que el anterior, ella es alguien que eligió este camino, y no creo que sea demasiado difícil darse cuenta de quién.  
¡Aclamaciones!

Caos]

Tsukiko no pudo evitar sonreír ante la letra del caprichoso dios, y ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando, tan pronto como terminó de leerlo, estalló en llamas verdes e inofensivas.

En sus brazos, su nueva pareja luchó por ponerse en posición vertical, el pequeño cachorro, casi del mismo tamaño que Padfoot cuando se encarnó como su primer inugami, luciendo y sintiéndose mucho más joven, y luego abrió los ojos, dos brillantes orbes dorados haciendo eco en los suyos, y Tsukiko se dio cuenta, sobresaltada, de que este inugami no era un Grimm de hecho, pero tampoco era un perro.  
Este era un lobo blanco.

A su lado, Padfoot ladró con entusiasmo, habiendo reconocido a la joven al mismo tiempo que ella. Con una sonrisa, ella trajo al lobo contra ella, la pequeña acariciándola cariñosamente.  
"¿Tienes un nuevo amigo, alfa?" Miroku preguntó, sin saberlo, haciéndose eco del Juego del Caos  
"Parece que sí". Tsukiko asintió, dejando que el lobo pequeño en el suelo, donde ella se sentó remilgadamente, y observó la manada a su alrededor imperiosamente "Esto es Blanche".

"Un lobo inugami, qué pintoresco". InuKimi fue la que comentó, cuidadosamente sin mencionar cuán emotiva había sido su nieta por un instante al recibir el cachorro: si el pequeño ookami quería o necesitaba compartir, lo haría a su propio ritmo  
"Al parecer, pasar el tiempo en el infierno" desató un poco mis poderes, por lo que está aquí para mantener esto bajo control ".  
"Los poderes divinos no están destinados a ser utilizados en el Reino Mortal". Kagome asintió entendiendo, toda la manada había escuchado y se había dado cuenta ya varias veces

"Ella es muy diferente de Padfoot". Shippou comentó:  
"Ella es mucho más joven, por lo menos". Tsukiko recordó "Y ni siquiera el mismo tipo de inugami".  
"Ella seguramente no se parece a un Grimm". Miroku asintió con una sonrisa divertida  
"¿Va a crecer tan rápido como Shingetsu?" Sango se preguntó

"Todo lo contrario". Tsukiko explicó: "Como inugami, ella se sintonizará con mis poderes sagrados por un buen tiempo antes de que esté lista para crecer. Padfoot pasó toda su primera encarnación luciendo como un cachorro, y nunca llegó a parecerse a un perro adulto, incluso en su segundo, pensó en esa vida que creció lo suficiente como para comunicarse por pensamientos como un familiar normal ".  
Después de eso, Blanche pronto se cansó de la charla que la rodeaba y encontró el lugar de descanso favorito de Padfoot, justo encima de la cabeza de Tsukiko, antes de tomar una siesta, mientras que los varios paquetes reunidos en el jardín habían continuado charlando amistosamente.

Sesshoumaru mantenía a Rin a la distancia de sus brazos, algo realizado pero ninguno era tan estúpido como para señalarlo, mientras que la niña no parecía peor después de su segunda muerte y resurrección, incluso si sorprendía tanto a su padre como a su hija. comentando ociosamente "El hermano de Tsuki-chan fue tan amable como ella, ¿no?" antes de volver a jugar con Kanna y Shippou

En cuanto al pobre Kouga, se había convertido en la víctima de InuKimi mientras su hijo estaba en el infierno, pero las horas de lecciones tortuosas habían sido inútiles.  
Incluso si los veía como algo sin sentido, el lobo entendió con bastante rapidez los fundamentos con los que se le impartió, y cuando todos se marcharon al día siguiente, Tsukiko no tuvo miedo de dejar que Tsume empacara la cabeza solo hacia el Este, sabiendo que el lobo se las arreglaría frente al Señor Cardenal del que ahora era el heredero, y la aprobación de InuKimi ahora tejida en su youki, tan inesperada como lo había sido, solo actuaría como un punto de bonificación para el joven alfa.

Sesshoumaru, Rin y Jaken siguieron su propio camino también, como siempre, y Shadow Pack volvió a mirar a Edo una vez más.  
No estaban tan lejos de la aldea cuando el youkai de la manada sintió el aroma de la sangre y de Naraku.

¤.¤.¤

Corriendo hacia el olor, pronto tropezaron con una banda de bandidos humanos, todos masacrados, y con la cara perdida. No necesita ser vidente para darse cuenta de que este era probablemente otro de los engendros del hanyou, aceleró, siguiendo el rastro de otra escena sangrienta, esta aún actuando.  
El escudo reflectante de Kanna surgió antes de que una mujer saltara protectoramente alrededor de un niño pequeño, para la clara sorpresa del enemigo.  
"¿Eh? ¿Resistencia?" el hombre, con su aroma que lo marcaba como uno de los de Naraku, balanceó su espada sobre su hombro con una sonrisa divertida "Ah, no importa, me estaba aburriendo. Pensé que matar a esas personas me ayudaría a recordar quién soy, pero no lo hizo. , incluso si fue divertido por un tiempo ".

"¡Bastardo! ¿Cuál es el plan de Naraku esta vez?" InuYasha mordió, no le gustaba más que el resto de su manada el inútil derramamiento de sangre a su alrededor  
"Naraku ¿Quién es? ¿Sabes quién soy?"  
"¡Tu maestro!"  
La afirmación hizo reír al hombre "¡No obedezco a nadie, hanyou! ¡Soy un simple Musou, y hago lo que Musou hará!" sus ojos se oscurecieron "Pero de todos modos, tu cara es molesta, ¿por qué no te mueres?"  
El ataque fue, sorprendentemente débil, que InuYasha notó cuando todos lo esquivaron fácilmente. Mucho más débil que cualquiera de los hijos de Naraku había sido hasta ahora ...

Aún así, débil o no, el hombre era claramente un monstruo, que había masacrado sin sentido un pueblo entero, y claramente lucía el aroma de Naraku, incluso si no parecía estar consciente del origen de su existencia. Entonces el hanyou devolvió el golpe, la hoja de Tessaiga realzada por su control sobre el viento, y la otra ni siquiera reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para evitar completamente el ataque, con el brazo cortado por la hoja.  
Solo para que aparezca un enjambre de saimyoushou y se coagule rápidamente en un nuevo brazo.  
Musou sorprendente, tanto como el paquete ...

"Bueno, supongo que podemos eliminar cualquier duda que tengamos acerca de que él sea uno de los hijos de Naraku", comentó Miroku mientras el atónito youkai observaba su nuevo brazo maravillado "pero esta situación todavía es sospechosa, ¿no es así?"  
"Bah", gruñó InuYasha "a quien le importa fishy, es un bastardo, es uno de Naraku, ¡eso es todo lo que necesito para destruirlo!"  
Con eso, un poderoso Kaze no Kizu fue enviado hacia el desprevenido Musou - justo al mismo tiempo que vio a Kagome, con los ojos muy abiertos, solo capaz de jadear "¿Kikyou?" antes del ataque lo dispersó

"Él ... me confundió con Kikyou". la joven miko se dio cuenta "Y no parecía saber nada de Naraku ... ¿Significa que quizás ..."  
"Naraku intentó deshacerse del remanente de Onigumo?" Miroku se preguntó "Después de todo, es su corazón humano el que le prohíbe matar a Kagome ..."  
"Así que trató de deshacerse de él". Tsukiko asintió, "Sin embargo, no lo dejó desprotegido ..."  
"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
El lobo Hime hizo un gesto hacia el parche quemado por el Kaze no Kizu, y el resto de la manada, con los ojos muy abiertos, se dio cuenta de lo que la diosa ya podía sentir.

"Él no está muerto". Miroku susurró, sus ojos siguieron a los saimyoushou rápidamente recogiendo los trozos de carne, todos convergiendo en el mismo lugar  
en un pedazo más grande de carne, con una araña familiar quemada en el centro de ella.

Y ahora que se habían dado cuenta de la presencia continuada de la manada, los insectos zumbaban amenazadoramente, youki se reunía rápidamente alrededor de ellos mientras llamaban a un enjambre de youkai entre ellos y el Musou que revivía.  
Entre todos los miembros de la manada, cuidar al enjambre de youkai de bajo nivel no era más que una formalidad, pero aún era tiempo más que suficiente para permitir que Musou se reformara, sus ojos brillaban malévolamente.  
"Lo recuerdo, ahora", comentó el youkai "sobre ti, InuYasha ... El bastardo que hizo débil a Kikyou ..." endureció duro

"¡Tú eres el que causó su muerte!" el hanyou replicó inmediatamente  
"¡No sabes nada!" el que había sido Onigumo tempestó "¡Quería que el Shikon de Tama pudiera moverse una vez más, para llevar a Kikyou y alejarse de esta maldita cueva! Y sin embargo, cuando renació el cuerpo ... ¡Nada salió como estaba planeado!"  
Eso, la manada se dio cuenta, debe haber sido cuando el propio Naraku había nacido.  
"¡Ese cuerpo que debería haber sido mío desgarró lo que más deseaba, y estuve atrapado en la oscuridad por quién sabe cuánto!" los ojos duros nunca abandonaron a InuYasha, pero todos pudieron sentir como tuviste un remolino alrededor de Musou cuando su forma cambió repentinamente "Entonces dime InuYasha ... ¿Por qué sigues vivo cuando Kikyou no lo está?"

Aunque era más peligroso que el momento anterior, el ataque de Musou todavía no era demasiado difícil de evadir, pero en lugar de sentirse desconcertado, el youkai cambió de forma una vez más bajo sus ojos asustados.  
"No es tan poderoso, pero mientras pueda regenerarse, será una molestia". Sango pronto entendió después de que su Hiraikotsu cortó el brazo del youkai, solo para que volvieran a crecer con un par de pinzas desagradables.  
"Bueno, es bastante evidente, ¿no?" Kagome señaló: "La clave debe ser esa masa de carne con una araña en ella, la saimushou que estabas protegiendo antes".  
"Probablemente", confirmó Miroku, pero el problema era que los insectos no estaban muy lejos de su vigilia, listos para barrer y guardar su carga en cualquier momento.

"Aún así", se preguntó Sango "si Naraku quería deshacerse de él, ¿por qué seguir protegiéndolo?"  
"Porque Naraku todavía lo necesita". Tsukiko dijo "No lo recuerdes ... Onigumo es el conector entre todos los youkai que hicieron Naraku".  
"Qué listo."  
La manada se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que entre el enjambre de youkai de bajo nivel y el siempre creciente Musou, su hanyou némesis había logrado deslizarse en el campo de batalla casi sin ser notado.

"Es justo como dices", el hanyou asintió mientras caminaba causalmente hacia su descendencia, el furioso youkai arremetiendo violentamente hacia él, solo para que sus extremidades se quedaran atrapadas en el cuerpo de su progenitor "Este Onigumo es el conector original ..."  
Stepping acercándose al ahora aterrorizado hombre, sonrió fríamente, mientras su cuerpo se inmiscuía en el otro, absorbiéndolo como una gran araña comiendo su presa "Así que todavía lo necesitan, no importa cuánto quisiera deshacerme de su vulgar, bajo alma de grado ".  
"Y porque todavía lo necesitas, todavía estás atrapado como un hanyou". Miroku fue quien  
dijo "¿Y qué?" Replicó Naraku, sin perder un segundo

"Así que esa noche cuando bajaron las defensas alrededor de tu escondite ..."  
El malvado hanyou sonrió maliciosamente "Qué astuto de tu parte, houshi, preguntándome sobre mi momento de debilidad ..." su mirada se dirigió hacia InuYasha "¿Y tú? ¿Te encoges? con miedo en la noche pierdes todos tus poderes? " su sonrisa se ensanchó "Es como dices houshi, soy un hanyou ... Sin embargo, los dos podemos ser hanyou", agregó hacia la beta del paquete "nuestros orígenes son diferentes, y también lo es nuestro momento de debilidad ... Después de todo , Soy libre de elegir ese momento con mi propia voluntad ".  
El hanyou de cabello oscuro sonrió mientras explicaba "¡Por el contrario, cuando estoy en mi punto más bajo, puedo cambiarme a mí mismo, descartando mis debilidades y haciéndome aún más fuerte!" él abrió sus brazos "¿Por qué no lo pruebas?"  
"¡voy a!" InuYasha estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato, sabiendo que el otro se estaba burlando de él, pero sin ver la necesidad de no responder, después de todo, probablemente habían reunido tanta información como pudieron del hanyou de boca fuerte  
Y así, sin otra vacilación, Kaze no Kizu fue cortada - solo para que las hojas del viento choquen contra una densa pared de youki, extendiendo nubes de miasma alrededor. Mientras la manada saltaba de los corrosivos vapores, Naraku huyó con su saimushou.

 **[¡Meta completa!** Actualización de  
 **objetivo de** \+ 25XP **:** conozca el siguiente engendro de Naraku]

"Entonces ... ¿Qué pasa con los villanos y dando monólogos sobre sus propios poderes?" Kagome se preguntó "Quiero decir, ni siquiera se le ocurrió que lo dejábamos hablar porque estaba haciendo la mitad de nuestro trabajo entregando información sobre sí mismo". protestó acaloradamente "¡Pensé que esto era algo que solo sucedía en las historias!"

"Eso es porque la mayoría de los villanos tienden a tener egos demasiado inflados". Tsukiko explicó rotundamente: "Esa barrera debe ser algo que logró mientras luchábamos contra Kagura unos días más, así que como un niño con un juguete nuevo, quería mostrarlo". una sonrisa divertida "El hecho de que el kaze de Oji-san no Kizu no haya logrado cortarlo debe ser toda la prueba que necesita para que su barrera sea muy poderosa contra nosotros".  
"Eso es estúpido." Shippou se quejó de que "¡Kagome-chan es quien corta la barrera que encontramos todo el tiempo!"  
"Por supuesto que es estúpido. Las suposiciones a menudo lo son". Miroku asintió "Pero deberíamos estar agradecidos cuando los estúpidos son nuestros enemigos".

Con eso, la manada tomó el camino una vez más, las mentes ya estaban reflexionando sobre las últimas revelaciones que Naraku había tenido la amabilidad de compartir con ellos.

¤.¤.¤

Shinobu había llevado al Juego del Caos como un pez al agua, y con él, había comenzado a mejorar mucho más rápido que antes: la determinación del hanyou en evidencia cada vez más fuerte de que no tenía intención de abandonar el bando de Ryoichi para cuando el kitsune cayera los huérfanos vuelven a bien.  
Mientras molestaba a Ryoichi con preguntas sobre el extraño poder, el neko también estaba empezando a preguntar más sobre su vida, dándose cuenta día tras día que el lugar del que provenía el kitsune era un lugar muy diferente del mundo en el que vivían.  
Por supuesto, no fue una gran sorpresa, ya que el zorro pasó un poco de tiempo casi toda la noche hablando un poco de su casa para que los huérfanos se acostumbren a la idea de vivir en el lugar muy diferente en el que se encontraban. encaminado a.

A partir de las historias, y el pequeño error, al final darse cuenta de que no era otro país del que el zorro estaba hablando, sino otra vez, no había sido tan difícil de lograr al final. Sí explicaba bastante acerca de cuán diferente era la forma de pensar del daiyoukai después de todo.  
Pocos días después de obtener acceso al Juego del Caos, el pobre hanyou tuvo su próximo gran encuentro con la absoluta rareza que le producía viajar con un dios reencarnado, incluso si, como pronto se daría cuenta, no era el dios que él viajaba actualmente con eso fue la culpa de ese encuentro en particular, pero otro.  
Había comenzado, como a menudo para youkai, con la sensación de youki: un poderoso youki, no hostil, pero sin molestarse en restringir su presencia tampoco.

Así que, naturalmente, Shinobu se molestó un poco cuando una silueta pequeña y serpentina cayó casualmente sobre los hombros de Ryoichi, envolviéndole el cuello como una bufanda escamosa y olisqueando curiosamente alrededor del brazo izquierdo del kitsune.  
"Creo que estás buscando esto". dijo kitsune simple, descubriendo la marca de compromiso usualmente oculta por las mangas grandes de su haori.  
El dragón lo miró inquisitivamente, observando al youki girando en la marca, luego volvió su atención hacia el kitsune  
"¿Qué hiciste?" Shinobu no pudo evitar exigir  
"¡No hice nada!" el zorro inmediatamente protestó

"¡Debes tenerlo si supieras lo que estaba buscando!" el hanyou volvió su atención hacia el dragón "¡Y tú! ¿Quién crees que estás engañando con esta forma? ¡Todos podríamos sentir tu youki a kilómetros de distancia!"  
"No es como si me estuviera escondiendo". el dragón replicó con bastante facilidad "¡Esta forma era más cómoda!"  
"Bueno, supongo que debes estar más acostumbrado a las escamas y las garras que a la piel y la ropa". Ryoichi asintió amistosamente "Pero si no tienes el hábito de usar tu forma humanoide otra vez, nunca serás capaz de mezclarse entre humanos".  
Un suspiro "Cierto, supongo". con una oleada de energía, el dragón fue reemplazado por un hombre alto con pelo blanco y ojos rojos

"Si puedo preguntar ..." se preguntó Ryoichi "¿Pensé que te ibas hacia el continente?"  
"¿Ya has escuchado de mí?"  
"Mi prometido y yo tenemos nuestros caminos".  
"Ya había recogido tanto de ella". el dragón asintió con la cabeza "Aún así, me estaba dirigiendo desde el continente ..." encogiéndose de hombros "¡Pero luego pillé su youki sobre ti, así que hice un pequeño desvío para venir y comprobar!"  
El ex sudor del hombre asesino cayó, solo un youkai de varios milenios llamaría a varios cientos de millas un pequeño desvío ...

"¿Asi que?" preguntó "¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando?"  
"Bueno", el dragón admitió fácilmente "Me preguntaba qué tipo de persona podría atrapar a alguien tan interesante como esa pequeña diosa ... pero debo admitir que no esperaba encontrar un dios joven".  
"Tenía que suceder si quería seguirla". el kitsune admitió fácilmente  
"¿No pareces demasiado afectado por mi presencia?"

"Eres un dragón", señaló Ryoichi pacientemente "alguien que acaba de declarar mi _bambina_ tu Tesoro". esa afirmación hizo que Shinobu tartamudeara "Por supuesto que sabía que te vería antes o después".  
"Y sin embargo, no puedo sentir animosidad viniendo de ti".

"Ella es tu Tesoro, no tu esclava sexual". el asesino a sueldo dijo suavemente "Y no es como si alguien pudiera obligarla a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad ..."  
"No eres muy posesivo para un kitsune".  
"Soy un hombre muy posesivo". dijo kitsune contradice "Pero no soy inseguro. Mi relación con la _bambina_ es única, pero ambos somos seres inmortales, no soy tan ingenuo como para pensar que nunca se enamorará de otra persona". una sonrisa burlona "Tengo la suficiente confianza como para comprender que a quien amará más, nuestra relación nunca desaparecerá".

"Yo ... ¿realmente no veo cómo esto califica como posesión?" Shinobu no pudo evitar protestar débilmente "¡Estás diciendo que la compartirás!"  
"Ya hemos vivido varias vidas", señaló el zorro "y mi _bambina_ atrae a las personas peligrosas como polillas a una llama ..." una sonrisa "Tarde o temprano habrá otro que sea lo suficientemente interesante como para atraparla interés si solo por un tiempo ". un encogimiento de hombros "Estoy bastante seguro de que la vida eterna no es compatible con la monogamia. El amor mismo casi nos lo dijo después de todo ..."  
"Entonces ... estás diciendo que ambos pueden enamorarse de otras personas sin embargo, ¿todavía estaré enamorado el uno del otro? el neko entendido  
"Exactamente. Si alguien quisiera tener una relación con cualquiera de nosotros, esa persona nunca podría reemplazarnos. Después de todo, tenemos un vínculo irrompible".

Ryukossei había escuchado la explicación del kitsune con claro interés; realmente no lamentaba su viaje lateral, decidió, el kitsune puede no ser tan fascinante como su prometido, todavía era interesante por derecho propio.  
Después de todo, era cada día que te encontrabas con un asesino rodeado de huérfanos rescatados y claramente tocado por la vida misma ...

Y esta afirmación de un vínculo, volviendo sus sentidos al zorro, se dio cuenta de que "Ah, entonces ella no solo es tu prometida sino tu Sky".  
A Ryoichi no le sorprendió lo rápido que el dragón se dio cuenta - después de todo, Tsukiko había escrito que era la Cola Perk desbloqueada por su protección lo que le había permitido abrir sus llamas, y desde entonces, incluso pensó que no había usado ninguna Gracias por hacer lo mismo, su meditación diaria lo había conducido cada vez más hacia las llamas cálidas y familiares que habían sido la parte central de gran parte de su primera vida.  
Y en aquel entonces, es posible que los dos no estuvieran armonizados: los tiempos de vida habían pasado desde entonces, y no se había sorprendido cuando por la llama familiar encontró un vínculo que lo llevaba directamente a su _bambina._

"Entonces", se preguntó el dragón, "ya que no estás celoso del estado de tu prometido ... ¿quieres lo mismo?"  
"Quédatelo." Ryoichi protestó: "No necesito poderes dados por piedad".  
"Uh". el dragón resopló, claramente sorprendido "Me preguntaba ... La gente que no es celosa generalmente es codiciosa, ¿sabes?"  
El kitsune no se sorprendió demasiado con esa afirmación: ser un tesoro de dragón era un estado muy buscado después de todo. Aún así, ¡pensar que el hombre tuvo el descaro de ponerlo a prueba! Sus ojos brillaban con una intención asesina apenas reprimida cuando miró al dragón.

"He sido bastante paciente con tu curiosidad", afirmó "porque conozco el hábito de los dragones cuando se trata de sus tesoros. Pero no tienes que tratar de juzgar mi valía, esto es algo de lo que la _bambina_ puede decidir. Y si eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar de interponerse entre los dos ... "su sonrisa estaba llena de dientes" No voy a necesitar ser quien te ponga fin ".  
Los ojos del dragón se abrieron ante la certeza del tono del zorro, y una nueva luz brilló en sus ojos.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, el pequeño dios puede resultar tan interesante como su prometido ...  
Pero se había quedado atrás de su bienvenida, se dio cuenta Ryukossei con tristeza, tratando de averiguar qué exactamente hacía al hombre digno de esa chica. Aun así, eso no disminuyó el ánimo del dragón por demasiado tiempo; aún tenía su antiguo hogar para visitar, y para cuando volviera, el estado de ánimo del asesino seguramente se habría resuelto.  
"Tienes razón, esa pequeña diosa es más que capaz de decidir por sí misma". el dragón finalmente respondió a la amenaza anterior "¡Pero aún tenía que ver si había algo por lo que valiera la pena tanto!"

Con eso, evitó rápidamente las varias bolas de fuego de zorro enviadas en su dirección, cambiando sin problemas en su verdadera forma. "¡Nos veremos de nuevo, pequeño Dios!"

 **[Evento oculto LV300 completo!**  
 _Has satisfecho la curiosidad de Ryukossei_  
 **Recompensa:** \+ 4000XP, +1 Piedra de mejora  
 _más que simplemente resolver la curiosidad del dragón sobre su último Tesoro, has logrado ganar su interés por tu propio mérito_  
 **Bonificación Recompensa:** +10 000XP, **"Tesoro del élder Long" "** título desbloqueado"

 **[¡ Sistema político** actualizado!  
 **Ryukossei** _(ryu daiyoukai, LVmax)_ ha sido agregado como un aliado de House of Leaf: + 50XP]

[Ryoichi activó el título de vínculo con el alma **"Elder Long's Treasure"**  
+1 Luck, + 1Charisma, + 2Wisdom]

 **[¡Elevar a mismo nivel!** ¡Ryoichi ahora es el nivel 189!  
 _\+ 16SP, + 6CP, + 1PP]_

[nuevo Tail  
 **Perk** desbloqueado: **-Might of the Dragon:** cuando sea necesario, ryu puede ser un poderoso guerrero capaz de usar la fuerza de la naturaleza contra sus oponentes, obtendrás la característica de uno de sus hanyou (+2 de fuerza y +1 de agilidad cada mitad) década) y desbloquear el dominio de un elemento natural (desbloqueado al convertirse en el tesoro de un dragón, cerraduras **Mente de la dragón** )  
 **-mente del dragón:** ryu son reputados por sus formas pacíficas, tratando de razonar antes de recurrir a luchar, usted ganará la característico de una de sus hanyou (2 sabiduría y 1 suerte cada media década) y desbloquear el dominio de su elemento interior (desbloqueado al convertirse en el tesoro de un dragón, cerraduras **Might de la dragón** )

 _disponible: 0]_

La intención asesina de Ryoichi se disparó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el dragón había hecho, ¡cómo se atrevía la vieja y escamosa molestia a marcarlo como suya después de que él específicamente lo rechazó!  
"Estoy seguro de que hizo esto solo para fastidiarme". el kitsune todavía estaba gruñendo en horas de molestia.  
"Estoy bastante seguro de que lo hizo porque eras lo suficientemente idiota como para amenazarlo y decirlo en serio". Shinobu contradijo fácilmente "Ahora deja de quejarte de algo por lo que la mayoría de la gente mataría, ¡los kits empiezan a preguntarse si te has vuelto loco!"

Mencionar a los niños parecía ser lo correcto, notó el gato hanyou con absoluto alivio, y si su extraño líder todavía actuaba como un gato con volantes durante los días siguientes, la comprensión de que no había sido para "fastidiarlo" que el dragón lo había marcado, pero por interés, al igual que Tsukiko e InuYasha, comenzaron a asentarse poco a poco, mientras que la banda de inadaptados cumplía su misión.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVI. El Shichinin-tai

La manada no había logrado llegar a Edo cuando el olor de Naraku comenzó a filtrarse, una vez más, solo que esta vez, el hanyou estaba tramando una vez más, se dieron cuenta.

Porque cuando se apresuraron hacia el olor una vez más desenmascarado, con la esperanza de atraparlo lo suficiente como para llegar a su guarida, pronto se dieron cuenta de que no eran a los que apuntaba este complot, como Tsukiko, cuyo sentido del alma llegó más lejos que el agudo youkai. Sentía que pronto estaba preocupado diciendo que ella también podía sentir a su padre dirigiéndose hacia el hanyou.

Algo que Sesshoumaru no haría en un tiempo normal, dada la decisión de los Señores Cardenales con respecto a su enemigo, solo una ofensa directa de Naraku ahora le permitiría atacar al hanyou bajo esas directivas.

Y el Señor de Occidente no tuvo su pupilo con él.

Ahora preocupados, la manada se apresuró a lo largo de la carretera, las chicas pronto reconocieron que no estaban muy lejos del lugar donde habían salvado a Kouga, y que tanto Sesshoumaru como Naraku desaparecieron de repente.

Pero esta vez, el hanyou había cometido un error, aunque podía enmascarar su olor y ocultar su guarida con youjutsu lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el paquete pudiera estar en su puerta y no darse cuenta de que era lo que estaban viendo, una vez más había subestimado el paquete. cautiverio.

El padre de Tsukiko, el jefe de su casa y el primer alfa de las Tierras del Oeste estaban detrás de las barreras de Naraku, y nada podía ocultárselo a ella, ni a su manada.

[Objetivo completado! + 25XP

Actualización de objetivos: hacer uso de la debilidad de Naraku antes de que desaparezca]

Kagome miró la notificación, mientras que el escudo que ahora tenía gracias a Kaede estaba funcionando, como habían confirmado cuando se enfrentaron a Tsubaki, esto no significaba que supieran cómo usarlo contra el hanyou.

"¡Rin no está muy lejos!" Tsukiko se dio cuenta, los ojos se desviaron hacia un lugar demasiado lejos para que los ojos humanos vieran "Y ella está con Kagura ..."

"Correcto". InuYasha asintió, no muy sorprendida - para que su hermano buscara a Naraku, el hanyou tenía que tener un medio de presión después de todo, y su alfa había dicho que la niña no estaba con el daiyoukai "Dividámonos entonces".

"Shippou, Kanna".

Los dos youkai asintieron y se fueron al lado de su alfa, y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la simple casa tradicional que se escondía en el bosque donde estaba Rin, una casa protegida por un enjambre de innumerables youkai.

En cuanto a la parte de la manada que se quedó con InuYasha, fue Kagome quien se hizo cargo allí, la naginata zumbando con reiki.

La barrera de Naraku era mucho más fuerte que antes, se confirmó la adolescente, no es de extrañar que la versión básica de Kaze no Kizu no hubiera sido suficiente para cortarla antes. Aún así, no había estado entrenando tan duro por ninguna razón, y por eso su aura se enfocaba, la luz daba poder al arma bendita, haciéndola casi cegadora para quienes los rodeaban, y el camino estaba abierto ...

Incluso sin la Interfaz del Caos, sería ha sido claro que esta era la base principal de Naraku,

El suelo y el aire estaban fuertemente contaminados con el malvado youki del hanyou, haciendo que el suelo fuera estéril y el aire casi insoportable, los humanos probablemente solo estaban protegidos por su atadura.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar con eficiencia, Hiraikotsu y Tessaiga no se obstaculizaron entre sí una vez a pesar de que ambas armas derribaron a docenas de enemigos con cada ataque, ambos sagrados tenían ataques a menor escala no menos peligrosos para los youkai que los rodeaban, ya que necesitaban un toque. purificarlos.

Pronto, estaban en lo profundo de la sangre y la sangre, y cuando casi no se molestaba en esquivar un charco sangriento, Kagome se preguntó cuándo se había acostumbrado a tanta violencia.

La chica envió a otro youkai que había tratado de aprovecharse de su aparente lapso de enfoque para acercarse sigilosamente a ellos, y de repente estaban en el patio principal del shiro.

No era de extrañar que el malvado hanyou se escondiera debajo de su piel de babuino, la chica futurista tuviera que admitir, si esto era lo que veía debajo.

El hanyou era un conglomerado de youkai múltiples, pero ella no se había dado cuenta de que era tan literal, incluso cuando Musou había estado cambiando incesantemente su forma.

Pero en este momento, enfrentando a Sesshoumaru, Naraku no se había escondido por una vez, atacando implacablemente a pesar de la falta de éxito, todos sus ataques fueron recibidos, aunque sorprendentemente no se ve afectado en lo más mínimo por su aparente fracaso. Lo cual, sabiendo el hanyou astuto, significaba que por ahora todo seguía yendo de acuerdo a sus planes.

O, mejor dicho, todo había ido según lo planeado hasta su llegada, reflexionó la miko, porque la monstruosa criatura que había estado sonriendo burlonamente mientras golpeaba una y otra vez contra la silueta prístina del daiyoukai tenía los ojos muy abiertos cuando se dio cuenta de que no eran tan solo como lo habían estado antes, y la ola de youkai de bajo nivel a su alrededor se multiplicó de repente.

Claramente, Naraku no había pensado que serían capaces de entrar a su barrera tan fácilmente.

"Ah", reconoció de mala gana el hanyou "¿Supongo que no hay más tiempo para jugar?"

De repente, todos los trozos de carne descartados que habían sido esparcidos por el patio mientras Naraku intentaba infructuosamente atacar, Sesshoumaru tomó vida propia, y Kagome se quedó sin aliento al comprender por qué el hanyou había estado sonriendo; por qué no se había visto afectado por su falta de éxito en la lucha contra el daiyoukai ...

"Este poderoso youki tuyo", afirmó Naraku mientras golpeaba "¡Lo tomaré por mi cuenta, Sesshoumaru!"

"¡Como si te dejáramos hacer lo que quisieras!"

Inu Yasha fue la que protestó, el viento giraba alrededor de Tessaiga. Por supuesto, el hanyou de cabello oscuro no tenía miedo, una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro mientras la barrera venenosa oscura que había mostrado antes aparecía a su alrededor.

Lo que Naraku no había esperado era que InuYasha no hubiera desencadenado el Kaze no Kizu, sino el Bakuryuuha que había aprendido contra Ryukossei, y así un remolino de viento cortante y youki desgarraron el implacable hanyou, la construcción grotesca que era Su cuerpo soplando en una lluvia de sangrientos pedazos.

Naraku debería haber muerto con tal ataque, la manada lo sabía, pero la gran pieza corrompida del Shikon no Tama que palpitaba en su pecho claramente no quería dejar de lado a su anfitrión, y los instintos de supervivencia ridículamente buenos del hanyou le había hecho desatar una poderosa ola de miasma cuando su cuerpo había sido desgarrado.

"Bueno," Naraku tuvo el descaro de seguir riéndose "¡Supongo que aquí es donde me voy a ir!"

"¡No creas que te dejaremos escapar, bastardo!" InuYasha protestó acaloradamente, Tessaiga, una vez más lista para atacar.

Pero mientras estaba sorprendido por el ataque, Naraku no iba a dejarse atacar por segunda vez, y con un pulso de youki, ola tras ola de baja. el nivel youkai se desprendió del castillo, guardando efectivamente el paquete en su lugar.

Kagome dejó crecer su reiki, su naginata desató una gran hoja de luz y poder y cortó a varios youkai delante de ella, la miko se patea mentalmente por no haber pensado hacerlo antes.

Los ojos de Naraku se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en el campo de batalla; después de todo, no la había visto cortar la barrera, y con Sango e InuYasha pensaban en sus filas, su contribución había parecido bastante modesta hasta ahora. Pero ahora, los ojos del hanyou estaban sobre ella, fríos y odiosos, pero aún así de alguna manera cautelosos y calculadores.

Esta fue probablemente su última oportunidad de usar el antiguo enamoramiento humano contra él, se dio cuenta Kagome mientras su mente intentaba desesperadamente darle un camino, un ataque, cualquier cosa que pudiera herir al despreciable ser delante de ella antes de que corriera, antes una vez más. se deslizó entre sus dedos ...

Pero su mente estaba en blanco, y podía sentir la oportunidad deslizándose entre sus dedos en el segundo - haciendo que la miko se enojara.

Por una vez, ella deseó - por la mente fría de Kikyou, por sus años de entrenamiento donde solo había tenido meses; por el formidable talento de Mirdoriko con el reiki y las armas, que le habían ganado la reputación de ser la mejor miko guerrera de la historia; por todo ese poder y conocimiento, sabía que se guardaba en su alma pero le había fallado tan seriamente en este momento ...

" Ayudaremos ..."

La miko se sobresaltó ante las dos voces etéreas que susurraban a sus oídos solamente, y Era como si estuviera poseída que sacó el arco que raramente usaba, hizo una flecha y golpeó justo cuando Naraku estaba huyendo.

El poder girando alrededor de la flecha brillaba en tres tonos diferentes de reiki único, atravesando la barrera del hanyou como si no estuviera allí, y hundiéndose en su pecho justo en el gran fragmento de Shikon no Tama que poseía, no destruyendo la joya sino purificando una gran cantidad, y dejando atrás una marca quemada en forma de sol cuando la flecha se convirtió en polvo, justo como el arco en las manos de Kagome.

[Objetivo completado! + 25XP

Actualización de objetivos: ¡ encuentra a Naraku antes de que complete su transformación

Completo de objetivos ocultos!

La resolución de Kagome fue escuchada por sus encarnaciones anteriores.

Recompensa Oculta: + 100XP, +1 principiante.

La miko no pudo evitar sonreír triunfalmente cuando, al huir, el malicioso hanyou finalmente había perdido su habitual suficiencia. Si bien la capacidad de Naraku para escapar lo suficientemente rápido para aferrarse a la vida era frustrante, no había forma de confundirla, entre la Bakuryuuha de InuYasha y la flecha de Kagome, esta vez hanyou apenas había logrado salir vivo de su confrontación, algo que claramente no había esperado. Sus recientes power-ups.

¤.¤.¤

Mientras InuYasha y Kagome se dirigieron hacia Sesshoumaru y Naraku, Miroku y Sango se mantuvieron juntos para contener la mayor parte de los youkai que custodiaban el exterior del shiro.

Como tal, cuando Naraku soltó su potente nube de miasma, los dos humanos pronto fueron atrapados entre el veneno y la multitud de youkai.

Miroku había optado por levantar un escudo para el tajiya y para él mismo, mientras que Sango se hizo cargo de su parte de la lucha contra el enjambre. Comparativamente débil puede ser el youkai, todavía no había final para ellos, mientras que la resistencia de los dos humanos tenía su límite, y tanto el tajiya como la houshi se acercaban a ellos.

Para cuando sus dos compañeros de manada los alcanzaron, la tajiya sangraba por innumerables heridas pequeñas, mientras el sacerdote estaba en el último de sus reiki, la fatiga espiritual comenzaba a asentarse.

"El bastardo logró huir", explicó InuYasha después de que él y su hermano enviaron rápidamente al youkai restante en el patio "pero Kagome lo ha lastimado gravemente".

"Esta sala de Sesshoumaru no está demasiado lejos". el daiyoukai a su lado añadió para explicar por qué no había perseguido al hanyou, aunque puede saber que Tsukiko se dirigía hacia allí, Rin seguía siendo su cargo, y como alfa youkai, proteger a su manada tenía prioridad en deshacerse de Naraku, el grupo de Shadow entendió claramente que

"nos dirigimos hacia el mocoso", dijo InuYasha hacia sus propios compañeros de grupo, haciéndose cargo de su papel de beta dictado "Pero los quiero a los dos en la parte de atrás, si hay un escudo necesario, Kagome lo hará ".

Ninguno de los dos protestó por los humanos, una clara señal de lo cansados que estaban, y con los dos montando con Kirara, Kagome pronto estuvo en la espalda de InuYasha, algo que no sucedía tan a menudo ya que usualmente tenían Padfoot con ellos.

Corriendo en la dirección que Tsukiko había dejado con Shippou y Kanna, el número de youkai pronto volvió a aumentar, o más bien, la sobra de youkai, y una clara prueba de que su alfa se había ido de esa manera.

Sesshoumaru, la manada se sorprendió al notar, siguió el ritmo de ellos en lugar de correr hacia adelante, aunque si era porque confiaba lo suficiente en su hija para rescatar a Rin, o sentía la responsabilidad como un alfa de ver a la manada reunirse con Tsukiko, o incluso Ambos, entonces no podría decir.

Las marcas chamuscadas en el campo de batalla eran una clara prueba de que la joven Ookami había hecho uso de su naturaleza ardiente, pero se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que también se encontraban las flechas de Kanna, y por supuesto Shippou no se había quedado atrás. Las heridas podrían atestiguarlo.

Alcanzaron el trío cuando Kagura la estaba escapando de la casa donde Rin había sido retenida en cautiverio, el último enjambre de youkai utilizado como carne de cañón para dejar escapar al espíritu del viento.

Levantando una ceja, Sesshoumaru observó a su pupila: la pequeña miko no tenía un cabello fuera de lugar y saludaba alegremente a Kagura con un adiós ...

"Hola Sesshoumaru-sama!" un fuerte susurro "Sabes que no creo que la bella dama estuviera muy feliz de llevarme, que no dejó que el mezquino youkai que quería comerme se me acercara, y estaba haciendo todo tipo de preguntas sobre Sesshoumaru-sama y Tsuki-chan! "

"Sabes, al principio pensé que solo era Kagome, pero luego me di cuenta de que el mocoso era el mismo, y ahora este mocoso también ..." InuYasha señaló pensativamente "Creo que hay algo mal con las hembras de todas las especies que las hacen ¡Hazte amigo de sus enemigos!

Los labios daiyoukai se torcieron ante la afirmación, y por la forma en que estaba mirando a las tres hembras, parecía estar completamente de acuerdo con su hermano ...

Del trío, el resto de la manada pronto descubrió que si bien Tsukiko había luchado, ella había sido bastante restringida, principalmente con garras y fuego, para permitir que los dos más jóvenes youkai presentes con ella obtuvieran algo de preciosa experiencia de lucha. Y aunque a la alfa le hubiera gustado hablar con Kagura, su maestra claramente no confiaba en ella en la medida en que podía lanzarla, ya que había habido saimyoushou casi en permanencia.

Mirando a su alrededor, quemó su reiki, purificando todos los restos youkai alrededor de la casa donde habían retenido a Rin antes de hacer un gesto a su mochila para que entrara; había heridas para vestir y cansancio para dormir, así que, ¿por qué no aprovecharlas? ¿del lugar?

Pronto, la manada más Sesshoumaru y Rin se establecieron para la noche, cada uno de ellos relatando su parte de la pelea, ya que habían terminado en tres grupos.

No había mucho que decir sobre la pelea de Miroku y Sango; solo su falta de resistencia los había obstaculizado, y el enjambre de youkai no había tenido nada particularmente notable, los enemigos débiles cayeron fácilmente bajo el agua y el reiki de Hiraikotsu y Miroku. hakujou, solo su numero es un problema real.

Tsukiko, junto con Shippou y Kanna, se habían enfrentado a la misma situación, con la única diferencia notable de la presencia de Kagura, pero como se suponía que ella tenía a Rin, ella había usado esto para quedarse dentro mientras el enjambre se redujo, solo saliendo. al final, cuando fue llamada de nuevo por Naraku,

Lo que realmente sobresalió fue el descaro de Naraku al tratar de absorber al Señor del Oeste, y el importante retroceso que había sufrido. No había duda de que el hanyou sabría todo sobre Bakuryuuha la próxima vez que lo encontraran de nuevo, el ataque no se había mantenido en secreto por el Inu no Taishou en aquellos días.

Pero el ataque de Kagome fue una sorpresa para todos.

Más importante aún, incluso Tsukiko y su sentido del alma tenían algo que decir al respecto ...

"Porque esas dos encarnaciones anteriores de tu alma y tú te encontraste en una situación similar, un eco de su vida, que siempre se puede encontrar en un alma. , pero rara vez se despierta, respondió a tu fuerte deseo de actuar contra Naraku ". Tsukiko explicó: "En este momento puedo sentir el tuyo y los otros dos reiki, inactivos por ahora, pero es probable que puedas aprender a hacer algo con un poco de entrenamiento. Uno, estoy seguro, es el de Kikyou y el segundo, sin duda, el de Midoriko. "

"¿Y qué hizo el ataque?" Miroku se preguntó si

el alfa no podía evitar encogerse de hombros sin poder hacer nada. "Tendría que ver a Naraku para saberlo con seguridad". recordó "Pero por lo que dice Kagome-chan, puedo adivinar que el ataque se centró en purificar el Shikon no Tama, porque es el hecho de que está corrompido lo que le otorga a Naraku tanto poder".

A la mañana siguiente, se dirigieron de nuevo al shiro, encontrando a Kouga en el camino.

"Lo que sucedió aquí anoche, las repercusiones ya se notan", el lobo alfa pronto explicó que "estábamos regresando del shiro del Señor del Este cuando lo sentimos".

"Era como si un aura maliciosa hubiera existido desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya no podíamos sentir que desaparecía repentinamente". Ginta se hizo cargo de

"Y mucho youkai débil que aparentemente se había estado escondiendo de esta presencia está saliendo del bosque". Hakkaku agregó: "¡Hemos tenido que defendernos de tres ataques diferentes en nuestro camino aquí!"

"De todos modos, si esto era Naraku, entonces su presencia ha desaparecido por completo". Kouga señaló: "Pero antes de eso, claramente se dirigía hacia el norte, y moviéndose tan rápido que ni siquiera podía seguirle el ritmo".

"Bueno, al norte nos iremos entonces". Tsukiko asintió. "Afortunadamente, no estamos muy lejos de Edo. Tendremos que comprar ropa de invierno y más comida, con la llegada de la caza fría no siempre será una opción". dirigiéndose a Kagome "Será mejor que informes a tus padres que probablemente nos iremos por más tiempo de lo habitual y que aprendas más material de estudio de Mahoutokoro".

Se volvió hacia Kouga. "También deberíamos mantener tu mochila enganchada a la partida de caza, de esta manera si te diriges hacia el norte desde la Tierra Oriental mientras atravesamos las Tierras Occidentales.

"¿Pareces bastante decidido a encontrar a Naraku?" InuYasha señaló: "No es que me queje, pero ¿por qué de repente?"

Fue Kagome quien respondió con seriedad: "Por el tamaño del fragmento que tenía y el tamaño de nuestro fragmento ... Entre esas dos piezas, creo que el Shikon no Tama está casi completo".

Los ojos de la beta se ensancharon ante la afirmación. Con un asentimiento decisivo, concluyó: "Bueno, no vale la pena perder el tiempo, ¿eh?"

Tsukiko asintió, la invitación de la partida de caza pronto se envió al paquete de Tsume y aceptó.

Después de eso, aún pasaban un poco de tiempo en el castillo abandonado que Naraku había dejado atrás, no encontrando nada más que fragmentos de youkai en el sótano; poco después, Kouga estaba en camino, listo para dirigirse hacia el norte desde el lado este del país mientras la manada se dirigía de regreso a Edo para prepararse para su propio viaje, mientras que Sesshoumaru y su pupila también tomaron su propio camino.

"La mayoría de los suministros estaríamos mejor en nuestra era", Tsukiko pronto señaló "así que debes aprovechar ese tiempo para entrenar o relajarte".

"Es una pena que no podamos venir", se quejó Shippou. "¡Estoy seguro de que hay tantas cosas interesantes para ver!" un puchero "¿Por qué es que solo InuYasha logró pasar por ese pozo?"

"Probablemente debido a ese collar sometido alrededor de su cuello". Tsukiko explicó que "está en sintonía con el reiki de Kagome-chan, después de todo".

"Pero Ryo-dono y Tsuki-chan pueden ir y venir como quieran ..." Kagome protestó

"Bueno, ya que el pozo es la forma en que Fate nos envía, no es sorprendente que el alfa también pueda usarlo". Miroku señaló

"Entonces, ¿significa ..." los ojos de Kagome se ensancharon "No solo Tsuki-chan sino que Ryo-dono también es un dios?"

Al ver que su mochila la miraba inquisitivamente, el hime no pudo evitar señalar: "Pensé que era bastante evidente una vez que descubriste lo que era ... ¡Quiero decir que te dije que nos conocimos hace varios años!"

"¿Entonces el chico logró ascender como un dios para seguir a su esposa?" Miroku resumió, asombrado en sus ojos "Eso es algo de devoción. ¿O es terquedad?" se preguntó

"ambos". Kagome-chan no pudo evitar afirmar con seguridad, uno solo tenía que conocer a la extraña pareja para estar seguro de eso "Aún así ... ¿Qué clase de dios es él? Me refiero a que tu trabajo es ayudar al Elegido del Destino, pero tú ' re hermana de la muerte ... "

" Él es el hermano de la vida ".

Esta vez, la joven miko se estaba riendo tan fuerte que casi se cayó de su lugar en Padfoot, haciendo que Grimm resbale y la empuje hacia atrás en su lugar, mientras que incluso InuYasha no pudo evitar resoplar con incredulidad "¿Ese hombre? ¿Un dios para la vida? ¡Es tan adecuado para él como mi hermano!

"Y sin embargo, Tenseiga aceptó el chichi-ue". Tsukiko recordó, haciendo que tanto el hanyou como el resto de la manada se detuvieran en su pista en ese recordatorio "Entender cuándo tomar una vida es importante como asesino. Pero saber cuándo guardar una ..."

"Wow. ¿Por qué es eso? Él siempre parece ser un gran tipo cuando hablas de él, pero cuando lo vi, ¿era tan molesto? Shippou no pudo evitar quejarse, entreteniendo a toda la manada con esa afirmación.

"Aún así, volviendo al pozo y los poderes, Ryoichi ya ha llevado a mucha gente a tu era con su propio proyecto en nuestra era ..." recordó InuYasha

"¿Entonces eso significa que todos podríamos venir?"

Mientras que el resto de la manada no tenía los mismos ojos de cachorrito que Shippou tenía, y que Kanna ya estaba desarrollando su propia versión de, Tsukiko podía leer la esperanza incluso en los ojos de Miroku y Sango, incluso si estaba mejor escondida.

Si bien el sentido común dijo que llevar a la gente a una hora de compras no era una buena idea; bueno, el sentido común era aburrido, ya que estaba segura de que Chaos estaría de acuerdo, y para ser sincero, no lo creía. Sería un gran riesgo. El viaje en tu propia vida era peligroso porque los cambios tenían un mayor efecto en el pasado y en el futuro inmediatos, pero una vez que llegaste hasta siglos, la línea de tiempo tendía a ser bastante fija, adaptándose a cualquier cambio que se le presentara. aún terminan como se suponía que ...

¿Qué fue lo peor que pudo pasar?

¤.¤.¤

Al final, resultó incluso más simple de lo que habían previsto abrir los pozos al paquete; después de todo lo último en que Shippou había intentado subirse, dicho, ni siquiera habían sido paquete. Desde entonces, Padfoot había dejado una huella de reiki bastante visible en toda la manada, y aunque tendían a olvidarse de su naturaleza sagrada, el Grimm seguía siendo un Inugami ...

Tal como se predijo, la manada marcó como toda la autorización del muy necesarios, y pronto salieron al Sunset Shrine y fueron recibidos por Daisuke y Souta que trabajaban con entusiasmo en su kata con el viejo sacerdote.

"Akane-san y Saiyuri-chan se arrepentirán de haber tomado ese trabajo de caza cerca de Hokkaido". el anciano Higurashi comentó cuando el paquete se presentó a su familia a

la hora del té. Cuando explicaron por qué habían venido, pronto se decidió que el Higurashi también vendría, convirtiendo la tarde en una salida improvisada de la familia: Tsukiko había llamado a su propio padre. pero el Señor fue retenido por trabajo, atrapado en una reunión con dignatarios extranjeros.

Atravesar la bulliciosa ciudad que era Tokio había sido una experiencia bastante extraña para la manada, humanos y youkai por igual: este futuro altamente tecnológico les parecía casi extraño, y les hizo preguntarse cómo las dos chicas del futuro se habían adaptado de tal manera. Bien a su época.

Luego, pasaron por uno de los numerosos pasajes ocultos y llegaron al bullicioso mercado de magia y youkai.

El lugar para ellos, era a la vez más familiar, e incluso más extraño.

Por un lado, el aspecto de las tiendas y otros puestos era mucho más tradicional, pero por otro lado, la tecnología también estaba presente, mezclada en una extraña armonía con todo lo sobrenatural que podían ver. Pero aún más extraño era el modo en que todos parecían cohabitar: youkai de todas las especies, una multitud de hanyou, siervos santos de todo tipo e incluso brujas y hechiceros, algo claramente visto mal en su propia era.

Shippou, Kanna e incluso Souta, tomaban las maravillas del lugar con los ojos muy abiertos: el chico humano todavía se estaba acostumbrando a su propio lugar en este mundo, pero para los dos niños youkai ...

Esta era la esperanza, dada la forma en frente de sus ojos Escuchar sobre las historias de Kagome y Tsukiko fue una cosa, pero ver que el futuro prometían que algún día existiría era otra cosa propia.

Pronto nos encargamos de la ropa, encontrando ropa a su gusto que fue entregada a la costurera para darle un tratamiento completo de encantamiento y realce, y luego de que le dijeran que regresara al día siguiente para tomar su orden, el paquete pronto complació a los más jóvenes del grupo al permitir que Shippou y Souta, ambos tan emocionados como el otro, los arrastraran desde la mágica colección a las confiterías, sin perder la tienda de juguetes y bromas.

Después de que los niños se entretuvieran, el hime los llevó a una última parada, y la manada reconoció al youki familiar antes de entrar a la tienda "¿Está en el centro de la ciudad?" Kagome se dio cuenta incrédula de "¡Pensé que no le gustaban las personas!"

"¡Bah! ¡El Monte Nikko está aún más lleno hoy en día con todos esos malditos peregrinos y turistas!" un gruñón Totosai dijo cuando vio que la manada entraba en su tienda.

La manada no pudo evitar sonreír por lo inalterable de los siglos que parecía el youkai, mientras se giraba hacia Tsukiko. "¿Así que quieres que haga armas para los niños ahora?"

"Los necesitarán para sobrevivir lo que está por venir, como usted sabe mejor que yo, sospecho".

"Por supuesto." Totosai refunfuñó: "No es como si no estuvieran listos, dejando de lado la edad". admitió a regañadientes "¡He visto youkai de un siglo con menos poder y madurez!"

Con eso, agarró a Shippou por una oreja, haciendo que el kit protestara en voz alta con sorpresa, y aprovechando su boca abierta rápidamente sacó un colmillo afilado antes de dirigirse hacia Kanna. Mirando cautelosamente a la youkai, la pequeña niña, sin embargo, obedientemente abrió la boca, apenas haciendo una mueca de dolor, ya que aquí también el herrero tomó posesión de un diente, y mientras seguía enfocándose en su diente perdido, un mechón de cabello ...

"¡Fuera! ¡Y no regreses antes de pasar para tomar tus armas!" entonces como si cambiara de opinión "¡Y dame eso también!" con eso atrapó el hakujou de Miroku

Sin molestarse en protestar, Tsukiko sacó su mochila.

"¿Qué va a hacer con mi hakujou?" no pude evitar preguntarme a Miroku "Quiero decir, ¿puede un youkai incluso trabajar con un arma sagrada?"

"No, él no puede". Tsukiko se apresuró a confirmar "Excepto si también hay youki en el arma, solo pudo hacer la naginata de Kagome porque usó mi colmillo en ella. Pero probablemente simplemente va a entregar tu hakujou a Talbot. El viejo Tengu puede encantar cualquier cosa".

"Talbot?" InuYasha repitió el nombre desconocido

"No sabrías de él, él '

En cuanto a Shippou, estaba preocupado por algo completamente diferente. "Eso ... no significa que vamos a tomar el juicio, ¿verdad?" El kit preguntó tímidamente.

Hime sonrió suavemente al niño visiblemente preocupado. "Por supuesto que no". Un guiño "¡Incluso pensaste que podrías pasarlo fácilmente!"

"¡Por supuesto!" se jactó alegremente de la tranquilidad

"Es solo que has mejorado lo suficiente como para estar listo para unirte con un arma propia, en lugar de una temporal". Tsukiko explicó, agregando "Y Kanna también va a necesitar una buena arma, si ella quiere enfrentar a Naraku y salvar a Kagura".

El espíritu de la sombra asintió y sonrió. Ella también se había preguntado por qué su alfa estaba encargando algo que usualmente estaba reservado para los adultos cuando tanto ella como Shippou claramente eran tratados como los hijos de la manada, incluso si nunca los despreciaban.

Una vez más, su respuesta alfa no fue decepcionante, ya que les dio el medio para mantenerse solos y les tranquilizó sobre su lugar en la familia al mismo tiempo ...

La manada se había dirigido al Santuario Sunset por la noche, y luego pasó la noche en la casa de Tsukiko, ya que claramente tenía más espacio para recibir a una docena de invitados inesperados sin problemas.

Como la casa de youkai canino, los humanos de la manada se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que la configuración de la habitación era bastante diferente de lo que estaban acostumbrados a ...

"¡Es una guarida!" Shippou se había dado cuenta con ojos brillantes y felices, sumergiéndose sin vacilar en el gran montón de pieles, mantas de lana y sábanas de algodón.

De hecho, era una guarida, el concepto youkai canino de un dormitorio, con todo el piso cubierto de futones y diferentes sábanas para que todos pudieran dormir juntos como quisieran. Kagome recordó que su amiga de la infancia había mencionado que la manada hacía todo juntos, así que por supuesto, el dormitorio se compartió ...

Ahí tenemos un par de discretas puertas shoji alrededor de la habitación, que Tsukiko señaló hacia "Puedes usarlas si no estás cómodo con el estudio. Son habitaciones privadas".

Los humanos se preguntaron brevemente por qué habrían habitaciones privadas cuando claramente todos dormían juntos. Luego, al ver a Shippou sonrojarse, se dio cuenta de que la respuesta era bastante evidente.

"¿No es ... inconveniente?" Miroku no pudo evitar preguntarse, al darse cuenta de que esa era la habitación utilizada por las parejas que necesitaban intimidad "

"¡Están custodiados!" explicó rápidamente Tsukiko, incluso el joven Hime se sonrojó esta vez

Al final, los humanos optaron por las habitaciones, mientras que los youkai, incluso Kanna, que no era una persona especialmente orientada a la manada, pero que pronto adoptaron los métodos de su nueva familia, hicieron su lugar en el estudio.

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, bastante tarde, Tsukiko abrió un ojo lloroso y sonrió cálidamente, y el daiyoukai rodeó con cuidado a los niños que rodeaban a su hija para que se sentara a su lado, y el ookami se acurrucó somnoliento contra él antes de volver a dormirse. InuYasha, al otro lado de su alfa, abrió un ojo antes de volver a dormir pacíficamente, feliz de entender tan completamente la simple aceptación que su sobrina le había dado desde su primer encuentro.

Estar entre la manada y la familia fue la más cálida aceptación que había encontrado.

La situación solo mejoró cuando sus tres compañeros de carga humanos se dieron por vencidos al dormir solos en algún momento y entraron silenciosamente en la guarida en diferentes puntos de la noche, bajo la aprobación de los ojos de Sesshoumaru.

Este - ha sido el mejor sueño en su vida, tanto los humanos como Hanyou se dieron cuenta con nostalgia a la mañana siguiente. Todos se acostumbraban a dormir cerca uno del otro en sus viajes, incluso si no se hubieran dado cuenta antes de que se les diera la opción de dormir separados, y estar en el corazón de la casa de la infancia de Tsukiko, haciendo que su alfa se relajara por completo. ella no sabía que nada la dañaría a ella ni a su manada, a su vez había hecho que todos ellos dejaran de lado cualquier tensión.

Incluso despertarse y darse cuenta de que acababan de pasar la noche en la misma habitación que el Señor de Occidente no mitigaba ese sentimiento, y en realidad, a pesar del frío que parecía el daiyoukai, era difícil temerle cuando su hija estaba acurrucado en su costado y usando su cola como almohada y manta ...

Pronto, el paquete más uno se acurrucó alrededor de la mesa baja para el desayuno, la carne cargada extendió una clara indicación una vez más de que la casa era una donde vivía el canino.

Tsukiko no tardó en informar a su padre sobre lo último que sucedió en el pasado, y su proyecto actual para dirigirse hacia el norte, y presentar a su nueva compañera al daiyoukai, quien, al igual que su hija, abrió los ojos en reconocimiento a

"Blanche". saludó al cachorro que le lamió la cara amigablemente "Qué inesperado ..."

"Me sorprendió bastante". Tsukiko asintió con ojos suaves. "Quiero decir, hablamos un poco cuando usé la caminata de los sueños para visitar las Islas de la Muerte, pero no esperaba que ella renunciara a su lugar en el ciclo de reencarnación por mí".

El daiyoukai estaba menos sorprendido: después de todo, aunque en ese momento no sabía que Blanche era la madre de Tsukiko, había hablado bastante sobre su hija del futuro con el hermoso lobo europeo, mucho más que amantes, habían sido buenos amigos, tanto que la ookami probablemente se sentía como si ya conociera a la joven diosa que aún no ha nacido. Y Blanche, que él sabía, lamentaba profundamente su supuesta incapacidad para tener hijos.

No, Sesshoumaru no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo con la decisión del Lobo Blanco de quedarse al lado de su hija.

Pero esto no era algo que le explicaría a Tsukiko: Blanche misma lo haría a tiempo si así lo deseaba. Así que, en lugar de eso, dejó que su youki girara alrededor de Inugami, una luna azul que ahora arrollaba su pelaje para identificarla en esta nueva vida como la Dama del Oeste que nunca tenía que ser antes de morir, sabiendo que su pasado no se daría cuenta del significado de la marca, simplemente tomándola como un reconocimiento del vínculo del cachorro con su hija ...

En cuanto a Inuyasha, el hanyou se dio cuenta claramente de lo que significaba el gesto, incluso si no dijo nada, simplemente mirando la última adición a su mochila Con renovado interés. Sesshoumaru sonrió con diversión ante su hermano, una muestra de moderación bastante inusual: Tsukiko realmente había hecho maravillas por el comportamiento del joven inu.

Unos días más tarde, el paquete regresó al pasado, con reservas de alimentos en sus Inventarios , ropa de abrigo lista para ser equipada en el Sistema de Armarios , y con nuevas armas para Kanna y Shippou, y un hakujo mejorado para Miroku.

Decir que estaban sorprendidos por el trabajo de Totosai sería una subestimación, pero como siempre, el viejo herrero había estado en el lugar con sus elecciones ...

La mayoría de la manada había sido bastante dudosa cuando el viejo youkai le entregó a Shippou su nueva arma, kit incluido, pero unos pocos movimientos más tarde, y todos pudieron ver que la hoja ondulada de su kriss de fuego funcionó sorprendentemente bien para el joven kitsune.

De manera similar, el arma de Kanna, mientras que un arco como el que había estado entrenando, no era uno tradicional japonés sino un indio nativo para su sorpresa, pero no había duda de que el corte plano de la madera. También se dieron cuenta de que dicho arma no había sido fabricada por Totosai en absoluto, sino por Talbot, quien también había sido la que mejoró el hakujo de Miroku ...

¤.¤.¤

En el pasado, la manada había comprobado a través del chat escrito cómo estaban las cosas en el lado de Kouga, para saber que el vacío de poder causado por la desaparición de Naraku, que ya estaba haciendo olas cuando se fueron, estaba empeorando.

Un poco de youkai de nivel bajo a medio había salido de la clandestinidad con la malévola partida de hanyou de la región, haciendo que el campo fuera inseguro y lleno de conflictos entre youkai.

Como tales, los santos sirvientes de la manada pasaron un poco de tiempo estableciendo las mismas salas alrededor de Edo que ya habían colocado alrededor de la aldea de Sango antes de irse, no prohibiendo el acceso a youkai, sino haciendo más difícil acercarse a la ciudad para aquellos que tienen la intención de perjudicar a cualquiera, no querían impedir el acceso a la aldea a los comerciantes pacíficos, ni a los amistosos Rouyakan y Jinenji después de todo ...

Transcurrieron unos días de su viaje hacia el norte cuando volvieron a saber de Kouga.

La tribu del lobo youkai acababa de llegar a su estado de daiyoukai, cambiando a una forma verdadera por primera vez ...

Tsume Pack, aún dirigiéndose al norte a lo largo de la costa este, había empezado a escuchar rumores de numerosos youkai que huían del norte: había algo desconocido, viniendo desde el norte, comiendo y atacando a humanos y youkai por igual.

Algo que no parecía humano, ni tenía ningún youki para hablar.

Algo que olía a cadáver y cementerio ...

Por supuesto, se habían dirigido directamente a investigar, pero cuando encontraron al enemigo, sorprendentemente no soportaba el olor de Naraku, a pesar de que obviamente era parte de su clic de una forma u otra, ya que el saimyoushou zumbando era una prueba más que suficiente.

La cosa había sido una vez humana y muerta, luego revivida por un fragmento Shikon bastante poderoso. Era algo que Kouga nunca había visto antes, incluso si Tsukiko lo había escuchado durante sus días de caza, un humano corrompido, uno de los cuales hizo aún más peligroso que ya no estaba alimentado solo por el fragmento oscuro, sino que también había estado comiendo Cualquier youkai que pudiera robar su poder ...

Afortunadamente, con el tamaño y la deformidad de Kyoukotsu, como se había presentado, había crecido, el no-muerto no era muy rápido en sus pies. Pero, como Kouga se había dado cuenta rápidamente después de romper el cuello del monstruo sin resultados, Kyoukotsu no estaba vivo, y como tal no podía ser asesinado fácilmente.

La única manera de devolver al loco al loco lo más loco era sacar el fragmento de Shikon detrás de su frente ...

La lucha no había ido demasiado bien, ya que Kouga no podía sentir el fragmento como Kagome, y por eso Pack había estado atacando una y otra vez infructuosamente hasta que por un golpe de suerte, el no-muerto logró herir a Hakkaku y estaba en su camino para tratar de comer a Ginta.

El joven heredero de Fang había visto rojo, y al momento siguiente, un gran lobo marrón había cortado el cuerpo de Kyoukotsu por la mitad, el fragmento volando fuera de su cráneo bajo una de las grandes garras del nuevo ookami, el cuerpo del no muerto volviendo a un montón de huesos grandes. El saimyoushou se había aprovechado de la confección comprensible de Tsume y se sorprendió de su nuevo estado alfa para robar el fragmento de Shikon directamente de la pila de huesos, pero al menos el encuentro les había dado una pista.

Buscando en las aldeas, a Shadow le llevó unos días más descubrir quién era Kyoukotsu ...

El Shichinin-tai había sido una banda de siete mercenarios contratados, que no trabajaban para ningún señor, que vagaban de guerra en guerra, de batalla en batalla. Pronto, todos los daimyou empezaron a temer la fuerza de la pequeña banda de guerreros, que se sabía que eran tan fuertes como un ejército de cien y carecían de misericordia, disfrutaban del derramamiento de sangre y el caos y no mostraban misericordia a nadie, ya fueran mujeres o niños. . Con el fin de poner fin a las amenazas y exacciones del grupo, se formó un ejército.

Mientras que al final los ejércitos de varios daimyou fueron victoriosos: había sido una victoria costosa, los shichinin-tai dirigieron a sus perseguidores hacia una montaña y tomaron cientos antes de que finalmente fueran atrapados en una aldea abandonada del norte, y finalmente, fueron decapitados. y quemado.

Los habitantes de las aldeas vecinas, temerosos de ser maldecidos por los siete espíritus rencorosos, erigieron una tumba y un santuario para apaciguar sus almas, un santuario que recientemente había sido encontrado destruido ...

Poco después, Kyoukotsu comenzó su alboroto hacia el Oriente, y la gente tenía miedo: después de todo, si uno de los siete volvía a la vida, no era difícil suponer que los otros seis también habían vuelto de la tumba.

Y como Kyakotsu claramente fue revivido por Naraku, no fue tan difícil para la manada de Shadow adivinar que el shichinin-tai pronto vendría tras ellos para evitar que encuentren el hanyou ...

Como tal, su próximo destino, no que realmente cambió algo, ya que ya se habían estado dirigiendo hacia el Norte, era la tumba de los siete, y desde allí, con suerte, una forma de encontrar a Naraku una vez más.

Casi dos semanas de rápido viaje después de dejar Edo, finalmente se encontraron frente al famoso santuario roto, reuniéndose con la manada de Tsume, que no los habían estado esperando durante más de unas pocas horas, mientras cruzaban la cordillera Esa era la médula espinal del país, no era un viaje fácil, pero, nuevamente, la manada de lobos había podido seguir el primer rastro de destrucción de Shichinin-Tai.

Tan pronto como la manada de Shadow se encontró frente al sitio de entierro ahora vacío, Chaos Game cobró vida.

[Life Quest! Los Siete No Muertos ...

Primer objetivo: cumplir con todos los shichinin-tai (0/7)

Segundo objetivo: devolver el shichinin-tai a la otra vida (0/7)

Recompensa: + 100XP por shichinin-tai, +1 principiante Habilidad para completar el primer gol, +1 Mejora de piedra al completar el segundo gol, todos los Shichini-tai agregados a la Lista de jefes en el Sistema de Arenas al completar la misión]

[Actualización del primer gol (1/7): + 100XP]

[Actualización del segundo gol ( 1/7): + 100XP]

"Bueno", señaló InuYasha, "Ahora podemos estar seguros de que esos siete son una parte importante de los planes actuales de Naraku ..."

"Para que justifiquen una Búsqueda de Vida, deben ser". Miroku estuvo de acuerdo.

Las dos manadas habían dejado atrás el santuario vacío, no después de que las tres miko del grupo señalaron que ya estaba limpia, algo bastante impresionante cuando se supo que las siete enterradas allí estaban corrompidas, pero se explicaron fácilmente por la forma inminente de una montaña cercana.

"Otra de la que nunca he oído hablar". se quejó Kagome mientras miraba a dicha montaña como si fuera la culpa

"Bueno", admitió Tsukiko, "también he oído hablar de eso si te hace sentir mejor". un encogimiento de hombros "Por lo que sé, un poderoso siervo sagrado fue consagrado allí, y su desaparición fue seguida por toda la destrucción del sitio sagrado ..."

"¿Y cuándo sucedió eso?" se preguntó Kagome, de repente teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre la historia

"Probablemente en esta era". Tsukiko confirmó, adivinando lo que se estaba preguntando su amiga, la manada que había encontrado su camino a este lugar, sabiendo que pronto sería destruida, no parecía una coincidencia.

"Aún así, hay una poderosa barrera de reiki alrededor de la montaña", señaló Miroku, "por lo que no es posible que Naraku la atraviese, ¿verdad?"

"Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, sería la manera perfecta de esconderlo de tu sentido kkai si estuviera detrás de eso, ¿no?" Sango tuvo que contradecir

"Y se pueden hacer agujeros incluso a través de la barrera más poderosa". concluyó Tsukiko

"Si existe, lo encontraremos". Kouga asintió, y así, después de unas pocas horas de compañía, las dos manadas pronto iban por caminos separados una vez más, Tsume para rodear la montaña por su lado este mientras que Shadow haría lo mismo en el oeste.

No estaban tan lejos del santuario roto cuando Tsukiko y su manada se encontraron con un pequeño grupo de granjeros, que se apresuraron a aconsejarles que no siguieran el camino por delante; al parecer, se corrió la voz del despertar de Shichinin-tai, y con ello El daimyou que los había condenado diez años antes, estaba sintiendo una vez más el temor familiar de la terrible banda de mercenarios ...

Como tal, el propietario del shiro donde se guardaba la gran alabarda que una vez había sido el arma elegida por el líder de los siete estaba formando un ejército, reclutando por la fuerza a cualquiera que se acercara a él, mientras que los otros daimyou también enviaban a sus hombres, los líderes sedientos. para la gloria lo suficiente como para olvidarse de la temible reputación de sus presas.

Después de darles las gracias a los hombres por su advertencia e informarles que el santuario estaba limpio, algo que parecía tranquilizarlos en gran medida, la manada estaba en camino, el olor a sangre pronto hizo que aceleraran el paso.

¤.¤.¤

Unos minutos a toda velocidad, y se encontraron frente a una figura solitaria de aspecto humano rodeada de cuerpos muertos y sangrientos. Quedó claro en la escena que no había habido mucha pelea, el miembro de Shichinin-tai, su olor imposible de no reconocer, no tener una pizca de sangre sobre sí mismo ... mientras que la gran cimitarra como la hoja apoyada negligentemente Su hombro lo estaba goteando.

Al ver su llegada, el corrompido rostro humano se iluminó de excitación, y los saludó con entusiasmo, o mejor dicho, saludó a Inuyasha, ante la desesperación del hanyou ...

"¡Oh! ¡Debes ser InuYasha! ¡Eres incluso más guapo de lo que esperaba!" los ojos brillantes tomaron un brillo siniestro "¡Tengo ganas de ver tu rostro desesperado cuando te corte! Y después de eso ... ¡Me llevaré esas orejas como recuerdo!"

"Tch. Bastardo espeluznante".

"¡Ah! ¡Esta mirada distante es tan sexy! ¡Soy Jakotsu-sama, veamos de quién es la mejor espada!"

[Actualización de primer gol (2/7): + 100XP]

Con eso, los muertos vivientes se habían movido rápidamente por el tamaño del arma que llevaba, apuntando a la beta del paquete sin prestar atención al resto de ellos. Compartieron miradas de sorpresa, nadie había esperado al personaje extravagante frente a ellos como su próximo enemigo, y se preguntaban si ayudarían a su beta.

Jakotsu era bueno, muy bueno para un humano; por una parte, a pesar de la corrupción que los siervos de la manada podían sentir claramente, el hombre pensaba con claridad, incluso si era un efecto secundario del fragmento: el segundo importante el punto era que donde el engendro de Naraku había sido recién nacido, el humano había sido un mercenario durante décadas antes de su muerte y posterior resurrección. Lo que a Jakotsu le puede faltar en youki y fortalezas en comparación con los hijos de Naraku, lo compensó con su propia experiencia de lucha ...

Y eso se demostró claramente, ya que solo los agudos reflejos e instintos de InuYasha le permitieron saltar fuera del camino cuando la hoja del arma del mercenario pareció retorcerse y difuminarse en el aire, revelando que no había sido una hoja simple pero uno encadenado, los múltiples segmentos que conforman un arma difícil de controlar pero con un alcance mucho mejor que una simple espada, un arma delicada que Jakotsu usó a la perfección.

Miroku y Sango decidieron ayudar al mismo tiempo, y fue bastante impresionante ver a Tessaiga pararse a los humanos, luego esquivar el hakujou de Miroku para finalmente reflejar violentamente el Hiraikotsu de Sango, la tajiya capaz de saltar fuera del camino de su propio boomerang solo gracias a su entrenamiento intensivo.

Un poco más perturbador, fue la reacción de los no-muertos ante las dos interferencias en su pelea, los ojos casi con forma de corazón como su atención estaba en Miroku, y consideraba a la houshi "linda" también, luego se distorsionó con disgusto y enojo hacia Sango, con su represalia mucho más violenta contra ella, cuando vio a la mujer.

Jakotsu, se dio cuenta Tsukiko, se parecía mucho a Lussuria una vez, un guerrero espantosamente hábil con tendencias sádicas hacia su oponente preferido, alguien que era propenso a jugar con su presa en lugar de atacar seriamente, y era lo suficientemente poderoso como para salirse con la suya. ...

Aún así, cada vez que las dos espadas de combate se enfrentaban, se hacía cada vez más evidente que Inuyasha era más poderoso, y aunque puede haber sido más luchador durante mucho tiempo, el hanyou era el único en su manada, el alfa. excluidos, que podían presumir de tener más experiencia en la lucha que el mercenario humano, y así, poco a poco, estaba empujando a Jakotsu, pastando su ropa en varios lugares.

Por suerte para los muertos vivientes, no estaba tan solo como había pensado, como se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que la manada cuando los cuerpos a su alrededor comenzaron a disolverse en el suelo cuando una nube de gases tóxicos invadió su campo de batalla. Aprovechándose de la distracción de InuYasha, saltó hacia atrás. "Nos veremos de nuevo, estoy seguro. ¡Adiós!"

En cuanto a la manada - compartieron miradas. La forma de seguir a Jakotsu estaba prohibida por humos claramente tóxicos, pero por el rostro de Tsukiko y el otro youkai, el veneno no era tan tóxico para ellos, y después de ejercitar un poco sus nuevos sentidos, Miroku pronto podría afirmar que tanto Jakotsu como su aliado no estaban tan lejos

"¡No tiene sentido dejarlos escapar, entonces!" InuYasha decretó

"en efecto". Tsukiko estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente, mirando a su alrededor a su mochila "Shippou, Kanna". los dos jóvenes youkai ya estaban a su lado "Iremos tras el usuario del veneno, obtendrás a Jakotsu".

Los humanos asintieron, no muy sorprendidos. Para empezar, Tsukiko era más poderosa, solo tenía sentido para ella ir con el grupo más pequeño y menos experimentado, y para colmo, a los youkai no les afectaba el veneno, al contrario. para los humanos de la manada, que simplemente tenían una mayor resistencia a ella ...

También era una clara muestra de confianza en su habilidad por parte de su alfa. Después de todo, si ella había estado preocupada por que se lastimaran gravemente, ella ' Nunca los había dejado divididos. El grupo no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que las innumerables horas de entrenamiento estaban pagando lo suficiente como para que Tsukiko lo reconociera claramente.

Como tal, InuYasha estaba guiando a Miroku, Sango y Kagome alrededor de la nube tóxica para perseguir a Jakotsu, mientras que Tsukiko, Shippou y Kanna simplemente avanzaron en ella.

La mitad youkai de la manada pronto había rastreado al fabricante de venenos, entre sus sentidos y su habilidad alfa para ver su fragmento de Shikon, era así de fácil.

[Actualización de primer gol (3/7): + 100XP]

El tercer shichinin-tai, pequeño, de cara plana y con la piel grasienta por su fabricación, no era un modelo de belleza, pero, sobre todo, había tenido mala suerte en el sorteo. O, más probablemente, Naraku ni siquiera se había molestado en decirle a su último peón que los humanos y youkai eran parte del paquete al que fueron enviados para perseguir ...

Como tal, los ojos de los usuarios de veneno se abrieron al ver al trío salir de los vapores mortales sin un cabello fuera de lugar, y tropezó con sorpresa y miedo ante su falta de reacción a sus mezclas.

"Se siente sucio". Kanna comentó primero con una pequeña mueca de disgusto, su nuevo dominio de Souls Sense aún no era lo suficientemente refinado para que ella realmente analizara lo que hacía que a ella le desagradara mucho el hombre que estaba detrás de él, haciendo alarde de las leyes de la vida y la muerte.

"Este Mukotsu es un ejemplo perfecto de un humano corrompido". Tsukiko explicó: "La mente oscura solo se preocupa por sí mismo, mataría incluso si los compañeros de equipo se pusieran de pie para ganar". sus ojos se oscurecieron con disgusto "Sus víctimas favoritas son las chicas jóvenes".

Como el ookami había declarado su nombre y sus preferencias, ella no había dejado de vagar hacia la usuaria del veneno, el hombre que intentaba enviar otro frasco de veneno, incluso más potente que el anterior, sin ningún resultado visible: la garganta se cortó con una rápida Con el movimiento de garras afiladas, el fragmento Shikon se agarró del aire por el daiyoukai antes de que su cuerpo incluso se derrumbara de nuevo en polvo bajo el zumbido enojado del saimyushou cercano.

[Actualización de la segunda meta (2/7): + 100XP]

"Hablar de anti-climáticos". Shippou bromeó con

Tsukiko, pescando rápidamente un frasco vacío en su inventario para almacenar el fragmento recién ganado, dejando que sus sentidos cubran el área al mismo tiempo.

"¿Hacia dónde ahora?"

Los dos youkai más jóvenes compartieron un largo rato, adivinando que, como a menudo, su alfa estaba poniendo a prueba sus habilidades, y ambos dejan que sus sentidos cubran el área "Puedo sentir a Inu-nii y los demás contra un cadáver". Shippou pronto declaró: "Pero también hay el mismo olor molesto de la muerte que viene de otra manera ..."

Kanna, frunciendo el ceño, confirmó: "No puedo oler tan bien como Shippou-chan, pero puedo sentir varias almas recientemente fallecidas en la misma área, y un alma más allá de la hora también".

Tsukiko asintió con satisfacción, y confirmó sus deducciones, agregando "Por lo que los aldeanos habían dicho antes, esa área es la de un gran templo. Me temo que el sacerdote ya se ha encontrado con alguien del shichinin-tai".

"¡Entonces vamos!" Shippou comentó con decisión: "Ya no podemos salvarlos, ¡pero al menos podemos evitar que esos malditos zombies maten a alguien más!"

¤.¤.¤

InuYasha y el resto de la manada pronto abandonaron el área venenosa para seguir a un Jakotsu que se alejaba rápidamente y se adentraba en el bosque circundante; luego, InuYasha alertó a la manada una fracción de segundo antes de que una lluvia de chakram mortal se dirigiera hacia ellos, cortando los árboles. alrededor de ellos en pedazos.

Mientras Miroku tenía su barrera contra el agua y Sango su Hiraikotsu para actuar como protección, la manipulación de la luz de Kagome aún no estaba al nivel donde ella pudiera doblarla lo suficiente para desviar el ataque, por lo que la adolescente no tuvo más remedio que salte fuera del camino, una cortada desagradable que aparece en su espalda y hombro cuando fue cortada por uno de los discos de corte.

Para la segunda oleada del ataque, InuYasha estaba listo, su Kaze no Kizu desató contra el arma que hacía que todos salieran del camino mientras el hanyou saltaba hacia la dirección de donde venían los ataques, seguido inmediatamente por Sango mientras que Miroku se quedaba atrás para ayudar. sangrando Kagome.

El enemigo, InuYasha y Miroku, se encontraron frente a un aspecto apenas humano comparado con Jakotsu: un gancho de agarre en lugar de una mano izquierda, un lanzador de armas cargado con chakram en la espalda, un gran arcabuz almacenado a su lado junto con un hacha de guerra no menos grande. , sin mencionar su cara cosida con un solo ojo visible y su mandíbula reemplazada por un artilugio de metal y cuero ...

[Actualización de primer gol (4/7): + 100XP]

Al ver que los dos compañeros de manada se acercaban a él, el monstruo como el monstruo de Frankenstein dejó escapar una risa profunda "¡Eh, él, yo soy Ginkotsu, y tú, Inuyasha, y tus amigos, no van a escapar de mí!"

Se envió una nueva ola de chakram hacia ellos, hanyou y tajiya, cada uno de ellos evitando a un lado para arrinconar al mercenario Shichinin-tai, excepto que esta vez, el alambre de acero se había escondido entre el disco de corte, obstaculizando el movimiento del luchador de la manada. Las armas eran bastante grandes.

"¡Me dijeron que no te dejara mover esta cosa!" Ginkotsu se echó a reír, gesticulando a Tessaiga, y al momento siguiente no fue el lanzador de armas sino el arcabuz que disparaba, lanzando proyectiles en llamas.

Aún, ni InuYasha ni Sango estaban indefensos, el tajiya esquivando su arma mientras salía. el ninjato que ella poseía, pero rara vez podía usar mientras el propio InuYasha envainaba su espada para saltar hacia el gran zombi que todas las garras sacaban. Mientras tanto Kagome, dándose cuenta de que sería una responsabilidad si se quedaba en el camino e incapaz de curar sus propias heridas, trepó a Kirara, la ardiente gata que salía al aire para mantenerla fuera de la pelea.

Los siguientes momentos se pasaron esquivando el chakram agudo entre el árbol mientras intercambiaban un golpe con su gran oponente, cada uno de los miembros de la manada se aprovechaba de los otros movimientos para atacar.

Pero Ginkotsu, demostrando que era un luchador de experimentación incluso si no se veía tan brillante, estaba acostumbrado a pelear en número, y aunque era demasiado lento para esquivarlo por completo, sabía exactamente cómo moverse para que el golpe fuera menos efectivo. , encontrando las piezas blindadas de su atuendo o su arma en lugar de carne, e incluso cuando la alabarda de agua de Miroku finalmente logró lanzar un golpe limpio, el sacerdote se sorprendió de dejar una herida simple cuando esperaba una herida mucho más profunda.

"¡El fragmento ha fortalecido su piel!" advirtió a sus compañeros de grupo de luchadores

Sango e InuYasha reconocieron la nueva información, entendiendo que significaba que Miroku solo podría acosar al luchador de tanques ya que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para aterrizar un ataque pesado; el houshi mismo adaptó de inmediato su enfoque a la pelea.

A medida que avanzaba la pelea, InuYasha pronto se dio cuenta de que su oponente, aunque de hecho era experto en su forma de combate, no estaba acostumbrado a escaramuzar mucho tiempo en el bosque, probablemente más acostumbrado a un campo de batalla abierto. Como tal, aunque había obstaculizado su mejor arma al comienzo de la batalla gracias a su alambre de metal y los árboles que los rodeaban, había olvidado tener en cuenta que su arma de pólvora y su chakram afilado estaban lejos de la lucha ideal. herramientas para esta situación, y de hecho él había creado un claro en el denso bosque.

El hanyou transmitió su realización a través del chat, tanto Sango como Miroku se ensancharon cuando se dieron cuenta de que eso sí: un ataque más bien dirigido, y tanto Hiraikotsu como Tessaiga serían una vez más libres para ser utilizados.

Una vez hecho esto, el trío se apresuró a dirigir su ataque y movimiento para llevar a su oponente a atacar donde quisieran, y de hecho, unos momentos después, los ojos del artillero se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de que InuYasha estaba una vez más corriendo hacia él con su gran espada. Mientras el boomerang del tajiya volaba en la misma dirección. El gran hombre logró evitar sorprendentemente bien los dos ataques, solo para encontrarse con Miroku, quien esta vez no estaba formando su agua, sino simplemente desatando una poderosa ola, lo que hizo que Ginkotsu tropezara en el camino de Kaze no Kizu.

[Actualización de la segunda meta (3/7): + 100XP]

"Debemos buscar el fragmento que lo mantenía vivo o podría ser revivido". un Miroku cansado señaló - la última ola le había quitado mucho

"Buen punto". Sango estuvo de acuerdo, caminando con cautela por los restos dispersos del bosque; entre el ataque de agua de Miroku y el Kaze no Kizu de InuYasha, habían completado efectivamente la destrucción de la parte del bosque en el que habían estado luchando, incluso el suelo parecía inestable por lugares ... .

pero tan pronto como empezaron la tarea bastante desagradable, saimyoushou apareció aparentemente de la nada, donde al parecer se espiar a la batalla, pero se quedaron fuera de él - antes de que pudieran hacer una cosa, los insectos habían invadido todo Ginkotsu se mantuvo, teniendo la Shikon Fragmento y dejando un montón de huesos y gore atrás.

"Demasiado para eso." Sango suspiró "Al menos no pudieron llevarse el cuerpo con ellos". ella se encogió de hombros, antes de voltear sus ojos preocupados hacia Kagome "¿Qué tan mal estás?"

"No está tan mal." la niña los tranquilizó rápidamente, su tez pálida iba en contra de sus palabras "Tsukiko no debería tener ninguna dificultad para curarme". aseguró, es solo que, dado que estoy de espaldas, ni siquiera pude ponerme un poco de bálsamo o vendarme ... "

" Entonces, apresurémonos y reunámonos con el resto de la manada. futuro "Por otra parte, tal vez Sango debería ponerte un poco de salve antes de que nos vayamos".

¤.¤.¤

Mientras InuYasha y su mitad de la manada luchaban contra Ginkotsu, su sobrina y su cargo habían llegado al templo, sorprendentemente, todo estaba en calma.

Compartiendo miradas de preocupación ante la confirmación de que era demasiado tarde para salvar a los residentes, aceleraron por las largas escaleras, para encontrar a un hombre calvo con ropas de sacerdote que tendían a quemar cadáveres.

Shippou, que no tenía el sentido de las almas de Kanna y de su alfa, parecía confundido, mientras que en realidad era el olor característico de la tumba que seguía a los que habían regresado de entre los muertos, el hombre que tenía enfrente todavía olía vivo ...

"Hay una gran cantidad de suelo funerario alrededor del suelo, ya que es un templo", explicó Tsukiko en voz baja cuando el falso sacerdote se acercó pacíficamente hacia ellos "por lo que su olor se pierde en él".

"Y está usando la ropa de uno de los que acaba de matar para tener ese olor vivo ..." el equipo se dio cuenta por sí solo ahora que tenía la mitad del rompecabezas, la nariz arrugada de disgusto ante la idea

"¿Sabes qué es lo más extraño?" Tsukiko anunció: "Él realmente estaba orando por ellos cuando llegamos ..." un encogimiento de hombros "Y sin embargo, no tiene ni una pizca de pesar, todo lo que hace es por su propia supervivencia". ella explicó, habiendo captado esto gracias a su sentido del alma.

El paquete no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, ya que el falso monje los saludaba con una cálida sonrisa solo desmentida por los ojos fríos, que Shippou sabía que él podría haber pasado por alto fácilmente. No sabía que el hombre era un enemigo.

[Actualización de primer gol (5/7): + 100XP]

"¿Viajeros?" preguntó el monje, pero por la forma en que los estaba observando, estaba claro que los estaba reconociendo, probablemente por las descripciones dadas por Naraku. "La región no es segura, me temo, hay bandidos alrededor, y los rumores son los shichinin- Han vuelto de la tumba ".

"Así que hemos escuchado". Tsukiko asintió, divertido por el juego de palabras, y preguntándose qué podría estar buscando, ya que no estaba atacando.

"Aparentemente, están persiguiendo a un grupo de humanos y youkai", comentó el muerto viviente sin decir "me pregunto por qué".

La sonrisa de Tsukiko se ensanchó, ya que ahora sabía lo que el hombre estaba buscando.

Los shichinin-tai estaban, lejos de todo, lejos de ser estúpidos, de haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo como lo habían hecho, y ser revivido bajo las órdenes de Naraku no estaba sentado con ellos, sabían que no era por la bondad de su corazón que el hanyou los había devuelto a la vida después de todo, y no veía ninguna razón para ser leal a Naraku, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el hombre no los apuñalara en la primera ocasión.

Y en la mente de los mercenarios, apuñalar por la espalda primero era la mejor manera de mantenerse con vida, pero para eso, necesitaban información ...

Su sonrisa se volvió salvaje cuando respondió: "Bastante fácil. Son carne de cañón que nos impide seguir a Naraku mientras él lame las heridas que le dejamos la última vez que nos vimos y cocinamos una nueva forma de fortalecernos". una sonrisa divertida "A Naraku le gustan las herramientas desechables después de todo".

"Desechable, uh". El falso monje repitió con los ojos entrecerrados. "Me parece bastante extraño pasar por todos los problemas de llamar de vuelta de la tumba a siete poderosos mercenarios simplemente para usarlos como tropas descartadas ..."

"Naraku mira a los humanos", respondió Tsukiko con sencillez, "y tiene recursos suficientes para que él no vea tu resurrección como algo tan importante en el gran plan de cosas ... siempre y cuando tengas tiempo para lo que sea que esté planeando. Contra nosotros antes de morir de nuevo ".

La afirmación hizo que el ojo del hombre no-muerto se ensanchara de sorpresa, pero excepto por eso, se mantuvo notablemente tranquilo cuando se dio cuenta de que sabían lo que era "Estoy impresionado". comentó "Después de todo, ningún humano debería poder decir lo que soy, y elegí el lugar especialmente para ti, youkai ..."

"Tuviste mala suerte". Tsukiko respondió: "Naraku no se ha molestado en darte información sobre la mayoría de nosotros, está cegado por su obsesión contra algunos de nosotros y se olvida del resto de nosotros ..." su sonrisa se hizo más fría y sus ojos brillaron con poder " Ahora que has tenido tu pequeña charla, es hora de que mueras ".

El hombre saltó hacia atrás, lo suficientemente rápido para evitar la espada de Shippou, algo bastante impresionante para un humano, ya sea corrompido por un fragmento contaminado, pero al igual que Jakotsu había sido un mercenario de renombre durante años, algo que no era un pequeño logro. en esta era...

"Bueno, supongo que no obtendré más información de ti". el miembro del shichinin-tai notó casualmente que su rostro cambió repentinamente - se formó una gran marca oscura de descanso debajo de sus ojos, como para subrayar el sentimiento oscuro que estaba exudando, la fachada del amable sacerdote definitivamente desapareció "Soy Renkotsu del shichinin-tai, "dijo" y yo seré el que tome tus vidas ".

"Ciertamente puedes intentarlo!" Shippou replicó con seguridad, haciendo que Tsukiko se maravillase internamente de lo lejos que había llegado el kit en unos pocos meses, desde el niño solitario y asustado de entonces, hasta el joven kitsune listo para luchar por su vida y seguro de su propia competencia.

Kana estaba observando a su oponente en silencio pero atentamente, sin llamar la atención sobre ella, y, Tsukiko notó con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque era un poco su Llama de Niebla para llamar su atención, algo que solo se dio cuenta gracias a su experiencia luchando contra las llamas y su vínculo con la manada ...

En cuanto a ella, ella estaba quieta, sabiendo que por ahora la atención de Renkotsu estaba dividida entre la clara agresiva, Shippou, y ella misma simplemente porque la había llamado la atención con su conversación.

Al ver que era más vieja, probablemente él la buscaría, aunque ella era una mujer, el hombre parecía tener la suficiente experiencia como para darse cuenta de que, como youkai, su género no significaba nada cuando se trataba de luchar contra la destreza.

Efectivamente, el no-muerto se movía repentinamente, y el ataque era lo suficientemente grande como para apuntar a Shippou y su alfa, varios alambres afilados como cuchillos de afeitar ocultos en un infierno que el kitsune dio un paso hacia adelante cuidadosamente, mientras que el joven ookami usaba la misma llama. el oponente había enviado hacia ella para correr hacia él como una encarnación ardiente, y mientras estaba aturdido, el shichini-tai fue lo suficientemente bueno como para que no se congelara, sino que saltó de su ataque de manera reflexiva una vez más, confirmando sus instintos de sobreviviente bastante impresionantes, algo bastante irónico para un hombre que ya había muerto ...

Ya estaban de vuelta cerca de la larga escalera que conducía al templo, lo que significaba que Renkotsu tenía una vista clara del resto entrante de la manada de la Sombra, y al ver cómo el pequeño grupo frente a él lo había mantenido alerta, solo había la solución que le quedaba ...

Un muro de llamas se elevó entre él y el paquete ecléctico, y Renkotsu huyó, esperando que el infierno, mucho más grande que el anterior, fuera suficiente para detener al youkai que literalmente había caminado a través de su primera ataque de fuego.

Sin saberlo, el muerto viviente tuvo suerte, porque InuYasha acababa de usar la charla vocal para confirmar a su sobrina lo que sus sentidos ya le estaban diciendo ... ella tenía un compañero de carga herido que necesitaba curarse, y viendo como era el único. La herida fue la misma Kagome, la Shikon Miko no pudo ser la que curó.

Como tal, no se dio ninguna persecución.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo XVI. Monte Hakurei

[Actualización de primer gol (6/7): + 100XP]

Incluso sin la ayuda de la versión más liviana de Chaos 'Interface, Kouga y su manada habrían entendido que el hombre era uno de los Shichinin-tai.

Excepto, contrariamente a las que se encontraron al principio del día en el paquete de Shadow, o en la que el joven alfa había ganado su estatus de daiyoukai contra ...

Esta no era mala.

Lo que no era la parte más extraña del día, dado que lo habían seguido hasta una pequeña aldea en la base de una montaña tan bañada en reiki que aún se estaban recuperando del hecho de que no los estaba purificando en el acto.

Pero mientras que de hecho tenían pies más débiles de lo normal, el vínculo de la manada de hermanos con el ookami piadoso y su manada les estaba protegiendo de los duros poderes que emanaban del monte Hakurei.

Como tal, la manada de Tsume había sido capaz de seguir el rastro de otro no-muerto: pronto se encontró con un joven con un aura amable que recogía hierbas mientras miraba a los niños huérfanos del pueblo, todos ellos aparentemente enamorados de los no muertos.

Dejó a la manada de Tsume en un enigma: atacar sin pensar simplemente confirmaría la mala opinión que los humanos tenían de youkai, pero al mismo tiempo no podían permitir que el hombre potencialmente peligroso se mezclara libremente con los confiados aldeanos.

Pensando rápidamente, Kouga envió a sus dos lobos más pequeños a seguir al hombre, las jóvenes bestias se hicieron pasar por perros salvajes pidiendo comida mientras el resto de la manada se retiraba no muy lejos, listos para actuar si fuera necesario, pero escondidos de los aldeanos, y más importante de Suikotsu, ya que los no muertos habían sido nombrados en voz alta por los niños que lo rodeaban.

Luego, se envió un mensaje a su paquete de hermanos, actualizando a Tsukiko y sus compañeros de carga sobre la situación.

La respuesta del ookami llegó rápidamente, informándoles que se dirigirían a ellos y a sus propios encuentros con el Shichinin-tai.

Unas horas más tarde, aunque la manada de Shadow aún no había llegado, pero probablemente no estaba demasiado lejos, el olor de los huesos y el suelo del entierro se fortaleció de repente. Los lobos no necesitaban la mirada que compartían para salir inmediatamente del bosque cercano al que se habían retirado y acercarse discretamente a la aldea.

Momentos después, los dos miembros de la manada que habían dejado detrás del doctor no-muerto pedían ayuda y el fuego se estaba extendiendo a la aldea, demasiado rápido para que no fuera algo hecho por el hombre.

Kouga soltó un juramento y aceleró el paso, siguiéndolo, y pronto se encontraron en el pueblo, donde dos nuevos muertos vivientes se enfrentaban al incomprendido Suikotsu.

"Así que aquí es donde te escondiste, ¿eh?" el primero comentó:

"De todos modos, hemos venido a recogerlo, Suikotsu".

"¿Quién eres tú?"

A esa pregunta, el salvaje que parecía no muerto soltó un largo suspiro de sufrimiento "¡No esto otra vez! ¡Date prisa y despierta!" su espada se deslizó hacia el otro que tropezó, apenas esquivando el ataque "¡O realmente terminaré matándote!"

"Bueno", interrumpió Kouga, "no sé lo que está pasando ...", su sonrisa era salvaje. "Pero no soy una matanza sin sentido".

Con eso, el nuevo daiyoukai adoptó su postura de lucha, Goraishi cubrió sus garras sin problemas y saltó hacia el hombre que acababa de atacar la aldea.

Ginta y Hakkaku compartieron una mirada, y la primera se quedó para ayudar a su alfa, mientras que la segunda fue para ayudar a los humanos que intentaban detener el fuego.

"¡No sé por qué a un youkai le importaría!" los no-muertos salvajes se rieron "¡Pero eres lindo así que pelearé contigo!"

Bueno, reflexionó Kouga, que respondía a cualquier duda que había tenido sobre la identidad del miembro de Shichinin-tai, dado lo que Tsukiko había relacionado con ellos a través del chat, esto solo podía ser Jakotsu. Lo que significaba que el otro probablemente era Renkotsu.

"Cuida de Suikotsu." Los no-muertos calvos contradecían el primero: "Voy a luchar contra los lobos".

"¡Bah! ¡Quieres acapararte de los lindos, estoy seguro!" Jakotsu protestó, pero aún mantenía su atención en Suikotsu, que había aprovechado la intervención de Kouga para volver a ponerse de pie.

Renkotsu ni siquiera se molestó en responder, ahora atención a Kouga y Ginta y atacar tan rápido que a los dos youkai les costó creer que el hombre realmente había sido humano.

Sin embargo, aunque el fuego era peligroso, eran más resistentes que los humanos, por lo que Kouga optó por atacar al ataque mientras Ginta esquivaba, con la esperanza de aprovechar la llama para acercarse más rápido al hombre.

Pero el calvo Shichinin usó la llama para esconder una sorpresa desagradable primero, el lobo se dio cuenta con una mueca cuando la gran red lo envolvió, y mientras el alambre metálico no tenía oportunidad contra sus garras mejoradas de Goraishi, todavía estaba inmovilizado , ya sea por unos instantes.

Afortunadamente, Ginta estaba allí, impidiendo que su agresor se aprovechara de la situación.

Mientras tanto, Jakotsu estaba atacando de nuevo contra el doctor no-muerto, excepto que esta vez el hombre no esquivó, sino que usó su propio cuerpo para proteger a unos pocos niños que acudieron en su ayuda, independientemente del peligro.

La sangre brotó de las heridas, y Hakkaku, quien también se apresuró a ayudar a los niños, no necesitaba un comentario de Kagome recién llegado de "¡El fragmento se está contaminando!" Adivinar que algo había cambiado.

El aura de los muertos vivientes, repentinamente vertiendo sed de sangre, era un mensaje suficientemente claro por sí mismo.

"¡Eh! Finalmente te despertaste, eh!" Jakotsu se rió

En cuanto al médico repentinamente no tan amable, su atención estaba en los confundidos niños frente a ellos, y solo la reacción instintiva de Hakkaku de proteger a los jóvenes les impedía ser el blanco de la ira del loco mercenario.

"¡Ese maldito doctor me mantuvo reprimido por un maldito largo tiempo!" El hombre gruñó, una marca contaminada de color rojo oscuro transformó su cara en la de un monstruo "¡Necesito sangre ahora!"

"¡Aquí!"

Renkotsu, a quien más le gustaría en el campo de batalla se había inmovilizado con el despertar de su hermano, sacó algo de su ropa, arrojándole al hombre un par de garras metálicas con las que se deslizó rápidamente.

"Bien entonces, ¿quién es el primero?"

La única respuesta de InuYasha fue saltar hacia él, con todas las garras fuera "Tchh. ¿Queriendo luchar contra nosotros con garras, en serio?" refunfuñó mientras el otro experto esquivaba su camino y contrarrestó con un ataque sediento de sangre propio.

Mirando a su beta ocupada, Miroku y Sango inmediatamente dirigieron su atención hacia Jakotsu mientras Shippou y Kanna fueron a ayudar a Hakkaku a cuidar de los aldeanos con un Todavía debilitado Kagome.

En cuanto a Tsukiko, se dirigió hacia Kouga y Ginta justo cuando el otro alfa, finalmente libre de la red, regresó a la refriega al lado de su compañero de carga.

Pero mientras estaban asustados, los niños aún no habían entendido lo que estaba pasando, logrando escapar de la gentil comprensión de Hakkaku para apresurarse hacia la pelea cercana, esta vez deteniéndose antes de interponerse en el camino de los combatientes, pero que gritaban "¡Suikotsu-sama!" ! "

El Shichinin-tai tropezó, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, y no esquivó el último ataque de InuYasha tan bien como antes, las garras del hanyou enrojecidas con su sangre.

Habiendo presenciado esto en un momento de calma en su propia batalla, Renkotsu frunció el ceño y dijo: "Ya es suficiente, tenemos de lo que venimos".

"¡Aw!" protestó Jakotsu, mientras agitaba "¡Inuyasha! ¡Lucharemos la próxima vez!"

En cuanto a un gruñido de Suikotsu, él también saltó hacia atrás con un gruñido frustrado. "Maldito doctor, sin jodidamente quedarse dormido ..."

"¿Crees que te dejaremos escapar?" InuYasha protestó

Pero, por supuesto, Renkotsu no era estúpido y ya había planeado su escape, el fuego se extendió salvajemente a su alrededor.

Y el mercenario no se había equivocado: ambas manadas eligieron quedarse y salvar la aldea en lugar de dedicarse a la búsqueda.

Cuando ayudaran a los aldeanos agradecidos a apagar los incendios y atender a los heridos, la noche había caído y ambas manadas, agotadas, aceptaron la choza que les habían prestado para pasar la noche sin protestar.

Fue solo a la mañana siguiente que todos se reunieron para hablar sobre la situación.

"¡Esos bastardos son muy resbaladizos!" InuYasha fue el primero en protestar en voz alta, y Kouga estuvo de acuerdo a su lado.

"Y probablemente no sean más que una distracción que Naraku está poniendo en nuestro camino para permanecer ocultos ..." Sango suspiró

"Pero incluso si solo son señuelos, nosotros ' Todavía tengo que cuidar de ellos ". Añadió Kagome; gesticulando hacia el pueblo cercano "De lo contrario, la gente se va a lastimar una y otra vez".

"Además, tenemos que recuperar sus fragmentos y enviarlos de vuelta al infierno". Shippou señaló lógicamente

"Todavía hay una cosa que me molesta ..." Hakkaku finalmente preguntó "¿Qué le pasó a ese doctor?" un ceño fruncido "Quiero decir que lo espiamos durante horas y fue un poco débil pero amable, y de repente se convirtió en una especie de rasetsu!"

"Split personalidades". Tsukiko fue el que explicó "Con solo uno de ellos corrompido". Miró al pueblo. "El médico debe haberse estado quedando aquí porque estaba lo suficientemente cerca del monte Hakurei y ya se siente su aura de pureza".

"Cuéntame sobre eso ..." Ginta se estremeció - mientras estaban parcialmente protegidas por su vínculo entre hermanos, todavía no se sentía bien estar cerca de reiki tan purificante

"Y esa es la razón por la que se fueron tan rápido". Tsukiko continuó

"Porque cuando los niños lo llamaron, él dudó". InuYasha recordó: "¿Pero qué significa? Quiero decir, él todavía está muerto, no es él ..."

"Significa que su alma puede ser salvada, contrariamente a los demás". Respondió Tsukiko, antes de encogerse de hombros "Pero todavía está muerto, tal como dijiste, así como los demás, tenemos que enviarlo de vuelta a la tumba".

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Bueno, todavía hay un Shichinin-tai que no conocemos, y según los aldeanos es su líder". Miroku señaló

"¿Y a dónde iría si fuera un mercenario recientemente resucitado cuyos últimos recuerdos fueron emboscados por señores locales?" Sango se preguntó:

"Iría a buscar a los bastardos que me mataron". InuYasha respondió sin perder el ritmo.

Compartieron miradas preocupadas: los señores tal vez se prepararon para el no-muerto Shichinin-tai y todavía no tendrían una oportunidad contra el no-muerto real de los fragmentos ...

Con eso, fueron a interrogar a los aldeanos, y pronto se enteraron de que no estaban que lejos del pueblo ahora vacío donde los mercenarios habían hecho su última resistencia y el shiro vecino donde se había mantenido el arma de Bankotsu, el líder de la banda.

Cuando escuchó el nombre del paso de montaña donde se encontraba el shiro, Tsukiko juró de manera poco característica "¡Este es el pase que Ryo quería tomar para regresar a la parte occidental del país!" ella anunció bruscamente "¡Y mientras tengo plena confianza en sus habilidades de lucha, hay docenas de huérfanos con él!"

"El Shichinin-tai no es un oponente del que podrá cuidar mientras protege a los niños". InuYasha comprendió de inmediato su preocupación alfa, al igual que el resto de la manada.

Con eso, se despidieron de los aldeanos que se apresuraban en la dirección hacia la que habían apuntado.

Tsukiko, pero también Kanna y Miroku sintieron que algo estaba mal mucho antes de que la nariz del youkai captara el olor abrumador de la sangre.

"La gente ha muerto recientemente". Kanna fue la que anunció, tristeza en su voz "incontables almas tomadas mucho antes de su tiempo".

El hecho de que incluso Miroku, que contrariamente a la niña aún era completamente humana, podía sentirlo, era revelador ...

Y así, las dos manadas se aceleraron a través de los caminos secos de la montaña, youkai pronto pudo oler la sangre, y de repente tropezaron con el shiro, que había estado oculto por el paisaje montañoso hasta ese momento.

Al igual que el santo sirviente de Shadow había dicho: los ejércitos de los señores locales se habían reunido para proteger el arma del legendario mercenario, solo para ser derribados fácilmente por el hombre con el arma que había reclamado con sangre.

Pero más preocupantemente fueron los continuos sonidos de la batalla ...

¤.¤.¤

Ryoichi maldijo mentalmente y una vez más se preguntó cómo podría haber estado tan fuera de suerte que el único paso de montaña que había decidido tomar, principalmente porque era bastante tranquilo y rara vez lo utilizaban los peregrinos que iban al Monte Hakurei, de repente se convirtió en un zona de guerra ...

Lo peor era, pensó, que ni siquiera podían regresar, ya que dar un rodeo demoraría varias semanas y acercarse demasiado a un clan de espíritus de montaña bastante aislado que tendía a ser muy pobre. Ver en cualquier intruso en su territorio. No le apetecía comenzar una enemistad de sangre con espíritus rencorosos.

Y así, el kitsune se forjó en el tortuoso sendero de la montaña, ocultando su preocupación a todos los niños, pero con todos los sentidos listos, con razón, mientras la violencia estallaba de repente cuando se acercaban al shiro que controlaba el pasaje hacia el oeste, comenzando la batalla. y terminando tan rápido que los jóvenes se quedaron atónitos mientras el dulce y potente aroma de la sangre cubría el área de repente.

Si bien a Ryo no le habría gustado nada más que esconder a todos los niños hasta que desaparecieran los monstruos peligrosos que estaban alrededor, no pudo, porque no había ningún espacio para esconderse y la única manera era avanzar.

Y, por supuesto, ya habían sido vistos por el nuevo ocupante del shiro, ya que el edificio estaba en un promontorio más alto que el resto de la carretera precisamente para ver el ir y venir de la gente.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el shiro, mientras los mayores tranquilizaban a los más jóvenes lo mejor que podían, Ryoichi finalmente logró distinguir el olor de las cuatro personas que los esperaban en la cima del acantilado ...

"Dudo que salgamos de esto sin pelear". le anunció a Shinobu, sin necesidad de voltearse para ver al otro reconocer el hecho "Tendrás que proteger los kits".

"¿Realmente crees que puedes pelear solo?"

"No hay mucha opción".

El gato Hanyou reconoció a regañadientes el hecho: después de todo, si intentaba ayudar a su líder en lugar de proteger a los niños, había pocas dudas de que esos asesinos se resistirían a aprovechar la situación amenazándolos ...

"Estos son los no muertos". el zorro continuó, esta vez sorprendiendo a Shinobu - su nariz, mucho menos poderosa, no había logrado distinguir su olor en medio de tanta sangre "Así que no dejes que se mueran si intentan atacarte".

A medida que se acercaban a los cuatro luchadores que habían provocado un baño de sangre así, era cada vez más evidente que estos no eran youkai ...

"¿Cómo podrían los humanos hacer algo así?" Shinobu no pudo evitar preguntarse: dada la extensión del baño de sangre, creía que su oponente era al menos youkai.

"Los humanos corruptos pueden ser tan peligrosos como cualquier youkai". Ryoichi advirtió "Y lo que es peor, parecen bastante coherentes para los seres corruptos. Serán oponentes peligrosos".

El gato asintió su comprensión ante la advertencia, y finalmente estaban en el shiro.

"Ah," gimió el más joven mientras observaba a su banda de inadaptados "¡Pensé que podría haber una mujer o dos para servir al sake, ya que Jakotsu solo tenía que ir a matar a todos!" sus ojos vagaron por el grupo "¡Pero solo son mocosos y un youkai!"

Ryoichi no se dejó engañar por el rostro engañosamente joven e inocente del hombre; cada gesto, incluso sentado como si fuera, lo reclamaba en voz alta como un guerrero hábil y el arma que descansaba negligentemente en sus regazos parecía lo suficientemente pesada como de costumbre. los humanos no podían usarlo fácilmente ...

"¡Oh!" otro de humanos corruptos cantó ruidosamente "¿Puedo matarlos entonces?" un puchero "Quiero decir que ni siquiera pude terminar adecuadamente mi lucha contra Inu-chan, ¡y Renkotsu ni siquiera me dejó pelear contra Wolfie!"

Ryoichi mentalmente juró una vez más cuando se dio cuenta con la afirmación de que de alguna manera había tropezado con algunos de los oponentes de su prometido, aunque sabía que se dirigía al norte con su mochila, no se había dado cuenta de que estaban tan cerca como las últimas noticias de ella. Los mensajes enviados fueron cuando su amigo de la tribu de lobos se ganó su estatus de daiyoukai ...

El líder de los cuatro había saludado perezosamente su acuerdo con el ansioso luchador, y al momento siguiente Ryoichi saltó fuera del camino, mientras que Shinobu estaba tomando una posición de lucha frente a los niños, mirando cautelosamente a los que aún no se habían movido. Afortunadamente, no estaban interesados en ellos por ahora, la atención pronto se vio atrapada por la pelea en curso, ninguno de los cuatro había esperado que el kitune durara más de unos pocos minutos, sin embargo, tan pronto como comenzó la pelea, todos se dieron cuenta de que D tropezó con un oponente mucho mejor de lo que esperaban.

El espadachín era bueno, muy bueno, con su arma, Ryo pronto se dio cuenta, y su propia arma, aunque adecuada para su estilo de combate, tenía un alcance muy corto que lo ponía en clara desventaja contra la espada de serpiente que estaba ocupando la batalla. -suelo.

Aún así, desventajoso o no, Ryo tenía su propio orgullo como guerrero, y aunque era molesto, su padre también era el kitsune más fuerte que existía, y no había descuidado su entrenamiento, ni había sido particularmente indulgente durante las largas horas de entrenamiento, caza y sesiones de entrenamiento ...

Como tal, el kitsune estaba logrando esquivar entre las hojas de la espada extraña a pesar de los movimientos impredecibles, y si aún no estaba al alcance de su Star Blade, su Fox Fire era algo que el otro estaba más que lo suficientemente cerca para sentir. .

Pronto, se hizo evidente que a pesar de que la situación era muy favorable para el espadachín, el hombre corrompido estaba perdiendo terreno poco a poco, y el hombre lo sabía, incluso si no dejaba que la ira nublara su mente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo . Como tal, aunque incómodo, la intervención de un segundo luchador no fue inesperada, incluso si el otro protestó en voz alta "¡Deja de interferir en mi lucha, Renkotsu!"

"Orden de Bankotsu". el nuevo luchador se encogió de hombros "Además, obviamente estás perdiendo".

"¡Ese no es el problema!"

El nuevo luchador era más un luchador de rango, probablemente la razón por la que Ryoichi lo había enviado se dio cuenta de que había cancelado el ardiente ataque dirigido a él al encender sus propias llamas, y mientras Fox Fire no estaba a la altura del horno que ahora estaba Las llamas de Tsukiko como un sprite elemental, era más que suficiente contra el petróleo que comenzó el brasero dirigido a él por el corrompido humano.

"¡Bah! No eres mucho más efectivo que yo, ¿verdad?" el espadachín se burló ruidosamente,

burlándose o no, los dos hombres estaban claramente acostumbrados a luchar juntos, Ryoichi se dio cuenta de que adaptaban perfectamente sus ataques, sin obstaculizar al otro y a uno de los dos donde el otro no estaba ...

Mientras comenzaba a hacerlo. Tomar algunos golpes, no poder esquivar todo ahora que tenía dos adversarios, la situación aún no era tan mala, y el líder no parecía estar dispuesto a luchar por ahora.

Los problemas empezaron a surgir cuando el último muerto viviente, que parecía claramente el menos cuerdo del grupo, y más y más inquieto a medida que avanzaba la pelea, de repente saltó, empujando despiadadamente a Renkotsu fuera de su camino y apenas mirando a Ryoichi " Lo estamos haciendo todo mal! "

"¡Qué mierda, Suikotsu!" el espadachín protestó mientras saltaba desde su compañero de equipo en el suelo para evitar que Ryoichi se aprovechara de la situación.

Y mientras Ryoichi no había perdido la ocasión, Fox Fire lamía al hombre en la dirección del suelo, estaba vigilando. en Suikotsu, que llevaba garras y saltaba hacia Shinobu ...

"¡El idiota todavía está demasiado controlado! ¡Tienes que hacerlo enojar!" una gran sonrisa, mientras el arma resplandeciente golpeaba al gato hanyou "Y para enojar a la gente, nada mejor que un poco de sangre, ¡cuanto más joven, mejor!"

Shinobu realmente había mejorado en las pocas semanas desde que había sido introducido en Chaos 'Game, porque en ese entonces, nunca había sido capaz de esquivar el ataque, sin embargo, aquí estaba, no solo esquivando sino devolviendo un ataque propio, usando un viejo par de cuchillos de trinchera, el kitsune le había prestado.

Aún así, aunque el yama neko se estaba manejando sorprendentemente bien contra un luchador que era claramente más experimentado, aún no era una pelea que pudiera ganar.

Ryoichi se centró en su propia lucha,

Desde la línea lateral, el líder de la banda mercenaria ahora fruncía el ceño.

La obsesión de Suikotsu con la sangre, aunque divertida, estaba causando más daño del que no se daba cuenta, ya que el kitsune estaba luchando con mucha violencia ahora, donde hasta ahora se había centrado en entrenar sus fuerzas en caso de que la lucha fuera demasiado larga, Ahora estaba dando todo a la lucha.

Tomando un golpe de la espada de Jakotsu para ponerse al alcance, el kitsune pronto fue brutalmente golpeando al espadachín, y enviando una gran ola de fuego en la dirección que él también esquivó, aprovechando los pocos momentos que le tomó saltar de las llamas. y los reprimimos para que centren toda su atención en Renkotsu.

Bankotsu se puso de pie de un salto, y se dio cuenta claramente de que el artífice no estaba preparado para luchar solo contra ese youkai, pero incluso su intervención se había tomado en cuenta ...

En el momento en que el líder Shichinin se levantó de un salto, Jakotsu para apagar el fuego que lo rodeaba, Ryoichi había desatado su aura recientemente restaurada, Vida Pasada , las Llamas del Sol brillaban a su alrededor parcheando lo suficientemente rápido para que fuera visible a simple vista mientras realzaba todos sus reflejos, haciendo que el asesino fuera lo suficientemente rápido para su Estrella Cuchilla para atravesar la garganta del muerto viviente calvo y saltar fuera del camino de la gran alabarda de Bankotsu, el hombre solo le prohíbe que retire el fragmento.

Y en lugar de centrarse de nuevo en Jakotsu y Bankotsu, los esquivamientos de los kitsune lo llevaron justo delante de un Suikotsu a punto de hacer el golpe final contra un Shinobu muy sangrante.

La espada de fuego cortó una vez más, pero Suikotsu era más ágil que Renkotsu, logrando desviar el golpe lo suficiente como para tomar su brazo en lugar de su cabeza ...

¤.¤.¤

[Actualización de la segunda meta (4/7): + 100XP]

La actualización de la búsqueda apareció justo cuando llegaron al shiro, pero los dos paquetes no le dieron una segunda mirada, la atención se centró en el campo de batalla.

Inmediatamente, Kanna y Miroku saltaron hacia los numerosos huérfanos, reiki y agua brillando en una pared protectora, mientras Kagome iba al lado de Ryoichi, Shinobu pronto se recuperó más rápido con ambos dones curativos combinados, la miko adaptó naturalmente sus poderes curativos para mezclarse con el poderoso Sol. Llamas

En cuanto a Shippou, no había dudado ni un segundo, adoptando una postura de lucha frente a los dos curanderos contra un Suikotsu que todavía estaba listo para luchar a pesar de que le faltaba un brazo.

Kouga había saltado hacia Jakotsu rápidamente, justo cuando InuYasha había bloqueado la pesada alabarda de Bankotsu.

[Primer gol completado (7/7): + 100XP, +1 habilidad para principiantes tomo]

Sango se colocó en la parte posterior de los dos luchadores, lista para ayudar a Kouga o InuYasha haciendo más difícil para sus oponentes esquivar donde quisieran, mientras que Ginta y Hakkaku, después de ver que estaba lista para ayudar a su alfa, habían ido a ayudar Shippou, sabiendo que si bien el kit era muy bueno, su oponente estaba lo suficientemente loco como para ser muy impredecible, algo que podría volverse peligroso rápidamente.

"Justo a tiempo, bambina". Ryoichi sonrió al sentir que su aura retrocedía a su alrededor, al igual que la presencia familiar de la joven se dio a conocer a su lado "Y con bastante fuerza de combate".

La joven ookami sonrió cariñosamente, tanto a su prometido como a los miembros de la manada que luchaban a su alrededor. "¡Con la rapidez con que están creciendo, apenas me queda trabajo por hacer!" ella se burló se quejó

"Puedo ver eso". el kitsune estuvo de acuerdo, se centró en la lucha de Shippou

En las semanas que pasaron desde la última vez que se vieron, la manada de Shadow creció tremendamente, y nadie lo hizo más evidente que Shippou, ya que lideró sin esfuerzo a los dos lobos aliados en su lucha contra Suikotsu, los tres se marchitaron poco a poco por el miembro enloquecido de Shichini-tai, hasta que finalmente el hombre fue llevado al suelo, sangrando mucho y demasiado débil para levantarse.

"¡Bueno, qué estás esperando!" todavía se burló, haciendo espuma en la boca "¡Termíname!"

"Eso no es para que yo lo haga". Shippou se negó, Ginta y Hakkaku también aguantaron su ataque.

Tsukiko asintió con la mirada y se alejó de Ryoichi mientras sus poderes giraban a su alrededor, haciendo que todo el campo de batalla se detuviera.

La cara enfurecida de Suikotsu se asustó cuando ella flotó hacia él, la ira y el miedo lucharon mientras la marca de corrupción parecía vacilar en su cara, y finalmente desapareció, dejando otra cara por completo ...

"Me has liberado". el médico agradeció con gratitud "Se ha ido por completo ..."

La afirmación hizo que los dos ojos restantes de Shichinin-tai se ampliaran, pero el médico ya estaba completando "Pero ahora es el momento de que yo también vaya, ¿verdad?"

"Es." Tsukiko asintió con calma "Tu tiempo ya se ha ido".

"Lo sé." el otro accedió fácilmente "Puedo sentirlo de alguna manera". una sonrisa "¿Es pacífico allí?"

"Es." ella confirmó "No tendrás que pelear".

"Bueno." asintió con firmeza, ahora simplemente esperando.

La ola de poder alrededor de Tsukiko fue suave cuando se arremolinó alrededor de los muertos vivientes, dejando atrás un fragmento purificado, antes de retroceder tan rápido como había llegado.

[Actualización de la segunda meta (5/7): + 100XP]

[¡Completa la meta oculta! Paz al fin ...

Has salvado el alma de Suikotsu.

Recompensa de la meta oculta: + 100XP, +1 Piedra de mejora para ser elegidos]

Tomando el fragmento de Shikon, caminó de regreso hacia sus dos kitsune, revolviendo el cabello de Shippou con una sonrisa antes de pasar un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ryoichi, empujando firmemente al hombre detrás de la barrera de Miroku y Kanna, donde Kagome ya había escoltado a un reacio Shinobu - el cabello de Hanyou parados en sus extremos de tener que pasar por el reiki, incluso si no le había hecho daño.

A medida que sus poderes se habían calmado, los dos últimos miembros de Shichinin-tai se encontraron preguntándose por qué no los había tomado como lo había hecho tan fácilmente con su compañero, Jakotsu, claramente furioso por la acción de Ookami Hime, mientras que Bankotsu parecía más contemplativo.

Y así, Jakotsu intentó apresurarse hacia la diosa peligrosa, solo para encontrar a su propio oponente en su camino, mientras Bankotsu estaba evadiendo el último ataque que InuYasha había desatado cuando Jakotsu había renovado las hostilidades ...

En los siguientes minutos, pronto se hizo evidente que Jakotsu estaba perdiendo terreno lentamente contra Kouga y Sango, mientras que el oponente de InuYasha era mucho más hábil, pero no solo eso, el hombre también tenía varios fragmentos que lo mejoraban donde el otro Shichinin solo tenía uno, algo que Kagome pronto estaba señalando mientras disparaba una flecha en el no-muerto, quien utilizó su propio impulso para esconderse detrás de su alabarda, y atacó a InuYasha en el siguiente momento. Y mientras que la flecha de Kagome no había dañado visiblemente la alabarda, la beta se dio cuenta de que el siguiente ataque era menos poderoso ...

El Inu hanyou aprovechó su ventaja, ya que no quería que escaparan los últimos mercenarios como lo habían hecho varias veces, su propio Tessaiga pronto dejó su propia marca contra la gran arma, pero claro, este fue el momento que Saimyoushou eligió para comenzar. zumbando alrededor, pronto seguido por una presencia familiar infame.

Naraku había enviado ayuda a Shichinin-tai en la forma de un poderoso kugutsu, que hizo temblar el suelo a su llegada, e inmediatamente atacó a InuYasha y todos los que luchaban.

Y mientras todos habían logrado evadir el ataque: el objetivo del kugutsu se había cumplido, como en el momento en que había llamado la atención del luchador, los dos mercenarios se habían retirado rápidamente, saimyoushou cubriéndolos.

Al ver que los muertos vivientes estaban ahora fuera de su alcance, los dos combatientes se concentraron en el kugutsu y, por más poderosos que fueran, no duraron mucho contra su poder combinado.

Si bien fueron comprensibles al ver que el último de los mercenarios se deslizaba entre sus dedos, todavía no estaban tan amargados como su objetivo principal aún se había cumplido, ya que habían llegado a tiempo para brindar la ayuda necesaria a Ryoichi.

¤.¤.¤

Tan cansados como estaban todos, optaron por no tomarse el tiempo para descansar, mientras que los guerreros estaban acostumbrados, los niños probablemente se sentirían mejor una vez que suspiraran y olieran el alcance del baño de sangre. Como tal, el paquete de dos y la propia banda de Ryoichi pronto regresaron a la carretera, a un ritmo más tranquilo, y regresaron hacia el pueblo donde se había encontrado a Suikotsu.

Y pronto se hizo evidente que su lucha no había sido en vano, ya que además de deshacerse de dos Shichinin-tai más, la presencia del kugutsu de Naraku también lo había dicho: el títere de madera se sentía extraordinariamente limpio para los santos sirvientes del grupo. mientras que los youkai habían identificado el olor del agua y las flores.

A medida que se acercaban a la aldea donde habían pasado la noche la noche anterior, una vez más se hizo evidente que algo había cambiado mientras luchaban, como los poderes de purificación del Monte Hakurei, que hasta ahora simplemente habían sido incómodos gracias a la santa Los sirvientes, aura de poder, ahora eran demasiado poderosos para que pudieran refugiarse allí.

Como el campamento se instaló en un campo cercano, lo suficientemente lejos como para no molestar a los youkai, y la rutina de establecer el campamento e ir a sus clases nocturnas pronto ayudó a los niños a calmarse, mientras que los paquetes finalmente tuvieron tiempo de vestirse. sus heridas, mientras Ryoichi luchaba con Shinobu para hacer que el gato se detuviera, bajo los desconcertados ojos de Shippou, al ver al kitsune, por lo general, aparentemente genial, como un niño más sorprendente para él que Kagome, quien ya conocía bien al novio de su alfa ...

Pronto, Los humanos del grupo, que se habían dirigido hacia la aldea para buscar comida, regresaban con, sorprendentemente, algunos de los aldeanos a sus espaldas, los niños ayudados por Suikotsu entre ellos.

Los aldeanos habían tomado mucho menos de lo que podían pagar, agradecidos por el paquete de la ayuda de youkai el día anterior, e incluso más impresionados cuando se dieron cuenta de que la nueva adición ayudaba a los huérfanos, al igual que Suikotsu tenía ...

Parte de su La pelea del día fue repetida para ellos, editada lo suficiente como para que los niños supieran que el amable doctor, aunque no podía permanecer entre los vivos, se había salvado antes de morir, y eso le había dado un poco de consuelo. Los huérfanos.

"Aún así ... va a ser peligroso que te muevas solo mientras el peón de Naraku todavía esté cerca".

"Es." el kitsune estuvo de acuerdo "Shinobu ha crecido, pero por lo que he visto de los dos luchadores restantes, no pudo enfrentarse a ellos".

"Podríamos dejar a algunos de los nuestros en protección". Kouga señaló: "No es como si pudiéramos luchar todos a la vez contra dos enemigos, o incluso tres si el bastardo envía un kugutsu".

"Kouga tiene razón". InuYasha asintió fácilmente "Y probablemente podríamos movernos más rápido con menos personas".

Al día siguiente, pronto se decidieron por InuYasha, que rodeaba el lado oeste del monte con Kagome, Shippou y Sango, mientras que Kouga, Hakkaku y Ginta llevaban a Miroku con ellos, su propia sombra de lobo afortunadamente ahora había crecido lo suficiente para llevarlo y rodeaba el lado este.

Ambos lados debían buscar el origen del aroma y la sensación de pureza que habían sentido en Naraku, por lo tanto, la necesidad de que cada grupo tuviera un santo sirviente con ellos, y por supuesto, Kouga había molestado a InuYasha pidiéndole en voz alta Kagome vendría con él ...

Mientras tanto, Kanna y Tsukiko se quedarían al lado de la banda de los inadaptados, los dos siervos santos se aseguraban de que tanto Ryoichi como su beta pronto descansaran adecuadamente y estuvieran listos para pelear si surgía la necesidad.

El grupo de InuYasha había estado viajando a un ritmo acelerado, la nariz del hanyou revisaba los puntos de agua alrededor del Monte Hakurei, mientras Kagome buscaba los reiki que había sentido el día anterior cuando tropezaron con un niño que discutía en voz alta con algunos aldeanos. .

Al parecer, el niño quería que le prestaran un bote para ir a buscar a su padre, que había desaparecido un par de semanas antes, y los aldeanos se estaban negando, explicando que temían ser maldecidos por pisar un pie de la isla sagrada.

Si la súplica del niño no había hecho que el trío quisiera ayudar, escuchar sobre el lugar sagrado lo resolvió, este era un lugar en el que aún no habían comprobado.

Pronto se reunieron con las tres hermanas del niño, quienes explicaron que atender el terreno sagrado de la isla de Hijiri era una tarea que el macho de su familia había mantenido durante generaciones ...

Después de explicar más sobre el origen de la tierra sagrada, ese era el lugar de consagración de Hakushin-shounin, un sokushin-butsu; en otras palabras, un sacerdote momificado cuyo cuerpo todavía estaba tendido en el santuario y que había estado protegiendo la isla. Lago y pueblo desde entonces ...

"Cuidaremos de tu hermano". Kagome les prometió a las tres hermanas momentos después, mientras se marchaban para ir a visitar la isla, con el joven Shintarou ofreciéndose como su guía, ya que era el único que sabía cómo navegar por el área.

El trío pronto comenzó. un barco, Shintarou guiándolos, y pronto, todos podrían sentir el poder de una barrera, mucho menos poderosos que el del Monte Hakurei ...

Pero dando la misma sensación de reiki.

Y cuando su bote llegó a la vista de la pequeña isla, el reiki se intensificó, InuYasha sintió el poder luchando contra su propio youki; un momento después, habían arribado a la orilla del santuario e inmediatamente se encontraron con un aroma dulce y familiar. , ya que el paisaje a su alrededor era el de un campo de flores que desprendía exactamente el mismo olor y sensación que lo que habían sentido al venir de Naraku.

Shintarou miró a su alrededor, desconcertado "¡Esas flores no estaban allí antes!" Los niños anunciaron, antes de acelerar

, lo siguieron, y en unos momentos tropezaron con el santuario, que había sido separado por un violento ataque.

Otro paso apresurado, y el chico tropezó, mirando hacia atrás a lo que había golpeado, sus ojos se ensancharon con horror al reconocer la ropa que llevaba el esqueleto que se había interpuesto en su camino ...

"Oyaji ..."

El pequeño paquete compartió una mirada: dos semanas fue un tiempo demasiado corto para que un cuerpo humano se pudriera, lo que claramente confirma en sus mentes la participación de Naraku en la situación.

Un segundo después, Kagome finalmente pudo ponerle un nombre a la inquietante sensación que la había estado inquietando desde que llegaron a la isla ...

"¡Shikon shards!" ella les advirtió "¡La barrera había estado obstaculizando mis sentidos hasta ahora!"

Un momento después, Bankotsu estaba saliendo lentamente del edificio medio destruido, con la alabarda descansando sobre sus hombros. "¡Te tomaste tu maldito dulce momento!" un ceño fruncido "¡Incluso para un humano como yo es molesto pasar tanto tiempo aquí! Pero bueno, debe ser peor para un hanyou, ¿eh?" miró al grupo "Y el youkai ni siquiera se acercará visiblemente ..."

No se molestaron en corregir a los muertos vivientes, sino que rápidamente cayeron en sus posturas de combate.

El mercenario se apresuró hacia InuYasha, y todos pudieron ver que el arma previamente dañada había sido reparada y encendida, gracias a un fragmento incrustado donde el Kaze no Kizu lo había cortado el día anterior.

Pero más sorprendente fue la realización, al siguiente momento, de que Inuyasha no pudo desatar el ataque de su arma, la barrera de reiki que los rodeaba neutralizaba su youki.

"Ah!" Bankotsu se rió "¡Puedo ver por qué me dijeron que esperara aquí ahora!"

Bueno, eso confirmó la mala sensación que habían tenido desde que los muertos vivientes habían declarado que los había estado esperando, esta había sido una trampa diseñada para ellos.

Pero mientras InuYasha estaba realmente en desventaja con su youki sellado por la barrera de la isla, Sango no se vio obstaculizado en absoluto, y ya podía usar sus Lightning Flames lo suficientemente bien como para empoderar a su Hiraikotsu con sus propiedades endurecedoras era un juego de niños, como cuando la tajiya se dio cuenta de que Tessaiga no estaba desatando su ataque, ella inmediatamente envió su arma para desviar la pesada alabarda que favorecía a Bankotsu, algo que el mercenario claramente no había esperado.

En cuanto a Kagome, ella estaba siguiendo a Shintarou, que corría hacia el santuario, pidiendo la protección del hombre santo residente. En la espalda del chico, la miko no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, porque entre la poderosa aura del Monte Hakurei y el reiki específicamente sintonizado con el bloqueo de youki aquí, se estaba volviendo bastante evidente para ella que cualquier servidor sagrado había estado aquí, claramente no estaba No intentes ayudarlos.

El santuario estaba vacío, lo que planteó la pregunta ... ¿Quién mantenía la barrera alrededor de la isla?

La respuesta fue bastante evidente para Kagome, ya que esta había sido una de las primeras cosas que había aprendido en el pasado: si nadie mantenía la barrera, era una sala, y como tal, anclada a algo. Todo lo que quedaba era encontrar el ancla.

La chica futurista se centró en sí misma, dejando que sus poderes giraran a su alrededor, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ser, mientras que Bankotsu, aunque inicialmente sorprendida, pronto se adaptó a su lucha contra Hanyou y Tajiya.

En cuanto a dicho hanyou, se estaba frustrando, ya que no solo su arma había perdido la mayor parte de su poderoso ataque, y no era mejor que cualquier espada normal en este momento, sino que incluso él mismo estaba afectado por el reiki hostil, Chaos Game anunciaba claramente que Todas sus características principales fueron reducidas a la mitad. Y aunque eso no lo debilitó ni nada por el estilo, ya que aún tenía su propia experiencia en el campo de batalla, podía sentir pequeñas heridas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que, por lo general, se habían cobrado su peaje, la tensión muscular cuando por lo general no ...

Por supuesto, Sango se estaba tomando el relevo, pero aunque era una excelente guerrera, era evidente que estaba más acostumbrada a luchar contra las bestias youkai que contra los humanos, mientras que el mercenario, por el contrario, estaba en casa luchando contra ellos.

Era como si la frustración fuera un empujón hacia adelante que había necesitado, ya que la llama que había existido hasta ahora, fuera de su alcance, respondía repentinamente a su llamada, armonizando con Tessaiga como lo hizo la llama verde de Sango con Hiraikotsu.

Fue justo cuando Kagome encontró la fuente de la molesta sala que InuYasha desató su ataque, las llamas de color rojo rubí se encontraron con la alabarda de Bankotsu, solo para que el no muerto retrocediera de inmediato, con los ojos muy abiertos al darse cuenta de que el borde de Tessaiga, antes impotente, tenía esta vez de inmediato. comenzó a comer con su propia arma, después de haber dejado una marca clara en la fracción de segundo que le tomó poner su arma fuera del alcance de los daños ...

"¡Qué carajo!" protestó ruidosamente el mercenario, comprensiblemente nunca habiendo visto un ataque así, solo para jurar una vez más, ya que alrededor de ellos, el campo de flores se disipó

"Este fue el bugutsu de Hakushin-shounin-sama ..." Shintarou explicó mientras miraba la herramienta de hierro con sospecha en sus ojos, incluso el joven estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que, por muy sagrado que haya sido el sacerdote en la vida, ahora mismo no estaba de su lado

Al siguiente momento, se comprobó que el joven tenía razón cuando el dokko, como si estuviera poseído, o más bien, probablemente controlado desde lejos, se dirigía repentinamente hacia InuYasha, quien claramente se estaba preparando para desatar su Kaze no Kizu, Storm Flames potenciando el ataque ...

Sango estaba jurando junto con su beta cuando la hoja de youkai se purificó antes de que pudiera desatar su ataque, incluso perdiendo su forma de colmillo para volver a la de una katana normal.

Pero mientras era desalentador, el hanyou no dudó en continuar la pelea, ya que su espada todavía zumbaba con llamas rojas, y Sang siguió su ejemplo inmediatamente, incluso Kagome sacó su arco, mientras que ella sería inútil a corta distancia, el Los muertos vivientes seguían siendo un ser corrupto, algo que su reiki podía combatir ...

Como si sintiera el peligro, el dokko estaba volando una vez más, y una nueva barrera envolvió a Bankotsu un mero momento antes de que los tres ataques lo golpearan, en una demostración de poder que probablemente lo acabaría.

La nueva barrera brilló en el color del ataque múltiple, antes de desaparecer, llevándose consigo tanto a mercenarios como a dokko.

[Objetivo oculto completo! Se ha ido con el viento ...

¡Dio vuelta a la trampa de Naraku, obligando a Bankotsu a retirarse

! Deber con la familia. Ayudaste

a Shintarou a descubrir qué le sucedió a su padre.

Recompensa de la meta oculta: + 200XP, +1 bendecida pieza de armadura

Recompensa de la bonificación oculta: + 400XP, +1 habilidad para principiantes.

El trío ayudó a Shintarou a reunir el resto de su padre antes de regresar a la aldea, lo que ayudó a que el chico le informara a sus hermanas antes de regresar al campo donde habían dejado su alfa por la mañana, y enviaron un mensaje al otro grupo itinerante sobre el ultimo suceso

¤.¤.¤

Como tal, todos se reunieron pronto en el campamento improvisado y llegaron a la única conclusión lógica: "Tendremos que dirigirnos hacia el monte Hakurei y encontrar una manera de derribar la barrera". Kagome fue la que resumió

"Pero como Naraku está claramente escondido, esto va a ser peligroso, especialmente con la cantidad de humanos que eres". Kouga señaló

"Creo que también podría ir, ya que soy una miko". Kanna reflexionó sobre que

Tsukiko asintió, pero se quedó en silencio.

"Y tal vez ..." esta vez ella tenía más dudas "Si solo me estuviera enfocando en mi reiki, probablemente podría proteger a un youkai de la barrera".

Miroku y Kagome compartieron una mirada amplia ante la afirmación, pero de inmediato comenzaron a pensarlo: el joven sprite de sombra tenía razón, se dieron cuenta, al concentrarse en hacer una pequeña barrera que probablemente podrían hacerlo ...

"Excepto que una barrera significaría que no serían capaces de esquivar o luchar para salir de ella". Sango fue el que señaló.

Fue en ese momento que los ojos de Kagome se posaron en el ahora casi inservible collar de InuYasha ...

"¡Podríamos anclar la protección alrededor de las cuentas de oración!"

El resto de la tarde, el santo siervo pasó a hacer cuentas de oración para encantar, luego por la tarde hicieron una prueba al visitar el pueblo cercano, llegando a la conclusión de que el collar era lo suficientemente bueno como para durar algunas horas sin ser recargado por una Siervo santo en la aldea, pero que probablemente se vaciarían mucho más rápido en el mismo monte, por lo que todavía requieren la atención plena de los santos siervos.

Finalmente, los grupos se establecieron para el día siguiente, y pronto la mayoría descansaba alrededor del fuego de la tarde ...

"Entonces ... ¿Sabes cómo funciona el paquete, verdad?"

Shinobu se sobresaltó, no había esperado la pregunta, y miró inquisitivamente a su compañero Hanyou, quien se sentó a su lado. "Quiero decir que ya asumiste la posición de la beta de Ryoichi, pero de alguna manera no estoy seguro de que te hayas dado cuenta. .. "

El inu suspiró cuando los ojos en blanco lo confirmaron, el kit realmente no se había dado cuenta. Después de todo, no era tan sorprendente, ya que ni siquiera era un canino, ¡pero el maldito kitsune podría haberse tomado el tiempo para explicarlo! Por otra parte, conociendo a Ryoichi, probablemente le resultaba mucho más entretenido no explicar nada ...

Como tal, la versión beta pasó parte de la noche explicando cosas que solo él mismo aprendió gracias a Tsukiko.

"Pobre kit, no ha elegido el alfa más fácil, ¿verdad?" Tsukiko se rió

"No veo lo que quieres decir". Ryoichi protestó sin entusiasmo "¡Además, es culpa suya! Si no fuera tan divertido cuando se enfadó, no lo molestaría ..."

"Entonces, ¿a dónde irás una vez que la amenaza de Shichinin haya terminado?"

"Nikko". Ryoichi anunció: "No es como que pueda ir al norte por mucho tiempo con el mal tiempo que hará pronto y la cantidad de kits con los que voy a viajar. Además, la pequeña versión beta está programada para una reunión con Totosai; Su última pelea ".

"Y de alguna manera tengo la sensación de que el pobre neko se encontrará frente al viejo herrero sin ninguna advertencia ..."

Finalmente, las conversaciones se perdieron en el grupo y la gente se reunió para la noche. La manada de Tsume estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la de Shadow que estaban compartiendo su calor personal, Ryoichi se acomodó fácilmente entre ellos y arrastró a un sorprendido Shinobu con él, mientras que la mayoría de los niños, caninos o no, encontraban su camino alrededor de las dos manadas, ambos para encontrar un poco más de calor, y porque, como huérfanos, tendían a extrañar el ambiente más familiar que desprendían.

[Life Challenge LV200! El campo de juego de Naraku ...

tenga en cuenta que el sistema War Time Map System ha sido habilitado para este evento.

Objetivo: sobrevivir Objetivo de

bonificación: reunir Puntos de Guerra (WP)

Recompensa: + 200XP, +1 vida útil Perk al finalizar

Bonificación de recompensa: + 1000XP para cada uno Se reunieron 2000WP, se eligió una piedra de mejora por cada 5000WP recolectados, un libro de habilidades de Tail para principiantes por cada 10 000WP recolectados, +1 Beneficio de cola por cada 25,000 WP recolectados

[Registro del sistema: War Time Map

El War Time Map supervisa automáticamente el área donde se libra una batalla. Supervisa la lucha en curso y distribuye War Point de acuerdo con el objetivo estratégico conquistado, los enemigos enemigos vencidos y así uno ...]

[Shichinin-tai vencido antes de entrar a la montaña (5/7): 5 * 1000WP]

"Bueno", Ryoichi fue el primero en comentar, ya que la nueva notificación fue lo primero que les sorprendió a la mañana siguiente: "No esperaba eso".

"¿Ya has visto esto?" Kagome preguntó con curiosidad

"Una vez". Tsukiko asintió "En un día el mundo casi se acaba".

"¡Manera de tranquilizarnos!" InuYasha gruñó

"Bueno, dudo que el fin del mundo esté en el tablero aquí", señaló Tsukiko. "Y como ya sabíamos que nos dirigíamos hacia la montaña para encontrar a Naraku, no es demasiado sorprendente encontrar una búsqueda relacionada con él. "

"Cierto." Kagome asintió "¿Entonces supongo que vamos por delante según lo planeado?"

"Estamos."

Con eso, salieron según lo previsto, Kagome, Kanna, InuYasha lideraron por Kouga en un lado, mientras Tsukiko estaba liderando a Miroku, Sango y Shippou.

Mientras habían debatido sobre el emparejamiento de InuYasha y Kouga, los dos ya habían demostrado varias veces que, a pesar de que siempre se peleaban en el campamento, cuando era hora de luchar, podían actuar bien juntos. Y, por supuesto, los santos siervos también se habían dividido en partes iguales entre los dos grupos.

Ginta y Hakkaku se quedaban en el campamento con los lobos, pero también Blanche y Kirara, ya que uno era demasiado joven para el campo de batalla a pesar de ser un ser sagrado, mientras que el otro habría sido un youkai más para proteger a los santos siervos, en cuanto a En pie, el Grimm estaba siguiendo a Kagome por orden de su amante, mientras que Shingetsu, el familiar de Miroku, se estaba quedando con ellos.

Los dos grupos se separaron desde el principio, cada uno de ellos dando vueltas una vez más alrededor del montaje, pero esta vez lo suficientemente cerca como para encontrar un camino para subir.

[Tsukiko ingresó al Monte Hakurei (barrera): + 1000WP]

[Miroku ingresó al Monte Hakurei (barrera): + 500WP]

[Sango ingresó al Monte Hakurei (barrera): + 500WP]

[Shippou ingresó al Monte Hakurei (barrera): + 1000WP]

El grupo de Tsukiko fue el primero en entrar a la barrera, y pronto encontró un pequeño sendero en la vegetación que se dirigía hacia arriba.

La montura era inusualmente inmóvil, la pureza generada por la barrera era incluso incómoda para los humanos, y visiblemente incluso los animales habían optado por permanecer fuera del área ...

El grupo de Kouga encontró su propio camino hacia el flanco de la montura unos momentos después ...

[Kouga entró en el Monte Hakurei (barrera): + 1000WP]

[Kagome entró en el Monte Hakurei (barrera): + 500WP]

[Kanna entró en el Monte Hakurei (barrera): + 1000WP]

[InuYasha entró en el Monte Hakurei (barrera): + 500WP]

El grupo de Kouga había encontrado el sendero más empinado, y pronto la vegetación se fue reduciendo, reemplazada por tierra desnuda y tierra, luego el sendero se cortó abruptamente y, unos pocos metros más adelante, pudieron ver la boca de una cueva. Padfoot creció a su tamaño más grande, llevándose a Kagome con él, y los cuatro pronto cruzaron el camino roto, y se dirigieron a la oscuridad ...

[El grupo de Kouga entró al Monte Hakurei (nivel inferior): 4 * 500WP]

El tiempo pareció distorsionarse en la oscuridad, pero al final, el corredor en el que se encontraban conducía a una gran cueva, con un camino estrecho que rodea y da vueltas a su alrededor, y lo que es más importante, el sentimiento opresivo de reiki desapareció, solo para ser reemplazado por malévolo youki ...

En toda la cueva, un verdadero ejército de youkai estaba reunido en la gran área e inundándolo con su youki, y visiblemente allí para supervisarlos, Kagura.

Pronto, se notó su presencia, y el youkai se apresuró al ataque en un desorden desordenado, mientras Kagura se quedaba atrás para observar, sus ojos se ensancharon al darse cuenta de que la flecha de Kanna estaba realzada con reiki.

Como si sintiera la mirada en ella, la joven sprite levantó los ojos hacia su hermana menor y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

Desde el lugar donde estaba arando a través del youkai de bajo nivel, Kouga notó el intercambio silencioso, y la cara del espíritu del viento no ocultaba cuánto quería preguntar sobre el rescate de su hermana, o la insinuación de Tsukiko de una salvación, pero no pudo porque tanto como ella los estaba supervisando, la youkai también reportaría algo extraño que le hizo a Naraku.

Parecía que Kanna había llegado a la misma conclusión que él, mientras que la miko youkai comenzaba a abrirse paso hacia su hermana, enfrentando su ataque de forma contraria a su posición habitual en la parte trasera, las sombras girando amenazadoramente alrededor de la chica normalmente tranquila ...

Mientras el grupo de Kouga luchaba contra el enorme enjambre de youkai, el grupo de Tsukiko continuó dirigiéndose hacia la cima del monte por el exterior, y en la parte superior, se sorprendieron bastante de encontrarse con un gran templo, casi olvidando que el lugar era sagrado. Por lo peligroso que había sido el reiki ...

[El grupo de Tsukiko entró al monte Hakurei (templo): 4 * 500WP]

Pero aquí, el intenso sentimiento de pureza era mucho más pacífico, como si simplemente fuera el aura de un servidor sagrado muy poderoso, que era exactamente lo que era, se dieron cuenta una vez dentro, ya que habían encontrado el sokushin-butsu perdido en la isla Hijiri.

Si Shippou era el único que dejaba escapar un grito de miedo bastante femenino, Miroku y Sango también tropezaron cuando los ojos del hombre momificado se abrieron y se centraron en ellos ...

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó la momia, haciendo que Shippou se estremeciera ante la visión sobrenatural de

"Visitantes". Tsukiko respondió suavemente, antes de preguntar más seriamente "Eres la mota poderosa que he conocido, pero has regresado de entre los muertos y trabajas con alguien tan malvado como Naraku ... ¿Te importaría decirme por qué?"

Shippou era el único que recordaba que su alfa le había preguntado a Kikyou de la misma manera cuando la bruja estaba tratando de resucitarla, pero los otros dos tampoco estaban muy sorprendidos: el hombre era un no-muerto, algo con lo que naturalmente se sentía personalmente involucrada, y su pregunta era una que todos se habían preguntado acerca de ...

¤.¤.¤

(comienza el flashback)

Hakushin-shounin, mientras vivía, había sido un sacerdote de gran poder y benevolencia, ayudando a todos sin dudarlo, tanto que al final la gente construyó un centro de purificación para él en la base del monte Hakurei, donde todos acudirían en busca de ayuda. .

Con el tiempo, la hambruna cayó en el país durante varios años y, finalmente, incluso el propio Hakushin se derrumbó y cayó enfermo después de atender a los enfermos.

La gente se reunió, llorando, y preguntando quién los salvaría si el hombre benevolente falleciera.

Y así, listo para salvar a la gente incluso en la muerte, el sacerdote se convirtió en un Buda viviente.

Mientras todos lo observaban, lo enterraron vivo, una sola tubería que lo conectaba con el exterior, tocando una campana continuamente durante tanto tiempo como él seguía vivo, mientras que todos afuera oraban para que él entrara al cielo.

Pero solo en la oscuridad, el hombre santo se vio repentinamente plagado de dudas, por la voluntad de vivir y el miedo a la oscuridad, y así, mientras su vida terminó, su cuerpo de hecho siguió siendo una reliquia santa que protegía a la gente, pero su alma era Quedarse solo en la oscuridad.

Pareció pasar una eternidad, hasta que de repente, ya no estaba solo ...

"Está bien odiarlos". el hombre había dicho: "Querías vivir, pero todos ellos tomaron egoístamente incluso tu vida, sin pensar en ti. Ven y vive conmigo".

(fin flashback)

Cuando el santo sirviente terminó de volver a contar su historia, sus ojos sin parpadear estaban sobre Tsukiko. "Así es como llegué a estar aquí. Dígame, santo, ¿cómo me juzgará?"

"Me has dicho cómo llegaste a estar aquí". Tsukiko señaló "No por qué".

"Lo sigo porque puede ser malvado, Naraku aún salva mi alma. Yo, que había sido un santo toda mi vida, estaba perdido y sufría en la muerte ... Me hizo darme cuenta de que no era un santo, y que era ok odiar a la gente ".

"Sin embargo, si fueras salvo ... ¿Por qué estás tan triste?"

Solo cuando ella lo dijo, Miroku se dio cuenta de que el sentimiento de dolor casi abrumador que había sentido desde que había llegado al templo solo podía provenir de una sola persona, y que Naraku pudo haber engañado al sacerdote con sus palabras. aún no había logrado corromper el alma del hombre, que era la única razón por la que su reiki permanecía tan puro en lugar de descender a la versión oscura que el santo siervo poseía.

"¿Triste?" el hombre parroteó, con sorpresa en su voz, y también se preguntó

"Triste". la joven diosa confirmó: "Debes darte cuenta de que ningún alma muerta puede engañarme, houshi".

"Hago."

Debían estar demasiado acostumbrados a viajar con una diosa, se dio cuenta Miroku irónicamente, ya que era solo cuando su alfa entró casualmente en la barrera personal del hombre como si no estuviera allí, se dieron cuenta de eso desde que ella había empezado a hablar con el hombre. , el ookami había dejado de controlar su aura, que era inconfundible en un lugar santificado como el templo del hombre. Y, por supuesto, el reiki de ningún hombre, tan poderoso como era, podía mantener a un dios fuera ...

No hubo repulsión en Tsukiko cuando pisó el estrado donde estaba sentado el hombre, arrodillándose para estar al nivel de sus ojos antes de tomar las frágiles manos.

"No es la gente que oró por tu muerte lo que odiaste, ¿verdad? Se enfrenta a tu propia debilidad".

"Quería morir por la muerte de un santo ... pero en cambio tuve miedo ..." admitió el hombre, hablando más por sí mismo que por las personas que lo rodeaban "¡No quería saber cuán débil estaba!"

"Pero ser débil está bien". Tsukiko le recordó "Humano o youkai, incluso para los dioses, no siempre podemos ser perfectos, es solo un ideal por el que luchar ..." sus ojos estaban tristes "Pero te desesperaste tanto por tus propios defectos que olvidaste esto, y te impidiste pasar ".

"¿Me he prevenido?" El sacerdote repitió una vez más, con los ojos abiertos ante la afirmación de que, de hecho, era sorprendente para todos

"Por supuesto. Te encontraste deseando, indigno del cielo y como tal, atrapado en la oscuridad ..." una sonrisa "Tienes que darte cuenta de que te permitieron tener miedo y encontrarás el camino".

El rostro seco de Hakushin se iluminó de asombro ante la absolución, y susurró: "Oh, ya veo ..."

Y, de hecho, debe haberlo visto, porque al momento siguiente desapareció con una sonrisa, el reiki alrededor del templo finalmente en paz.

[Objetivo de bonificación oculta completa! Escalera al cielo ...

Hakushin-shounin encontró la paz y finalmente avanzó en la

recompensa de la meta adicional oculta: + 1000XP, el beneficio de bendición de Hijiri (+10 a la afinidad de la luz y la resistencia espiritual) desbloqueado]

[¡Elevar a mismo nivel! ¡Ahora estás en el nivel 185!

\+ 1SP, + 2CP]

[Subir de nivel! ¡Kagome es ahora nivel 147!

\+ 2SP]

[Subir de nivel! InuYasha es ahora nivel 172!

\+ 1SP]

[Subir de nivel! ¡Shippou es ahora nivel 146!

\+ 2SP, + 2CP]

[Subir de nivel! Miroku es ahora nivel 146!

\+ 2SP, + 2CP]

[Subir de nivel! Sango es ahora nivel 142!

\+ 4SP, + 2CP, + 1PP]

[Subir de nivel! Kanna es ahora nivel 143!

\+ 3SP]

[Persona de interés neutralizada (Hakushin-shounin): + 500WP]

[La barrera del Monte Hakurei está rota: + 1000WP]

Sin embargo, el grupo reconoció las notificaciones y continuó explorando el templo, y pronto encontró una puerta que conducía hacia el interior del monte ...

[El grupo de Tsukiko entró al Monte Hakurei (nivel superior): 4 * 500WP]

Tan pronto como abandonaron el templo, se dieron cuenta de que, efectivamente, la barrera que rodeaba a Hakurei se había caído, y que mientras estaban en el templo no se habían dado cuenta del efecto que tenía afuera, ahora que habían salido de la protección del templo. , la sensación de malvado youki rezumaba, más fuerte de lo que jamás se había sentido.

"Bueno, esto puede no ser el fin del escenario mundial, pero si permitimos que se extienda todo ese youki, pronto no habrá nada vivo a su alrededor ..." Tsukiko susurró amargamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo potente que era el sentimiento oscuro

Y Miroku tuvo que estar de acuerdo, por ahora el youki estaba quieto, si apenas estaba contenido en la montaña, e incluso desde el interior podían ver el efecto negativo que estaba teniendo, las pocas plantas silvestres que crecían en el interior ya se habían marchitado.

Si esto saliera de la montaña, todos los pueblos a los pies del monte serían borrados del mapa ...

"¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!" el sacerdote protestó, la mente ya estaba tratando de encontrar una solución

Mientras informaba al otro grupo y a Ryo sobre el chat de voz, la mente de Tsukiko también se estaba ejecutando, tan solo como su sacerdote y su manada, ella no tenía intención de permitir que ocurriera tanta muerte innecesaria ...


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo XVIII. Confrontación

Desde el campo donde los niños habían estado realizando sus ocupaciones cotidianas, el momento en que se derrumbó la barrera alrededor del monte Hakurei se sintió claramente en todos, ya que la pureza opresiva fue repentinamente reemplazada por un aura malévola mucho peor, que incluso se sintió por Los aldeanos cercanos.

Justo como Tsukiko se daría cuenta momentos después, estaba claro para el asesino que si se produjera tal corrupción, ellos, y todos los pueblos cercanos, no se opondrían.

Y mientras él tenía algunos luchadores con él, los dos miembros adultos de la tribu del lobo, una docena de bestias lobo y nekomata nunca serían suficientes para proteger a la aldea contra el enjambre, para no hablar del sentimiento del youki: había una La razón por la cual Nikko era una zona exclusiva de youkai después de todo, y no era simplemente el comunitarismo.

Preocupado por arruinar su frente, le hizo un gesto a Shinobu para que empezara a ayudar a los niños a hacer las maletas, y él mismo fue a ayudar, y pronto los hizo mudarse a la aldea.

Mientras tanto, no dejó de prestar atención a la charla vocal, donde todos fueron una lluvia de ideas para encontrar una solución.

La solución más simple e ideal hubiera sido erigir una barrera de purificación para reemplazar la supresora que había estado escondiendo el youkai hasta ese momento, pero Houkushin había sido uno de los pocos santos servidores capaces de hacer algo de esa escala y poder solo.

Luego vino la solución de proteger a cada aldea individualmente, lo que tomaría menos poder, pero dada la restricción del tiempo, realmente no era factible a tiempo.

También existía la opción de usar los poderes divinos, había dos dioses a la mano, pero Tsukiko era el único que había usado sus poderes en tal escala, y ahora mismo el toque de la muerte no era lo que se necesitaba. Pero Ryoichi no tenía la ventaja de ser bendecido por la Magia: si él era el que actuaba a esta escala, tendría su efecto, eso estaba claro.

Por supuesto, eso no significaba que no lo haría.

Aun así, tenía tres siervos no muy lejos, y una diosa, no estaría solo en su tarea.

Dicho esto, le sonrió a Shinobu, y dejó al gato desconcertado a cargo.

[Ryoichi entró al monte Hakurei: + 500WP]

El tiempo no se había detenido mientras los santos sirvientes hacían una lluvia de ideas, y mientras el grupo de Tsukiko recorría los niveles superiores del Monte Hakurei, pronto se encontraron con otro oponente, uno con el que tendrían que luchar esta vez ...

"¡Mou! nunca se puede pelear contra Inuyasha? Jakotsu se quejó en voz alta, mirando a Sango y Tsukiko con disgusto, mezclado con un poco de miedo bien escondido en el caso del ookami "Eh, ¡creo que todavía puedo divertirme con el sacerdote!"

"No lo harás". Shippou contradijo, dando un paso adelante, Sango siguiendo su ejemplo "¡Nos encargaremos de él, alfa, Miroku, tú cuidarás del país!"

El lobo Hime y el sacerdote humano estaban bastante orgullosos de su joven compañero de carga cuando, una vez más, aceptó el desafío, el Hiraikotsu de Sango ya estaba volando hacia Jakotsu, la única confirmación necesaria de la tajiya. Con un asentimiento, se volvieron, dirigiéndose una vez más hacia el templo que habían dejado momentos antes, sabiendo que pronto se encontrarían con Kagome, Kanna y Ryoichi.

Jakotsu había intentado protestar por la partida de los dos, o mejor dicho por Miroku, no le importaba la maldita mujer, pero Shippou's Fox Fire se había interpuesto en su camino.

Y aunque el mercenario se había visto tentado a seguir adelante de todas formas, ese fuego que aún no era tan malo como el de los kitsune mayores el día anterior, no pudo, ya que el arma de la tajiya venía hacia él. Envió su espada de serpiente en el camino del gran boomerang, y pronto se dio cuenta de que el arma inusual había dejado una marca antes de dejar "¡Joder! ¡Veneno!" se dio cuenta, no habiendo enfrentado a la mujer el tiempo suficiente hasta entonces para haberlo notado.

Al igual que Ryoichi, Shippou prefería cuchillas de corto alcance que no se adaptaban bien a la espada de serpiente adaptable, pero al contrario que la kitsune roja, Shippou pudo haber comenzado su crecimiento, aún era pequeño, y su agilidad era superada solo por su Alfa y beta en su paquete. Como tal, el joven zorro estaba bailando entre el acalorado ataque como si estuviera bailando, acercándose cada vez más al mercenario, mientras que Sango y su Hiraikotsu evitaron que el hombre se escapara, siempre en la forma de esquivar.

"¡No eres tan malo para un niño!" el mercenario no tardó en alabar, y por su sonrisa salvaje, el equipo se dio cuenta con un sobresalto de que los muertos vivientes realmente estaban disfrutando de su peligrosa pelea "¡Y habrías estado tan atento en pocos años!" el hombre agregó con un puchero, mientras se apresuraba hacia el kit, su espada retrocediendo a una longitud más tradicional lo suficientemente rápida como para que Shippou no pudiera esquivarlo a tiempo.

Sango miró al equipo herido con preocupación, pero incluso si no podía ocultar una mueca de dolor a causa de una gran herida en el hombro, que unos pocos centímetros de lado hubiera terminado con su vida, Shippou simplemente puso una mano en la herida, un chisporroteo. El sonido impregnaba el aire mientras su fuego cauterizaba la herida.

Quedaría cicatriz, pero así no se desangraría, ya que no había ningún santo servidor cerca, y que en este momento tenían más cosas que hacer que curarlo, reflexionó el kitsune.

"¡Oh! ¡Estaba disfrutando de esa sangre, deporte!" Jakotsu protestó

"Bueno, yo disfruto mi vida mucho más!" Shippou se tragó

Los siguientes momentos fueron más difíciles - el zorro había cambiado su arma a su fuera de la mano, y mientras que él era hábil con él, que no era tan bueno como con la mano principal, mientras que Jakotsu había dejado de intentar escapar de él y en su lugar también estaba luchando a corta distancia, el mercenario terriblemente asustado con su espada incluso a esta distancia, e incluso capaz de mantener a Sango lejos con facilidad ...

Era evidente después de todo: la mujer era solo una molestia para él, como tal fue que él fue cruel en su ataque contra ella, mientras estaba jugando con el kitsune, disfrutando de su lucha demasiado para terminarla rápidamente, ambos se dieron cuenta.

Aún así, fue esa actitud despreocupada lo que significó que Shippou todavía tenía una oportunidad, algo que ambos miembros de la manada de Shadow se dieron cuenta.

En los siguientes minutos, ambos trabajaron juntos para hacer que el hombre se olvidara de la presencia de la tajiya: la joven atacando cada vez menos después de fingir que uno de los ataques la había lastimado mucho más que de verdad, mientras que la flamante Llama Bruma de Shippou, aunque todavía no tan eficientes como los de Kanna, hacían que la presencia de la niña pareciera menos importante.

Esto era algo que tenían que hacer con cuidado, ya que alguien estaba en sintonía con su entorno en el campo de batalla ya que Jakotsu no era fácil de engañar, pero poco a poco, el equipo enfocaba toda la atención del mercenario en él, recibiendo algunos golpes malos en el proceso.

Hasta que finalmente, los muertos vivientes se avecinaban, confiados en su superioridad, y habiéndose olvidado completamente de Sango, quien eligió ese momento para atacar.

Hiraikotsu cortó al hombre en dos, le comió veneno, y Shippou, quien se había agachado hábilmente bajo el boomerang, saltó a su garganta, con las garras clavándose y saliendo sangrientas, pero con el fragmento que había mantenido vivo al hombre.

[Actualización de la segunda meta (6/7): + 100XP]

[Persona de interés asesinada (Jakotsu): + 500WP]

¤.¤.¤

Kanna estaba cerca de Kagura cuando la cueva temblaba a su alrededor, mientras caía la barrera de reiki que rodeaba el monte.

Pero más que la desaparición del reiki, lo que realmente sorprendió al grupo que estaba en los niveles más bajos de la montaña fue el estremecimiento que repentinamente fue seguido por un ritmo constante alrededor de ellos, haciendo eco en toda la cueva ...

"Un latido del corazón". InuYasha fue el primero en identificar el sonido, un instinto inquietante que le decía que esto tenía que ser malo.

El hanyou tenía razón, todos se dieron cuenta, y todos sabían que un corazón latido lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer eco a través de toda la cueva no podía ser bueno.

"Viene de ahí abajo". Kouga señaló:

"Supongo que sabemos a dónde vamos ahora?" InuYasha concluyó, volviéndose hacia Kanna "¿Casi terminé aquí?"

Kanna le dio una última mirada a su hermana, las sombras se reunieron a su alrededor antes de arremeter contra el otro espíritu desde todas las direcciones; después de todo, estaban en una cueva, un lugar con sombras en abundancia, un campo de juego fácil para ella ...

Sin una segunda mirada a la mujer de aspecto mayor, ella asintió con la cabeza "Estoy lista, beta-nii".

InuYasha y Kagome miraron a sus más pequeños especulativamente, preguntándose qué habían visto, pero ahora no era el momento de preguntar. La miko humana se montó rápidamente en Padfoot, y las cuatro pronto saltaron justo en medio del enjambre, cayendo y cayendo, usando las paredes para frenar su caída de vez en cuando mientras enviaban a los youkai alrededor de ellos cargando grandes olas de youki. y reiki.

Pronto se hizo evidente que cuanto más profundizaban, más fuertes se estaban volviendo los enemigos, por lo que Kouga finalmente detuvo su caída, sabiendo que tendrían que ser más serios con sus peleas lo suficientemente pronto.

Fue entonces cuando llegó el mensaje de Tsukiko, informándoles de algo vital que habían pasado por alto ya que estaban tan profundamente en el enjambre de youkai que no se habían dado cuenta de cuán poderosa era la amenaza para el exterior.

"¿Estarán ustedes dos bien?" Kagome se preocupó cuando se tomó la decisión de separarse

"Keh, el mocoso y Sango no perderán su tiempo en encontrarnos". InuYasha señaló: "Ve a hacer lo que puedas y nosotros haremos lo que podamos".

La miko asintió con la cabeza ante la tranquilidad, dándose cuenta de que su beta era correcta, y Kanna saltó a su lado en Padfoot, las sombras se arremolinaban alrededor del Grimm cuando sus patas golpeaban el suelo.

Ahora que habían dejado de ir por el camino corto, el lobo y el inu hanyou viajaban una vez más en túneles que rodeaban la gran cueva, apuntando hacia abajo, y pronto, ambos pudieron sentir el olor familiar de los huesos y el cementerio, y Bankotsu anunció su presencia. Momentos más tarde, balanceando rápidamente su alabarda a ambos "¡Ah! ¡Veamos cómo se comparan tus llamas extrañas con mi Banryuu ahora!"

La versión beta no había necesitado la burla para darse cuenta de que el arma había cambiado una vez más "Keh, estás jugando con más fragmentos, eh".

De hecho, la marca dejada por sus llamas antes había desaparecido, y el arma estaba erizada de poder. Pero no solo eso, el mismo no-muerto parecía diferente, se dio cuenta después de algunos intercambios más.

"No solo tu arma, sino también a ti. ¡Qué pelele, que necesita tantas de las malditas cosas para luchar!" se burló de

"¡Bah, el poder fue hecho para ser usado!"

En cuanto a Kouga, ahora lo entendía, lo evidente que era que esto no era más que una fuerza prestada, porque no importaba cuán poderosos se habían vuelto los no muertos, sus habilidades de combate y su experiencia no habían cambiado.

Solo contra el hanyou, su fuerza bruta quizás lo hubiera convertido en un problema, pero en este momento, eran dos contra él, ambos youkai tenían décadas de experiencia en él, InuYasha incluso más que él, incluso si nunca lo admitiría. a la molesta beta de Tsukiko.

El mercenario se había sorprendido cuando InuYasha había escondido su espada, en lugar de eso solo lo atacaba con garras, pero el hanyou sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se dio cuenta momentos después, cuando las garras de la beta pronto se rasgaron de la carne y le arrancaron un fragmento. su brazo izquierdo, la herida que no se curaba tan rápidamente como otras heridas desde que había sido despertado de la tumba, el resultado, podía adivinar, por esas molestas y, sobre todo, llamas rojas desconocidas.

Kouga estaba tomando el fragmento en su segundo brazo un momento después, Goraishi dejando atrás profundas heridas, incluso si se estaban cerrando de manera contraria a la herida causada por el hanyou, y poco a poco, los dos perros arrinconaron al mercenario, demostrando una vez más que Un trabajo en equipo impecable y natural que los había unido.

No se molestaron en tomar los fragmentos en la pierna del hombre, sino que en su lugar, Kouga logró empujarlo justo en el camino de una Llama de la Tormenta que mejoró a Kaze no Kizu que cortó al hombre en dos.

Se enfrentaron a la desagradable visión del medio cuerpo aún vivo y tratando de recomponerse una vez más, pero Kouga ya estaba cuidando los dos fragmentos en la mitad inferior del cuerpo, mientras que InuYasha estaba sacando el último fragmento de su garganta. y los dos de Banryuu.

[Life Quest Complete! The Seven Undead ...

Recompensa: + 100XP, +1 Mejora de piedra a elegir, Shichini-tai agregado a la Lista de jefes]

[Persona de interés asesinada (Bankotsu): + 500WP]

"Ya sabes," comentó Kouga mientras se tomaban el tiempo de descansar un poco para dejar que sus heridas se acercaran. "Podrían haber sido un bastardo asesino, todavía era bastante cruel de Naraku llamarlos de vuelta de la muerte solo para usarlos, no cuidando un poco, ya que murieron una segunda vez, una tras otra ".

"Fue cruel, pero aún así causaron muchas muertes innecesarias en aquellos días que regresaron. No pierdas el tiempo compadeciéndolos, esos bastardos están mejor muertos".

"Que ellos son." Una nueva y bienvenida voz estuvo de acuerdo. Shippou y Sango los alcanzaron.

Kouga comprobó brevemente que todos estaban listos y una vez más se dirigían hacia abajo.

[Kouga ingresó al Monte Hakurei (subterráneo): + 500WP]

[Shippou ingresó al Monte Hakurei (subterráneo): + 500WP]

[InuYasha ingresó al Monte Hakurei (subterráneo): + 500WP]

[Sango ingresó al Monte Hakurei (subterráneo): + 500WP]

La notificación no fue necesaria para que los cuatro se dieran cuenta de que habían cambiado de área, ya que a su alrededor, la textura de las paredes había cambiado y se veía mucho más orgánica, mientras que la temperatura había aumentado drásticamente.

"Oh kami!" Sango fue el primero en darse cuenta, con repugnancia en su rostro "¡Creo que estamos dentro de un youkai!"

Los dos youkai extendieron sus sentidos ante la afirmación, pronto se dieron cuenta de que no solo tenía razón, sino que las paredes de la carne se expandían rápidamente, asumiendo incluso los niveles más altos de los que provenían, y esto, por supuesto, explicaba el constante latido del corazón. A lo largo de toda la montaña.

"No perdamos el tiempo". Kouga decidió, extendiendo una mano hacia la tajiya, que entendió y saltó sobre su espalda, el grupo se precipitó hacia el extremo cercano del túnel.

"Estamos ... fuera de eso, creo ..." Shippou reflexionó, mientras Observó la visión de pesadilla que los rodeaba, ya que el suelo estaba cubierto por una multitud de youkai de todo tipo.

"Creo que hemos encontrado los rechazos del último combate de reorganización de Naraku". InuYasha concluyó cuando pasearon por las partes del cuerpo

"No solo eso ..." Kouga, quien era el más adelantado, agregó "Creo que también intentó dar a luz otra cosa ..."

Preguntándose qué podría hacer que el lobo robusto daiyoukai estuviera tan enfermo en tranquilos, se dirigieron hacia él, antes de que Shippou se volviera rápidamente, tratando de no vomitar ante la horrible visión ...

En el centro de la cueva, una pila de cuerpos pequeños fue descartada, cientos de formas deformes, pero claramente remanentes humanos ... de los restos de bebé.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" InuYasha preguntó, la rudeza en su tono no ocultaba lo perturbado que él también estaba perturbado por el paisaje frío

"No lo sé, pero sea cual sea el propósito de Naraku, debe ser hecho aquí, porque ya no está aquí".

"Lástima que ninguno de los santos siervos está allí", reflexionó Shippou. "Tal vez podrían haber sentido algo más".

"Enviemos un mensaje a alfa, luego salgamos de aquí". InuYasha sugirió: "Si ella siente que necesita ver esto, podrá venir gracias a las sombras Padfoot mientras uno de nosotros esté con ella". les recordó al kit.

Ellos rápidamente hicieron eso, y pronto regresaron a los niveles inferiores del Monte Hakurei, todos los túneles ahora parecían carne blanda y ácido que goteaba de las paredes, pero mientras corrían por el peligroso corredor, no podían No ayudes, pero alegrate de estar fuera de la cueva espeluznante.

¤.¤.¤

[Ryoichi entró al Monte Hakurei (templo): + 500WP]

[Kagome entró al Monte Hakurei (templo): + 500WP]

[Kanna entró al Monte Hakurei (templo): + 500WP]

En términos de ritual, lo que hacían era bastante simple, ya que claramente no tenían tiempo para hacer nada demasiado elaborado.

La experiencia de Ryo y Tsukiko como alquimista los había forzado a aprender a tener una mano rápida y firme, algo que habían cultivado nuevamente en esta vida, y una vez más resultó ser tan útil en los rituales como lo había sido en la alquimia.

Los dos seres piadosos estaban en el centro de dos círculos interconectados, uno orientado por unos pocos pictogramas hacia la purificación, mientras que el otro estaba dedicado a la regeneración, Miroku y Kanna al lado de Tsukiko, mientras que Kagome estaba junto a Ryoichi's.

No podían purificar toda el área; por una parte, el poder necesario, incluso con las habilidades de Tsukiko aa miko, sería peligroso para sus cuerpos, y por otra, una purificación a esa escala no distinguiría entre amigo y enemigo, simplemente erradicando Todos los youkai de la zona.

Pero aún podían erradicar al youkai más débil, que era el cuerpo principal del enjambre, reduciendo así la cantidad de youki, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la vida para alentarlos a resistir la degradación multiplicando temporalmente su regeneración: los humanos curarían más rápido , y el youki dañino se purificaría de ellos, la vida de la planta crecería lo suficientemente rápido como para reemplazar rápidamente a los marchitos, y los animales también estarían protegidos ...

Por supuesto, el youkai más fuerte no sería asesinado, pero probablemente tampoco querrían permanecer en una zona purificada por más tiempo después de haber sido encarcelados en el monte, por lo que todo lo que podían hacer era esperar que los aldeanos lograran defenderse. el tiempo suficiente para que el enjambre se haya ido, algo que deberían manejar gracias a la regeneración que los haría mucho más difíciles de matar mientras estuvieran en el área.

Tener una idea de su poder sagrado era mucho más fácil en el templo santo, algo que ayudó mucho a Ryoichi, ya que él solo los había usado una vez antes, y pronto tanto su aura como la de Tsukiko fueron liberadas, girando a su alrededor en poderosas olas de esmeralda. verde y amarillo dorado, mezclándose antes de propagarse a los tres santos siervos que se encontraban en los tres puntos del triángulo grabado en el suelo, anclando la sala justo en el centro del templo, luego floreciendo alrededor de ellos, creciendo hasta que había encerrado el Monte entero, luego los pueblos vecinos.

En ese momento, los santos siervos probaron cómo se sentían los poderes piadosos.

Mientras se asentaban las guardas, podían sentir todas las almas que contenían, cada aldeano, todos los niños reunidos por el kitsune rojo, sus compañeros de carga y amigos; pero también el hostil youkai alrededor de ellos e incluso el alma irremisiblemente malvada de Naraku gracias al arte del alma de Tsukiko, que era el poder que ella había usado para establecer la purificación.

Desde el Arte de la Vida de Ryoichi, obtuvieron en ese breve momento una nueva comprensión del ciclo de vida que los rodeaba, y una comprensión de la naturaleza que los rodeaba, que generalmente solo tenían los espíritus elementales, sintiendo que toda la vida vegetal se marchita y crece, e incluso las heridas de la gente son infligido y sanado ...

[¡La habilidad de Hallows alcanzó el rango 60!]

[ Afinidad de Arte Mágico alcanzada 20/25]

[ Afinidad de Arte de Naturaleza alcanzada 15/25]

[ Chupete habilidad de rango 15 alcanza!]

[Sistema actualiza Santo!

Higurashi Kagome (miko, LV155) se ha agregado a los siervos sagrados de la Luz]

[Desafío oculto LV300 completo! Nacimiento de un santuario ...

al combinar tus poderes, creaste salas lo suficientemente poderosas como para soportar el tiempo

Recompensa de desafío oculto: + 4000XP para todos los seres sagrados,

Tsukiko y Ryoichi desbloquean el título de "Creador del Santuario" (+ 50% para todas las tasas de regeneración, mientras que en los límites del Santuario),

Kanna y Kagome desbloquean el título del alma "Alta Sacerdotisa del Santuario" (+ 30% a todas las tasas de regeneración mientras se encuentran en las fronteras del Santuario),

Miroku gana el alma del "Sacerdote del Santuario" Título (+ 30% a todas las tasas de regeneración en los límites del Santuario),

+1 Punto de recuerdo permanente al Santuario desbloqueado para todos los seres sagrados]

[¡Elevar a mismo nivel! ¡Ahora estás en el nivel 192!

\+ 5SP, + 2CP, + 1PP]

[Subir de nivel! Ryoichi es ahora nivel 201!

\+ 4SP, + 2CP, + 1PP]

[Subir de nivel! ¡Kagome ahora es de nivel 155!

\+ 8SP, + 2CP, + 1PP]

[Subir de nivel! Kanna es ahora nivel 151!

\+ 8SP, + 2CP, + 1PP]

[Subir de nivel! Miroku es ahora el nivel 154!

\+ 8SP, + 2CP, + 1PP]

[¡Ryoichi ahora tiene cinco colas! Beneficios de

cinco colas: El

poder del dragón: cuando sea necesario, los ryu pueden ser poderosos guerreros capaces de usar la fuerza de la naturaleza contra sus oponentes, obtendrás la característica de uno de sus hanyou (fuerza +2 y agilidad +1 cada media década) y desbloquear el dominio de un elemento natural (desbloqueado al convertirse en el tesoro de un dragón, cerraduras Mente de la dragón )

-mente del dragón: ryu son reputados por sus formas pacíficas, tratando de razonar antes de recurrir a luchar, usted ganará la característica de uno de sus hanyou (+ 2Sabiduría y + 1Suerte cada media década) y desbloquea la maestría de tu elemento interno (desbloqueado al convertirte en el tesoro de un dragón, bloqueos Poder deel Dragón )

\- Todo es Uno (disponible solo si hay tres habilidades Místicas / = 25) : entiendes tan bien el flujo de energías naturales que te rodean que puedes incluso aprender a usarlas (heredado de la vida pasada)

\- Sun Child: desbloquea la Luz La manipulación como una habilidad de rápido crecimiento (heredada del padre)

disponible: 1]

[Kagome, Kanna y Miroku ahora tienen cuatro colas! Beneficios de las

cuatro colas

: Soul Whisperer: como un houshi dedicado a Shadow, tu sentido del alma está tan sintonizado que incluso puedes captar los pensamientos de los muertos (disponibles para Miroku y Kanna)

\- Blood Singer: la sangre es sangre, y siempre a medida que usa ese medio, puede tejer cualquier sala, rituales u otras habilidades básicas escritas sin limitarse a las aptitudes basadas en reiki: la magia, el youki o cualquier otra energía será suya para usarla en esa forma (disponible para Miroku y Kanna)

\- Shadow Walker: desbloquea Shadow Blending y Shadow Travel (disponible para Kanna)

\- Nature's Child: obtienes los atributos de un espíritu(desbloqueado convirtiéndose en el Santo servidor de las Luces o ganando afinidad con la Naturaleza) (disponible para Miroku y Kagome)

\- Sanador del Sol: puedes curar heridas que las motas no pueden influir en su tasa de regeneración de HP mucho más allá de lo que puede el servidor sagrado normal (desbloqueado al convertirse en el santo servidor de la Luz) (disponible para Kagome)

\- Light Bringer: todas tus habilidades de reiki, defensivas y de combate se ven reforzadas por tu afinidad con la Luz (desbloqueada al convertirte en el santo servidor de la Luz) (disponible para Kagome)

\- Pack Symbiosis: incluso tu alma puede aprende de tus compañeros de manada y, al igual que tu alfa, tienes un alma grande y un reiki, con este beneficio seguirás su ejemplo convirtiéndote en un Youkai Miko / Houshi (la especie youkai será elegida)(disponible para Miroku y Kagome)

Ten en cuenta que los poderes anuales de tus herencias y habilidades de miko se volverán decenales como un youkai.

disponible: 1]

[Has entrado en el Santuario Yin-Yang

mientras que dentro de esta área, todas las personas que cumplen con los criterios correctos se benefician de un + 25% a toda la tasa de regeneración.

El criterio es: toda alineación menos malvada]

[Nueva entrada de grimorio: Alineación

Todas las personas se pueden calificar mediante una combinación de dos alineaciones, y esa alineación se encuentra en la ventana de caracteres.

La primera alineación es Buena, Neutral y Malvada y juzga la intención de una persona.

La segunda alineación es Orden, Neutral y Caos, y es característica de su filosofía de vida.]

[Barrera erigida (regeneración): + 1000WP]

[Barrera erigida (purificación): + 1000WP]

"No puedo creer que soy el único que no consiguió una cola ..." comentó Tsukiko con una sonrisa divertida en el aturdido silencio que siguió al montón de información

. Miró a su alrededor, todo de ellos estaban agotados, pero dado el mensaje que acababa de recibir de su versión beta y la sensación de que el gran fragmento de Shikon que debía haber sido de Naraku estaba emitiendo, lamentablemente aún no era el momento de descansar. Aun así, pensó, mientras aún tenía trabajo que hacer, podía dejarlos descansar, ya que deberían estar a salvo en el templo ...

Como si leyera su mente, sus compañeras de carga y su prometida se estaban levantando lentamente "No vas a ir a ningún lado sin nosotros, bambina".

"Me conoces demasiado bien". hizo un puchero ante la afirmación

"Ah, pero tiene razón alfa. Lo que sea que ocurra después, lo enfrentaremos juntos". Miroku comentó con una sonrisa forzada.

Con eso, todos habían logrado pararse, y ahora se estaban preparando mentalmente empujando el cansancio y el dolor hacia un lado por un tiempo más, y Tsukiko estaba abriendo un portal a su beta, las llamas negras respondían a ella. llamada.

¤.¤.¤

"Te ves como una mierda". InuYasha comentó en el saludo "Pero lo que hayas hecho, funcionó". agregó refiriéndose a las notificaciones que también habían ganado, actualizándolas sobre el trabajo de los santos siervos

"Y has acabado con el Shichinin". ella respondió con una sonrisa

"Tenemos". él asintió "Pero ahora estamos atrapados en las malditas entrañas de un youkai, y sin tener idea del paradero de Naraku".

"Puedo sentir su fragmento de Shikon, así que puedo guiarnos". Kagome informó "Pero ..." un ceño fruncido "Lo que haya hecho dentro de este lugar, el sentimiento de maldad y poder que ha hecho la joya ahora es mucho peor de lo que era".

"Peor o no, es una oportunidad que tenemos que aprovechar".

"Nos vemos allí." Tsukiko anunció al grupo que parecía listo para salir

"Vas a ver eso, ¿verdad?" Kanna fue quien se dio cuenta de que

Tsukiko asintió.

Mientras estaban vinculados a sus poderes, todos, al igual que ella, habían sentido el enorme bulto de un sentimiento poderoso que emanaba de las profundidades de la montaña: el lugar, más que probable, de que InuYasha les había enviado un mensaje mientras hacían el ritual, como tal, Ninguno de ellos se sorprendió al escuchar que ella lo iba a ver.

Con eso, Kouga se dirigía con el resto de su mochila, Kagome guiándolos hacia Naraku, mientras ella giraba en la dirección opuesta, Ryoichi y Padfoot a su lado - abajo y abajo, hasta que llegaron a la cueva que InuYasha había descrito, y La pila de cuerpos descartados ...

[Tsukiko ingresó al Monte Hakurei (subterráneo): + 500WP]

[Ryoichi ingresó al Monte Hakurei (subterráneo): + 500WP]

La sensación de un alma incompleta y un remiendo de sentimientos se precipitaron hacia ella, casi abrumando sus sentidos en su poder.

"Oh Naraku, tonto" se rió con frialdad - y en ese momento, con los ojos brillando de color verde, era la Sombra más bien que Tsukiko, la hermana de la Muerte enfrentándose a la arrogancia de un mortal con todo el desprecio debido.

No se necesitaba un ritual complicado para esto, los poderes de la Muerte lavaban el área, todos los descartados trozos de youkai se purifican fácilmente, mientras que la pila grotesca parece condensarse en una perla negra pequeña y brillante.

Un shikigami estaba animado, y Wrath apareció "Aquí, ¿me sostendrías esto?"

El Santo Siervo miró la joya con una sonrisa intrigada y divertida "¿La mitad de un alma, pequeña Sombra?"

"Los mortales son tontos, y es culpa suya si me aprovecho de ello". respondió, con una sonrisa oscura y divertida, que habría recordado a cualquier regalo su vínculo con la Muerte, pero solo había Light y Padfoot, que no necesitaban el recordatorio, ni tenían miedo de ver la parte de la diosa en la oscuridad hacer su aparición

"Veo . " el ex homúnculo asintió con la cabeza, haciéndose eco de su sonrisa al igual que una sedienta de sangre "Entonces me aferraré a esto. ¡Diviértanse!"

Hecho el trabajo, Tsukiko llamó su llama negra hacia ella, abriendo un portal a InuYasha una vez más, y el trío se fue, dejando atrás una cueva vacía con un pequeño y puro lago de agua cristalina en su medio.

[Persona de interés neutralizada (Shinzou de Naraku): + 500WP]

El trío reapareció en medio de una confrontación, ya que su manada y Kouga finalmente encontraron a Naraku, e incluso Kagura estaba cerca.

Con los poderes aún colmados de su último acto divino, fue bastante fácil para ella leer los sentimientos del sprite del viento, entendiendo que Kanna debe haber encontrado una manera de hacer que la información sobre el Ritual de unión a la vida y el Siervo sagrado despierte en su hermana, su sentimientos esperanzados y conflictivos que resuenan lo suficientemente alto como para que incluso Miroku y Kanna pudieran sentirlos ...

Por supuesto, Tsukiko entendió cuál era el problema de Kagura: como espíritu del viento, su necesidad de libertad era fuerte, y en su mente, liberarse de Naraku solo atándose a otra persona no parecía ser libertad en absoluto.

Por eso tuvo que elegir a alguien en quien confiaba para que no la usara, algo naturalmente difícil, incluso más, en su situación, donde todos aquellos que intentaban ayudarla eran sus enemigos aparentes, gente de la que no sabía lo suficiente como para tener una opinión definitiva

En la opinión de Tsukiko, no había ninguna duda real, solo había una solución que Kagura elegiría.

¤.¤.¤

Mientras la demonio seguía reflexionando, volvió su atención hacia la atracción principal ...

El grupo había encontrado al hanyou malvado solo un momento antes del regreso de Tsukiko, el cuerpo se materializó de los bultos de la silla aglutinada alrededor de la montaña viva, y esta vez, Naraku no estaba ocultando una monstruosidad a medias detrás de su piel blanca ... el hanyou finalmente había terminado de combinar su cuerpo en una forma que se asemejaba a la de un daiyoukai, una poderosa barrera protectora a su alrededor y todos podían ver que el Juego del Caos era Ahora lo marca como un nivel máximo.

Sin embargo, lo había hecho, su tiempo oculto en el Monte Hakurei había estado muy lejos de ser inútil, y ahora se estaba burlando de ellos "Qué lamentable que todos ustedes hayan llegado tan lejos, finalmente alcanzándome ... Pero demasiado tarde ! "

"¡Bah! ¡Corta la mierda! Tienes un cambio de imagen, ¡cuál es el problema!" InuYasha todavía se burló de la espalda

"¿Vamos a probarlo entonces?" Respondió Naraku, youki quema a su alrededor.

Era como si se hubiera enviado una señal, la montaña se estremeciera y comenzara a desmoronarse alrededor de ellos mientras el youkai finalmente se liberaba de las ruinas, corriendo hacia el campo cercano, y las barreras del Santuario se abrían en respuesta, muchos de ellos se habían purificado antes. Incluso podían dejar el Monte Hakurei, el enjambre reducido considerablemente bajo los ojos furiosos de Naraku.

[Persona de interés neutralizada (enjambre de Youkai 60%): 60% * 1000WP]

Aún así, a pesar de las barreras que hacían su trabajo, todavía estaban casi en blanco contra Naraku, y el hombre tenía el youki más corrosivo de todos, y su miasma ahora estaba impregnando el área.

En el pandemonio que siguió al colapso del Monte Hakurei, todos lograron esquivar entre los herreros, y cuando el polvo se asentó, ahora estaban frente al hanyou en el borde del cráter que había reemplazado a la montaña, y que ya estaba empezando a ser cubierto por La vegetación a pesar del miasma, gracias al efecto del Santuario, y en el fondo del cráter, se podía ver un templo familiar ...

"Me sorprende que hayas logrado sobrevivir, pero no importa". su sonrisa se volvió más oscura "Después de todo, con este cuerpo logré mi objetivo".

El siguiente ataque no fue tan amplio, pero claramente dirigido a Kagome. La miko apenas logró esquivarlo, tan rápido que la hoja de youki había sido, y todavía tenía una línea de sangrado en su mejilla.

"Veo." Miroku comentó: "Puede que te hayas vuelto más poderoso, pero tu objetivo era deshacerte de tu corazón humano, ¿no es así?"

Y a diferencia de Musou, todos se dieron cuenta, esta vez el hanyou parecía haber tenido éxito.

En represalia por el ataque, InuYasha había saltado en la lucha, sin perder el tiempo con Kaze no Kizu, sino directamente con Bakuryuuha, utilizando el youki del hombre contra él.

Cualquier satisfacción que hubiera sentido al golpear a su objetivo fue reemplazado por la rabia y la frustración al darse cuenta de que el otro hanyou ni siquiera se había molestado en esquivar, una vez más, el bastardo lo estaba burlando de él con una nueva habilidad mientras lo usaba como un muñeco de pruebas. !

Y mientras que el ougi de confianza de Tessaiga logró superar la barrera, destrozando el cuerpo de Naraku, todos pudieron ver que su cuerpo se estaba reformando rápidamente a pesar del ataque claramente mortal ...

"Kukuku, déjame devolverte tu ataque". el hanyou rió

Alrededor del cuerpo reformado, la barrera estaba una vez más, y por supuesto, el violento ataque desatado por Tessaiga el momento anterior fue enviado a su camino, haciendo que todos esquivaran a toda prisa.

"Qué bonita marioneta en la que te has convertido". Tsukiko comentó mientras tocaba ligeramente el suelo unos pocos metros por delante de los demás, sin darse cuenta de que Shadow todavía estaba goteando un poco, sus ojos se volvieron verdes mientras miraba al mortal necio que había pensado superar a la Muerte desatando su alma. ahora vacía ... "

La técnica, aunque igual de estúpida, era al menos más elegante que la propia descuidada carnicería de Voldemort, pensó ella ...

"¡Marioneta!" el hombre reformado se rió del término burlón "¡Me he vuelto invencible!" corrigió

"Oh, sé lo que has hecho". la diosa confirmó con una sonrisa feroz, KageShin deslizándose fuera de su vaina

"Bueno", Shippou comentó "Scary Tsuki-chan hizo una aparición".

"Naraku se metió con su alma". InuYasha señaló, recordando la anterior actualización de la Guerra "Eso fue una estupidez de él".

"¿No pareces demasiado molesto de que no se contenga por una vez?" Kouga notó, como ya se había dado cuenta de que el alfa tendía a dejar que aquellos que tenían un rencor contra el hanyou atacaran primero

"¿No hay ayuda, está ahí?" Miroku fue el que respondió, apoyándose en su shakujou, mantente erguido "

Con un paso tan rápido que era casi invisible, estaba repentinamente cerca del hanyou que había estado flotando unos metros más arriba, y no había esperado que el ookami invadiera de repente su espacio personal, la oscura katana atravesando la barrera como si no fuera No estaba allí para morder directamente a través de él, y aunque había logrado levantar un brazo blindado para desviar el arma, podía sentir la cuchilla aguzando su fuerza.

"¡Qué travieso, tratando de robar mis poderes! ¡Bueno, supongo que me he quedado demasiado tiempo en mi bienvenida!"

Tsukiko no se molestó en corregir el hanyou, que había asumido erróneamente que su espada estaba absorbiendo su youki, cuando lo que realmente estaba haciendo era robar algunas de las numerosas almas youkai que se unieron para hacerlo.

"Corre, pequeño títere, corre". comentó a la ligera mientras la barrera alrededor de Naraku giraba, y él desapareció, Kagura corriendo hacia Kanna un segundo antes de huir también

"¡Qué! ¡Desde cuándo puede el bastardo teletransportarse!" Kouga protestó en voz alta ante el fugitivo

"Y lo que es más importante ... ¿Por qué no parece más enojado?" InuYasha se preguntó a

Tsukiko riendo una vez más "¡En este momento, Naraku es irrelevante, y él mismo ha hecho el daño!"

"Lo llamaste un títere vacío ..." preguntó Kagome en lugar de decir.

"Porque eso es exactamente lo que es en este momento". una sonrisa "Tan desesperado estaba por deshacerse del sentimiento de Onigumo, y en una búsqueda idiota de poder, decidió separar su alma en sus componentes básicos, deshacerse de los sentimientos, guardar el espíritu en algún lugar y dejar su cuerpo con pero su mente ".

"Se deshizo de nigi-mitama y saki-mitama, y eliminó nigi-mitama y ara-mitama". Miroku se dio cuenta con los ojos ensanchados "Es como dijiste, ahora mismo su cuerpo no es mejor que un simple desapego, ¡y es por eso que no puede morir! ¡Su corazón y su alma están en otra parte!"

"En otras palabras, ¿tendremos que deshacernos de él antes de matarlo?" Sango se dio cuenta de que "por eso no estabas enojado porque él corrió".

"No importa cuánto lo dañemos, siempre que no encontremos su corazón, él solo se regenerará". Tsukiko asintió antes de volverse hacia su compañero de manada más joven "Entonces, ¿qué te dijo tu hermana?"

El sprite de la sombra sonrió brillantemente "Ella lo hará". ella hizo un gesto hacia una pluma familiar en sus manos "Vamos a llamarla con esto cuando estemos listos".

La manada sonrió ante la felicidad de la joven, y se dirigieron hacia la aldea donde habían dejado al resto de sus compañeros de viaje, más que listos para caer al suelo y descansar durante una semana consecutiva.

¤.¤.¤

[Aldeanos salvados (80%): 80% * 1000WP]

[Objetivo fallido! Naraku completó su nuevo cuerpo ...

Actualización de la meta: encuentra el corazón de Naraku]

[Life Challenge LV200 Complete! El terreno de juego de Naraku ...

WP total: 25 900

Recompensa: + 200XP, +1 Beneficio de vida alternativo para ser elegido

Recompensa de bonificación: 12 * 1000XP, +4 Piedra de mejora para ser elegido, +2 Libro de habilidades de cola para principiantes, +1 Juego de habilidad de cola para ser elegido]

[subir de nivel! ¡Ahora estás en el nivel 204!

\+ 12SP, + 4CP, + 1PP]

[Subir de nivel! ¡Kagome ahora es de nivel 174!

\+ 19SP, + 6CP, + 1PP]

[Subir de nivel! InuYasha es ahora nivel 186!

\+ 14SP, + 4CP, + 1PP]

[Subir de nivel! ¡Shippou es ahora nivel 168!

\+ 22SP, + 8CP, + 2PP]

[Subir de nivel! Miroku es ahora nivel 174!

\+ 20SP, + 8CP, + 2PP]

[Subir de nivel! Sango es ahora nivel 165!

\+ 23SP, + 8CP, + 2PP]

[Subir de nivel! Kanna es ahora el nivel 172!

\+ 21SP, + 8CP, + 2PP]

[Subir de nivel! Ryoichi es ahora nivel 212!

\+ 11SP, + CP, + 1PP]

[Subir de nivel! Kouga es ahora nivel 164!

\+ 14SP, + 6CP, + 1PP]

[Subir de nivel! Shinobu es ahora nivel 149!

\+ 51SP, + 20CP, + 5PP]

[Subir de nivel! Ginta es ahora el nivel 145!

\+ 67SP, + 26CP, + 6PP]

[Subir de nivel! ¡Hakkaku es ahora nivel 144!

\+ 70SP, + 28CP, + 7PP]

[¡Tsukiko ahora tiene cinco colas!

Beneficios de cinco colas

: Todo es Uno (disponible solo si hay tres habilidades Místicas / = 25) : entiendes el flujo de energías naturales a tu alrededor tan bien que incluso puedes aprender a usarlas (heredado de la vida pasada)

\- Núcleo mágico (disponible) solo si Sky o Mist Flame / = 25) : desbloqueas el atributo de bruja / mago (heredado de la vida pasada)

\- Moon Child: cuando está en una situación desesperada, la luna te protegerá, desbloqueará un poderoso escudo impulsado por tu afinidad de luz (desbloqueado al ser aceptado como miembro de pleno derecho de la familia House of Moon) - Paquete Simbiosis: aprendes de tu compañero de paquete,

Metamorph ahora es tan versátil como el cambio de forma, pero la habilidad se reduce a la mitad de sus puntos

. Niño Santuario: llevas parte de la bendición del Santuario incluso fuera de ella, mejorando todas tus tasas de regeneración mediante tu afinidad YinYang (desbloqueado al estar allí durante la creación del Santuario, o para todos los niños nacidos dentro de él)

Disponible: 2]

[¡Shippou y Sango ahora son de cuatro colas!

Beneficios de las cuatro colas

: Simbiosis del paquete: Núcleo mágico (disponible solo si Sky o Mist Flame / = 25) : desbloqueas el atributo de Witch / Wizard (disponible para Shippou)

\- Colors of a Soul: desbloquea una Flame secundaria

\- Marauder : tienes una habilidad única con ilusiones, desbloquea True Illusions como una habilidad de aprendizaje rápido (heredada como Kitsune)

\- Santuario infantil: llevas parte de la bendición del Santuario incluso fuera de ella, mejorando todas tus tasas de regeneración con tu afinidad YinYang(desbloqueado al estar allí durante la creación del Santuario, o para todos los niños nacidos en él)

\- Paquete Simbiosis: su alma se ha vuelto más grande y su cuerpo comenzó a asumir la característica de un hanyou, ahora depende de usted completar el cambio (desbloqueado en Four Tail con Youkai Touch ya desbloqueado) (disponible para Sango)

Disponible: 2]

[¡Shinobu, Ginta y Hakkaku ahora tienen tres colas!

Beneficios de tres colas

: Garra de sangre: ataque sin armas Inflige sangrado, desbloquea la Resistencia Física como una habilidad de aprendizaje rápida.

Simbiosis entre hermanos : aprendes de tu paquete de hermanos, desbloquea la Manipulación Elemental como una habilidad de aprendizaje rápido (con un elemento para ser elegido)

\- Santuario infantil: llevas parte de la bendición del Santuario incluso fuera de ella, lo que mejora todas tus tasas de regeneración mediante tu afinidad YinYang (desbloqueado al estar allí durante la creación del Santuario, o para todos los niños nacidos en él)

Disponible: 2]

[Beneficios de vida alternativos

\- Herencia de la Casa de la Luna: + 2 Fuerte, + 1Sabiduría cada década

\- Herencia de la Casa de la Hoja: + 2Agilidad, + 1Suerte cada década

\- Herencia de la Casa de los Colmillos: + 2Agilidad, +1Charisma cada década

\- Casa de larga herencia: + 2Luck, + 1Charisma

\- Herencia de corte espiritual: + 2Intelligence, + 1Agility

\- Herencia Higurashi: + 2Sabiduría, + 1Inteligencia cada década

\- Tajiya Herencia: + 2Strenght, + 1Endurance cada década

Disponible: 1]

El grupo se dirigió lentamente hacia la aldea, que evidentemente había sufrido durante el paso del enjambre de youkai, pero seguía en pie, gracias no solo al efecto del nuevo Santuario, sino también a la protección de Shinobu, Ginta y Hakkaku, el youkai y el hanyou sin haber dudado. momento de luchar para salvar a los humanos, incluso a los huérfanos mayores que hicieron todo lo posible por defender el lugar ...

Tal como estaba, mientras que las otras aldeas alrededor del antiguo Monte Hakurei también sobrevivieron, esta fue probablemente la que salió del Lo mejor de la prueba.

¤.¤.¤

Los santos sirvientes estaban listos para caer, y lo miraron, Shippou todavía estaba gravemente herido, y aunque no estaba tan herido, InuYasha, Kouga y Sango también habían luchado durante horas. Como tal, cuando finalmente llegaron a la aldea, Shinobu, Ginta y Hakkaku pronto se hicieron cargo, empujándolos suavemente a través de la misma choza que había sido prestada a la manada de Shadow y Tsume apenas dos días antes.

InuYasha y Kouga, se pusieron de pie al día siguiente, con la ayuda de su sangre youkai y la bonificación de regeneración del Santuario, Sango siguió al mediodía y luego a Shippou por la tarde.

Kanna se despertó la segunda mañana, seguida unas horas después por Miroku y Kagome.

Al tercer día, para la preocupación general, ni Tsukiko ni Ryoichi mostraban ningún signo de despertarse.

"Sabía que los poderes divinos no estaban hechos para los reinos mortales ..." Kagome estaba explicando con una visión, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que había aldeanos cerca en su preocupación "Pero no me había dado cuenta de que usar sus poderes pondría tal la tensión en sus cuerpos! "

"Bueno, incluso aunque hayamos visto a alfa usar sus poderes varias veces, nunca estuvo en tal escala". Miroku señaló lógicamente "Sin su intervención, toda el área alrededor del Monte Hakurei habría sido una zona muerta ..."

"¡Y en cambio, se ha convertido en un paraíso viviente!" Kanna completó, señalando a la aldea que los rodeaba, de hecho, el impulso de regeneración tejido en el Santuario significaba que ahora que no estaba atacado por youki, el lugar estaba lleno de vegetación a pesar de que estaban en noviembre.

"En lugar de hacerte la culpa por nada, debes darte cuenta de que los has ayudado". InuYasha fue el que señaló, no solía ser la voz de la razón en el paquete "¡Sin tu ayuda, estarían aún peor! Tal como está, estás diciendo que no se están despertando simplemente porque estás curando, ¿verdad?

"Derecha." asintió con la cabeza Kagome, que se había apresurado a la cama de Tsukiko y Ryoichi tan pronto como se despertó

"Entonces se despertarán a tiempo". La beta asintió con decisión, como si cerrara el asunto, y de alguna manera lo hizo, no harían más que esperar.

Ahora que la mayoría de los paquetes estaban despiertos, todos repasaron lo que había sucedido con cada uno mientras estaban separados, Shinobu, Ginta y Hakkaku relataron su propia parte en la protección de la aldea, y la claridad con la que todos se habían sentido en el momento en que las guardas del Santuario habían estado erigido

Los tres todavía se estaban recuperando de la recompensa de la búsqueda: de hecho, habían luchado, pero no era nada comparado con lo que había estado ocurriendo dentro de la montaña en su mente, y como el nivel más bajo, su propia nivelación era, con mucho, la más impresionante.

Aún así, los niveles que ganaban no los hacían expertos de repente, por lo que los miembros de la manada despiertos pronto los estaban ayudando a acostumbrarse a sus habilidades y nuevos poderes ganados mientras esperaban que sus líderes se despertaran.

A su alrededor, los aldeanos también volvían a su vida normal, si la nueva situación les cambiaba un poco, como habitantes del Santuario, ya que incluso sin la Interfaz del Caos, todos podían darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado para mejor. la zona.

Los mensajeros pronto viajaron entre las aldeas, y sin que los paquetes se dieran cuenta, se corrió la voz de que eran dos youkai que habían tomado los poderes de un dios para ayudar a miko y houshi a salvarlos del enjambre de youkai.

Donde el Refugio había sido un tímido primer paso en la dirección correcta, el Santuario se estaba convirtiendo en el segundo paso principal, ya que los aldeanos pronto se darían cuenta de que la protección prolongada no excluía a todos los youkai, ni incluía necesariamente a todos los humanos ... Y si las barreras aceptaban los youkai, los humanos no vieron la necesidad de evitarlos, lo que significa que la zona pronto sería conocida como un lugar para que los youkai y los humanos interactúen libremente, mientras que el templo en el centro del cráter fue pronto visitado por todos.

¤.¤.¤

Si Sesshoumaru hubiera sido un youkai menor, su frustración habría sido evidente, después del rudo despertar al valor de la vida por el que el Infierno lo había atravesado, el shiro inu había seguido patrullando sus territorios, Jaken y Rin a cuestas, y si Todavía estaba entrenando para perfeccionar el ahora giboso Meidou que produjo su espada, no era tan intenso como lo había sido antes.

Pero al parecer, eso no debe ser muy claro para el youkai, ya que la silueta esbelta de un niño sin rostro lo estaba provocando con el conocimiento de la imperfección de su espada.

Sin dejar de mostrarse irritado por el inútil blabber, siguió al enviado hacia una zona montañosa: Jaken no se detuvo ni una sola vez para susurrar sobre las trampas y el peligro.

Reflexionó acerca de estrangular al irritante youkai, ¡por supuesto que esto era una trampa, que era precisamente la razón por la que iba! Después de todo, si alguien era lo suficientemente atrevido como para burlarse de un Cardenal Lord como este, tenía que ser la molestia de Naraku u otro impudente similar que tenía que poner en su lugar.

Evitar el ataque improvisado que se lanzaba hacia él para saludarlo fue solo una segunda idea, al igual que la respuesta que Meidou Zangetsuha apuntó justo debajo de los pies de su nuevo oponente.

"Entonces, si has llegado hasta aquí, Sesshoumaru, supongo que quieres saber el secreto de la Tenseiga".

Un Tengu, Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de que el hombre de cabello plateado finalmente salía de la sombra del acantilado, pero no era un Tengu, era un pájaro del infierno, lo que explicaba el pelo plateado poco característico.

"¿Qué sabrías al respecto?"

"Bueno, no es la primera vez que peleo contra eso. Incluso si la última vez que lo vi, tenía una forma diferente ..."

"Dudo que lo digas desde la bondad de tu corazón".

"Por supuesto que no", el youkai se rió antes de lanzar un siguiente ataque contra él.

Los ojos del joven Señor se estrecharon, mientras esquivaba el camino del Meidou Zangetsuha, que era mucho más pequeño, pero perfectamente redondo, que se acercaba.

"Ya ves, en los días en que te encontré con tu padre ..." una sonrisa "En ese entonces me dejó por muerto, tomándome la mitad de la cara y robándome el ataque. ¡Y ese ataque no necesita dos usuarios!"

La afirmación hizo que Sesshoumaru escondiera un ceño fruncido: el Meidou Znagetsuha procedente de un pájaro del infierno no era demasiado sorprendente, pero su afirmación era extraña. Tenseiga no pudo robar el ataque de un enemigo, Tessaiga por otro lado ...

Aunque esta no era una habilidad en la que InuYasha confiaba, prefiriendo confiar en su propia fuerza, la espada tenía esa habilidad.

"Ah, veo que entiendes ..." se burló el ave del infierno "Temiendo el poder de mi ataque, tu padre lo descartó, ¡haciendo tu Tenseiga!"

Aquí es donde se suponía que se iba a enfadar, se dio cuenta de la creciente frustración del hombre por su falta de reacción, pero el daiyoukai estaba contento de solo dejarlo quejarse.

Oh, lo cierto es que era molesto darse cuenta de que el Gran Perro había preparado otra prueba para él más allá de la tumba, pero en realidad no importaba, porque ya había crecido más de lo que su padre esperaba para él, el inu tenía que hacerlo. ¿De qué manera sabría el impacto que su joven hija viajera en el tiempo y su molesto hermano tendrían sobre él a su manera ...

Así que el Inu no Taishou lo había preparado para un ataque perfecto solo para perderlo contra Tessaiga? No importaba, ya había aprendido que sus propias garras eran lo suficientemente buenas para matar, mientras que la habilidad innata de su espada, la que sabía que no perdería, como Tsukiko lo había reconocido con la suficiente facilidad, era la que no podía replicar. por su propio medio.

Finalmente, harto de las palabras de su oponente, y habiendo visto lo suficiente, el Señor de West finalmente desató a su propio Meidou Zangetsuha, por segunda vez en la pelea ...

"¡Imposible!" el youkai, que se presentó a sí mismo como Shinshiki en algún lugar durante su monólogo, protestó: "Tenseiga no es más que un rechazo de Tessaiga, ¡nunca podría perfeccionar este ataque!"

Sesshoumaru vio al hombre caer en el infierno impasible.

Si bien, la limitación de Tenseiga lo había impedido hasta ahora para completar ese ataque, el otro youkai había usado libremente su propia versión perfeccionada delante de él varias veces, no era el guerrero más peligroso entre los cuatro señores cardinales a pesar de su juventud. Edad para nada: aprender de tu enemigo era tan evidente como respirar por él ...

Aun así, si InuYasha se suponía que le quitaba el filo a Tenseiga, debería controlar al mocoso, no le daría el ataque de forma gratuita después de todos.

Con eso, dio la espalda al campo de batalla, y el youkai muerto, siguiendo su nariz y el vínculo de su paquete familiar con su hija y su beta.

¤.¤.¤

Cuando la descarga masiva de energía llegó unas horas más tarde, Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño con preocupación: en ese momento, sintió que la fuerza vital de su hija disminuía repentinamente, como es probable que lo haga cuando está gravemente herido o agotado mucho más allá de lo razonable.

"Jaken, lleva a Ah-Hun a la zona de Nikko y espérame en la casa de Totosai". Él instruyó, antes de volverse hacia Rin "Ven".

La niña obedeció sin preguntar, y sonrió con brillante maravilla cuando el daiyoukai se deslizó dentro de su verdad desde antes de caer al suelo en una enorme nube de tierra y empujarla sobre su cuello, entendiendo fácilmente lo que quería, Rin se aferró a la cercana. pelaje, tan grueso que estaba cuidadosamente envuelto en él, y el inu se precipitaba hacia el norte con un salto de longitud.

Sesshoumaru redujo la velocidad solo un día y medio después para alimentar a Rin y examinar el límite exterior del nuevo Santuario.

Ahora que estaba más cerca, podía sentir que no había presencia hostil alrededor, ni permitida por la barrera, y que su hija había entrado en un trance curativo. Como tal, joven miko a cuestas, eludió completamente la aldea humana para ir directamente al cráter, y el templo todavía está en medio.

A pesar del poder de las salas del Santuario, solo habían pasado días y, como tal, todavía podía sentir los restos de la prolongada permanencia de Naraku en el área, y suponer que todo lo que había sucedido debía haber estado una vez más vinculado al maldito hanyou.

Dejó que Rin pasara la noche en el templo y, a la mañana del tercer día, caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea humana donde podía sentir no solo la manada de su hija, sino también la manada de lobos y lo que solo podía ser ella. prometido y sus propios compañeros de viaje si se creyera su nariz, un prometido que parecía estar en un estado aún peor ...

"Entonces, otouto, ¿te importaría contarle a este Sesshoumaru qué sucedió para poner a su musume en tal estado?" le preguntó a la beta con serenidad, sin siquiera reconocer la agitación que su presencia había causado a los aldeanos

"Feh, pensé que estarías pasando por ahí". Gruñó InuYasha, antes de agitarlo hacia la cabaña donde ambos perros todavía dormían "Ven, te diré lo que pasó".

Con eso, el hanyou pronto pasó por sus aventuras de los últimos días, llegando finalmente al ritual que los dos pretendían hacer para salvar la región.

Sesshoumaru no hizo ningún comentario, en lugar de eso, envió a Rin a jugar con Shippou y Kanna, que se mezclaban con los numerosos huérfanos que viajaban con el kitsune rojo, mientras se acomodaba para esperar el despertar de su hija.

Inu Yasha lo miró un momento, antes de volver a ocuparse de su mochila y de la del zorro, el hanyou nunca vio el destello de aprobación en los ojos de su hermano cuando asumió los deberes de su alfa mientras ella se estaba recuperando.

Había transcurrido una semana para cuando Tsukiko comenzó a moverse, seguido por Ryoichi unas pocas horas ...

Mientras que los dos aún eran débiles, eran lo suficientemente buenos para viajar, ambos aseguraron a sus amigos. Y si la mayoría de las personas se mostraban dudosas ante la proclamación, sabían que no se podía perder demasiado tiempo, ya que el Santuario podría haberse convertido en una zona pacífica, ya que los rumores de violencia cometidos por los youkai liberados por Naraku ya se estaban abriendo paso hacia ellos.

Y mientras estaban listos para perseguir al hanyou una vez más, o más bien a su corazón, también estaba la compañía de Ryoichi para pensar.

"Te acompañaremos a Edo y haremos una parada en el área de Nikko". Tsukiko anunció, sin dejar que el hombre proteste "No estás en más estado que yo para dar una buena pelea a cualquier poderoso youkai". ella le recordó.

El kitsune aceptó a regañadientes, mientras que Kouga anunció que, dado que no tenía una forma fácil de rastrear al bastardo o su corazón, volvería a patrullar el Este mientras mantenía la oreja abierta para cualquier cosa que pudiera llevarlo. .

Como tal, nueve días después de la batalla en el Monte Hakurei, y tres días después de la luna nueva, la manada de Shadow estaba nuevamente en el camino, acompañando los buenos deseos de los aldeanos y viajando con la banda de inadaptados de Ryoichi y Sesshoumaru y su sala.

Si bien eran un grupo lo suficientemente grande como para que la mayoría de los bandidos que pasaban y youkai aleatorio lo pensaran dos veces antes de atacarlos, estaba claro que todo el país estaba lleno de conflictos y, como tal, InuYasha salía regularmente con Kagome, Miroku y Sango para ayudar a la gente a su alrededor. - y si el hanyou estaba refunfuñando al respecto, todos sabían que era más un hábito que otra cosa, ya que incluso el frío Señor de Occidente fue capturado deshaciéndose de youkai corrompido atacando un asentamiento humano, o abandonando la búsqueda de cualquier cercano. huérfanos - y nunca faltaron esos.

En la semana que tardaron en viajar a la zona de Nikko youkai, el grupo de inadaptados de Ryoichi había crecido, ganando media docena de niños más.

Incluso Sesshoumaru, que no sabía sobre la misión del hombre, se estaba dando cuenta de que no era de extrañar que su raza tuviera dificultades en el futuro, porque en esta era, donde los daiyoukai eran mucho menos comunes que los youkai normales, se encontró a sus huérfanos. en abundancia en el país, y un niño solo, daiyoukai o no, rara vez alcanzó su segundo espolón.

Jaken y Ah-Hun esperaban a su Señor como se le había indicado, y Sesshoumaru se dirigió tranquilamente hacia Totosai, mirando con diversión a Ryoichi, arrastrando a Shinobu hacia la antigua youkai, y un momento después, perdiendo un par de colmillos sin haberlo esperado. De alguna manera, no estaba demasiado sorprendido de que el kitsune no le hubiera advertido a su pequeña beta: la malicia era, después de todo, toda la sangre de los zorros, y dado quién era su padre, era de esperar que lo tuviera a la ligera. .

¤.¤.¤

Mientras esperaba que se hiciera el arma de Shinobu, y dado que no había nada más que entrenamiento para ambas divinidades, Tsukiko finalmente preguntó acerca de las opciones de su manada en sus nuevos beneficios de colas, vidas alternativas y normales ...

"Te estábamos esperando . " Kagome respondió con franqueza para el paquete "¡Siempre elegimos nuestros beneficios de Tails juntos!"

Mientras que ella quería regañarlos, ya que habían perdido dos semanas de entrenamiento con nuevas habilidades potenciales, el alfa realmente no podía, ya que toda la manada a su alrededor se estaba acomodando para la larga discusión habitual que siguió a la decisión sobre qué Tail Perk para elegir, al lado, no es como si se hubieran aflojado durante ese tiempo ...

Como tal, se pasó la tarde hablando de los beneficios de la cola disponibles para cada uno.

Ryoichi, sin importar cuán reacio era, se dio cuenta de que los beneficios desbloqueados al convertirse en el tesoro de un dragón eran demasiado buenos para dejarlos pasar, sin importar cuán molesto todavía estuviera con el hombre. Como tal, al igual que Inuyasha, se estableció en Might of the Dragon, seguido por Child of the Sanctuary, proclamando que, con lo débil que lo había dejado la maldita cosa, estaba decidido a aprovecharla.

Tsukiko estaba bastante sorprendido de que todos parecieran estar de acuerdo de alguna manera con él, ya que todos tenían la intención de tomar el beneficio, incluso InuYasha, que solo tenía una Cola para elegir.

Si bien no estaba particularmente en contra, como una bonificación en las tasas de regeneración siempre era algo útil, le parecía bastante divertido cómo todos estaban de acuerdo en que obtener algo bueno de los esfuerzos de Naraku para propagar el mal era una oportunidad demasiado buena para pasar.

Como tal, siguiendo la tendencia, lo hizo tomar el Niño de la santuario ventaja ya que su bono cola Perk, a continuación, finalmente cedió al impulso de tomar el paquete de simbiosis evolución de su Metamorph de habilidad en el que cambia de forma , lo que hace muy feliz Shippou - y después de reflexionar sobre el Beneficio de Vida Alternativo mucho más que los otros, dado que la seguiría a la siguiente vida, eventualmente se asentaría en la Casa de la larga herencia , razonando que aunque lejos de ser inútil, esas eran generalmente las dos características que pasaba Los puntos menos característicos en. Con esa ventaja, incluso con el uso de CP en ellos, las dos características no se retrasarían demasiado ...

Kagome al elegir Sun Healer con el segundo beneficio disponible no había sorprendido a nadie, ni Shippou se había decidido por Marauder para aprender youjutsu, que eran la base de las ilusiones más poderosas de un kitsune.

Miroku, aunque se sorprendió al notar que él también tenía ahora la opción de convertirse en un santo siervo youkai, fácilmente se decidió por Soul Whisperer , afirmando que tenía más que suficientes habilidades ofensivas para un sacerdote, y que todo lo que quedaba era para Él los afinó, y como tal no tuvo ningún problema en tener un beneficio más en sintonía con su vocación principal.

Kanna optó por el Caminante de las Sombras. Perk Miroku ya se había desbloqueado unas semanas antes, razonando que eso complementaría su propia naturaleza como un sprite de sombra, y finalmente Sango los sorprendió a todos cuando anunció su elección ...

"Me estoy convirtiendo en un hanyou".

"Tú ... ¿qué? ¿Cómo?" Kagome fue la primera en encontrar su voz, incluso si no era tan loca como de costumbre

"Porque elegí Youkai Touch la última vez, y ser Four Tail aparentemente significa que nuestra alma ha superado la humana ..." la tajiya comenzó a explicar " Probablemente por eso ahora Miroku puede convertirse en un Yokai Houshi ". agregó más para sí misma que para su beneficio, incluso si la mayoría asintió al comprender que "desbloqué un nuevo paquete de simbiosisgaje. No puedo convertirme en un Youkai, al menos no todavía, probablemente porque no soy un santo servidor ... "lo cual fue bastante paradójico cuando lo pensaste pero parecía correcto, dado que naturalmente tenían un alma más grande que los humanos normales , ya que la mayoría de las veces eran almas viejas "Así que me estoy convirtiendo en un hanyou".

"Te das cuenta de que esto no es algo que se pueda deshacer, ¿verdad?" InuYasha no pudo evitar marcar

"Yo sí". ella asintió con la cabeza "Me doy cuenta de que la vida no es fácil para Hanyou, odiada tanto por los humanos como por los youkai, e incluso si sabemos que las cosas cambiarán eventualmente, ese cambio no está ahí todavía". ella miró en sus ojos "Puede que no tenga tus oídos, todavía escucho lo que los aldeanos dicen sobre ti antes de que aprendan a conocerte, y me doy cuenta de que algunos de ellos nunca cambian su actitud ..."

Ella ahora estaba mirando sus manos o mejor dicho, los callos y el rayo jugando alrededor de sus palmas "Pero al revisar las opciones disponibles para mí, me di cuenta de que soy una luchadora no porque me guste pelear como tú o alfa, ni porque tengo que gustarme Miroku, Kanna y Kagome ". ella sonrió "Peleo porque quiero proteger a mi manada, a mi familia, a mi pueblo, a la gente que conocemos en la carretera ... Ya me he enfrentado al desprecio de la gente en varias ocasiones, la mujer no tiene por qué pelear". Ella les recordó con ironía la filosofía actual entre los humanos.

Esta vez su mirada se volvió hacia Miroku "Y me di cuenta de que ahora mismo soy el único humano normal entre nosotros. No me importa ser humano, pero si no me cambio ... seré el primero en vete. Y soy egoísta. No quiero envejecer antes que todos ustedes, quiero seguir viviendo a tu lado ".

Ella pudo haber estado hablando de todo el paquete, todos se dieron cuenta de que ella también estaba hablando de Miroku primero.

Tsukiko, quien fue la única que no se sorprendió por la elección, dado que la joven había usado el ruido ambiental para preguntarle al respecto antes, sonrió cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo que exactamente estaba diciendo Sango, con cuánta audacia estaba proclamando a Tsukiko que ella es mejor esperarlos en el futuro una vez que finalice su aventura actual, pero también al resto de ellos que el final de Naraku no sea el final de su manada.

La tajiya estaba renunciando a su humanidad por la manada, y ese era un regalo que no se les daría a menudo en su vida.

Uno por uno, todos empezaron a sonreír también de manera alentadora, y finalmente, los poderes del Caos se reunieron alrededor de la tajiya, envolviéndola en una ola de poderes, y pronto nació youki ...

Kagome fue la primera en reaccionar, chillando en voz alta "¡Qué lindo!", La miko chillona lanzándose sobre el nuevo hanyou, acariciando con entusiasmo las pequeñas orejas

retorcidas "¡Quieter Kagome, por favor!" Sango gimió, sin esperar la impresionante audiencia que vino con su nueva apariencia.

La ahora única niña humana de la manada susurró sus disculpas, y el resto del tiempo que pasaron esperando a que Totosai terminara el arma de Shinobu, pasaron ayudando al nuevo hanyou a acostumbrarse. A su nuevo cuerpo y sentidos.

No le había costado mucho pensar que Sango una vez se había decidido por el camino del hanyou para elegir la carrera de youkai más adecuada para ella; como tal, el tajiya ahora era un ookami hanyou, sus bonos en Fuerza y Agilidad eran ideales para su estilo de lucha.

Y finalmente, Totosai había aparecido, uno al tercer día como siempre.

Dado que los neko eran más individualistas que los caninos, no tenían un rito acordado para entrar en la edad adulta, por lo que el hanyou se sorprendió cuando, tan pronto como guardó suavemente el par de líneas rectas en la parte posterior, el viejo herrero le había dado, el youki de Ryoichi se había arremolinado, y el kitsune le estaba dando cuidadosamente la marca canina.

"Bueno, ahora eres un adulto". los ojos del neko se abrieron ante la nueva notificación en Chaos Interface, pero no dudaron en aceptar, contento ahora de que InuYasha se había tomado el tiempo de guiarlo a través de las costumbres caninas

[ Light Pack LV1 creado!

\- Bonificación de paquete: +1 a todas las Tasas de regeneración

\- Bonificación de insignia: +1 Daño de fuego a todos los ataques (coste 50YP o 50RP)

\- Bonificación alfa: +3 Agilidad, + 50% de bonificación de enseñanza

\- Bonificación beta: +1 Resistencia, +25 % bono de enseñanza

-XP a LV2: 50/1250]


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Omake

Así que comencé el capítulo XIX, pero de alguna manera (tal vez porque es demasiado tarde) cometí un grave error: Tsukiko estaba hablando con Kanna sobre salvar a Kagura, y dije que lo haría en All Hallow Eve.

Solo una vez que escribí sobre el ritual, y en el siguiente pasaje, me di cuenta de que no había manera de que Kagura pudiera salvarse en All Hallow Eve ¡desde el sabio Arco del Monte Hakurei en noviembre!

Aún así, me gustó este poco de interacción casual, así que lo pongo para cualquier persona interesada en un punto álgido del punto de vista de Dios sobre los acontecimientos de la historia ...

(Aquí Kagura acaba de ser sanada y ha caído inconsciente)

Dado que la emoción había animado a todos, Tsukiko sonrió y les informó sobre el propósito principal de All Hallows Eve: orar por la guía de los dioses, ya que esta era la noche en que el velo entre el Reino Mortal e Inmortal era el más delgado.

Era difícil no creer en los dioses cuando viajabas con uno de ellos todos los días, así que después de una comida tardía pero abundante, pronto todos encontraron un lugar tranquilo para meditar y orar ...

"Pensé que habría una pelea cuando tu manada comenzara a orar".

Ryoichi y Tsukiko, que simplemente habían cerrado los ojos mientras se inclinaban uno contra el otro para llamar a los Reinos Inmortales, volvieron a abrirlos, sorprendidos al ver no una sino varias deidades.

"Entonces, todos recordaron que somos dioses, y la ubicuidad no es tan difícil una vez que te entiendes". Caos continuó su comentario anterior: "Todos quieren conocerme esta noche, ¡soy tan popular!" se mostró

"En realidad, la gente no lo agradece mucho". La vida comentó: "El caos trae alegría a la vida de las personas, pero también a las luchas, y las personas rara vez se dan cuenta de cuándo las está ayudando ..."

"¡Cuéntame todos mis secretos a nuestro hijo, sé mi invitado!" el dios de ojos dorados puso mala cara

"Una vez más, estás causando un gran revuelo", explicó la Muerte, mientras que Vida y Caos se convirtieron en disputas. "Más deidades menores se han vuelto más activas que en los últimos siglos. Vas más allá de nuestras expectativas". un guiño hacia Ryoichi "Especialmente, después de todo lo que ascendiste más rápido de lo esperado, y algunos estaban preocupados por el clima, en realidad estarías en forma para los poderes de la Vida".

"Le dije a Order que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero ¿ella me creyó? ¡No, ella intentó hacer que el Conocimiento me convenciera para que no te eligiera como mi Campeón!" una sonrisa pícara "¡Por supuesto que el conocimiento sabía mejor!"

"Incluso has cambiado el Destino por el youkai, algo de lo que ella está bastante feliz".

"Ella no es ... ¿Cruzada por haber sido contradicha?" Tsukiko se preguntó, incluso si la diosa hubiera parecido bastante tranquila.

"Al contrario," una nueva voz interrumpió, cuando una joven de ojos plateados y de color rosa chicle apareció de la nada "¡He estado tratando de prevenir las extinciones de los youkai durante milenios, pero todos mis intentos fracasaron!" una sonrisa "" Y aquí el nuevo hermano pequeño de Life, con poderes apenas incipientes, sigue adelante y no solo lo intenta, sino que lo controla. Le pregunté a Luck si ella no te había bendecido sin que nos demos cuenta, pero ella negó ...

Ryoichi sonrió y se dejó arrastrar a la conversación, disfrutando de la improvisada reunión con sus mayores, hasta que la noche llegó y terminó, se vieron obligados a irse, con una gran cantidad de buenos deseos y una orden del Caos para continuar. Siendo tan interesantes y caóticos como eran.

[Evento (LV: escalado) Completo! Todas las vísperas de Hallow]


End file.
